Saga Johto
by Eifi-Copper
Summary: Remake version of a very special fanfic for me that has turned almost 10 years old since I first wrote it! Follow Hikari's and Shinji's journey all over Johto as they aim to become a champion league and a grand festival winner. (new chapter every week!)
1. Introducction - Author's note

What is Saga Johto?

Well, Saga Johto (or SJ as we affectionately call it) is a fanfic written waaaaay long ago in 2008, that was born from the fact that I wanted to write a longer fanfic that was much more similar to the anime than we all watched and knew, I was eager to write battles and contests and develop the characters. But also it was born from a very ikarishipper heart (because at that time the poké-contest-ikari was the holy trinity, and I have to admit, I was part of Ikari FC) and little by little slowly this story grew and became huge, reeeeally huge. So much in fact that today, almost 10 years later, it continues to be strongly in my heart and that of those who at the time helped me with ideas, research, fanart, support of all kinds like even just some listening to my rants and planning. This fanfic may not be such big deal for many, but it truly marked a time for me, I made new friendships and reinforced so many others, developed imagination and writing skills and come on... even won prizes! XD For these and other reasons today in its almost-tenth anniversary it will come out again with a well-deserved remake and not only in Spanish but also in English! So I invite anyone willing to entertain themselves a few minutes with this story.

Saga Johto follows the story of Dawn and Paul, a coordinator and a trainer of Sinnoh and their trip around aaaaaall of Johto winning their respective ribbons and medals, meeting people, catching and training pokémon and going through entertaining, fun, difficult, and other sort of moments. It has little more than 100 chapters although they are relatively short (about 6 pgs/3000 words each on average) and it is NOT a fanfic centered on shipping /romance, thank you.

Some important points/details before reading the fic:  
\- I'll repeat (because this is important) YES, the fanfic is centered around Dawn and Paul, I won't deny the occasional shippy-ness that will happen from time to time but the main idea the fanfic is to take a similar approach to the anime so there is no romance, really. You readers can interpret things as you want.  
\- This fanfic was originally written at the end of 2008 so the Diamond Pearl series hadn't finished yet (in fact it was not even halfway) so many things happened later that would naturally affect the fanfic's canon and that's where the magic of retconning comes in. This includes (but is not limited to):  
\- Piplup not wanting to evolve.  
\- Pokémon that joined and left Dawn's team.  
\- Dawn visiting other regions and making cameos in general.  
(If there is one thing that I totally nailed and I'm still proud though is that I totally called it that Zoey would win the Grand Festival, good one there, never doubted her. Of course, no one could have predicted how bad Kenny did on the other hand... shame shame.)  
I tried to give a solution to all this but ooohh weeeell.  
\- It goes without saying that in the fanfic there won't be a single 5th, 6th and even less 7th generation pokémon, as well as mention of those regions or attacks/abilities/other things belonging to the games beyond DPPt. Fairy-type doesn't exist either, I'm sorry.

Basically the remake is nothing more than fixing the thousands of horrible horrible orthographic mistakes, rearranging a little the dialogues and certain scenes, change and update a few things here and there, but always maintaining the essence of that story that I wrote when I was 11 years old.

My most sincere thanks to my dear nee-chan Vali my co-writer, proof-reader and support in every moment (and also SJ's biggest fan XD) love you -w- 3

Without further delay (I think ...) I hope you like it and thank you so much!

Pokémon is a registered trademark of Nintendo Co. Ltd. and Game Freak (1995 - Present)


	2. Veilstone city's contest!

**Chapter 1 –Veilstone city's contest**

-Finally!- A young girl with midnight blue hair and sapphire colored eyes entered a certain particular building, the doors opened automatically when she approached and closed after her –Veilstone city's Pokémon center!- She said somewhat tired. She went up to the counter where a pink-haired nurse helped her partner Chansey -Nurse Joy could you heal my Pokémon?

-Of course- Answered the nurse with a smile, taking the poké balls from her –Would you like to rent a room too? - She asked.

-Ah? Yes, yes please… eh… if you can I'd like a room for 3, I'm waiting for a couple of friends- Said the girl.

-That's alright, your name?- She asked pulling out a small book where she noted down the availability and rented rooms as well as info about the trainers who stayed over.

-Hikari- She smiled. She wore a long-sleeved red trench coat-dress, punk boots up to her knees and a white thick scarf. Her hair was held with some triangular-shaped small pink clips and a white beanie hat with a pink poké ball design on it rested atop her head.

-Ok all done, here's your room key- The nurse said, handing her a small key with a numbered keychain.

-Thank you- She replied, picking up the key and going down the aisle-Let's see… number 25- Hikari raised her gaze from the keychain in her hand to search said room. She quickly found it, entered the room and found it quite cozy and pretty, it was just like the ones she used to stay at with her traveling partners Takeshi and Satoshi back then. There was a single bed on one side and a bunk bed on the other, with a door leading to a small bathroom. Hikari however tossed her bag on the ground besides the single bed, took off her boots, beanie and scarf and laid down to rest, after all, it had been a long trip…

* * *

Hikari woke up when she heard a knock on the door, she slowly opened her eyes and yawned, there was another knock –Coming, just a moment- She replied with a sleepy voice, she sat up and stretched while yawning again, got up rubbing her eyes a bit and opened the door. She was greeted by a brunette with twin tails, with a green bandana in her head, sapphire blue eyes and wearing an orange vest with green and white details, black biker shorts under with matching shoes, black and white gloves and a green fanny pack. Next to her stood a boy with bright green hair and matching eyes, wearing a long sleeved black shirt, an open short sleeved lilac jacket and turquoise colored pants, he was carrying a green backpack too –Haruka, Shuu! You arrived! - She exclaimed fully waking up upon finally noticing who they were.

-Hi Hikari!- Haruka replied with enthusiasm, hugging the girl –It was a long trip to Sinnoh, but we'll finally start our journey- She mentioned taking off her shoes and putting her bag pack in the upper bunk.

-And what better for a debut than a contest here at Veilstone?- Shuu asked with a chuckle as he also let his bag in the lower bunk and took off his jacket –I'm tired…- He sighed –I can't wait for dinner- He admitted.

-Saaaame- Haruka whined putting a hand around her stomach.

-Dinner?!- Hikari yelped –Arceus, how long did I sleep?! What time is it?- She asked herself while checking her pokétch that marked down 7:13pm –Oh wow, I slept over four hours!- She said facepalming lightly in desperation, Haruka and Shuu only sweatdropped –I'll be right back I need to get my Pokémon- She mentioned quickly putting her boots and leaving the room. She was back five minutes later with her poké balls in hand -I can't believe I slept for so long…- She muttered defeated.

-Well… is not that bad, it means you're more relaxed and well-rested for the contest tomorrow- Shuu mentioned, sitting on the lower bunk.

-I guess you're right- Said the blue-haired girl with a sigh –And… You guys have everything ready for your presentations tomorrow? - Hikari asked.

-Yes, I think so- Shuu replied, sounding somewhat unsure – I already got registered and got my Sinnoh pass and poke ball capsules, but I'm still a bit insecure about this.

-Oh come on Shuu, you doubting? - Haruka teased –This will be easy, you'll see – She smiled at him and he just looked at her and nodded with determination.

-You two look so cute together- Hikari giggled.

-What? ...Us two? No way! – Both replied at the same time, putting some distance between each other.

-We'll just be traveling together because we'll be both competing in Sinnoh and wanted to try something different, but we're still rivals- Shuu explained.

-If you say so- Hikari replied, though judging by her tone voice, she wasn't convinced at all.

-I'm serious! - Haruka complained.

-Who said the opposite? –Replied Hikari with an innocent smile.

* * *

The next morning, they were getting ready at the backstage rooms in the place where the contest, that was just starting, would take place.

-Guys are you ready?- Hikari asked, entering the backstage room 2, she had a pink dress that reached her knees with details in a darker pink and white, her hair was up in a ponytail and she had her usual hair clips.

-Yes- Both Shuu and Haruka nodded, the first one wore an elegant black and dark green suit while the girl had an Arabian style dress in light pastel and orange hues, the top had a yellow heart design embroidered and a light pink veil with a circlet and a green gem resting at her head.

-Hikari, you're on in a minute! - A girl from the staff called while checking the clipboard in her hands.

-Well, wish me luck! - The blue haired girl said waving at the other two and heading to the stage tunnel.

-Now, our next coordinator from Twinleaf. Give a welcome to Hikari! - The announcer, named Marian, exclaimed happily. Hikari entered the stage and tossed two poké balls with their capsules.

-Alright guys, charm up! – From both poké balls emerged a bunch of pink bubbles. Buneary and Prinplup appeared among them-Buneary use ice beam- Buneary quickly used said attack and froze the bubbles around –Now Prinplup, whirlpool!- The small penguin pokémon formed a middle-sized water tornado above himself catching the frozen bubbles in it and making them spin around in the water as crystal spheres -Buneary use bounce to destroy the whirlpool- Buneary ran and impulse herself with a jump, cutting through the water and making it splash and rain everywhere –Now to finish it- Prinplup use peck!- Hikari shouted. Prinplup charged energy on his beak which grew bigger and sported a white shine and then rapidly started pecking and breaking the frozen pink bubbles making small shiny shards fall around both pokémon and their trainer.

-Wow, Excellent presentation! - Marian said to the mic with a smile.

Hikari went back to the coordinator's backstage and joined Haruka and Shuu who had been watching at all times –So?- She asked taking air –How was it?

-Excellent! - Haruka said, clapping her hands together.

-It's obvious you've practiced a lot for that speed- Shuu added.

She nodded with a smile –Thanks.

* * *

-And now we have a debut! - Marian announced – From LaRousse city, Hoenn, please receive Shuu! - She said as the boy entered the stage. –This is his first Sinnoh contest but he scored second place in Johto's Grand Festival! - She added.

-Masquerain, Roserade let's show them!- From both poké balls appeared Masquerain and Roserade, fully covered in violet-colored petals –Masquerain quick, flash!- Masquerain still covered in the petals used the move, causing the shining light to go through the petals an creating a purple-lights effect on the field – Now Roserade use magical leaf!- Roserade waved his arms sending a lot of multicolored leaves that scattered on the field alongside the petals –Now Masquerain silver wind!- Shuu ordered. The silver wind mixed with the leaves and petals creating a beautiful rain of colors and silver glints. To finish both pokémon soot at the sides of their trainer and all three bowed to the public.

-A magnificent demonstration! - Marian exclaimed cheerfully –And now this gets even more interesting because out next coordinator is Haruka from Petalburg city in Hoenn! The winner of last year's Johto Grand Festival!

-Beautifly, Glaceon, stage on! - Both pokémon appeared surrounded by little snowflakes –Now Glaceon use blizzard towards Beautifly. Beautifly, counter it with your silver wind!- Both pokémon used their attacks causing the blizzard and the silver wind to clash in the middle of the field in a display of power and beauty –Beautifly use gust, now!- The butterfly pokémon flew up to the middle of the stage and flapping her wings quickly created a tornado that gathered the snowflakes, blizzard and silver wind all together –Now psychic!- She said pumping up her fist with a smile, Beautifly's eyes glowed and suddenly the tornado stopped, leaving the snowflakes and silver sparks floating in the air around her.

-How beautiful! Look at how the silver wind's particles shine in the air- Marian noted.

-And we're still not done… Glaceon ice beam!- The fresh snow pokémon used the attack freezing an entire sparkling tower with Beautifly inside –Beautifly use flash- The shine that the butterfly created reflected on the ice like glass and illuminated the silver sparks, creating another spectacle of lights in the field –Finish it, get out of the there with your steel wing!- Haruka commanded. In a moment the icy tower broke and crumbled down as Beautifly emerged with silver wings and sparks falling around the field with the ice. Everyone in the public started cheering and clapping loudly.

-A truly exceptional presentation! - Marian referred to the public impressed, Haruka waved off as she went back to the coordinator's backstage room with Beautifly and Glaceon after her.

-That was amazing! - Hikari exclaimed surprised.

-Thank you but, to be honest I was really nervous- Haruka replied with a hand to her chest –That was a combination that we didn't practice as much as I'd have liked. I was afraid in the first movement the timing was wrong and Glaceon would injure Beautifly with her blizzard.

-But you did wonderfully- Shuu commented.

-Thank you Shuu- Haruka smiled.

-A marvelous presentation from Kaito! - Marian's voice rang from the screen –That was our last coordinator for today. Now, the judges will decide who are the four coordinators that advanced to the second round – All coordinators in the backstage room paid full attention to the screen-Ad here they are! – She announced. On the screen appeared Haruka, then Hikari, then Shuu and a male coordinator with light brown hair and blue eyes, ordered from highest to lowest scores.

-We did it!- Hikari said holding hands with Haruka as they both gave excited little jumps –And you had the best score, congratulations!- She added.

-Now we should see who will face who- Shuu said looking at the joyful reaction from both girls. Both turned again to the screen. The four coordinator's pictures turned around, shuffled and turned again showing the pairs for the battle round.

-So I'll be up against you Hikari? - Shuu mentioned looking at her.

-Don't think I'll go easy- Hikari replied with a determined stare.

-And I'll go against that guy Kaito- Haruka mentioned –He's kind of familiar hmmm… wasn't he at the Mikuri cup? - She asked, that had been until now her only contest in Sinnoh.

-I think he was! The guy with the Lanturn who went against Satoshi! - Hikari replied with expression of having remembered.

-That one! – Haruka said-Well… I'll see one of you in the finals- She said exiting the backstage for her battle.

-Don't worry I'll be there- Both replied with determination and then looked at each other.

* * *

-Now we'll prepare for the second battle of the second round- Marian announced excitedly –Who will advance to the finals and face Haruka to win the valuable Veilstone ribbon? Let's find out!

-Absol, on the stage!

-Pachirisu let's go!

-It will be Absol against Pachirisu, coordinators you have five minute on the clock. Begin!

-Absol shadow ball! - Shuu opened up the battle with a quick order.

-Pachirisu, use your discharge against the shadow ball- When the shadow ball was fired against the squirrel she released a strong electric shock that made it explode, creating a dark purple smokescreen.

-Now Pachirisu, use sweet kiss! - Hikari ordered, Pachirisu appeared before Absol from between the smoke and released a bunch of pink hearts from her mouth to Absol that left him confused.

-Looks like Absol is now head over heels with that technique! – Marian announced with a comical touch.

-Absol don't let that affect you, use razor wind – Absol however, used the attack towards the roof.

-It's our chance, use discharge! – Pachirisu let loose a flare of electricity against Absol, causing lots of damage and depleting some points from Shuu.

-Absol now, shadow claw! - Absol shook his head and charged the show claw against the squirrel pokémon.

-Oh-oh! Looks like Absol is no longer confused! – Marian said.

-Pachirisu evade it! – Pachirisu used her high speed to avoid the attack, Absol stopped in place- Discharge again! – Pachirisu once more used her discharge attack, shocking Absol again. The dark-type pokémon looked tired, half of Shuu's points had disappeared by now thanks to the failed and received attacks.

-Absol don't give up, try with another shadow ball!

-Pachirisu quick attack! – Pachirisu evaded the shadow balls that Absol tossed at her with quick and cute movements, making Shuu's points lower even more and making Absol frustrated. Finally Pachirisu got close and tackled at Absol with the quick attack. The disaster pokémon fell and got up again shaking his head but…

-Ding! Time's up!- Marian sing-songed while in the main screen the time marked 0 – Bad luck for Shuu who only has a quarter of his points left, Hikari passes to the finals!- Both coordinators returned their pokémon after thanking them for a good battle and went back to the backstage.

-What do you think Haruka? It'll be me versus you in the finals! - Hikari said.

-Then let's give out best! - Haruka replied.

-Good luck to both of you- Shuu offered with a smile.

Both girls went back to the field after the five minute break, ready to face each other. –And now we have the final battle for this contest, we'll see who wins… the beautiful Veilstone ribbon! - Marian exclaimed to the public with the ribbon in her hand, showing it off for everyone to see. It had a golden medal with the shape of a thunderbolt and green ribbons at the sides with brown stripes – Coordinators you know the rules, let's begin!

-Delcatty stage on! - Haruka cheerfully called out, releasing a slender feline pokémon with beige and purple fur.

-Ambipom charm up! – From Hikari's poké ball a purple monkey with two long strong tails emerged jumping around and spinning with energy ready for the battle. –Quick, use focus punch! - She ordered immediately, both of Ambipom's tails started glowing with power.

-Delcatty blizzard! Haruka ordered. The cat fired a gust of icy wind from her mouth. Ambipom took the attack head on since she was charging up her attack and couldn't defend herself. Hikari's points went down.

-Come on Ambipom, attack now!- Ambipom jumped up and out of the blizzard's way and hit the opponent from above with both tails, this time Haruka's points went down.

-Delcatty use assist! - Delcatty held up her paw and a white sphere shined on it. Suddenly a burst of pink petals shoot against Ambipom.

-Perfect! Ambipom use swift, spin on yourself!- Ambipom gave a little jump and made a handstand, leaving her tails extended up in the air and then started releasing yellow stars from the tails while spinning. The stars created a swirl that mixed with the petals, some of them landed on Delcatty doing damage.

-Wow! Hikari just turned around Haruka's attack, look how beautiful! - She called while the public stared in awe at the tornado of stars and petals in the middle of the field.

-Come on Delcatty, use assist again!- This time from the assist came a powerful flamethrower that burned up the petals and created a fire tornado trapping Ambipom inside, who was taking damage –Great!

-This battle is filled with surprises, look how the tables have turned again!

-Haruka should stop using assist now, she knows what could happen- Shuu mentioned in low voice watching the battle on the screen.

-Thunderbolt! - Delcatty released a strong electrical charge towards the small fire tornado creating an explosion. Ambipom skidded on the ground, but got up and showed that she could still fight.

-Ambipom, we're not giving up! Use double hit- Hikari pointed at the opponent, both of Ambipom's tails started glowing pink.

-Dodge it!- The prim pokémon evaded jumping back as Ambipom only hit air trying to strike her causing Hikari to lose more points until finally one hit connected and with the second one Delcatty fell to the ground.

-Quick Ambipom now's our chance! Focus punch!- Ambipom charged her attack as fast as she could and while Delcatty was still getting up she hit her strongly with her hand tail making her fall again and this time decisively. In the judge's booths three red "X" marks appeared, showing that the cat had fainted.

-What a hard battle! - Marian said –But it looks like our winner is Hikari from Twinleaf! - Both coordinators went to their pokémon, thanked them for a good battle and returned them.

After a few minutes the awarding ceremony started.

-And now, the valuable Veilstone ribbon is handed out to our winner Hikari, give her an applause! - Marian said as one of the judges gave the green ribbon to the blue haired girl. Everyone applauded and congratulated the girl.

* * *

A while later the trio had returned to the pokémon center to rest.

-Wow Hikari, who would have guessed, you won…- Haruka sighed.

-Yes, and I don't really know what for if I'm going to Johto- She joked- This ribbon would have been more useful to either of you.

-Bah, take it as a reminder of our contest together- Shuu replied calmly –There will be more ribbons for us to win.

-And speaking of more… I wanna eat, I'm even hungrier than before- Haruka said as she put a hand to her stomach making a tired face.

-How about we go get something to eat then? – Hikari proposed -It's still early.

-I'll go! - Haruka smiled.

-Then let's go all together, we deserve it- Shuu said getting up. All three exited the room and the pokémon center chatting excitedly.


	3. Meet ups, Problems, Confrontations…

**2 – Meet ups, Problems, Confrontations…Shinji!**

In their way searching a noodles restaurant that Haruka wanted to find with a brochure, the trio passed by the front of Veilstone city's department store. The biggest one in all of Sinnoh. Hikari couldn't help it.

-Ahh! I wanna go in- She said, giving little excited jumps –Last time I was here I couldn't.

-But I'm hungry…- Haruka whine holding her stomach again for emphasis.

-How about you two go and then we'll meet up later at the pokémon center room? - Hikari proposed.

-Fine by me- Haruka replied quickly. It was obvious she wanted something to eat, now.

And so, the three of them separated. Hikari went to visit the stores around and loved what she saw. She even bought a few clothes including a beautiful white top with a pink bow and some new skirts and shorts, and a black and pink sweater for the cold days, after all she was going to a new region, even though Haruka told her Johto wasn't really a cold place.

Hikari was just exiting the store when, upon turning around to look at something else… she bumped into someone.

-Ooops I'm sorry, it was my fault- She said.

-No, excuse me, I was the one distracted- Hikari's eyes widened a bit *that voice…* she rose up her gaze –Reiji!

The young man looked at her and smiled brightly –Hikari… what brings you here?

-It's a long story, but I was competing yesterday in the contest- In that moment her stomach made a small noise –Aahh… I haven't eaten anything yet- She mumbled.

-Would you like to come? I haven't eaten either I was just here buying some things- Reiji said kindly –That way we can talk and catch up.

-That would be good, thank you.

After a while of walking and talking, they arrived at Reiji's house. He opened the door and let Hikari pass closing after himself.

-Hello Hikari! - Greeted another familiar face, the pink haired gym leader of Veilstone city, Sumomo, coming from the kitchen to the living.

-Sumomo, hi! How are you doing? - She asked, Sumomo let out a little laugh.

-Fantastic! The gym has been way easier to manage –She replied. Reiji went up to the kitchen followed by the two girls. Sumomo walked up to him –When is Shinji coming? His lunch has been sitting there – She asked in a low voice.

-I'll give it to Hikari- He replied careless while putting away the shopping bags – He's probably not coming until later, don't worry, I know how he's like when he goes to train- He told her calmly.

-Ok.

Reiji served and heated up the food as he and Sumomo sat down to eat, Hikari took seat at the table on the opposite of Reiji and Sumomo.

-Reiji I think you reheated mine too much, this is really hot!- Sumomo said after taking her first bite.

-I'm sorry Sumomo, no wonder mine is cold, I think I heated yours twice by mistake…- He replied with a nervous laugh, taking her plate and getting his to the microwave, Hikari giggled.

The three of them started talking while eating lunch. Hikari told the story of her contest and the reason why she was visiting Veilstone before starting a new journey. After eating Hikari couldn't help but yawn, covering her mouth out of education.

-You tired Hikari? – Reiji asked, getting up and picking up the dishes.

-A little, even though I slept a lot yesterday I got up early today and the contest was tiresome- And after all that, walking, shopping and a tasty meal it was only natural.

-I would let you stay at the guest room but Sumomo is there since they're remodeling the gym and she's staying over. I'm sorry Hikari.

-It's fine, I'll go back to the pokémon center. In any case I'm staying with Haruka and Shuu there, so I guess I'll see you another-wah!- She yelped out, tripping with the table and falling – Ouch that hurts…- She complained.

-Are you ok Hikari?- Reiji asked worried, Sumomo crouched next to her.

-It was nothing, that's good. But still you should rest a bit.

-N-no, I'm…- Reiji and Sumomo didn't take a no for answer and took her to the closest room.

-Come on, you need to rest even for a bit.

-Alright- She replied though still a bit unsure – But just a little bit- Reiji and Sumomo exited the room, turning off the lights and closing the door. Hikari curled up in the bed and after some minutes she fell asleep.

* * *

Hikari woke up to the sound of the door opening, and the lights turned on. She got up groggily and squinted in the light to see the person standing at the door: a boy a couple of years older than her with familiar mauve hair and cold black eyes.

-But… what is the meaning of this?! – He exclaimed in between confused and annoyed. Reiji and Sumomo entered the room quickly after him.

-Shinji calm down. She hit herself and needed some rest, that's all- Reiji explained. Shinji tossed a glare at his brother and then turned to Hikari again.

-And could I know why is she asleep in my bed?

Upon hearing those words Hikari got up immediately, blushing a little out of embarrassment –Eh? I'm-I'm sorry I didn't know!

-Leave her alone Shinji. It was the closest room and she was tired- His older brother replied again.

Shinji said nothing for a moment, then spoke up to Hikari –I don't know why you're here and I don't care. But you should at least leave my room- He said and then exited himself, passing by Sumomo and Reiji who just look at him with slight annoyance.

Hikari frowned, all her sleepiness had vanished –Fine! If I bother you so much then I'm leaving!- She yelled as she exited to the living room/kitchen.

-That's exactly what I said- Shinji said sitting at the table eating some hot cocoa that Reiji had made.

-FINE!

-Hikari wait…- Reiji tried to stop her. Hikari picked her bad, opened the door and…

-woah! It's raining a lot!- She yelped out and closed the door again. Shinji rolled his eyes.

-That's what we tried to tell you- Sumomo said approaching – The rain is harsh you can't leave like that!

-Besides, it's late – Reiji added.

-Oh no! You're not suggesting she stays over- Shinji turned to his brother, pointing accusatively at him.

-And what if I am? – Reiji challenged, he turned to the girl –Ignore him Hikari, you can stay over for the night. You know you're welcome here- He smiled.

-Speak for yourself- Shinji mumbled.

-But Reiji… you said yourself that Sumomo is staying in the guest room because her gym is being remodeled. Where would I stay? – She asked confused.

-Weeeell- Reiji thought for a moment – You looked pretty comfy in my lil bro's bed, why don't you sleep there for the night?- He said with a slight joking tone. Shinji immediately stood up.

-That is not going to happen! Where do you suppose I'll sleep then?

-Well, we do have a futon somewhere.

This started an argument between all three of them that Sumomo had to break in the end, and, acting as a sort of "responsible mom" she took a firm decision.

-I will sleep where I am, Reiji too and you two can sleep together yeah? We'll put the futon in Shinji's room and that's it since the guest room is pretty small.

-Great idea Sumomo, that way they'll also fix their problems- The older said, looking at the younger pair with a sort of scolding glance.

A loud "WHAAAAAAT?!" echoed in the house. However the decision was already taken.

* * *

A while later it was already 9 pm and Hikari was watching TV. Sumomo had already showered and changed clothes like her and was about to go sleep.

-Well Hika… I'm gonna go sleep, have a good night – She said yawning – Sweet dreams and if Shinji bothers you, hit him with a pillow- She giggled while going to her room. Hikari just sighed and inflated her cheeks.

-Any idea where are the brothers?

-Right here Hika- Reiji cheerfully replied, he picked the remote and turned off the TV –It's late, you should go sleep.

-Aaawwww but Reiji!- She whined like a small child.

-No buts come on. And about what Sumomo said… hit him in the head.

-I'll keep it in mind- She got up and went over to the room.

She knocked before entering and saw Shinji over on his bed organizing a bunch of items in his backpack. Max potions, Paralysis cure, etc. And after a while closed up the grey backpack.

-What are you doing? – Hikari asked as he put the bag at the foot of the bed.

-That is none of your business- He replied with a sharp tone.

-Oh come on! You're going to another region?

-Yes, but why do you care?

Hikari shrugged –I'm also traveling to another region- She added as she laid in the futon and under the covers –So tell me, where will you go?- She asked.

Shinji turned off the lights and got in bed too –To Johto- He answered simply.

-Hey! I'll be going there too!- She commented.

-Oh Joy…- He mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

The next morning it was still relatively early and there was already a HUGE argument going on.

-Shut up! You did it on purpose!- Hikari's voice was Heard –Apologize!

-Why should I?- The boy snapped back.

In the other room, Sumomo opened the door with a sleepy face as she rubbed her eyes -What is going on here?- She asked confused.

-That's what I'm gonna find out…- Reiji answered, opening the door to his brother's room.

-I swear I'm gonna-

-Hey! What's going on here?- Reiji asked stopping the threat.

-Re-Reiji!- The girl yelped somewhat embarrassed to see him enter all annoyed. Shinji was lying down at the futon in the floor but Hikari was on top of him, straddling and gripping at his shirt looking right about to choke him while he gripped her arms and growled at her.

-What's going on here? – Was the question asked for the third time. Thought this time Reiji was more surprised than annoyed.

-Is not what you think…- Hikari started, still in shock.

-Get off troublesome girl- Shinji said, getting the girl off of him and standing up –Nothing important, another one of her dramas- He replied exiting the room as he passed by his brother.

Hikari stuck his tongue at him while he left the room and then turned to Reiji and Sumomo who were still confused –Well you see… the thing is that I was still sleeping and he was roaming around and he STEPPED ON ME!- She said angrily raising her voice at the last part just for him to hear her and counter with something but he didn't – So we started arguing and it got out of hand because… ugh!- Hikari exclaimed frustrated.

Reiji and Sumomo exchanged a look and shook their heads before leaving the room as well, each of them went to change clothes.

After a while everyone was in the kitchen, ready for a quick breakfast Reiji had made up. Hikari came up with some of the new clothes she had bought at the Veilstone department store.

-Hey guys! How do I look? – She asked doing a twirl.

-Wow Hikari you look great!- Sumomo said with a big smile.

-You're going on a new journey?- Reiji asked as he served the plates.

-Yep- Hikari nodded and took a seat –I'm starting a new journey on my own, I expect to start today- She added. At that Shinji appeared too with a new outfit: a dark purple long sleeved turtleneck, grey cargo pants with some useful side pockets, a grey jacket with details in violet and silver and shoes in the same color, apart from his usual backpack which he left in the chair before sitting down too.

-Well then… Shinji's also starting a new journey today, right little brother?- Reiji asked playfully as he sat beside him and ruffled a bit at Shinji's hair – So Hikari tell me… where will you go? He asked interested.

-To Johto- She replied eating some of the cheese omelet Reiji has prepared.

-Great!- Reiji beamed – Shinji's also going there, why don't you travel together?- He asked excitedly.

Hikari and Shinji almost chocked at hearing that –WHAT?!

-Brother are you crazy?!

-Hey! I don't think Hikari would enjoy that much traveling alone, besides it's been a long time since you had a traveling partner- Reiji commented.

-Shinji had a traveling partner?

-A pokémon journey is boring if you're alone dear Hikari, I'm sure you know that well- Reiji said chuckling –They were two to be precise. One was called Sakurai, from Kanto, she had long red flaming hair and was pretty serious and goal-oriented, a very good trainer. And in Hoenn he traveled with a girl named Leiko, she was kind of arrogant and came from a good family, she also had red hair now that I think about it, but short and she was also a fantastic coordinator- Reiji explained.

-Which is why she's nothing like Sakurai or Leiko, she's their total opposite… MY complete opposite- Shinji said.

-Fine, forget what I said- Reiji calmed them and rolled eyes, eating some bacon.

-It would be the best.

-But hey, at least keep each other's company up to Canalave- Reiji added.

-That's true- Sumomo joined in as she ate – By the way, if you're going to Johto and the ferry sails from Canalave why are you here in Veilstone?... I thought you were from Twinleaf.

-Well yeah, that's because I-OH MY ARCEUS!- Hikari suddenly shot up worried.

-What's wrong?- The older two asked, Shinji just stared at her because of the sudden movement.

-Is just that yesterday when I bumped into Reiji I had separated from a couple of friends, I stayed over for the night and didn't tell them. Haruka must be so worried!- She explained panicking.

-You can call her from the video phone – Reiji said, standing up and gesturing over to the object that was at the Wall near the backyard.

-Thank you Reiji!- She rushed over and called over to the local pokémon center that was noted down there – Eh… Hi nurse Joy, ummm… could you tell Haruka and Shuu from room 25 that Hikari is calling them please? It's kind of urgent.

-Of course- The nurse replied in a sweet voice and left for a moment. Hikari looked over the window to the pokémon that were outside as she waited. A Shinx was running around chasing a Staraptor, a Cherrim dancing under the sun and a cute Bibarel that-

-HIIIIIKAAAAAAARIIIIII!- Haruka's yelling made her turn over to the screen where the brunette stood with a very worried face –Are you crazy?! How did you disappear like that? Where are you? Are you ok? What happened?

Hikari just smiled nervously and kinda guilty at her friend and the hurricane of questions, but she clearly understood her friend's worry –Well, in that order: don't Yell, no, I didn't really "disappear" in purpose is just that after a bunch of things I forgot, I'm at a friend's house, I'm find. He invited me to lunch I said yes, then it rained, I stayed over and I totally forgot about you and Shuu I'm sorry- She explained nervous and embarrassed – How is he?

-Very worried- The green-haired boy added appearing up on screen –But Haruka was just hysterics, we went out to search you for hours and she almost didn't sleep… we thought something had happened to you.

-I'm so sorry… - She mumbled lowering her head.

-So what would you do now?- Haruka asked, visibly more calm now.

-Well… I think I'll start my trip to Johto… it was awesome being in that contest with you guys but I think I'll get going. From here to Canalave it's like 5 days- She sighed at the last part.

-They're 4- Haruka said –But… I thought our farewell would be different.

-Aw come on Haruka don't get sad… the contest and the final battle where great

-You're right… Ah by the way! Shuu and I saw a poster for a contest in Lake Valor, Like the Mikuri cup!- She said excitedly.

-Great! I wish you lots of luck!

-Well… we'll talk later... note down my Pokénav.

-You got a Pokénav?

-Masato gave it to me- She said sticking out her tongue playfully.

Hikari laughed – Ok, thought I don't know why if I don't have one.

-You never know!

-Ok, ok- Hikari took a strip of paper and noted down the number, said bye and hanged up.

-I guess I should check up on my stuff one last time before going to Canalave- She sighed getting up.

-You should too Shinji- Sumomo added.

-I did last night- He replied uninterested.

-But still.


	4. Solaceon Town a Luxio away

**3 – Solaceon Town a Luxio away**

Sometime later both trainers were ready to leave, they agreed on going together to Canalave and once they arrived in Johto they'd part ways. Shinji exits his room, open backpack in hand –I'll just ask once… where is Electivire?

-Reiji said he wouldn't give him to you and hid the poké ball- Sumomo explained, entering the house to drink some water after training with Lucario for a while. Shinji sighed and in that moment Reiji came in holding a yellow pokémon egg with black stripes. Hikari was following him.

-Tell me!

-Nope.

-Please!

-No.

-Don't be mean!

-Reiji, where is Electivire?

-I think he's resting in the backyard- The older answered calmly.

-Well give me his poké ball I'm leaving already- He replied obviously.

-You won't be taking Electivire, I got you a substitute- Reiji said showing him the pokémon egg.

-What pokémon is it?

-It's a secret- Reiji replied playfully –I'll just say it's an electric type.

-Reiji tell me!- Hikari asked.

-Brother… I need Electivire because as you know Johto's first gym is a flying-type one, I won't argue with you.

-Neither will I. This egg, or more like the pokémon that will hatch from it, is special and I'm sure it'll give Electivire a good rest- Reiji explained.

-I'm not taking that egg with me.

-Well I'm not giving you Electivire.

-I will!

Both brothers turned to the blue-haired girl –what?

-I can take care of the egg, I wanna see what pokémon is it.

-So you'll travel with my bro?

-Eh yeah, I guess- She shrugged though a bit insecure.

-Great!- Reiji handed Hikari the yellow egg –Don't worry about having a full team, when the baby hatches Shinji can send me over one of his pokémon and catch it.

-What? I never said I agree with this plan!- Shinji complained. Being amazingly ignored.

-Will it hatch quickly?

-Well… it'll hatch when it's ready.

They went up to the door – Well, thank you for everything Reiji, we'll be seeing each other- Hikari smiled.

-By the way- Reiji mentioned – If you want you you can also leave some of your pokémon here with me. I'll take care of them while you two travel- He smiled warmly.

-Thank you, that's kind.

-Goodbye brother.

-Take care you two, please don't argue two much, and remember to have patience and respect.

-Okay…- They both replied.

* * *

The two trainers had been walking for a while now and still were merely halfway to Solaceon. None of them spoke, Shinji was ahead silently while Hikari tagged along behind, petting and looking at the yellow egg.

-Shinji, I'm tired. Can we rest?

-Don't start now.

-Argh! We've been walking for long – She complained.

-And we're not even halfway- The boy replied, not even turning back or stopping.

-You're not the one carrying the egg.

-No. And don't give me that excuse.

-You're mean!

-And you're annoying.

-Awww pleeeeease, just this once!- She said trying to negotiate. It was quite obvious it wouldn't be the only time though…

-Fine- Shinji sighed – Just this once.

They stopped somewhere comfortable and it was just in time for lunch too.

-Awww, in moments like these I really miss Takeshi's cooking… or mom's- Hikari lamented while extending a cream-colored picnic blanket with help from Prinplup, Pachirisu, Ambipom and Buneary –One of the disadvantages of traveling, you gotta make do with what you have...

-Yeah…-Shinji mumbled taking out some things from is backpack as well. Hikari noted the cooking implements –Hey, You know how to cook too?- She asked somewhat surprised and curious.

-What do you think I eat when camping?- He asked back.

She shrugged -…Touché.

Pachirisu and Buneary giggled, while Ambipom and Prinplup just shook their heads.

-Then let's make something together- She said somewhat excited, ready to show her skills and really up to demonstrate a thing or two most likely. Also that the idea of cooking with him, or watch him cook, was intriguing to say the least.

-In that case you can help by searching some firewood- He said.

Hikari nodded –Prinplup, you're in charge- She said, the penguin pokémon patted his chest with a flipper in a gesture of authority and turned to look at Pachirisu, who just sat down with an innocent face.

* * *

Hikari crouched down upon seeing a dark colored dry branch –This one will work too- She said picking it up and holding it along a bunch others she had already found –I think it's enough- She got –Who would have guessed, Shinji can cook too…and if Reiji taught him, he should be pretty good- She smiled. Hikari headed back to the camping place when she heard some noise in the bushes near –Eh, anyone there?- There was no answer –Shinji, guys?- The rustling was heard once more.

-Lux…- Suddenly a pair of brilliant eyes looked up at her from the bushes, a pokémon's shadow looming near. Hikari felt a chill down her back and hurried back to the campsite, holding the firewood tightly.

Shinji looked up upon seeing the girl run up to them, practically hiding behind the safety of her pokémon –What the-?- He exclaimed.

-There's something following me!- Hikari replied nervously. Prinplup and Ambipom immediately got up and alert, taking defensive stances. From the bushes appeared a female Luxio growling and showing her fangs, but she had something different, a very peculiar detail: she was yellow-colored – A Luxio!

-Gliscor get ready!- Shinji quickly tossed out a poké ball from which Gliscor came out ready to attack, the Luxio growled again at the opponent –X-scissor!- Gliscor's pincers started to glow white and with a quick X-shaped movement hit the Luxio. The electric pokémon jumped left to evade but stopped and grimaced a bit when she touched the ground, then shot a shadow ball at the Gliscor –Sandstorm now- Gliscor attacked with a gust of dust and dirt which blew back the shadow ball at Luxio and hurt her, however the pokémon didn't give up and released a strong amount of electricity that hit the fang scorpion pokémon head-on, unfortunately for her… it seemed to do nothing! -Gliscor finish it off with another X-scissor- Gliscor shook off the electricity like it was nothing and proceeded to attack the spark pokémon, making her drop to the ground. Shinji immediately tossed a poké ball and after a few shakes the pokémon was caught.

-You caught the Luxio, great!

Shinji simply picked up the poké ball and stared at it thoughtfully –That Luxio… I believe her left back paw was injured- He suddenly said.

-Eh?- Hikari blinked confusedly at such affirmation.

Shinji released the Luxio and approached cautiously, the Luxio hissed and growled angrily, stepping back. She was obviously annoyed of having been captured and was still very defensive.

Hikari crouched from a safe distance –It's ok don't be scared.

-Big words from the one who was scared by her moments ago.

-Oh shush- She told the boy and turned back to the Luxio –Calm down I won't do anything, we just want to know if you're ok- Hikari's pokémon walked up to the Luxio and she seemed to become more nervous until Ambipom and Prinplup started talking to her. It was then that both trainers saw her back paw was indeed somewhat swollen and she limped a bit.

-Wow you were right!- The girl mentioned –How did you know? – She asked turning to the trainer, who was taking out a potion from his bag and approaching the Luxio carefully, but she only stared at him with uncertainty.

-During the battle she jumped left, trying to protect that side, but she stopped immediately from the pain- Shinji replied as he sprayed the medicine in the hurt paw and then all over to restore her health a bit –Besides, it was weird that she didn't catch up to you when running, seeing as you're so slow- He said calmly.

-What did you say?!- She yelled annoyed, Shinji didn't pay much attention and returned the Luxio to the poké ball for resting. Hikari dropped the subject –You'll keep her?

-Yes, for now. Luxio usually travel in prides, this one probably got separated after being injured or something and took this area as her territory, attacking you when she felt you had invaded it, even when being hurt. She's got courage. Also in case you didn't notice…with how clueless you are… she's a different color, which makes her quite rare- He explained.

-So she's strong and rare? That's why you keep her?- She summed up blankly.

-And I need an electric pokémon for the gym because that thing- He said pointing to the egg that was being currently guarded by the Ambipom –won't hatch by then, I'm sure.

Hikari sighed – Well I guess it makes sense- She said while she went to pick some of the twigs she had dropped while running –Now let's go cook already I'm hungry- She mumbled.

* * *

After another while the group was finally enjoying lunch. Even, of course, the pokémon, for which Hikari had made something too and leftovers she had from her backpack.

-Hmmm- Hikari ate happily –This is really good… you're great at cooking too Shinji!- She exclaimed with a smile after swallowing.

-I guess…- He replied without giving it much importance, eating quietly.

-…

-…

There was an awkward silence that Hikari didn't know how to break –So… what are you going to do once we get to Johto? I mean, where are we going first?

-We'll land in Newbark and from there the best option is to continue traveling up to Violet which is where the first gym is.

-Mmmm… why did you choose to go to Johto?- She asked interested.

Shinji shrugged –I guess I wanted to revisit Johto, it's been long since I was there. And my mineral badge, the one from Olivine, got damaged- He lowered his voice a bit at the last part.

Hikari tried not to laugh –How?

-Honchkrow… when he was still a Murkrow started playing around with it. Murkrow love shiny things – He explained looking at the crow pokémon that was staring at both and upon noticing what the conversation was about turned around and started eating quickly acting innocent.

Hikari laughed this time, but just a little.

-However first we'd have to cross Cherrygrove city first- Shinji said as he finished eating.

-Well- Hikari placed her plate in front of her in the blanket, got up and went over to the pokémon –I'm done eating- She searched in her new black and white bag and took out a small box filled with something that looks like little oval cookies. Her pokémon quickly gathered around her, each one took one and ate it happily.

-What is that?

-Poffins- She replied –You've never heard of them? They're the best thing you can give to your pokémon if you're a coordinator.

-And what are they made of?- He asked raising an eyebrow. Hikari thought it was weird to see him so confused by something that for her was so basic.

-They're baked, they have mostly flour and berries but also milk, butter, sugar and that sort of things depending on how you make them. Not only do they make pokémon stronger and more agile but also their fur is shinier and softer and most importantly they create better bonds between trainers and pokémon. They always appreciate when you make an effort for them… hey I know!- She picked a few more and gave them to Shinji's pokémon. Honchkrow looked at it weirdly but ate it in three pecks but didn't seem to enjoy the flavor much. Torterra ate it in one gulp and happily let out a "Terra!" Luxio did the same with a smile licking over her lips. Gliscor tasted it but spit it back and dropped the rest uninterested and Weavile ate it and nodded in approval –Well, seems like Honchkrow and Gliscor didn't like them much, maybe I should try with other berries- The girl said to herself.

-Don't get used to giving them those, I don't want my pokémon to get all spoiled- Shinji said simply before picking both plates and pointed to Prinplup and the fire.

Hikari asked Prinplup to put out the fire and put her hands in her hips –Spoiled? What do you mean?

-Look behind you.

Hikari turned and to her surprise, Pachirisu and Buneary had their little paws together as if asking and big sparkly eyes. Yep, typical little Growlithe face.

-Ah no! I won't give you more, you guys know I won't – Hikari said, the pokémon pouted cutely- I said no. Now let's go we still have a long way to go- She went to her bag, picked her poké balls and returned her team. Then she packed up some things, put on her bag and picked the egg –All ready!

Shinji did the same and both resumed walking again. Hikari started making questions about his pokémon, their personalities, behavior, attacks… and so time went by. It was around five pm when both finally arrived Solaceon, immediately heading to the pokémon center to take a room.

-Ahhh finally!- Hikari complained, tossing her bag away somewhere and lying down in one of the beds –And there's still such a long way to go…- She added. She turned to see Shinji taking out some poké balls and go out –Where are you going?

-Training… I want to see what this Luxio can do.

-Mmmmm ok… I'll rest a bit- She said with a yawn.

-Whatever- He turned off the light for her and left the room.

* * *

Shinji was just outside the pokémon center in one of the training fields with Weavile and the new Luxio.

-Show me what you've got, bite!- The Luxio dashed out to her opponent with a bite but her leg still hindered her speed so Weavile evaded –Try with thunderbolt- Luxio released a lot of electricity from her body against Weavile but the dark-type intercepted it with a shadow claw, diverting the electricity.

Luxio looked impressed at her opponent's ability and couldn't evade the shadow claw that hit her directly, however she didn't give up and growled –Luuux.

-Double team!- In a flash a bunch of different Luxio copies scattered on the field –Now shadow ball!- Each of the copies fired a shadow ball against the opponent. Weavile didn't know where to run and received the attack –Thunderbolt!- The clones disappeared and the real Luxio attacked with a thunder strike, which considerably weakened Weavile –Good… I think I can work with you- He said the young lion pokémon – But we need to test your speed once you recover.

-Excuse, that Luxio is your right?- Shinji turned upon hearing an older voice near the entrance to the pokémon center. The one who had spoken was none less than professor Nanakamado, one of his assistants followed him.

-Yes, why?- He asked simply, returning Weavile but leaving Luxio outside.

-It's very interesting, it's got a different color- He explained thoughtfully as he looked at the electric type that just sat there curiously – I was wondering if you'd let me take a look at her in the pokémon center.

-Yeah?- He replied looking somewhat confused.

-This is something I cannot let pass. Actually I had come here to Solaceon to study more closely a pack of Luxio but the townspeople told me they left a few days ago. It would be just for a moment since I'm leaving tomorrow to Canalave and- The man explained but Shinji suddenly interrupted.

-Wait… you said you're going to Canalave?

-Yes, to the library to continue some investigations- The assistant answered with a smile –The helicopter will be here tomorrow morning.

-I propose something professor Nanakamado…- Nanakamado looked at the boy with interest and curiosity –I'll let you check up Luxio if you can please take me and my traveling partner to Canalave with you… we need to take a ferry that will take us to Newbark, Johto.

Nanakamado seemed to consider it for a moment but smiled –Well, I supposed hat can be done, you've got yourself a deal boy, now let's go inside. By the way don't I know you?

-Yes you do sir, my name is Shinji and years ago I received my started from you- He replied simply, putting his hands in his pockets and going to the pokémon center, Luxio got up and followed him.


	5. Traveling by air, traveling by sea

**4- Traveling by air, traveling by sea ¡We'll get to Newbark in just a blink!**

After taking some pictures and few stands of fur from Luxio, professor Nanakamado thanked Shinji and told him that the helicopter would be getting there around 11 am the next day-The boy simply returned Luxio to her poké ball, thanked him and went back to his room, not surprised at all to find Hikari still sleeping. The trainer decided to take a shower and go sleep as well.

* * *

It was around 5 in the morning when Hikari woke up, she wasn't sleepy anymore, which was understandable seeing as she had gone to sleep very early the day before. She yawned a bit and stretched to fully wake up. She turned to the right and saw Shinji still sleeping, she smiled a bit.

*Ah… he looks so calm* She thought as she looked at her traveling companion. She got up and exited the room quietly to see what time was it and what could she do as she simply didn't want to sleep anymore –And there's still a long way...- She told herself once more, remembering yesterday's talk –Oh hey that's it!- She told herself suddenly as she walked up to the lobby with an idea in mind. She went up to the nurse on call –Nurse Joy, is there a place where I can make poffins here?

-Why yes- She replied with a smile –The right aisle at the fourth room- She answered pointing out to the right aisle for Hikari.

-Thank you- Hikari went back to the room trying not to make much noise, picked her bag, and got out again. She went to the aisle the nurse had signaled to a small kitchen and started getting things ready. She started by making the base poffin dough and added a couple of rawst and aguav berries along with a pecha to balance the taste. After putting her pokétch to time she got to stir the mix that was getting more and more uniform, greener and thicker by the time. After a few moments of stirring constantly at an appropriate pace, she took it out of the fire, poured the mix in the molds and placed it in the small oven.

After a while she had done the same with other berries of different flavors and obtained at least 30 poffin of various colors –Well… I've done a good job!- Hikari said to herself happily, clasping her hands together with a smile, at that her stomach growled –Uhhh… now I should get some food for myself.

* * *

Hikari was having breakfast at one of the pokémon center tables when Shinji appeared with a tray in his hands, it was around 7 am –Oh you woke up- Hikari simply said as she kept eating.

Shinji sat down opposite of her to eat –Usually I wake up at this time- He replied simply.

-Hmmm… I woke up early because yesterday I went to sleep very early so yeah – She added with a nervous laugh –But at least I'm well rested, because we still have a long way to go- She sighed looking at her plate.

-Hmm!- Shinji called her attention as he swallowed -…I got us a way to get to Canalave faster.

-Really?!- The coordinator asked excitedly raising her gaze.

-professor Nanakamado said that he can take us there in helicopter. I met him yesterday while training and said he was going to the Canalave library… and for a little inspection to the strange Luxio I caught yesterday he said he'd do us the favor- He explained –The helicopter will arrive today at 11.

Hikari looked at her pokétch, it was 7:04, there was still a lot of time…

-So… Do you already know of any contest?- Shinji asked, just to make conversation.

-Huh?

-If you already know of any contest to take place in Johto soon- He repeated, looking up at her –I mean, you'll still participate on them right?

-Well yes but… I still don't know of any- She admitted – Once we get to Johto I'll search out more info.

* * *

After a few hours of walking around the city and talking the trainers reunited with Nanakamado at the specified hour and got to the helicopter, apparently it would be 3 hours of travel only. Hikari talked with the professor while Shinji just distracted himself by looking out of the window absorbed in his thoughts.

-That pokémon egg, do you have a long time with it?- Nanakamado asked the girl, pointing at the precious item in her arms.

-No at all- Hikari replied shaking her head –Barely since yesterday, I still don't know what pokémon is it, but I'm almost sure it's an electric-type.

-Well, judging from its color I'd say it is an electric-type, but one can't be completely sure- He commented –Where did you obtain it?

-Shinji's older brother is a pokémon breeder and gave it to u-well, he gave it to Shinji but I'm taking care of it for now- She answered with a smile, rubbing the eggshell.

-I see, take good care of it then please. And say Hikari, you're ready for the Johto contests?

-Well… yes, I think so, I was in Blackthorn once for a while but I still don't know much about Johto. A friend that traveled all over the region told me a lot about them – She explained somewhat thoughtfully –What about you professor? What are you investigating now?- She asked curiously-I mean, if you're heading to Canalave library and all…

-Well, to tell the truth I'm investigating alongside some colleagues from other regions about the different colored pokémon, like that Luxio your friend has. Many studies about them exist until now, they're extremely rare pokémon but even so they don't have any physical or psychological difference from other common pokémon.

-In other words, she's a common Luxio like any other?

-Exactly.

Hikari simply side-stared at Shinji and then decided to start looking through the window too, the landscape was amazing. At the moment they were overflying Hearthome city, she could see the green areas of Amity square and the higher buildings like the Contest Hall. The view made Hikari wish she brought a camera.

* * *

It was around 2:30 pm and the helicopter had reached Canalave city. After landing and thanking professor Nanakamado and his team the group parted ways and Hikari and Shinji headed to the nearest pokémon center. They made a short stop first at the ferry port where they found out the next ferry to Newbark made a stop in Pallet and would be leaving that same day at 5 pm and would reach its destination the next day around midday. They bought their tickets and then went to get some lunch.

After eating and resting a bit Hikari decided to call home so she made her way to one of the communicators and dialed the numb, she was answered pretty quickly.

-Hi mom!- She greeted with a smile.

-Hi honey, I was already thinking it was strange that you hadn't called me yet, I saw how you won the Veilstone contest- she said excitedly –A bit weird- She added with a finger to her chin, in that moment Glameow appeared on the screen – You don't need that ribbon since you're going to Johto… by the way where are you now?- She finally asked.

-Weeeeell the thing is… I'm in Canalave- She explained sweatdropping.

-What?!- Ayako exclaimed surprised, Glameow fell from… wherever it was that she was standing –B-but I thought you'd come home first, and how did you get there so fast?

-Well, we meet up with-

Her mom interrupted a moment –We?

-Oh yeah!- She remembered nervous –Ummm… do you remember Shinji? Satoshi's rival back we were traveling together?- Ayako nodded –Well… for now I'm traveling with him. I-I'll present him to you another day, we just got to Canalave because professor Nanakamado was coming to the library and could bring us as well. We already bought the ferry tickets and we'll be leaving today at 5pm getting to Newbark around tomorrow midday- She explained.

-Then… I see you have everything sorted out.

-Yep- She replied with a proud smile – So there's no need to worry.

-And then I get more worried- Ayako sighed, Glameow nodded.

Hikari pouted at the comment, but shook her head – Well mom, we'll talk later when I'm in the ferry if you want.

-Sounds good, take care.

* * *

Hikari was excited when she got in the ferry, she got near the edge where you could still see all of Canalave getting farther away She'd be leaving Sinnoh and going to Johto. She couldn't wait to see everything, the sceneries, the pokémon, the cities… and the contest of course! She already had some combinations practiced and ready… not to mention her poffin got better with each day.

-Oh!- She suddenly remembered –The poffin I made for Shinji's pokémon- She thought on it for a moment and then decided to leave it be – I'll give them to them once everyone's out of their poké balls again – She told herself. With this she went to the her assigned room, left her bag and the egg and went outside again to walk around a bit, taking advantage of the natural light.

The ferry was very well equipped, it wasn't luxurious of course but it had its charm. Simple rooms for all passengers, a buffet area and the huge stern and bow where there were even battle fields for the passenger's enjoyment.

As she walked along one of the lateral corridors she saw a blonde girl with short hair leaning on the railing shouting some words. She wondered if maybe she had dropped something or there was any problem and peeked out. It seems the girl was letting one of her pokémon swim freely next to the ship, it was a light blue creature with a long tail ending in a caudal fin but still possessing four paws, Hikari took out her Pokédex for more information.

" _Vaporeon the bubble jet pokémon and one of the_ _evolved forms of Eevee._ _It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water"_ The pokédex's voice explained as Hikari saw the pokémon's picture on it, the trainer of said pokémon turned curiously.

-Hey, first time you see a Vaporeon?

-Oh, not really, but it has been long since I saw one, it's beautiful- Hikari answered looking from the edge.

-Isn't it? I've raised it with lots of love, my name is Sunney and yours?- She introduced herself.

-I'm Hikari. Question, are you a coordinator?

-No- She shook her head –I'm a pokémon trainer, but you could also say I love showing off my pokémon. Right now I'm going to Pallet town in Kanto, you're going there too?

-I'm going a bit farther away, to Newbark in Johto. I'm a coordinator and I'm gonna participate in the contests there.

-Oh I see why you asked the, a coordinator- She nodded to herself –You look like you're good- She added as compliment.

-I just hope to give my best- In that moment Vaporeon appeared with a jump in the starboard and shook a bit to get rid of the excess of water to not be dripping around. Hikari and Sunney started walking around as they chatted, reaching the ferry's bow where there was a lot of people distracting themselves with their pokémon, chatting and looking at the ocean or the sky. The battlefield was empty as people where still exploring and getting a bit used to the ship's movement.

-Ahh I really want a good practice, Vaporeon has lots of energy- The girl turned to her pokémon who smiled brightly at her –Hey Hikari, look at this- Sunney turned to the water-type –Vaporeon… use your shadow ball and ice beam now- she murmured to the pokémon pointing up. The Vaporeon nodded and shot a shadow ball above itself to then shoot an ice beam right through it, making it burst creating a small cloud of purple fog above. Everyone turned almost immediately –Excuse me good afternoon, would anyone want to battle me?!- She asked loud and clear with her hands on her hips, for a moment no one said anything.

-I do- Hikari turned upon recognizing the voice.

-Shinji!

Suney looked at her amusedly –You know him?

-Yeah he's my traveling partner- Hikari laughed – This will be interesting.

-Oooh I see, you're right – She introduced herself to the boy –My name is Sunney, what do you think of a one-to-one battle?

-Fine by me- Shinji answered taking out a poké ball.

Both trainers positioned themselves a few meters away in the field while Hikari backed to see the battle.

-I will use Vaporeon- The water pokémon stepped up, ready for battle.

-Luxio standby for battle!- The yellow Luxio appeared in the field growling and showing her fangs, Sunney looked somewhat surprised and among the sidelines started the comments of "an electric type pokémon" and "that Luxio has a different color" –Ladies first- He said with a smirk.

-You'll regret it… ice beam now!- A white-ish beam went straight to Luxio.

-Double team!- A bunch of Luxio appeared all over the field and the ice beam simply destroyed a copy.

-Try with your aqua tail!- The Vaporeon raised his tail up in the air and from it started to form a water spiral that expanded and hit al copies and the original Luxio –Excellent, shadow ball now!

-Use shadow ball you too! – Luxio recovered by shaking a bit and shot the sphere of ghost energy to counter the one that almost hit her.

-Vaporeon iron tail!

-Dodge it and bite!

Vaporeon ran up at the Luxio with a shiny silver tail, graceful and fast but in this last aspect Luxio won by dodging the incoming attack with a jump. Immediately she bit the pokémon's iron tail with her fangs, Vaporeon growled in pain –Now slam it down- Shinji smirked when Luxio used her strength to knock over the water-type against the ground. To everyone's surprise the pokémon's steel-like tail broke the field's metal floor and got stuck, Vaporeon tried to release himself but simply couldn't.

-Wow- Hikari mumbled in awe –He used Vaporeon's iron tail against himself – Vaporeon tried to release his tail desperately but his fin was trapped.

-Keep calm, use hydro pump!- His trainer called, Vaporeon shoot a powerful burst of water against the opponent.

-Dodge it and use thunderbolt!

Luxio jumped again to dodge and used a supper-effective electric attack against the water pokémon that, being immobilized, received the attack fully and then dropped defeated. Everyone waited a few moments but it was clear that the battle had come to an end.

Sunney ran up to her pokémon and noticed that his tailfin was indeed stuck and somewhat hurt, with no other choice she congratulated the pokémon for a good job with a pat and returned him to his poké ball. Luxio celebrated her victory before going up to her trainer, Hikari and Sunney also complimented trainer and pokémon.

* * *

-Hey… wake up- Hikari heard a muffled voice – Wake up already, we're almost at Newbark- Hikari started yawning and blinking away the sleep, rubbing her eyes. She got up and opened the room's door to see Shinji all ready and waiting for her.

-Hm?- She asked still half-asleep –What's wrong?

-You sleep like a Snorlax- He commented –Yesterday night we went to have some dinner with the Vaporeon girl and you stayed up taking with her. You went to sleep around 2 am when the ferry got to Pallet.

-What time is it?

-It's 9 am.

Hikari lied back down on her bed – Wake me up when it's later.

-We're disembarking in 15 minutes- He pressed.

-We're in Newbark?!- She asked sitting up with a jolt.

-I told you so.

Hikari got up – Aahh wait for me I'll get ready!- She closed the door and quickly got changed, brushed her hair and checked her bag and things before leaving the room. The wind was warm and humid and they were approaching land. Newbark was small, similar to Twinleaf, full of green areas, trees and small houses. Hikari couldn't wait to get down and start her new adventure.


	6. A high five for Chikorita!

**5- A high five for Chikorita!**

After landing on Newbark Hikari and Shinji went first to a pokémon center, even though Hikari had lost all sleepiness upon seeing the small new town. She thought it was still too early to call her mom so they simply rented a room and started wandering around Newbark's streets. Hikari had also decided to leave the "mysterious egg" with Nurse Joy.

As soon as they started walking around the town they noticed an unusual amount of police officers commanded by an official Jenny investigating and patrolling around as if they were searching or tracking something or someone - How strange what do you think it's going on Shinji?- The blue haired girl asked. The boy was just looking at the scene with a frown.

-I don't know but I don't like all that fuss- He replied.

-Even so, I hope it's nothing bad it could be a robbery or someone missing- Hikari was thinking on the possible options when they reached an open green area secluded from the more "transited" central part of Newbark – How pretty!- She said upon seeing the grass that extended over the whole block with some trees and rocks here and there and even a flower bed near some benches to rest and admire the place.

Hikari immediately released Prinplup and Pachirisu to start practicing. Meanwhile Shinji let out Luxio and Weavile for some training.

-Luxio thunderbolt against Weavile- He ordered. Luxio shot her electric attack against Weavile who quickly dodged.

Hikari looked at the scene interested –Hey Shinji you know? Once I used one of my contest techniques in a gym leader battle and that really took her by surprise. I don't know if you'll use it too but… I could try, just to show you something- Shinji was about to decline but then she quickly added –I promise I'll leave you train alone afterwards- She smiled. A nice offer. Endure more of her comments and complaining while he tried to concentrate? He'd be an idiot if he said no.

-Fine- He nodded – Let's see what you've got.

Hikari nodded – Okay Luxio… I want you to use your thunderbolt above Weavile but without really attacking her got it?- She started with a patient voice.

Luxio looked somewhat insecure and confused but decided to try and do what the girl indicated, the electricity concentrated on top of the dark type, crackling around until it "burst" and made sparks similar to fireworks rain around. Weavile stayed paralyzed while trying to think where to run in order to evade.

-Pathetic- Shinji mumbled upon seeing her panic, Weavile looked down somewhat ashamed.

-Don't listen to him!

Both trainer and pokémon stared at Hikari –It's ok to be scared, calm down and use ice beam in the best way you can – She said –I've seen you fight and I know you can do it.

Weavile looked at her surprised it was the first time she had genuine words of support. Shinji would probably have called her useless and ordered some other attack but Hikari, this girl she barely knew, was giving her the chance to act out on her own and prove herself and her trainer, and she wanted to. Weavile quickly used ice beam to create a barrier from the ground up to protect herself. Luxio was about to attack again but Hikari stopped her and called Prinplup forward.

-Use whirlpool!- Prinplup tossed a powerful water tornado that broke the ice, Weavile jumped out of the way immediately and then countered midair with another ice beam that hit Prinplup's flipper – Weavile try to battle Prinplup come on!

Weavile nodded and blocked a bubblebeam. Shinji stared a bit impressed, his pokémon showed a determination different to anything he'd seen before in her. Weavile used a shadow claw while jumping around without stopping effectively chaining attack after attack with Prinplup trapped as the target. What had started as a small training now seemed to be turning into a full-on battle. Pachirisu was quietly standing beside Hikari, watching her trainer's determination –Prinplup bubblebeam- Prinplup jumped and shoot a bunch of bubbles that surrounded Weavile, quickly popping upon contact. Weavile could be good at attacking but it seemed she didn't know quite well when or how to use her attacks so she simply resorted to blocking with her claws waiting for the barricade of bubbles to stop.

-Use ice beam and shadow claw!- Hikari turned to see Shinji who had given the order. Weavile froze the bubbles with her ice beam turning them into ice spheres before tossing them back like bullets at Prinplup with the shadow claw's impulse making the penguin pokémon fall back – The battle is over- The boy mumbled to himself and then turned to Weavile – You did good.

Hikari and Pachirisu were helping Prinplup get up, the little squirrel gave her partner pats on the back with a big grin – You should congratulate more your pokémon. It makes them happy and makes them respect and care about you more not to mention they'll have more confidence in themselves. I think we all like to be congratulated for our efforts- She approached Weavile and petted her head –Those attacks are awesome, what you did with that shadow claw… it was great.

-Why did you leave Weavile do everything by herself?

-Because I wanted to see what she can really do. I've noticed that pokémon can surprise you when you let them be themselves and trust them. Besides by evaluating their course of action based on their own way of thinking you can know their way of thinking strengths and weaknesses.

Shinji didn't say anything, he just stared at Weavile who looked determined to keep training. Luxio had been staring very interested too with sparkly eyes towards Hikari. The girl simply turned back to her pokémon –Well Prinplup do you feel alright to do some training?- The penguin pokémon nodded proudly –Excellent. Pachirisu use sweet kiss, Prinplup bubblebeam- She commanded towards the open space.

Pachirisu released a bunch of small hearts from her mouth that started floating around before getting caught inside Prinplup's bubbles –Now Prinplup whirlpool! And Pachirisu you use discharge but not too strong and make sure to not attack the water directly- Prinplup used once more the huge water tornado that pulled in the bubbles making them swirl and jump around the water. Pachirisu let out some jolts of blue electricity in every direction from under the whirlpool surrounding it and making contact in some areas causing sparks and water droplets to fly about, it was fantastic-Now finish it up with peck!- Prinplup launched himself to the whirlpool with his beak shining white and destroyed it causing some bubble to pop and making a rain of sparkles and water on the whole field –well done!- She said happily.

Prinplup placed his flippers at his sides raising his beak proudly and Pachirisu started jumping and moving her tiny paws in the air excitedly, then she ran to Hikari and extended her paws with sparkly eyes.

-Chipa chi?

-A poffin? Ummm that's right!- She picked the poffin box in her bag –Hey Shinji!- She called as she handed Pachirisu and Prinplup a couple of pink poffin. On the other side at the boy's training battle Luxio had just bit weavile's arm which didn't seem to affect her much.

-What is it?

-Could you let out the rest of your pokémon?

-What for?

Hikari pouted, hadn't she told him it was just rude to answer one question with another like that? –Because I made different poffins and I wanna see if they like them- She replied.

-You're still on that aren't you?- He sighed and released Torterra Honchkrow and Gliscor. Hikari gave Torterra and Luxio pink poffins like the ones she'd given to her pokémon as they had liked those from the start and then offered a green ones to Gliscor and Honchkrow. The last one seemed to like it and cawed happily but Gliscor once more spit it and refused another one. Hikari resigned herself to just put away the rest, she'll have more chances.

Suddenly Honchkrow stood alert and started looking around suspiciously, Shinji noticed almost immediately –Honchkrow what's wrong? – The crow pokémon charged one of his wings with a night slash and sped up against some nearby bushes, cutting some of the leaves in a clean movement. Everyone saw how a small light green pokémon with a huge leaf on its head jumped out from the bushes and hid behind a rock trembling.

-Is that a Chikorita?- Shinji asked more to himself as Hikari approached the little one carefully. The pokémon curled up in the ground. Honchkrow perched himself in Torterra's tree and Shinji took out his Pokédex.

" _Chikorita, the leaf pokémon. This docile pokémon absorbs energy from sunrays by using photosynthesis. The big leaf on its head has many purposes: detecting the atmosphere's humidity and temperature which helps it find warm places and on the other side it can let out a sweet and gentle aroma that calms those around it. This can be used in advantage in battle"_

-Poor thing he looks scared- Hikari said, petting the pokémon carefully as it simply stayed quiet covering itself with its leaf. The girl picked it up and it just kept calm.

-It's a female- Shinji said without looking away from the Pokédex.

Hikari just blinked –Eh? ...I'm sorry oh, I called you a boy- She murmured to the pokémon that curled up in her arms.

-And has a trainer.

-She does?- At that moment she remembered earlier when they saw the police patrolling Newbark –H-hay! What if this Chikorita is the one they were searching for? I mean the police we saw earlier.

Shinji turned to her as he put away his dex –I don't think so, they wouldn't make such a mess just for a case like this, unless it was very special-Both thought about it for a moment.

-Isn't Chikorita… one of the starter pokémon for new trainers here in Johto?- Hikari mentioned.

-I though you didn't know anything about Johto.

-Almost anything- She corrected. She searched another of her pink poffin –Wow I only have two left…- She said to herself, picking on and offering it to the grass-type. –Here little one… I won't hurt you.

-Chiko?- The Chikorita finally raised her eyes, moving aside her leaf to see the poffin. Then she looked at Hikari, the girl seemed sincere and kind and she had been watching for a few moments. Chikorita decided to trust her and nibbled on the poffin, she immediately liked it and finished it –Chiko!- She smiled and moved her leaf, a sweet fragrance scattered in the air.

-See?...You're so cute and you sweet scent is fantastic- Hikari said, lifting her up in front of her, the Chikorita touched her nose with her little paw and Hikari smiled with tenderness, all the pokémon looked at the scene.

Shinji rolled his eyes at the "childish" display –I think we should go to the pokémon center to see if anyone has reported her lost.

* * *

No sooner said than done they went back to the pokémon center and talked with the nurse –Nurse Joy- Hikari started approaching –Umm... we found this lost Chikorita and the Pokédex indicates she has a trainer- Upon seeing the pokémon the pink-haired nurse was surprised.

-Chikorita there you are! You found her that's such a relief- She exclaimed excitedly picking the pokémon. Chikorita's eyes widened and started moving and struggling, breaking free from nurse joy's hands to the reception desk and immediately to Hikari's arms who caught her at the right moment –Woops- She blinked surprised – Seems like she trusts you a lot.

-I think so…- Hikari replied looking at the Chikorita-And… who is her trainer?- She finally asked.

-To be honest she doesn't have a trainer yet technically speaking… she's under professor Utsugi's care- She explained –But it seems last night she got scared and fled the lab, everyone's been searching for her since- The nurse went up to one of the video communicators and quickly dialed a number. It rang for a few times until someone finally picked up the call, there was a dry thump and the screen showed and empty laboratory's room –Eh… Professor Utsugi?

The professor got up from the floor, he had short brown hair and used glasses that at the moment were half-hanging from his face. He also wore a teal colored shirt and a white lab coat-Uh… s-sorry… yes Nurse Joy? Did you get any news on Chikorita's search?

-Yes professor, in fact, these two trainers just found her- She mentioned stepping aside a bit so he could see Shinji and Hikari with Chikorita in the last one's arms.

-Oh!- He exclaimed getting really close to the screen as he fixed his glasses. The Chikorita hid behind her leaf startled –You finally found her!- He corroborated before backing from the screen again –I'll tell officer Jenny and go there immediately no time to waste!- And then he hanged up the call.

* * *

After a while the professor arrived the pokémon center running and leaving a trail of dust behind him -I'm here and Officer Jenny was informed where id Chikorita?- He asked looking around eagerly.

-Eh…- Nurse Joy sweatdropped –She's with that trainer over there- She gestured to Hikari who was sitting in one of the lobby tables playing with Chikorita who was following her finger around. Shinji simply watched the scene. Utsugi approached in a calmer way but even so the pokémon noticed and hid away, Hikari and Shinji turned to see the professor.

-You're professor Utsugi?- Hikari asked.

-That's right I'm the magnificent… PROFESSOR UTSUGI!- He said striking a pose and making both trainers sweatrop – Johto's biggest pokémon investigator, student of the recognized and renowned professor Oak, helper in the creation of the Pokédex and Pokégear and specialist in-The monologue of the charismatic man was interrupted.

-Yes we got it- Shinji mentioned trying not to sound too rude –But there's a problem, that pokémon doesn't want to let go of Hikari.

-Hmm that is indeed a bit of a problem, she's a starter after all- He mentioned thoughtfully –This Chikorita is very shy and scared-y- He confirmed their thoughts –But seems like she got attached to you. So… what's your name?- He asked Hikari.

-I'm Hikari… and this is my traveling partner Shinji.

-Wait, are you two from Sinnoh?- He asked suddenly interested.

Hikari blinked confused and surprised –Um… yeah why?

-Haha just yesterday Nanakamado commented something about you two. Shinji he said you have a shiny Luxio- He said fixing his glasses once more, seemed like a personal tic.

-Shiny?

-Ah yes!- He clarified his throat-That's the term given to pokémon who have different colors from the usual like your Luxio. By the way can I see her?

Shinji sighed –Now Luxio is an attraction – He mumbled releasing the yellow electric-type pokémon.

-Fascinating…- The professor said to himself as he evaluated Luxio with his gaze from different angles, the pokémon felt somewhat irritated and confused.

-Professor- Hikari called his attention –Didn't you come for Chikorita? What are we gonna do if she doesn't seem to really trust anyone?

The professor regained seriousness –Well…that Chikorita was going to be option for a new trainer but it seems she already chose her own trainer herself and when that happens there's no other option- He smiled and for a moment there was almost a certain solemnity and nostalgia in his expression –What do you think of keeping her? I'm sure you'll take care of her well.

Hikari's face beamed at that and she looked at the Chikorita smiling –That sounds wonderful! Chikorita would you like to be part of my team?

-Chiko!- The grass-type rubbed her face against the trainer's hand happily.

-Then here's her poké ball – Utsugi pulled from his lab coat pocket a shiny new red poké ball and handed it to the girl.

-Alright Chikorita, return- Hikari said somewhat excited as she held the poké ball. The pokémon smiled and with a last "Chikochi" and a red light she was inside the ball -All done!

-Good- Utsugi nodded with a smile –I should go back to the lab in any case. Should get the other two ready for the new trainer… if I'm lucky those two won't escape- He mumbled the last part –Hope to see you again and please do take care of Chikorita- With that said he left as quickly as he arrived. The people present just stared.

-…

-Ehhh… nurse Joy could you please check my pokémon?- Hikari asked just to break the silence as she handed her the poké balls.

-Of curse.

-Mine too… we'll keep traveling tomorrow- Shinji added.

-Gladly.

-Right, it's almost lunch time, come on Shinji!- Hikari exclaimed as she pulled the trainer's arm and practically dragged him to the video communicators.

-Let go! What are you doing?!

-I promised mom that I'd call her once I got to Johto and that she would meet you so come on- She explained as she quickly dialed the numbers. Glameow appeared on screen – Glameow?

-Meow!- The pokémon smiled.

-Where's mom?

-Glameow… I told you not to answer calls, oh Arceus you need to stop getting your paws in the communicator – Ayako scolded as she approached –Hi honey how are you did you get to Johto?

-Yes I'm in Newbark… and I just got a Chikorita too!- She mentioned happily.

-Wow! You're definitely fast- She congratulated and then looked at the boy near her –Is that your friend Shinji?

-Eh… - Hikari sweatdropped and the boy just side-eyed her –You could say so. Mom, this is Shinji, talented trainer from Sinnoh as you should recall by the Lilly of the Valley conference. He's very independent and intelligent so I won't be alone and I'll be fine, no need to worry- She smiled.

-Nice to meet you Shinji, I'm Hikari's mom Ayako, lease look after my daughter because when she says "no need to worry" that is when you have to worry the most- She mentioned.

-Mooom!

-And why is that?- Shinji asked somewhat interested as he looked at Hikari with a little smirk. Hikari was nervous is there's something moms know is to embarrass their daughters.

-Oh you'll probably know. Every time she says that something happens, from something as small as kicking something very hard and then complaining about her foot aching to that one time she fell of the stairs and almost broke a leg I was so worried- Ayako shook her head and Glameow imitated her.

-Ahhh mom! Well I was just gonna say I already got to Newbark and I'm fine!- She exclaimed blushing a bit –We'll go to Cherrygrove tomorrow and when I get there I'll call you. Byyyye!- An ended the call.

-So you're clumsy and prone to accidents? Noted.

-Aaaaasshhh- The girl looked away embarrassed.


	7. Names, names, names

**6- Names, names, names…**

 _The next morning Hikari and Shinji had everything arranged and they had already had breakfast, it was like 9 in the morning and they were just about to leave. They would leave Newbark towards route 29 which would soon take them to Cherrygrove city, when they heard a shout in the distance calling them._

 _-Hikariiiiiiiii Shinjiiiiiii waaaaaaaaaaaaiiit! - A cloud of dust was approaching them._

 _-Professor Utsugi?- Hikari asked as the two of them turned to see Professor Utsugi sprinting and then stopping in front of them to take air, both of them shook their heads._

 _-I have something ... it's ... well, consider it ... a gift for helping me find the Chikorita ... and for helping Professor Nanakamado with his research- He explained and from one of his lab coat's pockets he pulled out a pair of new pokégears giving one to each._

 _-Eh ... t-they're pokégears? – Hikari said._

 _-That's right, it's the latest model I developed a couple of years ago with the help of some colleagues- The professor replied with a smile -With them you can communicate with other pokégears and pokénavs besides accessing Johto's map and local radio, it also has pokédex capabilities with some extra information about this region's species._

 _-Great thanks! - Hikari gave little happy jumps in place._

 _-It'll be very useful, thank you. Though I won't give my brother the number- Shinji mumbled as he put his in the pocket of his pants._

 _\- By the way Hikari – The professor said - Look at this, it was announced just yesterday night – He said showing a cream and pink colored poster that said "Pokémon Contest in Cherrygrove city" with all relevant information in addition to the images of various pokémon and a beautiful ribbon._

* * *

-And from then on she's been talking non-stop since like 2 hours ago- Shinji said to himself while a little behind, Hikari chatted happily with Haruka through her new Pokégear. Both seemed very happy to be able to talk and chatted about all sorts of things, it distracted them for a while.

-I think you should use Delcatty to be honest ... she's very fast and strong- Hikari said.

-Yes, but this will be a double contest. Shuu, what pokémon will you use? - Haruka asked on the other side of the line.

-I won't tell you- He replied simply.

-WHAT?! I've been talking about combinations and my pokémon for an hour and you've been hearing everything, I have the right to listen what you'll do- Hikari could see the two coordinators arguing on the pokégear's screen.  
-Well that, dear Haruka, was part of your stupidity- Shuu commented coolly -You should have kept the info to yourself.

-Agh you little-!

-Guys ... I'm still here.

-Umm… Hikari… can we continue this conversation at some other time? Now I have some pending issues with Shuu here- She said casting a glare at Shuu. Hikari was about to object, when Haruka hung up, Hikari sighed.

-They let you out because of an argument?

-Yeah ...- She murmured discouraged -When Haruka and Shuu start arguing no one can stop them.

-Now hydro pump! - They heard a voice yell not too far from the left side of the road. A somewhat wavy lilac-haired girl was ordering an attack from her Azumarill; the Pokémon did so and threw a blast of water against a tree, leaving a mark on the trunk. Shinji looked at the Azumarill with determination as he pulled out a poké ball, Hikari just followed him.

-Once again training for Luxio- She said to herself.

-Hey girl! Are you a trainer; would you like a Pokémon battle? - Shinji asked approaching, poké ball in hand.

-Oh hello!- She turned around showing her brown eyes and freckles on her face –Sure, we could use some practice with something other than trees- She said with a short laugh -My name is Lina and this is Azula- She said gesturing to her Azumarill.

-My name is Shinji.

-And I'm Hikari. So Azula, she's cute- She smiled.

-Thank you, I'll use her for the battle.

-Luxio, standby!

-An electric pokémon? Don't think you'll win so easily!

-I guess I'll referee- Hikari said as she went to the sidelines, ready to arbitrate –This will be a one on one battle without time limit… begin! – She raised her arms.

-Luxio Thunderbolt.

-Azula dodge it and ice beam! - The Azumarill dodged and threw a white ice beam, freezing the Luxio's paws immediately. The pokémon tried to escape but her paws where glued to ground firmly –Perfect, now rollout! - She ordered confidently. Azula curled into a ball and hit Luxio straight n doing a lot of damage, but breaking the ice in the process. Luxio immediately jumped out of the way on the next hit.

-Use thunderbolt now! - The attack hit the target.

-Azula! - The trainer yelled concerned, but quickly regained composure -…Use water gun.

-Double team!- The multiple Luxio copies left the Azumarill confused and the water-type move failed-Use shadow ball- All the copies tossed a shadow ball just like in the training and that way Azumarill had nowhere to go, getting hit by the attack.

-Azula are you ok? Can you keep going? – The Azumarill stood up with difficulty, but was ready to keep going –Then use water gun against all the copies!- She shouted pointing at the field. The pokémon took air and spit a blast of water all over the field, the attack made all copies disappear and in a moment the battlefield was empty –What the-?

-Bite!- Luxio appeared from above with her fangs ready and bit Azumarill at the ears causing her pain, the water pokémon flinched for a few seconds, just enough to… -Thunderbolt!- And with that electric discharge the battle was over.

-Azuma-Azula is unable to battle, Luxio wins! - Hikari announced, another victory to the young electric lioness.

-Azula are you ok?- The pokémon nodded with a weak "Azu" Lina took out another poké ball, releasing a Miltank –Milky, could you use heal bell?- The cow nodded and moved her tail, emitting sound waves that restored a bit of Azula's health.

-Oh! A Miltank, and she's got a nickname too- Hikari giggled –It must be fun.

-I think it is yes, it's more creative and pretty, though sometimes creativity fails you- Lina let out a nervous laugh.

* * *

It was already one-thirty and Hikari and Shinji had stopped for lunch, Hikari served the pokémon food and let some poffin out too and then released all her pokémon. Chikorita looked around, and upon seeing herself surrounded she jumped into Hikari's arms somewhat startled.

-Calm down Chikorita they're friends, this is my team. Guys, I want you to meet Chikorita, she's our new partner- All the Pokémon greeted her in their own way and the Chikorita felt a little more confident, she began to exchange some words with Prinplup and Buneary... until Shinji also released his Pokémon. The leaf pokémon quickly hid again, especially since they were bigger and more threatening. Hikari, who was already starting to eat, realized this and sighed. -This is going to take some time- She mumbled, setting her plate aside and addressing the group where Buneary was trying to cheer Chikorita who was hiding behind her.

-Chikorita they are friends too, don't worry they won't hurt you. Guys, be nice with Chikorita- Hikari said in an authoritarian voice. Shinji's pokémon looked at her in surprise, but Weavile nodded and greeted Chikorita from a safe distance, Honchkrow looked at her and then continued to eat, Luxio smiled and waved with a paw, Gliscor pretty much ignored her and Torterra simply stared at her for a moment.

At that moment, seeing the pokémon so big and with that fixed red gaze on herself, Chikorita was paralyzed with nerves -Chikorita... - Hikari sweat dropped trying not to laugh -Torterra may look very threatening but he's quite calm, and he's a grass starter like you, although he's in his last stage- She explained.

The leaf pokémon approached very slowly to the continent pokémon, rigid like a stick. Torterra tried not to make any sudden movement so as not to frighten her until she extended a vine to greet him and he nodded. Soon the pokémon were eating more calmly, with Chikorita beside Buneary.

Hikari returned to her place under the tree and continued to eat, Shinji was already finished and was leaning against the trunk with his legs outstretched and eyes closed, apparently resting a little.

-Hey Shinji, haven't you thought on this about pokémon nicknames? It actually sounds quite interesting – The girl started.

-Not many trainers do it, to each their own- He replied simply.

-I actually heard that it helps to tighten the bonds between pokémon and trainer and that it helps them have their own identities ... I don't think it would be that interesting to just have the name of your species.

"Hmmm ... the name you put a pokémon registered?" He asked between morsels.  
-Yes, and unless you release him and another person catches the name will remain on his record even if it is exchanged. Reiji sometimes gives provisional names to the pups of the pokémon, not to confuse them with each other. They are only temporary and so when a new coach receives them he is not subject to an official name and can do what he wants - he explained –Hmmm… the name you give to a pokémon is registered? She asked between bites.

-Yes, and unless you release it and someone else catches it the name will stay in the register even if it's traded. Reiji sometimes gives provisional names to the baby pokémon so as to not confuse each of them with the rest. They're just temporary so when a new trainer receives them they're not bound to an official name and the trainer can choose- He explained.

-It makes sense. It would be nice that the pokémon had provisional nicknames, it's more personal- She smiled.

-Sure, don't tell me you're gonna name your pokémon now.

-Maybe… and maybe I'll name yours too- She smiled with an innocent look to her.

-Don't think I will- He spat.

-But I will.

-I won't name them whatever you name them.

She shrugged –I don't care, I will!- Hikari thought about it for a moment –Maybe I should start with Chikorita, after all, she's the first pokémon I get in Johto…hmmm… what about… Flora?

-You asking me?

-And what for? I know what's your opinion –She replied without minding too much –Chikorita! - She called, the pokémon raised her gaze and approached her curiously –I see you're getting along with the rest, I'm happy- She said first, Chikorita felt happy and somewhat proud of herself –What do you think of having a little nickname huh?- Chikorita tilted her head curiously –What about Flora? Too simple? - She asked somewhat unsure that the grass type wouldn't like it.

-Chiko chiko! - She answered joyfully.

-Great!

Shinji just looked at the scene and said nothing.

Sometime later they were back on the road, they wanted to advance as much as possible, but it seemed that they wouldn't reach Cherrygrove in a single day. Especially because there was a so-called "illusion forest" along the way and Hikari swore that if she could not get through it, she would not sleep in it.

As they continued, Hikari was thinking about possible names for the Pokémon, just for fun. Among others, Honchkrow had been named "Dusk" Buneary "Riri" and Weavile "Hiela" and was constantly looking at the egg and thinking that name could she give to the Pokémon that came out of it. Soon she had grown tired of the silence and once again decided to start a conversation.

-Hey Shinji... with all this about the names, what is your last name? I think I've never heard it.

-Why do you want to know? - He asked looking at her.

She shrugged –I don't know, just curious. It intrigues me a little now that I think about it. Mine is "Berlitz" mom says it comes from a great monarchy, from an old important family from Sinnoh.

-Sure, of course- He replied, not convinced at all –My last name is Ikari; if I'm not wrong it actually hails from here from Johto.

-Oooh.

-You know what? Time to name your Torterra.

-Oh Arceus no- The boy complained.

-Hmmm…- There was silence for a moment –Ro…?- She mumbled more to herself.

-Ro? What kind of name is that?

-I don't know, sounds cute, I'll leave it at that!

-Just what I needed…

-Stop complaining, it's me who will call them that not you! - She added. She kept thinking for a while – I don't like your Gliscor that much... and apparently he doesn't like me either, maybe it'll just bother him even more if I give him a nickname - She said quietly - What about Luxio? She's a... shiny, isn't it? That's what professor Utsugi said. How about Shin? – And then she let out a laugh.

-Now what?

-It's just that ...- Hikari tried to hold her giggles -It sounded like your name "Shin" from "Shinji"- She chuckled -I know! I'll call you that" And she laughed again, ignoring the glare he gave her

-Don't. You. Dare- He mentioned each word for emphasis.

-Well I just did! - She replied playfully.

-Whatever you say Kari.

She was confused for a moment –Why Kari?

-From Hikari.

-And why not "Hika"? - Shinji shrugged –To be honest it doesn't bother me. Now where was I… ah! Naming Luxio…. Maybe less is more, Lux?

-Getting better!

-You like it?

She didn't get the sarcasm-I didn't say that.

-I've already named all your pokémon, just mine left but I have no ideas. Pachirisu is pretty energetic and crazy-

-Just like her trainer! - He interrupted.

She continued without even flinching –She loves poffin… why not poffin? It's just an affectionate nickname after all.

-I don't really care.

-I know- She rolled her eyes but giggled -We've been having a good conversation for a while.

He turned a little to see her –You call that good?

-I mean, at least you're not all quiet and we're walking in silence. I guess when you want to, you're quite sociable- She remarked quietly, not expecting his answer at all.

-I'm really a good person... when you know me and get used to it- He shrugged.

-Oh ... - Hikari paused for a moment but then walked up to his side and clasped her hands together looking at him with interest and a certain smile -Does that mean we can be good friends?

He looked away slightly as she stared at him -Maybe...

Hikari smiled to herself and decided not to push it. She looked around, the path was growing narrow and the trees were getting thicker, she wondered if they would be getting near the forest. The sky was taking on more opaque colors with certain pink touches, in a few hours it would begin to dusk.

-I still have no ideas for Prinplup or Ambipom...- She sighed -Even though for her I was thinking about "Amy" it's nice. I guess for Prinplup is more difficult since he was my first partner, I would just like to keep calling him Piplup or something haha.

-Then perhaps something simple is the best, I mean, in the end they're not even official names, it's just a nickname- The boy said.

-Ah ... I'll think about it, thank you.

-Oh Arceus... you and names- He sighed.


	8. Illusion forest!

**7 – Illusion forest! Noctowl vs Honchkrow? Reunion!**

It was already morning and Shinji and Hikari had camped at a clearing since just ahead was the so-called "Illusion forest" and Hikari hadn't wanted to go through it during nighttime when it was still dark.

Upon waking up, the first thing the girl saw was a white blur next to her, when she focused her gaze and yawned she noticed it was the tail of Pachirisu who had slept curled up next to her. She tried to get up carefully as to not wake her up, peeked out of her tent still sleepy and saw Shinji's dark green tent next to hers, the fire totally out, all her pokémon sleeping outside and Shinji's… training? There wasn't a sign of him until he exited his tent with a box that Hikari supposed was food all wrapped up.

-Morning Shinji- She said still sleepy, however she got a little annoyed when he just stared at her with a half-surprised half-confused look-What? What is it? I just said good morning.

-Nothing, I'm just surprised at how your hair defies gravity- He replied calmly while sitting down and untying the small bento revealing a few onigiri.

-Aaaahhhh my hair!- Hikari ran back into her tent, getting a brush and a mirror in her bag to fix up the mess. A few minutes and… presto! Hikari's hair was looking nice as always. She sat down toe at some onigiri as well while watching Shinji's pokémon practicing and attacking some trees with moves like night slash, aerial ace, steel wing and iron tail while Torterra was the only one calmly lying beside Hikari's pokémon –So they train on their own… wow- She said somewhat impressed.

-They don't waste any time… plus they're used to it- They spent a while in silence as they ate a small breakfast.

Hikari was first to finish since she ate less –Well let's see…- She picked her Pokégear after putting things away and checked the map –Now we should be crosiiiing… illusion forest- She said as she searched in the database –"Illusion forest is a small thick forest located between Newbark and Cherrygrove. Many Hoothoot and Noctowl live there and cause trouble by creating multiple illusions to confuse travelers and explorers, either by making them get lost or scaring them with their illusions"- She read –Brrr I get goosebumps just from reading it!

-Calm down, we'll be fine with Honchkrow- Shinji answered simply.

-Dusk? - She asked using the little nickname –Why is that?

Shinji finished eating and then continued talking –He knows the move foresight and his dark-type makes him immune to anything that those Hoothoot or Noctowl will try.

-Then that's fine… I guess- The girl sighed.

* * *

-This place is really scary!- Hikari complained as she hugged herself and trembled a bit to emphasize her words.

-Honchkrow keep using foresight… if you see any hostile Hoothoot or Noctowl knock them out with your dark pulse- Shinji told the big crow pokémon who just nodded and made his red eyes shine lightly, allowing him to see any abnormality in the dark thick forest.

-Dusk, get us out of here quicklyyyy!- The Honchkrow sweatdropped upon seeing the scared girl and got determined to do it, his eyes allowed him to see through any illusion and he guided both trainers trough a safe path. Hikari jumped a bit when she heard noise coming from some bushes, Shinji and Dusk immediately turned and the dark pokémon attacked with an aerial ace in that direction, showing it was just a small Spinarak.

Even so Hikari was still terrified; she kept staring at the small spider pokémon lying on the ground, apparently defeated. She decided to keep going but as soon as she turned another Spinarak had lowered from one of the trees just in front of her. The marking on its back made a lil angry face, Hikari felt a shiver run through her back and…-Aaaahhh!- She stumbled and ran in the opposite direction, without even realizing or caring about it.

* * *

Shinji and Dusk turned when they heard the scream –Kro? KRAW!- Dusk squawked loudly in shock, eyes widened and stopped shinning with foresight when he noticed the girl of the group was missing.

-Just what we needed- He heard his trainer murmur –Come on; let's find the scaredy-Glameow.

-Kraw!- Dusk nodded and flapped his wings to lead.

* * *

-Great, now I'm lost for being dumb… and this forest is so dark, it's scary!- She told herself seeing everything around her were trees and more trees. The trees were so thick they covered the majority of the sunrays, leaving little light in the forest –I got an idea!- She took one of her pokéballs and released Pachirisu –Poffin, can you use your thunderbolt to give away our position? I got lost- Pachirisu looked around and also got pretty nervous with the atmosphere surrounding her so she quickly released a high amount of blue electricity that illuminated the area and passed through the branches of trees to the sky.

-Do you think they saw it?- Pachirisu shrugged, Hikari sighed and her pokémon ran up to her to climb up at her shoulder –geez I hate this forest!

-Chipaaaa- Her pokémon tried to comfort her with a pat of her little paw. The girl decided to stay on the same place and only moved her feet around pacing or going in circles out of nervousness.

-Kari!

-Kraw!

The girl turned and saw Shinji and Honckrow approaching - Shin, Dusk!

-You're so ridiculous running away like that and getting lost- The boy started.

-Well soooorryyyyy!- She replied sarcastically –Is just that a spin-!- A shadow quickly flew between them and struck Dusk, surprising both trainers and pokémon equally.

-What the-?!- Shinji stumbled back while the black bird shook his head from having been taken by surprise, and stabilized again in the air.

-What was that? Dusk!- Hikari regained her senses and turned around in all directions to search the attacker.

\- Ruuuuuuuuuu!- The pokémon cooed while extending its wings and opened its beak to appear more menacing.

-What is that?- Hikari took out her pokédex.

" _Noctowl, the owl pokémon and evolved form of Hoothoot, this pokémon doesn't fail when it comes to hunting in the darkness. This success is thanks to its privileged eyesight that allow it to see even with little sunlight, and light flexible wings that don't make any sound in flight. It can rotate its neck up to a complete 360º and is a very intelligent pokémon."_

Dusk got notably nervous, his eyes shone a red color again and saw around the trees a bunch of Hoothoot hiding behind illusions, they were surrounded! Immediately Honchkrow started to attack with a dark pulse but the group evaded and started pecking at him.

 _"Hoothoot, the owl pokémon. This pokéon is very charismatic and its amost always seen standing in one leg, even when it's sleeping. It lives in forests atop of trees and sometimes wanders around at night to scare humans with its psychic powers. It has a special internal organ with which it can sense Earth's rotation so it hoots every day at the same hour"_ The pokédex spoke once again when Hikari asked info about the small owls.

-What's wrong with them?! Why are they suddenly attacking?- Hikari exclaimed seeing how the flock of normal/flying types attacked the dark crow who tried to defend himself from all of them at the same time without good results.

-Well Honchkrow and Noctowl like their pre-evos are enemies since they're both nocturnal and sometimes share territory. Noctowl are well known for their psychic abilities while Honchkrow are dark-types. A better opposite would be with Natu and Xatu that really are psychic types but they're good-natured and calm unlike these- Shinji explained quickly.

Both turned in time to see Honchkrow break free from the bunch of little owls surrounding him with a brave bird attack but they didn't stop there and went back to attacking with wing slaps and pecks.

Dusk fell to the ground and Hikari started really worrying –Shinji no matter how strong Dusk can't deal with all of them at the same time!- Shinji got Dusk's pokéball ready to return him to it when Noctowl swiftly stole it with a talon strike and then shattered it with a furious peck turning it into just shards of metal.

-What the hell?!-The boy exclaimed.

-Now what?!- The coordinator asked worried, Shinji got another pokéball.

-Luxio thunderbo-

-NO!- Hikari grabbed his arm to stop him – I already thought on that but if we attack with a thunderbolt you'll also hurt Dusk- She pointed to the Pachirisu still in her shoulder who in turn pointed at the fight again with a loud cry.

Honchkrow squawked again in the ground and in that moment another flock of bird pokémon appeared from the trees and started attacking the Hoothoot, they were none other than Murkrow themselves! Then another Honchkrow appeared and attacked Noctowl. It was an aerial war, pecks, scratches, shadow balls, aerial aces and useless psychics came and went. In the middle of the confusion Dusk managed to get up and attacked with a dark pulse, along with the other Honchrkrow, against the Noctowl who dropped in defeat.

Upon seeing their defeated leader the Hoothoot didn't have any other option than fleeing from the spot. All the dark birds then stared angrily at the Noctowl. The Honchkrow approached it and the Noctowl, scared, jumped up and flew away as fast as it could.

Dusk and the other Honchkrow stared at each other, all the Murkrow surrounded them and started celebrating too extending their wings and squawking happily –It is as if they know Dusk- Hikari murmured.

-Of course, now I remember- Shinji said, the girl turned to him –Illusion forest in Johto… here was where I took the leadership from him.

Hikari wasn't understanding anything –What do you mean?

-You see…

* * *

 _Approximately two years ago Shinji was in the same forest, crossing it to arrive at Cherrygrove in his first travel around Johto. He had rented a Hoothoot at the entrance with a certain "Nagatha" and made his way through the little creature's foresight move. In a moment he heard the noise of attacks and collisions, in addition to a few squawks, he approached to see._

 _A flock of Murkrow stood in a circle on the floor of a forest clearing, there were at least 15 of them. In the center two of them were fighting in some kind of battle for leadership, aerial aces, shadow balls and pecks clashed against each other in addition to wing and talon attacks. One of the Murkrow made a scratch in the other's eye blinding him enough to attack with a peck and make him fall, the other Murkrow squawked at this and Shinji decided that he would catch the winner. The wounded Murkrow attacked with a shadow ball, but the other one dodged it and ended the battle with an aerial ace. The victorious Murkrow rose triumphant and the others celebrated the victory._

 _Murkrow celebrated the moment, not expecting in the slightest to be suddenly caught by a poké ball. Weak from the battle he could not flee or defend himself and was trapped. The other Murkrow looked surprised in the direction from where came the poké ball only to see Shinji with a fierce looking Skuntank by his side. Shinji took the poké ball and scanned it with his Pokédex, the crow flock seemed annoyed and were about to attack but a flamethrower from the Skuntank made them flee, even the "loser" of the group who flew away with them..._

* * *

-From that day on I've been with that Murkrow since it was very strong and well...now it's Honchkrow.

-So Dusk is from here- Hikari said -And that was going to be his flock?

-I think. That Honchkrow has a mark where Honchkrow had attacked it back them- He said as they both saw the scene, indeed the Honchkrow had a slight scar over his left eye.

-And now what do we do?- Hikari questioned seeing that Dusk was weak and did not have his poké ball, Shinji checked his backpack.

-Oh for Darkrai!

-And Cresselia's love- Hikari murmured crouching next to Dusk and petting his back feathers, Poffin looked at him worriedly as well.

-I didn't bring any "normal" poké ball seems like the last one was used with Luxio- He said, Hikari was about to mention something but he continued –Since we came to Johto I brought some special poké balls, unique from Sinnoh and that my brother gave me like Timer ball, Dusk ball, Quick ball… what's this? A Luxury ball?- He mentioned as he rummaged around.

-That's it!- Hikari exclaimed, Shinji looked at her -A Dusk ball for Dusk!- The boy thought about it. Out of them all the Dusk ball was the best for Honchkrow. That or carry him like that to the Pokémon center, buy some normal poké balls and catch him again with one. Shinji weighted both ideas and decided that it would be very problematic to move around the pokémon in his state, so he pulled out one of the green and black poké ball and with just crouching down and touching the Pokémon softly, Dusk had a new poké ball –Now there is just something- Hikari said -How do we get out of the woods ... without Dusk?

-Murkrooooooow!- All the Murkrow made their eyes shine, revealing that they all had "foresighst"

-They're offering their help.

-Kraw!- The Honchkrow took off, followed by the Murkrow. Shinji followed them.

-Hurry up, Hikari!

-A-ah Yep! Come on Poffin -She glanced at the little squirrel on her shoulder and started running too.

Knowing the forest by memory and after frightening the flock of Hoothoot and Noctowl they could exit the place in a matter of minutes. Thanking them and bidding farewell to the Murkrow and the Honchkrow, they continued on their way, and after half an hour more they finally reached Cherrygrove and in time for a lunch.

-Nurse Joy this Pokémon needs attention- Shinji said simply as he handed her the dusk ball -I'm gonna get something to eat- He went to the cafeteria with his hands in his pockets.

Hikari approached -Please heal Dusk, he was attacked by a Hoothoot flock and a Noctowl- She said sweetly –Apart from hat, I'd like to sign up for the contest tomorrow!- She added more excitedly.

-Sure! Can I see your Johto pass?

-Uhh… I don't have one, I'm from Sinnoh- She said somewhat nervous, she wasn't sure if it was the same thing. Did this mean she'll need to get a Johto pass?

-Don't worry, in that case just place your pokédex over her and I'll do the rest- She explained as Hikari inserted her pink pokédex in the machine's opening. Her data appeared on the screen as the nurse typed around in the computer to include her in the system –You already have you capsules and seas right?- She asked.

-Johto contests are like Sinnoh's?!- She asked surprised. Haruka has told her the opposite.

-Yes, you see, the International Contest Committee has decided to standardize contest rules among some regions taking cues from each individual region including the Orange Islands, though Kanto and Orre seem to still be a little reluctant. This is just starting to be implemented this year after the end of the last Grand Festival in case someone told you otherwise- She finished explaining.

-Well… I have some yes, thank you- She said more calmly, thinking on calling her mom to send her dress.

-Here's your brand new pass and you're inscribed, Good luck!

-Thanks.

-No problem- Hikari went to get Shinji to grab some lunch, then she'd call her mom and start practicing.

-All done, I'm inscribed!- She announced happily while sitting next to the trainer –In a few hours I'm gonna go practice some more and then I'm calling my mom so she can send me my dress… Johto's contest are now somewhat like Sinnoh's!

-That makes it easier for you right?- He commented.

-Yes I think so… hey, will you go see?

-I don't think so I'll be training some more.

-Maybe next time then- She pouted slightly.

-Keep dreaming. Besides, I didn't say I wouldn't see it, I just won't see it _live,_ contests are broadcasted on TV- He stated the obvious.

-But then you will watch it.

-In that way, yes.

-Great! Oh! And since I'll be in the contest, it's your time to watch over the egg!

-What?!


	9. Getting ready for the contest

**8 – Getting ready for the contest: Berries, poffin, courage and learning!**

-Alright everyone! We should practice for tomorrow's contest ok? – Hikari started with lots of enthusiasm. After eating and resting a while she and her team were ready to start. Everyone looked fully energized and answered with their respective languages, though Flora looked somewhat confused.

-Flora, pay attention, you won't be participating in this contest since you're barely starting but watch and learn- She said in a patient and sweet voice. The Chikorita nodded. –Riri, time to practice! You'll be up on the first round- Hikari called.

The Buneary gave a happy hop –Bun!

-Ok, show me your combination, ice beam and dizzy punch! - She called out pointing at the battlefield that was just outside the pokémon center. Riri used ice beam all over the floor, creating an ice cap similar to a skate rink and then the fluff on her ears started glowing multicolored while she slid along the field doing jumps and pirouettes.

-Finish it with bounce now!- Riri took impulse and jumped high from the center of the field to fall hitting the ground with her brilliant ears, breaking the thin ice with a huge impact and making small ice shard jump and float around for a split of second creating a glimmering effect around her -Excellent!

Flora looked impressed at the display of beauty. Everything: the colors, the sparkles, the movements, the way of combining and using the moves, she wanted to try and learn to do that now! -Chiko chiko! - The Chikorita approached Hikari and started jumping excitedly; she looked adorable doing lil jumps at her feet.

-You wanna try Flora? - The pokémon nodded and Hikari smiled at her enthusiasm –Great! But, first I need to know your moves- She said, ready to go search her dex for that.

The Chikorita released the same sweet perfume as before; a soft pink transparent cloud emanating from the leaf on her head –Sweet scent…- Hikari mumbled relaxing a bit. Then the grass-type swung the same leaf, shooting smaller ones to the sky –razor leaf- then she turned and opening her mouth she spit out some bullet seeds –Very well, is that all?- Flora looked thoughtful and then extended two vines from the buds on her neck, moving them around.

-Vine whip, sweet scent, razor leaf and bullet seed- The thoughtful girl recited. Riri sat at the sidelines next to Amy the Ambipom that had her arms around the egg and started to pet it.

Hikari thought about it for a while before having an idea – Flora, try to shoot some razor leaves and then it them with your bullet seed- She said. Flora listened carefully and nodded. She moved the big leaf on her head, releasing more into the air and immediately started shooting bullet seeds, but even with the small explosives barricade, very few of the leaves were actually hit –Hmmm that wasn't so good, we need to practice on your aim- Hikari told herself, Prinplup and Ambipom nodded. Flora seemed a little disheartened but Pachirisu gave her some consolation pats with a smile.

-I'm not saying you did wrong just that, like everything, practice makes perfect, and you'll do great!- Hikari said upon noticing the grass' pokémon crestfallen attitude –Hey I just remembered something!- All the pokémon turned to her –I have an idea-She ran off to the pokémon center –Just wait here!- She announced while going in.

* * *

-Hyper beam now!- Somewhere else, Shinji was training with Torterra who according to him needed to warm up a little since it had had a serious training since long. Torterra opened his large jaws and released a golden-orange energy beam towards a rock (the original target was a tree but Torterra didn't like attacking trees) The stone broke into smaller pieces –Good- Shinji was thoughtful for a moment –Now try…- He looked unsure, Torterra looked at him confused –Show me what you can do- He said suddenly. The grass tortoise pokémon went through mild surprise and confusion before remaining deep in thought until a solid minute later he pushed himself on his hind legs and battered the ground with force, causing a very small quake. Shinji looked at him for a moment –So… you're trying to learn earthquake? - Torterra nodded, keeping his gaze on the boy –That was very weak, we'll work on it- Torterra nodded.

-Torter!

* * *

-I'm baaaack!- Hikari returned to the field with a few berries in her hands, the pokémon and mostly Flora, looked confused, was it time to eat? –Haruka had told me about a small trick with her Delcatty and I'm thinking on doing my own version, Poffin please go sit – The Pachirisu went to the sidelines bench with the other pokémon –It was originally with small balls but I thought on this… Flora I'll toss you these pecha berries one by one and you try to juggle them with your vines, ready? - Flora nodded, though somewhat unsure.

-Pecha goes!- Hikari tossed one, Flora started moving it in the air from one side to the other with her vines –Another!- She tossed another of the pink berries, Flora kept the spectacle. The other pokémon smiled looking at her –Another one! - She threw the other, the Chikorita had a little difficult catching it but kept her pace. Hikari waited a while to see if she got used with those three -ready? Last one- A last berry joined the others and together they described a circle shape with the vines' constant movement –You're doing it! - She celebrated.

-Chiko! - Flora smiled but in that moment lost a bit of concentration and the berries tumbled down –Chiii- She cried out disappointed, about to cry.

-Calm down, give them back to me and we'll try again- The girl said sweetly, Flora tossed her the berries to start over.

* * *

-You need to use your weight as your strength, press forward this time-Shinji indicated, sitting on the grass having gotten tired of trying to keep balance during an earthquake practice. Torterra nodded and for like the seventh time got on his hind legs and brought his front legs down hard, this time adding all his weigh to create a more powerful earthquake cracking the ground under him a bit –That was better- Torterra looked somewhat tired, it surely wasn't easy at all for a 680lbs pokémon to rear on his hind legs so often –Rest now- He said standing up and returning him to his poké ball and then heading back to the pokémon center.

-That was much better, now we just need the final touch- Hikari said congratulating Flora, who had managed to control the berries quite decently –But for that you need to practice your aim –Hmmm… Amy, go get some rocks please, not too small but not so big either- She told the monkey pokémon, who stood up and went to do it –Riri, could you please make a small platform with your ice beam?- Riri nodded and shot a cold beam from her mouth, creating a small able-like structure. Amy came back with a handful of rocks in her arms and tails –Excellent, put them there- She signaled the platform –Now Flora try to hit them with your razor leaf.

* * *

Flora nodded and tossed some razor blades from her head, trying to hit the stones, she only hit three –Go again!- The green Pokémon tried again, this time hitting only two -Upssss- Amy picked up the ones that had fell and put them back in place -Let's try again, look at the rocks and concentrate- Flora took a few seconds to stare at the little stones, eyes narrowing with a steady gaze until finally with a decisive shriek she knocked down all seven of them -Fantastic!

-Chiko! - The other Pokémon also celebrated.

* * *

After some more hours of training Hikari saw it was already 5:18 so she had decided to call it a day. Rira was ready to win that contest, the Cherrygrove ribbon would be her first Johto ribbon! She entered the room to see Shinji lying in bed staring at the Johto map in his Pokégear and remembered she hadn't called her mom yet about the dress. She left the yellow egg in her bed next to her bag and started searching for her own Pokégear. When she found it she dialed her home's number and saved it, meanwhile she started making a small conversation.

-So… Shin, what were you doing? – She asked casually while saving the number under the "mom" contact.

Shinji lowered the Pokégear and looked at the girl –Not much, Torterra wanted to learn earthquake and so we were practicing.

-Ro wanted?

-Let's say that… pokémon can sometimes do impressive things if you let them be- He replied with a slight smirk.

Hikari smiled and then dialed the number –And what about Dusk?

-He's fine- He mumbled –Nurse Joy returned him to me a few minutes ago.

-That's good, I'm glad it was nothing ba- Hikari stopped suddenly and raised her pointer finger in signal to wait –Hi mom!- She said turning to the Pokégear once her mother's picture appeared on screen.

-Hi honey, what happened?

-Well I wanted to tell you that tomorrow I'll be participating in my first Johto contest in Cherrygrove city, you need to see me!- She demanded –And there's something else… it turns out that now Johto Contests are kinda like Sinnoh's– She started explaining –I already have my poké ball capsules and my seals but… I left my dress, I wanted to know if you could send it to me- She asked.

-Of course, to… Cherrygrove's pokémon center? - She asked as she noted down something in a paper near, in that moment Glameow jumped on the screen.

-Meow!

-Hi Glameow, yes please mom.

-Mhm… and… where are you right now?- She asked raising her eyes from the paper –I mean I know you're in Cherrygrove but it doesn't look like one of the communicators.

-Ehhh… yeah, I'm at one of the pokémon center's rooms with Shinji, professor Elm gave us each a Pokégear – She explained – And I already registered home's number- She added rolling her eyes.

-Ohhh that's so nice of him! I think that's really good, thought you should return the favor somehow- She commented – This way it'll be easier to be in contact- She smiled.

-You're not gonna be calling all the time eh? - She said somewhat worried.

-Relax, I'll just call when it's important, but you should still call me once in a while- Ayako said.

-Of course! - She exclaimed –No need to worry.

-And that is when she worries the most- Shinji said jokingly, Ayako, who heard him, laughed.

-In that case I'll send the package via teleport service, it should be there tomorrow morning I hope it arrives in time...-She announced –I'll be keeping an eye, good luck.

-Thank you mom- And with that she ended the communication –So… what was I saying? - She turned to Shinji thoughtfully, though her head could only think on tomorrow's contest at the moment –Bah forget it! You were looking at Johto's map?

-There's still some time until we get to Violet, which is god because Luxio needs more training.

-But she's had two battles and won both so far- Hikari mentioned, somewhat confused.

-Both were with type advantage- He pointed out.

-Sure, and won't it be the same in Violet? - She asked with a slight sarcasm, putting her hands in her hips.

-Yeah but… Hayato trains his pokémon very well, his Pidgeot… is really something- He replied.

-So tomorrow you train and I'll win the contest.

-Someone is very self-assured- He replied tossing her a side glance with a small smirk.

-To be honest yes...- She accepted, thought he noted she didn't really sound arrogant, more like she was filled with confidence –And then from here where are we going?

-Mmmm...to Catallia, just a passing city, full of flowers- He rambled as he checked the map once more, searching information about the place.

-How cute!

-We won't be spending much there though.

-Sure, sure, just a passing city- She said in an obvious tone.

* * *

After another while of chatting Hikari and Shinji went to get some dinner and back to the room, Hikari clipped up her hair and entered the bathroom with her things. She took around fifteen minutes getting a refreshing warm bath, she put her pajama and exited the bathroom to brush her hair and get ready to sleep.

-Good night Shinji- She said while adding some final touches to her hair and he entered the bathroom.

-Same- He replied simply. Hikari turned off the lights and lay down under the covers.

* * *

The next morning Hikari woke up and stretched a bit while yawning, she turned to see Shinji's bed empty and tidy, she sighed, it was obvious he left early. Her watch marked 8:40, the contest would start at 2 pm, she still needed to get ready and search her dress, which would hopefully arrive later. She went to get breakfast at the pokémon center's cafeteria but didn't see Shinji either.

-Yeah- She sighed –I'm sure he woke up at like seven in the morning and went to train- She murmured to herself as she took a bite of her toast –He's still on that about Lux needing more training.

* * *

Hikari went to the battle field behind the pokémon center, expecting to find the boy there to no avail –How come he never trains at the battle fields? - She asked in a low voice somewhat frustrated. She took out her poké balls –Guys, help me search for Shinji- She asked, they all nodded and went in separated directions except Flora who stayed with her. Poffin came back just an instant later and shook her head. Riri did the same a few minutes back. It was Torrent the one who came back with a positive answer and lead them to where Shinji was. He has been training with Lux and Ro in an empty area.

-Torterra giga drain! –The green branches caught Lux before she could escape and started to drain her energy, Lux tried to use a thunderbolt but it was useless, the continent pokémon finished the attack and slammed her on the ground. Lux got up slowly –How pathetic- He said in his usual tone –If I had ordered an earthquake, Torterra would have defeated you in an instant –Lux got up and simply shook a bit, she was tired.

-Shinji!- Hikari exclaimed angrily, approaching with her hands on her hips and an unusual frown in her face –Lux is doing her best, besides, I think she's very good and has enough experience.

-Please, she wasn't able to evade hat giga drain, how do you expect her to face a Pidgeot that can reach match 2 speed? - Hikari said nothing –Besides, her thunderbolt and shadow ball have no accuracy whatsoever- He added tossing a disappointed glance at Lux.

-Then that's it!- Everyone stared at the coordinator – Since I have to go to the contest, and seeing as you won't go I'll leave my pokémon with you. Amy will take care of the egg, Poffin can help with the thunderbolt, Torrent and Riri come with me and Flora needs to practice accuracy as well-She gestured to her pokémon as she talked.

All the pokémon, including Ro and Lux seemed to agree, but Shinji didn't look as convinced.

-Your Ambipom will babysit the egg, something Nurse Joy and Chansey can do- Amy frowned –That Chikorita will just sow down training since she'll be a hindrance- Flora looked hurt by the comment –And… what electric control can that Pachirisu have?- He asked somewhat mocking. Poffin got annoyed and started crackling sparks from her cheeks but Hikari stepped forward, making her stop.

-Well you see- She said more seriously-Amy can take care of the egg and so she'll be doing you a favor and nurse Joy has other things to do, if you practice with Flora and Lux at the same time you'll be taking down two Starly with one hit and won't have to deal with me practicing… and about the last thing… Poffin show him- She said looking down to the white and blue squirrel, who nodded.

Poffin released blue electricity from her body that went straight to Ro, but when it had advanced a few meters she redirected it so the electricity went up to the sky, and if that was not enough, then changed direction again, making a spiral upwards before falling down with a spark to the ground.

-A perfect example of electricity control, thank you Poffin- She thanked in a sweet way, caressing her Pachirisu –So? - She demanded an answer from the boy who was pretty impressed but tried not to show it much.

-Fine, but just during this contest.

-We'll see... – She replied with a tiny smile.

* * *

-Excuse me nurse joy… has any package arrived yet for me? My name is Hikari- She asked the nurse kindly as she saw Shinji go straight to the room's area.

-Oh yeah, one arrived not long ago, here from… Berlitz Ayako?

-Yes that's the one! - She said excitedly and took the package –Thank you! - Bless the express shipping with teleport!

-Thank you, and good luck on the contest again.

Hikari took the box with her to the room, upon entering she saw Flora, Poffin and Riri all looking at and trying to touch the pokémon egg Amy carried while Shinji and Torrent just shook their heads at the younger's pokémon behaviors.

-Hey guys, I brought the dress!- The pokémon gathered around her, jumping around her legs and making it hard to walk, now Torrent and Shinji just sweatdropped –Calm down, guys please back off- The pokémon saw the problem they were causing and stepped aside, jumping to bed where Hikari put the box, with everyone leaning over to see.

She cut the tape and opened up the box, her expression was that of confusion when she saw the fabric's color –Hey this is not my dress- She said extending her hand to touch the fabric, she spotted a small note and read it to herself.

"Hikari  
I hope you like the new dress I got you, since you're in a new region, with a new traveling partner and even new Pokémon for a fresh start I think it'll be good to also sport a new style, again I hope it is to your liking. I love you honey and good luck, I'll be watching!  
Love, Ayako  
PD: Glameow, Umbreon and all your pokémon also say hi"

Hikari couldn't help but giggle at the last part as she imagined all the happy pokémon cheering. She put the note close to her chest and smiled, then took the dress out of the box –It look beautiful! - She explained happily. She picked it up in her arms and went to the bathroom –Wait just a sec, I wanna know your opinions- Hikari said playfully as she entered and locked the door behind her.

She put it on easily, it fit very well. The dress was shoulder less with long open sleeves hanging down in a dark purple color; the main part of the dress was a royal blue with layers in purple as well. It had a white ribbon interlaced at the back forming a bow. Short purple boots and another White ribbon for her hair completed the look. Hikari took a look at herself in the small mirror ad she finished tying her hair, posing and twirling –It looks fantastic! - She exclaimed giving a small excited jump, she then exited the bathroom.

-How do I look? What do you think? –She asked excitedly, twirling around once more, all the pokémon seemed to love it as they jumped, cheered and nodded all together –What do you think Shinji?- She turned to him expectantly.

-Mmm… looks good I guess- He said without much interest.

She pouted feeling ignored –You guess? But it's new and so beautiful! - The blue haired complained.

-Ok fine, it looks very good and you look beautiful, happy? - He said impulsively.

-Yep- She replied back with a satisfactory smile.


	10. Cherrygove contest! First ribbon?

**9- Cherrygove contest! First ribbon?**

-It's time I'm ready, everything is done, my pokémon are with Shinji… how weird did that just sound- Hikari laughed quietly to herself as she made a mental list. She was finishing brushing her hair in the coordinator's changing room, the contest had just begun and she would give her all.

-Coordinators, five minutes- A young man announced entering the changing rooms with a clipboard in his hands, letting everyone know that…

-…It's time- Hikari repeated, making a bow in her hair with the white ribbon.

* * *

Outside of pokémon center in the training field Shinji was practicing some aim with Lux and Flora, both were giving their best, excited to see Hikari on screen when she made her first appearance in Johto. Poffin was helping Lux giving her advice on how to control her electricity. Dusk, Hiela, Gliscor and Ro also trained together.

Inside at the pokémon center's lobby, Amy was sitting in one of the sofas with the egg beside her, protecting it with one of her tails and in the other one was one of the screens' remote (that Chansey had kindly handed to her) where she kept the channel at Cherrygrove's contest.

* * *

A crowd of fans have gathered today and everyone is here to see Cherrygove city's contest and I don't need to explain we are here live in this beautiful city!- Mimian, the host, exclaimed happily to her mic at the center stage –The winner of today's contest will obtain this – She said showing up something to the public and the cameras –The Cherrygrove ribbon!- That consisted in a circular golden badge with red and pink ribbons –Coordinator's must obtain 5 ribbons total to enter the Grand Festival- She explained.

* * *

Hikari saw the ribbon from the screen –That ribbon will be mine – She told herself *Guys, I hope you're giving your best but don't miss my first presentation, I just got here but it's time to shine!* She thought as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

* * *

-And now is time to meet our judges! - Mimian said gesturing to the judges –Mr. Contesta!

-Thanks, I'm joining you to see this marvelous competition- He commented with a smile.

-The club fans president, Mr. Sukizo!

-Ready to see the battles.

-And our dear Cherrygrove nurse joy.

-I can't wait to see all the wonderful pokémon that will compete.

-And without further ado is time to see the first round in the stage- Mimian said, heading to one of the sidelines to leave the center free.

* * *

-Here we go Glameow, even though she's far away, Hikari is counting on our support- Ayako told her star pokémon. They charismatic and extroverted gray cat, as she sat in the sofa with a glass of juice and some snacks.

-Miah wa! - Glameow moved her tail around expectantly.

* * *

-And here i sour first constant, Inuko and her Houndoom! - A brown haired girl came out of the tunnel that connected to the coordinator's changing rooms and tossed up a poké ball to the air. From it came out a bunch of fire speckles and an intimidating Houndoom.

-Now Houndoom, use swift and fire spin! - The dark pokémon shoot a rain of stars on top of itself all over the field and then spit a few fire rings from its mouth, catching some of the stars and creating a thin fire tornado spiraling down around it –Jump and finish it with iron tail! - The Houndoom jumped among the flames and finished everything with an iron tail, cutting through the fire and the small stars, leaving sparkles and speckles of fire all over the scenario.

-What an iron tail! It was a great hit! - Mimian exclaimed.

* * *

Various pokémon started to do their presentations, among them a Dustox, a Rattata, a Dusclops, a Breloom… and Hikari just sat patiently and attentive, waiting for her turn until it finally came.

-And now let's give a warm welcome to Hikari, a Sinnoh coordinator that will be debuting in Johto today!

* * *

Amy left the remote when she heard her trainer's name and ran up outside to the field, crossing the automatic slide doors.

-Embi, bipa bi bi ambipah!- She yelled excitedly, pointing to the pokémon center's lobby with the tail that wasn't holding the egg, all the other pokémon stopped what they were doing to pay attention and Hikari's pokémon ran inside. Shinji followed them, his pokémon looked at each other and then went to look as well, except Ro who was too huge but still peeked from the doors to see the debut.

* * *

Hikari went up to stage in her new dress –Riri, charm up!- She yelled tossing the poké ball, that upon opening let out a bunch of pink confetti and the Buneary –Let's go, use your ice beam and dizzy punch combo!- She ordered pointing to the center of the stage.

Riri used ice beam to freeze the floor making an ice rink and then her ear's fur started glowing multicolored as she skated along the whole field, using her paws and ears, jumping and making patterns and other movements like a professional, her experience really shone through.

-Now use bounce!- Riri jumped up with force and when she fell down she hit the floor with her ears, breaking part of the ice with a huge impact and making ice shards fly all over the field creating sparkles –Well done!- Riri landed in the center of the stage and made a reverence with Hikari.

-Brilliant! Buneary really knows how to use colors and shines! - Mimian said as the public clapped.

* * *

-She did very well don't you think? - Ayako asked her Glameow.

-Miah!

-Even though is not a new appeal presentation she's got more experience and has improved.

* * *

All the pokémon looked excited after the presentation, Flora was swaying her leaf around, Amy was jumping in one foot, Poffin was giving little jumps as well, Dusk cawed loudly, Lux moved her tail around happily, Hiela raised a clawed hand in approval and Gliscor just looked at the scene. Shinji looked thoughtful as the pokémon commented around, outside Ro nodded and went back to the field, followed by Gliscor.

-She did pretty well- The boy murmured to himself, remembering how Riri and Hikari had been practicing a four loop jump until the bunny could land it well.

* * *

-And that was our last participant, now the judge's scores will decide who are the lucky eight that advanced to the next round- Mimian explained, while in the screen appeared a few cards that started shuffling around –And here they are! - Among the ones that passed to the next round Hikari appeared in second place and the Houndoom girl Inuko was in third, the rest were unknown yet. Immediately, pairs were formed with the cards and Hikari was going against a short black-haired and blue-eyed girl for the first battle.

* * *

-I'm first- Hikari told herself between nervous and excited –Then I'm sure I won't interrupt training that much- She stood from the bench, grabbed her poké ball and went to the exit of the dressing room.

* * *

-Now we have the first battle of the second round, the clock marks 5 minutes, the first to be knocked out, lose all their points or have lowest score when the time is over will lose… are you ready coordinators?- Mimian did a quick rundown of the rules as both participants took their places in the field –Begin!

-Riri charm up!

-Let's go Murkrow!

-It'll be Mikan's Murkrow against Hikari's Buneary

-Murkrow huh? Riri ice beam quick! - Hikari ordered pointing at the field; the bunny pokémon launched a cold beam from her mouth.

-Murkrow feint attack!- The crow pokémon disappeared in a second and reappeared behind Riri, hitting her and tossing her in the air with a wing slap, Hikari's points decreased a bit.

-Riri another ice beam! - Riri managed to shoot another ice beam while she was in the air.

-Use a combo, steel wing and aerial ace! - Mikan ordered calmly. Murkrow went straight to the ice beam with its silver-colored wings, the ice got stuck on them and Murkrow winced but kept going forward, did a flip in the air and hit Riri with the combination, taking away a lot of points from Hikari.

-That was amazing; the steel wing covered by ice and combined with a powerful aerial ace sure did a lot of damage- Mimian commented.

-Riri no! - Hikari yelled out worried, she tossed an annoyed glance at her opponent and noticed that the Murkrow's wings still had some ice leftovers, which was weakening it and slowing it down-Perfect- She mumbled –Riri use dizzy punch no! - Riri ran up against the small black bird and with a jump she was all over him hitting repeatedly with her sparkling ears, decreasing many points from Mikan.

-Don't take that from a Buneary, use peck! - The black-haired girl said, however the Murkrow just fell flat on the ground dizzily, its red eyes has a slight pink-ish hue.

-Great, now is the time use ice beam! - This time it was a direct hit, doing lots of damage to the dark-type.

-Murkrow, try to use shadow ball now!- At this point the Murkrow's trainer was started to get impatient and a bit desperate, however her still-confused pokémon simply shot a shadow ball to the ceiling of the contest hall.

-Riri use bounce- Riri jumped up with her fluffy paws as high as she could and then fell on top of the Murkrow with all her strength and weight, making him crash to the ground and caw loudly in pain. When Buneary stepped back the dart pokémon was knocked out, at the judge's stalls three red X appeared, making it official.

-Ouch! Those attacks left poor Murkrow unable to battle, Hikari and Buneary advance to the next round!

-Good job Riri! - Hikari exclaimed happily hugging the little bunny that jumped to her arms.

At the other side of the field, Mikan returned her Murkrow as she mumbled something like 'I knew that combination would cost me the battle'

* * *

At the pokémon center, once more, the pokémon celebrated Hikari's victory. Shinji however just shook his head –That movement was pathetic, it was pretty obvious that Murkrow was not ready to endure the ice beam with a steel wing, it was a good plan but the execution… it was lacking experience.

-Krow! - Honchkrow closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

-Let's keep practicing- All the pokémon went back to the field, when Honchkrow looked around once more he found himself alone and ran after the group gesturing wildly with his wings.

* * *

The next contest battles kept going consecutively. Hikari managed to get to the finals after Riri defeated a Cacnea and a Panphy, her pokémon however didn't see the battle due to Shinji's insistence of "If you're gonna watch every battle, we'll waste the whole afternoon on this" and things like that, so for the most part they were practicing until Amy called them all to see the finals…

* * *

-And now we're here at the finals of this magnificent contest, only two coordinators have gotten here and the winner of this battle… will receive the Cherrygrove ribbon!- She said showing again the red and pink ribbon –Here we have Inuko and her Houndoom against Hikari and Buneary! Begin!

-Houndoom flamethrower!

-Riri counter it with ice beam! - Both attacks clashed in the middle of the hall and canceled each other, creating a dense mist in the field.

-Bite! - It seemed like this didn't bother Inuko or her Houndoom at all. The dark pokémon jumped to attack baring its fangs.

Hikari took a quick decision –Use bounce to evade it!- Riri jumped up above the mist and managed to take a good look at the dark spot that was her opponent, falling on top of him with force.

-No you won't, iron tail!- The slender silver tail lashed out like a whip against Riri, sending her flying across the field –Swift now!- Houndoom immediately turned with momentum and shot a bunch of small brilliant stars against the Buneary.

Hikari saw that Riri could not evade the barricade of stars but a quick idea entered her mind –Riri use dizzy punch!

Her fluffy ears started shinning in different colors and Riri skidded on the ground before running up again in the Houndoom's direction, hitting any star that got close to her and turning them into mere brilliant dust that made the bunny stand out –Bun, bun, bun!

-Look at that good use of dizzy punch, it turns around Inuko's attack on her favor!

Riri managed to get close to the Houndoom and started landing some hits on it as well. Hikari clenched her fists, silently wishing for the confusion to act out again.

-Houndoom flamethrower again!

-Riri quick attack! - The flamethrower was immediate and being so close it hit Riri head on, burning her fur a bit –No! Use ice beam, aim for the horns! - The bunny gritted her teeth and managed another ice beam, having nothing on her way she managed to hit the pokémon, effectively freezing its horns.

-Oh yeah? Let's go with a headbutt then! - Inuko exclaimed, The Houndoom lowered its head and basically sprinted towards Riri like a battering ram, connecting another hit.

-Riri!- Hikari yelled out –Don't give u you can do it!- Hikari called out worriedly but still trying to support her, Riri was probably pretty tired and hurt already, just a little more.

-B-bun…- Riri stood up with some difficulty and ran up to the dark pokémon, her right foot started glowing and she gave a strong kick against her opponent's snout

–W-what was that?!

-Unbelievable! Mimian said –Looks like Buneary just learned…

* * *

-Buneary learned high jump kick- Shinji said, somewhat analyzing – That will do a lot of damage against a dark type like that Houndoom- Hikari's pokémon looked at the battle impressed, not daring to look away, all of them excited and at the same time expecting to see what would happen next.

* * *

-Yes! Well done Riri, let's finish this! - Her trainer said recovering confidence, extending a fist forward.

-Bun!

-Houndoom, we can't let them win! Attack from a distance with your flamethrower!

-Rawr! - The Houndoom shot another barricade of flames against the Buneary.

\- Twirl around and high jump kick!- Buneary jumped around the flames, evading and taking points from Inuko and then hitting Houndoom with another fighting-type move, the dark-type pokémon fell to the ground.

-Houndoom can you keep going? - Inuko asked worried that it was the end of the line.

-Tiiiime up! - Mimian yelled stopping the battle. Bot coordinators immediately shot a glance to the orange-haired woman and then towards the screen –Time is up dear audience and participants, leaving as our winner… Hikari from Twinleaf, Sinnoh!- The people started applauding and cheering the blue-haired girl, Riri ran up to her trainer once more and hugged her.

-Thank you so much Riri, good job! Congratulations- The girl praised.

Inuko had immediately approached her pokémon in the field, giving it kind words and thanking it for all the hard work.

* * *

As expected, at the Cherrygrove pokémon center, Hikari's pokémon celebrated happily the great victory and back in Twinleaf at Hikari's house Ayako smiled proudly as Glameow and Umbreon jumped up and down happily in the sofa beside her.

A few minutes later the Cherrygrove ribbon was handed to the girl, Hikari took it with a smile from the tray held by Mr. Contesta and showed it to the audience with pride as Buneary gave small excited jumps.

* * *

Approximately an hour later Hikari was back in her room at the pokémon center after having been congratulated by al her pokémon and even Shinji. Tired, she had decided to lie down; after all they would continue their journey to Violet the next day.

-How's that? My first Johto ribbon!- She mentioned proudly, taking her ribbon and sitting on her bed, she pulled her bag next to her and too out two ribbon cases, a dark blue one and a pink one. She picked a handkerchief and started polishing the ribbon's badge until it was shiny. She opened both cases and put the ribbon in the dark blue one, it was the first to be there. The pink one had other 4 ribbons which she started to polish as well.

-What's up with those 4 ribbons? - Shinji asked raising n eyebrow, he was also lying down on his bed checking something on his pokédex.

-Well these are my special ribbons- She said showing the pink case –This one is the first ribbon my mom won, she gave it to me as a symbol of support and a start for me- She showed on with pink ribbons, it looked old wit the ribbons a bit ragged and the metal color faded but still looked good –This was the first one I won- She showed another with the same ribbon color –This one is from the Mikuri cup, the Aqua ribbon, it's from an event almost as good as the Grand Festival itself, dare I say- She showed the beautiful aqua ribbon with light green and blue hues –And this one I won a few days ago, the Veilstone ribbon , when I reunited with Haruka, met Shuu and before coming to Johto- She showed a green ribbon in her hand.

-You take them with you all the time? - He asked showing some curiosity.

-Yes I wanted to- She smiled with a bit of melancholy –I feel like they bring me good luck and they're very important for me. The Veilstone one I could even use it later, it doesn't matter how old is it as long as it hasn't been used to register in a Grand Festival I can use it at any time… I mean, if I go back to Sinnoh next year and win other 4 ribbons I can use this one as fifth- She said, putting away both cases.

-Same goes for badges- He commented –It doesn't really matter how long you take to get al 8, you can only use them once, and even if a gym closes or the leader changes the badge is still valid as long as it was given by an official recognized gym.

-What if they break or get lost? - She asked, somewhat curious and amused about the similarities, she had no idea.

-Like my mineral? That's registered in the trainer's history and can be replaced.

-Ooohh just like ribbons.

-Anyway- He said getting up and stretching a bit after looking at the pokégear –It's almost time to dinner, we should go to the cafeteria.

-All right- The girl put the cases back in her bag and went after Shinji.


	11. Donphan valley, some amberite

**10- Donphan valley, some amberite and finally in Catallia**

Hikari and Shinji had spent another night at Cherrygrove's pokémon center and now kept on their way towards Violet city, having to cross Catallia first, a small passing town. However according to the map in their pokégear, even before reaching Catallia they had to cross a great valley. Hikari stepped ahead a bit upon seeing a mountain far away; she ran up ahead and peeked from the steep descent on the path.

-Uwah! What a beautiful view! - She exclaimed surprised as she saw the mountains far away, the Green forest at both sides of the path that went far until it was lost in the horizon –There must be a lot of pokémon here don't you think?- She asked her traveling partner, who was approaching at a normal pace –It would be interesting to see some.

-Yes, and there's also a long way to go so we better continue and not get distracted- He told her calmly without stopping, passing by the girl who just stuck out her tongue annoyed and then caught up with him with a little jog.

Surprisingly the valley was pretty silent as the two trainers walked along the path, there was little to no breeze and it barely moved the tree's leaves, and there was not even a flying-type pokémon around or something.

However after little more than an hour of walking they heard noises not too far, as if two pokémon were fighting. Shinji took a poké ball and approached the place where the cries were coming from while Hikari followed him with caution. Peeking out they immediately spotted a grey armored pokémon with a long trunk and sturdy legs being attacked by another one of the same species, however the other one seemed to have longer tusks and seemed to be stronger.

Hikari took her pokédex to obtain information _"Donphan, the armor pokémon and the evolved form of Phanpy. This robust strong pokémon is usually found in mountains and prairies, it doesn't tend to be very friendly and won't think twice before attacking if it's in danger or angered. It uses its huge trunk to destroy rocks; however, its prized move is rolling out and tackling the enemy"_

Shinji had also checked some other info about the pokémon with helps of his always useful pokédex – It's a ground-type, immune to electric-types and has rock-type moves, pretty good against a flying-type. I think I'll catch one –He released a pokémon, to Hikari's surprised it was Lux.

-But Shinji… you just said it's immune to electric-types!

-Luxio has other moves…- He replied calmly –Now, use bit against the one with bigger tusks!

The different colored Luxio jumped up at the pokémon with bigger tusks baring her fangs, biting on of its ears and making it cry out and stand in his hind legs. The other Donphan that had smaller tusks jolted at the sudden interruption of the battle by this strange pokémon.

-Shadow ball!

Lux shoot another attack, a purple and black sphere that went in the Donphan's direction but it's tusks started glowing white, hitting and reflecting the shadow ball away to then tackle down the Luxio, knocking her.

-Don't take that from a wild Donphan, get up! - The purple-haired ordered, Hikari just stared. Lux got up and growled angrily at the opponent –Now use another shadow ball.

Lux launched another sphere from her mouth but the Donphan evaded it and rolled up like a tire, ramming onto her once more.

-Shinji this is not working, return Luxio, she won't be able to do this!

Shinji wanted to ignore the girl but he saw the situation and as much as he hated it, it seemed like she was right –Luxio come back- Without anther word he released another pokémon, Hiela, showing off her claws ready –Weavile, ice beam!- The black and red pokémon released a cold cyan colored beam directly towards the Donphan, who being a ground-type received a lot of damage, but even so it just shook itself, bellowed angrily standing on its back legs and stomped on the ground with force, causing a small earthquake.

Shinji had seen it coming and quickly ordered first –jump and use shadow claw- Hiela jumped up evading the attack as her white claw was surrounded by a dark aura, the same color as a shadow ball, finally falling atop the Donphan and slashing at its forehead, making it fall to the ground –Get in the poké ball, now! - The tossed poké ball (a great ball) touched the pokémon and opened, leaving it inside. After a few shakes it stayed still, Shinji took the blue poké ball from the ground.

-Great! You caught it!- Hikari exclaimed giving a little jump, Shinji however, said nothing and pulled out his pokédex once more to test out the pokémon, it had good defense and attack, besides it knew earthquake, rollout, rock tomb, stealth rock and horn attack.

-I'm sure it'll be useful- He mumbled putting back the poké ball in his belt.

Hikari was about to say something when she turned and saw the other Donphan carefully approaching and staring at them both –huh? What about this one?

Before Shinji could say anything a feminine voice was heard yelling out –Donphan! I'm so glad you're ok!- They both turned to see a girl with dark green hair tied up with an orange ribbon and a dress in the same color that was approaching them. The Donphan cried out happily and ran up to her, who kneeled down to pet it -Thank you so much for helping my Donphan!- She smiled.

-It's your pokémon? – Hikari asked.

-Yes, it's still very young and drifted away too far when I was distracted. From what I saw from up there- She stared as she pointed above them, at a path in one of the steep sides of the mountain –he started fighting a wild Donphan stronger than him, I ran down to help him but when I got here I saw you caught the wild one and helped my Donphan- She explained, still in a thankful tone.

-I see, truth is my intention wasn't that, I just wanted to catch the wild one- Shinji mentioned after returning Hiela, somewhat confused by the girl's effusiveness.

-But still, I thank you, how about you pass by my house? It's a small cabin near here, it's almost lunch time and you must be hungry in your travel- She mentioned, her Donphan raised his trunk in a friendly gesture.

-To be honest I am a little hungry hehe- Hikari said gratefully, homemade food sounded much better than just eating some packed cold food…

-We have no time to make stops… we net to get t Catallia as soon as we can, besides, how can you be hungry alrea- In the middle of his words, his own stomach made a small sound that made him blush slightly and widen his eyes embarrassed.

-You were saying? - Hikari commented with a little smirk, just to tease him a bit.

-Ok but that's it, we eat and keep going- He said closing his eyes, keeping composure.

-Yes! - Hikari jumped up, she had beaten Shinji about stopping to rest, again.

-Thank you can follow me; it's over here- The girl said turning and looking at them over her shoulder, her Donphan started walking ahead.

-By the way, we haven't introduced each other yet- The blue haired girl said.

-Oh! - She put a hand over her mouth and then giggled softly –So clueless, my name is Sayuri.

-I'm Hikari and my traveling partner is Shinji.

* * *

-How kind of you having invited us… and the food was very good- Hikari thanked humbly after having eaten.

-Thanks Hikari, now I gotta feed my pokémon- Sayuri mentioned as she finished putting away the dishes in the sink and went to the back door. Upon opening it there were 4 Donphan, a Noctowl and oddly enough, a Piplup –Guys time to eat! - She called up their attention, placing down trays and plates with pokémon food and leftovers.

-Wow you have a bunch of Donphan – Hikari said –And hey! A Noctowl and a Piplup! - She exclaimed surprised.

-Yes, my Piplup was my starter pokémon, I'm originally from Sinnoh, from Solaceon- She explained.

-Oh wow, I'm from Twinleaf, and my first pokémon was also a Piplup- The blue haired girl said, happily to find someone who she could identify with in another region so far away.

-My Piplup helps me keep the wild Donphan away, as his water moves do a lot of damage, Noctowl finds them when they get lost and attacks the numerous bug-type pokémon in this forest, but the truth is that I'm a Donphan trainer… you see, I moved to this area in Johto because here is where you can find the biggest concentration of amberite, and that is what I do. I find them with my Donpahn's help and sell them in Catallia where they're pretty famous.

-Amberite?!- The other female said surprised, Shinji also looked at her after this.

-I've heard is a semi-precious Stone, famous for their various colors, it's even said they bring good luck, right? - He asked.

-That's right- Sayuri replied nodding –Only Donphan can find them, if they're well-trained of course –She clarified –Many Donphan trainers reside around these mountains for that same reason, and I gotta admit every once in a while there's disagreements about territory and prices- She sighed.

-Do you have any amberite now? - The blue-eyes girl asked interested.

-Of course- Sayuri smiled –You can see them if you want- She went towards another room in her house while the two trainer waited outside. Sayuri came back with a wooden box in her hands; it had an intricate design carved on the lid, very pretty, but upon opening it, its contents were much more precious. A bunch of small stones in different colors, sizes and shapes, all with a beautiful design similar to watercolors.

-Wow! They're beautiful! And surely thy must be expensive- The blue-haired girl said looking at a moss green and aqua one, the colors were so vibrant.

-You can take one if you want, take it as a gift- Sayuri said with a smile.

-F-for real?! But… don't you have to sell them?

-I have plenty of them it doesn't matter much, besides, my Donphan can fins many more- She assured.

-B-but… I can't accept it, really- Hikari said, it was a pretty good gift, considering the price, beauty and popularity of an amberite. Her mother had a necklace with some brown-ish and yellow ones, which is why she was aware of how special they could be.

-Tough luck, I'll take one, thanks- Shinji said as calm as ever picking up a purple and blue-colored amberite pendant and looking at it.

-Shinji!- The blue-haired one nagged at him somewhat embarrassed.

Sayuri laughed –Really Hikari, don't worry, take it as a gift, after all, if my Donphan were to be injured or lost now, I would be very worried and couldn't find more amberite- The green-haired girl reasoned.

-W-well then, I guess it's ok- She said as she looked over at the gems, there was a nice variety –Hmmm which one to pick?- She told more to herself, she didn't want to pick one that was too big or something, she was still being all humble.

-You said you're a coordinator right? Pick one that matches your outfit colors.

-Oh right!- She looked at them all once more and ended up picking a pair of small purple and blue amberite earrings –These would be perfect, thanks.

-Great, it's nothing- Sayuri nodded and went back to her room, Hikari put away the earrings in her bag while Shinji had put on the necklace.

* * *

A while later the pair continued their trip, quite some time had gone by, but according to Sayuri's indications the road was short and they'd arrive in around 3 hours. However Hikari was already tired of the silence and had decided to call Haruka.

-Hey Haruka, guess what? I participated in my first Johto contest and look! - Hikari excitedly showed her the pink and red ribbon.

-Wow! That's very good news, It's obvious you'll get far that way- The brunette congratulated- Now, remember the contest in lake Valor?

-Mhm.

-Well check this! - Now it was Haruka's turn to show a white and aqua ribbon –I won!

-Awesome, congratulations! What about Shuu?

-Well he's somewhat annoyed, he thought he knew my strategy, but I surprised him!

-By the way Haruka, you ever heard of "amberite"? - The blue-haired asked.

-Yes! When I was over there in Johto, they're quite popular but kinda expensive- Se complained –You don't know how close I was to buy some but decided to save my money for other things.

-Well, what do you think I just got gifted a pair of amberite earrings!

-No way! Oh. My. Arceus!- The Brunette exclaimed, her expression changing to a very surprised one. Shinji rolled his eyes, the girl had yelled so loudly he heard her even from a few meters, besides her squealing voice…

-Haruka don't yell like that! And with that pitch you're gonna make me deaf- Shuu's voice was heard… point in case.

-Yes, I got ones that match my contest dress.

-Wait… didn't Johto not use those?

-Now they do! It's a recent change- She explained –I had to call mom to send me my dress and she sent me a new one.

-Of course… after all new region, new traveling partner, new Chikorita- Haruka giggled.

-Her name is Flora.

-Oohh you named her?

-All my pokémon- She let out a chuckle –And Shinji's- She admitted.

Haruka also laughed amusedly, imagining the situation –I suppose he's not too happy with the idea.

-Nah… it's just me who calls them like that, Hey Shin! ... Is Donphan a female or male?

-…Female.

-Hmmm… Weeeell… I'll call her Amber!

-Because of amberite? - Haruka asked –Not that original- She said just to tease her.

-You've seen nothing! - Shinji replied in a loud voice just for Haruka to hear him. Hikari pouted angrily.

-Hikari… where are you now? Exiting Cherrygrove?

-Well… yes, but we should be arriving Catallia soon.

-Catallia is a beautiful town! Well, at least on spring! I don't know at this season, but even though it's small it's pretty cute.

-Reall-? - She noticed Shinji had stopped and raised her gaze; a smile appeared in her face- Haruka… I can see now how pretty it is.

-Well then, I'll leave you to it, you now you can always call me if you're bored- Haruka said kindly, giving her a thumbs up.

-Of course! Bye- The blue-haired girl finished the call and looked at the small town ahead. There were no tall buildings, just houses and small establishments; it was decorated with flowers and details almost entirely. Without thinking twice, she ran up ahead, Shinji gave a jolt as she passed by his side and kept going.

-Kari wait! This girl- He mumbled seeing she didn't listen to him.

Hikari ran up to the town square looking at the flowers, the fountain, it was curious how everything was decorated. As she walked, she saw a group of people surrounding something, squeezing between some people she managed to see a girl doing a dance presentation with a small green pokémon, she took out her pokédex to get information.

" _Bellossom, the Flower pokémon and the evolved form of Gloom. It is said that the flowers that decorate its head are most beautiful when the Gloom it evolved from smelled the strongest, at nighttime, the petals close to sleep. When the rain season finishes these pokémon reunite to realize a peculiar dance to invoke the sun"_

The Sinnoh coordinator was impressed by how they moved in total synchrony, twirling and jumping around, trainer and pokémon at the same time, when they finished they did a small bowing gesture and everyone started clapping and even tossing flowers.

-Thank you, thank you so much, I hope to see you all supporting me at the contest tomorrow- The girl said, she had light green eyes and a dark brown hair, held in a side ponytail with a red flower like her pokémon.

-Wow, you're really good; you're fantastic- Hikari congratulated.

-Naturally- She answered with confidence.

-But… what do you mean the contest tomorrow?

-Yes, tomorrow there will be a pokémon contest here in Catallia, that's why everything is decorated and pretty, we're in autumn, what did you think?- She mentioned the last part as if it was obvious.

-Ah… well, you're right; are the sign-ups still open?

-I don't think so, its past six, but you can see if you get lucky, I think they'd be open until tomorrow morning maybe, but ah… just a little thing… if you manage to get in, use a grass-type, you know, the flowers- She finished talking and left with her Bellossom trailing behind. Hikari frowned, she wanted to participate and show that girl what she could do, though she'll follow her advice and use Flora, after all, she had practiced with…

-…Shinji! - She suddenly remembered, she started looking around until she heard a familiar sound.

-Kraw!-Above her, Dusk was approaching.

-Dusk! What is it? Shinji sent you for me? – She asked, the crow nodded –Then guide me- Dusk flapped around, guiding Hikari until they got to the pokémon center where Shinji was leaning at an outside wall, waiting.

-Where did you go troublesome girl? - He asked and returned Dusk –I already got us a room- He added as he entered and Hikari followed him. They went to eat something; after all there was no rush for a room anymore.

Later when they entered the room the first thing Hikari noticed was that there was a bunk bed –I call dibs on the top bed! - She yelled excitedly.

Her traveling partner stopped her –I don't think so, I already picked the top bed- He said with a victorious tone, pointing at his bag on the top bed.

-Fine, you win, but then I'll use the bathroom first!- Hikari stuck out her tongue playfully (at which he rolled his eyes) and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door and going to take a shower, the water was warm and fresh after a full day walking.

-All yours Shinji~- She said amusedly, exiting the bathroom minutes later. Shinji was just looking the nightfall outside the window, nodded and went past her; she sat on the bottom bed, took out her brush and untangled her hair in minutes. She was thinking on the contest, it was probably already too late to sign up, and they should keep heading to Violet but oh well, there would be more chances.


	12. Second contest! Nerves blooming?

**11- Second contest! Nerves blooming?**

Hikari woke up the next morning, she was kinda tired and didn't want to get up, so she rolled around in bed trying to go back to sleep, but she was still curious about the contest…

She blinked a bit upon opening her eyes so they would get used to… *The sunlight from the window? But why is the window open?* She opened her eyes completely and yawned as she sat up on the bed's edge -…Morning- She mumbled getting up and stretching a bit. Shinji was next to the window looking outside, a towel in his damp hair and his dark purple shirt hanging on his shoulder, he didn't really reply but Hikari didn't mind either way –Ummm Shinji, I wanted to tell you… I found out that there would be a contest today here in Catallia and I was wondering…- The girl started –Can we stay?

The boy sighed –Well, seeing how Violet city is near, and I haven't rained that Donphan yet, I guess yes- He said, tough sounded more to himself tan to her, taking off the towel from his head and putting on his shirt, Hikari's face immediately light up.

-Really? – She asked with sparkling eyes, she thought she'd had to convince him and everything!

-Yeah it's fine.

-Great! Flora and I need to start practicing right away!- She said excited.

-Aren't you supposed to sign up for it first? – The purple-haired boy asked as he put on his jacked and picked his poké balls.

-Ahhhh! It's true! I hope there's still chaaaaance!- She exclaimed and rushed in to the bathroom, exiting again in less than 5 minutes all ready and dressed, picked up her poké balls and ran towards the pokémon center lobby. Shinji shook his head and exited too, closing the door after himself.

-Nurse Joy, I found out about the contest here in Catallia just yesterday and I wanted to know… is there still any chance of signing up? – She asked, praying to Arceus that she could enter.

-You're on luck- The nurse said, which made her eyes shine in happiness –Inscriptions close today at 10am on point and it's still 7:15.

-7:15?!- She looked at her pokétch surprised –Geez, why did I wake up so early?

The nurse just giggled at her –Well… allow me your contest pass- The girl handed it over and she started typing on the computer next to her –I suggest you go eat something for breakfast and then you can practice a bit- She advised as she processes the info –All done, here you go- She handed back Hikari her pass.

-Thank you very much nurse Joy.

* * *

After taking a breakfast (alone, because Shinji was nowhere to be found) and go pick up the egg so it didn't stay "alone" in the room, Hikari went to the training fields, it was 9 am and the contest started at 2 or 3 pm so he still had some time. As it was usual by now, Amy was taking care of the egg, with Riri besides her seemingly having taken an interest on it. The other pokémon were observing from the benches while Flora was in the center of the field.

-Alright Flora, this will be your first contest- Hikari said, crouching in front of the leaf pokémon, who looked at her attentively –I'm sure you can show off marvelously but remember, winning isn't the only thing that matters, but having fun and enjoying yourself- She explained –So… are you ready?- She asked standing up.

-Chiko!

-Then let's startwitht he practice, first use your razor leaf and shoot them with your bullet seed!- She ordered pointing to the field.

-Chiiiiko!- Flora spun her leaf around, tossing a bunch of the to the air –Chikooo!- Immediately she shot small yellow seeds from her mouth, hitting all the leaves and creating rain of sparkles.

-Wow Flora, very well!- The coordinator exclaimed impressed and proud –You really practiced with Shinji, I'll need to thank him when I see him- She smiled, Flora smiled too happy to show her new abilities –How about we try…

* * *

After getting back to the pokémon center Hikari called her mom to tell her about her second contest. She met up with Shinji at lunch time and, once more, put him in "charge" of her pokémon and the yellow pokémon egg. After a god lunch she went to take a shower and blow-dry her hair to get ready with her dress and her new amberite earrings. Just a few minutes before Haruka had called her too, so she also took the chance to tell her about the contest. Hikari and her pokémon kept giving support to Flora, who was very eager about her debut and now there were just 15 minutes to go before the contest started.

* * *

-Welcome everyone is time for the show to begin! Mimian exclaimed in the middle of the stage –We've reunited here to see a magnificent display of coordinators and pokémon that will surely give us a show, and, what better place than the beautiful and flowery town of Catallia?!- The public started clapping and cheering in the small open-roof stadium.

* * *

-Here we go Glameow, Umbreon. Hikari's second contest in Johto, she told me she'd use her new Chikorita- Ayako said sitting comfortably at the sofa in her living. Her loyal cat pokémon lying by her side with her partner Umbreon sitting straight at the floor.

-Meow!

-Ombi!

* * *

-Haha, as usual Mimian is making things lively, I hope Hikari does well- May said excitedly watching the TV from the lobby of a pokémon center with her Glaceon on her lap, Shuu was next to her drinking lemonade.

* * *

-Naturally we couldn't start without first introducing our judges- Mimian said, making a gesture to the judge's booth with her arm –First we have the always-present Mr. Contesta!

-As always, ready to see the beautiful pokémon.

-The president of the pokémon Fan Club, Our dear Mr. Sukizo!

-Of course, we also want to see the marvelous combinations.

-And of course, our lovely nurse Joy from Catallia!

-I'm sure this contest will be filled with great talent.

-Now stay on your seats because we're starting the first round here in the scenario- She said moving aside and next to the judges.

* * *

-It's starting, hope you're ready Flora- Hikari mumbled to the poké ball with confidence.

-Well well, if it isn't the girl from yesterday, what a miracle that you could enter the contest- Said the same light-brown haired girl from the day before approaching, the same one that had even told her about the contest in the first place. She had a light summer dress in yellow and dark-green hues up to her knees and wore her hair just like the day before in a side ponytail with a red flower.

-Well… yeah, the sign ups were until 10 am today – Hikari replied, trying to ignore the rude tone in her comment.

-Too bad your luck has run out, that ribbon will be mine- She said with a proud smirk.

Hikari breathed in and sighed trying not to get frustrated –We'll see about tat on the battlefield- She replied in the same manner –And my name is Hikari, I hate it when people forget it so remember it well.

-Well Hikari, my name is Akemi and I hope you're ready for a real challenge.

-Don't worry; I'll see you in the second round, to defeat you.

-Akemi, you're next!- A young man announced from the hallways that lead to the scenario.

-See you later, hope you're watching- She parted with a hand gesture, Hikari huffed.

* * *

-Let's go now my beautiful Bellossom- The flower pokémon appeared from the poké ball, surrounded by purple petals –Use your combination, magical leaf and sunny day!- She quickly ordered pointing to the sky. Bellossom raised her tiny arms and shoot up a bunch of different colored leaves to the sky and then evoked a sunny day, the result was a wave of sparkles in different colors, raining down beautifully and shinning under the sun –Now let's start our presentation!- She called out with a smile, her Bellossom and her started dancing together just like how Hikari had seen the day before, making the same movements at the same time in synchronization. After a few twirls and jumps both pokémon and trainer finished together with a pose and bowed down to the audience.

-That was a synchronized floral dance!- Mimian exclaimed as the public cheered on.

* * *

-I admit that was pretty good, but we'll show them we can do better- Hikari told herself.

* * *

-And here we go with our last coordinator, Hikari!- The blue-haired girl entered the stage with a running start and tossed the poké ball at the center.

-Charm up Flora!- After a light flash, the poké ball revealed a bunch of pink petals and Flora in the middle, the Chikorita was covering her face behind her head leaf and suddenly flipped it back with style, however when she opened her eyes and smiled all the public cheered and clapped at the cute pokémon but Flora, upon seeing so many people staring at her, stood petrified on the spot, her smile immediately disappeared and her eyes widened.

-¿C-chi…?

-Now let's begin showing your new aim, razonr leaf and bullet seed!- Hikari called out with a smile.

Flora simply stayed there petrified, looking at all the audience, then she started moving and looking everywhere frantically, she looked at the judges and Mimian staring at her confused since she wasn't doing any attack. Finally she ran up to Hikari - Chikoooooo!- She hide behind the girl's legs, covered herself with her leaf and started crying, Hikari looked at her with a mixture of worry and shock and immediately felt a pang of guilt…

Hikari crouched down and picked the Chikorita in her arms –Flora… are you ok?

-Koriiiii!- She hid her face and kept crying.

-I-Is everything ok?- Mimian asked getting closer, the audience started a generalized mumble.

-Y-yeah-Hikari answered unsure, lowering her gaze –Flora…. She's very shy and afraid of strange pokémon and people, I should have known something like this would happen… we weren't ready it's my fault- She explained as she calmed the Chikorita petting her. She had certainly not prepared her for this, how could she overlook her pokémon's comfortableness? –I'm sorry but I'll be forfeiting the contest- She declared and after that she ran back to the changing rooms with Flora still in her arms. Mimian just looked after her leaving, a bit surprised and sad, the public fell silent.

-She was pretty harsh on herself, these things can happen, we need to remember that every pokémon is different and stage fright I something we can all have- Mr. Contesta stated seriously.

-Poor Chikorita- Mr. Sukizo said.

-Chikorita are usually very timid pokémon, this is natural, but with some more training and trust she can overcome it- Nurse Joy mentioned.

-Alright… please let's continue with the show!- Mimian announced trying to get back the excitement on the contest.

* * *

-Poor Chikorita… Hikari should have trained more that point is she knew she was that shy, a pokémon that hasn't overcome its stage fright cannot give a good presentation- Ayako stated seriously. Hikari could be her daughter, but she recognized the blame fell n the coordinator on cases like this. Apart from the fact that this showed coordinator and pokémon weren't well synchronized after all.

-Miaa…

-Ombi!

* * *

-But what happened?! She looked so confident!- Haruka exclaimed surprised, suddenly standing up as Glaceon jumped down from her lap-Poor Hikari she had to forfeit the contest, it was her chance at a second ribbon.

-Yes Haruka- Shuu mentioned –But she'll have more chances, now she should practice more with Flora.

-I think she felt sadder about Flora than for having turned down a possible second ribbon though, I hope she doesn't blame herself.

-And why not?- He commented crossing his arms –If Flora didn't have enough experience and got terrified of practically everyone except her, she should have trained more and waited for another contest it's on her- Hikari simply looked at him and nodded, though she didn't look to agree as much.

* * *

All of Hikari's pokémon were sad and shocked, Torrent looked like he was just feeling sad, Amy was disappointed, Poffin was going to cry, Riri had her paws over her mouth in shock, Lux also looked sad but just looked down as if feeling powerless, Gliscor was still training while Dusk, Hiela and Ro (who was outside once again due to his size) just blinked a bit shocked but kept calm.

Shinji looked down from the screen and sighed without saying a Word, he went back to the training field –Come on… Kari would be back in a while- All his pokémon nodded and went back outside to practice, Hikari's however, stayed behind at the lobby just a bit more.

* * *

Hikari was in her room at the pokémon center, Flora was sobbing on her bed, she felt bad for having ruined things, feeling somewhat angry for the feeling of powerlessness and what her trained had been told.

" _Would you look at that, you couldn't even do an actual appeal with your pokémon, and you call yourself a coordinator, someone like you shouldn't be here, you're an insult to us who do work hard and make an effort with our pokémon. And by the way, I DID get to the second round"_

Flora had heard those words from the Bellossom girl, and could see how only moments later a few tears fell from Hikari's eyes. She felt useless, a useless Chikorita…

-Flora…- She called, making the pokémon look at her and stop crying for a moment -…Don't worry about what people said, I know it's my fault- She said –I should have known you'd get scared, I asked you too much, I was so excited to win that… I didn't think on you, I'm so sorry- She said as a few more tears tried to escape.

-Chiko…- Flora extended a vine and wiped away her tears –Chi chi chi! Chiko chiko!- She tried cheering the girl.

-Well… let's forget this bad moment, yes? Just… we'll practice more and use it as experience, but, neither of us is bad, ok?

-Chikori!

-Come, we need to see the others- Hikari stood up and exited the room with Chikorita trailing behind her.

-Chipa chipa!- Pachirisu looked at her approaching and pointed, all of Hikari's pokémon turned and quickly surrounded her, exclaiming and talking in their own ways.

-Hey guys, I know you saw what happened but don't worry, we're fine, no one is angry and I know I'm to blame but next time I promise I'll do better and we'll be wonderful- She explained calmly and with a smile –Now… any idea where Shinji is?- All the pokémon pointed outside –Bless for once he practices at the practice field- She went through the huge automatic doors and immediately could see Shinji ordering a rollout attack to Amber, who was fighting against Dusk, possibly training against a flying opponent. At the other side, Ro was resting as Hiela and Lux had a practice battle, separated from the group, Gliscor was practicing X-scissor against some trees.

-Now Donphan use rock to- The boy stopped upon seeing Hikari, all her pokémon after her, he sighed and turned to her.

-Ummm…. Shinji- The girl started, somewhat shyly and still sad, Flora ran up to where Ro was resting and started rubbing against him crying a bit. Ro looked at her confused not knowing well what to do, he looked at Shinji and… ah! Trainer and pokémon were in the same situation…

-I saw what happened- He commented calmly –What do you want me to say?- He added simply, Hikari looked at the ground and shrugged –You know that in these situations the blame falls on the trainer but you can't let it put you down either way- He said, trying to say something that made her feel better, he didn't want to see her crying.

-Y-you really mean it…?

-Chikorita are often shy as a species, besides, you were focusing on your goal.

-But… by wanting to win I forgot about Flora's weak point, winning isn't the only important thing!- She said the last part more to herself, angrily.

-Look, just…- *Damn, I suck at these things*

-Tor Terra!- The continent pokémon called his trainer's attention, who turned to see him rubbing his big nose against the leaf pokémon that had calmed down and now giggled, Shinji just looked at his starter as if saying "what are you doing?" while Torterra just stared back like "what did you want me to do in this situation?"

-Ro is pretty nice with Flora, I'm glad they're getting along- Hikari mentioned with a kind look. Then Ro told the small pokémon something, she nodded and ran up to Shinji's feet.

-Chiko chiko!- Flora started jumping, leaving her little paws against the boy's gray pants .

Shinji looked at her and frowned, he had never accepted his Torterra to do that as a Turtwig (or any other pokémon for the matter) but decided not to ruin the situation and picked her up, walked up to Hikari and handed her, the pokémon jumped up to the girl's shoulder, seemingly happy with her task. Hikari looked at Flora and Shinji and gave him a small hug the best she could. Shinji stood there a bit taken off guard and looked at Torterra as if saying "you had it all planned" an in response the continent pokémon simply smiled and played innocent.

Hikari stepped back and smiled somewhat amusedly, she never imagined a situation like that with him, she noticed then that all the pokémon were watching. Shinji regained composure –What are you all staring at? Keep training, tomorrow we'll have our battle at the Violet gym and the idea is to win the badge.

All the pokémon nodded and kept training, Ro got comfortable once more and a while later just fell asleep.


	13. Violet gym! The abilities we've learnt!

**12- Violet gym! The abilities we've learnt!**

Finally they have arrived. After a short trip from Catallia and maybe a little setback or two Hikari and Shinji had finally arrived to the Violet city gym; a tall spiraling tower with many windows, lilac walls and magenta details.

-Wow, it sure is impressive; I can't wait to see the inside- Hikari said excitedly upon seeing the gym building.

-Then let's go, I have a badge to win- Shinji said very confidently.

-Now who's the confident one? - The girl joked following him.

Upon entering however, they couldn't see anyone, Hikari seemed confused, and apparently, Shinji too –Tell me he's not flying in that glider again…- He mumbled.

-Actually no- Both turned and saw a brunette young boy –Master Hayato is in a gym battle right now.

-A gym battle? - The girl asked.

-Yes- The boy nodded.

-I also came here to challenge leader Hayato- Shinji declared stepping forward.

The boy merely nodded again –Master Hayato will decide if he accepts your challenge, for now please follow me up to see him- He went through a hallway to an elevator followed by both trainers and in just a couple of minutes there were at the top floor, the highest part of the building. Hikari as impressed, it was an open space with a couple of benches at the sides and a simple battlefield delimited in white lines in the middle. They went to sit at once of the benches, where an orange haired girl was looking at the battle that was taking place at the moment.

On one side of the field there was a young man with blue hair, with a fringe covering his right eye wearing a traditional outfit in blue hues, in front of him there was a silver flying-type pokémon that seemed to be made of… steel? It looked tired.

On the other side of the field there was a girl with dark Brown air up to her shoulders and eyes of the same color wearing mostly red, she had a smirk on her face and in front of her a light green humanoid pokémon with a white dress and green "pigtails".

Hikari immediately pulled out her pokégear, first for info on the bird _"Skarmory the armor bird pokémon. These pokémon are very territorial and attack anyone they see in their territory, their nests are made with spikes and the chicks' scratch their wings so much their feathers keep growing back strengthened. In ancient times, their wings were used to forge swords. Once a year, it sheds its wings entirely but they grow back very quickly, regaining their sharpness and strength"_

Hikari was impressed by the description and looked at the bird that lashed out with pecks at its opponent, whom Hikari then redirected her pokégear _"Kirlia, the emotion pokémon and the evolved for of Ralts. This pokémon uses its red horns to amplify the psychokinetic powers it possess, when it uses the, it can change the environment, transforming it and creating illusions. It's also able to identify its trainer's emotions, if they are happy, Kirlia will be too and its power will rise, on the other side if it's sad it's power will weaken"_

-Now Psyde, use psychic once more! - The girl ordered, her Kirlia's red eyes shone in blue and the Skarmory stopped in the air, the girl smirked –to the ground!

-Kir! - The Kirlia lowered one of his arms and the metal bird pokémon was lashed to the ground.

-Finish it up with psybeam! - A multicolored beam was shot against the opponent, hitting it dead-on and making the pokémon yelp. Skarmory fell to the ground dizzily before the astonished eyes of his trainer.

The red-haired boy that was refereeing the match raised a flag –Skarmory is unable to battle, Kirlia wins, victory goes to the challenger Vali!- The leader returned his pokémon thanking him for a good battle, the challenger congratulated her Kirlia and also returned him to his poké ball.

-Yes! Well done sis!- The orange-haired exclaimed jumping up from the benches, she got up and walked to the battlefield where the leader was handing the brunette a white-ish blue badge with an hexagon form that at the same time reminded one of a pair of wings.

-Thank you very much- Vali said respectfully, taking the badge.

-Good job, you really showed off- Her sister said approaching, Vali opened a red badge case and put away the badge.

-Is not a big deal Eifi- The brunette laughed.

-Of course it is! - She smiled. Hayato looked up at Hikari and Shinji in the benches.

-Are… you challengers too? - He asked seriously, Shinji got up and walked towards him.

-Kari isn't but I am, my name is Shinji from Veiltsone in Sinnoh, I battled you around two years ago, but after finishing my travels through Kanto and Sinnoh I came back here to test myself on the league once more.

-Ohh… you need the badge again I see, well, let's see how much you've improved my other pokémon are ready for a battle now- Hayato said confidently, picking a poké ball in his hand with a determined look.

-Hey sis, what do you think about us staying to see that guy's battle? – The orange haired girl whispered over to her sister.

-I don't mind honestly, I've already won my badge and seeing as we're not in a rush or anything- She shrugged and alongside her sister they both went to the bench on Hikari's side-And… who are you?- She asked curiously.

-My name is Hikari I'm a coordinator from Sinnoh, and that's my traveling partner Shinji, the blue-haired girl replied.

-Well, I'm Valita Hanaki, but you can call me Vali- Said the brunette.

-And I'm her older sister.

-Just by some months- Vali said tossing her an accusing glance.

-Fine, I'm her older sister just by months, Eifi Hanaki, I'm also a coordinator, but from Hoenn.

-Really? - The blue-haired asked cheerfully.

-Yes, by the way, are you entering tomorrow's contest here in Violet? - Eifi asked.

-There will be another contest tomorrow? I didn't know that- The girl admitted.

-Yes!

-Begin!- The three girls turned to the battlefield, apparently the referee has been stating the rules while they talked and now the battle had begun so they decided to keep silent and watch.

-Dodrio show your power!- Hayato tossed a poké ball from which a tall strange pokémon cameo with long legs, pink feathers for a tail, round feathered body lacking wings and possessing three heads, each crowned with a black feather and a different expression: happy, sad and angry.

Hikari, intrigued by such pokémon consulted her pokégear once more _"Dodrio, the triple bird pokémon and the evolved form of Doduo. It can create great plans and strategies with its three heads, which symbolize anger, happiness and sadness, but if it thinks too much it just stays paralyzed. If one of the heads eats, the other two will be satisfied, when two heads sleep, one stays awake attentive of its surroundings, and if all three start to fight each other, they can last a whole day arguing"_

-Donphan, standby for battle!- from Shinji's blue poké ball came out Donphan, or for Hikari, Amber –Start with a rock tomb- The Donphan rose on her back legs, trumpeted with her trunk, a few rocks materialized and fell on the opponent bird pokémon.

-Fly to evade it! - Hayato ordered.

-But… a Dodrio can't fly! - Eifi exclaimed somewhat confused.

-Neither can Hayato's, is just a figure of speech- Shinji told himself, Dodrio jumped up high above the whole field, evading more rocks that could cause him damage.

-Use fury attack! - The bird dived down and pecked furiously at the elephant with his three heads, like a never-ending rain of sharp stabs.

-Use stealth rock! - A bunch of white sparks appeared all very the field on Dodrio's side, materializing into gray stones.

-Creating problems for me in the near future huh? - Hayato asked with a small side smirk –You should focus on what's happening now, tri attack! - Each of the dodrio's three heads opened its beak forming a triangle shape between them, the sad head created a blue sphere, the angry one a red sphere and the happy one a yellow, all three were launched simultaneously against Amber, leaving a trail of fire, electricity and ice. The attack hit and created a smoke haze that when cleared, revealed Amber frozen in a chunk of ice, Shinji started speechlessly.

-But what happened, Amber is frozen?!- Hikari yelled.

-According to the pokémon league rules if a pokémon is completely frozen and isn't a fire-type it cannot keep battling, Dodrio wins! - The referee said, raising a flag in the gym leader's way.

Shinji frowned and returned his pokémon –You should be ashamed losing so easily, you're pathetic – He said through gritted teeth, the three girls in the bench frowned, somewhat put off by the comment, however Hikari shook her head defeated. Shinji took out another poké ball –Luxio, standby for battle! - The yellow pokémon came out from the poké ball and roared fiercely.

-Wow! A yellow Luxio! - Vali exclaimed, Eifi was also impressed.

-She's different colored yes, but that doesn't make her really different from other Luxio… go Lux! - She cheered

-Dodrio use fury attack! - Hayato ordered, Dodrio got close to Lux with only a few strides and started pecking at her head as she groaned.

-Iron tail, now- Shinji stated. Lux's tail started glowing an intense white and hit the dodrio's legs horizontally, making it fall.

-Since when does Lux know iron tail?!- Hikari asked surprised.

-Since yesterday during your contest, she's been practicing it now for a couple of days and yesterday she mastered it- Shinji replied with a smirk, Lux was getting stronger each day and now Dodrio was on the floor –Finish it off with thunderbolt! - The young lioness released a considerable amount of electricity from her body striking the triple bird who shrieked and then fell defeated.

-Dodrio is unable to battle, Luxio wins!

-Good job Dodrio, you defeated an opponent and you deserve a good rest- Hayato said returning his pokémon, he pulled out another poké ball –Let's see how that stealth rocks affects my next pokémon!- He tossed the poke ball and from it came a bird with red-ish brown feathers, a red coxcomb and most noticeably: a long and sharp beak. Immediately some small rocks in the field detached from the ground and hit it, doing some damage.

" _Fearow, the drill peck pokémon and the evolved form of Spearow. With its huge and magnificent wings it can fly for a whole day without needing to land to rest, it uses its long, skilled and thin beak to dig out and eat insects found underground or to dive down on the sea and eat small fish. Its deadly attack is a drill peck, watch out for it"_ Hikari's pokégear recited.

-The next round will be Luxio against Fearow, begin! - The redhead referee lowered both flags to start the match.

-Luxio Shadow ball! - Luxio opened her mouth and tossed a black and purple sphere against her opponent.

-Counter it with a gust of wind!- Hayato said immediately, Fearow moved his powerful wings creating a wind gust that redirected the shadow ball and bounced it back to the attacker.

-Iron tail now! - Once more Luxio readied to attack but Hayato's next order made her stop.

-Double team! - A bunch of Fearow copies appeared all over the open field.

-Two can play the same game, double team and bite! - Lux also created various copies of herself much t Hayato's surprise. Each of those copies bit the different Fearow, eliminating all the fakes and leaving just one that received some damage.

-Well if we can't escape then we'll just have to disable you… Fearow supersonic!

-¡RAAAAAHHHHHH! - Fearow opened its beak to let out a strong screech against Lux. The three girls on the benches covered their ears and closed their eyes shut at the sound while Shinji just grimaced and tried to endure it. Lux started pacing around the field in circles, she was confused –Fearow drill peck! - Fearow's sharp beak started spinning like a drill and the bird was making a dive for Lux.

However before it could hit her, Shinji raised her poké ball and recalled her. Fearow kept going and just passed by and Hikari sighed in relief-Smart choice- Mumbled Hayato as his pokémon flapped his wings in front of his trainer.

-Weavile, standby for battle! - The ice pokémon cameo out ready to fight with a typical "Wee!" flashing her claws –Ice beam now!

-Fearow double team! - Fearow multiplied again before the cold light blue beam could reach it, Weavile growled annoyed.

-Use your shadow claw like you practiced with Hikari!- Hiela widened her eyes at that order, she had the opportunity to repeat what she'd done before, she had made her Own strategy and no was using it against a gym leader! It was time to do so. The Weavile jumped around the field but since there were no trees around this time she couldn't move as freely and her strategy didn't work.

-Peck now! - The multiple drill peck pokémon attacked Hiela repeatedly and she couldn't even defend herself very well –Your Weavile, despite having the type advantage isn't doing so well, in this open field my Fearow had the home advantage- The leader said somewhat arrogantly –Drill peck once more! - all the copies disappeared until only the original remained and once more the bird pokémon was readying his special attack, making his beak spin and diving against Hiela.

Then, Shinji had an idea –Weavile, jump and shoot down an ice beam!- Hiela nodded and jumped just when Fearow was approaching to evade, once more his signature move had failed. However it didn't end there, she shot an ice beam down and Fearow barely evaded it.

-Your strategy won't work, my Fearow is still faster- Hayato commented.

-Who says I wanted to hit your Fearow? - It was Shinji's turn to smirk, Hiela continued the attack until the majority of the field had been covered with an ice layer, the Weavile landed on it skillfully and started sliding and skating in fearow's direction –Shadow claw now! - Hiela landed a slash quick s lightning, making the Fearow fall in front of his trainer; everyone looked at the scene surprised.

-What a great strategy! With that ice field that weavile will be able to move faster and much more freely- Vali exclaimed.

-It was Hayato himself who gave him the idea- Eifi added with a giggle.

-Yes but, I've seen that skating in practice somewhere else- Mumbled Hikari allowing herself a smile remember Riri's appeal presentation in Cherrygrove.

-Fearow, are you ok? - The trainer asked worriedly, his pokémon unfurled his wings and cawed, signaling he could still battle.

-Not for long, blizzard! - Hiela had this victory at her claws, the yellow gem in her forehead shone as she spit a powerful gust of chilly wind from her mouth.

-Counter with gust!- Fearow flapped his powerful wings to create a strong hurricane wind to stop the blizzard, but the cold winds didn't stop and defeated the gust, hitting Fearow straight on, who this time could no longer get up.

-Fearow is unable to battle, Weavile wins!

Hayato returned his second defeated pokémon –You were excellent Fearow, you deserve a good rest- He put away the poké ball and took out another one –Until now you've showed to be a strong opponent Shinji, and a s good strategist too, but I'll warn you my last pokémon is not gonna be easy. Pidgeot, take the skies!

Hayato's last pokémon received a hit from the stealth rock immediately after appearing but surprisingly the bird barely flinched. It was a huge bird over 4 feet tall with brown and beige plumage and black markings at his eyes, a beautiful tail of red feather, strong talons, short sharp beak and long red and yellow feathers that went from its forehead until almost touching the ground. Hikari's eyes widened at the beautiful pokémon and wanted to investigate.

" _Pidgeot, the bird pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgeotto. This Pokémon's plumage is beautiful and hypnotic; many trainers are delighted by the stunning beauty of its crest feathers. To intimidate its opponents it stretches its magnificent wings whose wingspan can reach eight feet, it can fly at speed Mach 2 and up to 3000 feet high"_

-Wow, it truly is beautiful- Hikari mumbled.

-And also fast and strong- Vali added.

-That's how your Pidgeotto will be if he keeps training hard sis- Eifi said, Vali just smiled.

-Next round will be between Pidgeot and Weavile- The referee stated –Begin!

-Weavile you need to get close first, shadow claw!

-Pidgeot use agility and aerial ace! - Hayato ordered calmly. The dark pokémon was skating towards Pidgeot who vanished in a moment and reappeared a few feet behind Weavile and then fly at an astonishing speed and hit his opponent, leaving a white trail after himself. Everyone let out gasps of surprise by the sheer speed.

-It's even faster than I remember- Shinji mumbled –Weavile ice shard!

-Pidgeot air slash! - Between Hiela's claws a light blue sphere took form while Pidgeot flapped hi swings a couple of times creating a ball of wind in front of himself, both attacks were launched and clashed against each other creating a gust of wind and ice in both directions –Steel wing now! - Pidgeot flew at full speed towards Weavile, his wings covered in steel made the ice stick to it like Hikari had seen in her contest before. It hit Weavile straight-on –Now, sky attack!

-Ice beam, now!- Hiela took a few seconds to recover from the attacks and started charging an ice beam in her mouth but by then Pidgeot had his attack ready, surrounded by a white aura crashed against Hiela once more and she fell down.

-Come on Hiela, you can do it! - Hikari shouted, Hiela tried to get up but it was useless and she just stayed in the ground defeated.

-Weavile is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins!

\- Pijoooooo! - Hayato's Pidgeot unfurled his wings in victory, Vali and Eifi looked at the battle with interest while Hikari had a more serious look, now it was only Lux left.

Without saying a word Shinji returned Hiela t her poké ball and with another he released Lux who growled at the huge bird…


	14. Battles and battles, talks and talks!

**13- Battles and battles, talks and talks!**

The first to give an order was the challenger –Luxio, iron tail!

-Pidgeot agility and aerial ace!- Lux's tail started glowing but Pidgeot disappeared in a blink and reappeared behind Lux, hitting her with a quick aerial ace, Lux managed to fall on all fours but slipped on the eyes and fell on her stomach –Look at that, what once helped you as strategy now is against you, sky attack!

-Luxio get up, use thunderbolt! - Lux tried as much as she could to get up but all she could do was keep skating and sliding messily in the ice. Seeing Pidgeot head her way she tried to evade but the hit was direct making her slide on the floor to the other side of the field.

-If he doesn't do something quick, that Luxio won't do anything other than roll around and soon she'll be defeated- Vali said, Eifi nodded crossing her arms.

-Luxio use your thunderbolt you don't need to move- Shinji aid keeping calm, Lux released the electrical energy from her body but slipped and lost focus. Hayato pretty much had the victory.

-Pidgeot use agility and aerial ace once more- In a blink Pidgeot was behind Lux, hearing Hayato's order Lux turned around by instinct and saw the big bird coming for her, she widened her eyes and then closed them shut, it was the end.

-Luxio, iron tail against the ice!- Lux suddenly opened her eyes again after the order, spun her shinning white tail towards the front and hit the floor horizontally, ice shards flew against Pidgeot who didn't take them so well.

-What?!- Hayato exclaimed in shock.

-Excellent! - Hikari yelled excitedly.

-Quick thunderbolt! - The electric discharge was going straight for Pidgeot.

-Pidgeot fly up and evade it!- Hayato said a bit annoyed, he didn't expect that turn of events, Pidgeot managed to stand up well and flapped is wings, taking to the air in an instant and evading the attack.

Or at least that's what it looked like –Don't lose your target- Shinji said with a smirk, the electric pokémon had a similar expression and close her eyes concentrating, the electric attack changed course and struck Pidgeot upwards.

-That was amazing, a perfect control of electricity! - Eifi said with a big smile.

-Pidgeot don't give up, agility and aerial ace- Pidgeot flapped his wings to stop before hitting the ground and once more used his technique of disappearing and reappearing, getting an aerial ace ready against Lux.

-Luxio, wait for it.

-But… what is he doing? If Luxio gets hit once more that could be all- Vali stated.

-Surely he has something in mind- Her sister said –right?

Pidgeot was approximately 3 feet away when Shinji called out another order –Jump and use bite! - Luxio jumped the best she could perching on Pidgeot's back with claws and teeth, the aching bird pokémon started spinning around in the air –Thunderbolt now!-Lux released as much electricity as she could, making poor Pidgeot fall down to the ground defeated, Luxio jumped back to an ice-free area landing safely.

-Pidgeot is unable to battle, Luxio wins, and victory goes to the challenger Shinji!

-EXCELLENT!- Hikari jumped up from the benches and ran up to the field, trying not to step on the remaining ice, and crouched next to Lux to hug her –You were great Lux, you surprised me with that iron tail- She praised, the electric pokémon smiled and let out a "lux!" then turned around and ran up to her trainer.

-Well, that's the second winner for today- The gym leader approached the challenger from one of the field's sides, the redhead referee trailing after him and handing him a badge -Shinji that was an excellent battle, here you go the Zephyr badge- Hayato said with a look of approval, handing him a badge similar to Vali's.

-Thank you very much- The trainer replied nodding in respect.

-Let's go back to the pokémon center- Hikari said –Lux should be pretty tired, like your other pokémon- She said trying to pick up Lux in her arms, though obviously she was too heavy.

-Wouldn't it be better if I returned her to her poké ball? - Shinji asked with a sigh.

-Hehe… I think so- The girl replied.

-I should go to the pokémon center as well- Hayato said –All my pokémon are exhausted after two fierce battles – He turned to the referee student –Please go search one of the fire-type pokémon to melt this ice and clean the field, and give notice that there will be no more gym battles for today.

-Yes master Hayato- The young man nodded and left.

The two sisters that had been watching the battle approached the rest of the group –We're also heading to the pokémon center- Eifi said –And actually we were wondering if… would you have a battle with us?- She added with a smile.

-A double battle? Against… us two? - Hikari asked, it was something she hadn't thought before, and actually, when was the last time she took part in doubles?

-Yes, though we get it if you decline – Vali said calmly.

-No, we take the challenge- Shinji replied.

-Then let's go to the pokémon center, we can battle in the practice field if is empty, while our pokémon are healed- Said the orange haired girl.

* * *

After saying goodbye to the leader and leaving the gym, they went to the pokémon center and left the pokémon that had battled under Nurse Joy and chansey's care. Now all four trainers were in the practice field at the back. The Hanaki sisters on one side and Hikari and Shinji on the other, Eifi was the first to speak.

-Well, this'll be very simple battle; each one will use one pokémon only, when both pokémon from one side cannot continue the battle is over- She summarized.

-Fine by me- Replied both opponents.

-I'll go first- Vali said, taking a poké ball confidently –Let's go Tach! - The pokémon came out with a flash of light; it had yellow and orange plumage, big claws on its long arms and a crest of orange feathers.

" _Combusken, the young fowl pokémon and the evolved form of Torchic. Combusken fights with the flames it spits from its beak and consecutive demolition kicks, it can give up to ten kicks per second. Its three powerful claws are capable of cutting a tree's trunk in just one hit, this pokémon lets out disturbing and distracting shrieks in battle to confuse or scare their opponents"_

-So quick kicks- Hikari mumbled –Looks a lot like a Blaziken- She mentioned, remembering Haruka's.

-Combusen is Blaziken's pre-evolution, and this one was my first pokémon- The brunette explained with a smile.

-My turn, shine on the field Maraya!- Hikari exclaimed tossing another pokémon an elegant beige-colored cat with purple fur around her neck tail and ears appeared, doing a small curtsy call.

-My dear Maraya was also my first pokémon, right? - She asked the pokémon in a playful voice, the cat answered with a "miaaah!"

-A Delcatty- Hikari said just blinking; it was also one of Haruka's.

-Like your friend's, right?- Shinji asked looking at her –I'll take that as a sign you know how to face one- He also released a pokémon –Gliscor, standby for battle!- As usual upon coming out of his poké ball, Gliscor landed on his tail, extending his claws with a threatening hiss.

-Umm… Poffin hasn't done much lately. Spotlight, Poffin! – The pachirisu upon coming out started jumping around the field, seeing the two opponents he looked around and spotted Gliscor.

-Chip! - He exclaimed happily raising a paw as a greeting.

-Gli! - Gliscor averted his gaze, ignoring him.

*Gliscor is always so surly…* Hikari thought with a sigh.

-Let's begin, Gliscor use night slash against combusken! - Gliscor jumped to take fight and started gliding straight against the opponent mentioned, one his claws surrounded by a dark aura ready to attack.

-Tach dodge it and double kick! - The Combusken jumped dodging the night slash and kicked with his talons against the Gliscor's back.

-Poffin use hyper fang against Maraya! - Hikari pointed at the field.

-Maraya iron tail, you know what to do! - The cat covered her tail with a silver sheen and moved it forward in a blocking gesture. The hyper fang had landed a direct hit but Poffin had bitten the hardened tail, a shudder coursed through her body by the steel's hardness. Maraya glanced wickedly and whipped her tail to the floor, causing Poffin to let go immediately.

-Poffin! - Her trainer exclaimed worriedly.

-X-scissor against that Delcatty! - Gliscor's pincers shone in white and he crossed them in an X shape against the feline.

-Tach, protect Maraya with your brick break!- Vali ordered immediately, the Combusken went towards Gliscor with his right arm pulled back and shinning white, ready to stretch it an attack.

-Iron tail! - Gliscor's tail shone and hit Tach against the ground, holding him in place, now Gliscor was holding both opponents, the Combusken with his tail and the Delcatty with his pincers –Kari order an electric attack- He quickly told his battle partner.

-A-ah, yes! - She nodded and looked at the white squirrel that got up shaking her head a bit –Poffin, use discharge against all three- The Pachirisu jumped, rolled in the air and let out a blue electric discharge that damaged both the Combusken and the Delcatty, though Gliscor seemed to be just fine, then both pokémon backed away with a jump.

-Maraya sweetie are you ok? - Her trainer asked worriedly, the cat shook her body and meowed in approval.

-Tach, you too?

The Combusken nodded and gave a pair of slashes to the air, this was far from over.

-Use sunny day!- Vali ordered, a white sphere formed at the yellow orange Pokémon's claws, who tossed it up to the sky, it reached a certain height before exploding into sparkles that seemed to intensify the sunrays.

-What are they planning? - Hikari asked herself, Gliscor adopted a defensive stance.

Eifi just laughed – Maraya, solar beam!

-Tach, flamethrower! - Her sister added. The delcatty's neck fur started shinning and absorbing solar energy and just in a few seconds se shoot a powerful solar beam from her flower-like tail tip. Tach took air and released a barricade of flames from his beak that surrounded the solar beam in a combined attack.

-Gliscor dodge it and use guillotine against Delcatty, now!

-Poffin dodge it! – Hikari yelled worriedly, but the combination of attacks was too much and reached the Pachirisu, pushing him back to where his trainer was.

-Chipa chipa…- The squirrel mumbled with a defeated and dizzy expression.

-Oh Poffin, you did very well, return- His trainer said with a sigh, taking out a poke ball and returning the pokémon in her arms. Gliscor managed to fly out of the way with his pincers shinning white. He grabbed Maraya by the neck, being distracted after the solar beam and landed a direct guillotine, stifling a screech. The Delcatty was knocked out immediately.

-Maraya! - Eifi exclaimed in shock-You did very well hun, rest now- She said kindly returning her pokémon.

With the coordinators out, just Gliscor and Combusken were left, the first attacked as soon as Shinji called out the next attack –Sandstorm! - The Gliscor flapped his wings and created a rise of dust and small rocks that obscured the fire-type's vision.

-Tach you can't let him get near, use flamethrower!- The bird pokémon managed to let out a powerful amount of fire against his opponent, but with all the dirt and sand flying around d the field it didn't make much effect.

-X-scissor!- Gliscor crossed his pincers and tossed a huge x shaped mark against the attempted flamethrower, tearing it apart, then emerged in front of the pokémon at full speed, smiling with malice –Night slash!

-Shadow claw!- Vali countered, the dark and shadow attacks clashed against each other, creating a mini-explosion that sent them both flying in opposite directions, Tach fell back but got up slowly, Gliscor rose up on his tail tiredly, both pokémon exchanged glances for a few seconds and then fell down on the ground.

-Tach! - The brunette called out running to see her pokémon –Are you ok?

-Bos bosken! - The Combusken raised an arm to show that he was alright, just somewhat tired.

-Congratulations, good battle-After said words she returned him to his poké ball, Eifi approached her sister and Hikari also went to the center of the field, Shinji returned Gliscor and put away the poké ball –Hey, your pokémon did awesome that was a good battle you should congratulate him- Vali commented casually.

Shinji just stared at her a moment –I'm not that kind of person, yeah?

-Sure- Eifi replied, raising an eyebrow –In any case, good battle, and it was nice to have a draw, but next time it won't be like that- She warned.

-Sis, look at the time! - Vali announced looking at a Pokénav –It's past midday, I'm hungry and you still haven't registered for the contest.

-That's right! The contest! - Hikari said remembering –Let's go Eifi, we need to register and then eat something, sounds good?

-I think that's great, if Shinji doesn't mind either- She said looking at the purple-haired boy.

-Sorry but I'd rather spend some time alone- He said walking to the pokémon center.

-Something wrong? - Vali asked.

-It's ok; Shin is like that- Hikari shrugged.

* * *

The two coordinators went to sign up for the contest and then with Vali went to eat some lunch. They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and walking along the streets and stores of Violet city, they get along pretty well all three and even exchanged numbers to keep in contact, it looked like they had found new friends and rivals in the region.

By sunset Hikari went back to her room, where she sat near the window and took the yellow pokémon egg that had been with one of nurse joy's chansey since early in the morning. Shinji was, as usual, sitting at his bed, this time polishing his new zephyr badge.

-Hey Shin, where were you all afternoon? - Hikari asked curiously.

-Minding my own business- Was the answer she got, the boy didn't even bother looking up at her.

-And we go back to your attit- Before Hikari could continue talking her pokégear registered a call, the blue haired girl answered immediately and the familiar face of a brunette appeared on screen –Haruka!- She exclaimed happily –What's up?

-You won't believe me but… I got Nozomi's number! - She said happily, with a big grin belonging to someone who just gave some good news.

-Nozomi?! She's got a pokégear or Pokénav?- Hikari light up immediately, it had been a good while since she talked to her friend, and if they could keep in contact more often that would be great!

-Yes! But I'm saying you won't believe me because, well Shuu and I were at the snowpoint pokémon center when we overheard a girl talking to her, the gym leader Suzuna. So I kinda peeked a bit, greeted Nozomi and then mentioned you and… blah! Pick a pen and paper I'll give you her number- She summarized, Hikari saw on the screen Shuu was shaking his head in the back exasperated. The blue-haired girl went to search some paper and something to write –How's Shinji? - Se asked, Hikari just turned the pokégear so she could see him –What's he doing?

-He just won his zephyr badge.

-Oh congratulations!

-Ok, got it, gimme the number- Hikari said all ready, placing a small notebook by her side.

After talking a while about different topics, Hikari told Haruka about other contest that she would be participating in, Haruka agreed on watching it, after all it was becoming common for both, and finally they hung up. Immediately Hikari called her redhead rival who she had not talked to since long.

-Yes hello? - Nozomi relied the call confusedly, when she saw Hikari's faces she got instantly happy tough –Hikari! Months without seeing you, how are you?!- She asked with a big sincere smile.

-Very well, in Johto actually!

-You're in Johto? Wow I'm in Kanto, Cerulean city to be more precise –She assured.

-I'm in Violet, and how are you doing? Participating in contests over there? Traveling alone?

-Well yes and no- She replied tilting her head a bit –I'm still in my contests yes, what did you think? Winning a ribbon cup and that's it? I'm aiming to be the best- She sated firmly.

\- I don't doubt it- Hikari giggled –And then who are you traveling with f I can know? - She asked very curious, during the time she has known the girl she had always liked to go and do things at her own pace.

-Oh I'm sure you know him very well- She said with a smile and then gestured to her side. Hikari couldn't see at first due to the Pokénav position but a red-ish brown hair and a word were enough to get a bigger grin from her.

-Hello there Pikari!

-Kengo! - She exclaimed happily, the boy grinned ear to ear-You two traveling together?

-Yeah we're rivals, but friends, you get it- The boy explained shrugging calmly.

-And… Hikari your questions also go for yourself, I suppose you went to Johto for the contest there right? but Satoshi and Takeshi had gone back to Kanto if I remember well, you traveling alone?- Both coordinators just stared at her.

-Ummm… no…- She smiled playfully –You guuuuys… remember Shinji? – She asked with a nervous giggle, she turned her eyes from the pokégear to see Shinji sigh and shake his head.

-Satoshi's antisocial rival?!- The both yelped, Hikari frowned.

-Hey he's not that bad – She defended –But yeah, him- Once more she turned the pokégear around so her friends could see him, he ignored her and headed to the bathroom. She looked at the pokégear again and rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

-And… what else can you tell me? Tough those are some big news, how did it happen? - Nozomi decided to ask.

-Long story- The girl said –You tell me, how did you end up traveling with Kengo?

-Long story- Nozomi laughed and Hikari just stared at the bathroom door, the sound of water rushing indicated her traveling partner was gonna take a shower.

-I got time, let's talk…


	15. Rival at battles, rival at contests!

**14- Rival at battles, rival at contests!**

-Great, the contest is about to begin!- Vali said excitedly from the stands, this time the field where the contest would take place was an open area and the sun was shining strongly even tough part of the stands had a ceiling as to not bother the public.

-I still don't understand, why was I forced to come here?- Shinji stated at her side, resting his head in his left hand and with the right one holding onto the pokémon egg his brother had given him, for some reason. Lux was sitting at his feet.

Vali tossed him a glare –Didn't we go through this at the main entrance? I won't explain again so just be quiet and look.

-Alright pokémon fans! – Exclaimed the ever-present Mimian –Let's start this pokémon contest here in the beautiful Violet city!- She said happily from the microphone, running up to one of the stage corners –Given a little mishap, Mr. Sukizo won't be here with us today, but in his place we've got as a guest judge our strong and respect gym leader, Hayato!- She added extending an arm to gesture at the judges, Mr. Contesta, nurse Joy and Hayato were waving at the public.

-It's a pleasure and honor for me to be a judge here today- The blue-haired leader said.

-What? Hayato is here?- Shinji asked sitting up straight somewhat surprised.

-You see? Everyone likes contests- Vali excused with a little laugh Lux looked at her with a smile too.

-Thank you Hayato! Now, get ready because we're going to see our first round contestant!

* * *

Hikari was in the coordinator's changing room with Eifi, both had gotten ready and had everything sorted out to go up on stage. Eifi had a certain oriental-styled clothing consisting on red pants with a long dress open at the sides in the same color, detached sleeves showing her shoulders and details in golden, orange and white with her hair in a long braid.

-I hope you're ready, it won't be easy- Eifi said confidently with her hands at her hips.

-That's the spirit, but don't you think I'll lose, especially if your sister and Shinji are watching- The blue-haired stated with a smile –I already lost once, I don't need another one, I wasn't my second ribbon.

-You already got a ribbon? You didn't mention it- The orange-haired said surprised –I don't have any yet, but this'll be the first.

* * *

-Now let's go with our next coordinator, Hikari!- Hikari ran up to stage and tossed a pokémon, it opened and a rain of multicolored stars came out, besides Amy who jumped around happily on the field.

-Quick Amy, use swift!- The purple monkey shot a few shimmering golden stars from her double tails that clashed with the ones already on the field, creating some sparkles.

-Now, use double team and pin with a double hit!- The coordinator said, the Ambipom multiplied a few times all over the field with her double team, did a handstand over her paws letting her tails pointing up as they started shinning pink, then Amy started spinning on herself like a spinning top and one by one she hit the copies that disappeared instantly, ending up with a jump in the middle of the stage and a big grin.

-What a great presentation, double team and double hit gave us a double surprise!- Mimian started jokingly.

* * *

-She did fantastic!- Vali stated clapping.

-Lu lux!- Lux exclaimed with eyes shining, moving her tail and standing up all excitedly.

-I guess- Shinji said, not looking particularly interested, thought is not like he knows much about contests to give an opinion really…

Vali just stared at him –Did you know that what you're doing offends your friend? It's her hard work, show some respect.

Shinji said nothing though he had to admit those words kind of echoed in his mind.

* * *

-Hikari you did great, that technique was amazing- Eifi said giving small claps cheerfully.

-Thank you though, I didn't really create this one from scratch, I learned it from a friend called Satoshi- Hikari said, sitting beside the girl and sighing.

-Well… it's my turn after this one presentation- Eifi said standing up and grabbing a poké ball, pointing with her other hand at the screen where a boy in a dark blue attire was doing the appeal round with a Fearow.

-Ah haha, that one will get Hayato's attention- Hikari joked.

-Sure, but you'll see what Nina and I will do- The Hoenn girl replied with a confident smile.

* * *

-And now our next coordinator, making her debut here in Johto contests… Eifi!- Mimian introduced the girl, the orange-haired went up to stage and tossed up a poké ball –Set it on fire Nina!- From the poké ball a bunch of orange and red specks of flame scattered towards the field and with an imposing red canine pokémon with some beige fur and black stripes all over her body.

* * *

Hikari pulled out her pokégear _"Arcanine, the legendary pokémon and the evolved form of Growlithe. This pokémon is very admire since ancient times for its elegance, it is said it can run at unimaginable speeds and for that it's called 'the pokémon that runs like the wind' its magnificent bark transmits majesty, anyone that hears it can't help but turn to look. It has a bold, loyal, regal and proud nature that has earned the respect of many"_

-Wow what a beautiful pokémon… world it… really run that fast?

* * *

-Let's go Nina, use swift all over the field!- The stars that came out from the arcanine's mouth scattered all over the stage –Now extreme speed and flame wheel!- Arcanine howled rearing on his back paws and surrounded her whole body in flames, once she paws touched the round again her paws gave a strong push to the run all over the field at full speed, making circles and destroying the little stars to add some sparkles in with the embers-Finish it with flamethrower!- The arcaine stopped in the middle of the field and shot up a flamethrower, scattering the fire that surrounded her and revealing her proudly standing in her back paws once more.

-Impressive, what speed and beauty, not to mention that excellent control!

* * *

-Good job siiiiiiiiiis, good job Ninaaaaaaa!- Vali yelled excitedly, Lux looked somewhat impressed by the legendary pokémon, in shock for her demonstration of beauty and power.

-You're noisy did you know that?- Shinji mumbled.

-It's called giving support, you should try it- She replied calmly.

* * *

-Wow, that was great!- Hikari said congratulating her.

-Ah it was nothing – Eifi smiled –Nina is the one that deserves the kind words.

* * *

A few presentations more followed, during which Eifi and Hikari commented about the participants and pokémon while on the other side Vali was trying to tart some short talk with Shinji, talking about the battle rounds on contests, the boy didn't look as bored anymore and finally everyone set their eyes on the center stage when Mimian said she was going to announce the ones that had passed to the next round.

* * *

Hikari and Eifi looked at the screen expectantly –These are the eight coordinators that made it to the next round!- On the screen appeared in that order a redhead girl, then Eifi who jumped happily, a couple of boys, Hikari who sighed in relief, the guy with the fearow and another girl.

-Haha, I told you the Fearow dude would make it –Hikari joked –That thing with the drill peck was great.

-And now, the computer will organize the next battles –The images of the coordinators turned around on the screen and shuffled to then separate and turn again in order. To their surprise Eifi was going against the Fearow dude while Hikari was against a good-looking blue-haired guy in a white suit.

-Well, I guess it's time to start with the action…- The orange haired stated.

* * *

In the following hour, Eifi and her Delcatty Maraya had defeated the Fearow dude sans problem with the cat's blizzard attack. Hikari on her part had defeated her opponent's Breloom with a good combination from Torrent. After that there were only 4 competitors left and as expected both Hikari and Eifi made it to the finals after defeating their opponents, a quagsire and Grotle respectively.

* * *

-And now, we're gonna begin the final battle of this contest!-Mimian announced. On one side of the field stood Eifi and at the other Hikari, both looked very confident with relaxed smiles on the faces and fire in their eyes –Coordinators, you know the rules- She added.

-This will be fantastic I can't wait to see who'll win- Vali said very excited, leaning forward. Being on first row it was almost like being on the battlefield itself, Lux was as interested as her, copying her pose.

-Of course… they worked hard to get to the finals, right? – The boy commented beside her, who since a while ago had gotten interested in the battles, the egg was being guarded by the electric-type who surrounded it with her tail for protection, but never looking away from the stage.

-Yes, if my sister wins it'll finally be her first ribbon, if not, we'll have to wait for another contest at Cherrygrove or back here- She said more to herself than for the boy.

-What do you mean?

-Ah! Yeah, my sister and I need to go back to Newbark, we have an important matter there, and then we'll continue our traveling. Eifi had told me to go ahead on my own or else I'll get a bit behind on getting the badges but I told her I'm not going anywhere without her. Besides, her Arcanine Nina can take us there and back in practically half the time –The brunette explained, turning her eyes away for a moment to look at the shiny Luxio, who had her stare fixed on the field, practically forgetting her trainer's presence.

-I understand…- Shinji mumbled, turning back to the stage again, Vali also decided to pay attention to the battle.

On one side of the field, Torrent was ready to fight, with a defensive stance before Hikari. On the other side, Maraya looked fierce despite her cute looks, crouched as if she was ready to pounce –Begin!- Mimian said from the sideline.

-Maraya let's start, thunderbolt!- Eifi ordered pointing at the field.

As soon as Eifi gave the order Hikari seemed to already have created a strategy –Torrent, use bubblebeam and then reflect that thunderbolt!- Torrent shot a cascade of bubbles from his beak that surrounded Maraya spinning around her. After the feline shot the electric charge Torrent's flippers immediately started shinning a white-ish silver, proof of a "steel wing" attack and reflected the electricity, sending it back to Maraya, making it go along with the bubbles to cause even more damage to the opponent.

-Maraya no!- Eifi called out worriedly, her points decreased a good chunk and the cat was yelling annoyed in the middle of the electrified whirlpool of bubbles.

-We've barely just begun and these coordinators are on fire!- Mimian said, the whole public and the three judges looked interested, it wasn't always that a battle started with a strategy like that.

Eifi frowned –Let's see, use blizzard and iron tail! Does this remind you of something Hikari?!- The cat shot a blizzard that froze the bubbles instantly, falling to the ground as crystal spheres, then she proceeded to toss them against the opponent like a hail by hitting them with her tail, Torrent tried to protect himself with his flippers, Hikari's points were the ones to go down this time.

-Hey! I was the one that told you that!- The blue-haired complained.

-Lux Luxio!- Luxio exclaimed jumping up, as if she was complaining about the copycat strategy.

-Wow, they keep using each other's attacks against the other – Vali mumbled under her breath –They're both good strategists…- She kept silent for a moment bu then took air and yelled- Go Hikari! Go Eifiiiii!

-Torrent, use whirlpool!- A blue aura surrounded the penguin pokémon as he created a big whirlpool over his head, tossing it against the opponent in a swift movement. Maraya looked a bit scared by the attack, giving a step back.

-Maraya calm down, us iron tail and break that whirlpool!- Eifi said, a little nervous by her own order but trying to keep composed for her pokémon. Maraya jumped with her slivery tail and hit the water vertically "cutting" trough at the middle and breaking down the whirlpool into a couple of small waves. Hikari' points decreased even more until reaching halfway to the girl's surprise.

-Eifi gives another spin at her opponent's attack, amazing; we can expect anything from this battle- Mimian commented very interested in the battle.

-But… why did her points went down?- Shinji asked, Luxio looked at her trainer and then Vali who spoke up.

-I'll explain, in a contest battle the most important thing is not to defeat your opponent but rather show off your attacks and make them effective, Eifi did not only use Hikari's attack but also showed off the iron tail, as well as Maraya's control and calm in the moment- She said somewhat quickly, still paying attention to the battle, Lux turned to the field again.

-Maraya shadow claw!

-Torrent peck! – Both pokémon clashed their attacks in the air, repelling each other with a jump, the points stayed intact and just changed the coordinator's expressions to more analytic and decisive ones *If I use bubblebeam she'll freeze them again, if I orer a whirlpool she'll break it in half, peck won't have much effect so…* -Torrent steel wing!

The Prinplup's flippers shone once more and he ran up in direction to his opponent –Maraya…- Eifi just smirked lightly –Dodge it and use iron tail- When Torrent was ery close to the cat she jumped up skillfully, dodging the attack and with another iron tail hit Torrent's feet making him fall and sending him back to the other side of the field –Solar beam let's use that open field! – Se ordered immediately seeing her opponent incapacitated. The judges leaned in forward amazed and the expectative grew, if that attack made a direct hit it could be the end of the battle.

*No, a solar beam! But… I should have some time* Hikari thought, seeing how the fur around Maraya's neck was absorbing solar energy, slower than the battle they had had before since the sun wasn't as strong without sunny day –Torrent you gotta protect yourself, whirlpool now!- Torrent created another big whirl of water over himself.

-Fire it!- Both coordinators said at the same time, Torrent tossed the Whirlpool and Maraya shot her solar beam from her tail. Both attacks collide on the center of the field, the solar beam made a hole that cut through the whirlpool but still it could be seen that its power was reduced and Torrent could evade it while a light rain fell all over the stage.

-Tiiiiime up!- Mimian exclaimed, cutting the tension in the air. Bot coordinators mumbled a confused "ah?" and turned to the point screen, where the winner was clearly shown.

-And the winner of Violet's city contest is… Eifi!- Everyoen started cheering and clapping in the public.

-Good job! We did it Maraya! Our first Johto ribbon!- Eifi said ecstatic, crouching and hugging her pokémon.

-Miah miah!

-You did very well Torrent, congratulations for those combinations- Hikari told her pokémon who seemed somewhat down, but smiled along anyway.

-My sister won! Good job!- Vali said from the first row, extending her arms and making sign to be spotted. Eifi returned the gesture with a smile.

* * *

-And now we hand over the Violet ribbon!- Mimian said from her microphone as all the presents clapped once more the contest winner, Hayato approached to the center of the stage, in his hands he held the ribbon –And since is not every day that we have Hayato as judge, he'll of the honors of handing over the ribbon this time!

-She's right, I don't do this every day – The leader joked, he held the ribbon in front of Eifi –Who would've thought? Yesterday I gave your sister a badge and today I'm giving a ribbon to you, you've earned it, congratulations- He said nodding as he handed the girl the ribbon in her hand, it was a lime green color, with the tips on a darker shade, the center medal had a diamond shape.

-Thank you very much Hayato, it's an honor- The orange-haired said nodding and taking it, she turned to the pokémon beside her –What do you think Maraya? The start of a victory streak in Johto- Her pokémon smiled and rubbed against her legs.

* * *

-Well guys… it was nice to meet you, you're great rivals- Vali said.

It was already afternoon and the sky had a red-ish color, at her side her sister Eifi was "chatting" with Nina her Arcanine.

-You too- Hikari commented with a smile –You're great… hey are you sure you don't wanna stay the night and leave tomorrow morning? – She asked a bit worried.

-No don't worry- Eifi replied –The sooner we go the sooner we'll be back- She laughed –Besides, I know from Mimian that there is going to be a contest in Cherrygrove in around 3 days and I should train at least a bit. But don't fret, we'll meet again that's for sure – She said as she climbed on her arcanine's back, Vali mounted after her.

-Of course, after all, we're official rivals – Hikari said –Have a safe trip- She added.

-Thank you, you too. Shinji, next time we meet our battle won't end in a draw- Vali assured as Nina turned around and shook a bit getting used to the weight in her back-And I better see you with the hive badge because I'll have it!

-Of course…- He replied with a smirk at such challenge.

-Buy guys!- The Arcanine roared and started a slow sprint, then taking impulse and getting lost from their sight in mere minutes –Now what? –She asked the boy beside her.

-what, tired?- He asked with a certain amusement in his voice.

-Yes veeery- The girl mumbled, practically about to drop asleep.

-Ok, tomorrow we'll be going to Palmpona- He said –It was about time to get to a place like that- He added.

-Why do you say that?- The girl looked at him interested but he just turned around and started to walk back to the pokémon center –Hey, don't ignore me!- She ran after him –Shinji!


	16. Enough with all the action!

**15- Enough with all the action! Palmpona is all about resting and relaxing!**

…

Hikari was sleeping peacefully in one of the pokémon center's beds. She was tired after all, the day before they had left Violet after lunch and hadn't stopped until they arrived to Palmpona at sunset. Hikari just took a shower and fell on her bed; she didn't even have dinner…

-Hey Kari… Kari… Hikari.

-Hm? Ah? - Hikari blinked opening her eyes lazily, her partner was waking her up, shaking her shoulder lightly –S-Shinji… what is it? - She asked sleepily.

-Wake up…come on move- He said as he took off his gray jacket and left it on his bed –Bring all your pokémon and I suggest you leave your jacket- He simply stated.

-But… where are we going? - The girl asked sitting and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

-You'll see- It was the only thing he said with the look of someone who is keeping a secret or is about to give a surprise.

Hikari just got up, changed clothes, debated whenever leaving the egg there or not but since she didn't know where the heck she was going she thought it was better to leave it and then left, finding the boy in the lobby –What's going on?- She yawned, then looked at her pokétch for the first time –WHAT?! 7:00 am?!- She stared at the boy in front of her –What do you wake me up so early for? - She complained.

-Let's just go- He said a little annoyed at her outburst. He started walking and Hikari just followed reluctantly –You see Palmpona is also now as the "town of resting and trades" its-

-Well I'm not getting much of a rest here…- She interrupted crossing her arms, she was tired!

-Palmpona is a rest stop for travelers who come to relax, there's no gym here and no events are realized other than a big mass trading, pokémon battles are practically prohibited and there's lots of areas for entertainment and resting of pokémon and trainer- He explained as they walked along a cream-colored tile path.

-Wow, amazing, it's like a whole town to unstress- The girl commented.

-As you probably know… or maybe not- The boy started, mumbling the last part –Johto is a mostly semi-tropical and arid region and sometimes it can get really hot, from time to time pokémon need to "hydrate" a bit- He said as they got to the end of the path to an open area.

-What do you mean? - She asked looking at him somewhat confused.

-Just look around- He said simply. Hikari raised her gaze and her eyes widened, the entire place was just green plains, some berry trees and in the middle what looked like a huge pond, though it was artificial bringing it closer to a pool. Pokémon and trainers played around like a girl who tossed a Frisbee as her Migthyena ran after it. Other rested, like a boy leaning to a tree under its shadow with a linoone curling around him, and there were many others in the pond playing with and bathing their pokémon.

-Impressive! This place looks so beautiful and pacific! - Hikari said excitedly.

-There are only three areas like this in well the Johto region: Palmpona, and certain areas on the imposing Blackthorn and Silver town at the Indigo Plateau- He added –And, the reason why I said it was about time we got to a place like this, and why I woke you so early is because… Torterra need some good grooming- He said as he raised the poké ball.

Hikari looked at him somewhat incredulous –Eh? You take care of your pokémon like that?

Shinji frowned, somewhat offended –What do you mean?

-Oh come on, most of the time you only care about the power they have in battle- She replied rolling her eyes.

-Please, a pokémon without a good care is not healthy and so, useless on battles or contests, it's no good if they get sick- He clarified as if it was obvious.

Hikari decided to leave the topic aside –And… why so early?

-I thought we'd want to get advantage of the time and a fresh climate; you have no idea how hard it is to groom a pokémon as big as Torterra, specially his tree- The boy mentioned.

-Well… then let's get started! - Hikari smiled. In a way, knowing Shinji paid so much attention and care of his pokémon made her happy, though she knew it was still under the pretext of their performance in battle.

* * *

After getting some rented brushes, sponges, buckets, soap and towels the pokémon all came out from their poké balls. Ro got in the pond near the border, both trainers had taken off their footwear and Shinji had rolled up his pants and long sleeves to not get them too soaked.

-Alright, Torterra is a really large pokémon as it's obvious; I guess the hardest part would be cleaning up his tree, but also we have to remember he's a part ground-type so he won't be "squeaky clean"- Shinji started standing beside his starter. While he wasn't looking Ro smiled mischievously and raised one of his strong legs, ready to splash some water, Shinji noticed however and backed up immediately –No stop! I won't fall for that again, you're not gonna drench me in water- The trainer said crossing his arms.

-Tor terra? - Ro stared at the trainer with an unconvinced look, as if challenging him.

Hikari laughed and both trainer and pokémon turned to see her –You two really act like old friends- she laughed a bit more –By how you argue, like Torrent and I do.

-Prin prinlup! - Torrent crossed his flippers, shaking his head.

-Of course! You're very stubborn- Hikari looked at her pokémon, putting her hands on her hips.

-Prinplup prin pirplup!- Prinplup also looked at her in annoyance.

-You see? This is what I mean you love to be against me.

Shinji and Ro stared at them and then stared at each other –A least we're not like them- The trainer said with a sigh.

-Tor! - Ro nodded.

-Very well, I'm gonna check your wound- The boy told the pokémon, approaching it.

-Torter! - Ro complained.

-No. Now- The boy said sternly. He propped his foot on Torterra's shell and with a small impulse climbed up his back, he approached the trunk of his tree as the other pokémon and Hikari too stared. At one part of his trunk there was a kind of deep cut almost severing a branch, Shinji ran his hand over the area.

-Torter torterra!

-Yeah yeah calm down, it's healing ok? Now Hikari, pass me a brush and soap.

-Yes, of course- Hikari scrambled a bit and handed him both items – Torrent, can you help with your bubblebeam?- She asked her starter, he nodded and tossed a stream of bubbles to the bonsai-like tree on the continent pokémon, he seemed to enjoy it. Then Shinji took the brush with some soap and started cleaning up a bit between the branches and leaves of the little tree.

-Terra…- The pokémon sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing.

*wow… Shinji does know and takes good care of Ro… as if they had a special bond…* Hikari thought looking at the boy –You two sure are very close aren't you? - She stated.

Shinji answered without stopping from doing his task at hand –Don't the majority of trainers understand their starters the best?

Hikari shook her head –That's not what I meant, well, yes but… you and Ro seem to have a bond closer than other trainers, and that's saying a lot since I've seen Satoshi with Pikachu.

-So?- He replied without giving it much of a thought, to be honest he didn't know exactly how to feel hearing that from the girl, or about being compared with Satoshi apparently…

-What… what's your story? - She asked somewhat unsure, she didn't know if Shinji would tell her or not.

Shinji sighed and after another bubblebeam from Torrent he got down from his pokémon's back to pet him on the head –Yeah well, I guess not many would believe this but Torterra and I are pretty close. Torterra, apart from Reiji, is the one that knows me the most… besides every trainer no matter their attitude or way of thinking has a special connection with their first pokémon…- He chuckled lightly at that –My first meeting with Torterra wasn't exactly the best- He said with great sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

-Torterra! - The pokémon reprimanded.

-No, you bit me! - He looked at the pokémon annoyed –Let's see, when I decided to start traveling I went to Nanakamado's lab in Sandgem...

* * *

 _-So, Shinji- Nanakamado said –Have you decided what pokémon do you want?_

 _-Which one is the strongest? - The boy asked when the professor showed him the three Sinnoh starters: Piplup, Chimchar and Turtwig, standing on a table in the middle of the room having been just released._

 _-Each of them has individual power and their own strengths and weaknesses- Nanakamado answered._

 _-Chimchar the fire-type – Chimchar starter dancing and repeating his name all happily._

 _-Piplup, the water-type- Piplup turned his head to the side upon seeing the trainer, as a prideful or contempt gesture…_

 _-And Turtwig the grass-type- Turtwig decided to ignore the trainer. Shinji looked at all three for a moment –And… which one of them has more training? - The boy pressured._

 _Nanakamado could already understand he was the type of kid that was only interested in physical strength, he'd have a lot to grow… -All three have the same level._

 _Shinji looked at Turtwig who was just distractedly looking around and yawned inwardly –This one looks pretty weak- He declared, Turtwig frowned at the insult and jumped, biting his arm._

 _-Turtwig! Don't bite the trainer!- Nanakamado scolded, picking up the pokémon to make him let go and putting it back with the other two who looked shocked at the grass-type's reaction._

 _-Huh…- Shinji mumbled, a smirk appeared on his face –I like his attitude. I take back what I said._

 _-So then… you'll choose Turtwig?_

 _-Yes, this pokémon has guts; he'll be strong if well trained._

 _-Then, here's your new pokédex and your poké balls- Nanakamado said, handing him the items, a brand new sleek black Sinnoh model pokédex and 5 empty poké balls –And of course, your new partner- he returned Turtwig to a separated poke ball and gave it to him as well._

 _-Thank you._

 _-Do you want to nickname your Turtwig? - Nanakamado asked._

 _-Why would I do that? No thanks- Shinji replied. He gave a small respectful bow to the professor and exited the lab, ready to start his journey…_

* * *

-Wow… that's… different- Hikari said blinking surprised.

-With time Torterra got to know me better and… you could say we're "partners" now- The boy said.

-That's nice- The blue-haired said with a smile that turned to a grin when Shinji petted Torterra and the pokémon seemed to enjoy it happily.

Hiela, Amy, Flora, Riri and Dusk entered the water too, enjoying a bit the warm temperature, Lux just stared unsure whether getting in or not, Poffin was about to jump in when Hiela stopped him, Shinji and Hikari noticed this.

-Electric-type pokémon have to be bathed in a special area, small ponds, so any involuntary or accidental attack doesn't hurt the other that are in the pond here- the purple-haired boy explained.

-I'm going then- Hikari sighed.

-What for? So you're the one to get shocked then? No way, I'll do it you take care of the rest here. Luxio and the hyper elesquirrel, come here- Both pokémon followed the boy that took a brush, a sponge, a small soap and a towel, all inside one of the buckets. When they got to the tiny ponds Poffin was the first to jump to the water –Listen, I really don't care what Kari will say to this but if you shock me it won't be pretty.

-Chipa chipa- Pachirisu lowered his small ears and decided to calm down a bit, the first thing Shinji did was start to soap and wash his white tail, Lux just stared waiting for her turn.

* * *

On the other side, Hikari was advancing fast in her work, helping Dusk clean his feathers carefully and Riri with her ears and fluffy fur. Hiela could wash herself just fine while Amy, Flora and Torrent cleaned up Ro in different places using their tails, vines and bubblebeam correspondingly.

-Guys, everything good there? - Hikari asked as she turned away a moment from Dusk's soaped-up wings to see the trio helping Ro. All three answered with their own sounds. Flora was cleaning the top part of his shell, standing atop his back; Amy used both tails to clean up his rocks while Torrent washed away the soap on other areas. Ro just had his eyes closed enjoying the "grooming".

* * *

By the time Shinji was back with Poffin completely dry on his arms and Lux trailing behind with a towel on her back Riri and Dusk were almost dry, Torterra was following that same path, Flora, Amy and Torrent played around din the water and Hikari looked kind of tired, resting on the grassy ground. Poffin jumped from Shinji's arms to her's –Poffin! Shin!

-You finished already? - He asked looking around surprised.

-Yep, with everyone's help it was easier… guys time to get out of the water!- She called the three pokémon in the pond playing, the trio got out and shook a bit before taking some of the towels to dry better. They all reunite around their trainers –Hey Shin… where are Gliscor and Ambar?

-They are ground-types, but unlike Torterra they'll get some damage from water, it would be bad to get them wet really- The boy said looking away.

Hikari considered it from a moment –But, it's almost lunch time… besides they could rest and enjoy themselves around too with the rest- Se explained.

Shinji said nothing and just took out a poké ball, releasing Gliscor who upon noticing this was not a battle looked confused, Hiela went to speak to him –Donphan… she's no longer in the team- Shinji stated in a low voice.

-What?!- Hikari stood up with a jump, frowning –You wouldn't have…

-I released her; she was useless at the Violet gym.

-Ambar gave her best, she was barely trained, besides, it not her fault she got frozen, that has nothing to do with her strength- The girl replied, getting angrier by the time.

-What's done is done, the day before yesterday she was out of the team; I know you'd get all annoyed if I mentioned it…

-Well yes! I'm annoyed! I can't believe you just released her I thought you weren't so bad after all after seeing you with Ro! But I forgot how you really are like!- Hikari stood up and headed to the pokémon center, all the pokémon stared at her and then stared at Shinji who didn't look away for a few moments until he simply turned around mumbling a "Hn" and putting his hands in his pockets. Torrent and Ro stared at each other with worried glances and coordinating their respective teams, each pokémon group followed their trainers.


	17. Everything is sorted out by talking…

**16- Everything is sorted out by talking… this is a promise.**

After the Little argument both trainer spent some time apart. When Shinji was about to go lunch something he saw Hikari walking the opposite way, they looked at each other for a few seconds but before he could say something Hikari frowned and kept walking, ignoring the boy. For the next 40 minutes or so he ate something as he kept pondering on how to make up with Hikari, he had to do something about it, after all the next day they should be leaving to Azalea.

Afterwards he decided to go to their shared room in the pokémon center. The egg, as well as Hikari's jacket weren't around but her white and pink bag was still on top of the bed. He though on putting back on his own jacket but in the end since it was hot outside he decided against it. He exited again and decided to search for her at the place they were at this morning, so he went to the pokémon resting area. Dusk, Hiela and Lux helped him search –But… where on earth is that girl?

-Bun Buneary!

-Chiko chiko! - A Buneary and a Chikorita were playing cheerfully running around in circles trying to catch each other, could they be Hikari's? Well…what was the probability...? He approached.

-Come on Growlithe, run!- A brunette boy passed by the pokémon's side running with his Growlithe, Chikorita got startled and ran up to Shinji, hiding behind his legs, yep, that's Flora.

-Bune…- Buneary looked somewhat disappointed at her friend's usual shyness and fear, she stared at Shinji –bun?

The trainer looked at the bunny –Eh… do you know where is Hikari?

-Bun Buneary! - She nodded.

-Then let's go, this scared child needs her mom to see if she calms down a bit- He picked up Flora in his arms and followed the Brown bunny.

Hikari was sitting with her back against a tree; the yellow pokémon egg was in her lap as the girl petted it with closed eyes –Because that's what I think…- She mumbled, Torrent was by her side.

-Hey…- Shinji called out her attention, the girl opened her eyes and turned to him, frowning.

-Oh, you… what is it Shinji? - Ah… she really was annoyed.

-You're still mad?- He asked, sitting by her side and letting Flora go but the pokémon instead got comfortable and on the boy's lap who just shook his head upon noticing it.

-Of course, I mean, I'm gonna ask you an honest question- She took air and turned to him –What do you get out of abandoning pokémon because they're "weak"? Eh? Catching pokémon to only release them later for stronger ones, isn't that a vicious circle? - She asked, though she didn't give her partner any time to speak –Is winning really everything? What about the bond between trainers and pokémon? That's a trainer's duty: having partner pokémon to be with in good and the bad times, to grow, learn and become stronger together and not just starters, any pokémon! - Hikari paused for a moment, Shinji aid nothing –What is the good thing about winning battles if you do it with pokémon that you barely know and even release after some time? Not to mention that- She continued –Releasing pokémon like tat out of tier habitats is dangerous, did you know a ranger can give you a penalty fee you or something?

-Don't go making that little speech on me like the loser did, please- He complained. Annoyed to be critiqued once more and tired of hearing the same nagging as always. She was just like the rest, she would just going to critique him and make him seem like the worst…

The girl huffed, tossing him an annoyed glance –I'm not lecturing you like Satoshi, I'm just saying what I think, what I've known as a trainer- She averted her gaze.

-It doesn't automatically change the type of person I am…- He mumbled –I am still the same trainer you just saw with Torterra, just like some others of my pokémon. You talk about being friends and growing together but don't we do the same every day? Stay with just those you can count on and distance or separate from the rest?

-But one does not simply abandon their friends…- She commented with a certain sadness in her voice.

-You don't get it…- He stated almost giving up on talking, just looking the other way.

-What do I have to understand then? Explain to me.

Shinji looked at her for a moment, her voice had turned completely mild and… sincere? As if she really wanted to listen to him and understand him. It was the first time he really debated this topic with someone (apart from his brother, probably)

He wanted to stretch his legs since he was sitting criss-crossed, but Flora had fallen sleep on his lap, he sighed –That thing you said a while moments ago, what were you thinking about?

Hikari stood silent for a while at the change of topic, reorganizing her thoughts –I… I just though… that…

-You just thought that…? - He continued.

Hikari sighed with determination and then looked at him –I was thinking, and made a promise, the pokémon that hatches from tis egg- Se started, petting the egg and looking at it or a second before looking back at Shinji –I don't want it to grow without care and proper attention – She stated convinced –And if you decide not to keep it I will, but you won't release it out there – Her expression was serious.

Shinji said nothing for a moment, simply blinked a bit taken aback looking at the girl –That's fine- It was his only answer.

-The point… is that you shouldn't release a pokémon just because they made a mistake.

-I'm not that judgmental either, it all depends…

-You can keep your pokémon in good shape and also form a bond with them, which will be what'll keep pushing them forward- Hikari said convinced –Besides, I'm sure that Ro, when he was a Turtwig, wasn't exactly "very strong" you've gotten to know each other and go through many things together and now he's your strongest pokémon!- She clarified.

-Well… that isn't really a lie, Turtwig lost a few battles here and there, but when he won…- He looked up as if remembering those times –His first victories where against a Grovyle, a Wartortle and he even beat a Torkoal, I also remember he evolved when facing a Rhyhorn – The boy said thoughtfully –But… is just the fact he was my first pokémon… Torterra is irreplaceable.

Hikari just stared at him for a moment –Shinji… Just promise me something- He looked at her with curiosity –You'll stop releasing pokémon for absurd reasons, I insist, Ambar was barely trained and she was frozen t wasn't her fault she lost.

The trainer thought about it for a moment and nodded –Alright… I'll stop doing it just for small mistakes, but I'll keep my methods, if they don't fit my standards they're out of my team.

Hikari sighed –That sounds good…- she mumbled –The pokémon that hatches from here won't have to worry about anything, I'll take care of it very well. But… I know it'll be special. A special pokémon- She hugged the black-striped yellow egg, they stood in silence for a while until Hikari noticed something –Hey, we're supposed to be here so our pokémon can rest out of their poké balls.

-Well… there's someone sleeping outside of hers- The boy stated in a low voice looking at Flora on his lap, sleeping. Hikari laughed amused and took out other two poké balls from which Amy and Poffin came out, Shinji also released Ro and Gliscor while Riri, Hiela, Dusk and Lux approached the group.

Torrent kept y Hikari's side, Ro laid near his trainer and beside the tree where Gliscor hung from his tail and Dusk was perched on resting, at one side Lux was rolled up on her tail using it as a big pillow and surrounded by Lux's tail as well, who curled up like the feline she is, Hiela and Riri slept leaning on the tree on the other side.

After a while of talking and simply relaxing admiring the place little by little the whole group was falling asleep, even Hikari with her head leaning against Shinji's shoulder and his head resting on hers…

* * *

Hikari woke up and blinked a bit, when had she fallen asleep? She looked around, dang… she must have really been tired and wow, all the pokémon were sleeping too, just like Shinji, had they all fallen asleep together? Huh… Palmpona was really a resting town.

-Oh…- The girl mumbled –It's sunset- She said more to herself looking the warm colors in the sky and noting her surroundings.

-Chiko chi? Hikari turned her head a little and noted the leaf pokémon was awake, the pokémon herself upon looking at her trainer got up and walked up to her, causing Shinji to wake up as well.

-What's going on? - He asked still half-asleep, Hikari giggled thinking it was a rare sight.

-Well… we fell asleep- The girl said, and then yawned and petted Flora's head, beside her Torrent was waking up, like Lux and Poffin who started to stretch and yawn.

-It's even afternoon already…- The boy said, scratching his head and then yawning as well.

-Yeah… hey, the sunset is beautiful- She said, more to herself. The boy said nothing. Hiela, Dusk, Ro and Gliscor also woke up and looked at the sunset for a while, the sky was dyed in orange, yellow, red and all their degradations as the sun set on the horizon.

-I wonder what time is it…- Shinji mumbled, Hikari looked at her pokétch and stood up with a jump, almost causing the egg to fall and Flora to stumble but fall on her paws.

-Shoot! It's late; Haruka's contest was at 4! - She ran up to the pokémon center –Guys wait here!

-Yeah… sure we're gonna wait- Shinji said sarcastically, standing up, he took his poké balls and returned all his pokémon to go after Hikari walking calmly, the girl's pokémon followed him.

* * *

Hikari got to her room at the pokémon center, put the egg in the bed and turned on the small TV, quickly zapping though channels to see if she could catch the end of the contest or something, which she managed to, there was Haruka on the screen with her Venusaur against a boy who had an electrode. The electric pokémon seemed tired and there was little time left in the timer. Haruka ordered a frenzy plant, Venusaur was surrounded with a green aura as gigantic vines with thorns shoot from his back to the electrode, defeating it and winning the battle.

-And there you have it! - Sinnoh's presenter, Marian, said from the TV –The winner of this Snowpoint contest is Haruka!

-Wow, Haruka has won- Hikari said happy for her friend. She sat on the bed more calmly now as she saw the closing ceremony where they called all coordinators to the podium.

Shinji entered the room at that moment, followed by Hikari's pokémon who quickly hunched up on the bed or around the TV to see –So? Did she win? - He asked though not that interested really, sitting on his own bed.

-Yep, she won, look at her there- The blued-haired girl pointed as the TV showed the bestowing of the ribbon which was dark blue with aqua colored tips and a pretty snowflake-like golden medal.

-And now we hand over the Snowpoint ribbon to the winner, Haruka congratulations! - Marian narrated, the clapping and cheering followed immediately. Haruka took the ribbon handed by Mr. Contesta saying something to her to which she nodded and then proudly showed off her ribbon to the camera with a grin.

Hikari clasped her hands together with a smile –Good, I'm so happy for her! - She commented, and in that moment her stomach let out a slight growl, the pokémon turned to see her –Oh, woops…

The boy sighed with a little side smile –Hungry? ... Me too, let's go- He stood up and exited the room, followed by Hikari who had returned all her pokémon to take them to eat something as well.

* * *

After eating something (that was like a mix of the usual afternoon lunch and dinner) and feeding the pokémon, they went back to their room to see some TV or get something to distract themselves since after sleeping for hours on the afternoon they weren't tired at all as to sleep again. Seeing as a couple of hours had passed since the contest, Hikari decided to call Haruka.

-Haruka! I feel asleep, I'm sorry! - The blue-haired said quickly as soon as her friend answered the call.

-Eh?

-Your contest, But I saw the final! I didn't know your Venusaur knew frenzy plant- She commented.

-Yes, She learned it not long ago, I'm proud of her- She said with a smile –So you saw the final right?

-Yes, what a gorgeous ribbon!

-Now we need to see if Nozomi wins tomorrow- The brunette said with a giggle –And see if Shuu wins at something- She added with a smirk and challenging look at another direction where Hikari supposed was the boy out of screen, and he probably replied with something since the girl with the bandana just stick out her tongue.

-Nozomi, tomorrow?

-Yeah she told me she has a contest in Cerulean tomorrow- The girl said somewhat confused –Didn't you know?

-Hmmm no, she didn't say anythi- Oh yeah! Yeah yeah she did, now I remembered…- The girl corrected herself quickly after mentally replaying her last conversation with the redhead –Wow, I have a whole schedule of friends in Kanto and Sinnoh- She said with a little laugh.

-Would you like someone from Hoenn? - Haruka asked with a smirk.

-Hmmm look at you miss popular, you have friends back in Hoenn?

-Of course! - The brunette said very sure of herself with a big smile –My little brother Masato!

-Masato already started his journey?

-Yeah remember last year he turned 9 and you were 10, now he's turned 10 while you're 11.

-Sure, and he's got a Pokénav or something?

Haruka laughed –He knows more about those things than me!- She replied –He's the one who taught me how to use mine. During our journeys though Hoenn and Kanto he was always the one that guided us with his Pokénav, he's an expert now and got a new model and well… you can imagine- She said with a slight sigh while shaking her head with a tiny smile.

-I didn't know- Hikari said, though impressed –You can give me his number then if it's ok.

-Ah it'll be fine, here it goes- Hikari took pencil and paper and noted it quickly.

-Ok Haruka, call you later yeah?

-Sure- And the communication ended.

-Wow, I'll have someone from Hoenn to talk to as well! - The blue-eyed girl said happily and after some minutes she dialed the number. A boy with blue-ish green hair and glasses answered, he wore a long sleeved black shirt under a short sleeved green one with withe details.

-Ehhh… Hello? - The boy said looking confused.

-Hello- Hikari replied with a smile –My name is Hikari I'm a friend of your sister Haruka, maybe she's mentioned me before- Se introduced herself.

-Wait… you're Hikari? - Masato said as if he recalled her from somewhere.

-Yep, the one and only.

-The girl who won the Wallace cup after being in the finals against my sister, you had a Piplup yes! - He commented fixing his glasses –I know who you are, but… well… why the sudden call? – Hikari was going to speak but he added something quickly –Not asking in a bad way, it was my sister that gave you my number right? - Hikari nodded.

-It's juts to meet you, she told me you've started your journey around Hoenn- The girl clarified.

-That's right, my traveling partner Mii and I- The boy said, introducing a girl around his same age with a hand gesture. She had short wavy honey-colored hair with a blue beanie, she wore a sleeveless white shirt with details in dark blue and a small tie in the same color, the girl waved as a greeting.

-You also got a partner! - She exclaimed happily –That's good, traveling in company is always fun- She commented. Hikari was by now leaning back on her bed happily chatting away on her pokégear and, without noticing, Shinji had tossed her a small glare more than once as if saying "would you stop being so noisy?" but she didn't even notice… - Is she from Hoenn like you?

Masato shook his head –No, she's from Johto, she became a trainer not long ago either- He clarified.

-I see, interesting. Nice to meet you Mii.

The girl smiled cutely –Nice to meet you too.

-And what were your starter pokémon, if you're new trainers?

-It's pretty confusing- Masato commented, Mii just giggled beside him as if it wasn't the first time she heard that –You see, I don't know if my sister has told you, maybe not, but during my journey with her, Satoshi and Takeshi I met a Ralts and after being his friend and taking care of him I promised I'd come back once I became a trainer. And I did. When I turned ten I was determinate to go back to that place where I had met him, with a Mudkip my dad gave me to protect myself and I waited for three whole days!- He exclaimed, obviously very into his story, Hikari listened attentively. –To be honest I was nervous of not seeing my friend again, or that he wouldn't remember me or something but he did appear and became my first partner. After going back to Petalburg dad let me keep mudkip and also Prof. Oodamaki gave me a Treecko despite me already having a "starter pokémon" he said it was not fully "official" besides, we're great friends- He smiled.

-Wow, so you got a Ralts, a Mudkip which is a water type and a Treecko which is a grass type, right?- She asked to confirm, after all she still only knew the basics about other regions, vaguely remembering Blaziken was the starter fire-type.

-Exactly, we just stared some days ago, like two weeks and I already have three pokémon and my first badge from the Rutsboro gym- He said proudly.

-You already got a badge?

-Yep, win it just today- He admitted.

-Congratulations… what about you Mii?

-She's also a trainer but her battle will be in a couple of days right? - Masato commented looking at her.

-Yes, my dad is a researcher over there in Johto but he's always traveling and things like that so I also decided to get out of Johto and meet some new place so I came here to Hoenn.

-I see- Hikari nodded.

-Yes but, even so they wanted to give me an "official" starter pokémon- She started explaining –So I went to the Newbark lab with the intention of taking Chikorita but… when I got there Prof. Utsugi told me that a girl had already taken it since she had taken a like to her and only her. He said that Chikorita was very shy and scared-y and didn't want to leave the girl so, oh well- She shrugged, Hikari felt slightly guilty, had she taken the Chikorita Mii wanted?

-Oh yeah, he also told us he saw a strange colored Luxio, I think it was yellow instead of blue- Masato added. Yep, Hikari had taken the Chikorita Mii wanted, what a small world, she sighed.

-Wanna keep hearing? - The girl asked.

-Ah? Yes yes, of course go on- Hikari said with a smile.

-I though since you sighed…- She mumbled –In any case, I picked Totodile and went to Hoenn, I met Masato at Prof. Oodamaki's lab as he told me about the Hoenn region and its pokémon – She said gesturing at the boy –The professor himself told me Prof. Utsugi had sent a Chikorita that was part of another starter trio. At first I didn't accept him but he insisted and said it was fine so now like Masato I have my Teddiursa, a water starter that is Totodile and the grass starter that is Chikorita- She ended with a smile.

-Ooohh… that sounds nice- Hikari said relieved.

-Hey Mii, we should grab some lunch look at the time- The boy replied as he pointed somewhere else, there was probably a clock at the wall or something since they seemed to be at the lobby of a pokémon center.

-Oh, yes I'm hungry- She replied agreeing, putting a hand to her stomach.

-Here in Johto is late, it's 8 something- The blue-eyed girl said.

-Johto? But I thought you were from Sinnoh- Masato objected.

-Yes but I'm currently in Johto, tomorrow I'll be going to Azalea.

-Oohh. Well, we'll be going then it's time to eat- The boy said –Maybe we'll talk more later.

-Sure, though in some hours I'll go sleep- The blue-haired answered- It was nice to meet you, and you too Mii. Have a good lunch- She laughed.

-Thank you, good night to you!


	18. Rock tunnel, Fiery path!

**17- Rock tunnel, Fiery path!**

Hikari and Shinji found themselves at the entrance of a huge rocky tunnel, the girl looked the insides doubtfully, it was like a deep cave and seemed to become quite dark… -Are you sure this is the way?

-Of course- The boy said –This is the tunnel that goes up to Azalea, it's known as the "fire tunnel" – He said.

-Fire tunnel?- She exclaimed somewhat scared, that wasn't a good omen –And why is that?

-Because… inside live many fire-type pokémon – He explained taking off his jacket –And it's pretty hot- He added tying his jacket to his waist like the girl.

-Um… ok- Hikari walked behind the boy, there was no other way around it. As soon as they advanced a little inside the cave Hikari could feel the temperature rising a few grades, as if there was a lot of hot vapor in the area –It is indeed hot in here!- She said impressed –Why must this be the only path? – She complained.

-It isn't the only path- Her partner said; he immediately smiled knowing the girl would get angry.

-What?!- She stopped suddenly –What do you mean?- She was practically ready to turn around and go back to Palmpona.

-Hn, there's actually two ways to get to Azalea, a longer on by the forest and a short one, the fire tunnel, we took the second one.

Hmmm it made sense if it was the shorter one but… -And why did you pick this one if it's hot- She complained annoyed.

-Azalea town's gym is a bug-type one and I want to catch a good fire-type pokémon- He replied calmly, shrugging.

The girl mumbled something under her breath and then sighed defeated –Any idea of what to catch?

-According to the pokégear here there are pokémon like Growlithe, Vulpix, Magmar, Magby and occasionally Cyndaquil- He replied – I already have my magmortar, so I think my best options are either a Growlithe or a cyndaquil, if we manage to see the last one.

-A cyndaquil would be adorable- The girl saif thoughtfully, remembering her own cndaquil when it had hatched from an egg –Growlithe evolves into Arcanine right? - She asked, thinking a bit on Nina, Eifi's Arcanine.

-Yes- He replied simply.

-It would also be cool to have a pokémon like that, it's so beautiful.

* * *

-Geez I'm tired!- The girl yelled out –It's really hooooot!- Se took some water from her bottle, on the other hand she had a half-eaten oran berry –I bet that with all this heat, the poor egg must be boiling! – She said in a joking tone, thought she was actually worried. She opened her bag a moment to see the egg that was inside.

-If you keep complaining you'll scare away the pokémon- The boy said with a smug smile –Or maybe you're already doing it?

-What do you mean by that?!- The girl said furious, she was already in a sour mood and didn't need his comments –Are you implying that-

-Vuuuuulpix!- Hikari turned and saw not too far from them a small pokémon similar to a fox, with red-ish brown fur and six tails opened like a fan, curled at the tips in an elegant way.

-How cute!- She took out the pokégear.

" _Vulpix, the fox pokémon. Vulpix usually inhabits dry and hot areas, though it's normal for them to venture into cities. It's a smart cunning pokémon, somewhat vain thanks to their fur, soft as silk and straight except for the curled locks in its forehead, however they're highly loyal to the trainers. Its body is immune to temperatures below 660 degrees"_

-It's adorable!- The girl said staring at the pokémon with sparkly eyes.

-Vul?- The Vulpix approached a bit curious and with an innocent face, sniffing at the air and getting closer to Hikari.

The girl crouched and tried not to make any sudden movement as to not scare her, she looked interested in the berry Hikari held in her hand –Aww I think she's hungry, here little one- She extended the berry to her, the Vulpix stared at it and then at the girl warily, then she quickly took the berry and ran back until she was at a safe distance, where she started munching on the berry –I want to catch her- The girl said, charmd by the little pokémon.

-Then do it, release a pokémon and fight her- The boy commented as he just watched the whole scene.

-Alright!- Hikari took out a poké ball –Let's go Torrent!- Torrent came out ready to battle, the Vulpix noticed and took a defensive stance –Use bubblebeam!- The coordinator ordered, she knew that just a few water attacks would be enough to weaken her, the Vulpix opened her mouth and shoot a rain of stars against the bubbles countering them, then her eyes shone in a light blue color, the same that surrounded Torrent as he started to complain, an invisible force seemed to be crushing him or something.

-Torrent!- She exclaimed worriedly.

-That's an "extransensory" attack it's psychic, do something quick- Her partner advised, looking at the battle calmly with hands in his pockets.

-O-ok, use bubblebeam now!- Torrent managed to shoot the bubbles even when under pressure, these hit the small fire-type pokémon that squealed and stopped the attack immediately. She closed her eyes and spit some embers –Evade it and metal claw!- Torrent easily avoided the fire and with a silver shine his flippers hit the opponent's head, making her fall to the ground. Hikari quickly searched on her backpack, among her poké balls she found one that besides the typical red color also had yellow details –What the?- She picked it up –What is this?- She enlarged the poké ball and it opened up, revealing a note inside.

 _-Hikari  
I have a little gift for you, use it whenever you want to, it's a fast ball, it'll easily catch any quick pokémon that wants to flee, take care and ignore my little brothr's rude comments.  
-Reiji _

-It's from Reiji. How come I checked my bag so many times and never saw it?- She giggled to herself-So… a fast ball- She stared at it.

-You better use it now! Your "dear" Vulpix is going to run away- The boy signaled pointing at the Vulpix that was standing up.

-Poké ball go!- The poké ball hit softly the fire pokémon's head and she was absorbed inside as a ray of red energy –Come oooon, stay- The girl mumbled, the poké ball shook a few times and finally stayed still –Yes excellent!- She approached and picked up the poké ball.

-So that was a fast ball my brother gave you?- The boy asked walking up to her and raising an eyebrow.

-Yes- She nodded –It had a note. It's kinda strange, I've never seen a poké ball like this before- She examined it.

-It's made of apricorn, a hard fruit that is carved by hand to make poké balls, in fact that's how the firs poké balls were created, and each different color of fruit is used for a different type of poké ball –He explained –This kind of fruit grows just here in Johto actually, they're crafted and sold mostly in Azalea, apart from Goldenrod of co- The boy noticed something –Are you listening to me?- He asked somewhat annoyed.

-Hmmm… I'll call her Pixy, she's small, and it sounds like Vulpix… it's adorable!- The girl said excitedly, apparently ignoring the boy. Shinji rolled his eyes and kept walking.

* * *

-These Growlithe are all cowards…- Shinji said somewhat frustrated, he had already stumbled upon 3 growlithe until now but every time he tried to battle one or catch it, they quickly ran away. There was not a sign of another Vulpix or any cyndaquil or even magmar.

Hikari giggled to herself –I have a fire pokémon and you dooon't~- She said in a sing-song voice, mocking the boy a little, he just growled in annoyance.

-Can it Kari… I already have enough with the heat in here- He said.

The blue-haired girl's attitude changed to a defeated one, as if all the tiredness she ignored from her body had come back stronger –You're right, how long until we get out? It's hoooooot!- She complained.

Shinji sighed –I think just a Little longer.

-Stupid fire tunnel…

Just a few meters away, behind some rocks, a pair of cute red eyes stared at the pair…

* * *

-Hallelujah!- Hikari exclaimed when they got out of the tunnel, the rocky mountain path descended to a small but pretty town filled with trees and small and medium buildings –Out of this heat, I need a bath!- She rushed towards Azalea without thinking twice.

-There she goes again… I don't even bother anymore- The purple-haired boy murmured shrugging and walking at normal pace. A small pokémon came out of the tunnel after him and with brilliant red eyes, followed him…

* * *

The girl smiled happily after getting out of the bath, with another change of clothes while the used one was in the laundry –Nothing better than a good bath and god food- She commented as she dried her hair and started brushing it sitting on her bed. Once she finished untying the knots she put the brush away in her bag –Poor egg- She said as she picked it up from the bag –I wonder I it's ok… I should take it to nurse Joy- She said to herself standing up. At that moment Shinji came out of the bathroom drying his hair a bit too –Um… Shin, would you come with me?

The boy finished drying his hair with the towel –I guess… I need to call my brother so he can send me Skuntank. After all I didn't get to catch any fire-type- He commented.

-You got a Skuntank?- She asked as they exited the room.

-Yeah, and actually, that was the first pokémon I ever caught after receiving Turtwig- He said with certain nostalgia in his voice.

* * *

 _Shinji was heading to the Canalave port, finally he'd go to Johto. Of course he could start his travels through Sinnoh first, as do many other trainers, but for more personal reasons he didn't want to just stay in his natal region and in his place he had decided to go to the traditional region first. He had already bought his ferry ticket and Turtwig had been check up on at the pokémon center, now he was heading to the port. As he walked along the streets he heard the noise of something moving around in a nearby alleyway, he turned to see a small purple colored pokémon with a long beige stripe on his back and a huge furry tail, he was eating some leftover food from a trash can. Shinji pulled out his new pokédex to check it._

" _Stunky, the skunk pokémon. It protects itself by letting out a poisonous gas from its tail, the smell can last up to 24 hours"_

 _-What a pathetic pokémon- He told himself seeing the creature scavenge for leftovers in the trash-Turtwig could easily defeat it- He released said pokémon and Turtwig didn't lose time attacking the stunky with a tackle, the stunky replied by scratching him with his large claws –Razor leaf now!- The grass-type tossed some sharp leaves from his head, it didn't seem to do anything to the stunky as it tossed a purple smoke against Turtwig, apparently poisoning him. Shinji was impressed by the pokémon; it was stronger than what he had initially thought._

 _He ordered Turtwig to use bite, the moment the turtle bit him in the head, leaving it stunned, Shinji tossed a poké ball to catch him. The pokémon was absorbed inside and the object moved around a few times until it stayed completely still, having caught the pokémon._

 _Shinji took the poké ball and checked it with his pokédex –Hmm, it's pretty good… I'll keep him for now._

* * *

-Since then that stunky has been on my team, evolved into a Skuntank and kept getting stronger but lately he has stayed with my brother- The black-eyed trainer explained, when they arrived at the lobby they went straight for nurse Joy.

-Nurse Joy, could you please check up on this egg? I'd like to make sure everything is ok, we crossed the fire tunnel with it and I feel like it's still hotter than usual- The coordinator explained.

-Of course, no problem at all- Nurse Joy said picking it.

-Thank yo- Before she could finish there were some shouts from outside and a figure dashed inside the pokémon center. It was a quadruped pokémon with dark blue fur on her back and top part of her face, and cream at the underside and legs, sparkly and rounded red eyes looked around everywhere shocked.

Hikari looked surprised at said pokémon, she knew the species very well it was a quilava! But something was not right…

-Hey there it is! Catch it!

-Quiiiiiilava! – Quilava looked behind her scared, kept searching with her gaze until it stopped on Hikari and Shinji, she ran up to both –Qui qui qui qui quiiiiiilava!- The pokémon started to jump, placing her front paws on the trainers' legs, as if trying to climb - Quilava!

-Hey! Is that quilava yours? – Asked a man that had just entered the place, he looked pretty annoyed and at his sides stood a mightyena and a houndour.

Quilava hid behind Shinji's legs –N-no!- The boy answered, annoyed and a bit confused, this wild pokémon was getting him in trouble!

Hikari just stared at the scene as if paralyzed, for some reason it was as if the quilava reminded her way too much of his own and so she was worried about the whole mess.

-Hey wait a moment, this is a pokémon center!- Nurse Joy suddenly interrupted –What is happening?- She asked putting her hands to her hips.

-That quilava burnt part for my garden!- The man explained, pointing accusatively at the fire pokémon.

-Quilavaaaaa!- Quilava got out of her "hiding" and assumed an offensive stance, a barrage of fire from her forehead and her back.

-I repeat, this is a pokémon center! If you're going to fight there's a field outside- Nurse Joy said upset pointing at the outside.

The quilava looked at the nurse and nodded. She ran to the field followed by the angry man and his pokémon

As soon as they were outside he ordered –shadow ball now!- Two shadow balls went against the fire-type.

-No!- Hikari covered her mouth with her hands, instinctively giving a step forward, Shinji just stared. The quilava smirked, evaded on of the shadow balls and returned the other one to her attackers with a well-aimed flamethrower, whole her opponents were distracted with the attack she rolled up to a ball of fire and hit the two canine pokémon –Wow, that quilava is great!- Hikari said changing her expression.

-Mightyena, houndour!- The owner exclaimed worriedly –Why you little… use bite now!- He ordered pointing at the volcano pokémon. Showing off the sharp teeth both dark pokémon jumped towards quilava, but she attacked again with another fire wheel tackling them, then she turned stopping her attack and leaving small specks of ember in the air, and tossed a swift attack, both opponents fell to the ground –Ahh! My pokémon!- The man returned his pokémon angrily and simply left upset –You'll pay for this!

Hikari and Shinji saw him leave until once more the pokémon approached them –Quilavaaaaa qui quiiiilava!- She turned to the purple haired boy with a smile, her red eyes blinking excitedly.

-What's wrong with this pokémon?- The boy asked, somewhat confused and… awkward?

Hikari just giggled –As far as I know cyndaquil and quilava are pretty affectionate, I think this little one likes you...- She explained, then she crouched next to her –What is it girl? You wanna travel with Shinji?

-Qui-la-va!- The quilava nodded.

-Well, you're strong... and quilava are rare, even more here- The trainer said looking at her.

-Could she have followed us from the fire tunnel?- The girl asked looking at her partner, quilava in front of her nodded –You are so cute- She said happily, petting her head carefully (remembering her cyndaquil's antics once) but the quilava just accepted the gesture.

-Let's go back to our room then, my poké balls are in my bag- Shinji said, putting his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Once back in the room Shinji was searching among the poké balls his brother had given him –Hmmmm… here it is!- He took a light blue and yellow one.

-which one is that?- Hikari asked sitting on her bed, quilava lay beside her.

-This is a quick ball from Sinnoh, it has the same characteristics and advantages than the Johto one you used to catch Vulpix, the nly difference would be just the color- He explained showing it.

-Qui!- Quilava jumped towards it from the bed, wanting to catch it.

-Ha! Karuma likes it- Hikari laughed.

Shinji raised an eyebrow and lowered the poké ball, the quilava touched it with a paw and after a few short movements she was sealed inside –Karuma?

-Yep, that's her name- She commented.

-I guess… I won't be needed Skuntank after all- Shinji said looking at the poké ball where now the new team member resided, he released her and she curled up happily as Hikari kept petting her. Shinji noticed how his partner seemed completely delighted with the creature and remembered her words –I have a question…- He said leaving the rest on the air.

-Huh? -She turned to him.

-You seem to know a lot about quilava despite what you had said some time ago about not knowing much of other regions and all that.

The girl looked down at her hands and stayed silent for a moment, her whole demeanor changed, she looked… sad? Why would she be sad? Shinji asked himself immediately.

-The truth is I did travel… just a bit- She started –I was some time in Unova where I reunited with Satoshi and even champion Shirona who was visiting, it was all very entertaining- She told with a certain nostalgia in her tone, the boy just listened –After that I was supposed to come here to Johto to participate in the Mikuri cup that would be held here and I even arrived at Blackthorn via plane but…- She took air and then sighed –Something happened regarding mom's health, I was very worried, een tho many people in Twinleaf love her and respect her she's alone and I- I just…!- She turned to Karuma, calming down a bit –I went back home of course, helped in any way I could, my pokémon too, I even had to take mom's place at some events and took care of her, it took some time but things went back to normal.

The boy just turned away speechless, he didn't know what to say.

-Qui?- Karuma closed her eyes when the girl rested her hand don her head.

-You see I have a quilava too, he hatched from an egg I won at an event, the Johto festa. He's all affectionate and close to me, but after what happened at home he decided to stay with mom like Mamoswine, I guess he also got close to her and his protective side really shone through.

-And now tis quilava imply made you remember your own and gave you some nostalgia- He stated.

She just nodded –I guess I miss quilava more than what I thought, and Mamoswine, and I just hope mom is ok. It's a shame now he didn't come with me, Karuma would have a partner- She said with her usual smile back.

-Qui!

-Well, if you want to bring him any f these days it'll be interesting.

Hikari's smiled just widened as she turned to him.


	19. A calm day…

**18- A calm day…**

-Flame wheel!- Shinji ordered, Karuma surrounded herself with fire and attacked the opponent, Ro. The grass pokémon rose on his two hind legs and fell causing an earthquake. However, Karuma jumped dodging the attack and fire back a flamethrower.

-Good job Karuma!- Hikari exclaimed, who alongside her pokémon watched the battle after having practiced a bit with her new team member Pixy –But poor Ro…- She said sweatdropping.

-Chikori!- Flora jumped from the bench and ran up to the continent pokémon worriedly.

Shinji seemed not to notice her, he was very concentrated –Use flamethrower again!

-Shinji no wait! Flora watch out!- Hikari stood up immediately, widening her eyes, all her pokémon changed their expressions to worried faces. The flamethrower hit Flora almost head-on and a part of her head's leaf started burning.

-Chikooo! – Flora got very startled at the fire and started running all over the field hurting as everyone watched in shock.

-Oh my Arceus, Torrent bubblebeam now!- The penguin pokémon shoot a barrage of bubbles at her team partner, putting out the fire. The leaf on Flora's head seemed darker and blackened and the Chikorita looked just about to cry, Hikari ran up to her –Flora are you ok?- She asked really worried.

Flora managed to keep calm, sighed and closed her eyes, her body started glowing with a green-ish yellow hue and her leaf starter regaining its natural color and texture. Flora opened her eyes and smiled, she looked much better –W-what was that?- The coordinator asked crouched next to her pokémon.

-I think that was synthesis- The trainer said approaching, Ro after him and Karuma with a guilty looking expression slowly getting closer.

Hikari took out her pokédex and checked Flora's info –That's right, looks like she just learned synthesis- She said looking up to the trainer –Flora learned a new move!- She exclaimed happily, feeling proud as well –And she can heal herself- She added looking at the Chikorita this time.

-Chiko!- Flora smiled.

-Qui lava?- Karuma asked in a whisper, feeling bad for the accident.

-Chiko chikori!- Flora shook her head and smiled, apparently, forgiving her without any problem.

-Qui!- Karuma jolted as if she remembered something and ran in the direction to some bushes.

-Hey!- Shinji called.

-Where is she going?- Hikari asked getting up once more.

-And you expect me to know?- He said looking at the coordinator –I hope she doesn't get in any trouble…

Karuma came back after a couple minutes with a cheri berry in her mouth, she gave it to Flora –quila qui!- She said proudly with her best smile, Flora happily accepted the berry and ate it.

-Karuma! Where did you get that berry?- Hikari asked surprised.

-Quilava qui!- Karuma pointed with her head, pulling Hikari's pink boot and starting to run –qui qui!- She wanted them to follow her. Hikari and Shinji returned their other pokémon and went after her – quila qui!- Karuma stopped after a while and the trainers found themselves in a forest-like area at the north of the pokémon center, surrounded by some trees and bushes with different berries.

-Wow Karuma! You're very good at finding berries aren't you?- Karuma nodded cheerfully, Hikari picked some of the berries, Shinji just looked at her and looked curiously at Karuma who followed the girl everywhere, finally the girl picked a strange berry –What kind of berry is this? I don't know it- She looked at it, it was brown on the top and the rest completely yellow, round and brilliant, the size of her palm and hard as rock.

-That's not a berry…- Shinji started.

-It's an apricorn!- A girl's voice said, both turned to see a girl around their age, with dark red hair in two pigtails, she had green eyes and a pink dress, by her side there was a sheep-like pokémon, with lots of yellow wool and a long tail finished by a sphere.

-Eh? Hello, who are you?- Shinji asked quickly.

-And who's that pokémon?- Hikari checked it with her pokégear.

" _Mareep, the wool pokémon. These pokémon are usually found in flocks, as they're very docile and easy to raise. Their tails work as a voltage meter: the more electricity they have, the more it shines. Their wool can absorb electricity to the use it, this way they can double and even triple their size, in summer they lose all their wool but it grows back again in autumn, this way they'll be fresh in summer and warm on winter"_

-My name is Chie and this is my mareep, we're here collecting apricorn to make poké balls- The girl explained simply.

-What?! You can make poké balls with this?- Hikari asked, looking at the yellow apricorn in disbelief.

-Yes, I told you in the fire tunnel, but you didn't listen- Shinji said, picked the object from the girl's hand, examining it –Hey, you picked a good one- He said looking at it from different angles.

-Of course, I thought it was a berry and I always choose the best!- The girl objected with her hands to her hips, standing proudly.

-That's a perfect yellow apricorn, would you like a poké ball made of it?- Chie asked the trainer.

-You know how to make poké balls?- He asked back raising an eyebrow. As far as he knew that was an art passed down from one generation to the next and it required lots of practice and experience.

The girl let out a giggle –Not me, I'm just starting to learn- She replied shaking her head –My grandfather knew a lot, but the one that makes them now is my father Masashi, I just collect the apricorn and give them to him so he can make them, then we sell them on the town or I travel to other cities to do so- She explained.

Shinji handed her the apricorn and the girl put it on her basket where there were a couple more –I'll tell dad to make one for you with this, I'm sure it'll be great… oh and don't you want one too?- She asked Hikari.

-Well that apricorn was technically mine- She said with a pout –But sure- She smiled –It would be interesting to have a hand-crafted poké ball made here in Azalea, lemme get an apricorn- The girl said starting to look around.

-I must warn you though, each apricorn can make a different type of poké ball- The girl said.

Karuma ran up to one of the apricorn trees and started calling the blue-haired girl –Quila quiiiii!

Hikari went to her, in the tree there were some pretty pink-colored apricorn –Oohh they're really cute- She said with sparkling eyes.

Shinji sighed and sweatdropped *Does everything this girl likes is pink?* He thought.

Hikari finally picked one, showing it to Chie –This one, it's the best and I'm sure it'll make an amazing poké ball- She sated proudly.

* * *

Hikari and Karuma helped Chie get some more apricorn and even some berries and then went back to the pokémon center with Shinji. Chie promised to send them the poké balls there once they were ready, thanks to Hikari's expert help collecting.

Once in the lobby Shinji went to the public communicators –Oh Shin! What are you going to do?- Hikari asked curiously turning to see him as he walked away.

-I'm going to call Reiji, I want to send him one of my pokémon since I have a full team- Shinji relied, Hikari decided to go with him, it wouldn't be bad to greet Reiji.

* * *

In Veilstone, a pink-haired girl entered the residence she was staying at, she had a small towel around her neck and was a bit tired and sweaty, result of the physical training she made to exercise and bond with her pokémon. When she entered she heard the communicator ringing –Reiji someone is calling!- Sumomo called out to him.

-Who is it?- His voice was heard from the backyard.

Sumomo approached the object –Hmmm looks like a public phone from Johto, maybe it's your brother!

-Ah so he finally calls!- He exclaimed surprised –Answer please, I'm coming!

* * *

The screen turned on and the gym leader's face appeared -Hi Shinji! I see you finally call, Hikari how is it going?- She greeted.

-Hi Sumomo, doing just fine- The girl replied.

-Where is my brother?

-I'm here I'm here… little bro you finally call! I was outside feeding some of the pokémon… how is it going? How are you Hikari?- Reiji asked happily as he appeared on screen with a grin.

-Hey! Why don't you use the pokégear?- The blue-haired girl remembered and then asked, looking at her traveling partner.

-Pokégear?- Reiji asked confused.

-Ok stop. Reiji, yes, I'm finally calling- He sighed –I'm at Azalea and I need you to take one of my pokémon, I have a full team- He explained.

-Oh yeah?... and what pokémon have you caught?- The older asked curiously, leaning back and crossing his arms.

-A quilava and a Luxio- He said, he didn't feel like mentioning the Luxio was a yellow colored since that would make it more confusing.

-He also HAD a Donphan but he released her…- Hikari said shooting the boy a not-so-friendly look.

Reiji shook his head but didn't seem fazed by the news at all –Always the same… by the way Azalea? What happened with Violet? – He asked.

-I've already won my badge there- Shinji replied simply.

-And I won a ribbon! And I also have two new pokémon!- The blue-eyed girl exclaimed cheerfully.

-That's great, how many you have now?- The breeder asked.

-Six- She replied simply –Hmmm if I wanna catch another one there will be a change- She mumbled thoughtfully.

-If you want you, like I had said before, you can leave some with me and I can take care of them- He offered.

-That would be interesting, I think I'll send my Pachirisu.

-And I'll send Gliscor- The boy said taking a poké ball and putting it in the transporter next to the machine.

-So… what did you mention about a pokégear?- Reiji asked as he prepared to accept the sent pokémon.

Shinji tossed a glare at Hikari, he didn't want to tell his brother since he didn't want the older to bother him much, he sighed –Well, when we were in Newbark professor Utsugi gifted us a pokégear each.

-Why didn't you tell me?!- His older brother asked surprisingly annoyed.

-Because… I don't want you to bother me.

-That's harsh, I'm your brother- The older said in a fake dramatic voice.

-Oh come on stop the drama! I know you're pretending- Shinji replied rolling his eyes.

-Alright- He picked a poké ball and showed it on the screen –Here's Gliscor, Hikari…- He turned to the girl, waiting to hear her decision.

-Yes- She nodded and put the poké ball in the transporter, it was surrounded by a white light.

-What about the little egg from-?- He covered his mouth – Jeez, it's a secret and I almost blurt it out- He said with a nervous chuckle.

-It's fine, but still hasn't even moved- The girl said somewhat disappointed.

-Hmmm… I see, it'll still take some time- The older said thoughtfully –Ah, here is your Pachirisu- He showed another poké ball. It opened and from it came the electric squirrel that immediately looked around confused.

-¿Chipa chi?

-Poffin- Hikari called him, the little creature looked at the screen and placed his little paws on it wanting to get closer to the girl –Stay there with Reiji ok? He'll take care of you while I have a full team, behave yourself there please!- The girl said with a smile and a hand gesture.

-Chipa!- The squirrel jumped in Reiji lap.

-Poffin?- Said boy asked.

-She gave provisional names to all the pokémon- Shinji said with a defeated sigh.

Reiji seemed to guess it all from his reaction –Even your-

-Yes, even my pokémon…

Reiji let out a short chuckle –Well that's interesting, and hey, you two are getting along already- He commented cheerfully.

Both, trainer and coordinator looked at each other, looked at Reiji and then looked away at opposite sides –I think so- They said at the same time.

-Chipachipachi- Poffin giggled, covering his mouth with his little paws.

Reiji also laughed – Oh by the way, did you see my gifts?- He asked amusedly.

-Yes, I didn't expect that!- Hikari said changing her expression again to a more interested one. Shinji just nodded –I already used mine- she added –I caught a cute Vulpix.

-And I used a quick one to catch quilava and a dusk ball for Honchkrow.

Reiji looked confused by the comment –What happened to Honchkrow's?

-Ah… long story but… it broke- Shinji replied not wanting to get too into detail.

Reiji just blinked surprised, is not every day that a poké ball breaks –Well… and what will you do in Azalea now? Already visited the gym?

-Not yet but I will tomorrow, I've been training with quilava and honchkrow, we're pretty ready- He commented.

-Very well. Then, Poffin will stay- The older said, as he petted Poffin on the head and then let him run to the backyard.

-As you can guess by his name, he loves poffins- Hikari warned.

-Don't worry, he'll be fine. By the way, note down the the house number since a certain someone doesn't want to give me his- He said the last thing looking at his brother, who once more just rolled his eyes –The good thing about this is that if you get separated or even lost you can find each other again with a call, right? – He commented, Hikari and Shinji looked at each other by the corner of their eyes with expressions that clearly stated "woops"-What?- Reiji suddenly frowned –Ohhh! Don't tell me you don't have each other's numbers.

-Weeeell…

Reiji face palmed –You're a lost cause, both of you.

* * *

Hikari was back at her room, resting and petting Pixy (who was curled up sleeping peacefully) while talking with Nozomi and Kengo via pokégear. Apparently, the boy had just won a contest in Cerulean city, but they would stay another day to see a presentation of the "sensational sisters" at the local gym.

Shinji on the other side, kept training a bit more with his pokémon, getting ready to the gym battle the next day. Karuma was a true master of her fire wheel attack, with flamethrower she could attack at long distance, with swift she could hit any opponent even if they hid or used double team and dig was good for avoiding attacks. It was clear that nothing could defeat them, especially with Dusk and Hiela ready to win as well…

* * *

In a small home in the outskirts of Azalea, Little Chie was just arriving followed by her Mareep with a basket filled with apricorn and berries –Look dad, I got some excellent apricorn this time, a girl named Hikari helped me get them She said as she entered her father's workshop.

-Mreeeep!- Said the wooly pokémon beside her.

A man with red-ish hair and dark eyes picked up the basket from his daughter-Good job Chie, thank you, let's get started then!- He said the last part more to himself, ready to start separating them and checking them better.

-Ah, dad! These two are special, they're for that girl that helped me and her traveling partner, in my opinion I think they're pretty good apricorn- She said smiling, showing him a pink and yellow ones.

-Hmmm… to be honest they are- He said looking at them closely and checking the texture –Magmar get ready, we'll make a couple of very good poké balls- He called out at his pokémon in the back.


	20. Greenhouse gym!

**19- Greenhouse gym, don't make fun of bug-types!**

After an hour of morning practice from 7am to 8, pretty usual from Shinji, the boy went to the pokémon center's cafeteria. As it was common already Hikari was waiting from him at a table to have breakfast.

-So… today you're going to challenge the Azalea gym leader? - The girl asked, taking a bite of her toast.

-Yes… I have no reasons to lose, Quilava is in excellent shape, she's agile, quick and smart, also Honchkrow and Weavile are also ready to battle – He assured.

-You said the leader uses bug-type pokémon?

-Yes that's right… I don't get how someone can use bug-types as main type in a gym; they're very weak- Shinji stated calmly.

-It's a gym leader, it won't be that easy- She warned.

-I've defeated Tsukushi before, I know his tricks. The hive badge will be mine today – The boy said very sure of himself.

* * *

Hikari followed Shinji to the gym, as soon as they entered the place she was surprised by the gym's looks. It was a huge greenhouse… no, and entire forest under a roof! There were many flowers at both sides of the path, rocks, bushes and beautiful trees everywhere, and around all the vegetation there were several bug-type pokémon running freely around the gym. Once the path ended both trainers stood before a platform that kept the same forest-like style of the gym, in it there was the battlefield. A young boy was crouching with his back to them, seemingly watering some plants; his hair was purple and fell in locks around his shoulders. Hikari doubted for a moment if it was the leader Tsukushi, or a girl…

-Gym leader Tsukushi… I'm here to challenge you for the badge- Shinji said simply from the other side of the field.

The boy got up upon hearing his name- That's me, Azalea's gym lea- When he turned he frowned almost immediately –You! What are you doing here Ikari? - He asked with a serious tone.

-I just said it; I'm here for my hive badge, yeah? I'll participate again in the Johto league, I'm surprised you remember me after 2 years and half, Hayato didn't do it- The purple-haired boy said, Hikari didn't understand anything.

-You think I'd forget those insults against my bug-type pokémon? And how you broke my beedrill's wing? - The boy said angrily, getting closer to the center of the field –Think again.

-Shin… what's going on? - The girl beside him asked in a low voice.

-And who is this? Is she your girlfriend? - He asked pointing to Hikari, who just gaped at him and widened her eyes.

-EXCUSE ME?!- She back from Shinji, who was also surprised at Tsukushi's comment, and approached him between annoyed and embarrassed –I don't know what kind of problem you have with Shinji, but you leave me out of this! And don't you dare mentioning that again… we're barely friends! - She exclaimed to Tsukushi, making him back up a bit.

-Ok, ok, I get it, sorry- The boy with green clothes said sweatdropping with a nervous smile.

-Now… can I have my battle and stop this dumb argument? - Shinji asked. Tsukushi frowned again and after a few seconds of silence he decided on an answer.

-Fine, but I won't go easy, and if you make any offensive comment against my pokémon you'll be banned from the gym- He said glaring angrily.

Shinji agreed, both took their places at both sides of the field and the referee, who was around taking care of some of the gym's pokémon, took place as well. Hikari was beside the referee, ready to see the battle –This will be an official gym battle for the hive badge between the gym leader Tsukushi and the challenger Shinji, it'll be a three on three without time limit… begin!

-Heracross let's go!- Tsukushi tossed a poké ball and from it came a big dark blue scarab pokémon, with brilliant amber eyes and a huge horn that ended in a shape similar to an X.

-I've seen one of those before…- Hikari mumbled.

Shinji smirked and took out a green and black poké ball –Honchkrow standby for battle! - Dusk came out of the poké ball squawking loudly and then stayed hovering in front of his trainer flapping his wings slowly.

-But… heracross is half bug-type and half fighting-type, he's doomed against a flying-type- The girl remembered.

-The type disadvantage won't stop us, heracross mega horn! - The bug-type pokémon extended his wings and flew at full speed against Dusk, with the intention of hitting him with his horn.

-Aerial ace!- Dusk flew back in a loop and got surrounded by white streaks of light charging against the opponent, both pokémon clashed, but heracross seemed to receive more damage and was sent flying against the other side of the field –Keep it up, aerial ace!

-Use close combat!- Tsukushi said his heracross approached at full speed and started landing blows with his horn and arms without caring about receiving damage, Dusk backed up, recovering from the rain of hits. Heracross fell to the ground, tired and almost defeated.

-That's all… finish it with sky attack! - Shinji said convinced he had the win; Dusk was surrounded with a white aura and advanced at full speed against Heracross.

-You fell for it- Tsukushi said with a side smirk –Endure! - Heracross blocked the hit with his arms, and thanks to the endure he faced the fierce flying-type attack, Dusk looked impressed –Now, Reversal!- The gym leader said extending his fist, Heracross gave a strong horn attack against Dusk, making the bird hit the ground hard, the bird looked very weak.

-W-what happened?! What was that? - Hikari asked impressed.

Shinji squinted –Reversal is a movement that makes the opponent have the same energy left as the attacker, by using that move when heracross was almost defeated he just left Honchkrow in the same conditions- He explained without looking away from the field. Dusk was slowly getting up, but looking very determined. Likewise, heracross barely moved and chuckled knowing his tactic worked *I can't attack up close...*-Honchkrow dark pulse, end this now!

The black bird pokémon opened his beak letting dark waves of energy that hit directly against heracross, making him fall down with spiral eyes –Heracross is unable to battle, Honchkrow wins!

Tsukushi returned his defeated pokémon –Don't worry friend, you did well- He put away the poké ball and enlarged another one –Come out now Ariados!- The pokémon that appeared next was a big spider with six yellow and purple legs, red body and a black stripe along it's abdomen, apart from white fangs and a horn.

-An Ariados…? - The blue haired girl murmured, feeling a shiver course through her body, she sure knew that pokémon!

*Honchkrow won't be able to hold on much longer… the best thing would be defeat it on one hit* - Honchkrow, sky attack! – Shinji ordered, the honchkrow started to use the last of his strength, surrounded by a white aura and getting ready to fly up.

-Ariados, stop him with your spider web!- Ariados tossed some kind of net made of a sticky tread that covered Dusk completely, breaking up his attack and leaving it trapped.

-Get out of there with dark pulse- Dusk tossed a dark pulse, hoping to his opponent and breaking the net.

-Evade it and poison fang! - Ariados evaded the attack with his quick six legs and approached Dusk climbing the web, biting him with fangs covered by a purple glow. With the damage, poor Dusk fell down.

-Honchkrow is unable to battle, Ariados wins! - The referee called out, Hikari seemed somewhat sad.

-It doesn't matter Dusk! You did great! - The girl asked in support.

Shinji returned his pokémon to the dusk ball without saying a word, then took out the yellow and light blue poké ball belonging to the newest member –Quilava, let's burn the field!- Karuma appeared from the poké ball, ready and sure, the flames on her body burned immediately.

-A fire-type…- Tsukushi murmured grimacing –Ariados, poison sting! - Ariados tossed a rain of purple needles against Karuma.

-Flamethrower! - Shinji ordered calmly, Karuma released a gush of fire from her mouth, burning the poison stings and hitting the opponent Ariados without any trouble.

-Wow, it's really strong! - Both Ariados and Tsukushi exclaimed.

Tsukushi regained his focus –Ariados, we need to avoid her hurting you anymore, stop her with your spider web! - The leader ordered, the cobweb fell on the fire-type pokémon that now had trouble moving.

His trainer didn't faze, crossed his arms and smirked in victory –Quilava… flame wheel!- He said calmly, the quilava opened her eyes suddenly and surrounded herself in a wheel of fire, breaking and melting the cobweb before hitting Ariados full force, the spider hit against a three on the corner of the field and didn't move anymore.

-Ariados is unable to battle, quilava wins! - The referee announced.

-Yes! - Hikari said jumping happily.

-Quila! - Quilava copied her giving a little jump.

-Calm down, be ready the battle hasn't finished- Shinji told the pokémon, she looked at him and nodded, taking offensive stance against anything Tsukushi tossed now.

-I'll warn you that my third pokémon won't be easy!- The boy said –Come out now Scyther!- Tsukushi's final pokémon was a green bipedal creature, very similar to a mantis in structure, four cream colored wings at his back, but it's most notable feature, were the scythes it had for arms.

Hikari got intrigued at the pokémon's appearance, taking out her pokégear to check it _"Scyther, the mantis pokémon. This pokémon is known as the warrior insect. Armed with strong scythes and the speed and skill of a ninja this pokémon is very powerful and fast, it lives in deep forests with sap-filled trees. They can't see the color red or will become really upset"_

-We'll see about that Tsukushi, flamethrower! - Shinji said, Karuma repeated again the process and a flamethrower was heading straight against the opponent.

-Sword dance!- Tsukushi called, scyther's scythes shone purple and he started to spin around keeping his arms vertically, the fire hit them and bounced back reflected –Now faint and fury cutter!- In an instant scyther disappeared from the field and the next it was behind Karuma, giving it various cuts. The quilava cried out from the damage and fell to the ground angrily –As you may remember, my scyther is rained to reflect any and all fire-type attacks and… in these last years he has become stronger since the last time you challenged me- Mentioned the trainer with a joking tone.

Karuma stood up and made her flames stronger –Now use flame Wheel! - His trainer said, after a "Quiiiiiiiilava!" The pokémon was a fire sphere that went against scyther.

-Sword dance and poison stings!- Tsukushi said, Scyther used his technique again, reflecting the flame wheel entirely and breaking it apart, to then shoot poisoned stings from his mouth, many of which punctured Karuma's skin. The quilava grimaced –Looks like she's poisoned, what will you do now Shinji?

-Switch pokémon…- Hikari murmured, worried about Karuma's health –Just… switch her out! - She called to the boy.

Karuma looked at her and then at her trainer –Qui qui, quilava! Quila qui! - She said determined, to the shift her gaze again on the field.

-You want to keep going huh? I like that style… dig, now! - Karuma went underground in mere seconds.

-Fly up! - Tsukushi ordered, scyther flapped hi swings rapidly and rose from the ground a bit, ready to attack as soon as his opponent reappeared.

-Flamethrower! - Karuma appeared from the ground at Scyther's back and before he could do something about it she shot a powerful flamethrower, hitting it dead on.

-She got him! - Hikari yelled.

-That's not all, scyther, fury cutter!

-Dig!- Karuma was about to dig her way underground to evade the attack, but stopped and grimaced a bit, drops of sweat appeared in her forehead, the poison was being effective and the fury cutter connected a hit, Karuma backed up and started panting a bit.

Hikari got more worried –Karuma hold on! - Karuma was surrounded by an orange and red glow and her gaze turned even fiercer than before- Is that…?

-Blaze…- Shinji mumbled.

-Now quilava, flame wheel! - The quilava surrounded herself in fire and charged against the scyther at full speed once more.

-Scyther fury cutter! - Tsukushi exclaimed, surprised by the sudden burst of speed and power from the opponent.

-Dig and swift! - Quilava went underground evading the attack and then came out of a hole right behind the opponent tossing a barricade of shining stars against him, the mantis pokémon rested his weight in one of his scythes as to not fall, Karuma went back into the same hole and exited on the other side back to her trainer and facing her opponent. The scyther, to everyone's surprise, got up staring furiously at Karuma and looked like he would continue fighting, but before taking a single step, he fell down defeated.

-Scyther is unable to battle, quilava wins, victory goes to the challenge Shinji Ikari! - The referee announced, finishing the battle.

-Congratulations, you did excellent Karuma! - Hikari ran up to the field to hug the quilava, who had stopped spouting flames and looked pretty weak, affected by the poison.

-Well… we almost did it, you were great scyther- Tsukushi congratulated as he returned his pokémon to his poké ball –You also did good, though I don't understand why didn't you return your quilava, you still had another pokémon- He added to his challenger as a side comment, not looking too happy that his opponent won without using a pokémon.

Shinji shrugged –Quilava wanted to keep fighting- Was his answer; Hikari petted the pokémon and mumbled words of encouragement despite her current state.

-I'm sorry about the previous comments, I guess I got carried away…- Tsukushi commented.

To Hikari's surprise, Shinji shook his head and answered –It was me who provoked you I shouldn't have said that about your pokémon years ago, but honestly, I've grown up a bit.

-That scyther you have, don't you think it's kinda…? Ah never mind- Hikari said.

-What? - The leader asked.

-Is just that it looks dangerous… how do you train a pokémon like that? - She asked.

-I guess that's his personality, when I get carried away in battle that gives him an "air of evilness" but in reality he's adorable- He smiled, Hikari coughed –I have to make sure this doesn't happen again… he has a very aggressive and prideful nature. By the way, here, take the hive badge- He mentioned the last part giving the badge to Shinji, it had a circle shape with the top half in black and the lower half in red with black dots.

-We should go to the pokémon center, Karuma looks bad…- The girl mentioned, the pokémon was sweating and keeping her eyes closed and her mouth open panting tiredly.

* * *

-Nurse Joy, I'll leave you my pokémon, they participated on the gym today and are tired- The boy said approaching the counter back at the pokémon center.

-Of course, don't worry about it, they'll be fully healed in no time- She said picking the dusk ball and the quick ball from Sinnoh, looking at them she remembered something –Oh wait… are you two Hikari and Shinji?

Both trainers, that were about to leave, turned back –Yeah…? - Hikari asked curious.

-You've got a package from Mr. Masashi, to the yellow apricorn's owner, a moon ball- She mentioned, taking a beautiful brand new moon ball and giving it to Shinji who looked at it for a moment and then put it away. It had the design of a yellow waning moon, at its right side it was black and at the left it was navy blue-And to the owner of the pink apricorn, a love ball- Hikari picked the poké ball excitedly with sparkly eyes and looked at it from everywhere, it was pink on top with the design of a fuchsia heart at the middle –I hope you like them.

-I love it! - The blue-haired girl said, putting the ball away –They're great right Shin?

-Yes, thank you- The boy said to the nurse nodding.


	21. The bug-catching contest!

**20- The bug-catching contest!**

-So… what are we going to do today? - Hikari asked as she took a sip of her juice. Both trainers were having breakfast at the pokémon center's cafeteria. The girl had explored around the city after the gym battle the day before, Azalea was not that big but it was warm and welcoming with many interesting things to see. Besides they had also met Chie and her father who were selling hand-crafted poké balls at a small post in the city market (Hikari wanted to pay for the love ball she had received but both said to just leave it be)

-We'll keep going I guess- The boy replied –Our next stop is Goldenrod city.

-Goldenrod? I've heard lots about it – The girl said with a wide grin as she let her mind travel with the words of her friend Haruka and what she had read and seen in some places – They say it's perfect for vacations: big, beautiful, filled with stores, with the biggest department store in all Johto-

-Something like Veilstone's- The boy added in.

-And of course, the beaches! – She said with a sigh.

They kept chatting for a few minutes until Hikari heard a familiar name in a conversation no too far away – Of course sis, it would be great training for Tach and Nina.

-Nina? Tach? Could it be…- The blue-haired girl turned –Eifi, Vali! - She greeted happily.

-Ah? - Both girls turned –Oh, if it isn't Hikari and Shinji! - They approached.

-How are you, how is it going? - The younger one waved.

-Pretty good but, what are you doing here in Azalea? I thought you'd take longer between going back to violet, even more so arriving here in Azalea- The coordinator said surprised.

-Well it's very simple- Vali mentioned –When we were in Cherrygrove, Psyde, my Kirlia, learned teleport and we went back to Violet with his help as soon as we did what we had to. We got to Palmpona yesterday and stayed to rest and we just got here today.

-So you just arrived- Shinji said with a little smirk –Then I suppose that means I won the challenge then- He took out and showed off his hive badge.

-Ahhh you won…- The brunette mumbled –But it doesn't matter, I'll win it tomorrow- Se added with a confident smile –Today the contest will be of use as training for Tach.

-Contest? There will be a pokémon contest? - Hikari asked interested.

-No, it's something else- Eifi said with a giggle –It's called the bug-catching contest and it'll be today! - She explained.

-Hey hey hey wait, wasn't the bug-catching contest held at the Goldenrod park? - Shinji asked.

-As far as I know it used to…- Vali said –But, you know that Goldenrod is in charge of many things, the main train stations, Johto's biggest department store, the biggest herbal and medicinal store in the region, the beaches and many other things. With all of that, the maintenance of the national park deteriorated…

-Yes, they even cut down part of it to build some other things! - Eifi exclaimed –Finally, the National Park was closed down, causing the escape and disappearance of many bug-type pokémon because of the constructions.

-Months later, after a reunion between Johto's champion, the elite 4 and the gym leaders, they decided to relocate the national park here in Azalea. This town is, after all, known for the bug-type pokémon and gym leader Tsukushi has helped a lot, in fact he's the main judge in this contest and that's why the gym is closed on Saturdays- Vali ended.

-Nurse joy told us all that a few minutes ago…- Eifi explained.

-And… you two will participate? - Hikari asked after the long explanation.

-That's it, it'll be great training for Nina and Tach- The orange-haired girl explained with a smile, placing her arms behind her.

-What about you, sounds interesting? - Her sister asked.

Hikari looked dubiously at Shinji –Well, it sounds very interesting and it could help me strengthen my bond with Pixy a little bit.

-Yes, we could enter; it'll also be useful as experience for Quilava.

-Then it's decided, we'll all enter! - Hikari exclaimed standing up –Now… can anyone tell me what is it about? - She said with a nervous giggle, the other three just stared and sweat dropped.

* * *

-And here we are in Azalea, at Johto's National Park, ready for this bug-catching contest! - The presenter of the event said standing on a small stage among the stands. There was a good amount of people to be just a weekly event.

The National Park was practically an enclosed forest, surrounded by the massive stands that served as walls and from where the spectators could have a good look of the field below. Four big screens were placed on the cardinal points for close-ups and special takes, obtained by a few small and lovely hoppip and skiploom with cameras –Our competitors are in their places and we're ready to begin!

Outside of the center stadium the participants has been separated in 4 groups of 5 and were going to enter from each of the big doors placed on the stands under the points where the screens where.

Shinji, Hikari, Eifi, Vali and a boy with blond hair were on the southern door, number 3. Each of them had been given a park ball: green on top with the design of insect wings in pink and light green. Shinji has Karuma at his feet, lighting up her fire ready, Hikari had Pixy in her arms who looked impassive at the situation, Eifi was mounted on Nina who seemed ready to run at any instant, Vali had Tach beside her practicing clawing and kicking and the blond had a Noctowl resting on his arms wearing a special glove to avoid the sharp claws.

-Remember the rules, you can only use the pokémon you have with you and can only catch one pokémon with the park ball given to you- The presenter summarized quickly, though obviously it was more directed towards the public than the participants who had received the info and rules previously –Now, on your marks, get ready, catch!- He exclaimed excitedly. The four doors opened and the competitors entered the forest.

-Run Nina run! - Eifi called, her Arcanine started running and was the first to leave.

-Let's go Tach!

-Come on Pixy! - Hikari and Vali ran inside at the same time as the two boys who didn't say anything.

-And so it begins!

Hikari ran between the leafy and healthy trees of the place with the fire-type pokémon in her arms. Vali and the other boy had already left her sight going separate ways, but Shinji and Karuma were in front of her. A Spinarak suddenly dangled from its web a few feet in front of her –Uwaaah! - She exclaimed stopping short. Shinji and Karuma turned.

-Flamethrower!- Karuma shot fire against the small green pokémon, making it fall down, Pixy looked impressed at the quickness and the ability of her friend's attack.

-Thanks Shin- The blue-haired girl said with a little smile.

-This is a competition Hikari I can't help you, you can protect yourself- He told her before walking away with Karuma.

-Well he's not wrong…- She mumbled –Let's go Pixy, let's search for a good pokémon.

-Vul!

* * *

A few moments later, the group had found mostly pokémon like weedle and caterpie that, as they knew, weren't worth many points. Apparently the only one so far with a capture plan in mind from the start was Shinji, the three girls were going around everywhere, scattered, waiting to find a good pokémon. However they had to hurry as they only had 45 minutes left.

* * *

-Where are they? There must be one around here- Shinji told himself as he looked everywhere, Karuma followed him at his feet. There was some noise in the nearby bushes they turned immediately an a Beedrill flew from the bush, Shinji lowered his guard seeing it was just another beedrill and in that moment a Scyther appeared chasing the sting pokémon, with his scythes cutting all the grass in his way. Shinji backed away immediately to avoid a slash and then smirked in victory –There is one… Quilava, we were searching for this one, flame wheel!- Karuma realized the attack hitting the scyther dead on, the bug-type got angry and gave another slash at his new opponent –Dig and flamethrower!- Karuma went underground avoiding the attack and then fired a flamethrower straight against the mantis pokémon.

The scyther fell to the ground and Shinji tossed the park ball, it just wobbled twice and sealed up, catching the pokémon.

With that Shinji already had his pokémon… he headed to the exit.

* * *

-Argh, its not fair!- Hikari complained –All we find are caterpie!- Pixy defeated one of said pokémon with a seemingly overpowered ember –Could it be that there are no other pokémon here?- She passed by some bushes and found a huge tree with tons of caterpie and other pokémon perched on it, they looked like Beautifly but with round white wings, four little paws and a mouth in color blue, dark purple body and big round red eyes –Oooh so pretty! –She pulled out her pokédex.

" _Butterfree, the butterfly pokémon and the evolved form of Metapod. Their white wings are covered in a fine toxic dust and thanks to them they can fly even in days with unstable climate like rain or storms. Butterfree feed themselves by collecting nectar everyday going from flower to flower. They're able to see viable flowers up to six miles away thanks to their compound eyes"_

-Pixy use ember against those butterfree!- The coordinator ordered pointing at one of the pokémon, the vulpix opened up her tails like a fan, leering and crouched ready to attack, from her mouth came a fire torrent that it one of the butterfree, knocking it down from the tree. Hikari was impressed by the strength –Pixy! That… that was an ember? - She looked at her pokédex curiously –Pixy you learned flamethrower! - She exclaimed happily.

The pokémon smiled –Vuuul!

-It was after seeing Karuma right? Since you saw her practicing yesterday I saw you started to add more power to your ember- The girl commented.

-Furiiiii…- Pokémon and trainer turned to see the butterfree flapping its wings and stating to fly slowly.

-Ahh, it'll get away! Pixy use extrasensory! - Pixy's eyes shone in a light blue color and the butterfree went down to the ground. Hikari tossed the park ball and it sealed up almost immediately.

Hikari already had her pokémon; she headed towards the exit proudly.

* * *

-Good job Nina, we got that Ledian!- Eifi congratulated taking the park ball from the ground where the freshly caught pokémon was kept-Let's get out of here!- She climbed to her pokémon's back and went to the exit.

* * *

-Venomoth caught! - Vali said happily with the park ball in her hands –Let's go out Tach- The Combusken nodded and headed out to the east.

* * *

-The 45 minutes are up and all our participants have caught their special pokémon! Now the pokémon will be checked up based on rarity, level and attacks- The presenter explained. All the competitors placed the poké balls in one place to reunite in a big group and start chatting while waiting for the inspection and the results.

-Hey sis, what did you catch? - Eifi asked curiously.

-I got a Venomoth.

-Don't you think it's too common? I got a Ledian- She answered proudly.

-I got a Scyther- Shinji mentioned –No other bug-type can compare to a scyther- He claimed.

-Well I got a butterfree- Hikari said with a big smile while she dusted of her black skirt a bit.

-A butterfree? - The other tree turned to her.

-It's a very common pokémon- Eifi commented.

-But it was very cute- The coordinator complained.

-Do you think this is a contest? - Shinji asked shaking his head.

-We got the results! - Everyone stopped their conversation to see he screens –In first place, with a marvelous steel and bug-type forretress specimen we have Elias Rizzo! - They announced the winner. The surprising thing was that it was actually the Noctowl blond guy, he went up to the podium area where none other than Tsukushi handed him a poké ball.

-A poké ball? - Hikari murmured confused.

-In it there is the forretress he caught, the first place gets to keep the caught pokémon- Vali whispered in response. Both saw as the boy was also handed a round stone and with small rocky spikes all orange in color –And that is a sun stone- The brunette added, seeing as Hikari was about to ask too –It can be used to evolve certain pokémon like Sunkern.

-In second place we have, with a very interesting Ledian… Eifi Hanaki!

-Yes! - The orange haired girl gave a little excited jump and went up to the podium, where her prize was handed to her, a small smooth and oval rock. Hikari recognized it as a everstone.

-And in third place we have none other than, a pokémon that no one else caught in this challenge but with very good characteristics… a fully evolved butterfree, caught by Hikari Berlitz!- It was announced Hikari looked impressed and happy as Shinji and Vali stared at her in disbelief as if thinking "she won whit a butterfree?!" Hikari went up to the podium and Tsukushi handed her a small basket with golden berries, the girl accepted them and nodded as a thanks to the leader who just smiled.

* * *

-Who would have guessed it Hikari? Your pokémon was so obvious and common that i tended up being unique in the whole contest and since no one else caught one, it's fully evolved and had good characteristics you got third place- Eifi said giggling, the group was heading back to the Azalea pokémon center.

-These berries will be perfect to make some poffin- The sapphire-eyed girl said carrying the small basked in her hands. Pixy walked alongside her like Karuma with Shinji, who just had his hands in his pockets and didn't say anything.

-Golden poffins? That would be interesting, besides, they say those berries are revitalizing and restore the pokémon's energy-Valid said- Right sister?

-Yep- The orange-haired nodded.

-Sounds great, now more than ever I want to make some good poffin with them… and surely Karuma will want one, right?- She looked at the quilava.

-Quila quiiiilava! - Karuma jumped happily.

* * *

After going to eat, both trainers and both coordinators spent the rest of the afternoon chatting between themselves, basically everything was calm and one way or another the Hanaki sisters learned a few things more about Shinji, despite the conversations being mostly about Goldenrod city and everything on it. It seemed they had to cross Ilex forest to get to said city, but it would be worth it. Hikari and Eifi started making some poffin and Hikari gave at least one to each of her's and shinji's pokémon (except Karuma who ate like 4)

At sunset they went separate ways each of them to their rooms, Hikari immediately searched for the yellow egg that was in her bag, apparently, she had forgotten it completely. She stayed watching TV for a while with the egg in her lap, having taken off her headband, jacket and boots. Shinji was also lying in bed vaguely watching the TV like the girl, without his shoes or jacket obviously. Hikari was zapping between channels repetitively upon seeing her friend Nozomi in a contest, and stayed watching up to the end how her and her Gastrodom battled Kengo and is Alakazam.

-  
It was already the next morning, and once more the Hanaki sisters were saying goodbye to Hikari and Shinji, but this time the ones leaving where the later ones.

-Be careful at the Ilex forest eh- Vali warned –I've heard there are many poison-types there.

-And give a visit to the shrine! - Eifi added –The guardian of the forest will give you their blessings.

-No need to worry- Hikari said, with her backpack ready and the yellow pokémon egg in her arms.

-And that is when I worry the most- Shinji commented with a smirk, Hikari glared at him.

-Let me guess, you'll be saying that all the time now?

-Only when you invoke it…

The Hanaki sisters shared a look and then laughed –Then we'll see each other soon…- The coordinator said.

-And next time I'll want a battle! - The brunette said decidedly.

-Okay, see you- Shinji said turning and starting to leave.

-Bye girls! - Hikari waved and went after her partner –Now, to Ilex forest!


	22. A day as a Luxio!

**21- A day as a Luxio?!**

It was still early morning, the sunrays illuminated the clearing where Hikari's and Shinji's orange and dark green tents were while all the pokémon slept outside all together in a big pile. Ro was the first to wake up, giving a large yawn, movement that woke up Flora on his back. The Chikorita stood up and greeted with an adorable "chiko chi" while rubbing her right eye with a vine. She gave a few steps, still a bit sleepy and completely forgetting she was on top of the continent pokémon and fell on top of Lux and Amy, that slept together curled up on themselves.

When both yelped, the noise was enough to wake up the rest of the pokémon. Ro stood up and shook a bit, yawned once more and then started to "talk" -Torterra! Tor terra ter, torterra torter, Terra!- He said in loud whispers, all of Shinji's pokémon nodded and started to practice their attacks.

Dusk with some night slashes, Hiela with ice beams and Lux was trying to charge electrical energy in her body trying to concentrate. Karuma looked at everyone confused and Ro, who "supervised" noticed it -Torterra?

-Quilava? Quilava qui?- The other pokémon asked staring at him.

-Torterra… torterra tor, terra tooooor- The grass and ground type answered, still keeping volume to a minimum as to not wake up the trainer or the coordinator.

-Qui!- Karuma nodded and got ready to practice some flamethrowers, to which Pixy happily stared at and started copying.

It wasn't until that Lux surrounded herself with a huge amount of electricity that the problems started. Very concentrated in her charging she started to run with eyes closed accidentally crashing onto Karuma. The pokémon reacted by instinct to the attack by firing a flamethrower out of control. When she opened her eyes, Karuma, like the rest of the pokémon just stared with widen eyes and mouths hanging how a dark green tent slowly started to burn…

All the pokémon started panicking! Lux and Ro ran to where their trainer was still sleeping and tried to get him out of the tent by pulling at his clothes. Flora stopped running around in circles for a moment and went to help and Torrent got over the shock and started to put down the fire with a bubblebeam.

With all the ruckus, of course, Shinji woke up… and it wasn't a nice waking up exactly –WHAT THE-?!

* * *

Hikari, who had already woken up, and Shinji, stared wordlessly at the remains of the dark green tent. Karuma seemed completely embarrassed and felt guilty for the incident looking at the ground. After a few seconds, Shinji just sighed.

-It's a good thing Florando town is near…- He murmured –I'll buy a new one when we arrive there- He said as he turned to look at the pokémon. They all started at Karuma and he glared at the fire-type.

-Quila qui…- The little one mumbled without taking her eyes off the ground.

Lux stared at her sadly, she felt guilty, after all it was because she couldn't control very well her attack that this whole mess started. She stepped forward –Lux lu-xi-o!- She said as she pointed to Karuma with her tail and shook her head –Luxio lux!- She gestured to herself with a paw and lowered her head.

-I think Lux is trying to say it's her fault- Hikari mentioned.

-Luxio? How can she be the one to blame? The one that knows fire-type attacks here is Quilava.

-Luxio lux! Luxio luxio lux! Lux lux lux!- Lux seemed very decided to take the blame, she started to charge energy in her body, trying to replicate her last attack and closed her eyes to then run blindly trying to keep concentrated, all the other pkémon stepped out of her way.

-Maybe… it was an accident- Hikari said.

Shinji took out his pokédex and checked Lux's information-She learned spark but doesn't control it very well- It was the only thing he said -…Well, let's eat something and then we'll practice later, let's forget about this.

All the pokémon agreed and a few minutes later they were having a breakfast, including the pokémon that ate some of Hikari's pink and green poffins. Karuma still looked restless about the problem, though Lux talked to her to calm her down.

Shinji was the first to finish, he stood up, putting his plate down and went over to where Lux was –Let's practice- Lux nodded and followed him to the other side of the clearing –Let's practice a thunderbolt.

Hikari looked up from her food confused –I though she wanted to learn spark- She asked raising an eyebrow.

-Some attacks are learned quicker by perfection similar ones, for example for an energy ball it's the same type of energy concentration as for bullet seed, for a brave bird it's good to have a good control of aerial ace, even your vulpix learned flamethrower but gradually making her ember stronger. It surprised me a bit –He said looking at the proud vulpix.

-I understand…- The blue-eyed girl kept eating.

-Thunderbolt!-Lux released an electric discharge –Control it!- Lux made the electricity turn until it made a perfect circle, then it changed to a star and finally she returned the electricity to herself, absorbing it. She shuddered a bit at the feeling but then looked up at her trainer proudly. The other pokémon, specially Hikari's, looked surprised, Hikari clapped.

-That was beautiful!- She exclaimed – A perfect control and very pretty, in a contest you would have done very well- She affirmed.

-But this isn't a contest- He objected –Though yes- He looked at Lux –It was perfect. Try with spark now- Lux surrounded herself with electricity and started running in circles, then crossed over some bushes a bit out of control, Shinji went after her surprised. Lux stopped and closed her eyes, dissipating away the electricity.

-Kraw krawawawa!- A Murkrow was perched on a tree branch close by and laughed amusedly. Lux growled showing her fangs and tossed a thunderbolt against the bird, who squawked scared and flew down.

-Lux what are you doing?- In the moment the thunderbolt seemed to make something explode and a white smoke surrounded the place. Shinji blocked the smoke with his arms as to not inhale it but it surrounded him completely. When it washed away, for some reason he felt strange, different…

He shook his head and lowered his gaze –W-what the heck?- were those…- Paws?!- He exclaimed jumping back startled, he had four blue paws, a black tail with a star tip and fur in those colors –I'm…. A LUXIO?!- He asked himself in a yell very startled –What the heck is going on here?- He said worried looking at his own body all over very confused and nervous. He heard some noises in the bushes and turned.

-Shin?- Hikari appeared with torrent following close behind –Where are you?- She looked up ahead and there was Lux, the yellow luxio and a blue luxio with Shinji's gray and violet jacket -What the…?- She mumbled to herself.

-I-I can explain it… well no I really can't but…- The blue luxio mumbled the last part.

-Y-you can… talk?!- The girl exclaimed even more surprised and confused.

-Hikari, listen to me! It's me Shinji!

-S-shinji?- Her eyes widened.

-Hey, what's going on over there? Murkrow?!- The heard a girl's voice, that in just a few seconds came up to the scene. She had short pink hair, star-shaped earrings, blue eyes, a pointy hat and a black cape over his dark blue dress. The Murkrow that had mocked Lux before stood in her shoulder –Murkrow where's the potion?- She asked looking around as if searching something, the Murkrow just pointed to the luxio Shinji with a wing –Whaaaaaat?!- She yelled.

-Can anyone explain to me what's going on?- Hikari asked fed up with all of this.

-Sure, my name is Lily and I'm a pokémon magician… you see, I use properties, attacks and sometimes even parts of certain pokémon to create potions, I've been studying this for years. A ouple of years ago I could finally replicate a potion to turn people into pokémon and since then I've been trying to add a special touch so that the person can also understand what the pokémon are saying- The pink-haired girl explained.

-Then… this one here is Shinji?- The girl with blue hair asked, croucing to see the nervous luxio face to face, she touched his nose and the luxio backed off.

-Can you not?

-You're so cute!- Hikari took him in her arms, Torrent and Lux shared a look curiously.

-Let me go!

-Aww but you're adorable- The girl said.

-You put me down or I don't know how but I'll shock you- He threatened.

-Ok, ok- She suddenly let go of him.

-The potion temporarily transforms the closest person to it into the pokémon that fired the attack that sets it off, in any case, when your Luxio attacked you were close and were the victim- Lily said with a giggle –Now tell me… I need to know if it worked, can you understand the pokémon? – She said excitedly with shiny eyes.

\- Murkroooooow!- Lily's Murkrow exclaimed, Shinji just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

-No... actually no- He shook his head.

-That's good, I really don't fancy talking with my master right now- Lux sighed relieved.

-W-wait what?

-Huh?- Luxio stared at him –What now?

-I can understand Luxio- The blue luxio answered, back away to look at the other one of his (now) species.

-R-really master?- The yellow luxio asked, her tail rigid and her expression nervous.

-Yes, and if I couldn't I wouldn't reply to your question.

-Hmmm- Lily took out a small notebook and wrote down something –Interesting… can only understand the pokémon of his same species- She was thoughtful for a second –So then the ingredients where: parasect dust, a flower petal kissed by a jynx, this and this…- She pulled out a few containers and took a bunch of strange ingredients from small bottles in her bag while everyone stared –Aw dang it, I ran out of Torterra leaves!- She complained.

-Why don't we search for Ro?- Hikari said –It's shinji's torterra- The girl explained.

-Yeeees!- Lily said happily putting everything back into her bag, her Murkrow flapped around.

-Let's go then… ah by the way, my name is Hikari.

* * *

-Torterra torter?- Ro chatted with Lux while Lily was taking some leaves from the tree on his back. Hiela and Dusk also talked with one another sending quick curious glances at their trainer, Karuma was hidden somewhere while Flora, Amy and Pixy talked with Torrent.

-Yes, it's him, believe it or not… and he can understand me- Luxio commented sweatdropping nervously.

-Terra?! Torterra torter terra torterra!

-Yes, I already told you- Lux turned -… Master Shinji, Ro wants to know something. He says it's something he's always wanted to ask personally.

-You also call each other with those nicknames?- He asked aloud the blue Luxio *Something Torterra has always wanted to know personally…?*

-Well… yes, honestly speaking we enjoy the nicknames Miss Hikari gave us- Lux smiled –But that's beside the point, the question is… what do you think of Ro?

-What do I think of him?

-As a partner, as a starter, as a pokémon, as… a brother- She looked at Ro upon saying the last word, he nodded.

The luxio was paralyzed for a few seconds –Torterra… eh I… now I notice how important he really is to me. At first I didn't really care about his health just strength- He looked away and his tail whipped down probably unintentionally –Dammit, I even… did many things I shouldn't have!- He closed his eyes angrily –But… Torterra is a great pokémon and partner, he knows what I want to achieve and what I like or not, he knows my goals and secrets and yeah, I dare say he's like a brother –He added –Torterra is my starter, and a starter will always have a special bond with their trainer.

-Terra…- The pokémon replied with an incredible calmness.

-Thanks…- Lux translated.

* * *

-Guys time to eat!- Hikari called, all the pokémon spproached to eat some poffin. It was already lunch time, Karuma finally appeared after having been away however she still didn't approach the blue Luxio, who was currently busy glaring at one of the poffin plates.

-Don't think I'm gonna eat this- He said looking away from the plate and angrily at Hikari.

-Ah, you're a pokémon I don't think they'll do any harm- The girl rolled her eyes.

-No, I'm a person transformed into a pokémon… for the time being- He looked away –And I want this to end now- He complained.

-Well Lily said it'll go away in some hours but… you look adorable! Besides, what is it like to be a pokémon?

-It's annoying- The luxio said, lying down and resting his head on top of his paws and the sleeves of the jacket he had somehow kept as a distinctive. Hikari just stared at him a little worried but started eating something. Lily was sitting nearby pouring some "last details" according to her words, in a new potion.

-Let's see, if instead of just 3 leaves I add four…- She turned to her book on the left and then dropped 4 torterra leaves in the mix –I think it's done.

-You're finished?- Hikari asked –Don't you think you should come and eat something?- She offered some food.

-Hey! You give her some but not me?- Shinji jolted.

-Okay! You always complain even as a Luxio!- She took the plate and put it on the ground level before him –I was just kidding, of course I'd give you some actual non-pokémon food- She added rolling her eyes. All the pokémon just stared at the scene, finding it so weird to see them both arguing as a person and a luxio.

-I think that with that extra leaf and some butterfree paralysis powder it'll be perfect, but well that's what this is all about, mixing and trial- Lily said approaching with a smile, her Murkrow flew from her shoulder to go eat with the other pokémon.

* * *

-When will this end? We won't get to Florando by today and I don't have a stupid tent!- The Luxio complained, lying down with his back to the grass.

-You're headed to Florando?- Lily asked –I know where it is, is not that far but my abra knows teleport and can take us in a second- The girl explained happily –In any case I need to search for a place to spend the night too- She added with a nervous laugh.

-Thank Darkrai…- the Luxio Shinji mumbled, the pokémon just sweatdropped.

-Hey Lily, about that potion…- Hikari approached the girl curiously.

She turned while finishing putting away some things –What is it? Hey! Would you like to try? You can use some if you'd like.

-N-no… I don't think that's a good idea- The blue-haired girl moved her arms in front of her in negative with a nervous smile.

-Really don't worry, I already saved the majority of it!- She showed a bottle with a yellow liquid that she later put away in her bag –In fact, I need to know if it worked this time, please!

Lux smirked mischievously and told Lily's murkrow something, the dark-type flew up and pulled at his trainer's cape making her back off a bit. Then, Lux jumped in front of her and tossed a thunderbolt against what was left of the potion. The same yellow smoke from before covered Hikari and to everyone's surprise there was a luxio with a black skirt in her place after the smoke went away –Ahhh!- She looked all over her body, she had paws, and a tail, and… fur! –Lux! Why did you do that?- She exclaimed both surprised and angry.

-I'm sorry Miss Hikari, you said my master looked "adorable" as a Luxio and I though.. why not?- She laughed quietly.

-This is the worst!- She yelped nervously, this new body was weird, she couldn't move all that well, she almost tripped on her own tail.

-Ha, suffer like me!- The other blue Luxio exclaimed.

-Don't worry Hikari, it'll last less time since there was so little in the bottle- Lily assured –Awww… you two look just so cute as luxio- She took an old-style camera from her big backpack and took a picture from both "luxio" –Tehe!- She said taking the instant photo and flipping it a bit for the image to clear.

-Grr gimme that!- Hikari jumped towards Lily, threatening with biting her, Shinji followed. Hikari's and Shinji's pokémon just sweatdropped once more, what a weird day…

-This is so much fun- Lux laughed amusedly.

* * *

-Geez I'm tired- Hikari said with a sigh, they had finally took away the photo from Lily and the luxio with the mini skirt had stuffed it away on her bag.

-Why don't we go to Florando? It's almost 4- Lily said looking at her watch.

-I don't care either way…- Shinji said without much enthusiasm, lying on the floor once more.

-Lily, our poké balls are next to our things if you could help us please…- Hikari said, once Lily returned all the pokémon and all other objects had been packed and put away, she released her abra and the teleported to Florando.

Florando was, like Catallia, small and cozy. However since it was winter already there wasn't as much vegetation, though Johto was a tropical region and snow was extremely rare along these parts.

They went to the pokémon center and after making up some good excuses, Lily managed to get two rooms, one for her and one for "a couple of friends" who would arrive later at night. Once they had the keys they said their farewells and went different ways. Each Luxio lied down in one of the beds and being so tired they fell asleep almost immediately even though it was still early afternoon…


	23. Finally another contest!

**22- Finally another contest, practice for the rematch!**

It was already morning when Hikari woke up, she looked at herself and ... great! She was human again! She yawned and stood up looking at her pokéwatch, 7:10 in the morning. Once more she was up early and hungry. The bed next to her was empty, but judging by the time if she left now she'd probably find Shinji having breakfast, she fixed her hair and clothes a bit and went out to the cafeteria where she found Shinji, she sat down in front of him and began to eat breakfast, even though he was finishing already.

-You woke up- Was the first thing he said.

-Yes, and finally normal again- She said with a giggle -Although it was fun, and who would have known, I could talk to all my pokémon, with some help from Lux of course- She said as she began to eat.

-I already talked to Nurse Joy and went to see that Lily girl, but... she's gone- He said.

-How strange ... maybe she had to leave early- The girl said, she shook her head and then decided to change the subject -What are we supposed to do after breakfast? Shall we go to the next town to get to Goldenrod?

Shinji looked up –I need to buy at new tent first- he reminded her.

-Oh ... I'll go with you! I haven't gone shopping in a while.

-We're not "going shopping" Kari I'm just buying _a camping tent_ \- He said, emphasizing the last words.

* * *

They finished eating and went to visit the shops at the small town, Shinji finally bought a dark green tent just like the previous one. Hikari checked some seals for her poké balls and Shinji wanted to buy some poké balls but Hikari didn't let him claiming that he already had several even if they were not the "standard" ones. It was when they went to pay that Hikari learned of something that caught her attention...

-I suppose you're buying those seals for today's contest, right?- The owner of the store, a nice old man, asked Hikari while counting the Pokéyen.

-I didn't know there would be a contest here- Said the blue-haired girl, blinking in confusion.

-Yes, it will be held today, about two o'clock in the afternoon or so. It's a shame that because of the winter the flowers are not as beautiful as usual- He said with a sigh, while giving the change to Shinji.

-Another contest, fantastic! Let's go Shin, we need to go back to the pokémon center!- Hikari thanked the old man and ran back straight to the pokémon center excitedly, Shinji just shook his head at her reaction.

-One of these days… and I hope not… but Hikari will fall and get hurt- He told himself with a certain heavy tone, to then go back to the pokémon center too.

* * *

-Nurse Joy, I just found out there'll be a contest later today- Hikari said approaching the front desk, praying that she could still enter –Are sign ups still open?

-Yes, you're lucky, just hand me your pass a moment- Hikari handed her the card and in just a few seconds she was in –All done, the contest will be at 2pm, I wish you luck- She smiled.

-Thank you!

* * *

-Hikari was in the back field, all her pokémon were out- Alright guys, there will be a contest here today at Florando and I've already decided who will participate. Since I haven't trained with Pixy enough it won't be her debut yet. Torrent, Amy and Riri will rest this time and the one I'm sure will win this time is Flora- She explained, they all turned to Flora, who seemed more confident now than last time and nodded –Flora, are you ready for this contest? I've seen you and you're not as scaredy and nervous, you've grown a lot.

-Chiko chiko!- Flora pointed to herself with her little paw and nodded, moving the big leaf of her head.

-Then, let's practice a little and win that ribbon!- She said confidently –I don't think Shinji will go see the contest this time- She started.

-You're right about that- Hikari turned to see the boy standing at the other side of the field, a hand at his waist and a serious look in his face, the girl sighed in defeat and turned to her pokémon to continue her small motivational speech.

-So I want all of you to support Flora!- She ended with a smile, all except Flora nodded happily and answered in their own languages, the Chikorita stared with brilliant eyes at all her teammates and nodded. Shinji went to the pokémon center.

-Let's begin!- All except Flora sat down on the benches, making space for the grass-type to start practicing –Let's see… use razor leaf and then bullet seed like we practiced!- Flora did the attack just like in their last practice, hitting them all and creating sparkles on the field that rained down on her-That was very good, you've mastered it already, want to practice with the berries?

-Chiko!- She nodded.

-Amy give me some berries- Amy stood up and searched up in Hikari's bag. She picked up 4 berries with her twin tails and gave them to Hikari –Thank you- The pokémon sat down again excited to see the practice –ready?- Hikari asked the grass starter, who nodded and pulled out her vines –Let's see… first and second ones!- She tossed both and Flora started to move them in a circle –There goes the third one!- She tossed it as well and Flora continued –And fourth- She tossed it and Flora kept coordinating without much problem –Marvelous!- She smiled.

-Chikori!- Chikorita smiled, keeping the movement of her vines.

-Vulpix!- Pixy jumped to the field and started jumping in front of Hikari excitedly.

-What's wrong Pixy, you want to practice?

-Vul vulpix vul!- Pixy nodded.

-Well, we stll have a lot of time until lunch time and the contest, let's see again what do you have- She took out her pokédex from her bag and checked out Pixy's info- Extrasensory, Feint attack, Swift and Flamethrower.

Hikari seemed to think on something- How about we try this?: Use swift above yourself and then flamethrower against the swift- Pixy released from her mouth a bunch of yellow stars and that started falling down like a fountain, then shot a flamethrower against them turning them into sparkles- That was really good for a start, thought you need to improve on control a bit- The girl said –Now let's try again, both of you…- She said turning to Flora as well.

* * *

After having finished practicing and eating something, Hikari got ready for the contest. Once more all the pokémon were in the pokémon center lobby with Shinji (they hadn't gone to see the contest in the room because Ro was too big and couldn't see it, besides, they'd transmit it in the lobby anyway) All of Hikari's team was excited giving the best support to their partner Flora. Shinji's just watched the screen interested, especially the Torterra.

Ayako, Reiji and Sumomo also watched the contest from their respective TVs.

* * *

Hikari as in the coordinator's dressing room with her dress and all ready for Flora's "debut". In her hand was the chikorita's poké ball, covered with a capsule and a pink seal in the middle –We're ready- She mumbled to herself.

* * *

-Welcome everyone to today's contest! - Mimian exclaimed in the middle of the stage - People have gathered today in our beloved and peaceful Florando to see a spectacular display of coordinators and pokémon!- All the public began to cheer -And with the sunny weather we have, the Pokémon are sure to shine today. Oh and I almost forgot, the winner of the contest today will win the beautiful Florando ribbon! - Mimian showed the ribbon. The yellow medal had the shape of a flower and the ribbon part was orange -So show all you've got to earn it!- Everyone applauded. -Of course, we can't start a contest without presenting our judges, firstly Mr. Contesta!

-Here once again to see the wonderful talent of the coordinators.

-The owner of the pokémon fan club Mr. Sukizo!

-This contest will be remarkable- he said smiling.

-And our beloved Florando nurse, Joy!

-As always, ready to see the healthy Pokémon make beautiful combinations.

-So, let's start this contest, shall we?- She stepped away from the field and pointed to the entrance -We called the first coordinator, Tatewaki Remis!

A boy with blue-green hair stepped onto the stage and threw a poké ball –Let's go Ninetales!- A beautiful nine-tailed fox appeared on the field, his coat was lustrous and his eyes red and hypnotizing.

* * *

Hikari stared at the pokémon in the screen, it was gorgeous, she pulled her bag next to her and quickly pulled out her pokédex _"Ninetales, the fox pokémon and the evolved form of Vulpix. This pokémon can live up to 100 years, gifted with a high intelligence, it's capable of understanding human speech perfectly besides being very loyal to its trainer. However it's extremely vengeful and pulling one of its nine tails can end up in a 1000 years old curse."_

-It's… vulpix's evolved form?- The girl asked herself thinking on Pixy *It's so beautiful…*

* * *

-Ninetales use swift!- The Ninetales released a bunch of stars all over the field –Now will-o-wisp!- Ninetales sat down calmly and closed his eyes, his nine tails opened like a fan and from the tip of each one came a tiny blue flame, the Ninetales then opened his eyes and the small blue flames clung to the stars, creating a pretty sparkling effect –Finish up with fire spin and shadow ball!- The golden fox jumped and spit a fire spin above himself creating a fiery spiral, the loops of fire surrounding him completely until he shot a shadow ball that further elevated the fire and broke it apart, exploding as well. The result was a rain of embers and sparkles around the ninetales's fur.

-What a marvelous presentation!- Mimian exclaimed with sparkly eyes.

* * *

In the pokémon center lobby, Pixy was watching the screen intently and then started jumping as she yelped happily –Vul vupix! Pix vulpix vul!- All the other pokémon looked at her somewhat confused, and other trainers who were also watching the contest started complaining about her outburst, Shinji sweatdropped and picked Pixy up.

-Keep quiet if you want to keep watching the contest- He scolded.

-Pix…

* * *

Hikari had to wait patiently, since she signed up for the contest on the same day she was left in the last positions. On one side that helped her think and calm down a bit but on the other side it became somewhat boring to just was and watch other coordinators while she was there waiting nervously…

-Miss Hikari, your turn!- She heard the voice of a girl with a clipboard in her hands, most likely the one that kept the coordinator's organization and times.

-Yes!- She stood up and left.

* * *

-Our next coordinator, Hikari!- Hikari went up stage with her purple and blue dress and showing of her amberite of the same color. But it was her smile, confident and beautiful, the most radiant aspect of her. In one hand she had three pecha berries and in the other, a pecha and her poké ball –Flora charm up!- The poké ball opened letting out a rain of pink petals and Flora appeared on stage. The pokémon looked at the public and a shiver ran through her but she quickly focused on her trainer and tried t push her nervousness aside –Now use razor leaf and bullet seed!

-Chiiiko!- Flora moved the leaf in her head releasing a bunch more and then shot a bullet seed against them, destroying them all and creating a rain of sparkles like in the practice.

-What a great aim!- Mimian exclaimed cheerfully.

-Show them you can do more than that, ready, here go two pechas!- She tossed to pecha berries that Flora skillfully caught in the air and started rolling on her vines.

-Look at that juggling! Have you seen a chikorita d that before?- The presenter asked as everyone watched intently.

-Another one!- An extra Berry was added to the group –And last one!- She tossed the fourth one and Flora caught it, all the public clapped and shouted out flatters, Flora felt fantastic –Use razor leaf now!- Flora tossed the pecha berries high up so she had time to cup them with her razor leaf and catch them again juggling a bit with the halves–Finish it up!- One by one she tossed the half pecha berries to the judges and people in the public, who picked them and ate them happily. Flora did a curtsy call with her vines as Hikari did the same on the back.

-That presentation was fantastic!- Mimia exclaimed, also holding half a pecha Berry in her free hand, she leaned into the mic –Let's get to our next and last coordinator!- With that Hikari left the stage.

* * *

In the pokémon center, the people that were watching the contest looked pretty impressed and cheerful after Hikari's presentation. All of Hikari's and Shinji's pokémon smiled and looked at each other, feeling very proud of Flora. Pixy, Karuma and Riri jumped in their places excitedly.

* * *

-I see that Flora has gotten better, that's a good job- Ayako said with a smile, Glameow nodded beside he ron the sofá.

-Mrrrow!

* * *

-Wow, Hikari is really good!- Sumomo exclaimed excitedly and with a big smile.

-You don't get the title of grand festival finalist for nothing- Reiji commented side-looking at her, Lucario nodded beside his trainer.

* * *

-Tat was perfect!- Hikari told herself *The public was in awe and it seems like Flora has given a big step to get over her stage fright* The girl really wanted to release Flora and congratulate her on a good job but it was not allowed to let the pokémon out of their poké balls in the coordinator's backroom since apparently there had been incidents before and it was an official contest rule.

-Here are the 16 coordinators that made it to the next round!- She heard Mimian mention in the big screen, quickly al coordinators present approached and stared up intently. Hikari wondered if this time she has passed and felt more than relieved when she found herself in none other than: first place!

-Wow first place, yes!- She jumped happily –I knew you could do it Flora- She murmured.

-Now the coordinators will face each other in the next round- Mimian announced, the participant's photos moved and scattered around arranging themselves again in pairs, with a number under each pair. Hikari was up against a brunet with a red-ish attire, her battle was the first.

-Oh geez, I just had my presentation and it's time to go out again- She mumbled to herself, of course she would have like a little more time for Flora to rest and calm down.

* * *

-Here we have the participants of the first battle in this second round!- The orange-haired presenter announced from one of the field's sidelines –Hikari Berlitz against Salayne Ritad!- Each coordinator was in one side of the field -The battle has a 5 minute time limit, the first to get defeated or lose all of their points will lose, ready?... Let's begin!- The time started running.

-Let's go Eevee!- An Eevee came out of the poké ball, moving his tail and growling menacingly.

-Let's go Flora, time to shine!- Flora looked ready to fight –Let's begin, use bullet seed now!

-Dodge it and shadow ball!- Salayne ordered, Eevee jumped to the right avoiding the attack and making Hikari lose some points and then shota ghost-type energy sphere.

-Flora, use your vines and toss it back!- Flora extended her two vines and whipped away te shadow ball back to Eevee, however it seemed to do nothing.

Salayne smirked –That's a ghost-type move and Eevee is a normal-type- He commented –Now use quick attack!

-Flora bullet seed!- The Chikorita looked at her opponent approaching at high speed and with a small shriek of surprise she spit the attack, hitting dead on, which took some points from the opponent.

-It seems like Flora's aim doesn't fail- Mimian commented.

-Use vine whip now!- Flora extended her vines once more and start hitting the pokémon with them, making him back off –Razor leaf!

-Eevee dodge it!- The Eevee was too stunned by the last attacks and couldn't dodge the sharp leaves that hit him once again. The boy had lost almost half of his points by now.

-Flora come on let's finish it, use you vine whip once more!- Flora took the stunned opponent by the back paw with his vines and then tossed him to the ground, the poor Eevee was left with dizzy eyes making the three judges shake their head and in their booths three big red X appeared.

-Oh! Looks like that was too much for Eevee, and Salayne's time I the contest is up! ... Hikari advances to the next round!- She announced gesturing to the girl.

Hikari crouched and Flora ran up to her –You did it Flora! Great job!

-Chiko chiko!


	24. The Flora that blossomed in winter…!

**23- The Flora that blossomed in winter…!**

After her battle, Hikari could have time to think more on her strategies and tactics, the boy with the Ninetales had won, but apparently his next opponent had a Wartortle. Hikari's next opponent used a bidoof so it could be easy.

At the pokémon center, all the pokémon chatted about the battle, Shinji kept Pixy and Karuma calm, resting at both of his sides.

In Veilstone Reiji and Sumomo had went somewhere else, only Lucario was in the sofa watching the rest of the contest and ready to warn whenever it was Hikari's time again.

In Twinleaf something similar happened, with Glameow waiting to see other participation from Hikari.

* * *

The first round of battles had finished and the next would immediately start, the participants became only 8. As it was logic, Hikari's battle was the first and… -We'll begin with battle number 1 of the second round! Hikari Berlitz against Taylor Nix! You know the rules coordinators, so… begin!

-Flora, charm up!

-Come on Bidoof!- The boy started inmediately –Headbutt now!- Bidoof ran up to his opponent.

-Flora, vine whip!- Flora extended her vines against the opponent and smacked at him, which took points from the opponent.

-Try with your yawn- The trainer called, Bidoof opened his mouth and a small bubble went towards Flora, popping just in front of her face, the Chikorita started getting drowsy until she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

-Flora no!- Hikari said worried, this was bad.

-Oh no! Flora fell asleep- Mimian narrated.

-Bidoof, use hyper fang!- Bidof's huge fangs shone white and he bit Flora harshly, the Chikorita wke up with a startle and squealed in pain –What?! That was it?

-But oh! Looks like Taylor's startegy dind't work that well.

-Use bullet seed now!- Hikari said quickly, the Chikorita shot a bunch of explosive Little seeds against her opponent.

-Bidoof use your yawn once more!- Bidoof released another bubble against Flora.

-Destroy it with your razor leaf!- Hikari said confidently pointing at the opponent, the sharp leaves shot by Flora popped the bubble and hit the bidoof –Finish it with a vine whip!- One of her vines hit the bidoof harshly, making it fly back and fall defeated.

-And looks like bidoof is unable to battle!- Mimian said –Which means Hikari and Flora advance to the next round!- Flora ran up to Hikari and hugged her with both vines.

-Let's keep going like this Flora, I know we can win!

-Chiko chiko!- Flora smiled happily, she was doing good in her "first contest" and winning!

* * *

Now only 4 competitors were left, the boy with the Ninetales hasn't managed to win, which meant the coordinator of the wartortle and he would be Hikari's next opponent, who seemed to become less nervous about Flora's fear as time went on.

The second battle came quickly, the Wartortle boy was against her, both coordinators were ready and Mimian gave the sign –Beeeeegin!

-Make a splash Wartortle!

-Charm up Flora!... Let's start now, razor leaf!

-You think it'll be that easy?- The black-haired boy said with a small smirk –Wartortle use rapid spin!- The turtle pokémon got inside his shell and started spinning around, the razor leaves reflected on it and shot in another direction without even much as scratching him, Hikari's points decreased.

-What?!

-Water gun now!- Wartortle came out of his Shell and tossed a water jet against his opponent, Flora tried to cover up with her leaf. The damage wasn't that much but it was still annoying.

-Flora try with your bullet seed!- Hikari said frowning, Flora released a bunch of seeds at the command.

-Ah no, no, no…- The boy sing-songed –We go back to the same… Wartortle, rapid spin!- Once more, the bullet seed didn't work at all, Flora was starting to get scared and nervous, which Hikari noticed immediately.

-It seems like wartortle and his trainer have a good strategy, what will their opponents do now?

-Bite now!- The boy said.

-Wartor!- The pokémon came out of his shell in the air and fell on top of Flora, biting her leaf. Poor Flora shrieked scared and Hikari's points were already halfway.

-That's enough Flora let's end this, I know you can, use your vine whip!- Flora let out her vines catching the opponent by the shell and then slamming it against the ground.

-Ow, it seems like Flora got tough!- Mimian exclaimed.

-Bullet seed now!- Without being able to use his rapid spin being held by the vines, the bullet seed hit the wartortle spot on.

-You need to free yourself wartortle! Use iron tail!- Wartortle's big fluffy tail started shinning white and he escaped the vines, going towards Flora.

-Dodge it and synthesis!- Flora jumped out of the way of the iron tal and started glowing on a green-ish yellow recovering some energy. The beauty of the glow and the healing made the opponent lose some points –Now vine whip and razor leaf again, just like before!

-Wartortle dodge it!- Flora's vines were faster and picked the turtle pokémon by the tail, Flora moved her leaf in a quick movement and the razor leaves hit the opponent, the wartortle couldn't fight anymore…

-Wartortle is unable to battle, Hikari and Flora advance to the finals!- Mimian exclaimed and the public immediately clapped. This time Flora jumped up to her trainer's arms.

-Chiko!

-Well done! You've become very strong Flora. No matter what happens, if we win or we lose I want you to know I'm very proud of you, you've grown a lot- Hikari said solemnly with a big grin in her face, which Flora imitated.

* * *

-Hikari is in the finals, that's great!- Sumomo exclaimed raising a fist happily, Lucario nodded with a small smile.

-Now nothing can stop her, right?- Reiji said, more as a statement than a question.

-Of course not!

All the pokémon were very happy, talking in low hushes between themselves and laughing, they tried to keep down as per Shinji's orders. The trainer himself noted that Torterra had a very serious look from outside… he looked thoughtful. He stood up and went up to his pokémon.

-What are you thinking on?- He asked raising an eyebrow, hands in his pockets.

-Torter- Torterra swiftly looked at him and then back at the screen.

-I know that look, is the same one you had when Honchkrow faced Satoshi's turtwig… are you sure?- He asked.

-Tor- The continent pokémon nodded.

His trainer sighed –Then Kari is up for a Little surprise.

* * *

It was time for the finals, if Hikari won she'd have another ribbon, but even if she didn't she'd be very proud of Flora and knew neither of them would get depressed about anything –Flora, you're great- She mumbled to herself in the hallway that lead to the stage, ready to go out there one last time. She picked the poé ball and placed it next to her heart –Give your best…

-We'll begin the finals now, Windelle Ellits against Hikari Berlitz, the winner will take home the beautidul Florando ribbon!- Mimian reminded the public, raising once more the orange ribbon –So…. without further ado, let's see who will earn it… coordinator begin!

-Flora, charm up time to win!- This time Hikari added something more upon tossing the poké ball, very confidently, Flora was just like her, as it was revealed after the rain of pink petals.

-Pikachu come out… now!- From the opponent's poké ball came out a rain of sparks and none other than a certain electric-type pokémon Hikari knew very well.

-It'll be Pikachu against Chikorita, who will win the ribbon?!

-We will, Flora razor leaf!- The Chikorita tosse several sharp leaves against the opponent.

-Iron tail, get rid of them!- The pikachu's tail start shinning like the one from his previous opponent and the Pikachu used it as a shield, protecting himself from the leaves and taking away some points from Hikari right from the start.

*It is as if it's trying to use the same technique as the Wartortle* Hikari thought *So then…* -Flora vine whip!- Flora shot her vines against the Pikachu, catching it. However his trainer didn't seem fazed.

Windelle kept calm and smiled –Thunderbolt!- Pikachu released and electric shock that went through the vines and hurt Flora, making her release the Pikachu, who just landed don his feet as Hikari's points decreased.

-Flora come on don't give up, he won't be able to do anything with your bullet seed!- The seeds managed to hit the Pikachu, distracting it for a moment –Vine whip to hit it!- Both vines slammed down against the opponent Pikachu, hat just gritted his teeth angrily.

-Pikachu are you ok?

-Razor leaf! Don't let it get up!- Flora moved the leaf on her head with a quick turn and a bunch of Sharp leaves went towards the opponent but everyone's eyes went to the Chikorita, that inmediately after the movement started to glow White.

-Flora is…!- Mimian started impressed.

-…evolving- Hikari mumbled in the same state.

* * *

-Woah!- Reiji and Sumomo exclaimed at the same time, leaning in towards the TV, Lucario seemed interested too.

* * *

Shinji sighed and smiled a little –Torterra… when it comes to a grass-type starter you never fail to predict when it will evolve- All of Hikari's pokémon were very impressed and interested, not to mention happy with the sudden turn of events.

* * *

The White shape changed slowly, the small seeds on her neck became bigger, the leaf on her head acquired a sort of cut and Flora grew up to twice her size. When the shine was over there she was, now her skin was yellow and her leaves a dark olive Green –Bay bay!- After the evolution, half of Windelle's points went down much to the boy's misfortune.

-Flora!- Hikari gasped out speechless *it's a shame I don't have my pokédex* She thought, Flora turned to her and nodded to the coordinator with a confident gaze –Use synthesis to recover! – Flora shone in a green color, the yellow was almost not visible due to her skin color but she was indeed recovering energy and the opponent's points, whose Pikachu was just getting up again, fell even more.

-Iron tail!- Pikachu jumped against the newly evolved bayleef, who endured the hit and closed her eyes at the impact.

-Bullet seed!-The seeds went flying against Pikachu.

-Protect yourself with Iron tail!- Just like he did before with the razón leaf at the start, the seeds bounced off the iron tail but…

-Tiiiiime up!- Mimian suddenly stopped the battle –It's obvious by the points that the winners are… Hikari and Flora!

-Flora you did it!- The blue-eyes girl exclaimed happily.

-bay bay!- Flora ran towards her trainer, with her new height even in al fours she could rub her head against her trainer's, and in her two back feet… she knocked the girl down, both laughed.

* * *

From Veilstone, Twinleaf and even the Florando pokémon center, everyone was happy at Hikari's and Flora's victory, and of course for the grass-types evolution… a few minutes later the ribbon was being handed over.

-Ad here we have the Florando ribbon which is handed to our winners, Hikari and Flora!- Mr Contesta approached Hikari and placed the ribbon in her open palms.

-Congratulations, you've earned it. And your Bayleef is well trained, I see she got over her fear- He commented.

-Yes, I think so too- The girl said turning to Flora, who smiled. The public clapped at the winner when Hikari raised the ribbon in her fingers and Flora stood in her hind legs excitedly.

* * *

It was 6 pm, Hikari was already back in her room with Shinji, Flora was in front of her and the girl searched something in her bag –Here it is!- She pulled out her pokédex.

" _Bayleef, the leaf pokémon and the evolved form of Chikorita. The seed collar around this pokémon's neck smells like spices and it's said that depending on its mood it can incite other to fight or, on the other hand, calm them down. Bayleef is calmer than its pre-evolution, however, it's very protective of its trainer and very affectionate."_

-Wow, and you really did change- She said raising her eyes form the pokédex to look at her pokémon, who simply rubbed against her -But you're still a sweetheart.

-Bay!- The Bayleef turned and rubbed against Shinji, putting her front feet in the boy's bed.

-Hey! Get down!- The purple-haired boy scolded, the grass-type didn't mind it and kept showing her affection –Get away!- Hikari just sweatdropped and let out a nervous giggle. Her Pokénav then started ringing with a call, upon answering she saw Masato and Mii.

-Guys! It's been a while, how are you?

-Just fine but… we just finished watching your contest, what a victory wow!- Mii said excitedly –You have a new Bayleef, I can't wait until my Chikorita evolves too and gets stronger like yours!- She added.

-A pokémon doesn't need to evolve to be strong- The girl answered simply, trying to ignore Shinji's complaining and Flora's yelling beside her.

-Stop! Down!

-Bayleef!

-What's that?- Masato asked interested and confused.

-Ehh… Flora is showing out her affection- The girl replied, turning the Pokénav so they could see what she meant, both kids sweatdropped with nervous smiles –What about you? Any news?

-Well… tomorrow we'll go to our second gym, I can't wait! Specially because I'll have type advantage – The green-ish blue haired boy said.

-Type advantage isn't everything either- Hikari said again.

-Yeah, yeah I know- Masato said –Traveling with Satoshi for so long and you think I don't know that? In a battle everything can happen, what about you?- The younger asked.

-Tomorrow we'll continue to Goldenrod and I hope we get there soon.

-Hmmm, where are you now?- Mii asked.

-In Floado, didn't you see the contest?

Mii facepalmed –Right, dumb question. But… from Florando to Goldenrod city there is a town called Len.

-Oh, I see…- Hikari said thoughtfully, so they'd have to make another stop.

-Well, I think we should be going, we're going to have breakfast, remember it's pretty early over here- Masato said.

-We'll have dinner in a while- The blue-haired answered with a little laugh –Bye good luck!- She ended the call. When she turned to her partner she saw Flora calmly with eyes closed enjoying Shinji's petting –Awwwww- The girl said with a warm smile and sparkly eyes.

-What? Ah come on!- The boy exclaimed, getting a bit huffy over her the girl's look –I'm just doing it so she calms down- He answered looking to the other side and Hikari swore that, for the first time since she met him…

There was a genuine blush in the boy's cheeks.


	25. Trainer wanted!

**24- Trainer wanted!**

Hikari and Shinji were on their way to the next town, it was almost lunch time and despite having had a good breakfast Hikari was already feeling the pangs of hunger.

-Hey Shinji… can we stop to eat? - She complained, practically letting herself fall down. He rolled his eyes at her drama –Pleeeeeease.

-Fine…- The boy said with a sigh.

* * *

A while later everyone was eating, including the pokémon. Hikari sighed –I wish we were at the pokémon center- She mumbled to herself.

-What you don't like what I cook? - The boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

-Yes, yes! That's not what I mean…- She said with a nervous giggle –Of course it's pretty good and since I can't cook myself…- She added.

-Ah! So you eat what I cook just because you can't cook on your own- The boy said calmly, with a small smirk. To be honest he was just messing with her.

-NO! Aisssh… forget it, but I didn't mean it like that, I just meant I hate to eat out in the forest… even more sleeping- She explained pouting.

-Oh come on, Len town is near according to the Pokénav.

-Haaa…- The girl finished eating and sighed, lying down on her back –I'd like to get to Goldenrod already…

-Of course, the biggest city on the region, I'm sure you're thinking plenty on gong shopping- He commented.

This time she didn't object –Exactly.

After a good 20 minutes everyone was ready and Hikari was returning her pokémon when she noticed something –Hey...! What the heck? - She started searching on her backpack and everywhere –Where is Riri's poké ball?

-Bune? - The little bunny approached worriedly.

-Did you lose it...? No way- The boy mumbled.

-Sentret seeeeeen! - Both turned to the right, a small and chubby pokémon, with long ears and a circle in the center of his stomach, he was perched up in his long ringed tail. Hikari immediately wanted to know some info.

" _Sentret, the scout pokémon. This pokémon lives in groups and at nights one of the members stays guarding for security purposes. If a Sentret is suddenly separated from his pack, it won't be able to sleep out of fear and insecurity. It explores in small groups to search for food and occasionally collects and hoards objects that look pretty."_

The moment Hikari looked at the pokémon again she noticed what was between his paws –Hey! Is that Riri's poké ball?!

-Sentret! - The pokémon lowered from his tail and ran to the forest.

-Come back here! - Hikari was about to run after him, but Lux and Shinji ran past her first.

-Stay here, you'll probably get lost if you go on your own! - Was the only thing he said. Hikari puffed her cheeks in annoyance but complied.

Five minutes went by when the girl started to get bored and even a bit worried –Where did they go? - She asked, what if something had happen? Again. Suddenly, Ro's gaze went to a nearby bush, Riri's ears stood up alert and took a defensive stance. Hikari followed both Pokémon's eyes, they were the only ones outside of their poké balls at the moment.

-Tor- He mumbled, the bushes moved –Torterra! - The grass-type pokémon shot a leaf storm at the bushes, a black pokémon came out of them with a jump. He had shiny red eyes and some kind of ring markings on his body a brilliant yellow color, he growled angrily towards Hikari, Riri and Ro.

-It's an Umbreon! - Hikari exclaimed and took out her pokédex.

" _Umbreon, the moonlight pokémon and evolved form of Eevee. A pokémon with a surly, lonely and somewhat cold nature. Umbreon is a perfect strategist in the night, it hides in the tall grass and cautiously waits for a victim to walk by its side, once it's close, it'll light up its rings to their max to paralyze the prey and prevent it from escaping. It considers itself worthy of an 'excellent trainer' and if it' not happy with it, it'll flee"_

-Huh, mom's Umbreon is more affectionate…- The girl mumbled looking confused.

-Torterra! - Hikari raised her eyes to see a shadow ball going directly towards her.

-Bun bun! - Riri quickly kicked away the shadow ball and gave a super effective high jump kick to the Umbreon. The little bunny glared at the other pokémon, he answered with the same gesture. Hikari picked her bag, as it had the yellow egg inside, she couldn't let anything bad happen to it.

-Umbeeeon! - The Umbreon shot a dark pulse, pushing Riri back into her trainer's arms.

-Riri! - Hikari picked the pokémon carefully –Are you ok?

-Bun…- The bunny nodded and shook a bit.

-Terra!- Torterra seemed enraged now, after a green shine the tree on his back released a rush of brilliant leaves that went against the dark-type pokémon that tried to endure them. Finally he attacked again with a shadow ball that exploded at contact with the leaves, filling the place with a black smoke, Hikari went behind Ro and he was set on protecting her.

The Umbreon jumped from the smoke with his fangs showing, ready to use a bit when a thunderbolt hit is from the side –Lux luxio!- Hikari turned, like Ro, in time to see the shiny luxio they knew very well and of course, her trainer.

-Shin! - The girl with the black skirt exclaimed. The Umbreon got up and turned to the trainer with fury.

-Um umbeon umbe bee bee!

-Lux luxluxio luxio lux! - Both pokémon seemed to have a heated argument, after the last comment the Umbreon smirked.

-Um-beon! - And shot a shadow ball.

-Shadow ball you too! - Lux answered with the same attack, both collided and exploded but the nocturne pokémon jumped to attack with a bite.

-Double team and thunderbolt! - Lux created various copies of herself all over the place, the Umbreon was confused and stopped, looking everywhere. All the luxio in the field released an electric shock against the Umbreon who screeched and then fell to the ground –Finish it, spark now!- Lux surrounded herself with electricity and ran up to the Eevee evolution, defeating it finally –Let's see… this one- The purple haired boy mumbled pulling out a poké ball that Hikari knew very well. He tossed I and it caught the Umbreon. _  
_

The poké ball moved a couple of times, it looked as if it would release the pokémon inside, the pokémon was fighting it but it finally calmed down and closed. Shinji picked it up from the floor.

-Wow you used the moon ball- the girl mumbled. Shinji looked pretty content with the capture… and who wouldn't? The dark pokémon knew confuse ray, moonlight, shadow ball, dark pulse and bite.

-According to the pokédex this pokémon has a personality very similar to yours- Hikari said pointing at the moon ball, the boy just stared –I mean, he's surly, somewhat cold and lonely, besides he's a great strategist and by the looks of it, pretty strong.

-And you think I'm all that? - He asked raising an eyebrow with a little smirk.

-Well… yeah- She said, not fazed at all with an obvious tone –What happened to the Sentret and Riri's poké ball? - She asked changing the topic.

-Bun bun! - Riri raised her little paws, also curious.

-Weeell…

* * *

 _-Lux luxiolux! - Lux ran among the bushes and finally found the little Sentret on top of a tree, when Shinji came closer he saw the little creature was using the poké ball as a "rock" to break the hard shell of a berry._

 _-Sen tret Sentret! - The pokémon hit the poké ball against the berry repeatedly._

 _-Hey, stop that!_

 _-Sen? Sentreeeeet! - The pokémon got startled upon seeing a human, he covered himself with his tail trembling and in that moment another bigger Sentret appeared._

 _-Sentret! Sentret sentretsen? - It looked like she was scolding the smaller one._

 _-Sentret…- The pokémon ran off with his presumed mother, letting Riri's poké ball fall to the ground. Lux picked it up with her mouth and gave it to Shinji, just for the boy to notice a crack in one side. He sighed._

 _-She's not gonna like it…- He murmured defeated –Come on Luxio, Kari will need to get a new poké ball._

* * *

-Let's just say… it didn't come out as expected- He handed the broken poké ball to Hikari.

The girl stared at the crack with a startled and annoyed look –Does every pokémon in this region want to leave one with no poké balls?!- She exclaimed –And in the worst moment, now what do I do with Riri? - She asked looking at the little bunny, whom Lux and Ro tried to comfort since she looked gloomy.

-Here, use this one- Shinji gave her a poké ball, strangely it was a pale pink with cream colored markings.

-Why-?

-Don't… ask about the color…- He stopped her –That's a heal ball, the pokémon you catch with it will recover all its energy instantly.

-T-thank you… Riri, come here- She crouched next to the bunny and touched the poke ball with her ear, the usual red light absorbed her and it closed. Shinji returned Ro and Lux, released the Umbreon and Hikari released Riri again.

-Bun Buneary! - The normal-type pokémon hugged her trainer, happy with her new poké ball apparently.

The Umbreon on the other side seemed to be defensive for a few moments, looking at the trainer with suspicion –Umbreon, can you get us out of here?

-Umbre on!- The Umbreon simply nodded and started walking fast without waiting for his "new trainer", jumping between bushes and stopping once in a while turning just so the two trainers could catch up.

* * *

It was finally afternoon when they arrived Len town. It was a little bigger than other towns and looked similar to Newbark. The most impressive thing was that in the east area there were many battle fields, however they just walked past them on their way to the pokémon center and didn't stop for too long.

-Nurse Joy, we'd like a room to stay for the night- Shinji asked calmly, the boy was pretty polite when he wanted to.

-Mhm… let me see if there's any left- The pink-haired nurse said as she started looking through her small "guestbook" –You see, we're a bit full today… many trainers have come here- She explained as she skimmed through the pages –Ah! Here's one, number 27 is empty –The nurse turned and went somewhere else returning with a small keychain for the boy, Hikari was about to go to the rooms when she noticed Shinji went to the communicators, first she was somewhat confused but then she remembered.

*That's right! He caught Umbreon… whom I have not named yet, but, that surely means he's going to leave another pokémon* She went after him and surely enough he was talking to Reiji.

-Hi Hikari! - The older one greeted the girl –So, which one will you leave with me? - He asked his younger brother, who seemed to think it for a moment until he finally spoke.

-…Honchkrow.

-What? Dusk?!- The girl pouted –Noooo- She complained.

-Oh come on don't whine.

-Don't worry Hikari, he'll be fine here- Reiji said smiling –Ah by the way, look who wants to see you- None other than Poffin appeared on screen on Reiji's lap.

-Chipachi! - The squirrel raised her little paws excitedly.

-Hi poffin, are you behaving? - The pokémon nodded and in the moment Hikari saw Reiji pick up a green and black poké ball from the transporter.

-Well, here's Honchrkow safe and sound, all done- He said calmly setting it aside –Also Hikari- He addressed the girl –Sumomo and I saw your last contest, what an excellent evolution for Flora… keep it up and you'll win all your ribbons quickly- He assured with a smile.

-Thank you Reiji- The girl said with a smile –And… where is Sumomo?

-Oh, that's right! She went back to the gym already, the modifications are ready and wow you need to see how the Veilstone gym turned out!

-That's great, say hi from me and that I wish her luck in her future battles- The blue haired girl said.

-I will!

After the conversation, both trainers went to the room, that by the way, had a bunk bed.

-Yay! This time is my turn to have the top bed! - Hikari exclaimed, untying her jacket from her waist and tossing i ton the bed to have a belonging on it and claim it as "hers"

-Fine whatever, you don't need to make such a ruckus- he boy told her shaking his head –And if that's the case then I'll take the bathroom first- He picked his backpack and entered the bathroom, closing the door after him.

-That's not fair! - She complained approaching the door.

-Yes, yes it is! - She heard the black-eyed boy's voice from inside, seconds later she heard the sound of water rushing.

-Ugh! - The girl crossed her arms went to sit down.

* * *

-How much longer will you take on that? - Shinji asked, Hikari had finished taking a shower and had been brushing her hair for the past several minutes.

-Idiot…- She mumbled –If you had let me use the bathroom first I would have brushed my hair while you took a shower- She said the last part pointing at him with her hair brush.

-Yeah, yeah whatever, but if you don't move it, dinner time will be over and they'll close the cafeteria, I don't want you crying when there's no more food- He said crossing his arms.

-Well then go by yourself!

-Fine…- He said simply, exiting the room.

-Waaaaait! - Hikari put the brush away and ran after him.


	26. Rivals and secrets in an Elite reunion!

**25- An Elite reunion with rivals and secrets!**

It was already morning, Hikari and Shinji had packed everything and were going towards Goldenrod, which wasn't that far by now. When they passed by the battle fields though, they saw a huge amount of trainers piled up and many officers Jenny trying to calm them down, the place was filled!

-Wow, no wonder there weren't many rooms left, look at all this people – Hikari said - why are they all here?- She wondered aloud.

-You don't know?- A girl's voice said, they both turned and saw a girl about their age with lavender hair in a high ponytail that still reached her waist, she let out a tiny smirk –Well, all those trainers are here for the elite 4 reunion.

-Elite 4 reunion? - Hikari kept asking.

-That's right, a reunion is being held between various Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh elite 4, I don't know very well what is it all about but I'll find out because unlike the rest of the trainers I can Access the place- She stated very seriously with her hands at her hips.

-And how are you so sure? - Hikari said somewhat curious.

-My name is Esper Mao- When she said those words, Shinji's eyes slightly widened and he seemed to paralyze for a moment, then he smirked too.

-So Mao? Nice to meet you, I'm Shinji Ikari- The purple haired boy stated; the girl reacted the same way to hi words: no words and widen eyes.

-Ikari…- She mumbled –Ha! Who'd have guessed? I'll see you later I guess, for a battle- The girl said walking away towards the big group of people.

Shinji and Hikari just watched her go, the latter, more confused than before –What was all of that?

Shinji's smirk widened, without turning to her –You'll see… follow me.

Strangely, Hikari had a bad feeling.

* * *

-Shin what are you doing?!- Hikari ushered loudly –You know we can't do that… Shinji, are you listening to me? ... Shinji!- She said squeezing shut her eyes and still trying to keep quiet as Shinji tried to get pass some bushes at the sides, trying to sneak in the elite reunion without people and officer jenny noticing him.

-Shhhht… would you be quiet? They'll see us! Just shut up and follow me, we need to find someone in specific and it'll be fin- A voice interrupted.

-And what exactly do you think you're doing?!- Asked in an annoyed an authoritarian voice an officer Jenny with her hands in her hips, at her feet a couple of growlithe growled intimidatingly. A shiver went through Hikari's back and she got terrified, Shinji on the other side, just cursed under his breath –You two are in serious trouble, what do you think you were doing trying to enter the restricted area?

-Well…- Hikari started sweat dropping and with a nervous smile, now how would she get away from this? It was all Shinji's fault!

-It's alright officer Jenny, they're with me- Hikari heard an unknown voice, it was a man.

-Elite 4 Itsuki- Officer Jenny said somewhat confused. Hikari turned and her eyes widened, she couldn't believe it, he looked a lot like Shinji. His hair was a light purple color and he used a mask that covered his eyes, with a warm smile.

-Well, then I apologize and I'll be on my way- The officer Jenny did a small bow and left to deal with other trainers, Hikari and Shinji sighed.

-Wow Shinji… it's been long since I last saw you, how much? 2 years and half?- Itsuki asked with a small playful smirk –And last time I saw you, you didn't exactly like to travel with company- He added with a certain tone as if he wanted to tease the boy.

-And I still don't like it that much dad- The boy sighed.

Hikari got stunned in place *D-did I hear correctly? ... Could this man, Itsuki… be Shinji's father?!* She asked in her mind as he face reflected pure surprise.

-By the way, you should introduce us; it would be impolite if not- Itsuki said looking at the blue-eyed girl amusedly.

Shinji turned sideways –Dad, this is Hikari… and Kari, this is my father, Itsuki Ikari, member of the Johto elite 4 – The boy said, introducing each other.

-I-It's a pleasure meeting you- Hikari said, partly recovering from shock.

-The pleasure is all mine- The elite 4 answered.

-So tell me… how come so many elite 4 from different regions are here?

-And how did you know that if you were trying to sneak in? - He asked calmly. He seemed so carefree in Hikari's eyes.

Shinji frowned –The Mao girl told me.

-Oh! Esper Mao! Yes, she's here, she entered the reunion the right way- He teased shrugging –But let's see the rest, I'm sure there's some people that want to see you, specially Karin- He said with a little chuckled as he started walking.

-Oh Arceus, Karin…- The boy mumbled, following him. Hikari also followed both in silence, absolutely intrigued by all that was happening and still somewhat insecure of what to do or say –Hey… How did you know we were here trying to "sneak in"? - Hikari giggled, now it was starting to become funny this whole deal.

-Artemis, my Espeon- He commented.

-Of course…- The boy sighed in defeat.

* * *

-I can't believe it's you! How long has it been? Like 3 years! - A woman with long silver hair cascading down her back exclaimed.

-Two and a half Karin- Itsuki sing-songed.

-Ah come on- A man with red-ish hair and purple eyes said, he had black and red clothes with a cape, he stood in front of the boy and smiled –Last time I saw you was like 7 years ago, by then he was…- He started to ramble off in mumbles.

-5…- Shinji answered –But I still remember you champion Wataru.

-And I wonder how- The dragon master joked –If you held onto Aika as if your life depended on that –Him, alongside Karin and other elite 4 laughed, Shinji just frowned and looked down somewhat annoyed, Itsuki said nothing.

-Hey! Don't talk about Aika in front of the boy! - A young green-haired man said as he approached frowning.

-Ryo!- Hikari said surprised, she didn't understand anything yet so seeing a familiar face was good and maybe he could explain.

-Exactly, please, you know I don't like it- Itsuki joined in with a much more serious expression –Now, for those that don't know, there will be a battle here Esper Mao has challenged Shinji- He explained changing the subject.

Many of the responses at this were a bunch of "Ooohhh!"s and "This will be great" "What a good battle" and Hikari, tired already, approached elite 4 Ryo –Ryo, what's going on? I'm lost- She murmured.

-And who is this girl? - Hikari turned to see a Young woman with a long flowery blue skirt and huge pink flowers adorning her short hair. She crouched a bit towards to face her and sent a side-stare at Shinji –Perhaps did you already get a girlfriend? – She asked with a small smile.

-Ah Fuyo…- Itsuki mumbled face palming.

-N-NO! - Hikari exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut and blushing a bit –We're just traveling partners! FRIENDS! - She said backing a bit and closing her fists –Why do people always think that?

-Because we know Shinji usually travels alone and we know how he's like- Another elite with lavender hair answered approaching, closing the book he carried in his hands and adjusting his glasses a bit – Or we've never seen him traveling with someone else, specially a girl- He explained.

-Goyo! - Everyone present exclaimed, including Hikari and Shinji.

-He, Ikari, Esper is waiting for you in the battlefield! She asked for a three on three battled- The lavender-haired elite said.

Shinji simply nodded, all the elite 4 went over to one of the battlefields where the girl was at. Ryo approached Hikari as they walked –Hikari, you'll see what happens now; it'll probably be great- He said calmly, staring front with a relaxed smile.

-Ryo… that person you mentioned a while ago, you said not to mention her in front of Shinji…? – She said in a questioning tone, the elite's face changed.

-Aika? - He sighed and hesitated bit, as if nervous –She as Itsuki's wife, Shinji's and Reiji's mother, but… sadly she passed away when the older was 12 and the younger was just 6- He mumbled.

-Oh ...- Hikari turned from the elite to Shinji, who was now in the field against Esper.

-Very well!- Wataru said taking the referee's place -This is going to be a very interesting battle!- He explained energetically, there were a lot of young trainers around the field, and of course the officer Jenny, ready to calm them down and stop them if they dared to interfere or cause problems -On the one hand we have, from Ecruteak city Johto Esper Mao: daughter of Goyo Mao the leader of the elite 4 of Sinnoh, specialized in psychic type- He explained while pointing to the girl, who had a confident expression on his face.

-Goyo's daughter? - Hikari asked.

-That's right, why did you think the girl was so important? - Fuyo said with a giggle and her hands to her hips looking over to Hikari.

-And on the other side, from Veilstone city Sinnoh, we have Shinji Ikari: son of Itsuki Ikari part of the Johto elite 4 also specialized in psychic types –All the surrounding trainers got surprised and excited while the elite in the area seemed more serious –It's a huge coincidence that two trainers that have so much in common would meet here today! In Len town, where an elite 4 reunion is taking place, so… what better than a pokémon battle? It'll be one against three without time limit, whoever wins 2 out of 3 will win.

Esper decided to say some words before Wataru marked the start of the battle –Since both of our parents are psychic type elite 4 why don't we make our first pokémon that type too? – She asked her adversary and turned towards Wataru to see what he thought.

-That would be great but- Shinji started –I don't have any psychic-type pokémon- He explained.

-Oh- Esper blinked, seemingly surprised –Well, in that case it can be any, would you like me to start?

-You think I'm weak? I'll start- He picked the first poké ball –Come on now, Torterra!- From the poké ball appeared the massive continent pokémon, ready to battle.

-Your starter? Let's go Ringo!- From the poké ball came a pokémon that stood in hos hind legs, half of his body was cream on the belly and paws, and the other half a dark blue, almost black, with sharp red eyes. From the back of his neck a flame erupted when he roared.

 _"Typhlosion, the volcano pokémon and the evolved form of Quilava. Unlike his pre-evolutions it can sand for long periods of time on his hind legs, using his arms to attack the opponent. It has the ability to cause explosions by rubbing his fur, when it gets angry, everything around him starts to burn and it can use the smoke from the intense flames as protection from incoming attacks"_

-Cyndaquil's final evolution, it's a fire-type- Hikari mentioned raising her eyes from the pokédex.

-Let's start now, Ringo flamethrower!

-Torterra leaf storm! - Ro's tree shone bright green, as a flamethrower was shot from the typhlosion's mouth. A storm of leaves cameo out crashing with the flamethrower just in time, protecting Ro – Stone edge!- Three blue rings surrounded the continent pokémon, to then transform into many small rocks and with a white shine in his eyes, the sharp rocks went flying towards the Typhlosion.

-Dodge it and flame wheel! - Esper ordered, Ringo surrounded himself in fire and avoided the rocks, heading towards the opponent.

-Control- Shinji said, Ro's eyes shone green and the rocks turned in mid-air, hitting Ringo and braking his flame wheel –Frenzy plant!- A green aura surrounded the Torterra and huge thorny vines came out of the ground, hitting the volcano pokémon sending him back and down.

-That was a direct hit! - Hikari said happily.

-Yes but, hat was a risky move- Ryo replied with a hand don his chin thoughtfully.

-Ringo are you ok?- Esper asked, Ringo got up shaking a bit and then roared, making the fire on his neck sprout again –Great, get close to Torterra now that he can't move and use overheat!- She said with a smirk, pointing to the field.

Ringo ran up in his four paws until he was right in front of Ro and jumped, shooting from the air an overheat that hit directly on Ro's head, who roared in pain. Ringo fell in front of him with a smile, Ro looked at his trainer from the corner of his eye and Shinji understood immediately –Now!- Ro stood on his hind legs and fell down causing an earthquake that broke and split the ground where Ringo was, many small rocks flying ad hurting him. The Typhlosion fell to his trainer's feet once more.

-Ringo! - She said worried –Ok that was it, use flamethrower! – A flamethrower hit R once more, as he didn't even have time to react –Now… Blast Burn! – A red aura appeared around Ringo, who tossed a fiery-wave against his opponent, causing grave damage and making the ground shake once more. Once the attack ended both pokémon were panting, the Typhlosion fell on his four paws making everyone gasp in surprise, but it was R who fell down defeated.

-Torterra is unable to battle… Typhlosion wins! - Wataru said raising his arm towards Esper's side.

-Good job Ringo! - Esper returned her pokémon, Shinji did the same without saying a Word –I guess I'll choose first now! - The girl said, she enlarged a black and yellow poké ball, known as an ultra-ball, and tossed it –Take the field my dear Espe!- A fine pink pokémon with long split tail appeared on the field, sitting patiently, in her forehead there was a brilliant red gem.

-It's very beautiful…- The blue-haired girl mumbled, checking her pokédex once more for information about the pokémon.

" _Espeon, the sun pokémon and evolved form of Eevee. Espeon is a very delicate and tender pokémon, but strong when it comes to battles. Its gem will shine in the dark and moments before a premonition. When the gem has an intense red color it means it feels happy, but when it changed to a pale pink it means it feels great sorrow. Its fur is as soft as silk and shines under the sunrays"_

Shinji pulled out a moon ball and enlarged it, much to Hikari's surprise –He'll use… Noctail.

-Umbreon standby! - From the poké ball came out the newest team member, Noctail the Umbreon, ready to fight. The Espeon seemed surprised at the choice and stared fixedly at her counterpart.

-Pion...- She said with a smile as she blinked flirtingly.

-Umbre? - Umbreon stared back a Little confused; the Espeon giggled and covered her face with her tail.

-Eh? - Both trainers mumbled, Hikari too.

-It seems like Espe likes a certain Umbreon- Sinnoh's fire-type elite, Oba, said between chuckles.

-Espe! This is not the time get infatuated, it's a battle! - Her trainer said.

-Pion?- The pokémon pouted.

-She'll find out the hard way- Shinji mumbled –Umbreon bite!- Noctail ran u full speed towards Espe, biting her tail, Espe let out a shriek and cameo out of her trance, staring furiously at the Umbreon, who looked amused at the whole thing.

*Alright neither psychic nor ghost-type attacks will work* -Espe use toxic!- The Espeon suddenly spit out a purple liquid that fell on the Umbreon's black skin and was quickly absorbed. Noctail jumped back to avoid but it was too late and he shivered a bit with eyes shut, he was poisoned –Perfect! Huh?- Suddenly Noctail's eyes shone blue, just like Espe's who then started to suffer like the nocturnal pokémon –What th-? No! The synchonize! – She remembered facepalming.

-Synchronize? - Hikari asked.

-It's a special ability- Ryo answered –You see, both Espeon and Umbreon have it, all status effects that happen to one pokémon will be passed on to the opponent too such as being burned, poisoned, paralyzed or the like- Hikari mumbled an "I get it" and turned back to the field, however she noticed both Goyo and Itsuki were watching the battle with serious expressions and once in a while they commented something between themselves.

-Dark pulse!

-Dodge it and signal beam! - From the umbreon's mouth came a dark pulse straight towards the psychic-type, but she was quick to evade and shot a multicolored beam. The Umbreon, not having time to avoid himself, was hit and yelped.

-Uh-oh that was a bug-type move, which is very effective against a dark-type- Ryo said beside Hikari.

Both pokémon were pretty damaged from the supereffective moves, they shivered at the effects of the poison but even so they still looked ready to battle –Espe iron tail!- Esper said, Espe's tail shone white and she went up to her opponent with fast an skilled movements.

-Dark pulse once more! - Another dark pulse went against the psychic Eevee evolution, but she narrowly avoided it jumping right and hitting her metallic tail against the umbreon's head –Bite her!- Umbreon took the chance to bite the espeon's paw, who shrieked, both pokémon felt the poison effect again and fell down, one of top of the other with dizzy eyes.

-None of them is unable to battle… this battle is a draw! - Wataru said.

-Very good job Espe, you faced a strong opponent- Esper told the poké ball, putting it away afterwards.

-Hn, goo battle to be your first one- Shinji said, putting away the moon ball as well.

-Wait… first battle?!- Esper exclaimed impressed. Everyone else was in a similar state, except Hikari of course.

-This Umbreon, I just caught him yesterday so yeah, that was his first battle with me, pretty skilled don't you think? - The purple-haired boy answered with a smirk.

*He is indeed a strong opponent, but he'll see…*


	27. An Elite reunion! (part 2)

**26- An elite reunion with rivals and secrets! (Part 2)**

-Let's start with the third round, come out now Ciryl!- Esper tossed a poké ball to the air, from it came a pokémon almost her size, orange colored for the most part, with some yellow and cream touches, it had two fins on his arms, black markings on his eyes and two long tails.

-A floatzel- Hikari said watching interested, when she looked at Shinji she could swear for a moment that his expression looked… unsure? It was weird, even more so when he released his third pokémon. Without any word, Lux came out of the poké ball. And before Hikari could understand very well what had happened the boy had recovered his usual expression.

-Woah look at that Luxio's color!- Oba exclaimed suddenly, everyone watching the battle were somewhat impressed. On the other part Hikari, Shinji, nor Lux faltered at all, this was already routine…

-Hey! Itsuki, you son got a pretty rare pokémon there- Goyo said as he stared at the feline pokémon with a smile.

-Don't think that just because you have type advantage you'll win- Esper assured.

-I've heard that from many opponents to this Luxio… and you know what? She's never lost a battle- The boy replied.

-We'll see about that… Ciryl, sonicboom!- The orange pokémon's tails shone white and with a swift twirl two white shockwaves towards Lux.

-Bite- Lux ran towards her opponent, dodging one of the shockwaves and biting the other one, breaking it apart, then she jumped and bit the floatzel on the right paw, the pokémon yelped.

-Use your aqua jet!- Ciryl surrounded himself in water, making Lux release her and after making a U-turn it went towards her to hit her.

-Spark- Shinji ordered calmly, Lux surrounded herself with electricity and charged against the opponent aqua jet, both pokémon received some damage by the other's attack, worse for Ciryl of course. However the pokémon just stood up, dusted off and stared at his opponent fiercely.

-Whirlpool!- Esper said raising her arms with a smile, Ciryl copied her creating atop himself a water tornado. Shinji had that attack more than learned thanks to Hikari and her Prinplup.

-Double team and thunderbolt- Lux multiplied herself all over the field, many of the copies were trapped in the whirlpool, but they vanished, proving to be mere copies, the real one shot a thunderbolt against his unprepared adversary, taking him by surprise and causing him a lot of damage.

-Damn it no, ice fang!- Floatzel charged two huge fangs with a blue-ish glow, that extended up to where Lux was, biting her.

-Shadow ball- Lux huffed angrily and launched a shadow ball without thinking it twice against the other pokémon.

-Ciryl aqua jet!- The aqua jet broke apart the shadow ball and hit Lux once more, leaving her all wet, she shook and growled.

-Thunderbolt- Lux released one more electric charge against Ciryl, ready to end with this battle once and for all.

-Dodge it and whirlpool!- Esper ordered, Ciryl jumped avoiding the thunderbolt and started forming a whirlpool on his paws.

But Lux wouldn't let herself be defeated so easily –Control- Shinji ordered with a smirk, Lux's thunderbolt was controlled just like Ro had done before and hit Ciryl from the back, breaking apart his whirlpool. Ciryl fell to the ground, the poor Floatzel couldn't fight anymore.

-Floatzel is unable to battle, Luxio wins, this battle ends up in a draw!- Wataru declared, seemingly agreeing with the result of the battle. All the elite 4 present started talking and commenting on the battle as Itsuki's and Goyo's expression's we just serene smiles.

Esper walked up to the middle of the field, helping Ciryl up –Are you ok?- She asked her pokémon, who nodded with a "Flo" both walked towards Shinji, Lux looked at him for an instant and then growled lightly at the Floatzel. Hikari also approached – That was a great battle Ikari- Esper said with a grateful tone as she extended her arm, the floatzel stood by her side, staring intently at Lux.

-Flowa- The pokémon said, Shinji grimaced a little and shook the girl's hand.

-Of course… but control your pokémon.

-Ciryl has done noth-?

-Just keep it away from me- He mumbled, putting his hands in his pockets and walking away, Lux followed him loyally.

Esper looked at Hikari confused, wanting to know the response to that reaction, but not even the blue-haired girl understood very well and gave her the same look, finally she turned –Shinji wait up!- She called out raising her hand, and followed him.

* * *

Still inside the "elite 4 reunion" area Shinji was resting under a tree's shadow… he looked thoughtful. Lux sat beside him looking at him confusedly and somewhat sad… she knew her trainer was quiet, but this was different –Shinji! Lu turned upon recognizing the voice, Hikari was approaching. The girl didn't say anything else and just sat calmly by his side, petting Lux who rested her head on her lap –It is very peaceful here…- She mumbled. She took out her other poke balls and released Flora, Torrent, Pixy, Amy and Riri, who gathered around –Dn't you want to release your pokémon too Shinji? – She asked.

-If you say so…- He released Noctail, Ro, Karuma and Hiela who also took resting spots and positions.

Both trainers kept silent for a few minutes, apparently, Shinji wasn't the only one thinking on something, Hikari seemed to be having her own little "mental debate" taking a decision like that wasn't easy for her, but she broke the silence –Shinji… can I ask you something? But promise me you won't get annoyed yeah?- She added the last part before biting her lower lip doubtfully.

Shinji didn't look at her, just frowned, as if he knew what she was going to ask, surely about the Floatzel thing –I don't know…- He said –I don't want to talk about that.

-Promise me you won't get annoyed- She asked again.

The boy sighed defeated –Fine, I won't get annoyed- Ro side-stared at him.

-Well… How come your family… is so separated?- He asked in a low voice. Shinji widened his eyes at the question and tensed, that was not what he expected. Ro suddenly turned to the girl, impressed by the question, she probably heard something from Itsuki.

Shinji didn't answer for a few moments, and with what little she already knew about him Hikari decided to give him time. It was okay if I didn't answer, she just didn't want to seem intruding or bother him with such a question. After a few minutes, the boy replied -My mother, Aika, died when I was very young. I don't remember her very much. At that time my father had traveled back to Johto, his native region, because they would give him an official examination so that he could finally be part of the elite 4- He sighed looking away, and Hikari thought it was a very rare moment of vulnerability - Since then I remember everything changed, my father rarely called us, or sent us a letter, we had to grow without him and without a mother. Reiji took care of me ever since.

-But ... why didn't you go to Johto with him?- Hikari asked, even though she was still sad having heard that part of the story. All the pokémon except for Ro and Hiela knew the story, although from the Ro's point of view.

-The thing is… you see, I culd be young but I wasn't useless, since mom mother was an amazing pokemon breeder, she was the original owner of the área that now Reiji is taking care of. We both felt like it was our home and didn't want to lose it, we didn't let dad sell it to come to Johto- He started.

-I helped mom with the pokémon, but there was also another girl, she was way older tan me, I think she was 19… you know? You remind me a lot of her- He said as he raised an eyebrow amusedly –Her name was Hikaru, I called her Hika- His smile dissapeared in a second –Imagine that, I remember her more than my own mother- He lowered his gaze and then continued –Anyway, she took care of me and both of the pokémon while my brother finished his traveling around Sinnoh, he had just won the Sunnyshore badge and was going after his first league, he couldn't stop now and… well I simply didn't want to leave him to come here- He said with a shrug.

Hikari simply listened to Shinji's story while absentmindedly petting Flora who was now in her lap –And… what happened?

Shinji closed his eyes and his shoulders fell –Reiji did horrible, he was heartbroken because of mom's dead… and who wouldn't?! He could have won the Sinnoh league… I know it! But… he lost at the very _first round_ and, well that's the answer. After that we had to temporarily close down the breeding center since my brother was determined to be a trainer, he felt his defeat was because of the grieving not letting him think straight and concentrate and went on to another regions with me until we went back to Sinnoh. The whole deal with pyramid king Jindai happened and after getting my turtwig I started my own journey and he stayed back as a breeder, following our mother's steps- He finished.

-Oh…- Hikari mumbled. There was silence for a while as the pokémon just huddled to rest –And… what about the floatzel? You acted strange back there- Hikari asked, raising an eyebrow.

The boy stared at her with a tiny smirk –Ah? Don't g taking advantage, one secret at a time ok? I'll tell you on another time –He replied somewhat amused –Though, it feels nice to let go of that weight and talk to someone- He added in a low voice.

Hikari smiled happily and also with some amusement, Shinji had just told her something about him, he trusted her, and wasn't against telling her other things too –Well, that's fine. But you told me something about you so now it's my turn – She said confidently –You know? I don't have a dad now- She said as she looked down at Flora, who stared at her with big curious eyes –But that's another story, he just left us when I was 7, I eventually kinda got over it and kept moving forward with mom and my cousin's Kouki visits- She said trying to cover her feelings a bit, as she didn't want to get all sad and cry at the moment.

Both were silent for another while, until Hikari talked again –Shouldn't we go back to the reunion? I mean… from what you said it's been 2 and half years since you saw your father, even more other elite, besides, I wanna meet them- The girl said.

Shinji sighed –Fine… in any case I should keep an eye on my father now that I have the chance- He said getting up, Hikari also got up and looked at the pokémon.

-Guys, if you want to you can stay here resting- Hikari told the pokémon kindly.

-Who gave you the right to decide?

-Myself!- She smiled proudly –Besides, why do you say you need to "keep an eye" on your father?- She turned to him dusting off her skirt.

-That… is none of your bussines.

-Oh come on!

* * *

After a while of talking with a bunch of elite 4 (the big majority, newly met for Hikari) the blue-haired girl understood why Shinji kept his father under his radar, as he seemed to miss the chance of sharing with rest stories, including things about his sons when they were younger. Shinji was annoyed by it but Hikari just laughed.

Finally it was time for dinner, Hikari went to feed the pokémon –Guys, I'm running out of poffin, bot tomorrow we'll get to Goldenrod city and I'll make more, ok?- She asked as she placed some plates down with pokémon food, as well as some of the pink and green poffin, now with some blue ones that Noctail loved and Pixy also seemed to like.

-Hikari, would you like to join us for dinner?- Itsuki asked approaching, Shinji alongside him –We'll have a big dinner with the rest of the elite 4 and a friend of Shinji's is more than welcome- He explained with a smile.

-Of course, it'll be an honor- She replied as formal as him. In the center of the area there were many pokémon of all sizes, colors and types being fed by their trainers and some of the elite sitting at a table, eating and sharing a nice moment…

Shinji cleared up the little misunderstanding with Esper without mentioning the Floatzel and both stayed as good rivals, after all, the simple fact of having the last names "Mao" and "Ikari" already made them rivals of some sort…

* * *

The next morning, it was 8 am when Hikari had woken up, she took a shower and got her backpack ready to leave to Goldenrod. She arranged her stuff, brushed her hair and put her hairband on to exit the room and look for her partner. She was surprised to find him quickly… talking to Reiji! She approached the screen, where upon seeing her Reiji greeted the girl –Hello Hikari, good morning.

-Hello Reiji morning to you too… what are you talking about?- She asked.

-Oh nothing much, Shinji was just telling me today you're finally going to Goldenrod, it's a very beautiful city- The older stated.

I've never seen it but I've heard a lot about it- The girl answered.

-You'll love it, it's amazing- The breeder said.

-Chipa chi!- Poffin appeared on the screen, from Reiji's lap.

-Huh? And now you're here to say hi to Hikari?

-Chipaaaa!

-Hi poffin, are you having fun?

-¡Chipa chi chipachi chipachirisu!- The little squirrel exclaimed jumping happily, Hikari smiled.

-Reiji, the number I gave you, you'll call right?- Shinji asked suddenly, his older brother turned to him looking somewhat confused and annoyed.

-I guess but, who is it?- He asked, by his tone it seemed like he had already asked several times, and then Hikari remembered something about the day before.

* * *

 _-Speaking of Reiji, I'd like to see your brother. I'm sure he's handling the breeding center very well- Itsuki mentioned as he talked to Shinji. He picked a piece of paper and a pen and quickly scribbled something –Here, give him my new number- He said with a smile –I finally got a new model pokégear- He added chuckling._

* * *

*Could it be that… Shinji didn't say anything about the elite 4 reunion?* Hikari looked at both boys talk about the "mysterious pokégear number" without saying a word.

-I'll talk to you in another moment, I need to help out Kanga's baby who hurt herself, as usual – Reiji said –Bsides, there's a package I need to send to Kanto and… I have no time to lose, buy guys, keep getting along.

Hikari giggled –No need to worry Reiji.

-And that's when you need to worry the most, you know?- Shinji told his brother, ignoring the girl's protests.

* * *

They picked their bags and exited the pokémon center approximately an hour later, however as soon as they had abandoned Len town, Reiji suddenly called –R-Reiji? Why are you calling?

-So the little number was from our father!- Reiji exclaimed, loud enough for Shinji to hear and back a bit to stand beside Hikari –Why didn't you tell me?!- He asked between surprise and annoyance.

-It was a surprise brother- Shinji said jokingly –Weren't you happy to see him?

-Yeah, you can't imagine! He told me a bunch of stuff!- The older exclaimed happily.

Hikari looked at the boy beside her –Hey! Why don't you use YOUR pokégear?!- The girl asked suddenly –For Arceus' sake! Is not like Reiji will bother you at every moment, either you call him or you don't talk to him- She stated as she threatened cutting the call.

-Hikari wait!- Reiji called, they had left him out of this little argument!

-Sorry Reiji- The girl said with a giggle and ended the call.

After an argument that lasted around 5 minutes as they kept walking (according to Itsuki Goldenrod was just hours away and they'd get there for lunch) Shinji ws left with no option but to call his brother from his own pokégear. So they chatter for a while as Hikari talked with Masato and Mii who had just dinned.


	28. Vacations in Goldenrod!

**27- Vacations in Goldenrod! The Golden city!**

It was exactly 11:17 when finally, from the top of a small hill the pair laid eyes on the giant city –Is that Goldenrod?!- Hikari asked excitedly without taking her eyes away from the huge buildings.

-Yes, and I think it's bigger than what I remember…-The boy replied calmly, also watching the big city.

-Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! - Hikari took his arm and ran what was left of the way up to the city.

At the entrance, a huge luminous marquise that said "Welcome to Goldenrod, the golden city of commerce"

The pair walked along, Hikari stared in wonder at the city's infinity of riches. There were all sorts of amusements, restaurants, movie theaters, nightclubs, clothing stores and stalls as far as the eyes could see. The streets were crowded with people of all sorts and kinds, all of it together made a lively, noisy, colorful city. Hikari took a guide that had been offered to her by a man and checked while pointing all the different places as they walked, dodging people on skateboard or bicycle –Look! That's the casino, it's huge! Ah oh look! The Goldenrod department store it must have at least ten floors! And there is the radio tower! It says here it is the largest communication center in all Johto.

Shinji didn't utter a word, he just looked at what Hikari pointed and nodded once in a while to prove he was listening, he looked up at the sky that was full of airplanes and dirigibles with signs and luminous advertisements. Suddenly Hikari put a hand to her stomach –What's wrong? - He asked finally talking.

-I'm hungry- She said with a little sweatdrop.

-Well let's go to the pokémon center- The boy said.

-No! I won't limit myself to just at there!- The girl complained –Besides, Haruka knows about these things, I'm sure she can tell me a good place to eat- She said as she dialed her friend's number. Shinji shook his head, the girl just looked at him while waiting for Haruka to pick up –Oh come on! We deserve some good vacations.

* * *

A while later, they both had ate at a very pretty restaurant, sure, it cost them almost half of their money but it was worth it, the food was excellent and Hikari also had some ice cream for dessert. They exited the place and Hikari started mentioning it was all thanks to Haruka –Where should we go now? - The boy asked as he finished his can of soda.

-I don't know- She replied simply. Then a small dog-like pokémon appeared in front of her, it was a red-ish orange with black stripes, as well as some fluffy beige fur, the pokémon was barking anxiously and pointed in another direction, he didn't look so good –And who is this little one?

" _Growlithe, the puppy pokémon. It's very brave and honorable, it'll fearlessly face stronger enemies to protect what is important for it, it also counts with an exceptional sense of smell and a great auditory memory, it never forgets a sound or scent. Growlithe is also known for its loyalty to its trainer, whom it recognizes with scent and sound and will protect above anything"_

The small Growlithe cried and gave weak barks, pointing somewhere else clearly trying to get someone's attention but apparently the people kept walking by, too busy in the big city –What's wrong little guy?- Hikari asked confused approaching it, the puppy pokémon kept barking and pulled at Hikari's boot –I think… it wants to show me something- She simply said.

-Graw! - The pokémon nodded and started running, Hikari followed him without any other word, they followed the pokémon for just a few moments until they got to a dead end street.

With his back against the wall, crouching in the ground, there was a boy around 10 or 11 years old, he had a sad expression on his face and notable streaks of tears, the Growlithe approached him, picking up with his mouth the leash he was holding and brushed against his apparent trainer. Hikari crouched beside him –A-are you ok? What happened? - She asked worriedly.

The boy rose up his gaze, his hair was a red-ish hue and he wore some dark glasses –W-who are you?

-Oh, right, my name is Hikari, that Growlithe is your right? - She said gesturing to the pokémon.

The boy turned to his partner and answered as he petted it –Yes, my name is Hajiko, this is my guide Growlithe, you see, I'm blind so…- He started explaining though Hikari interrupted.

-A-ah! Really?- She exclaimed surprised –I see so Growlithe is your partner, that's why it was so worried- She commented, the boy nodded.

-Yeah, I need him to guide me, I had another partner before but he evolved into Arcanine and now he travels with it around Johto, this one is pretty young and helps me a lot but…

* * *

 _Hajiko was walking around the streets in Goldenrod, his guide Growlithe with his leash, guided him where to go, he had to be very attentive to everything, after all, this was a big city filled with noise and colors, bad things and people could appear from anywhere and he couldn't get distracted._

 _Suddenly someone bumped harshly into his shoulder –Ah I'm sorry!_

 _There was some laughter, from some boys probably as old as him, he heard his Growlithe growl and then he was forcefully pushed back._

 _Ah, it had not been an accident._

 _He fell to the ground somewhat hurt and disoriented –Hey don't-!_

 _-And what're ya gonna do idiot?!- He heard a voice –Just give me da money._

 _-Yeah dumb blind kid! - Another voice laughed._

 _More laughter followed, Growlithe barked and then there was some yelling as apparently his loyal companion attacked the bullies –Aahhh! You think you're so strong don'tcha? Sandshrew get 'em!_

 _Hajiko didn't hear anything else until a hurtful screech from his Growlithe invaded his senses –N-No! Please don't hurt him!_

 _Then a fist pulled at the neck of his shirt –Then maybe ya wanna get some too, give me the money!_

 _-But I have nothing! - He yelped indignantly._

 _-You'll see…_

* * *

-After that they hit me and then fled, Growlithe was very nervous and I'm not sure he's fine either…- He said petting the fire-type pokémon that huddled towards him.

-That's terrible- Hikari said, worried about both and feeling annoyed towards the culprits.

-Then I guess you need some help- Shinji said –Let's see where do you live?

-In the breeding center here in Goldenrod- He replied, getting up with Hikari's help and holding onto a long rod beside him-I'll be very grateful is you help me, the city is big and everyone minds their own business, no one paid too much attention to Growlithe, thanks.

-Don't worry, I'll find the place in the guide they gave me, my traveling partner Shinji and I will take you home- She assured as she opened up the small touristic brochure and checked the pages –Ah, here it is! The pokémon breeding center- Hikari started reading –It's also called the pokémon daycare, some trainers visit it to leave their pokémon for a while in a different environment. Here the pokémon spends some time with others training, resting and eating until their trainer comes to take it back. There are also many pokémon eggs that are raised and cared for here, and upon hatching, they're given away to trainers. Wow, that's like… Reiji's breeding center! - She said turning to Shinji.

-That's right, there's a bunch of those in Sinnoh, as in any other region but there's always some that stand out more, like the one in Solaceon town- The boy explained.

-The one from Aoi's parents! Now I remember- She turned to the boy again –Well then let's go Hajiko, in no time you'll be back safe at home- She said decidedly.

-Growlithe! - The Growlithe cheered up and wagged his tail happily.

* * *

-Well, I guess it's here- Hikari said looking up from her guide to the landscape to the right there was a wooden fence, surrounding a plain grass area with some scattered trees and a pond where many different pokémon ran and played around.

-Grow Growlithe!- Growlithe looked happy to identify the surroundings, pulling the leash he lead Hajiko to the front door –Growow!- The pokémon barked standing in front of the door, he stood on his back legs and started lightly scratching at the door.

Finally someone opened, it was a woman with red-ish hair like Hajiko and emerald green eyes, she wore simple clothes and a light blue apron –Hajiko! I'm so glad you're back home, what happened? You took long I was worried.

-Mom- The boy sighed in relief –I had some problems, some kids attacked me and Growlithe and… well these trainers helped me, they're Hikari and Shinji.

-Oh! My poor boy. Thank so much young trainers- She said with a gentle smile to the pair –If there's anything I could do to repay you just say it- She offered.

-No tha- well, there may be something- Hikari interrupted herself remembering something –You see, we've had this pokémon egg since some time now…- She started explaining as she took from her back the yellow egg, a gift from Reiji, that still hadn't hatched yet.

-I see, come in, I'll check it out and see if I can help- She said gently, Hajiko and his Growlithe went inside and Hikari followed. Shinji just looked at her, sighed and followed her too.

* * *

-Now let's see, this egg… they gave it to you long ago- She said as she stared at it with detail.

-Um, yeah some days ago, almost a month I think- The girl replied –Will it still take long for it to hatch?

-It's hard to predict exactly when will an egg hatch, but this one won't take much longer, I think it has already walked a long way- She smiled –Wait here, I'll be back- She stood up and went somewhere else.

-You know what? You should ask her what species is the egg once and for all- Shinji commented looking at her.

-Mmm… could be- She said tilting her head thoughtfully –But… the reason why I accepted traveling with you in first place was because I'd take care of the egg, I want to know what will hatch from it.

-Or at least that was your excuse.

The girl shot him an annoyed look –It's not an excuse, it's the truth, and I wouldn't like to ruin the surprise now.

-You won't ask?!- He said in disbelief, he had underestimated her.

The girl thought for a few seconds –Nope! - She finally said with a smile –I'll wait until it hatches to see it with my own eyes.

-Here, look at this- In that moment Hajiko's mom came back, ending their conversation there. She held in her hands a brown and beige egg –This one will hatch in just a few days, I'd say 4 or 5 approximately.

-Wow, can I… carry it? - Hikari asked somewhat timid.

-Of course honey- Hajiko's mom said, handing her the precious item.

Hikari held it carefully, looked at it a bit and then hugged it –its warm- She simply said.

-The one you got here… hmmm- She stared at it thoughtfully –It's pretty similar, I'd said it'll hatch in a week.

-A week really? Great! - Hikari exclaimed happily, she carefully placed one egg next to the other –And this one what pokémon is it?

-It's an Eevee.

-An Eevee… how fantastic- The blue-haired girl said closing her eyes, memories of all the different evolutions of the little thing went through her mind: an elegant water-type Vaporeon, an energetic electric-type Jolteon, an affectionate fire-type Flareon, a calm psychic-type Espeon… and Umbreon! Like Noctail, a dark-type, a pretty grass-type Leafeon or a strong ice-type Glaceon, like Haruka's! So many possibilities for such a small and cute pokémon –Having an Eevee must be amazing- She stated aloud without noticing.

-Would you like to keep it? - The woman asked. Hikari opened her eyes come back to reality.

-Seriously? - She asked impressed.

-Of course! After all, it'll hatch in a few days like yours and here we only take care of them until they hatch to hand them over to trainers like you- She explained –It'll go to a new home regardless and if you want it…

-That would be awesome, an Eevee! - The girl said standing up and hugging the egg again.

-Eh, I just have a question- Shinji said suddenly taking advantage of Hikari's distraction –The egg we have, to be honest we don't know what pokémon is it from, would you be able to tell us?- He asked.

-No!- Hikari jumped just in time-Don't tell him, it's supposed to be a surprise, We've waited for so long and you want to ruin it on the last week?!- She asked turning to him with her hands on her hips as if scolding him.

-I just want to know what the hell the egg is!

-Sweet Cresselia just wait a week longer and you'll know it!

Hajiko's mother just sweatdropped as the pair argued, Hajiko listened to the two and started laughing after a few seconds too.

* * *

It was approximately 4 pm when they left the daycare center. Hikari carrying her new Eevee egg and Shinji, without any other remedy, carrying the… well, mysterious pokémon egg.

After going to the pokémon center to leave their bags and things they went to walk along the streets of Goldenrod for a while more, awed at how everything looked so new and impressive. It didn't take long until Hikari saw something that got her attention –Hey look! They're playing "The voice of the forest" in the movies, want to go? - She asked grinning.

-Eh… yeah, sure- The boy replied honestly he didn't care much but since she was all excited and it was obvious that his battle had to wait until tomorrow might as well. Besides, according to her this was their "vacation day"

* * *

After the movie both trainers commented on it –It was not bad at all- Shinji commented.

-Yes, Celebi is so pretty, it must be a really interesting and important pokémon indeed for the region- She said remembering the sanctuary in ilex forest. The sun was already setting and all the streets were light up with multicolored signs and big marquises –I'm hungry- Hikari said looking at her pokétch- It's almost 6:30.

-Let's go to the department store for a while, there are some things we should buy for our traveling- The boy replied. Both trainers went to the city center and entered the Goldenrod department store, quite similar to Veilstone's buying some food for the trip (it was about time to get some they were almost running out!) looking at stores and showcases filled with all kind if items for pokémon, picking up what they needed like some potions, antidotes and other basic things.

After buying everything they needed they finally arrived at the massive pokémon center in Goldenrod, the lobby was big and roomy and looked pretty modern in comparison to others they'd seen before, it was also filled with Chansey and even a couple Blissey scattered about.

After getting a room and eating it was already 8 pm, Hikari was very tired and somewhat bored and decided to chat with her friend Nozomi via pokégear. It was funny finding out the redhead was in Saffron city, ready to participate in a contest with Kengo and both had just came back from the department store (the largest one in Kanto) what a coincidence! Even the Magnet train traveled around both cities, however due to the time zones Nozomi had to leave go sleep as she was tired and it was a bit more late in Kanto so the conversation didn't last long and Hikari had to amuse herself polishing her ribbons (and why not? Shinji's badges as he just watched some TV) and of course, admiring the pokémon eggs.

-I'll have an Eevee in 5 days…- She mumbled lying on her bed, face down but propping herself on her elbows, looking at both eggs in front of her –And Shinji will have a new pokémon in a few days too…- She laughed.

-Yeah, and you didn't let me know what will it be.

The girl just let out a huff –I already told you… the important thing is that it doesn't matter if it'll be a boy or girl I already have a name for my Eevee.

-It hasn't hatched yet and it'd got a name already? - He asked curiously.

-Yep, Evoli…-she hugged the chocolate egg once more –My dear Evoli.


	29. Gym battle… without the gym?

**28- Gym battle… without the gym?**

Shinji sighed as he watched Hikari play with Riri at the beach, the girl wore a two-piece blue swimsuit nd seemed to be having fun –Hey Shin! The water is great, don't be a party pooper and come enjoy a bit!- She called out, laughing when Riri splashed at her.

-Can anyone remind me how did I agree to this?- He asked himself in defeat.

* * *

 _Both traveing partners were having breakfast at the pokémon center, Hikari couldn't stop talking about how awesome Goldenrod was –You're aware that I need to challenge the gym leader today to obtain my plain badge right? That's why we came to Gldenrod in the first place- Shinji said._

 _-Oh no! Not that! I'm sure that as soon as you win your badge you'll want to go straight up to the next city or town and we haven't enjoyed the best of this place yet- The blue-haired giel complained –The beaches!- She exclaimed with sparkling eyes._

 _-And why don't you-?_

 _-Let's go together!- She cut him –Just ne more day to relax… for Arceus' sake, the Goldenrod beaches! The gym can wait- She assured confidently._

 _After a good argument for some minutes, Hikari managed to convince the boy to go to the Goldenrod beaches to "have fun" for a while with the condition that at the next day they'd go to the gym once and for all._

* * *

-There's no way…- The boy sighed. He wore dark blue swim shorts with purple and black details. He was just "sunbathing" in one fo the chairs of the small post Hikari had quickly claimed when they arrived. Near him all the pokémon wereplaying with an inflatable beach ball, escept Ro who was just resting lying in the sand.

-Hey! Are ou listening to me?- Hikari asked standing next to him with hand on her hips –Are you going to stay there all morning?.. why don't we go buy some drinks? I'm thirsty- She invited with a smile. It was obvious that she was trying to get him to relax and enjoy at least for a while.

-Let me guess, you already choked in some salt water- He replied with a certain amused tone.

Hikari blushed and looked away –So what if I did…?- She mumbled inflating her cheeks –Let's gooooooo!- She asked.

-Fine fine, but only because I also want to get something to drink- He said standing up.

-I bet I'm faster!- She said rushing up to the snack stand.

-I'm not gonna run.

-You won't? – The girl turned to him slowing down but thanks to not watching where she's going she bumped into someone else, they both fell down.

-Aahh my head…- The other girl complained, she had pink hair in two little twintails and a matching pink swimsuit.

-I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going forgive me- Hikari started feeling very embarassed and standing up.

-It's fine…- The girl said shaking her head a bit, both Shinji and Hikari gave her a hand to help her up –Hey wait amoment, Shinji is that you? – She asked the boy with a curious smile.

-Gym leader Akane, yeah it's me… I see you recognized me too- He commented, Hikari looked at the pink-haired girl in shock, she ws the Goldenrod gym leader?

-Of course- Akane said –how could I forget such a cutie… and such a strong opponent- She chuckled, Hikari side-stared at the boy –Do you still have that cute Grotle?- She asked happily.

-Well, he's a Torterra now but yes, he's over there. I came to follow this silly girl to buy a drink, she already drank some salt water- He stid turning to Hikari wanting to bother her.

-Shut up!- She shot at him.

-Oh, well I'm Akane, the gym leader of this beautiful city Goldenrod- She inroduced herself proudly.

-My name is Hikari, Im a pokemon coordinator. Goldnrod is really pretty indeed, we were enjoying today a little bit before going t the gyn tomorrow for a battle- She explained.

-Oh- The other girl was surprised –So you're going to the gym, mmm… I'm afraid that can't be, you see, just today I'm taking a free day from so many things and tomorrow I'll be going to Violet city for a family thing, so the gym will be closed the next days- She explained –Anyway, trainers are more interested in the tag team torunament- She said with a shrug.

-The gym will be closed? No way!- The trainer complained.

-Tag team torunament?- Hikari asked.

-Yes, the next two days there will be a tag team torunament in the main Goldenrod stadium. You'r given a number, get a random partner and participate in double battles until two people win… I heard the prize was a big deal!- She said the last part excitedly.

-Double battles, like the Hearthome ones… it seems interesting I'd like to enter- She mumbld to herself –But I still feel bad about the gym, how much will we have to wait for you to come back so Shinji could have his battle?- The leader asked.

-Well maybe you won't have to wait that much- Akane mentioned with a small smirk, both trainers looked at her in confusion –What do you think of a gym battle here and now? If you win you'll get the plain badge straight and fair,if not, you'll have to wait until I return from Violet.

-A gym battle? Here?- Hikari asked surprised.

-Of course!- The leader stated calmly –We just clear up some space in the sand, have a short battle and maybe Shinji could get the plain badge today.

-I accept the challenge Akane- The traier said.

-I should be the one saying that, I accept you challenge for the badge- The leader followed the trainer over to the area where the pokémon were still playing with the ball.

-Hey!- Hikari exclaimed seeing how she as left alone –I wanted to buy something to drink…- She mumbled.

* * *

After having bought herself a soda, Hikari came back to the spot where she had left her pokémon. All of them were at the sidelines on a "improvised battlefield" made by Akane drawing lines on the sand, Torterra and Weavile were among them –How strange, he won't use Ro or Hiela?- The girl asked herself. She approached the pokémon and after asking permission from Ro, who didn't deny it, she sat comfortable on his shell, who would have guessed a Torterra was so comfy?

*Weavile won't have a very good desempeño in the sand or under this sun and Torterra hasn't hand many battles lately but I can't use him here, he's too large and slow to face Akane's pokémon comfortably on this sand. On the other side Luxio has had many battles lately but aside from Umbreon and Quilava they're the best pick for a 3vs 3* Shinji thought as he stared at Karuma's Noctail's and Lux's poké balls evaluating possible startegies.

-Are ou ready?- Akane asked.

-Of course.

-That's good- Akane smiled –Then I'll start, now come out Teddiursa!- A small pokémon similar to a bear came out of the oké ball. All of it's body wasn an orange-ish brwn hue except a crescent shaped mark on it's forehead and his face which were a light beige color, the pokémon had one of her paws on her mouth, licking it absentmindedly.

" _Teddiursa, the teddy bear pokémon. It's a very pacific and scaredy pokémon, it lives in the forests with berry trees and beedrill or combee hives since it spends most of it's time eating honey, up to the point where it's claws are sticky with the honey and it lickes them off. However, despite it's cute appearance it cane behave very rudely seometimes and use it's charm to get humans to do whatever it wants"_

-Oh interesting… though it does look very cute- Hikari mumbled, after seeing the info of the pokémon.

-Umbreon, standby for battle!- Shinji tossed the moon ball from which Noctail came outinmediately, ready to battle.

-Teddiursa fury cutter!- Teddiursa ran up to her opponent with her ittle claws shinning white.

-Jump and dark pulse!- Noctail jumped when the teddiursa was closing up on himand shot a flurry of dark energy from the air, hitting the bear pokémon.

-Teddiursa!- Her trainer called out worriedly.

-Bite now!- The dark eevee evolution fell on top of the teddiursa, biting one of her ears with sharp fangs. The tediursa cried out but quickly changed her expression to an angry one.

\- Focus punch!- Teddiursa's punch was surrounded by a white shine and she quickly hit the Umbreon, sending it away –That was a good hit, well done teddiursa!- Akane cheered. However Noctail stood up and shook as if nothing ahd happened.

-You'll need more than that, dark pulse again!- Umbreon shot a dark pulse against teddiursa pushing her back this time.

-Use body slam!

-Confuse ray!- Both pokémon charged an one another but the confuse ray was faster, leaving the teddiursa dizzy when she stared at Noctail's shiny eyes –Bite now!- Noctail jumped on the opponent once more and bit her again, the poor teddy was left with dizzy eyes on the ground.

-Oh no poor teddy, return- The gym leader said returning her weakened pokémon for a good deserved rest, she pulled out another poké ball and looked at the opponent –You got one out of three, but this one won't be so easy, come out now Clefable!

Hikari pointed her pokédex at the pink pokémon _"Clefable, the fairy pokémon and the evoled form of Clefairy. This pokémon moves by doing little jumps, as if used it's little wings, this way it can walk on top of water. It is known that it loves to walk around at full moon nights. It's a very rare pokémon and also very shy, it's trainer must win it's trust little by little"_

-Water gun quick!- Clefable shot a powerful water jet that was quickly avoided by Noctail just barely.

-Bite!- The dark pokémon ran up to the pink one.

-Jump now!- Akane ordered, the Clefable jumped aoviding the Umbreon's attack, light as a feather –Now double slap!- Frowning, Clefable started giving some amazingly stong slaps to poor Noctail who just backed off with each hit, finally, with a last hit, the dark pokémon was sent flying to the other side of the field.

-Bite once again!- Noctail went up to the clefable tired but fast as it could, fueled by the anger from the last attack

-Metronome!- Clefable raised her arms and started moving her little fingers simultaneously, when she stoped they shone white and from the sand before Noctail came out two small grass leaves that tied up together making Noctail trip and fall head first, the poor pokémon was unable to battle –How's that? A grass knot!- Akane said -You'll never know what come out of this attack but it's always something good for me- She said with a giggle as Shinji eturned Noctail.

-Wow, Akane's clefable sure is a tought opponent- Hikari mumbled on top of Ro, the pokémon beside her nodded.

-Come out noc Quilava!- From the yellow and light blue poké ball came the evolved form of the Johto fire-starter, flames firing up from her forehead and back, ready to attack.

-A fire-type!- Akane beamed, as if it was just what she needed –Come on clefable, use your water gun!- A water gun went staright to Karuma.

-Flame wheel go!- Karuma surrounded herself on fire and without hesitation she faced the water gun, her fire cover kept her safe until she hit Clefable.

-Very impressive- The pink haired girl said –But we won't give up, water gun!

-Dig and flamethrower!- The quilava went under the sand to then reappear under Clefable, giving it a good hit and then firing a fierce flamethrower.

-I can't use the cute charm now, the opponent just had to be female- The pink haired girl murmured to herself with a sigh –Clefable double slap!

-Swift and flamethower!- With a combination of stars and fire, Clefable was very hurt and felt ot he ground defeated. Akane returned her pokémon and took out a last poké ball.

-Well then, you left me with just one pokémon, but this is my star, let's see if you can with her! Let's go… Miltank!- She yelled excitedly tossing the poké ball with energy. From it came out a pokémon that was onyl female, with pink and black fur similar to a cow, large droopy ears and a long tail finishing in a black sphere.

-A miltank- Hkari said –And she looks very fierce- She commented taking a sip from her soda seeing the pink pokémon ball her fists with determination.

-Miltank rollout!- Akane ordered confidently.

-Mil mil!- The pink cow rolled up into a ball and started rolling at an impressive speed hitting Karuma so hard… she sent her flying towards the sea!

-Qui! Quilavaaaaaa!- Karuma, seeing herself over the dark blue water she quickly panicked shaking her paws around. All the other pokémon seemed scared, ready to interfere if neccesary.

-Keep calm, flame wheel!- Shinji quickly ordered. Karuma nodded and using her fire wheel to have more control in the air she came back to the sand, where she spun until she was in front of her opponent and undid her flame wheel glaring at her.

-Sheesh that was close- Hikari sighed in relief, Ro relaxed.

-I'm so sorry!- Akane said, genuinely feeling bad for utting the pokémon ta risk like that.

-Quilava, you won't let her get away with that wiil you?- His trainer asked, the quilava growled and her fire burned with more intensity –Flamethrower!- A flurry of fire went towards the Miltank.

-Miltank rollout!- Once again, she rolled up into a ball and attacked at full speed, the fire seemed to do nothing and Karuma was hit again –Iron tail!- Miltan's tail shone silver and she landed another blow in Karuma's head, the quilava hit the ground.

-Flamethrower quick!- Despite being still dizzy from the hit Karuma was fast enough to just spit some fire against the cow that was still very close to her and without her "rollout" shield the hit was finally direct.

-That was nothing, come on Miltank, rollout!- Miltank rolled up once more and went up to Karuma but something amaing happened. The quilava jumped up, avoiding the attack and once in the air she rolled up herself and hit the Miltank, each one fell in opposite sides of the field –Did that quilava just use…?!- Akane asked impressed.

-You learned rollout…- The boy commented surprised –Now quilava swift and flamethrower!- Karuma was by nw an expert with that combination, she shot a rain of stars and fire against the desprevenida Miltank, who didn't take it well Now rollout again!- Karuma spun towards the opponent full force.

-Miltank we can't give up, use rollout you too!- Both pokémon rolled towards the other, they clashed and tried to push the other back, noen of them moved an inch, until an orange shine surrounded Karuma.

Shinji had the victory, with a smirk, he ordered the next attack –Flame wheel!- The flames surrounded Karuma, stronger than before due to the blaze ability. Miltank couldn't take it anymore and was pushed back and away, falling back in the sand where she didn't move anymore…

-Miltank!- Her trainer exclaimed approaching.

-Yes! You won Shinji, congratulations!- Hikari cheered from Ro's shell, all the pokémon around her were also celebrating.

-Well…- Akane sighed, after having returned her Miltank-You've won and as I promised, the plain badge- She added, as she puled out from her small white bagpack a sqare badge with rounded points, yelow in the middle with a silver border –Good job- She congratulated.

-Woah… Look at the time- Hikari said as she approached –No wonder it's so hot and I'm hungry.

-Why don't we go eat something? For the winner, I'll invite!- Akane said, cheerful as ever.

-A-are you sure?- Hikari asked.

-No problem at all, everyone knows me around here and I know a fabulous place.

Neither of the trainer objected and after returning all their pokémon they went to a small beach restaurant where they got something to eat.

The rst of the afternoon ws basically sun, water and fun. Hikari managed to spash Shinji a bit after coming out of the water and squeezing her wet hair atop the desprevenido boy. Only to of course, run back to the water where she hoped to be safe from his anger. On the other side, the pokémon were enjoying themselves a lot, Karuma was digging holes in the sand and a few minutes later, Pixy as usual started copying her. Noctail joined them intrigued and by the end of the afternoon… Pixy and Noctail had learned "dig" a good gorund-type move that would surely be of help for the double battled the next day…

Hikari was excited for the event and told both her mom and Reiji so they could keep an eye on it. Tired after the long day she went to sleep early.


	30. All rivals reunited and united!

**29- ¡All rivals reunited and united!**

-Well, uhmm… here are the numbers- Hikari said holding a green card that had the number 11, she handed Shinji the 12 –I hope we get good partners, unlike in Hearthome's multi battles- She smiled a bit.

-Heeey! Look who we have here- Hikari turned to see two girls, one with brown hair and eyes and other orange hair and bronze eyes.

-Eifi, Vali! What are you doing here? - Asked the girl surprised.

-This is Goldenrod! Do you really need to ask?- Eifi laughed -We were here for my sister's gym battle, but... it seems the gym will be closed for some days- Eifi said sweatdropping.

-Then you're late again, because I do have the plain badge- Shinji clarified, showing her the item.

-Ah! No way! - Vali complained.

Eifi put a hand on her sister's shoulder in a gesture of support, she turned to the other coordinator –What about you Hikari, how are you doing? How many ribbons do you have?

-Umm... the same two from last time- She said somewhat defeated.

-I already have three! - Eifi said cheerfully.

-Three?! How did you win them so fast? Ahhh this can't be- Hikari joined Vali in feeling.

-So will you participate in the double battles? - Shinji asked.

-But of course! We have to distract ourselves with something, don't we? Here is my number - Eifi showed a card with the 8.

-And mine- Vali said, with the 9 in hand.

-Which means we'll all participate- Hikari said excitedly –I can't wait!

* * *

-Welcome to the Goldenrod Stadium for the double battles! - The MC exclaimed, it was past lunchtime and everyone was in the stadium, an imposing battlefield surrounded by crowded stands on both sides. All the trainers were in the centerfield, with their numbers in hand, ready to know what the competition would bring them. Hikari, Shinji, Eifi and Vali were waiting together for the verdict -As you know, between today and tomorrow there will be fierce battles in this place, 32 trainers have gathered to participate. And the lucky winners will receive none other than a complete set of a fire, thunder and water stone for each of them! - He explained as he gestured to a couple of pedestals where dark wooden boxes were open wide, inside each there was a yellowish stone with red and orange flames inside, an intense blue stone with cerulean bubbles inside and a green stone with the pattern of a yellow thunderbolt inside, everyone in the stadium seemed to get excited and the public cheered.

-How fantastic! It's a spectacular prize! - Vali exclaimed excitedly.

-I second that opinion- Eifi admitted, like her sister.

-This competition is worth every battle- Shinji commented.

-You must have your numbers at hand, the screen will show you the number of your partner next to yours, that person will be your partner throughout the whole competition- The MC clarified. All participating trainers looked at their cards –So now! You know what to do, find your partners! - He exclaimed pressing a button, the numbers appeared paired.

For a moment, the group did not move –W-wait! - Vali said –I got number 11! - She looked at Hikari, who also looked at her –We're partners! - She said in amazement.

-Wow! And what about you guys? - The blue-haired girl asked turning to the other two.

-Mmm... I got number 30- Eifi said.

-And I'm with the 2- Shinji added.

-Look at that if it isn't Ikari- Said a slightly familiar voice, as he turned, both he and Hikari recognized the lavender-haired girl approaching.

-Esper!

-That's right, I didn't know you'd be here... hey, I'm number 30!- She said suddenly, staring at Eifi who looked back - I guess it's you and me... Esper Mao- She introduced herself.

-Eifi Hanaki- The girl with the orange ponytail replied.

-Hey! So you're number 12! -Said the voice of an unknown girl.

Shinji didn't change his expression -Yes, it seems we're partners, I am Shinji Ikari.

-Tch- Shinji's companion was somewhat tall, with dark maroon hair and eyes as red as blood. -My name is Egumi and I've come to win this- She said very defiantly, Shinji smirked slightly; perhaps this time he got himself a good battle partner.

-Now that you have your partners, we'll take a 15 minute break for you to get to know each other a little and build up strategies, then we'll have the first battle- They heard the MC, on the screen it was shown that the first battle would be between Egumi and Shinji and two other guys. A countdown started running at the top.

-Great- Egumi said -There's not much to talk about, just tell me what Pokémon you'll use, I'll tell you mine and we'll defeat our opponents- She said simply crossing her arms.

-It's the same thing I was thinking- Shinji said with a smirk, they both left the field, like many other trainers, to discuss their strategies.

Hikari stared at them –It seems Shinji has met someone of his own kind- She mumbled, then turned to Vali -Let's talk about strategies?

-Of course, I already have some ideas with my Pokémon- She smiled.

-Let's go come up with something too- Esper told her companion.

-All right- Eifi nodded, and they both left as well.

* * *

-After fifteen minutes we can be sure the competitors are ready, and if our public is too... let's start with the battles! - Everyone cheered -In the first battle of the competition we have in block A, team Shinji and Egumi against team Mokuzai and Souta!- The four trainers were in their places- The battle has no time limit, each team will use two pokémon and the first team to lose both pokémon will lose!- He explained -So now... Begin!

-Luxio standby for battle!

-Time to battle Luxio!

-Let's go Sentret.

-Come on out Growlithe!

In the battlefield appeared a Growlithe and a Sentret of the side of Mokuzai and Souta and two Luxio of the side of Shinji and Egumi, both were females but ones was yellow (something that didn't go unnoticed by everyone) and one was blue.

-They're using two Luxio at the same time- Hikari said impressed, Vali nodded at her side.

-Growlithe flamethrower! - A flurry of fire went against both Luxio.

-Sentret iron tail! - Sentret's large tail began to glow in white as he approached his opponent.

-Tsk, please- Egumi began -Protect and crunch!

The Sentret's steel coated tail collided with the blue Luxio's protective shield and bounced back, the Luxio then jumped and bit fiercely on his tail, the poor Sentret shrieked and then was whipped to the ground. On the other hand, by only moving a few centimeters, Lux eluded the flamethrower that passed by her without even wavering, in response, a powerful electric charge was sent against the puppy pokémon, doing a lot of damage.

-Spark!- Both trainers ordered immediately, the two Luxio surrounded themselves in electricity and struck both opponents at great speed, both immediately fell on top of the other with dizzy eyes, their trainers were startled.

-Growlithe and Sentret are unable to battle, both Luxio win! - The referee announced.

-How impressive! They have won without receiving a single blow and only giving two, these trainers are loaded with power!- The MC said, Shinji and Egumi returned both Luxio without saying a word and left the field, like the other trainers.

-Wow they are very strong- Eifi said in astonishment.

-You're right on that- Esper added.

* * *

Several other battles later, it was the turn of block F, Hikari and Vali were already in the field against a girl and a boy, Flora and Psyde against an Aron and a huge Onix.

-Let's start with magical leaf!- Vali ordered, the Kirlia's eyes flashed blue and several bright leaves were fired at both opponents, Onix did not take them well at all, but it didn't seem to harm the Aron much.

-Aron, screech! - The girl ordered. The Aron opened his mouth and let out a loud cry that made Flora and Psyde squeeze their eyes shut and cover their ears.

-Onix now iron tail!- The other trainer said, the Onix's huge and powerful tail shone white and with one hit it sent Flora and Psyde flying, the first managed to fall well with help of her vines and Psyde recovered stability with his psychic.

-Flora bullet seed! - Hikari exclaimed, the pokémon opened her mouth and threw a shower of explosive seeds that hit the Onix straight in the face, doing a lot of damage.

-That Onix won't last long- Esper said crossing her arms, analyzing the battle from the stands in the field where the other participants could chat as they awaited their turn.

-I think the same- Eifi said, watching the battle -With those grass-type attacks...

-The problem will be the Aron, it's a steel-type- the lavender-haired girl said again.

-But it's not that strong- Shinji said and Egumi nodded -And he seems to be more defensively oriented, the Onix is the brute force. If they defeat him, they could have this battle decided.

-Dragon breath! - Said the Onix trainer, the rock snake pokémon opened his mouth and threw a flurry of blue fire against Flora.

-Metal claw! - Aron's small claws shone white and he ran towards Psyde.

-Dodge it and use bullet seed!

-Bay bay!-The Bayleef jumped avoiding the opponent's attack and threw another rain of explosive seeds towards the onix's face, who once again complained in hurt.

Seeing Aron run towards Psyde Vali seemed to come up with a good idea -Psyde, use your psychic with Aron! - Psyde's eyes glowed and the steel-type pokémon levitated in the air -Now against the Onix!- He tossed it towards the Onix, the small steel-type pokémon began to move his little paws frantically and with the metal claw still in effect he only managed to hurt his partner.

-Excellent job Vali! - Hikari said looking at her partner –Flora, finish it off with razor leaf! - Flora shook the leaf on her head, sending a bunch of them against the Onix, who fell down defeated with a loud thump.

-Aaaand… it's down! - Esper commented, Eifi chuckled.

-Onix is unable to battle! - The referee announced.

-Onix! - His trainer yelled in surprise, he returned the colossal pokémon to his poke ball, his partner seemed to be worried.

-Aron iron head! - Aron surrounded himself in a white and silver shine and went towards Flora at such an impressive speed that she couldn't have time to avoid and was hit.

-Psyde we need to help, Confusion!

-Flora are you ok?- Hikari asked, Flora stood up and nodded –Use bullet seed one more!- With the confusion, apart from receiving damage the Aron couldn't move, receiving the bullet seed attack fully, to finish it, he was tossed against the ground, being basically semi-buried in the field with little dizzy eyes.

-Aron is unable to battle, Bayleef and Kirlia win!

-Good job Flora! - Hikari congratulated her pokémon hugging her neck.

-Bay bayleee- Flora rubbed her face against her trainer happily.

-Great job as usual Psyde- Vali said with a smile.

-Kir!

The trainers exited the field –And now we move onto the block F! Enter the field trainers- The MC asked excitedly. Esper and Eifi went on the field, passing by Hikari and Vali who mumbled a "good luck" as the former two took their places, at the other side a couple of twins took their place too.

-Eh what the-?! Were they lucky or what? - Esper asked.

-Seems like it- Eifi answered –Though maybe it was some bad luck, I bet the wanted to enter the tournament to develop their styles more individually alongside other trainers.

-Begin the battle!

-Akai, come out now!- Esper's pokémon appeared on the field, a pure red lizard standing on two feet, the tip of her tail had a flame on it, which she whipped around growling.

-Let's win Xin-shu!- From Eifi's poke ball came a feline pokémon, cream colored fur over all his body except his black ears, the tip of his tail was curled and he had a gem in his forehead similar to an Espeon's.

-Nidorino/Nidorina let's go!- Both said in chorus, two very similar pokémon appeared on the field, ones was light blue with big jaws, standing in two feet, spikes on her back. The other was purple with huge ears, crouching in 4 paws and with a noticeable sharp horn.

Hikari quickly searched information about all four pokémon _"Charmeleon, the flame pokémon and the evolved form of Charmander. This pokémon is very prideful and will destroy its enemies without mercy; it prefers to use its tail and claws rather than its fire. It hates water and falling on it can be fatal since if the flame on its tail dies out, this pokémon dies"_

Then Eifi's pokémon _"Persian, the classy cat pokémon and the evolved form of Meowth. This pokémon is very popular for its soft and beautiful fur and the gem on its forehead; however despite its appearance this pokémon is very skilled in battles and can be even cruel. There's a trick to calm it down, if you grab its whiskers, it'll stay docile and calm for a while"_

Immediately the Nidorino _"Nidorino, the poison pin pokémon and the evolved form of a Nidoran if it's male. The big horn of this pokémon is his most lethal weapon, it is as hard as diamond and contains a powerful venom, which is dangerous since he is very short-tempered. At the slightest sound, which his huge ears can easily pick up, he'll attack"_

And lastly the Nidorina _"Nidorina the poison pin pokémon and the evolved form of a Nidoran if it's female. She's calm by nature, and since she doesn't have a horn like her counterpart Nidorino, she prefers not to fight, though her bite can be brutal. She normally shrinks her quills when she's surrounded by family as to not hurt others"_

-So… two poison-types against a fire-type and a normal-type- Hikari said after all the info.

-Nidorina helping hand!- One of the girls yelled happily pumping up her fist, the Nidorina clapped her paws together and then with one of them touched the Nidorino beside him, who was surrounded by a blue aura.

-Now Nidorino, horn attack! - Her sister exclaimed, Nidorino ran at full speed towards Akai.

-Akai iron tail!-The charmeleon's tail shone white and clashed against the Nidorino's horn, both tried to push each other.

-Xin-shu slash! - The claws of the Persian spread and shone white as it ran towards the Nidorina, he gave her a good slash but at the second one...

-Crunch! - Nidorina used her powerful jaws to catch Xin-shu's left paw, who yelped in pain –Double kick!

-Poison stings!- Nidorino opened his mouth and threw a barrage of purple darts at Akai, undoing her steel tail and making her back off, while Nidorina let go of Xin-shu's paw and in a second she turned to deliver a strong double kick against the normal-type, who skidded in the ground, stood up and growled angrily.

-It doesn't look like they're doing very well- Hikari said.

-Oh no... Look at that- Vali murmured, Akai shivered for a moment as she glared at Nidorino.

-Poisoned...- Egumi sighed.

-We need to do something now, being twins they have their strategies all planned and memorized- Esper said, somewhat annoyed.

-I'm trying, but there's also the risk of Xin-shu getting poisoned- Eifi complained feeling pressured –Xin-shu power gem!- In the Persian's forehead gem, an energy sphere was formed that grew considerably and was tossed towards the Nidorina.

-Akai flamethrower! - Esper ordered, a flurry of flames headed towards Nidorino.

-Dodge it! - Both twins said somewhat worried at the same time, but their movements were too slow and both attacks landed.

-Quick Akai, dragon claw!- Esper ordered quickly, since Akai was already poisoned it didn't matter if he made a contact hit anymore, the charmeleon's claws shone with a blue-ish color and attacked with a slash against the purple pokémon, the lavender-haired girl turned to her partner –Do something!

-But Xin-shu's attacks… nothing is effective enough and everything makes contact…- She was thoughtful for a moment –Unless… Xin-shu! Use assist!- Esper looked at her in surprise, just like other trainers, the cat Pokémon's right paw shone white and with a smirk he slammed it on the ground, at that moment, a big wave was created on the field, with Persian riding it.

-What the-?!- Esper yelped mouth hanging open, both twins were in the same state.

-Oh no…- Eifi mumbled, obviously it wasn't what she had expected. The huge wave crashed on the Nidorino and Nidorina but also Charmeleon, causing her lots of damage. When all the water washed away, Akai and Nidorino were down.

-Charmeleon and Nidorino are unable to battle!- The referee said, one of the twins returned her pokémon with a sad look mentioning a "thank you" and then looked at her sister who nodded with a smile, on the other side of the field it didn't quite go like that...

-Look what you did! Akai! - Esper exclaimed, returning her Pokémon worriedly.

-I'm sorry it was an accident, you know that attack is unpredictable!

-Then what did you use it for?!

-Hey, don't act like it was on purpose, I was just trying to come up with dig from one of my other pokémon, I thought the chances would be bigger because three of them know that attack!- Eifi apologized.

-Well, you didn't!

-Can you be quiet and let me finish this battle?! Now there's only me left to move up to the next round!

-You better! - Esper ended, crossing her arms.

When Eifi turned to the field she saw Xin-shu holding it against a powerful ice beam -Xin-shu! - She exclaimed worriedly –Jump and use thunderbolt! - Xin-shu turned to his trainers, he was ready to continue. He jumped out of the way of the attack and in the air released a charge of electricity, which hit the Nidorina straight on –Finish it, power gem! - At the gem on Xin-shu's forehead formed an orange and yellow sphere that after only a few seconds was thrown against the Nidorina, with such power that the poor female collided with one of the walls of the place and fell defeated.

-Nidorina is unable to battle, the winner is Persian! - Announced the referee.

-And there you have it, after a little setback! Our winners are Eifi and Esper! - The MC exclaimed excitedly.

Esper sighed in relief -We won...

-Yeah, not exactly thanks to you- Eifi said annoyed, crouching and petting Xin-shu, she looked up at the other frowning.

-If it was your fault that Akai was defeated, you're a terrible battle partner.

-If that was true we wouldn't have won because you just screwed up.

-I did? I only saw you all worried until you ruined it with that surf!

-You know what? I'm done with you, do whatever you want!

-Fine by me! I don't want to talk to you! - They each left the field in different directions. Among the others, Vali and Hikari looked worriedly at the scene while Shinji just stared after them.

-How do they expect to win if they fight like that? - Egumi asked under her breath.

-Well... I remember some double battles where two guys who didn't get along at all were paired up and still won- Hikari murmured.

-I don't think this'll end up like that- Shinji added with a knowing look.


	31. Winning 3 stones!

**30- Winning 3 stones for the Price of 2 victories!**

After one last battle from the H block, the first round had finished. The second round started immediately after since only the first 4 teams would participate. The first battle was, of course, Egumi's and Shinji's. Barely a couple of minutes had passed and the battle was already near its end.

-Quilava finish it with flame wheel!

-Flygon use dragonbreath!

The blue flames from the dragonbreath surrounded Karuma, mixing up with her red ones; the, the quilava tackled both opponents, and Arbok and a Beedrill effectively knocking them out.

-Arbok and Beedrill are unable to battle, Quilava and Flygon win! - The referee announced, raising the flag towards Shinji and Egumi. While the other team was feeling bad for their defeat the two of them just shared a knowing look. Karuma was giving little jumps in the field until she turned to her Flygon teammates who gave her a "thumbs up" in approval.

After the last battle, the MC bid farewell to everyone, it was around 6 pm and the event was closing for the first day, hoping for more spectacular battles the next day. The spectators left the stadium commenting on the big day, just like the participants who on the majority were going to the pokémon center.

-Why did they have to do only half the battles today? - Vali complained –I wanted another battle- She said pouting.

Eifi looked at her sweatdropping –But just look at the time… we'd finish at around 8 pm- She said –To be honest I also wanted another battle, I'm not happy with my only performance today, or my partner- She added the last part with annoyance.

-And you two, you sure know how to win huh? You're eliminating your opponents in less than 5 minutes- Hikari told Shinji and Egumi, that went along with the group as they were all heading to the pokémon center.

-Of course, it's all about a good training- The redhead said in a know-it-all tone –Besides, how could we not beat easily those pathetic trainers?- She added.

-That's right, didn't you see our opponents? What kind of trainer uses a Beedrill or Sentret for a tournament like this? – Shinji said.

Eifi sighed, Vali rolled her eyes –Whatever you say- Both stated at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed.

Everyone went to their respective rooms, Hikari was quick to claim the bathroom for herself and took a shower (though in any case Shinji had learned the lesson since their last "argument" for the bathroom) after they both had showered and did what they had to, they went to get some dinner and after that (and some TV) they slept.

The next morning, as if was already usual, Shinji woke up early to go train a little, warm up for the second day of battles. Though when he arrived the pokémon center training field he was surprised to see Egumi already there practicing with a strong-looking Infernape.

-Flamethrower! - The girl said, a flurry of flames was shot up to the sky, it was really powerful!

-So you already woke up- The purple-haired boy said.

Egumi turned to him –Oh it's you… well yes, I always wake up early to train, beside it's somewhat difficult with my team, they've got different resting ad eating hours and I have to take that into account- She explained.

-That Infernape looks really strong- He commented.

-Mhm- The redhead nodded –She was my first pokémon and I have to say I'm very proud of her power- She mentioned petting the fire monkey –Can I ask you a question? – She turned to look at him again –Why did you decide to join this tournament?

-I was just interested in the concept of multi battles- He replied shrugging –And after finding out the prize, it's really interesting and useful- He added.

-That's true, I entered in order to strengthen my pokémon, I'm competing in the Johto league- She said –I guess you are too. I was just gonna leave Goldenrod since I won my badge some days ago, but I wanted to enter the double battles for a good practice.

-Would you like a practice battle now? - The boy asked challenging, pulling out a moon ball.

-Of course, I always accept a challenge- She replied in a similar tone, raising a poké ball.

* * *

When Hikari woke up, she did her usual routine: get dressed, brush her hair and all of that, and before going to get breakfast she decided to see if she could find Shinji in the training field.

-If he's not there I guess I'll eat breakfast on my own- She mumbled to herself, but she was surprised when she reached the field.

-Now dark pulse! - Noctail let out some dark energy waves from his mouth against Egumi's Staraptor, who fell to the ground and didn't move anymore.

-Agh no! - The red-eyed girl complained –Staraptor are you ok? - She asked the pokémon who just replied with a weak "star" as she nodded.

-Hey guys, good morning- Hikari greeted entering the field.

-Morning…- The both replied.

-Egumi, you also get up early for training? – She asked curiously, in a way she admired and respected that dedication a lot, she was hopeless in mornings quite honestly and didn't have the drive or determination for that sort of thing.

-She was here already even before me- Shinji said.

-I was looking for you, should we go get breakfast?

-Sure, hey Egumi you can come too if you want- He invited as he released the rest of his pokémon.

-Sounds good, but first I have to feed m pokémon too- Alongside Hikari she released her pokémon and both of them gave them some pokémon food, berries and poffins, all the pokémon ate happily as both girls chatted about "poffin and their good properties to pokémon"

* * *

The second half of the second round went by flying. Hikari and Vali had gotten a victory after using a good teamwork with normal-type Amy and Vali's Mismagius Elie, a ghost-type. Eifi and Esper also went to the semifinals, but unlike the other two, each of them attacked on their own without defending or supporting the other or do any sort of combination, nothing at all, just as if it had been two different single battles in the same field. Even so Jade, Eifi's Glameow and Zippy, Esper's Manectric, managed a victory.

The semifinals weren't that different… -Well girls- Egumi started, exiting the field to reunite with the rest –Whoever wins next round will be facing us so… watch out!- She challenged.

-You're right, that double ice beam combo was very good- Eifi stated.

-Your Froslass is very skilled… and Shinji's Weavile too- Vali added.

-Yep but, now the battle is between me and you dear sis, who would have thought? - The first added.

-Then let's go to the field! I'll see you in the finals Shinji- Hikari said confidently, he just smirked a little. Esper said nothing and entered the field, beside the orange-haired girl.

-And now we have the last battle of the semifinals, before going to the fantastic finals! Who will win? Trainers… Begin! - The MC shouted with energy.

-Aeron come out now!

-Pixy let's go!

-Espe come to the battlefield!

-Maraya time to win!

A Staravia and a Vulpix against a Delcatty and an Espeon was the sight on the field. Esper seemed not to waste any time –Espe use psychic against the Staravia!

-Pixy protect Aeron, extrasensory!

-Thunderbolt against the vulpix!- The poor Staravia was stopped in midair, but just for a few seconds since Espe was surrounded with the blue shine from Pixy's extrasensory attack, who not being able to protect herself was left open to receive Maraya's thunderbolt –Quick, iron tail!- The delcatty's tail shone silver.

-Aerial ace against Maraya!- Aeron spun in the air and was surrounded by White streaks of light as he hit the Delcatty midair, making her fall towards Espe.

-Now Pixy, flamethrower! - Hikari ordered. The vulpix immediately shot a flamethrower against both, the Delcatty and the Espeon, who screeched.

-Espe!

-Maraya…! Use blizzard against Aeron!

-Of course you attack me! I should have seen it coming, Aeron steel wing! - Aeron's wings were covered with a silver sheen as he flew at full speed towards the opponent.

-Is she trying to do the same thing as Hayato did? - Eifi wondered in a low voice.

-Pixy dig!- Pixy quickly went underground, the Espeon started looking around everywhere trying to predict where will her opponent come from, in an instant, the little fox jumped from under her and hit her. On the other side, Aeron crashed against Maraya with a direct hit.

-Maraya quick use thunderbolt!- Having Staravia so close, Eifi took the chance to attack, the prim cat let out a strong electric discharge against Aeron, hurting him quite a lot, but in the disaster the Delcatty was tossed against one of the stadium walls. The Staravia backed off with a few electric sparks still running through his feathers.

-Come on Aeron! Hang in there and use aerial ace against Espeon! - Vali said. Aeron opened his eyes and with a flap of his wings he shook off the static and then started shinning. In front of everyone's eyes he became larger and the feathers on his head changed and became a red-tipped black crest that fell slightly on his face. When the b right light stopped an imposing Staraptor stood in the field –Y-you evolved!

-Staaaaarraptor! - Without even thinking twice, the Staraptor charged a quick aerial ace and hit Espe.

-Flamethrower! - A strong flamethrower went against the Espeon and Delcatty that were very weak by now.

-Finish it with your sky attack! - Aeron surrounded himself of a white aura as he sped up.

-It's the end…- Egumi murmured, the attack his dead on and the Delcatty and the Espeon were on the floor knocked out.

-Espeon and Delcatty are unable to battle; Staraptor and Vulpix win… which means Hikari and Vali advance to the finals!

-We did it! - The brunette and the blue-haired girl jumped and high-fived each other excitedly, the latter crouched down to pet Pixy who ran to her arms and the former petted and congratulated Aeron, now a Staraptor.

-Now… to the finals! - Vali said proudly raising a fist with determination. At the other side of the field she saw her sister and Esper exchange some words until each of them went separate ways, obviously pretty annoyed.

* * *

After a few minutes of resting and organization for the final battle… here we have it! The finals of this spectacular tag team battles! - On each side of the field were the two finalist teams, Hikari and Vali against Shinji and Egumi.

-Wow… I had already ended up against Shinji in the finals of a tag team battle tournament like this one before- Hikari commented seeing the situation.

-And did you win? - Asked the other girl curiously.

-No…

Vali just stared without saying a word, Hikari smiled nervously.

-The winner will get a water, fire and thunder stone each, and as you already know the rules… Begin!

-Torterra standby for battle!

-Infernape to the field!

-Torrent come out now!

-Tach let's go!

All of them were their trainer's starter pokémon: second stage water-type from Sinnoh, Prinplup, and second stage fire-type from Hoenn, Combusken, on Hikari's and Vali's side. Third stage grass-type from Sinnoh, Torterra, and third stage fire-type also from Sinnoh, Infernape, on Shinji's and Egumi's side. The brown-eyed girl was the first to call out an attack –Flamethrower against Torterra!

Hikari quickly followed –Bubblebeam against Infernape!

-Infernape, stand before Torterra and use protect! - Infernape covered herself and Ro with a bright green shield, the fire and the bubbles just bounced back –Now focus punch against the Prinplup!

-Metal claw! - Hikari called. The metal claw worked as a kind of shield against the hit, but even so it had been powerful and Prinplup flinched.

-Leaf storm! - A rain of bright green leaves came out from Ro's tree and went up towards Torrent who was busy facing the Infernape.

-Oh no you won't! Tach use sky uppercut and flamethrower, protect Torrent!- The Combusken ran up to his partner with his claws shinning blue, when she hit an uppercut against the Infernape, making her back off a bit and with the flamethrower he burned up the leaf storm.

-Priiiinplop! - Torrent took the chance to toss a water sphere to the ground, it became a small wave that hit and pushed back Infernape who was still near.

-Wow! Torrent learned… water pulse! - Hikari was impressed by her starter for a moment but her gaze changed to a decisive one again –Metal claw against Ro! - The tips of his flipper shone silver as he ran up to Ro.

-Tach, use sky uppercut again! - The Combusken jumped against the Infernape once more, but not everything went smoothly. Sure, the metal claw hit Ro's head, just like the sky uppercut made it against Infernape but…

Egumi smirked –Close combat!

-Giga drain! - Shinji ordered.

A flurry of punches and kicks from Infernape fell like rain all over Tach who didn't even have time to avoid it, each hit stronger than the last and faster than the eye could see. Meanwhile, green vines had caught Torrent who had been still too close and started stealing his energy, after a few seconds, both attacks stopped and Tach and Torrent were dizzy.

-Infernape thunder punch… against the Prinplup- Egumi ordered suddenly, pointing at the penguin pokémon near Ro. Infernape's right fist crackled with electricity as he approached Torrent with long strides.

Shinji followed the plan and also switched opponent –Stone edge against the Combusken! - Ro's eyes shone white and three blue rings surrounded him, turning into small rocks.

-The team work between those two is impressive- Eifi said –With that they'll surely confuse their opponents even more and still keep type advantage.

-Tach, evade it and use overheat against the Torterra! - Vali ordered quickly, Tach calmed down a bit and ran to help his partner, shooting an overheat against Ro.

-Whirlpool! - Hikari yelled desperately, the Prinplup created a whirlpool above himself ready to attack or defend himself.

With that chaos ensued. The whirlpool fell just between Ro and Torrent, splashing water against both and the Infernape that was near, however, the electricity from the thunder punch went through the water and hit the water starter. The stone edge shot towards Tach, hitting Torrent in the process for being just in front. The overheat evaporated away and the stone edge it the bird pokémon.

When the field calmed down… Ro was panting a bit and all wet, Infernape was at his right, also wet and with electricity letting out sparks from her right fist, Torrent was on the ground in front of both and Tach a little further back in the same conditions.

-Combusken and Prinplup are unable to battle; the winners are Torterra and Infernape! - The referee announced, green flag rose towards the winners, red flag down.

-And there we have it! The winners of this double battle tournament are Shinji and Egumi!- All the public began clapping and celebrating excitedly, the two defeated girls went to the field to congratulate and thank their pokémon, and being near, Hikari also petted Ro in the head and murmured a "well done" with a smile.

* * *

All the participants were in the field while the winning team was in the podium, ready to receive their prizes. Behind them both, Ro and Infernape shared a few words, as if congratulating each other and their other teammates, the two luxio, Flygon, Karuma, Froslass and Hiela. The MC stood before the group –This tournament has been a good experience for everyone, but you have excelled among the rest, your victories really define speed and power, and despite attacking the opponents separately, you also worked in perfect sync… you really deserve to be the winners!

At the speech Egumi seemed somewhat bored, though keeping a serious expression, while Shinji was looking a bit distractedly the looks shared by both Luxio, who seemed to be annoyed with one another… what the heck happened if they had worked so well together?

*Maybe they both have the rivalry ability* He thought.

The two of them showed more interest once the three stones were handed to them, all guarded inside the little wooden boxes from before. Both trainers thanked and after some more applause they left the podium and returned their pokémon.

* * *

-Well girls, it was an incredible experience, more so with all of us being here, thanks for everything we'll see you around- Hikari said bidding farewell once the group was back in the pokémon center and everyone was ready to go different directions.

-I think so too- Eifi said smiling.

-It was great Hikari, thanks- Vali added.

-We'll be waiting for my sister's gym battle that could maybe be tomorrow or in a couple of days.

-I hope so- Vali sighed –See you- And so both left to their room in the pokémon center.

-And it's been nice to meet you- The blue-haired girl told Egumi kindly.

-I'd say so, a worthy rival- Shinji said.

-Then this rival will see you at another chance- The red-eyed girl replied tossing her back over her shoulder –And then we'll have another battle, Staraptor just lost because she's a bit out of shape-She assured –Now I'll continue to Ecruteak.

-Shouldn't you wait until tomorrow morning? - Hikari asked.

-Nah not at all! - She said carelessly –And don't worry if I get sleepy… I'll sleep on some tree- She added, Hikari sweatdropped with a nervous smile –Bye.

-See you…

-We'll be heading to Ecruteak tomorrow as well- Shinji assured with a sigh, going back to the pokémon center room.

-I'm tired- The blue-haired girl stated –Maybe we shouldn't have gone to the department store...- She mumbled defeated.

-You can rest now.

-Hng yeah- She mumbled –Good night…


	32. Remoraid lake! Hunting a… Seadra?

**31- Remoraid lake! Hunting a… Seadra?**

Shinji's and Hikari's journey continues as they arrive a small town called Lucid. From there the road to Ecruteak was easy, so they stopped to eat something in the pokémon center.

-We're almost in Ecruteak!- Hikari cheered stretching a bit after having eaten. Near them the pokémon were happily enjoying some food and poffin –And Evoli will probably hatch soon- She added happy –Hey, Lucid town is a bit… empty, isn't it?- She asked looking around, there was barely anyone.

-Maybe because this is a small town- The boy said not paying much attention to it.

The pokémon center doors opened and a blond kid rushed in-Nurse Joy!- He called –The Seadra is causing more problems!- He said as he pointed outside the building.

-It can't be!- Te nurse replied looking upset –I thought a trainer had gone catch it.

-He did but it seems his Tangela couldn't do much, the seadra defeated him and now hes attacking the remoraid again!

-Poor things! I'll go see- She said worried and determined, Chansey who was nearby, nodded ready to follow her.

-Nurse Joy I want to help- A tan trainer with a red bandana said standing up, he was sitting near Hikari and Shinji-I'll catch that Seadra once and for all!- And with those words he went off, followed by the other boy, nurse Joy and Chansey.

Hikari saw everything confused but also curious, and if there was any trouble, she also wanted to know if she could help. She turned to Shinji who also seemd interested onw hat was this all about and without a word they returned all their pokemon and went outside as well.

Upon exiting and following the small group from before they arrived a big circular lake with river-ike extensions. In the center there was what looked like an ice-tower and the lake seemed to be a bit dry as the water levels did not reach the usual heights according to the borders of the lake. There was a large group of people surrounding the lake and approaching they could see how the majority insulted and tossed rocks against an angry blue pokémon, similar to a seahorse but with sarp pointy fins and some cream-colored details.

-Get out of here Seadra!- A kid yelled tossing a rock, the pokémon avoided it easily.

-Yeah! Leave the Remoraid alone!- Another one yelled.

-Who's that pokémon?- Hikari asked pulling out her pokédex.

" _Seadra, the dragon pokémon and the evolved form of Horsea. Seadra's only goal is becoming stronger, it's able to shoot a water gun as strong or even stronger than a forefighter's hose. The male of this species is the one that takes care of the babies and if a strange human or pokémon gets too close it'll mercilessly shoot water or stab with its venomous spikes, it's advised to be careful as it can be very temperamental"_

-Wow, I wonder what's the problem with this one- The girl mumbled looking around for any indication. She saw the red bandana boy pull out a poke ball.

-Now you'll get it Seadra, come out Croconaw!- He said tossing it, from it came a cerulean blue pokémon with big jaws, details in beige and some red scales in his tail and head.

-Raw! - The pokémon stared at his opponent from the water borders.

" _Croconaw the big jaw pokémon and the evolved form of Totodile. It has a really powerful bite and if it catches its opponents with its hook-like fangs it won't let go until he battle has ended or its trainer orders so. It one of its 48 fangs breaks or falls it will grow back quickly"_

-Croconaw water gun!- The Croconaw opened his jaws to let out a powerful water current against the Seadra, but midway the Seadra shot back a bubblebeam that clashed with the water gun making both attacks cancel each other.

-Seeeduuu! - Seadra was quick and used his twister attack, with a whack from his tail a green-ish tornado hit Croconaw, who tried to endure though he was trapped. Then an ice beam froze him alongside the twister.

-No, Croconaw! - His trainer exclaimed.

-Duuu!- With a strong jump the Seadra gave a headbutt making the frozen pokémon fall back, still being a block –Seedu!- And then the pokémon spit a water gun on the trainer's face.

-Argh! Stupid Seadra! - He complained all wet.

-Sea!- Seadra turned around and then went off swimming calmly, all the trainers seemed discouraged and nurse Joy sighed.

-Nurse Joy, what's going on? - Hikari asked approaching.

-Oh you just arrived today, right. Well you see, this lake is called the "Remoraid lake" and it's common to see many Remoraid, the trainers come here to try to catch them or just admire them but a few days ago this Seadra appeared and started causing some trouble- She explained –It keeps scaring and bothering the trainers and Remoraid, who are rarely seen now… the people are losing interest in coming since there's nothing to fish and have even began acting violently too – She said sadly looking away –Some trainers have tried catching it but as you can see he's very skilled and strong, it seems he was abandoned by his trainer not long ago so his attitude may be because he's still hurt.

-That… that's really bad- Hikari said.

-Releasing a pokémon in an area like this? - Shinji mumbled in disapproval.

-And that's not the worst part- The nurse said –If the Remoraid don't continue their daily routine, the lake and all the rivers that spread from it will dry up. You see that ice tower? – She asked pointing, both trainers turned to look at the same tower from before –Everyday on the mornings the Remoraid use their ice beams and water guns to make it bigger, during the day part of the ice melts away, which replenishes the water and keeps the temperature cold perfect for them. However for a Seadra the water is too cold so it scared away the Remoraid so they stop using their attacks- She explained.

-The best way to catch a water pokémon is with an electric attack- Shinji said as he pulled out Lux's poké ball.

-We know hat- Nurse Joy said stopping him by holding his arm –But even if we don't see them and they don't come to the surface, there's a lot of Remoraid in this lake, and an electric attack might hurt them… that's why moves like hyperbeam or whirlpool can't be used either as they're large scale and would hurt the poor Remoraid- She said worriedly –We've even tried to catch it with some nets but it didn't work too well, I think our only option now would be a ranger.

-This is bad…- Hikari mumbled, she turned to the Seadra, who was currently shooting water guns as the people, she frowned and then raised her gaze with decision –Don't worry nurse Joy, I will catch the Seadra.

-You think you can do it? - The nurse looked at her hopefully; any trainer that could do something was welcome.

-You? - Shinji asked surprised.

-Yes- She shot him a look –Do you not trust me?

-Yeah it's just that… I doubt you'll catch that Seadra – The boy replied, crossing his arms.

The girl stared back at him with annoyance –Don't worry, I've already caught a difficult water-type before- She mumbled, remembering her former Buizel, no in Satoshi's hands. She pulled out a poké ball –Come out now Flora!

-Bay bay! - Flora jumped in front of the lake looking at her trainer with a smile. Then turned to the lake and saw the Seadra.

-Flora we need to stop that Seadra, it's completely out of his habitat and it's messing up this place's ecosystem –The trainer told her pokémon partner. Flora nodded, she was ready.

-Baaaay! - She called out to get the Pokémon's attention.

-Seadu? - The Seadra turned to his opponent, Flora looked at her with decision –Seaduuuuu! - He shot an ice beam against her.

-Flora dodge it and bullet seed! - Flora jumped out of the way and shot a bullet seed against the Seadra, who hid under water avoiding the attack –Where is it?

-Seeeedu! - The Seadra poked his head out of the water and shot a quick water gun against Flora, getting her face all wet. Flora shook her head and looked annoyed at the Seadra, who just hid underwater again.

-Flora keep calm, hit the water's surface with your vines- Hikari said calmly, the Bayleef looked at her and then turned back front, extending one of her vines and whipped out at the water quickly where the Seadra had been, the water splashed and Seadra peek out again annoyed –Now! - With another whip she hit the pokémon vertically, making it splash out of the water.

Everyone looked impressed and murmurs of "That girl is skilled" and "I would've never thought on that" were present.

-Quickly magical leaf! - She pointed to the Seadra.

-Bay!- Flora shook her head's leaf, many different colored leaves went against the Seadra that was a bit dizzy from being expulsed out of the water forcefully and couldn't avoid them, however, when he got his senses back and fell back on the water, it shot another ice beam that this time froze the leaf on Flora's head.

-Baaaaay! - Flora ran up to Hikari with watery eyes as she showed he head leaf worriedly.

-It's ok it's ok… calm down and use magical leaf again- She said calmly, Flora shook the leaf on her head and the ice broke, shooting a few pink and yellow shiny leaves in the process.

-Since when does your Bayleef know magical leaf? - Shinji asked looking at her.

-Oh! Well, after the first round of the double battles Flora had been impressed with the magical leaf Vali's Kirlia Psyde so she helped her learn it, it's like a razor leaf but with some more energy- She said with a proud smile.

-Look at the Seadra! - A girl exclaimed getting everyone's attention, everyone turned to see the pokémon that peeked from the water and shot a twister against Hikari and Flora.

-Bay! - Flora pushed back her trainer and took the hit herself, she was trying to escape but got caught up in the green tornado.

-Flora! - Hikari exclaimed worried, the Seadra ended everything with another ice beam, leaving poor Flora frozen solid –Flora no! - Hikari approached her pokémon -Are you ok? Flora, hold on! - She took out her quick ball and released Pixy –Pixy I want you to use a weak flamethrower to get Flora out of this ice.

-Vuuuuul!- The vulpix released a small flame from her mouth that melted the ice little by Little until Flora could break out on her own from the rest, shaking her whole body.

-Flora… we should go to the pokémon center to check you up, that was a harsh attack, forget the Seadra- Hikari said. Flora shook her head, with her vines she pointed to the Seadra, then Hikari and shook her head, the pointed to herself and let out a strong "Bay!" –You still want to fight him?

-I think your Bayleef is pretty angry with the Seadra for having attacked you- Nurse Joy said, Flora nodded and approached the lake once more, the Seadra felt her presence again and shot her a glare.

Hikari nodded with decision –In that case, let's do it then Flora! - The Seadra shot a bubblebeam –A bubblebeam? Very easy, use your bullet seed!- The bullet seed clashed with the bubbles bursting them, the Seadra quickly shot a water sphere against Flora –It's a water pulse, dodge it and magical leaf!- Flora jumped out of the way and shot a rain of leaves towards the Seadra, hitting dead on –While it's still dizzy use synthesis!

-Bay leaf! - Flora's body shone a green-ish color as she used the sunlight to recover some energy.

-Now vine whip!- A quick vine hit the Seadra horizontally, making him fall sideways –Let's finish this… magical leaf and bullet seed combo!- Multicolored leaves and explosive seeds fell on the Seadra at the same time as a rain of pretty thought hurtful small projectiles. When everything calmed down the pokémon was floating belly up with dizzy eyes –You did it Flora!- She gave her pokémon a quick hug and pulled out from her white and pink bag a poké ball with different blue hues instead of the usual red, with a wave-like pattern –A dive ball, I guess this will do- She told herself –Now poké ball go!- She tossed the dive ball, it caught the Seadra and after a few movements closed definitely and stayed up floating in the water, Hikari approached and picked it up –Yes!

-Bay bay! - Flora cheered; all the trainers congratulated Hikari and Flora. The coordinator just walked up to her traveling partner.

-You though I couldn't do it Shinji? - She mocked as she showed the dive ball in her hand.

-Ok you caught it, now I'd like to see you controlling it- The boy said with the same tone.

-Why do you always-?

-Hey look! - Someone called –The Remoraid! - Everyone stared back at the lake intently. Slowly a lot of Remoraid were appearing, dozens and dozens, it was incredible! Hikari could only wonder where were they all coming from. The majority of the Remoraid reunited in the center and used their ice beams and water guns to make the ice tower larger just as nurse Joy had said, while others just used their water guns to refill the lake, it was beautiful, it looked like a giant fountain and everyone seemed happy. Hikari checked up the small fishes.

" _Remoraid, the jet pokémon. Small Remoraid attach to Mantine's fins to eat the leftovers of their food ad in exchange, they help in battle. On the other hand, adults usually swim in large groups, they're able to shoot a water gun more than 300 feet away without missing and do it to knock down unsuspecting flying-bug types, so their principal prey are Yanma and Masquerain"_

-I suppose with this now the problems are solved- Hikari said watching the scene, she raised the dive ball and stared at it –Now I'll have to take care of you- She said in a low voice.

-Hikari, would you still like me to check on Flora? - Nurse Joy asked, looking undoubtedly happier and less worried.

-Yes please, it'll be good to also check on the other pokémon too- She replied –Yours too Shin- She told her partner.

-Whatever you say- He replied calmly.

* * *

It was late when Hikari released her new pokémon in the pokémon center's practice field to see how she could work with him; he simply looked away rudely, also feeling uncomfortable for being on earth and not being able to move well.

-Hey listen, I just caught you and so now I'm your trainer, I want you to know that with me whatever your last trainer did won't happen, alright? You can trust me- She started with a sweet voice.

-Seadu! - The pokémon replied, shooting a water gun to her face leaving her annoyed and with all her hair wet.

-Hey what was that for?! Can't you behave?

-Dra- The Seadra looked away again.

Hikari sighed, regaining calmness and smiled lightly. She picked a green-colored poffin and crouched next to Seadra –Here, eat it… I'm sure you'll like it- She said, the Seadra stared at it for a moment and ate it in one bite –You like it?

-Seadra- He nodded, but still tried to appear uninterested.

-Come on don't be like that Kaito- She said.

-Dra? - The pokémon turned to her again.

-That will be your name, Kaito- She mentioned –And don't worry Kaito, I'll take care of you and won't just release you like that unless you find a place you're happy at, I just ask you to be a little patient with me- Kaito just stared at her, she sounded so peaceful and understanding, he undoubtedly wanted to trust her but… -Ok? Please? - She asked, the Seadra turned to ignore her once more, Hikari sighed –You'll get used to the team, and the team too will get used to you- She mumbled and then returned him to his poké ball –Now I should go back to the room, we're headed to Ecruteak tomorrow- She added standing up to go inside but when she turned she stopped –Shin…? What are you doing here?

The boy stood from the wall he was leaning in –Listening to you chat with "Kaito"… trying to get him to change huh?

Hikari walked beside him as they both entered the pokémon center –It'll be hard, I know. I'm not asking much, just for him to get along with the group; I mean I don't want any fight- She explained simply.

-And you think he'll change?- He asked raising an eyebrow, he seemed so suspicious and for a moment Hikari wondered if he doubted her and her skills to such an extent, that hurt a little. Just a little.

-It's not about changing- She corrected -He has his own personality and character, as you have yours- She stated simply, the boy stopped.

-What do you mean?

\- "Changing someone" is not the way to get closer, little by little you should get used to the other and accept them as they are, although I guess people and pokémon do always influence each other – She let a carefree laugh at that -At first you didn't even like the idea of us going to the same region as you, and now we travel together, my pokémon have become fond of you and your pokémon adore and protect me, but that doesn't mean you stopped being you - She said with a smile and a look as if questioning him –It's about the little things... you treat your pokémon and me differently and I must admit I like it- She finished, entering the pokémon center. Shinji stood there for a few moments thinking and then continued on his way after her.


	33. Arrival to the crib of legends

**32- Arrival to the crib of legends ¡Enter Evoli!**

Finally crutea could be seen in the distance, Hikari stared with awe and excitement the big city and was even more impressed once they were walking along the streets. Ecruteak, apart from being a big city, was very pretty. It wasn't anything like the modern and brilliant Goldenrod, quite the opposite, the buildings had an antique traditional aspect to them very well preserved, the people were warmer and more humble than in the busy neighbor city and even some women and girls were dressed in kimonos. After wandering around for a while they stopped in front of a peculiar-looking building. It seemed to have been burnt, perhaps long ago, it had only three floors and even so they looked mostly blackened and destroyed.

-But… what is this tower, what happened here?- Hikari asked confused watching it.

-That's the Tin tower, or burned tower. It's the companion to the Bell tower over there- They heard a man's voice, both trainers turned to see a blond young man with brown eyes, he had a long sleeved grew sweatshirt, white pants and a purple scarf with red tips. He was holding a red book on his hand.

-Ah, Matsuba- Shinji said somewhat surprised.

-Hello Shinji- The starnger greeted lightly –It's been long sine I last saw you, what? Here to visit Ecruteak?- He asked amusedly.

-You know that's not it- He replied in the same way-By the way, meet my new traveling partner Hikari- He gestured to the girl beside him with one hand as he held the yellow pokémon egg with the other.

-Nice to meet you- She nodded.

-Nice to meet you too, my name is Matsuba and I'm Ecruteak city's gym leader- He introduced himsef, then turned to the urple-haired boy –It's sort of strange for someone like you to have a traveling partner- He stated raising an eyebrow curiously.

-That's not the thing. Rather, why are you here instaed of at the gym?- The boy asked.

-Ah! Well you see, I just got this book all the way from the Canalave library, fro your home region… it seems like it has all the latest info gathered about pokémon-related legends and I think the story is very well told, just hear this- He opened the book, passed by some pages and hen stopped in one.

" _A long time ago there was just an original being in the midst of darkness and chaos, oficially proclaimed as Arceus. Arceus created the world regions and their rspective guardians._

 _Kanto would be guarded by the mirage deity Mew and the bird trio: Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. Johto would be ruled by Ho-oh, the rainbow deity, Lugia, the guardian of the seas, and Celebi, the voice of the forest and protector fo the timelines._

 _Hoenn will have the master of earth Groudon, the master of seas Kyogre and the deity os the skies, Rayquaza. The deity of wishes, Jirachi, will wake up every thousand years for only a week to grent the wishes of those with a pure heart, and the siblings Latias and Latios will be the 'eyes of the gods' able to live with the humans and see their true feelings to determine the judgement of Arceus, besides being able to connect with each other and other deities to show the evolution of society._

 _In Sinnoh, the lake guardians Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf will give humanity knowledge, emotions and willpower respectively. They'll live in the Acuity, verity and Valor lakes correspondingly. There are also the time-space deities , Dialga and Palkia, who will rule from the top of mount Coronet. Giratina will keep order between Dialga and Palkia and will take care of the souls of fallen in another dimension according to Arceus' judgements from his place at the Hall of Origins. Regigias will be sealed in the Snowpoint temple until his three guardians Regice, Registeel and Regirock are present, it is then that their king will awaken. Manaphy wil be guardian of the sea temple or the prince of the sea and will guard all its secrets. The deity of flowers Shaymin will create and expand nature with pure sincerity and beauty and the lunar guardians Dakrai and Cresselia will each reign when the moon indicates so, in both forms new and full moon correspondingly._

 _The events happened as they were predicted, Johto's Bell tower burned down and from the new tower, now named burned tower came Ho-oh's three subordinates. Celebi works alongside Dialga as does Manaphy with Kyogre. Rayquaza keeps order in the atmosphere, pcificying the weather duo whenever they fight. Regigias woke up after his three guardians who resided in Hoenn were present."_ He finished the tale.

-Woah it's amazing… to think there are so many legends and mysteries in the pokémon world- Hikari commented impressed.

-Yeah, and tis is just a summary of everything, like an intro. This book has basically all the major legends of the different regions and cities. The most important one for me is the one about the Ecruteak towers of course- He said as he searched another page.

" _Two towers… two pokémon… but when one of them burned down, both pokemon fled, it's said once day they'll return. 700 years ago the Ecrutea towers were built as a symbol of peaceand harmony between humans and pokémon. The Bell tower in the east were pokémon 'woke up' or where born, and the Brass tower in the west were pokémon 'slept' or passed away. Both towers were made in honor to two powerful legends: Ho-oh and Lugia. Unfortunately, 150 years ago a lightning fell on the Brass tower, keeping it in flames during 3 long days despite the pokémon and human efforts to quench it. Finally at the third day a strong rain poured all over the city puttng off the flames, but the tower was already destroyed. Three pokémon, a jolteon, a vaporeon and a flareo perished in the fire…"_

 _Hikari couldn't help but cover her mouth with one hand as the other held the evee egg at these words._

"… _But Ho-oh came from the skies and revived them. It is said that the three new pokémon represent the elements that happened during the incident: Raikou, the lightning that struck the tower, Entei, the fire that consumed it, and Suicune, the water that ended it all. The three pokémon, along with Ho-oh, dissapeared and were never seen again, but legends says that when humans and pokémon live again in complete harmony, the legendary beasts, Ho-oh and Lugia will came back to take their sacred places again."_

-It's an impressive legend- Hikari said, looking over at the burned tower.

-I've heard it before, thought I don't remember the pokémon that died being a flareon, jolteon and vaporeon- Shinji said, somewhat confused at that part.

-They're speculations according to latest investigations- Matsuba said, still looking around at the "table of contents" of the book –Look, there'salso the legends of the ruins of Alph from here in Johto, the regis' legend from Hoenn, the Shamouti islands legend, the guardians of the water capital Alto Mare and of course… all the legends and myths from Sinnoh, your region has many- He commented raising his gaze to look at them.

-Ooohh can you name one?- Hikari asked –I think I've only heard the Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf one.

-Mesprit's myth, Azelf's myth, Giratina's myth, the legend of Veilstone city…- The gym leader started.

-Oh, yeah- Shinji suddenly said –I've heard that one a lot.

-Your hometown has a legend?- Hikari asked turning to him.

-Yes, it talks about Giratina. I think it's about a man who killed pokémon or something like that, because of that all pokémon hid away until there was none left but Giratina. The man saw the mistake he had made and asked forgiveness, breaking the sword that had ended the life of so many pokémon. Since then pokémon appear in the tall grass, but it's said that Giratina take care of people's deaths since then- The boy said.

-Exactly- Morty finished and then finally closed his book –Well, now that you'ev had your history class- He joked –What have you come here for if it's not to admire ecruteak's beauty?

-What do you think?- Shinji asked. Suddenly Hikari turned to her eevee egg, did it just move?

-Are ou here for a gym battle?

-Yes so, if we coul-

-Shinji look!- Hikari interrupted, Shinji and the gym leader turned to see how the eevee egg blinked with an intense white light before going back to its original colors-E-Evoli is about to hatch!- She exclaimed with equal parts of desperation and excitement.

-Would you look at that! It'll be best if you two head to the pokémon center then- Matsuba said, it isn't far from here, just kep going trougt this road, turn right and then 2 streets ahead you'll find it- He explained.

-Alright, thanks for everything!- Hikari nodded and ran off.

-I'll go to the gym later, don't forget my challenge!- Shinji said, following Hikari.

* * *

-Oh my Cresselia, it's going to hatch!- Hikari said as she stared at the egg, Shinji was along with her her and the rest of the pokémon, except Ro who was outside and just watching from the window of the pokémon center room. Nurse Joy was checking on the egg that was resting on top of a stretcher, it moved around and blinked white. Finally it started shinning intensely and changed shape: long ears, a soft fur collar, a huge fluffy tail… the pokemon finally opened its big chocolate eyes.

-Eev?- It bumbled as it blinked for the first time.

-Hello cute thing…- Hikari say approaching, the newly hatched pokémon turned to her and Hikari took out her pokédex.

" _Eevee, the evolution pokémon. This pokémon it's loyal, affectionate and noble. Despite being bueatiful and classy it's not prideful, though still admired for its cute looks, agility, gracefulness and kindness, and it's known around the whole world for its multiple evolutions. Its sweet disposition and skill makes it a perfect partner for any type of trainer, as it's also able to adapt to any enviroment"_

-Awww you're adorable- Hikari said picking it up –And you're a girl… I'm so lucky!- She exclaimed. Shinji rolled his eyes at her cutesy gestures and some one the pokémon approached to meet the new team member as others just chatted –Now let's see, first I should asign you a poké ball for nurse Joy to do the routine check up- The dark-blue haired girl said pulling out the love ball she had gotten in Azalea. It had nothing to do with the newly hatched eevee but she liked the design.

However, the eevee jumped from her arms and fell down in all fours, staring around and at herself, sniffing her tail and surroundings –Eevee!- She exclaimed happily and then started running.

-Hey wait! Where are you going?- Hikari said, all the pokémon started worrying.

-Eeveeeee!- Evoli jumped out of the window, passing by Ro who couldn't do anything else other than watch surprised. Noctail and Lux quickly gave chase while the rest just stayed there paralyzed.

-Let's go after her!- Hikari called, returning her pokémon and exiting the room in a hurry.

* * *

-Eev eevee eev!- Evoli ran around the city streets with a huge grin, stopping once in a while stopping to look at or smell something, the people just moved aside and sared confusedly at her as she passed by. Noctail and Lux ran after her at full speed. Lux, being faster, quickly approached her and tried to stop her with an iron tail to cut her way, but the eevee suddenly ran at an extraordinary speed, leaving Lux and Noctail behind, mking use of her "run away" ability. Lux stopped impressed.

-Umbreon umbre umbre!- The umbreon kept running after her, Lux regained composure and also gave chase. The eevee arrived the area where the burned tower was and managed to climb up to the third floor only to start jumping happily on the top, wagging her little tail and admiring the view. Noctail and Lux stopped and stared –Umbre Umbreon?- Noctail looked somewhat annoyed at how she just jumped happily and innocently.

-Luxio, lux luxi- Lux relied to him. Then, the floor under Evoli's paws gave away making the poor eevee fall to the floor below. Extremely worried,Noctail and Lux went to see, the place was very dark and dusty, they stopped at the entrance.

-Umbre, umbreon umbreon!- Noctail said as he iluminated a bit the place with his yellow rings.

-Lux!- Lux nodded and ran off, undoubedly going after Hikari and Shinji.

-Eevuee.. Little Evoli mumbled. She jumped in fear when a bunch of red eyes appeared all around her –Vuee?- Standing straight, a group of Zubat and Golbat flew above her, scaring her-Eevueeee!- Evoli ran off as a few tears escaped her eyes. In every corner there was a ghost pokémon and she got more and more scared, a misdreavus here, a gastly there, a haunter somewhere else –Eeveeeee!- She cried as she ran around searching the stairs and not noticing she was just getting farther from them.

-Umbre…- Noctail looked in every direction, scanning the place with her red eyes that helped him in the dark, a group of zubat and golbat flew over him and he heard Evoli yell " _Eeveeeee!"_ –Umbreon!- He ran in the direction of the yell, stopped at an intersection and looked at both sides doubtfully –Breon?- " _Eeveeee!"_ There was Evoli's yell again! He ran to the left and reached the end.

Evoli was curled up in a corner, covering herself with her tail, ears down and a few tears, undoubtedly very scared –Vee?- She opened her eyes slightly watching a light come closer.

-Umbreon, umbre, breon- Noctail appeared before her, his rings shone and lighted up the place –Umbreee- Apparently he was scolding Evoli, but stopped when the little Eevee jumped towards him, rubbing on his fur and crying. Noctail just stayed quiet and closed his eyes as he let his preevolution let it out. Once she calmed down, Noctail stared directly a her, lowering his head a bit –Umbreon umbre, umbre bre, breon!- He said decidedly, then turned and sat on the floor, Evoli climbed on his back and Noctail started walking with her on his back.

They were back in the first floor when an evil chuckle made Evoli tremble, close her eyes and stick closer to Noctail, the dark pokémon moved his eyes around without as his whole body stood quiet –Geeengaaaaar!- A gengar came fro the shadows, stiking out his long tongue and stretching his face to try and scare the umbreon. Noctail however, didn't even blink, he just glared and then sot a powerful dark pulse that made the ghost-type run away. Evoli opened her eyes again knowing there was nothing to fear.

-Veee…- She sighed, the Umbreon couldn't help but smile. They finally got to the exit and the sun shone upon them once more, Noctail's rings stopped glowing and Evoli stared at the city again –eevee!- She said with a smile, licking Noctail's cheek as he turned to look bac at her.

-Breon…- The Umbren sighed.

-Luxiooooooo!- Both pokemon turned to see their trainers coming closer and following Lux, who was te first to approach –Luxio lux?

-Umbre.

-Evoli, Noctail! Evoli you're fine…- Hikari rejoiced, picking up the little creature in her hands, she immediately curled up to her trainer crying a bit –It's ok, it's ok, calm down…- She said as she petted her-Thank you very much Noctail, good job- She told the Umbreon, who sat and gave her a small smile, then turned to his trainer who nodded –Let's go back to the pokémon center.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon they were all together. Shinji didn't go to his gym battle because "His pokémon didn't cooperate" Noctail didn't take his eyes off of Evoli, Ro stared amusedly at the newborn running around everywhere, and even let her climb his tree and hide in it as she played hide and seek. Lux and Karuma ran and played with her, the little one seemed to have tons and tons of energy!

Of course, Hikaris pokémon were also excited and happy with their new teammate, except maybe Kaito who shot her a weak ater gun when Evoli curiously started to play with his tail. Hikari also took very good care of her in her first day, givin her her first meal and her first bath, which she enjoyed with Noctail as they both were all dusty and dirty from the burned tower remains. Hikari took the chance as well to talk to him mom and transfer her Amy since she had a full team by now and the purple monkey could probably go back to training for a ping pong tournament soon as the season would also be starting (And it was funny explaining th full story to Shinji when he confusedly asked)

The problems resurfaced at night, when all the pokémon where ready to go sleep. Hikari had decided to let the little Evoli spend her first night out with her and when everyone was ready Hikari turned the lights off and ten Evoli let out a powerful screech –Eeveeeeeeeee!- She started crying, jumped from the bed and ran up to Noctail. Hikari turned on the light again.

-What's wrng Evoli?- She asked, half worried, half dizzy by the yelp, Shinji had covered his ears kinda dizzy an annoyed, the eevee stared at her.

-Eevee eeveeveevee eevee veeeee!- She exclaimed annoyed and scared.

Someone knocked on the door and then nurse Joy's voice was heard –Is there any problem? What was that yell?- She asked worriedly, probably thinking the Eevee had gotten hurt or something.

-Oh… nurse Joy- Hikari picked up Evoli and opened the door –I think Evoli just got scared, when I turned off the light she yelled and hid away- She explained.

The nurse looked thoughtfull for a moment –Mmmm.. you said that when she ran away she went to the burned tower right?

-Yes, I told you what happened, Noctail helped- She replied.

-Well, it may be that he xperience left her very scared of darkness, it was a strange place with many wild hostile pokémon around her and she's still nervous about it all. She explained.

Hikari got a bit sad at that –Uhm… it's all my fault.

-That's not true, she just ran away, you followed her to help and did what any good trainer would have- Shinji commented sitting over on his bed.

Hikari smiled slightly –And why did she run to Noctail?

-Well, he saved her right?- Shinji stated as if it was obvious.

-Umbre breon!- Noctail exclaimed, making his rings shine.

-Eevee!- Evol jumped from Hikari's arms and curled up to him.

None of he three people present said anything. Dlora and Karuma seemeed very nterested and amused with the whole situation though.

-Then… Evoli, from now on you will sleep out with Noctail- The girl said –If that's how you feel comfortable then it's fine.

-Eevee!- She cheered, Noctail sighed in defeat.

After the incident, the nurse Joy wished them good noght and went to continue her shift and the group went to sleep.


	34. Special date?

**33- Special date?**

It was morning in Ecruteak. Hikari woke up and the first thing she noticed was that neither Evoli nor any of Shinji's okémon were around… she looked outside the window and Ro wasn't there either. The sun was shinning brightly but even so, the girl smiled sadly and sighed.

-I wish I could be home…

* * *

She was having breakfast when she saw Evoli run up to her full speed, filled with energy and enthusiasm and then licking her cheek as a "good morning"

-Good morning- Hikari looked up and there was Shinji –I hope it doesn't bother you but I grabbed some poffin from your backpack to give them to the pokémon. When Noctil woke up so did this hyperactive fluffball –He explained as he took a seat opposite of her to have breakfast too.

-Ah it's fine…- She said with a sall smile, thought it wasn't very convincing. Shinji noticed and raised an eyebrow.

-What's wrong?

-W-What do you mean?

-Come on- He sighed –Believe it or not I've been enough time with you to know something is wrong with you- He said simply.

-No, it's nothing… I'm… fine, I don't know maybe I'm still tired after yesterday- She said carelessly.

-Hmmm, I'll find out ehat is it- Shinji mumbled.

Both ate in silence, which hadn't happened in quite some time, after the breakfast Hikari was the first to talk –Know what? I think I'll explore Ecruteak around, I'd like to see everything about "the city of legends" it must be exciting –She said as she got up –Evoli, will you stay with Noctail and Shinji?

-Eevuee!- She nodded.

-But keep calm- Shinji said –Noctail needs to train for the gym battle.

-That's the second time today you call him Noctail- Hikari smiled –Ha! You call him by the nickname I gave him!

-It was just… a slip of tongue- The purple-haired boy said.

-Sure it was- Hikari replied sarcastically –I'll go search my pokémon so they come take a walk with me, I'm sure everyone will love it, though I'll leave Kaito since he can't walk- She mumbled to herself the last part as she went to the room.

-I'll go train then, let's go… Umbreon.

* * *

-Ok, use bite!- Noctail ran full speed with sharp teeth towards his opponent, Hiela. She jumped to avoid it but Noctail jumped after her and bit her right arm.

-Weea!- The Weavile shot an ice sphere that hit poor Noctail on the stomach, making him back off.

-Well done, remember to use dark-type moves as much as you can- Shinji reminded them –Our opponent will use ghost-type pokémon.

In the benches Karuma, Ro and Lux watched the battle with attention, Evoli was playing by chasing her tail until she seemed to hear something from the pokémon center -eev? Eeveeee!- She ran inside the building.

-Umbre?- Ncail turned upon hearing the Eevee and seeing her run away, he went after her, avoiding an ice beam from Hiela as he fleed.

-Weavile?- Hiela stopped somewhat confused to see his opponent leave the field so suddenly.

Shinji shook his head –This eevee…- He sighed and then followed Noctail and Evoli to make sure they didn't cause any trouble. Ro, Karuma and Lux just stared with sweat drops and the latter two decided to start practicing by themselves in the meantime.

-Eevee?- Evoli peeked from one of the corridors and saw a kid playing with a poochyena, the small cub jumped to catch a catbell he was holding –Vee!- Evoli ran up and started playing with the poochyena.

-Oh, hi little eevee- The kid said, he had to be around 7 years old or so –You want to play?- He asked as he shook the bell, the poochyena seemed to agree with the idea, crouching down and wagging his tail playfully.

-Umbre?- The Umbreon peeked as well and seeing her playing he sighed. He went up to her and in fron of the boy's and poochyena's confused glances he picked Evoli by the nape of her neck with his mouth and walked out of the pokémon center again.

* * *

Shinji was passing by his and Hikari's room as he searched for Evoli and Noctail, the door was half open and he heard the girl talking with someone via pokégear –No, really mom, you're the first one- She said calmly.

-First one?- She heard the surprised voice of the girl's mom, Ayako –You didn't tell Shinji?- She asked confused.

*Tell me what?* Shinji thought as he approached a little more.

-No is just that… I don't know, forget it- She said –I'll just see if someone else calls- She sighed.

-Oh honey, of course your friends will remmeber! Specially Kengo and Nozomi- She assured.

-Mmm true, Oh yeah! Yesterday the eevee egg hatched, mom you have to see her, she's so adorable! And as soon as she hatched there were problems…- She said with a giggle –You see she escaped o the burned tower and after Noctail saved her she's now a bit traumatized with the darkness- She explained.

-Oh dear, poor thing- Her mother said.

In that moment Shinji saw Noctail passy by him, carrying Evoli in his mouth like a baby eevee being carried by its mom. The Umbreon sat beside him and stared up curiously, as if waiting for him, Shinji signaled him to go to the field and the Umbreon just nodded and left as his trainer kept listening.

-Well Hikari, there's not much I can do from here, just wish you a happy birthday and have a nice day, I'll probably send you something later on- Her mother said –But I insist you should tell Shinji, I don't now why you hide it.

Shinji's eyes widened *Birthday?! It can't be that today… is Hikari's birthday?!* He thought.

-Thanks mom- The girl said kindly, then she sighed –Now where was I? Ah, my jacket and poké balls…- Shinji heard her approaching and quickly went back to the training field, he didn't want to raise suspicions, but something was for sure…

-I can't leave this like that, I need to at least give her something- The boy mumbled to himself, all his pokémon stared and when Nocail put Evoli back in the floor Hikari came out f the pokémon world with her things and her jacket on for once since it was a little cold that day.

-Ok I'm going to take a walk, I won't be back too late but don't worry I'll take all my pokémon- She assured.

-Fine then- He replied. Five minutes after she left he turned to his pokéon and returned them all except Noctail who was looking over Evoli, went to the room, searched a few things and left to take a walk around the city as well.

There were many traditional houses, a few stores here and there, different trainers and citizens with their pokémon and several street vendors who boasted of their jewels or handicrafts. He walked past the Ecruteak gym and sighed –It'll have to wait…- He told himself, Noctail also looked at the building and kept following his trainer, Evoli walked beside him guided by the Umbreon.

* * *

-Ecruteak truly is filled with fascinating places- Hikari said, having arrived at the base of the Bell tower, it looked magnificent, the bushes and trees showed a beautiful gradient of greens, yellows and oranges. The buiding in itself was mpressive, alost ten floors tall and with golden details on the walls and cornices. A couple of Ho-oh statues sitting at both sides of the entranc. The her pokegear ringed and when she check it Nozomi and Kengo where on screen with big grins.

-Happy birthday Pikari!- Both cheered happily.

-Hi guys! You remmebered- She said with a grin.

-Of course! What kind of comments is that? And how did you think we'd forget your birthday? – The redhead scolded.

-Yeah Pikari and since I can't be there to give you something or annoy you in person I'll just say happy birthday and annoy you via pokégear- Kengo added –So… am I the third one, second or maybe even first?- He asked excitedly, Nozomi side-glanced at him.

Hikari giggled –Second on Kengo, this year you're second- She replied.

-And I suppose the first one was Shinji, weird huh?- Nozomi said with a tiny smile.

-Actually no, I didn't tell him- She replied simply.

-WHAAAT, t's your birthday and you didn't tell the one person who's traveling with you?!- Both said at the same time.

-Is just that, I don't know what he'll say or think- She shrugged.

-And you don't know if you don't tell him-Nozomi added rolling her eyes.

-Come on little Kyogre!- Kengo laughed – It's not like he'll say something bad.

-Kyogre?- Nozomi asked confused.

-Is the daily pokémon, yu now each day has a pokémon right?

-Ooookay I had no idea- The redhead replied.

-For Pikari, november 29 is Kyogre day- He explained.

-Well then… I should get myself a calendar- The girl mumbled, Hikari swetdropped –Oh by the way! Where are you now? I guess by now you've arrived Ecruteak right?- She asked.

-Precisely, we got here yesterday… and my new eevee hatched!

-Ooohhh so cute, an eevee- Nozomi said –They're super smart and all their evolutions are unique and interesting- She commented. Hikari nodded, nowing Nozomi had a Leafeon herself.

-Yes, she's adorable and full of energy…- She started explained, and the conversation kept going for a while.

* * *

-Breon ombreon?- Noctail followed Shinji everywhere, wondering what was his trainer searching for or even doing. They had arrive a small twonsquare with ancient trees whose branches extended around and some magikarp and barboach swam in a nerby lake carelessly, the trainer was sitting in a bench thoughfully.

-I remember she mentioned that Ninetales a lot, and how her Vulpix got all excited, maybe…- He stopped, pulled out from his backpack the wooden box with the three stones he had won in the tag battles. He picked the fire one –If I give her the fire stone she could evolve her vupix, I got no use for it – He reasoned –Though, that'll be more of a gift to her pokéon than her, but having a Ninetales will surely make her happy.

-Breon.

-Vi!- Evoli nodded and started playing with Noctail's tail giving itty bitty bites on his tail.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and Hikari was standing in front of the Kimono sister's Ecruteak dance teathre. The place was closed and had a sign saying they were in another region, the girl sighed defeated – Geez and it sounded so interesting- She mumbled. Suddenly, another call! When she answered she saw Haruka's happy face and Shuu beside her looking curious.

-Heeeey Hikari! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Hikari, happy birthday to you!- The brunette sang.

-Thank you Haruka!- The girl said amusedly.

-Wait I'm not done, there's a second part, Shuu was going to sing it but he refused – She glared at the green-haired boy – Here it goes… To me you're simply wonderful, everything about you is just right, so have a happy birthday and let's party hard all night!- She cheered loudly, Shuu rolled his eyes.

Hikari laughed –It's really cute Haruka.

-Thank you, t's commn here in Hoenn- She cmmented - And how are you doing birthday girl? Any present already?

-Not at all, I'm just travelling with Shinji and I didn't tell him it's my birthday.

-Eh, you didn't tell him?- Both coordinators said surprised.

-I mean come on- The green haired boy started -Even I know when it's Haruka's birthday.

-Hey, how old are you now?- Haruka asked curious.

Hikari swetadropped *She sings me happy birthday but doesn't even know how old I am* -12- she answered and the noticed something –Oh, hey I caught up with Shinji.

-But not uuuus! We already turned 13- Haruka said gesturing to Shuu and herself.

-No way, and here I thought I wasn't the youngest one anymore- She "complained"

-To bad we can't give you anything- The brunetted stated sadly –Other than our best wishes of course- She added.

-Don't worry it doesn't matter, I don't really expect any gift today anyway, you'll give me something another time- She smiled.

* * *

Shinji, Noctail and Evoli who now was lying on the Umbreon's back, were going back to the pokémon center, Shinji ws planning on getting there before Hikari did –I guess the fire stone will do.

-Bree, breon umbre!- Noctail called, Shinji looked at him, Evoli was sleeping on his back but the pokémon was pointing to a store to their right and then he saw it in the show-window… that was it! It would be a perfect gift! It was, well… perfect!

-I think you found something good… let's check it out- He smiked at the pokémon, Noctail just smiled and followed him.

* * *

It was almost 6 pm, the sun was starting to set when Hikari came back to the pokémon center, she was a bit tired after walking around the city. Left her jacket and poké balls in her bed and faintly heard the shower running in the bathroom –Mmmm… I wanted to take a shower- She mumbled –I hope Shinji doesn't take too long- She sat and started searching for the TV remote –Where the heck is it?-Noctail and Evoli were sleeping together in a corner and Hikari could't help but smile tenderly, those two were becoming inseparable. She searched around in the small closet and the covers and just everywhere until she saw a box that was somewhat hidden on Shinji's side. It was red with a golden ribbon –How… weird- She mumbled and pulled it out curiously since it seemed to have fallen and gotten stuck between the wall and the bedside. Then she saw a small card on the top.

 _For: "Kari"_

 _From: "Shin"_

 _I told you I'd find out, happy birthday._

Hikari's eyes widened, she put the box down a moment and covered her mouth with her hands surprised, then she broke into a grin –Oh my arceus…- She mumbled excitedly. She looked around wondering if she should open it, it was technically for her but…

She couldn't contain her emotion and curiosity… she opened it and was even mre surprised upon seeing what it was. A beautiful beige-colored kimono with some golden details, the sleeves and part of the skirt had big red splotches and a red obi completed the look. It was _gorgeous_.

Apart from that in between the fabric there was a fire stone and a note with something written "I didn't know what to give you, but I still had to do something right? I mean, It's your birthday I can't leave it like that and… well, we're _friends_ … the fire stone is so your dear _Pixy_ can evolve into a Ninetales as you wanted. Happy birthday again" She read in a hushed voice and grinned again. It was such a cute gesture, she had no words.

Then the bathroom door pened and the boy in question appeared, once again shirtless and drying his hair with a towel, but he froze in place when he saw her –H-hey, you weren't supposed to see that until I handed it to you- He started, thought he couldn't say much more since Hikari jumped to hug him.

-Oh my go I love it it's beautiful, thank you Shinji, thenk you, thank you, thank you!- She repeated excitedly as she hugged the boy –This is great I did get a birthday present and it's so cute! Thank you very much!- She finished and gave him a peck in the cheek before he could react.

-Ok ok… calm down- He said, somewhat amused by her reaction and somewhat embarrassed too –Why don't you try it on then and give the stone to your vulpix?

-Yes!

* * *

All of Hikari's and Shinji's pokémon were outside at the training field when the girl came out wearing her new kimono, it looked beautiful on her no doubt. She had her hair up in a bun with her usual bangs framing her face –How do I look?- She asked twirling and showing off her new outfit. All the pokémon cheered and gave their approval while Shinji just smiled and shrugged. Then Hikari approached Pixy who was sitting aside from the rest –Ready?- Se asked.

-Vul!- Pixy nodded.

-You sure you want to evolve? Really? Remember you won't be able to go back to being a Vulpix- She was making sure, if there was something bad and sad was a pokémon evolving when they didn't want to or weren't ready.

-Pix vupix- She nodded decisively.

-Alright, then…- Hikari place the fire stone in front of her and Pixy touched it with both paws closing her eyes. In that moment she started glowing, she grew larger, her tail spread open like a fan, the curly tips smoothed down and 3 of the tails split in two giving her 9 tails now. The sall rolled tufs in her forehead became smooth fur and her snout lenghtened and narrowed a little more. When the bright light finished there stood Pixy, turned into a beautiful Ninetales with golden shiny fur, 9 elegant tails swaying behind her and sweet shiny red eyes.

-Niiiiine!- She exclaimed with a soft voice.

-You look beautiful!- Hikari said, she crouched next to her and petted her head, making her smile proudly and happily. All the other pokémon were also happy for her new evolution.

-Nine ninetales!- The pokémon said, her red eyes shone an intense blue, her 9 tails extended up to their tips and at the end of each one a small blue wisp of fire appeared.

-Oh! That was will-o-wisp- The girl said, then hugged her Ninetales –You know? I feel like now that you evolved the nickname Pixy doesn't fit you as much anymore… would you not like it if I give you a new name?

-You'll change her nickname now?- Shinji asked.

-S what? It's not official anyway- She shrugged –Do you think it's a nice idea?

The Ninetales thought for a moment –Tails!- She nodded.

-How about… Dorinda?

-Ninetales!

Hikari smiled happily –My beautiful Dorinda- She mumbled.

-You must be very happy uh?- Shinji said, feeling like he did a great job.

-Of course… that will be fantastic for tomorrow's contest!

-Wait, there's a contest tomorrow…?


	35. Ecruteak Contest! Hikari vs… Shinji!

**34- Ecruteak Contest! Hikari vs… Shinji?! (part 1)**

It was early morning in the beautiful Ecruteak city. Hikari had asked Shinji to wake her up earlier then usual and now they were both training for their respective next challenges, the boy for his ym battle and the girl for her pokémon contest. However much to Hikari's dissapointment Kaito didn't want to cooperate at all.

-Come on Kaito is not that hard…- The blue-haire girl complained –Just use you bubblebeam upwards and then freeze the bubbles with ice beam- She explained to the pokémon beside her.

Kaito, who already looked tired and annoyed from her trying to get him to practice, just turned to the side –Dra!

-Haaahhh!- She sighed exhasperated –Don't you want to practice with me for the contest, even a little bit?- The seadra thought for a moment and then shook his head –Um, but… you don't want to practice or you don't want to participate in contests?- The girl asked specifically –Nod if it's the first one or shook your head if it's the second one- She added, Kaito shook his head –You don't like contests huh?- She mumbled thoughtfully.

-Seadra…

-Well to be honest I expected something like this, but what about contest battles?- Kaito turned to her slightly interested –They're battles like any other though you gotta mind the point system, that your attacks work and look good- She explained.

But the pokémon had already lost interest once more thinking on these "rules" –Seadra.

Hikari sighed, she wasn't going to force him or argue –Well come back, rest a bit- She put him back in his poké ball –Let's see… then I should finish practicing with Dorinda- She told herself.

On the other side of the field thngs were pretty different –Night slash!- Shinji ordered, Hiela's claws became larger and got surrounded with black and purple energy, she jumped towards Karuma whom she was training with, but the fire-type skillfully avoided the attack with dig –Stay alert!

-Weev!- The weavile closed her eyes concentrated for a few moments and then jumped, just when Karuma appeared again. Hiela smirked having avoided the attack but a flamethrower went straight to her, causing a good amount of damage.

* * *

After practicing for a while Hikari decided she was ready and would take part in the contest with Dorinda –I'm going to sign up for the contest with Dorinda! Be right back- She called out. Lux seemed interested and followed her, she had seen some of Hikari's contest and others from the girl's friends in other regions, she was really starting to get interested… How would it feel like to be in acontest? Showing off with all eyes on you and working for something more than just a victory by strenght.

She saw Hikari talking to Nurse Joy whom she handed her contest pass. Lux turned away, in any case she couldn't participate with Hikari because… first and foremost, she wasn't her trainer, and second, she would partcipate with the newly evolved Dorinda. She recalled something then… when a coordinator is new in a region, they register using their pokédex right?

A small smile appeared on her face, cautiously she approached her trainer's backpack as he kept practising and started rummaging for his pokédex.

Unfortunately for her, the trainer didn't take long before noticing her –Hey wait! What do you think you're doing?!- Lux peeked out to see her trainer and all her teammates looking at her curiously.

-Luxi-o!- She yelped in surprise, picking up the black pokédex in her teeth and running off.

-What the hell? Come back here! What are you doing?!- Shinji went after Lux, who entered the pokémon center in a rush and ran up to the front desk as Hikari and the nurse just stared confused and surprised.

-Lux? What's wrong?

-Luxi!- The Luxio jumped on the desk and without thinking twice she put the pokédex in the contest pass slot.

-Ah?- Both females exclaimed in surprise.

-What the? Crazy Luxio give me back my pokédex- Shinji complained as he entered the lobby, Hikari just stared at Lux speechless as nurse Joy was quickly typing in the computer.

-Uh Shin… I think…- Hikari started.

-Um, I must inform you that your Luxio has just added you to the coordinator's database- Nurse Joy ended.

-…What?- The boy mumbled, did he hear that right?

-Well… to participate in contests in different regions it's necessary to have a contest pass and that pass is obtained simply by registering the trainer by putting their pokédex here, the trainer's data enters the PC and you're issued a contest pass automatically, apart form giving you the option of joining any current contest- The pink-haired nurse explained.

-Luxio did what?!- He raised his voice, Lux ran to hide behind Hikari.

-Wait, calm down- Hikari started, before this all got blow out of proportions –Lux… why did you do it? Do you ant to participate in a contest?- Lux nodded shyly.

-But I don't- The trainer replied harshly, crossing his arms.

-Well, from where I stand maybe it wouldn't be bad to partcipate if your Luxio is interested, maybe to discover a new potential or develop new abilities- The nurse commented.

-Shinji I think it's a good idea, give her a chance. Besides, Kaito seems to only like battles do what's stopping Lux from wanting to try contests? I've seen her, How she practices her attacks and how she enjoys watching mines and my friend's contests- She said.

-Oh no! Not a chance! I see what you're getting at… I won't participate in a pokémon contest!- The boy sentenced –And that's final!- He left. Lux stared after him looking completely sad and een guilty, Hikari's heart sank seeing her like that.

-But Shinji wait!- The coordinator went after him, followed by a gloomy Lux that brought back the traner's pokédx, nurse Joy sighed seeing them exit. Hikari caught up to the trainer outside –Listen to me for Arceus' sake!- He stopped and glared at her but she didn't even flinch –Take this as an oportunity to know what does Lux really want, what if she doesn't like just battling anymore? Will you release her? I don't think so…- She warned –Maybe she just wants to test herself, maybe she ends up not liking contests anyway.

-And what if she does?- He asked seriously.

Hikari though on it for a moment and frowned decisively –Then we'll trade pokémon.

-What?

-Lux and Kaito, contests and battles, it's a win-win situation for all of us, besides you'll have a water-type sine, as far as we know, the pokémon egg Reiji gave you is an electric-type- She said.

There was a moment of silence as the boy thought about it -…Fine- He sighed defeated.

Hikari smiled brightly –Then… Lux, come here!- She called out –You'll be entering the contest, isn't it great? Let's practice!

The shiny pokémon smiled –Lu-xi-o!

-What have I gotten myself into…?

* * *

The contest had just begun, Hikari and Shinji were in the coordinator's back room as Mimian welcomed the public and introduced the judges –So? What does it feel like to be at the cordinator's dressing room?- Hikari joked, she was wearing her beautiful new kimono while Shinji was just wearing his usual clothes.

-Don't push it…- The boy mumbled.

-Fine- She pouted –You're not fun… though we'll have to wait a while since we just signed up the same day we're probably the last ones –When she noticed he wasn'tsaying anything she got a little worried –Are you angry at Lux or at me?

-No, it's not that- He shook his head –The thing is, well, in just five minutes you made an appeal combination for Lux to use in the first round… I wouldn't know what to do, I could have never made something like that- He mumbled the last part.

Hikari smiled –I'm a coordinator hat has learned a lot – She explained –It's almost natural for me, and besides, with her previous demonstrations it wasn't so hard…- She shrugged –By the way… you just called her "Lux"- She giggled, the boy turned to her as if noticing that just now too.

They were silent for a while, each one thinking something different. Hikari was mainly focusing on Dorinda's presentation, just evolved and debuting. Shinji was somewhat distracted looking around all the other coordinators getting ready and how the presetations rolled in one after another on the screen.

-Hikari, you're next!- Someone finally called out, the girl inmediately stood up.

-Well, here I go.

-Good luck…- Shinji mumbled as he saw her leave the room.

-Here's our next cordinator, Hikari!- Mimian announced.

-Dorinda time to shine!- Hikari tossed the poké ball up, from it came a rain of embers and then the beautiful ninetales –Let's start, use will-o-wisp!- Just like in her first demonstration, a small blue flame came from the tip of each of her tails that scattered in different directions –Now use extrasensory!- Dorinda's eyes shone light blue and the small flames surrounded her in a circle –Now swift!

-Niiiiine!- A rain of stars came from Dorinda's mouth towards the flames, when they clashed they created a bunch of sparkles.

-Finish it with flamethrower as we practised!- Hikari said, Dorinda stood in her back paws and shot a somewhat weak flamethrower as she moved her head around so te fire started falling down in spiral surrounding her. Dorinda then finished the presentation posing with her trainer in matching colors.

-Ninetale's flames sure are beautiful, what a great presentation!- Mimian exclaimed as Hikari went back to the back room and passed by Shinji in the hallway.

-Good luck!- She said in a sing-song voice.

-Now we have our next partcipant, Shinji!- Mimian said stepping aside to clear the stage.

-Come out now, Luxio!- The boy said simply smirking and raising his right arm, the poke ball opened and a bunch of lightning bolts came out framing Lux who did a front flip and landed in all fours confidently. As usual her color didn't go unnoticed –Shadow ball and Iron tail!- Lux launched a shadow ball and immediately hit it with her silver-y tail, the attack made it rise up towards the rood of the stage –Now thunderbolt!

-Luxio!- Lux released an electric charge from her body that went up tot he shadow ball.

-Now control it!- Suddenly the electricity started to surrounded the shadow ball as Lux concentrated on manipulating it, even making up the shape of a star until it finally hit the shadow ball directly causing some purple smoke and sparkles.

-Wow! What a creative and beautiful presentation, excelent electricity control from an unusually-colored Luxio!- Mimian said, getting the public to cheer and applaud.

In the judge area nurse Joy smied slightly as she clapped, it seemed like things were going well after all.

When Shinji was back at the cordinator's room Hikari greeted him with a big grin –Hey that was excelent to be your first contest- She commented.

-It was good I guess… Luxio seemed very into it.

-I think you're right, you know what? Maybe a trade would be a good idea –Hikari said –I want to help Kaito and for him to trust me, but if I can't work with him then I won't get anywhere…- She mumbled, Shinji said nothing at that, he just nodded and sat down somwhere, checking something in his pokédex. Hikari decided to pay attention to the remaining coordinators and their presentations.

* * *

Finally after some minutes the first round had came to an end. As far as Hikari knew, only 8 people would advance to the second round in this contest unlike the usual 16, which made itharder to have a chance at it. The winners would be announced and she was nervous.

-And here they are, the 8 coordinator that will participate in the second round!- Mimian announced on the screen, immediately the images of the participants started appearing and… to her surprise Hikari was third and Shinji second!

Hikari gasped surprised –Wow, l-look at that!

-We both passed- He commented nodding.

-Yes but… that's not what I mean. When the people who get to the next round are announced they are always ordered y score, that means you had the second highest score and look, you even beat me!- The girl exclaimed.

-Maybe, but remember you were the one that prepared that appeal in the firs place- He commented –Besides, I'm sure they gave Luxio more points for her color right?- He added.

Hikari smiled –I don't think that's how it works but you're right on that first part, thanks.

-So I guess now come the battles- He said changing the topic slightly.

-Yes thought they're not your everyday battles, technically. I'd say a contest battle is harder than a normal battle.

-Oh yeah, why is that?- He asked somewhat skeptically.

-Time, each battle is only 5 minutes, and the point system- She stated seriously –If you lose all your points in a contest battle you lose, or if the time runs out and you have less points than your opponent you also lose- She clarified.

Well at least he knew those two things already –And how does the point system work then?

-You see, if you attack lands obviously the opponent loses points but the majority of times if it fails you're the one that loses points, usually not by the other evading but by low accuracy. However if you attack lands but you opponent makes a combo or uses it in their favor so it sows off their pokémon you lose points too.

-I get it- He replied –Combinations are really important for you coordinators.

-That's right, you gotta new how to adapt and be creative. Now if your opponent uses a move that doesn't do damage but shows off their pokémon like for example synthesis or swords dance you also lose points, obviously because the opponent is enchancing a stat but also for the visual. And finally according to rules when a pokémon evolves mid-battle the opponent automatically loses haf their points.

-Sounds kinda unfair.

-Maybe, but there's no control over that, it's an evolution. Some used to take advantage of that by using stones to induce evolution but it's not accepted anymore.

-All of this is more compliated than what I thoguht- The boy admited somewhat intrigued –And… is there any way to get bac the points you've lost?

-Nope, once lost you're further away from victory, specially with the five minutes running- Hikari said shaking her head.

-That is a problem.

-And add to all that the strategy on the first round- She said crossing her arms –Beinga coordinator is not easy a all.

-I can see…- He mumbled.

When they saw the matches for the next round they saw Shinji was against a girl with bright pink hair while Hikari would be battling a dark-haired boy –Bad luck for you, your opponent was the last to d her appeal I saw she's using a Sandslash- She commented.

-Who cares about type disvantage?- He replied with a tiny smirk, ready to take on the challenge.

* * *

-We have the first battle of this second round!- Mimian announced after a few minutes for the coordinators to rest –On one side we have Amaria and on the other Shinji,a trainer who is just making your debut in contests- Shinji sighed at that –If you're ready then, beeeeegin!

-Come out Sandslash!

-Let's go Luxio!

Both pokémon came to the field, Sandslash showing his sharp claws ready to do his best while Lux growled *Alright let's see, electric attacks won't work and with all that Hikari said… I think my best chance is to just defeat the opponent* The boy thought –Then… Luxio shadow ball!

-I don't think so, Sandslash use slash- The girl ordered. The battle quickly began with a ghost-type energy sphere on Lux's part, however the ground-type's huge claws slashed trough it lowering Shinji's and Lux's points, just as Hikari had said –Keep going!

-Dodge it!- Sandslash approached Lux clawing fiercely at the air but th electric lioness backed u with little jumps, now it were Amaria's points the ones going down little by little –Jump and bite now!

-Defense curl!- Just when Luxio was going to sink her teeth the opponent rolled up in a spiky ball, Lux backed away. Amaria smirked –And now, Rollout!

-Saa!- The sandslash started spinning and hit Lux who was still close.

-Fantastic! Amaria makes a good use of the defense curl and rollout combo, that should really hurt Luxio and drop some points- Mimian narrated.

Shinji frowned, it was a smilar stategy to Akane and her Miltank and he had to do smething to counter it quick, certainly the time and points were not on his side –Use double team!- Lux nodded and created a bunch of copies around the field, the Sandslash didn't stop though and kept attacking and breaking out the fake images.

-It seems like nothing is stopping Amaria! Her Sandslash really wants to land a hit on Luxio.

-Use shadow ball!- The copies still left in the feld shot several shadow ball projectiles from different angles, and not knowing where the attack was going to come from the sandslash tried to evade the best he could, but was still hit. Sandslash shook a bit standing straight.

-Sandslash! Let's show them now, poison sting!- The ground-type pokémon rolled up on himself once more and this time shot a bunch of small needles in all directions.

-Dodge it!- Shinji quickly said, the real Lux jumped somewhat startled and just barely avoising the small darts as her clones were destroyed –Bite again, now!

-Defense curl!- Once again the same startegy was repeated, though now Shinji seemed to have something in mind.

-Send it flying with your iron tail!

-Luxi-o!- With her silver-y glowing tail Luxio gave a powerful tail whipping hitting Sandslash from below, disorienting him.

-Shadow ball once more!- This time the shadow ball hit the Sandslash dead on, he let a screech and then fell heavily –Iron tail!

-Defend yourself with slash!- The cordinator called, but her pokémon was still dizzy and even weak, and Lux was faster, without giving him any time she hit him with her tail again, making him drag on the ground.

-It seems like the tables have turned! Amaria needs to do something quick if she still wants t have a chance.

-We won't let them, poison sting again!

-Use your thunderbolt and bite!- With the electricity released from her fur Lux easily destroyed all the poison stings and didn't stop running towards the opponent much to Amaria's shock, them she bit Sandslash arm.

-Come on Sandslash don't give up, use sla-

-Tiiiiiime up!

-Eh?!- Bot opponents turned to Mimian and then to the screen thinking the five minutes had went by way too quickly.

-The one to advance to next round iiis… Shinji and Luxio!

-Lu luxio!- Lux jumped happily, super excited about her victory. Shinji just looked at her for a moment and then turned to the points, he had won by a good chunk apparently. Meanwhile Amaria was returning her pokeon and thanking it for a good job while the public cheered on Lux.

So this is what a contest is like …


	36. Hikari vs… Shinji! (part 2)

**35- Ecruteak Contest! Hikari vs… Shinji?! (part 2)**

The first battles of the second round went by flying after Shinji passed to the next round. Hikari did too after having skillfully defeated her opponent, a Quilava, so the second round of batles came soon to both.

-My next opponent has an Aipom… I know how to handle it- The girl said to herself very confidently –What about you Shin? - She turned to the boy at her side, who like her stared at the screen with interest.

-Well… no idea what pokémon will use my next opponent, but I'm sure I'll win- He stated.

Hikari smiled lightly –You're taking this very well you know? You're advancing a lot, I can't believe you're going to win a contest- She said with a certain tone just to tease him.

-Does that mean you're going to lose? - He asked in the same way.

The girl stayed silent for a moment –No… of course not! - She frowned –¡I'll reach the finals and beat you there! ¡You'll see! - She exclaimed pointing at him accusatively.

As soon as the second round of battles started, Hikari was up first against a grey-ish haired girl with purple eyes.

-Now we have the first battle of the semifinals which will be between Hikari and Kuukai! Without further ado I wish you good luck and… Begin! - Mimian started the battle.

-Dorinda come out!

-Aipom let's show them! - The girl didn't miss a beat –Let's start now, use doubleslap! - The Aipom jumped on top of Dorinda and started giving slaps with her small paws and tail –Quick, sand attack and charge your focus punch!- With a swift movement he tossed some sand at Dorinda's face and jumped back, the hand in his tail turned to a fist as it started glowing white.

*Oh no! A focus punch, I need to distract him quickly* -Dorinda flamethrower!- Hikari ordered, but she was too busy trying to take the dirt off her face, which didn't allow her to see very well -No!- The blue-haired girl's points went down.

-Focus punch now!

-Dorinda dig, quick!

Dorinda ignored the dirt for a moment and concentrated on Hikari's command to dodge the opponent's attack, she quickly went underground and the focus punch kept going and failed, Kuukai's points lowered down and even more so when Dorinda came out from beneath Aipom giving him a good tackle -Aipom are you okay?- asked the girl. Dorinda took the chance to wipe her face better.

-Well done! Now use flamethrower one more time- This time the flamethrower hit the opponent squarely, dropping more points.

-Aipom, let's recover! Use swift! - The Aipom whipped his tail in the air and several yellow stars were directed towards Dorinda.

-You too! - Another burst of stars canceled the first, taking more points from the Aipom's trainer. -Now extrasensory! - The ninetales's eyes gleamed blue and the Aipom was crushed to the ground, he could hardly get up.

-We're not going to give up, use thunderbolt!

-Thunderbolt?- Hikari said momentarily surprised, an electric charge was released from the small Aipom and the Sinnoh girl quickly regained composure - -Flamethrower!- The blast of fire managed to counterattack it, but the extrasensory lost control, leaving the Aipom free.

-Focus punch once more! - Kuukai said with a smile.

The flames dissipated in small embers and revealed the Aipom running towards Dorinda with his tail fist glowing full of energy –Dig again!

-Wait Aipom, concentrate and jump when she appears, you can do it!- The Aipom nodded and closed his eyes waiting a few seconds until Dorinda came out of the underground but the monkey jumped just in time to avoid her –Now hit her!

-I don't think so, flamethrower!- Both attacks clashed causing more damage on the poor Aipom and in the smoke and haze both backed off, when the field cleared up both pokémon were still standing and exchanging looks.

-Let's go with doubleslap again! - Kuukai called, the monkey was ready to start with his slaps again, approaching Dorinda.

-Flamethrower!

-Jump and use swift!- Before the flamethrower could approach too much the Aipom jumped high above the flames and from the air swiftly moved his tail launching various star projectiles against Dorinda –Keep it up!

-Use faint!- Hikari decided counterattack a physical attack with another so when the Aipom was going to hit with his tail Dorinda quickly avoided the attack, appearing behind him and giving it a good tackle.

-Time's up! - Mimian called out –The winner and finalist is… Hikari!

-Yes! That's how you do it, it was a good move that dig! - Hikari said as she petted Dorinda.

* * *

-Now we'll begin with the second battle of the semifinals before the exciting finals! - Mimian announced while Shinji and another boy where in the field, both looked very confident, but the confidence of the opponent broke down when both released their pokémon.

-Let's go Spearow!

-Luxio, standby!

* * *

Hikari curiously looked up the info of pokémon quickly _"Spearow the tiny bird pokémon. It's small but sharp beak, just like its claws, help it catch prey easily. It is pidgey's and rattata's worst enemy and one shouldn't be fooled by its size, it has a very hostile and fierce. Its screech can be heard a kilometer ago and when it's in trouble it'll call the rest of the flock as support"_

-Huh, well now he has type advantage but I don't know if it'll be so easy- Hikari said as she fixed her hair a little –We'll see what happens, though I do hope he advances- She added in a low voice and with a slight smile.

* * *

The boy frowned upon seeing his opponent –Spearow… we can't give up just because we have type disadvantage, let's show what you're made off with your drill peck! - The Spearow went full speed against Lux with his beak spinning like a drill.

-Thunderbolt! - Shinji said calmly.

-I don't think so, evade it with aerial ace! - The Spearow quickly did a pirouette in the air avoiding the electric attack and managing to land a good on Lux, who flinched and shook a bit.

-Thunderbolt again! - This time Lux released a strong current that caused a lot of damage on the poor Spearow who was still too close.

-Then…- The other trainer mumbled narrowing his eyes –Use mirror move!- The Spearow landed and extended his wings to look more intimidating, a small circular portal that reflected like a mirror formed in front of it and copied Lux's thunderbolt, releasing an electric charge against the shiny luxio herself, which took out some of Shinji's points.

-Come on Luxio bite!

-Fly!

The poor Spearow was not fast enough and Lux jumped over him like a total huntress biting one of his wings, the bird squeaked and tried to flap his wings but it was useless –Thunderbolt- Lux closed her eyes strongly at the moment of releasing a powerful attack. Once it was over, the bird pokémon was on the floor with spiral eyes, beak open and feathers in a grey-ish color with sparks jumping about.

-Spearow!

-Oh…- Mimian looked surprised, the battle didn't even last a minute! –Well… Spearow is unable to battle which means Shinji and Luxio go to the finals! - She announced happily thought with a sweatdrop. Lux started jumping happily; her first contest and she had reached the finals!

* * *

-Well, it seems like you've reached the finals- Hikari said when the boy appeared back in the coordinator's backroom, there were very few people left beside them being the two finalists, just other coordinators who were finishing picking up their stuff. Dorinda and Lux were out of their poké balls as there wouldn't be any problem between both.

-You thought I couldn't do it? - He asked.

She smiled playfully –I'm not saying that, is just that… if you were to win, what would YOU do with a ribbon? - She asked raising an eyebrow.

-I won't take it easy on you and if I win I'll just gift it to you- He commented nonchalantly.

She let out a light huff –Is that even allowed?

-I don't know.

-Hikari just stared at him for a moment without a word, then shook his head –Forget it, but I don't expect anything other than the best of you- She added.

-Hn, of course.

* * *

-And here we are at the finals of the Ecruteak city contest!- Mimian announced after the five minutes of resting –And the two finalists are though opponents… remember that the winner will obtain the beautiful Ecruteak Ribbon!- She reminded holding the ribbon, it was then that Hikari noted that she was seeing it for the first time. She was so into the whole "Shinji-participating-in-a-contest" that she hadn't paid attention to it before. The ribbon was purple with lavender details and a round golden medal –You have five minutes, the points are set and… Begin!

-Dorinda time for the finals!

-Luxio, show what you can do!- Both pokémon came out of their poké balls among sparks and embers and stared down at each other, the victory would be for one of them but there was no time to lose, the time was running! –Thunderbolt now!- A thunderbolt went straight for Dorinda as first movement and surprisingly it was a direct hit, the poor Ninetales had no time to evade whatsoever! Hikari seemed impressed –Shadow ball! - The boy continued.

-Use extrasensory! - The extrasensory stopped the shadow ball in the air and returned it straight towards Lux, lowering her points.

-Iron tail! - The Luxio's tail shone white and she ran up to Dorinda, cutting the shadow ball in her way and turning it to wisps of smoke.

-Evade it! - Dorinda managed to do a fast movement to the right avoiding the attack.

Hikari tried to maintain calmness at all times *Shinji has won his battles easily because of Lux's power, she's very skilled and fast, but he still doesn't take into account that much the point system. I won't let him defeat us and we'll win point by point* She smirked –Dorinda flamethrower and dig! - Being so close the flames surrounded Lux almost immediately and Dorinda took the chance to go underground.

-Luxio, jump to avoid her attack! - Lux was somewhat dizzy because of the fire and just shook and rolled around the field to put out the flames, then she felt a light tremor under her paws, she jumped to avoid but even so Dorinda managed to catch her with a direct hit of her body, Lux fell and growled at Dorinda. Hikari smiled proudly and Shinji looked impressed at the combo, having troubles for once –Use thunderbolt again! - He called.

Lux stood up angrily and shoot a powerful electric discharge towards Dorinda, but Hikari was ready to face it –Dorinda… will-o-wisp counter shield! - She ordered pointing to Lux. From each tip of her tails came out a small blue flame that together created fire rings surrounding Dorinda, the electricity stuck to the fire as well creating a beautiful effect around the Ninetales. The combined attack was tossed against Lux, hitting her with her own thunderbolt and burning her because of the will-o-wisp. Shinji's points were almost halfway while Hikari still had them almost complete, the time was still running.

-Shadow ball! - Shinji said again.

Hikari didn't even flinch –Feint attack!- Lux tossed another ghost-type sphere against her partner-turned-rival but she quickly evaded it disappearing from sight and in a blink she was behind the Luxio again hitting her with her beautiful tails and making her fall.

Lux shook growling and then let out a roar, suddenly, she started glowing white. Her body grew in size, the fur in her head and neck became fluffier, her paws got sturdier… when the brightness was over an intimidating yellow Luxray was in the stage, her red eyes stared challenging at the same-colored ones of Dorinda.

-Luxio…

-Lux…

-Evolved! - Both trainers said at the same time.

-Shinji's Luxio has evolved mid-battle… woah! That will take off a lot of point from Hikari!- Mimian exclaimed, half of Hikari's points went down almost instantly much to the girl's horror who only stared in disbelief, now both scores were equal and there was only one minute left.

-Dorinda we can't give up! Flamethrower!- She called quickly.

-Thunderbolt! - A powerful fire surge and a thunderbolt stronger than usual clashed in the center of the field, both attacks mixing and causing an explosion –Bite! - With her excellent eyesight Lux tried to find Dorinda but when she was about to attack she felt the effects of the burn from the previous will-o-wisp, the smoke cleared and her opponent was nowhere to be seen, then she attacked from underground once more –Spark!- He ordered as the opponent was still near.

-Feint attack now! - Hikari ordered, Dorinda disappeared and reappeared behind Luxray, landing a good hit with her back paws. Lux glared at her and jumped to bite but then…

-Tiiiime's up!- Everyone stared at Mimian and then turned to the screen –Wow… that was an incredible battle, very good participation both of you, but there can only be one winner and that is… Hikari and her Ninetales!

Hikari got super happy and ran up to Dorinda –We did it! We won Dorinda!- The golden Ninetales put her paws on Hikari's shoulders and the girl hugged her, Lux sat down and curled her tail around her paws, lowering her eyes and ears. She sighed, her first and maybe only contest and she had lost… but she had shown what she was capable of and even got to the finals –You did amazing Lux!- The pokémon looked up to see Hikari smiling, then felt a pat in her head and turned to Shinji.

-Luxray! - She exclaimed happily, with a jump she licked both trainer's cheeks, sure they complained but… it's the thought that counts.

* * *

-And now we hand the Ecruteak ribbon to Hikari!

-You gave a great battle in the finals, you know how to use your opponent's attacks in your favor and your combinations are very good, you really deserve this ribbon- Mr. Contesta said, giving her the ribbon.

-Thank you very much Hikari replied taking it and nodding. This time Dorinda had pinned on her neck fur an exact replica; Hikari took the real one and put it on the star in Lux's tail.

The pokémon stared at it and smiled lightly –Lux!

* * *

-Very well then it's decided- Hikari said.

It was nighttime and they were in the outside of the pokémon center with both teams out of their poké balls resting a bit trying not to sleep yet. Lux and Kaito in particular stood together near the trainers. The former happily resting between both and the latter just there somewhat distracted and confused as to why he was in that place –Lux, if you really like contests you can come with me- The coordinator said, Lux stared at her confusedly –You see, it seems like Kaito is only interested in battles- Upon hearing his name the Seadra turned to her immediately –So… Shin and I thought on trading, that way Kaito could participate in all the battles he wants and you could be in more contests with me if you want to.

Both pokémon looked at each other, Kaito agreed instantly and nodded with energy, he seemingly liked the idea of participating in battles and having Shinji as a trainer, but Lux seemed somewhat unsure –Luxray…

-That's why you have to think on it, if you really want to partake in contests- Hikari stopped as Lux nodded –Then, what's wrong?

-Lux…- The Luxray stood up and rubbed her face on Shinji's hand like the feline she was.

-Daawww- Hikari said tenderly –She got attached to you.

-Luxray- The boy said with a serious tone, the pokémon stared at him attentively –You're very strong to be honest, and today after evolving you even learned thunder… you know what? I hadn't noticed but until now, this was your first defeat, you're very skilled in battles but that doesn't mean you need to turn back from what you like- He sighed before continuing –Listen don't worry about me, you'll still be in the team, we're all a big team- He explained –Look at Bayleef and Torterra- Both pokémon stared at the scene curiously –Or Umbreon and that crazy Eevee- Evoli rested curled up to Noctail –They're from different trainers but they don't let that affect them.

Luxray stared at the ground while Hikari was captivated by the boy *Wow… Shinji is giving a little friendship speech? And flattering one of his pokémon at the same time? This is new* She thought with a small giggle –That's true Lux- She added –Whatever you choose it's fine, but choose what you like the most, I'll give you my full support- She said staring at the pokémon eyes, the rest of the pokémon gave their support as well in their own ways.

Lux seemed to ponder on it for a moment and finally extended her tail to place the ribbon in Hikari's hands, the girl sighed thinking that maybe she hadn't decided on contests after all, but then the Luxray placed her paw on top of it –Lux Luxray- She said happily with sparkly eyes.

Hikari then grinned –Lux! That's great it'll be amazing to have you in the team. And now… I think we should go back to the room, it's late guys, if you want to you can sleep outside of your poké balls with us today. Ro mumbled a "tor, torterra" that made Hikari laugh, as it sounded like a sarcastic "sure, whatever" and apparently that's what it was since the other pokémon also laughed, thought feeling a bit bad that he couldn't join them inside.


	37. New teammates!

**36- New teammates!**

It was another day in Ecruteak city. The sky had been cloudy since early morning and it seemed like it would rain at any moment. After having eaten something for breakfast Shinji went straight for the communicator. Hikari, somewhat curious, followed him only to see he was talking to his brother.

-Hey Shinji, Hikari! Nice of you to call! You're in Ecruteak huh? - The older greeted as soon as he had answered.

-Yes, I was calling because I nee-hey… how did you know we're in Ecruteak? - The younger replied.

-Well, yesterday I was just looking through some channels when I stumbled upon a battle between you two… IN A CONTEST! - The older exclaimed –What happened? Tell me- He said very interested and with a little amused smile.

A small nervous smile appeared in Hikari's face –Uhh well…

Shinji sighed –It's a long story. To summarize, my Luxray prefers contests and Hikari's Seadra prefers battles so we're going to trade pokémon, and taking the chance I was checking something and wondering if you could give me a dragon scale- He explained.

-But I want to know the whole story- Reiji said pouting, mostly just to bother him.

-If you give me the scale I'll let Hikari tell you everything- He negotiated.

-Deal, wait here- Reiji stood up and went somewhere else.

-Dragon scale? - Hikari asked turning to the boy.

-It's an item that can evolve a Seadra- He replied calmly.

-Chipa chipa! - Poffin appeared on screen, greeting Hikari with one of her little paws.

-Poffin! Hi, how are you? - She said a with playful voice, poffin smiled.

In that moment they saw Reiji pass by –Poffin don't touch anything- He warned.

-How are you?

\- Chipa chipa chichichi chiiiipa chiririii!- The little creature said excitedly moving her paws around desperately, Hikari just laughed while Shinji stared in confusion.

-Aha! Here it is!- Reiji came back, Poffin bid farewell and ran off to the backyard –One dragon scale- The older brother said as he showed a scale the size of his palm in his hand, ot had a waterdrop shape in light blue color –Now hmmm… Dusk!- He called in the direction Poffin had ran off to –By the way do you now what day is today? – He asked the two younger ones somewhat excitedly.

-It's December first!- Hikari replied quicly –Two days ago it was my 12th birthday… I caught up with Shinji!- She smiled.

-Eehhh?! And why did no one tell me anything? Arceus, congratulations Hikari! - Reiji replied.

-Well I don't know why Shinji didn't tell you because he even gave me a present, well, technically two. The kimono I used in yesterday's contest and a fire stone to evolve my Vulpix, you surely saw her yesterday- She said happily.

-Oh that's so sweet… and very considerate, good job little bro- Reiji winked.

-Don't start getting ideas Reiji- The younger one replied.

-Anyway… do you know what happened a month ago?

-Uh… what does that have to do with anything? - Shinji asked confused. His brother was weird, period.

-It's December first, you two have been traveling together for a month! - Both trainers stared at him surprised.

-A month?!

-So fast…- Hikari mumbled thoughtfully.

-That's right, and I see you've learned to get along.

-Something like that- He commented shrugging.

-What do you mean Shinji? Of course we do! - In that moment they saw Dusk appearing on screen.

-Dusk, Shinji needs me to send him a dragon scale, can you so me the favor? - Reiji asked showing the item.

-Kraw! - Dusk nodded.

-Here- He gave her the dragon scale, which Dusk took with his beak and put him back in his dusk ball, then placed it in the transporter and just a few seconds later the poké ball was in front of Shinji and Hikari-Good luck with that trade- Reiji said.

-I'll call you later- He brother replied ending the conversation.

Shinji released Dusk, who seemed happy to see them both again; the bird gave his trainer the dragon scale and started fluttering around Hikari –It's good to see you too Dusk- The blue-haired said with a giggle –Now, Shinji and I are gonna make a trade- She said as both went to the trading machine.

As both knew how the process worked they just thanked nurse Joy who offered to explain to them-Are you sure you want to trade your pokémon?- She asked –I saw the Luxio… well, Luxray, in the contest and I think it's a good idea but what about the other pokémon?

-The other one is a Seadra and he also agrees with the plan- Hikari mentioned, Shinji asked her to let him out a moment and when the Seadra was outside his ball he crouched next to it and gave him the dragon scale.

-Here, hold it with your tail- He said, the pokémon nodded and coiled his tail (pretty useless on land) around the item. Hikari then returned him again.

-I see you have everything under control, so I'll go back to my post, good luck- Nurse Joy said going back to the lobby. Both trainers placed Lux and Kaito's poke balls at both sides and Shinji activated the trader by pulling the lever.

The screen showed the Seadra's and Luxray's silhouettes at both sides as the poké balls shone white and vanished for a moment, as soon as the pictures crossed and appeared on the opposite side. Lux's normal one on Hikari's side and Kaito's dive ball on Shinji' side. In the screen big bold letters appeared spelling "Trade complete" –Well, that's all… come out Lux! - Hikari tossed the poké ball; Shinji just released Kaito without saying anything.

Lux immediately stared at both trainers sitting quietly with a tiny smile, at her side, Kaito was doing the same until the dragon scale started glowing and then Kaito shone white too. He became larger, his pointy fins at either side of his body disappeared to make way for a large beautiful fin on his back, two thin horns appeared in his head, his scales flattened down against his body giving him a more aerodynamic look and his snout became sharper and more stylized. When the glow finished Kaito was still a light blue color but this time his stomach was a bright yellow, the fin in his back was white and his eyes were a bright red.

-Dra! - The pokémon raised his gaze proudly.

-Wow great! - Hikari was perplexed though excited; she pulled out her pokédex and quickly checked out Kaito's new evolution information.

" _Kingdra the dragon pokémon and the evolved form of Seadra. It's a pretty rude pokémon that doesn't think on anyone but itself and will repel any Horsea and Seadra for not having evolved, considering them weaker. It collects all kinds of marine treasures and loves hanging out with other Kingdra and attacking weaker pokémon to mark and defend their territory. It doesn't let its guard down even when it sleeps as its snores can create whirlpools able to drown anyone who gets too close"_

Hikari frowned lightly –Well that's… negative- She said staring at the Kingdra -I guess you are a bit prideful huh?

-I had to take the opportunity as Seadra only evolve by trading while holding the dragon scale, now he'll be even stronger- Shinji explained.

-I see- Hikari replied –Well Kaito, as long as you get along with the rest, becoming stronger is the goal.

-Anyway, he'll have time to get used and practice. Meanwhile I should go to the gym. I'll keep Honchkrow as he's dark-type and has advantage – He said looking at the bird that was just resting in the floor staring at trainers and pokémon –I've been in Ecruteak for four days and I still haven't earned my badge- He complained.

-Wait… four days? December 1st… 1, 2, 3, 4- Hikari was counting with her fingers as if calculating something –Wait what?! 1, 2, 3… 4! Oh no I totally forgot! - Hikari stood up and rushed to the room. Shinji just seemed confused, he returned Kaito to his poké ball and went after her, with Dusk and Lux following.

-Krow kra krowaw…- The pokémon mumbled with a sigh, as if saying "they'll never change"

When he got to their room, Hikari was searching something on the boy's gray backpack, he glared at her –Can you not do that? What are you looking for?

-The egg… It'll hatch today! - Hikari said turning to look at him.

-It's near your things, remember? - He said pointing to the corner on Hikari's side of the room, where her own bag was –Now out of there!

-Sheesh ok!- She complained rolling her eyes –As if you had something there that I couldn't see- She "joked" as she picked the egg from behind her bag. It was warm and she could feel a slight tremor.

-Yeah, like my underwear? - He spat annoyed closing his backpack again and setting it aside, Hikari blushed lightly at the comment and Dusk and Lux just stared sweatdropping from the room's door.

-Was it necessary to mention it?!- She exclaimed red in the face, the egg trembled more and then started glowing –Oh Arceus is going to hatch!- She yelped, sitting down on her bed and pulling at Shinji's arm to sit with her. The egg moved around and shone brighter. Dusk stood near both trainers and covered his face with a wing because of the bright light; both trainers also shut their eyes close.

When it cleared, in place of the egg there was a small cream-yellow colored pokémon with big diamond-shaped ears tipped in black like its small tail; its cheeks had two round pink pouches. The pokémon opened its bright eyes for the first time –Pichupi? It looked at Shinji, then Hikari and then back to Shinji –Pichu! - It jumped on the purple-haired trainer.

-Uwaaah! It's adorable! - The girl squealed.

-What the?!- The boy said as the small Pichu happily rubbed on his dark colored shirt.

" _Pichu, the mouse pokémon and Pikachu's baby pokémon. The energy concentrated in its little cheek pouches is very strong, when Pichu plays around it can release electricity creating a rain of sparks. Pichu doesn't have much control storing electricity and can sometimes release it without meaning to. If it's too young it could even hurt itself with its discharges or get scared of his own power"_

Shinji stared at the small creature after hearing the info provided by Hikari's pokédex –So… This _little thing_ can hurt itself and get scared with his own electricity, which it doesn't even control very well? what kind of pokémon is this?!

Hikari frowned, especially at his tone when saying "little thing" –A baby pokémon- She said somewhat annoyed, searching in the pokédex more info about the matter.

" _Baby pokémon are pre-evolution of more mature yet basic stage pokémon, they need certain requirements to evolve which mostly tend to be happiness and closeness to their trainer. They're pretty rare to find and most of the time they're bred specially by breeders as they need basic care just like any other pokémon but also some special care due to their classification as babies. For example a budew needs to be very well-protected regarding climate changes while pichu need a lot of patience when dealing with the electricity control and usage. Its' very important to note that when a baby pokémon is born the first person or pokémon they see will be considered their parent from their point of view"_

-Hey that would explain it- Hikari lowered her eyes from her pokédex and smirked playfully –Pichu thinks you're his daaaaaad- She said in a sing-song voice and then started laughing.

-What?!

-Chu… pi? - Pichu turned to the girl hearing her laugh, and then jumped towards her –Pipichu!

-W-what now? - Hikari held the small pokémon, he smiled brightly –Don't tell me…

-He thinks you're his mom, ha! - He laughed and now it was his turn to laugh a bit. Once again Dusk just shook his head and sighed, his trainer could have not changed much since the last time he saw him, but he surely was VERY different from months ago at Sinnoh.

-Pichu pichu pi chu!- The pokémon sang as it walked cutely after Hikari and Shinji, who were going to the communicators again to call just the person who gave them the egg.

-Wow, took you a while to call back huh? - The boy asked –What happened, you traded?

-Yes, everything turned out right, the thing is...- Hikari started.

-Pichu pichu pi… PICHU! - Pichu suddenly appeared on screen, peeking from the top of Hikari's head, he stared at the screen curiously –chuuuu…. - But when he leaned in he ended up falling forward, being caught by Hikari's hands.

Reiji let out a short laugh –I see I see, my little gift finally hatched!

-It's adorable Reiji- The girl commented –And it seems to have lots of energy.

-Pichuuuu! - Pichu jumped from the girl's arms to Shinji's shoulder.

-Indeed- The ponytailed boy said –Shinji, you probably read pichu's info registered in your pokédex already, but, this Pichu is has something special, and I bred him just because of that. I hope you can work well with him, not all pokémon have the same personality or characteristics, especially if they have trainers, surely that Pichu will adopt some of your own in a few days and besides, since he's a newly hatched, you can train him right from zero- He explained patiently, as if he was listing reasons why Pichu was a perfect addition to his team.

-And what's that special thing?- The trainer asked, the small pokémon seemed to have gotten a bit tired from his prior jumps and just rested on his shoulder, watching the screen curiously.

-His attacks, a normal Pichu would have hatched with attacks like "sweet kiss"- Reiji and Hikari couldn't help but laugh a bit at this (and Shinji's face) –But the attacks this one will have, you can work with it, just check it out- His brother said.

-Hm… I still haven't caught him- He mentioned.

-Then later, now, just a question- He remembered something –Which one of you did Pichu see first? - Hikari quickly pointed at Shinji –Well then congratulations, Pichu think you're his dad.

-Yeah I know, but he also seems to think Hikari is his mom- He stated calmly.

-Oh yeah? - Hikari nodded, he smiled lightly –I see… now changing the topic, what happened yesterday with that contest? I want to know everything- He asked, both sighed, this would take a while…

-Pichu pichuuuuu! - Pichu entered the room as soon as Hikari opened the door and started jumping on her bed, bouncing on it.

-Careful Pichu you can fall from there- She said.

-Pichu?- He turned to the other bed where a grey bag was resting –Pichuuu!- He jumped from one bed to the other and started messing through it.

-Why does everyone has to mess with my bag today?- Shinji asked irritated seeing how Pichu just dived completely in the bag –Out of there!- He scolded picking the backpack. From it came a black poké ball with golden and red lines and Pichu after it playing with it –H-hey! Stop that! - He exclaimed.

Pichu was playing with it as if it was a ball –Pi? - When he stopped the poké ball just bounced off his head and opened, the pokémon shone in red and was caught inside much to the surprised of both trainers, it moved twice and stood there.

Pichu was caught…

None of them said or did anything for a couple of seconds, until Shinji picked up the poké ball –Of course, it had to be the luxury ball right?- He mumbled to himself.

-What is it? Something special? I remember you mentioned it before when you were searching for a new poké ball to replace Dusk's – Hikari said.

-Well yeah, is one of the poké balls my brother snuck in my bag, this one makes the caught pokémon friendlier to its trainer.

Hikari just stared for a moment and then started laughing loudly –It wasn't… it wasn't enough that he already thought… you're his dad hahahaha!- She fell on her bed laughing.

Shinji took his black pokédex and opened it to check Pichu's stats and moves. Immediately a small red square appeared on screen with flashing bright yellow letters saying "Maximum amount of caught pokémon surpassed"… it was true, with Pichu counting as a recent capture, Shinji had 7 pokémon, he needed to leave one with his brother if he wanted to keep the balance… and participate in anything official, gym included of course. He sighed and didn't mind it at the moment; finally he checked the new baby pokémon.

-Thundershock, iron tail, doubleslap and thunder punch, pretty good- He murmured, he looked at the poké ball and smirked –Welcome to the team, though it won't be easy… you'll have the same treatment as the rest and you're in for some serious training.

-Not if I'm here!- Hikari interrupted, she picked the luxury ball and stared at it –As her honorary "mom" I'm going to give him all the love and care he needs- She smiled –After all, I promised.


	38. After 5 days, Finally the Ecruteak Gym!

**37- After 5 days ¡Finally the Ecruteak Gym!**

-Ecruteak gym- Hikari said as she saw the building which was, like many other constructions in the city, a huge traditional styled building.

-Let's go, I'll easily win with Honchkrow, Umbreon and Weavile- The boy said confidently as he entered the building.

-Pichu Pichu! - The little creature in his shoulder cried happily.

Hikari walked by his side –Wait, didn't you have 7 pokémon?

-I did…- He commented.

* * *

 _I was early morning; all of Shinji's pokémon were out of their poké balls at the training field except Pichu that for some reason was just clinging to his shoulder. The boy was thinking over which pokémon to leave with his brother. He didn't want to leave any of the newly caught ones in Johto, and Weavile, Honchkrow and Umbreon were going to be used for the gym battle. Maybe…_

 _-Torterra, you'll stay with my brother for a while- He told his starter, who was soon as he heard his name, turned._

 _-Torter?_

 _-Umbreon, Honchkrow and Weavile will take part in the gym battle, I don't think it's a good idea to leave Quilava or Kingdra just yet with him and well, I'm supposed to spend some time with this Pichu- He said kind of annoyed at the last part, Pichu just smiled._

 _-Terra, torterra- The pokémon mumbled simply nodding._

* * *

-So you left Ro with him?

-Yes.

-Oh well… I'm sure that with the great team you have ready you'll win- Hikari smiled in support. They finally exited the hallway to the gym's field area, where Matsuba was training with some young trainers that looked like his students. The place was rather dark in Hikari's opinion, with few light bulbs in the corners and the center of the room and some sort of fog or mist over the place, which was quite particular. As soon as he saw them, the blond stopped and let a relaxed smile, thought looking amused. His students said some things and returned their pokémon too.

-Shinji! You finally decided to visit- He commented, calm as ever.

-Yeah, after some time a bunch of problems- He replied.

-Who's that little Pichu? It's from the hatched egg? - He asked curious.

-No, an Eevee hatched from the egg, this one hatched just yesterday.

-Two newly hatched, sounds great- The leader nodded and raised his arms up to his head level, doing a gesture with his hands as if praying-As we say here in Ecruteak "Even if the tower of both is burnt, I wish both receive the sacred blessings of Ho-oh"- He looked at the boy –So then, let's start with the battle. As of lately I've been having a bad streak…. I hope it doesn't keep going.

-A bunch of rookies defeating you? - Shinji asked taunting.

-Rookies?! Ha! Right on the day we spoke a girl called Egumi challenged me, pretty strong, she has a unique battle style I really couldn't do much against her. Yesterday I had a good challenger too –He explained as everyone took their places: Matsuba's students at one side of the field in the benches with Hikari, both competitors at opposite sides of the field, and one of the trainers as referee- A girl named Valita, she even asked about you, if you had already won at this gym and when I told her not yet and she won she got really happy saying you were 2 to 2- He chuckled a bit, Hikari did too.

-By any chance have you been challenged by a girl named Esper yet? - Shinji asked as he pulled out Dusk's dusk ball.

-Esper? - The leader was thoughtful for a moment –Hmmm yeah, actually yes, but that was last week.

*Damn!* Shinji thought *All three of them have surpassed me, I need to win now and tomorrow we'll keep going*

-This will be a gym battle between the challenger Shinji and the gym leader Matsuba, each one will use three pokémon each and the first one to defeat the opponent's three will win. Apart from that, only the challenger can switch pokémon at will- The green-haired that was in place of referee announced.

-Maybe you'll recall this one… time to battle Honchkrow!

-Is it the same Murkrow from our first battle? Come out now Haunter!- A purple pokémon that consisted basically on a floating head with big eyes and a smiling mouth and two incorporeal hands appeared on the field, despite being a ghost-type his looks were somewhat funny to look at. The creature laughed openly.

" _Haunter, the gas pokémon and evolved form of Gastly. It's very playful and loves to play with people, it is said that if it sees a human around its living place it'll never let it go just to play with them eternally. It can disappear, go through solid objects and create illusions. It also has the ability to separate its hands very far from its body to attack or grab objects"_ Hikari's pokédex mentioned as the girl had wanted to know more info on the creature.

The leader quickly analyzed the starting point of the battle *Murkrow and Honchkrow usually have the insomnia ability… I better don't risk it with a hypnosis* -Use lick!

-Don't even think about it- Shinji mumbled –Evade it and aerial ace! - Dusk flapped and took flight avoiding the attack and then flew at full speed against the Haunter.

-Agility!- Haunter quickly started to move all around the field at a speed that combined with his natural ability of disappearing made him almost imperceptible –Shadow ball!

-Don't stop, turn around and drill peck! - Shinji ordered confidently. The dark pokémon turned, still with his aerial ace and made his beak start spinning as a drill, going through the shadow ball and hitting the opponent straight on.

-Haunter ghost punch! - The ghost-type pokémon laughed and then tossed an incorporeal punch against Dusk, who being so close took it directly.

-You think that'll do something? Dark pulse!

-You too Haunter! - Both attacks collided on the field countering each other and causing the field to be surrounded with a dense black smoke –Now's the time! Confuse ray!- A sphere similar to the shadow ball was created in Haunter's hands, who then tossed it towards Dusk hitting him, the smoke started clearing away and the bird pokémon was seen completely confused.

-That won't stop me, dark pulse! - Dusk shot a dark pulse from his beak but it went in a completely different direction, hitting one of the gym walls.

-Haunter use thunderbolt now- Matsuba said calmly.

-Thunderbolt?!- Shinji and Hikari exclaimed at the same time, a huge electric charge hit poor Dusk, making him yelp in pain. Pichu looked impressed at the electric attack from his trainer's shoulder.

Dusk tried to stand up, still affected by the electricity, but he was still clearly dizzy. Shinji returned the crow to his poké ball and took out another one, somewhat annoyed –Weavile standby for battle!

-Weev! - Hiela came out to the field looking at her opponent with a little smirk, showing off her claws ready to battle.

-Come on Hiela! - Hikari exclaimed in support.

-How predictable, that's two dark-types- Matsuba mumbled seemingly bored or disappointed –Haunter use hypnosis! - The blond ordered pointing at the new opponent.

-Dodge it and swords dance!- Hiela jumped out of range as her claws extended and shone purple, after a few movements Hiela was ready for another order –Shadow claw!

-Wee! - Her claws became sharper and the purple shine became darker, Hiela jumped on top of the Haunter and landed some slashes. Haunter back up looking very tired.

-It seems like your first pokémon won't last much longer, ice beam!

-Perfect then, Haunter… destiny bond- The leader with a smirk of victory.

Shinji's eyes widened at this and everyone saw how the ice beam hit Haunter making him fall and almost instantly Hiela shone with a pinkish hue and fell down defeated too –Both pokémon are unable to battle!- The referee announced.

-W-what happened? - Hikari asked impressed.

-Destiny bond is a very good move… if the pokémon that uses it is defeated with the next move, the opponent will also be defeated- One of Matsuba's students sitting next to her explained kindly –Is one of the tricky techniques of ghost-types- He smiled slightly. Hikari nodded having understood.

Matsuba returned the gas pokémon, afterwards he released another one –Misdreavus, let's go!- A pokémon similar to the last in the fact that it consisted only of a visible head came out to the field, it was a grey-ish blue tone with pink tips of "hair" and a necklace with red beads.

Shinji returned Hiela to her poké balls, he didn't like having fallen for that trick and losing one of his pokémon that way –Honchkrow standby for battle!

From the dusk ball came out Dusk once more, and now in better shape, seeing as how confusion was temporary. Matsuba didn't change his serious expression –Mmm… perhaps you're not aware of it but my ghost-types are also very good with electric-type moves- He commented –Shock wave! - He immediately ordered.

-Damn it- Shinji mumbled –Honchkrow Dodge it! - However Dusk didn't move, instead he closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate on something. Then a sudden brilliant green shield appeared around it, protecting him from the attack. Dusk let the shield down and smirked –Mastered protect… seems like that training with Torterra before he left really paid off huh? Use dark pulse!

-Misdreavus Dodge it! - Matsuba ordered, the protect had taken him by surprise, Misdreavus wasn't fast enough and Dusk's dark pulse made a direct hit.

-Drill peck now! - Dusk quickly hit the Misdreavus with drill peck, the battle now was turning in Shinji's favor and Dusk was having his revenge.

-Misdreavus will-o-wisp!

-Mis! - Misdreavus' eyes shone light blue and small flames appeared around her, floating towards Dusk and inflicting a burn hastily.

-Perfect- The leader murmured –Thunderbolt now!

-Protect!- Dusk created a green shield just like before and luckily for him the thunderbolt simply bounced off of it –Aerial ace!- Dusk flew up full speed towards Misdreavus, hitting her once more, but as soon as the attack finished he was engulfed by fire for a few seconds, effect of the burn.

-Okay Misdreavus, it doesn't have much energy left- His trainer warned –Let's finish this with a shadow ball!- He said pointing at the opponent Honchkrow, Misdreavus created a shadow ball in front of her necklace and shot it against Dusk.

-Sky attack! - This was it, risking everything in a last sky attack. Dusk gave a couple of strong flaps and easily avoided the shadow ball as he was surrounded by a white aura.

-Kraw!

-It needs to build energy, thunderbolt!

-Come on Dusk you can do it! - Hikari exclaimed. She felt somewhat overwhelmed by the trainers supporting the leader.

-Pichu pi!- Pichu exclaimed worried about his teammate, Dusk finished charging energy and launched himself towards Misdreavus, clashing with the electric attack and hitting the opponent, there was smoke after the small explosion and once cleared… the result was a very unexpected one: Dusk was in the floor just like Misdreavus.

-Both pokémon are unable to battle again, the second round is also a tie- The referee declared.

-Hmmm then let's hope the third round isn't one too- Matsuba said in a low voice, returning his Misdreavus.

-Well done Honchkrow- Was the only thing Shinji said putting the poké ball away with a slight smirk, after all, the pokémon had given a good fight and had learned protect by himself –It's time to set this… Umbreon, standby for victory!- He tossed the moon ball from which Noctail came out ready to battle, making his rings shine as usual. It was like his personal way of saying he was ready.

-Then let's see what you do with this one… Come out Banette!

-Bay bay bay! - The pokémon giggled. Standing in two feet, it had a small yellow tail, three points on its head with some kind of pointy hat that almost reached the floor, his eyes were red and his mouth looked like a yellow zipper.

-Uff… it looks kind of scary- Hikari said as a light tremor course through her body, she searched out info about the strange ghost-type.

" _Banette, the marionette pokémon and the evolved form of Shuppet. It's said that this pokémon was created from a doll and it's completely possessed by the hatred generated upon being discarded. It's said that they wander around eternally searching for the boy or girl who abandoned it. Because of this they live in urban areas, where it usually scares anyone who abandons their dolls"_

-W-wow… it is really scary- The blue-haired girl repeated.

-Pichu pi…- Pichu mumbled lowering his Little ears, it had also gotten scared with the pokémon, however he looked up at his trainer with a determined and serious expression and copied it, frowning as if he wasn't scared.

-How about we start already?- Matsuba said, looking quite confident despite the clear type disadvantage –Banette sucker punch!- Banette moved his right arm and suddenly a purple energy blow hit Noctail straight on, the dark eeveelution shook his head.

-A low blow? What a bad leader- Shinji mocked –Bite!

-Feint attack! - Just before being able to bite him, banette disappeared from Noctail's way and reappeared behind him, hitting him again.

*This is becoming annoying, how about a taste of your own medicine?*- Confuse ray!- Noctail's eyes shone and a fuchsia beam hit banette, leaving his eyes dizzy as spirals and tumbling all over the field. Matsuba frowned and Hikari on the other side smiled, the end of this battle could be on Shinji's favor.

-Umbreon… dig and bite!- Noctail went underground and moments later reappeared at the feet of the dizzy banette, landing a hit with his head and then biting the tip of his "hat" making the pokémon yell and start slapping and punching around like crazy without doing anything other than getting even dizzier and tired.

-Banette, shake off that confusion, use thunderbolt! - Banette raised his arms and released an electric charge that fell straight in the field's floor, at the opposite side of where Noctail was.

-Dark pulse- Dark energy waves were tossed against the dark pokémon, who didn't take them well and fell face flat, seconds later it stood up shaking, it seemed to be better and stared angrily at the Umbreon.

-Will-o-wisp!

-Dodge it!

Noctail jumped all around the field; avoiding the small flames that banette tossed at him, until one of them hit him in the forehead and with that two more landed. Noctail was surrounded by fire temporarly –Good, now another sucker punch! - Another punch pushed the poor Eevee evolution back. Noctail was getting tired of being hit and was getting angry…

-Bite!

-We'll do the same thing? Faint attack!

The same thing from before happened again, Banette was too fast and avoided the attack, hitting Noctail. When he fell the pokémon was surrounded by fire a few seconds –Noctail no!- Hikari exclaimed worried, he was probably low on heath by now, however banette also suffered some damage from the fire thanks to Noctail's ability.

Shinji didn't seem to be too worried –Umbreon… moonlight- Noctail stood up and shook a bit before closing his eyes concentrating, all of his rings shone white and some of his most visible wounds were healed immediately, when he opened his eyes against he seemed much better and growled at the opponent, he was ready to keep battling –Dark pulse.

-Shadow ball and dodge it! - The shadow ball hit the dark pulse, however the latter was stronger and both attacks ended up clashing with banette –Banette no!

-Bite now- The purple-haired boy said, Umbreon ran full speed and bit the opponent on the side harshly, Banette finally fell after the attack, and this time the spirals in his eyes weren't because of confusion.

-Banette is unable to battle, Umbreon wins, victory goes to the challenger Shinji!

-Excellent, you did it guys! - Hikari went to the field and as it was usual by now hugged the winning pokémon that this time was Noctail –Good job Noctail, you did great, that moonlight and your speed were awesome- On the other side of the field Matsuba was also thanking his pokémon for the good battle before returning it and approaching the center of the field.

-Actually Umbreon knew moonlight since I caught him, is just that I had never used it- The boy explained, Noctail nodded and Hikari stood up to see Matsuba in front of both.

-Well… another badge that I give away, by Ho-oh, am I losing my touch? – He said more to himself the last part –It's been an interesting battle what with the two ties, but you've earned it, the fog badge- He handed the trainer a dark blue badge almost circular in shape except for a small tip in the lower part and two small light blue spots.

-Thanks leader Matsuba.

* * *

Shinji and Hikari were going back to the pokémon center as the girl bid farewell to the gym leader –And don't forget it, come back to see the beautiful Ecruteak city and always remember the great pokémon legends- The blond said smiling.

-Of course! - Hikari replied smiling too.

Once they arrived the pokémon center Shinji talked to his brother, asking him to return Torterra and stay with Weavile this time. When Reiji asked about Honchkrow the boy simply replied that he'd keep him for longer.

After the rest of the afternoon getting ready and practicing a bit, both trainers went to sleep early to continue the traveling the next morning. And since this time Pichu was left out of his poké ball he went to sleep all curled up to Hikari.


	39. Evolution problems?

**38- Evolution problems?**

-Finally!- Hikari exclaimed as she stopped upon seeing a small town near –Kaso town! It's about time because I was getting hungry already- She complained as she put a hand in her stomach.

-Don't complain, look at this one- Shinji said beside her, pointing to the little pichu in his shoulder, the poor thing looked weak with ears lowered, closed eyes and mouth open panting a little –I knew it was a bad idea to leave him out of his poké ball.

-Do you think he's sick?- Hikari asked taking the small pichu in her arms worriedly.

-We better got ot the pokémon center to find out- The boy replied simply, starting to walk again.

* * *

-Nurse Joy, could you please check up on poor Pichu? He seems sick- Hikari asked as she showed her the baby.

-Ahh, I know exactly what's wrong. Some of these routes that lead to Olivine, being an electric power plant city, has minerals that absorb the electricity… and that Pichu must be a baby not yet able to control his electricity. In other words, pichu needs more electric charge- She explained –Do you have any other electric pokémon?

-Mmmm… yes, Lux my Luxray- Hikari replied quickly.

-That'll do, have your Luxray transfer some electricity to Pichu and he should be better, if not bring him to me- Nurse Joy handed the electric rodent back to her.

-Great- Hikari turned to her partner –Let's get everyone out to eat and for Pichu to feel better.

* * *

-Alright Pichu, hold Lux's tail. Lux use thunder, but remember, weakly as not to hurt him- Hikari explained, as all the pokémon were outside chatting and resting. Pichu grabbed the star on Lux's tail and she started running an electrical current trough it towards Pichu.

The smal mouse closed his eyes shut and endured a bit as he got used to the electricity back in his system, once he felt better he let go and smiled –Pichu pichu!

-Bun buneary!- Riri said as she approached and offered one of her poffin to the pichu, he looked at it and accepted it, Riri smiled and petted the baby though he backed up and "complained" about the petting, Hikari just laughed and went to eat with Shinji

-It's kinda weird that you didn't name Pichu yet- He commented cassually.

-Yeah, you're right- She replied simply –I guess I just like to call him "little pichu", I mean he's so adorable…- She laughed –By the way, how does it evole into Pikachu?- Shinji said nothing and just looked away –Hey don't go ignoring me, just say it- She pouted.

The boy sighed –Via happiness towards their trainer.

Hikari just blinked *That's gonna take a while…*

After having some lunch, both trainers went back out to check their pokémon. Riri seemed to want to chat with Pichu and the pokémon just looked somewhat annoyed. Lux rested beside the two, Evoli was playfully bitting at Noctail's ear, Dusk was resting on a nearby tree and then in the center of the field something interesting was going on. Ro seemed to be giving some indications to Flora as she tried to concentrate on a green energy sphere in her mouth, Pixy stared in amazement how Karuma shot a powerful fire sttack to the sky, similar to a flamethrower but stronger, while Kaito just stared curiously how Torrent tried to control some water under his paws to create a waterfall.

-What are all you three doing?- Hikari asked impressed, both trainers pulled out their pokédex –Flora is learning energy ball and Torrent waterfall- She commented feeling proud.

-Quilava is learning overheat- The boy said.

-Wow… all three mid-stage starters learning new attacks- Hikari said excitedly –Let's see- She went up to Ro and Flora –Hey Flora… smeone told me once that in order to master energy ball you need to use the same energy as the bullet seed –The girl explained.

-Torte- Ro nodded, Flora looked at both and closed her eyes concentrating, she opened her mouth and a small green sphere appeared. It lasted a few seconds and then dissapated away.

-Bay bay…- She sighed discouraged.

-Come on, at least you know how to collect the energy and with Ro's help I'm sure it'll be easier, speaking of you know enegy ball?- She asked Ro canging subject.

Shinji had heard as he saw Karumapractice her overheat, the flames were very powerful, it seemed almost perfect, just needed some more control –No, but he did years ago- He commented.

-You just keep going and you'll master it, I know you can do it- Hikari said kindly, petting Flora.

-Bay bay!- The bayleef answered happily.

Hikari turned to her other pokémon, her own starter –Torrent, you're trying to control waterfall are't you? I've just seen that attack like twice I believe, it could be difficult- She said thoughtfully.

-Prinplop!- Torrent lowered his gaze –Prinprin priplop!- He extended his fins and under his feet appeared a water current that elevated him slightly, doing a bridge-like shape and then falling back down, the water dissipating away.

-Hmmm- Hikari looked at her starter –Maybe before trying to rise up too much you should try just keeping control- The Prinplup nodded and tried the attack once more.

-Baaayy bay!- Flora shot an energy ball of acceptable size, but it went straight to Karuma, the wuilava dug her way underground immediately to evade and appeared back to surface right in front of Flora, ho panicked and started apologizing profusely.

-Quila qui- Karuma sighed –Quilava, quiquiqui- She said staring up at her seriously.

-Bay? Bayleef bay?- Flora stared at her impressed for some reason, Karuma nodded, Ro raised his gaze.

-Torterra! Tor terra terra!- All the pokémon turned to see him and then moved away from the field as Karuma ran up to Shinji, said something and then ran to another side of the field, Flora did te same with Hikari on the other side.

-Apractice battle- Shinji mumbled understanding.

-Between Karuma and Flora? You sure?- Hikari asked, both nodded –Alright- Both trainers stood by their pokémon's sides –Let's start then, Flora use bulet seed, let's practice for your enegy ball!

-Baaaay!- Flora shot the bullet seed towards Karuma.

-Quilava overheat!- The overheat countered the bullet seed and almost hit Flora, but she jumped out of the way.

-A-amazing, she's so strong- Hikari said having been taken by surprise.

-Dig!- Karuma went underground and appeared under Flora, who had no time to avoid the hit –Swift!

Hikari frowned, she wouldn't allow herself to be fooled for much longer –Bullet seed!- Both attacks clashed –Now… enegy ball!- The energy ball shot just like before, though it missed by justa few feet –Daaw, let's change plans, magical leaf!- Flora shook the leaf in her head and a bunch of colorful ones went towards Karuma.

-Flame wheel!- Karuma surrounded herself in flames and burnt al the leaves in her way, gicinga direct hit to Flora, who stumbled on the ground. Karuma jumped back to the center of the field with a smirk.

Then to everyone's surprise, Karuma started glowing an intense white –Wow, Karuma is going to evolve!- Hikari said excitedly. All the other pokémon stared at the quilava with expectation at the big moment.

But the pokémon seemed to panick and closed her eyes, concentrating. The glow dissapeared –Quilaaaa…- She said tired.

-N-no way- Hikari said –Karuma… you don't want to evolve?- She asked going up to her and crouching nex to the pokémon. Karuma looked at her, for a moment she seemed scared, doubtful. She lowered her gaze and sook her head –If you evolved you'd be a…- She tried to remember, she was sure she had heard of the evolution.

-If you evolved you'd be a Typhlosion- Shinji finished as he approached next to Flora and Torrent.

-Quila! Quilava quiquiqui quilava!- Karuma shook her head frantically at the mention of the pokémon, she started glowing again and resisted evolution again. This time she fell down tired.

-Oh no! We need to take her to nurse Joy- Hikari said picking up Karuma in her arms , Torrent looked at his tainer seriously and nodded. Shinji sollowed them leaving the other pokémon behind somewhat worried for the whole indicent.

-Nurse Joy! We have a problem- Hikari called approaching the counter desk –Karuma is about to evolve but she's trying to cancel it and now she's passed out.

-Chansey bring in a hospital bed for fire-types now- The nurse told her helper pokémon. Chansey quickly brought a white hospital bed and Hikari placed Karuma in it, then the nurse and the pink pokémon dissapeared down the hallway. Hikari sighed and turned to her starter beside her –Smething like this has already happened before, right Torrent?

-Prin- The pokémon looked down –Prinplop? Prinprinplop prin?- He stared up at the coordinator.

-You have seen this happen before?- Shinji asked, up until now he had just kept silent, to be quite honest he didn't seem to fully understand what was going on.

-Yeah once, Torrent when he was a Piplup didn't want to evolve at all and I got really worried when he also got weakened from trying to endure it. After some problems, the nurse Joy from Tatsunami gave me an everstone and Piplup used it for a good while- She explained as all three (including Torrent) walked back to their room in the pokémon center.

-But he did evolve- He commented.

-Well yeah just some months ago… it was while you saved me from some ariados right?- She said to the pokémon smiling, the Prinplup nodded –We've grown a lot together and he's not afraid or insecure as back then, he's gotten really strong… and isn't as soiled as before- She added jokingly.

-Prinplop!- Torrent complained. Reaching the room Hikari immediately searched up something in her bag until she found a small box, inside there was a grey oval stone, it had the size of her palm and surprisingly soft.

-Here it is, an everstone- She showed it –If Karuma doesn't want to evolve she can have it- She said kindly, then noticed her traveling partner's conflicted gaze –Hm? What's wrong Shin?

-Quilava doesn't want to evolve but if she was a Typhlosion she'd be stronger –He simply commented –Evolving is part of a pokémon's life, it's something natural in them especially if not by stones or the like, I don't understand why she wouldn't want to.

-Well, when a poémon evolves it's a permanent change, they'll never be able to go back and be the same so I think it's ok to think it for a moment… maybe Karuma doesn't like Typhlosion… maybe she's simply scared about evolving and needs some time like Torrent- She said gesturing to the Prinplup –I don't know but her feelings are also very important so we have to wait and see what's her decision- The girl said, standing up and leaving the room. Torrent stared at the trainer one last time and then went after the coordinator.

* * *

 _-Quilava qui quiquiqui!- A quilava ran at full speed trought the forest near the fire tunnel. He kept turning back knowing that ferocious pokémon was following him, e went trough some bushes and found a small colony: a bunch of quilava and small cyndaquil, and even some eggs that had not yet hatched -QUILAVAAAA!- He yelled out, the rest all turned immediately._

 _A small female cyndaquil watched the whole scene with her two brothers. Her father, the lead Quilava, approached the newly arrived one –Quilava qui?_

 _-Qui quilava!_ _Qui quilava qui!- He warned the presence of the pokémon following him, all the other quilava seemed to get scared and worried and the mothers started taking their babies to guard them in the small underground caves hidden in the area, created by their own « dig » moves. The small cyndaquil saw her father impressed but also seemingly annoyed and conflicted at the news of the cary creature, she could alse see her mom take one of her brothers to the hidden spots as evacuation method. In just a few seconds the peaceful surroundings had turned into tension and fear…_

 _The other quilava started hiding away as well, but her father didn't… the small cyndaquil just stared without understanding much how he just stayed there, as if waiting for the opponent to appear. Whas he really doing that? Was he gonna fight… whatever his opponent was? Her mother came back and swiftly took her other brother away. Then a huge pokémon appeared in the field, the cyndaquil stared in fearl, curling up closer to the ground._

 _The creature had her same colors and in a way looked similar to her and her parents but bigger and with flames erupting from his neck –Raaaaaah!- The pokemon roared, right fist surrounded by fire and hitting her father._

 _-Cynda!- The little one exclaimed terrified, she ran up to her dad-Cyndaquil?_ _Cyndacyn?- She shook him a bit,t eh quilava stared at her and his eyes widened in panic._

 _-Quilava qui!- He ordered her to escape as soon as possible._

 _-Tawraaaaah!-The intruder yelled once more, an orange sphere formed in his mouth and his father quickly jumped upt o his feet, seconds later an hyperbeam was fired towards both._

 _-CYNDA!- The little one was paralyzed at the powerful enegy beam._ _Her father jumped right in time to shoot out a strong flamethrower, but even that wasn't enough to face the attack and he received damage, falling back some feet._

 _-Quilava qui!- Her mother appeared, she approached the male quilava, he just told her to leave and take the cyndaquil, the female quilava nodded sadly, took the small on in her back and ran off without looking back._

 _The poor cyndaquil could only stare how her father got further and further away, the leader sacrificing for the group. Later on she understood that the pokémon, a Typhlosion, had been part of the same clan but had been exiled long before she had even hatched, and had came back for revenge. She bitterly remembered that was the last time she saw her father, a hero, with a strange mix of sadness and satisfaction and sadnessseeing his family walk away and turning to face the beast –Cynda…_ _CYNDAAAA!_

* * *

-QUILA!- Karuma woke up with a startle and panted heavily… it had been all a dream, or better said, a nightmare… that ugly memory…

She looked trought the window on the room, it was getting late and she was in one of the recovering rooms in the pokémon center, she wondered where were Hikari and Shinji. She noticed then that near her there was a plate with some pokémon food and a poffin, she ignored the first one and decided to eat the poffin to cheer herself up.

A few moments later the door opened and Hikari came in –Karuma, you're awake- She said relieved.

-Quilava…- The fire starter sighs, lowering her gaze.

Hikari chuckled –I see you ate the poffin…- She commented, but Karuma stil didn't look at her or say anything –Karuma I talked to everyone, and Shinji too, if you don't want to evolve that's fine, it's your own choice- The coordinator assured, the quilava turned to her and then lowered her gaze once more conflicted. Then she started shinning again, she shut her eyes close and endured the energy once more, the white shine went away -You're not going to evolve?- The quilava shook her head frantically –Then I have something for you- She showed something in her hand, it was a small pendant with three small grey rocks as chains, they were oval-shaped and soft to the touch –Do you see the one in the midde?- She pointed to it –It's an everstone, as long as you have it with you you won't evolve, that way you don't have to keep forcing and tiring yourself being nervous- She put the pendant on her –The thread is special, it's non-flammable, nurse Joy gave it to me so don't worry about burning it- She smiled.

Karuma stared at her with shiny eyes and then grinned and jumped to lick her cheek, without thinking twice she jumped out of bed and ran outside, dashing trough the halways until she reached the main lobby where Shinji was talking to nurse Joy –QUILA!- She exclaimed happily and proud.

-Oh there you are- Nuse Joy said –I see you're feeling better, and that pendant looks good on you, Hikari made it with lots of care.

Karuma nodded and rubbed against Shinji's feet taring at him with her adorable brilliant red eyes.

Shinji sighed –It doesn't matter if you evolve or not… you're already strong.

-Quila!


	40. The grand race!

**39- The grand race!**

It was a beautiful morning with clear skies, the sun shone down strongly as Hikari and Shinji as they walked up to the next town that separated them from Olivine city –There it is! Reikishi town! - Hikari pointed as they finally saw the town not too far.

-It's about time- Shinji added.

-Yes, I'm hungry.

-You're always hungry- He commented looking at her trough the corner of his eye.

-That's not true! - She objected.

-Of course it is- He said chuckling.

-Is not! - The girl complained.

-LUXRAAAAAY!- A strong roar was suddenly heard; both turned and saw behind them a Luxray running full speed, she had a collar with some kind of leash on it that was being held by none other than Egumi, who was riding a skate herself.

-Egumi! - Hikari exclaimed in surprise.

-Huh? Oh, Luxray stop! - The redhead ordered, the electric pokémon stopped –Hikari Shinji, we meet again- She greeted.

-Ohh… your Luxio evolved? - The blue-haired girl asked impressed.

-That's right, it happened during the Ecruteak gym battle- She answered as she petted the pokémon on the back –We're entering this month's race.

-Race? - Both trainers asked at the same time.

-Yeah, there will be a race here in Reikishi, you need to use a pokémon that's obviously big and strong enough to carry you as you ride one of these- She said stomping on the skate for emphasis, it was red with a yellow lightning bolt –We've been training since yesterday, it's actually pretty entertaining and since she's newly evolved and needed to get used to her new body it has also helped us a lot. Luxray in as electric pokémon but speed it their lowest attribute- She explained as she stared at the pokémon –Besides, were not only training speed, the prize is a free ticket for the Cianwood ferry- she shrugged.

-And you've already won the Olivine badge?

-Just a couple of days ago- She smirked –You haven't right? - She looked at Shinji who just looked away, Egumi laughed quietly –I imagined, but oh well gotta go, the race is tomorrow and we're giving final touches, it was good to see you…- She bid farewell and took position again in the skate –Now Luxray, if you do good this time you'll get double lunch.

-Lux! - Luxray ran quickly, doing long strides rather than just running. When they peeked down the hill they were on they saw many trainers and pokémon also practicing for the race. Some of them did short 2 or 3-person races while others simply ran at full speed or did curves and avoided rocks practicing evasiveness.

-That looks somewhat dangerous- Hikari said, thought she was intrigued she thought she would surely fall if she tried.

-It is if you don't know how to ride a skate- The boy beside her mentioned –Come on, we need to go to the pokémon center- He added turning.

-Yep- Hikari followed after him.

* * *

-You're going to enter the race?!- The blue-haired girl exclaimed to her partner, surprised.

-That's what I intend to- He replied calmly.

-And what pokémon will you use? Dusk?

-It's not a bad choice but I had another one in mind- When the girl stared confusedly at him he just pointed at one of the pokémon eating among the group.

-Y-you mean Lux?- The electric pokémon turned immediately after hearing her name and went over to the two trainers –Lux… would you like-?- The coordinator started but was swiftly interrupted.

-Luxray, we're participating in the race tomorrow- Shinji stated, Lux seemed to agree right then and just nodded happily.

-And… have you done this before? - Hikari asked the boy unsure, he just smirked back.

* * *

-LUXRAAAAAY! - Lux ran at full speed crossing the hills as she pulled the leash held by the purple-haired trainer.

Hikari stared from afar –Wow, he has some practice…- She said impressed –Uh?- She turned to another Luxray who was cutting closet o Lux –It's Egumi…

Lux ran excitedly, to her surprise it wasn't that hard to run and pull at the extra weight that was her trainer, she just needed to better her speed and practice a bit on the evasiveness. Then a normal-colored Luxray approached and aligned net to her, they looked at each other through the corner of their eyes but kept their pace, Egumi also turned to the boy next to her –Yo Shinji! Couldn't say no to a challenge now could you? - She said with a playful but challenging tone.

-No, so you better get ready to lose tomorrow- The boy replied.

-We'll see about that, Luxray speed up!

-Luxray!- The blue Luxray speed up as said, leaving the yellow one behind in no time, the latter growled angrily and without any need for words she went faster as well. Both glared at each other and growled trying to surpass the other.

Egumi stared at them with some curiosity –Hey Shinji, does your Luxray has the "rivalry" ability? - She asked.

-She's no longer in my team but yes, yours too right?

-Yeah… seems like this is no longer just a race, it's a fight to see who's better, or in this case, faster- The redhead murmured.

-Lux!/Ray!- Both pokémon turned to opposite sides at the same time as they had reached the limit on the terrain and in front of them was a steep ladder. They stopped gradually after turning and looked up with their trainers.

-That will be part of the racing track tomorrow-The red-eyed girl said, they stared at the place for a few seconds and then went back to doing their thing -…Come on Luxray, we need to keep practicing!

Lux and Shinji saw them leave and the trainer turned to the pokémon –Us too.

-Lux! - She nodded.

* * *

It was the next day and unlike the previous one, there were some gray clouds on the sky, however that didn't discourage anyone or stopped the race –Now we welcome everyone, ladies and gentlemen, Reikishi town is proud to present the monthly pokémon race, today's winner will receive not only the trophy and the title but also they'll win a free ferry ticket to Cianwood city!- An excited voice was heard by the speakers of the area where all the public waited patiently the start of the race. Hikari was in the steps with Pichu and Riri alongside her, the small mouse pokémon had wanted to go with his trainer but couldn't, while Riri just stayed to "cheer him" and cheer Shinji and Lux on.

In the field, all the competitors and their pokémon were getting ready for the race, taking position at the line –I'll explain the race's rules- A feminine voice said this time –The track will take the competitors to the outskirts of Reikishi town, following a long road through the forest, the hills and the mountain area until finally they reach the Reikishi bridge that leads to Olivine. There, everyone must take a flag to prove they've reached the indicated area and come back with it to the starting line which will then become the goal. There isn't a specific track to follow during the race so trainers are free to choose their own paths… and remember, you can't attack other participants!- She explained, saying the last part as a warning – Now that everything is clear and our competitors are in place…!- The woman continued.

-Let's begin this race where speed will shine!- In the screen on top of the starting point the words "Get ready" appeared as everyone tensed and prepared their stances, then "Ready" and with a loud sound cutting tension the word "Run!" appeared in green, and all trainers and pokémon started the race.

As soon as everyone started running though, a light rain started falling too, some of the fire or rock-type pokémon such as Rapidash and Rhyhorn immediately seemed highly bothered by it, losing control, backing, and even crashing against others creating a lot of chaos. However Lux avoided and escaped all the problems quickly and along with other competitors, ran fast trough the green fields, which soon lead up to the forest area.

Back in the stands at the starting line all the spectators were watching the race through screens that showed the live footage from the helicopter and the flying pokémon that followed the competitors –The trainers are already at the forest! Here they'll have to be very careful with the trees! - The voice said trough the speakers.

-Luxray, concentrate on avoiding the trees, we can make up for speed later- Shinji told the electric pokémon, who nodded with a growl and started moving and zigzagging to avoid the trees and find an easy path, a task made even harder thanks to the falling rain. She reduced the speed to concentrate. In front of them a couple of trainers crashed and fell down tangled, being left behind, and even a scyther trainer had trouble when the pokémon's leash got caught in a low branch as it flew.

* * *

Hikari saw the race in the screens, focusing on the ones that showed Shinji and Lux of course, but also looking at the terrible crashes and falls –Wow… a lot of participants are being left behind very quickly, there's only a few ahead now and Shinji has managed very well.

-Pichu pichu!- The small pokémon said crossing his arms and nodding as if saying it was "obvious" his trainer was the best, Riri looked at him amusedly.

-He isn't the only one though- The girl mumbled more to herself, both pokémon turned back to the screen and immediately saw who she was talking about.

* * *

As soon as they left the small forest behind, Egumi and Shinji ran off at the same time from between the trees, both Luxray were head to head, the trainers looked at each other and then focused ahead again –Now Luxray, go faster!- Shinji said.

-We won't stay behind, speed up! - Egumi ordered.

-Now is the time to recover the speed lost in the forest- The announcer said –And in the lead we have two Luxray tied head to head. Neither of them gives an inch and it seems as if they fly through the hills!

Egumi saw the mountainous area after the last hill –Luxray go right now!- The blue Luxray answered and just headed right, passing the last hill and climbing up a tight rocky path at the right.

-Keep straight Luxray!- The yellow Luxray also answered with a characteristic "lux" and kept straight up ahead, continuing through the central and wider area around the place, a few meters behind other 6 or so competitors were following him along the same path *What is she plotting?* The boy thought –Come on Luxray, let's get to the bridge quick!

* * *

It seems like the trainer Egumi and her Luxray have taken another path, could it be a shortcut? Meanwhile on the main path, trainer Shinji and his Luxray are in first place!

-Look they've arrived at the bridge! - The female voice yelled, the public started getting even more excited.

-Come on Lux! - Hikari yelled.

* * *

The rain wouldn't stop falling, making it harder to see the path ahead, but Lux and Shinji were determined. The arrived at the bridge, where they saw a bunch of small colorful flags placed in a horizontal line –We're first- He said with a smirk, seeing all flags were still there.

-Not so fast!- Egumi and her Luxray appeared from the right and rushing towards the flags, the blue Luxray slowed down a bit and with a quick movement Egumi took a yellow-colored one, then the pokémon went back to running, gave an U-turn passing by Shinji's and Lux's side with an air of victory.

Lux seemed annoyed for being second place and without slowing down she ran up to the flags and with a jump caught an orange one in her mouth, turning and running to catch up with Egumi and her Luxray, Shinji just told her –Careful, if you lose that flag, we'll lose- Lux just nodded unable to answer and sped up.

* * *

-What a surprise! Egumi took a shortcut and now she's in the first place!

-The rain seems to have got worse now; the competitors aren't doing so well in these conditions and may not be able to finish the race.

-But of course, the rain makes it harder to see and slows them down!

Hikari heard those words from the two through the speakers as she concentrated on the screens from the roofed stands, many of the participants were slowing down drastically or stopping altogether, and there were even more collisions!

-It seems like this race is only between Egumi and Shinji now who are still in first and second place!

* * *

-Luxray that rain doesn't matter, right? It can't stop us! - The redhead said as she held the leash tied to the pokémon's collar. They were leaving the rocky area now, in which it was easy to slip and fall thanks to the rain.

A few meters behind Lux and Shinji also didn't seem to care about the rain, but it did give them problems, it was then when the pokémon decided to use a special ability every Luxray has… their incredible sight. Her red and orange eyes shone and her vision cleared up a lot more. Fearlessly, she sped up, biting the little flag in her mouth harder… Lux approached Egumi.

* * *

-Now they're back in the forest area… but none of them slow down! - An impressed exclamation was heard –Oh but… what's this? - The camera focused more on the two Luxray –Of course! Both Luxray are using their marvelous eyesight to avoid the trees and guide themselves through the rain.

-With this secret card, nothing can stop them!

-Lux, Shin, you guys can do it…- Hikari said, Riri supported the idea along with Pichu, both with serious expressions waiting for them to approach.

-Here come the two participants! ... It's hard to know who is in first place… Huh?! They're both head to head! - Everyone stopped looking at the screen and turned to the area where Shinji and Egumi with their two Luxray were approaching, some people even stood up, everyone expectantly of the final part.

Neither of the Luxray was giving up an inch, both with brilliant eyes ran across the rain and the grass, their trainers holding an iron grip on the leashes as they skillfully skated across the plains being pulled by the electric pokémon. Far away a thunder crackled and Egumi shouted an order –Let's go Luxray! There is the goal!

-Luxray let's win this! - Shinji said, both fought for the first place, debating it and switching it around as they advanced, they were very close.

-They've almost arrived. Here they are! And…- Both Luxray crossed the finish line –FNISHED!- They slowed down gradually until stopping a few meters ahead, trainers and pokémon, along the public all turned to the screen –It's a photo finish!- In the screen there was an aerial look second by second thanks to the camera under the screen at the finish line –The winners are… Both Luxray crossed at the same time! - In the screen there could be seen how both noses where identical crossing the line, at the same height and distance, the only difference was their color and that Lux was carrying the orange flag in her mouth.

-Which means that this is a tie, Shinji, Egumi and both Luxray win! - The female voice said excited.

Both competitors, alongside their Luxray, turned to each other and seemed to agree with the result as the rain kept falling, completely ruining the confetti that had been released automatically after crossing the finish line.

* * *

A few moments later the prizes had been handed. Neither of them kept the trophy and since it couldn't be "divided" in half they decided it was better that way, after all, the important thing was the title. A medal was handed to each Luxray and of course, the free ferry ticket for each.

A couple of hours later all three trainers were at the pokémon center eating something, just like the two Luxray and some of the other pokémon. It had stopped raining but the air was still humid.

-So… that Pichu hatched from the egg- The redhead stated.

-That's right. Hikari said –Isn't it adorable?- Egumi didn't answer and simply kept eating, Hikari didn't mind much and continued eating too, after her third bite she sighed –So I guess I have to buy my ferry ticket to Cianwood alone- She murmured.

-Speaking of! - Egumi seemed to remember something –I think it's a good idea if you come to Cianwood too- She said.

-Why? - Hikari asked confused –What about Olivine and the Olivine gym?

-That's what I mean- The redhead took a sip of her drink and then spoke again –From what she told me after our battle, there seems to be a problem at Cianwood and they needed Amphy, leader Mikan's Ampharos, so she went there. Waiting won't do much good because she would take some days- She explained.

-So, Mikan won't be at the gym for some days…- Shinji seemed thoughtful for a moment –I think it'll be best to leave in that case, and then on our way to Mahogany I could come by again and challenge her.

Hikari sighed –I wanted to stay in Olivine a couple of days…


	41. Traversing Whirl Islands, Disaster!

**40- Traversing Whirl Islands, Disaster!**

-Bye Olivine…- Hikari mumbled as she stared somewhat depressed how the Olivine port. Shinji, Egumi and her had already boarded and were going to Cianwood.

-Come on Hikari, don't be like that- Egumi said approaching –I don't really came much about this but you'll love it, this place is really pretty- She said. Shinji also approached, both had been talking about training tactics.

-Really?! I need to see that!- She quickly cheered up much to the redhead's surprise –When will we arrive?

-It won't be a long trip, just some hours, apparently around the evening- Shinji asked.

-Pichu…- Pichu sighed clinging to his shoulder.

-I have enough time- She said smiling and then went to visit the place, she definitely wanted to see the inside, after all, she had bought her ticket for a reason!

Egumi sighed and turned to the boy at her side, who had done the same thing but with resignation- Hey, has your Pichu already been in a battle?

-No, not yet, though he's practiced but he hasn't had a real battle yet- The boy said sincerely, Pichu tilted his head interested.

-What do you say to one?- Egumi pulled out a poké ball to see.

* * *

Hikari walked along the inside of the ferry, the inside was like a pokémon center. It had a couple of places to buy food and tables to sit at to eat and chat, and there were even some vendors. As she walked along the posts, the girld identified someone she knew –Mmm… this looks delicious.

-Valita?

The girl turned –Hikari! Nice to see you, heading to Cianwood?

-Yeah, I guess you too- The coordinator said smiling –Where is your sister?

-Uhh I think in the boat's bow… I left her behind because she met with the Espeon girl, you know, Esper, and both started arguing until they decided to have a battle. Since I didn't want to get caught in the middle I just decided to come here and look around- She smiled at the last part.

-So you two and Esper are also here, wow… we all reunite again- The blue-haired girl said mostly to herself.

-Shouldn't you be with Shinji? Where is he now?- The brunette asked as she handed the money to buy something.

-We came here with Egumi, those two must be around talking- She replied. Vali took her food and both started walking and chatting around as the older one ate.

-So Egumi, Esper, Shinji and you, and us two… mmm it seems we're all together again, I guess you're going to the Cianwood gym right?

-That's right, Olivine's leader isn't at the gym so we're going to Cianwood to challenge its leader in the meantime. Though I'd like to know if there will be a contest soon or something- She murmured.

Both kept talking about the gyms and what had happened since the last time they met, with some congratulations from Vali for the newly hatched Pichu and Eevee. Everything was going well until a man arrived trying to sell them a Magikarp or something, thought both girls declined he still kept insisting…

* * *

Upon arriving at the boat's bow to have their battle, Shinji and Egumi found jnone other than Eifi and Esper in the field. The first one petting her delcatty who seemed tired after a battle, as she yelled out some things to the girl on the other side of the field, who also spat back words with her Espeon passed out in her arms.

-You're not even that good, I don't know how a lousy coordinator like you thinks they're better than me!

-You shouldn't even be a trainer, you think you're a big dealjust because you're the daughter of someone important but your attitude is awful!

-Well look who's talking!

-You know what? We tied, I don't want to continue this stupid argument with yo-!

-Stop giving excuses, you know very well this battle was mine already!

Egumi stood bewteen both, she wasn't the type to care about other people's problems but all the yelling was driving her crazy, apart from the fact that everyone was staring at the two trainers yelling which was starting to become a problem –SHUT UP ALREADY DAMNIT!- The redhead said, making them both fall silent. She glared at both girls –Stop with all this drama, your battle is over so clear the field and if you're gonna fight each other… do it somewhere else!

The orange haired girl looked away from her opponent –Egumi is right- Esper returned her espeon and she returned her Delcatty –This is over and we've done enough- She stood up and started walking away as she mumbled something about finding her sister.

Esper on the other hand, just approached the railing on the boat's bow to breath some "ocean air" and see if her anger subsided. The trainer that were gonna have their battle now took their places. Pichu came down from Shinji's choulder as Egumi tossed a poké ball up in the air, from it came out a beautiful pokémon with serpentine body, colored cream, blue and red. The end of its tail looked like a fan and at both sides of its head there were long red streaks similar to hair, apart from two antennas above its eyes and a horn at the back of her head. The pokémon pronounced its name with a melodic voice –Miiiilo…- It looked down at the small mouse pokémon who seemed somewhat intimidated by its size.

-Since it's that Pichu's first battle and taking in consideration he's a baby I'll give you type advantage Shinji- The girl said –My Milotic doesn't like battling too much but that doesn't mean she isn't well trained- She smirked.

With a simple "Hn" Shinji replied, Pichu stared at his opponent with a serious face –He isn't so inexpert, he's practiced his attacks with Luxray.

* * *

-I should have used iron tail…- Eifi murmured as she walked around searching her sister, she quickly found her alongside Hikari –Hi sis, hi Hikari- She greeted with still a serious voice.

-Wow what happened? The battle went so bad you don't even get surprised of seeing Hikari?- The brunette asked.

-Ah no, it's not that, actualy we tied but Egumi stopped an argument between me and Esper and I saw Shinji was with her so I assumed Hikari would be here too- The Hoenn girl explained greeting Hikari with a wave and a warmer smile –They're going to battle now.

-A battle?

-Yep, I managed to see a Milotic and a Pichu, since when does Shinji have a Pichu?- The coordinator asked curiously, it wasn't a pokémon you'd expect from him.

-Pichu?! Let's go! It's his first battle I need to see it!- Hikari ran where the girl had came from, the two Hanaki sisters followed her. When they reached the boat's bow they saw the battle had already started, Pichu jumped and grabbed the opponent's tail.

*He's tring to go for a close attack* The water pokémon's trainer thought –Milotic, shake him off of you!- The Milotic shook her tail wildly trying to make the little electric mouse let go but he was holding on with all his strenght.

-Thundershock!

-Aqua tail!

Picu's cheeks sparked with electricity but Milotic was faster, her tail shone blue and some water waves came from it, hitting Pichu. When he let go he released his electric attack, that unluckily for the Milotic went trought the water and also made a direct hit thought not that strong. Pichu fell back on his feet and Shinji took adavantage of every second –Now doubleslap and thunderpunch!- The little electric mouse ran and started hitting the opponent everywhere, each slap charged with electricity.

Once the attack was finished Pichu backed up with a jump, taking a safe distance from Milotic just in case – Egumi spoke up –An excelent combo, but you'll need much more than that to defeat mi Milotic. Now, aqua ring!- She ordered.

-Miiiii- Milotic surrounded herself with water rings taht by nature healed some of her damage, the water-type pokémon opened her eyes again, she was recovered and ready to keep fightning.

-Iron tail!

-Dodge it!

Milotic's iron tail was too fast and though Pichu tried to jump away to avoid it, it landed a direct hit –Now hydro pump!- A powerful water blast hit the unsuspecting Pichu, who didn't have time to evade after the last hit. The poor thing was left completely soaked with spiral eyes –Seems like I win- The red-eyed girl said.

-Daaww…- Hikari mumbled somwhat dissapointed, though Pichu had done great for being his first ever battle.

Shinji returned Pichu to his pokéball to rest –Hn, it was good to be his first battle, beside, it's obvious that a baby wouldn't be able to beat a Milotic like yours- He said.

-That's very true- Vali added, approaching along with her sister and Hikari.

Shinji sighed –So you're all here, you two, Mao and Egumi.

-Seems like it, and since that's the case…- The blue haired girl said as she looked at her pokétch –Why don't we all go get something to eat?- She smiled.

-If my sis hasn't already ruined her appetite- Eifi said with a chuckle.

The rest had agreed with the idea, and Esper, who had already calmed down and had seen the battle too, went with the group. To summarize Mao wouldn't stop commenting about Shinji's and Egumi's battle, the orange-haired Hanaki tried to ignore her the best she could while her sister Vali chatted with Hikari. From time to time Egumi and Eifi gave their opinions on the various subjects that arose and little by little they all relaxed as an old group of friends sharing stories. They talked about their best battles, their worst defeats, their pokémon and even their evolutions, until finally one of the six asked something a bit strange…

-Hmmm, what's the worst thing you've done to one of your pokémon?- Everyone stared at the person –I mean, not trying to sound evil or something, just something that happened out of anger or without meaning to, something stupid… that sort of thing- A shrug.

-Well…- Eifi started thoughfully –I think it was once when Maraya was still a Skitty, I got mad at her because of a dumb battle and yelled angrily at her, she got all sad and even got somewhat scared of me. Then I understood what I had done and apologized to her, I felt awful- The orange-haired girl declared looking down, hiding it by pecking at her food.

-Well…- Vali thought for a moment –Tach! Once poor Tach was hurt and I insisted on continuing the battle, I guess I got carried away by the annoyance I had against my opponent and I didn't think much on him at that moment- She said as she side-stared at her sister and Esper- I didn't see he was at his limit and he ended up really hurt because of me- She looked down too- But that's something else… Egumi?- She turned to the girl across from her.

-Well I…- She seemed to think for a moment- The worst?... I don't know- She said nervous- Pass!- She stared at the boy in front of her.

-Hey is not fair- Eifi mentioned.

Shinji thouhgt on it too, Hikari was somewhat interested on what he would say thought she had a bad feeling- I think that…. Technically it was that stupid bet, it's something I shouldn't have done- She shook her head.

-Bet?- The red-eyed girl asked, raising her gaze from her plate to see him.

-In my travels over Kanto I knew a guy named Tatewaki, he was a pokémon hunter but even so we had a sort of rivalry. One day we were trying to catch the same Rhydon and we had a battle, he said my Turtwig was pathetic so I told him that Grovyle was no better, we started arguing and he wante to make a bet… we'd have a battle, if he won he'd keep my Turtwig and if I won I'd keep his Grovyle- He explained.

-EEHHH?!- The five girls exclaimed loudly, though they inmediately hushed down trying to divert the atention.

-Betting pokémon?

-That's illegal.

-Sounds bad…

-So what happened?!

-His grovyle evolved into a Sceptile and the battle got complicated but even then we won, however an officer Jenny came and he fled- He commented.

-Wow… your turtwig must have been very powerful- Eifi said- And I guess you were lucky that the officer Jenny had arrived just in time.

-Sort of, actually the Rhydon had a trainer and they had been searching for it- The boy answered- I honestly didn't knew it and I told that to the officer but I suspect Tatewaki did know.

They kept chatting for a while longer and so the afternoon passed by fast as a Pidgeot. The split and decided to wander around the ferry some more. Hikari, who was know acompained by Vali and Eifi went out to the boat's prow once more. The sky was starting to look a dark gray color and the water moved in an unnerving way, nothing like in the morning. The water-type pokémon that had been seen around the ferry too now had dissapeared. At first they didn't pay much attention as it was probably just a storm but in just half an hour more the sea got turbulent, the sky darkened and a heavy rain started to fall. All the passengers ran inside to avoid getting soaked.

-W-what's going on?!- The brunette said, when she looked up her eyes widened –Oh no…- She mumbled, a resounding thunderclap fell in the distance, lightning up the sky for a split of second.

-What is it?- Her sister and Hikari followed her line of dight and immediately got worried.

-W-WHIRLPOOLS!- The blue-haired girl exclaimed afraid.

In that moment a voice was heard over the intercom – Attention all passengers, please enter the indoors of the ferry, there is a group of whirlpools ahead and we'll take some evasive maneuvers to avoid them, this could delay us a bit but we ask you to remain calm- The voice was heard, slow and professional as if it was an everyday occurrence, maybe that was the case and they had nothing to worry about… Hikari sure hoped so- For your own security please head to the indoors area!- He repeated.

-Aahh let's go!- Eifi called and all three rushed in.

The waves had become huge and exploded against the deck of the ship, rocking it from side to side. The rain, accompanied by winds and thunder, was scary and lashed out at everything.

-The stom keeps getting worse, the ferry is moving way too much- Vali said scaredly.

-It'll be really diffuclt to pass if there' a storm like this- Eifi said worried.

-Where are Shinji and the rest?- Sinnoh's coordinator asked, worried about the wellbeing of the rest of the group as the people around her got increasingly nervous and made her nervous too.

* * *

-Damn, we can't go on like this- Esper said, tense.

-If this keeps up- Egumi said- We may have to go back to Olivine or the ferry will sink!

-D-Don't say that!- The lavenderahired girl yelped terrified.

A stronger wave lashed out at the ferry, making it jerk sharply and in that moment the voice on the intercom was heard again- We're trying to elude the whirlpools up ahead but their strenght is more than the expected. For your safety we ask all passengers to head to the lifeboats. Please refrain from trying to use your water-type or flying-type pokémon as the storm may be too harsh for them. Help others and make sure no one stays behind but please remain calm and collected- Once more it was slow and calm, putting lots f emphasis on the orders.

However as expected, people started getting desperate and ran to the lifeboats –Shit we have to go!- Egumi exclaimed, Esper followed her immediately but stopped upon seeing the boy was not after them.

-Ikari! Are you just going to stand there?!- She yelled out equally worried and annoyed.

-Yeah yeah I know- He started running with them, pokégear in hand *It was a good idea to have her number resgistered after all*

* * *

Hikari's pokégear started beeping, admist the noise of the storm and the people the girl could barely heard it but she managed to catch a high pitched note and pulled it out quickly as she ran with the Hanaki sisters –Shinji!- She answered swiftly with relief seeing the boy in the same conditions as her- Shinji! Are you ok? Where are you?!

-I'm with Egumi and Mao! You must be with the Hanaki right? Stick together and let's head to the lifeboats in the left side, we'll meet there!

-Got it!- The girl nodded and cut off the communication, she told the other two and al three headed to the rendezvous point.

Another wave hit the ferry with force, the lifeboats were quickly getting crowded and people were everywhere desperated. Against all advice a few trainers used flying pokémon like Pidgeot and Skarmory to get away flying, and a lucky trainer let out a gigantic Wailord whom many people climbed on as if it was another lifeboat, pokémon and trainer seemed not to mind and helped others get to safety while on the other side there were two Lapras facing off the strong currents with a handful of people on their backs.

Everything was pure chaos…


	42. The arrival at Cianwood, no more water!

**41- The arrival at Cianwood, no more water please!**

-There they are! Guys!- Hikari, Valita and Eifi got to the agreed point and were close to one of the lifeboats that was suprisingly empty, maybe because it was one of the most remote ones. The heavy rain barely let them see and accompanied by the wind everything was worse, they tried to accommodate a bit the lifeboat, there were only a handful of trainers in the vicinity.

Another big wave, monstrous in size, hit the boat hard and in one fell swoop made it tilt sideways in a moment. Boats and passengers alike all fell into the water. For a few fractions of second nothing was seen on the surface, then the lifeboat went afloat and then the trainers that were a few meters away and totally dispersed. Everyone immediately sprang to action.

-Milotic come out now!- Egumi quickly held onto her pokémon, who shifted a bit to carry her better.

-Torrent help!- As soon as the prinplup was out of the poké ball he helped his trainer.

-Hikayõ/Shigua, you too!- The Hanaki sisters let out two pokémon as well, a lanturn on Vali's side, who she immediately clung to, and a Vaporeon for Eifi, her trainer held onto her tail first but then managed to get more comfortable putting her arms around her neck.

-Ciryl, Desoto!- A pair of poké balls from Esper came out. A dewgong white like snow and her floatzel Ciryl emerged from them, holding onto the Dewgong the girl quickly made her way to the lifeboat, but then she saw something she didn't like at all –Shinji!- A few meters away the boy was tryng desperately to grab his backpack that floated just a couple of feet away, but the sea kept playing tricks with him and didn't let him grab it. The lavender-haired girl turned to ones of her pokémon as she climbed on the boat with Desoto –Ciryl, go help Shinji now!- She pointed.

However Hikari didn't seem to agree much with the plan –No wait!- She yelled as a thunderclap echoed in the distance dimming out her voice –Torrent let's go quick!- The Prinplup swiftly started swimming towards the purple-haired boy.

Shinji couldn't keep afloat much longer and after another wave that shook the group he sank down. Ciryl swam down to him and just second later appeared on the surface with the boy on his back. Shinji coughed and opened his eyes disoriented but when he saw the floatzel carrying him in the middle of the angry waves he seemed to panic –Aahh!- He let go of the sea weasel with a push by pure reaction, the Pokémon looked at him surprised.

-Ciryl no, back off!- Hikari exclaimed moving her arm signaling the pokémon to move away –Here we go Torrent, I know you can do it!- The prinplup nodded with a decisive look and swan full speed towards the boy. Hikari held her breath as the penguin pokémon dived down, the water current was strong but he tried the best he could to swim up to the boy who now was unconcious. Shinji's life depended on him, and Hikari's too because if he wasn't quick enough… Hikari wouldn't last much longer without breathing.

-Priiiiin!- The priplup rushed in like a bullet with his flippers tightly pressed at his sides, he swam as if using aqua jet. Suddenly he started shinning! His body became larger and his crest adopted the shape of a trident, once the light faded away his new colors were seen, black with some details in dark blue and white. Hikari held in the surprise as to not gasp.

-Where are they? I don't see them!- Vali exclaimed as she climbed on the lifeboat alongside the rest thanks to Hikayõ, all the water pokémon surrounded the boat keeping it stable in the turbulent waters.

-Vapo!- Shigua noticed something coming out of the water, everyone peeked to see what was happening, squinting a bit due to the rain, but they were all surprised to see a large Empoleon appear. Hikari held onto him with force as she also tried to hols Shinji surrounding him with her arms and keeping his head out of the water. Torrent swam up to the rest, picking up Shinji's back midway with his beak. Shigua and Egumi's milotic quickly went to help and all three pokémon took the two trainers safe back in the lifeboat.

Once there Hikari's breathing was harsh and she coughed up a lot, but she turned to her starter with a smile –T-thanks torrent… thank you very much- And she hugged her newly evolved pokémon the best she could. He noticed her weak state but just felt relieved he could save her.

-Hikari, Shinji is alright he's waking up!- Eifi called to the girl, she approached.

Shinji coughed up constantly but managed to sit up straight with Egumi's help –What happened…?- He croaked out.

-Guys we need to leave now- Egumi said –It's no good to stay here drifting in the middle of this storm- The ferry was useless and had been evacuated, the rest of the lifeboats were all dispersed away so all they could do was rescue themselves and hope that everything went well.

-My kirlia knows teleport thought I've never been to Cianwood- Vali offered, certainly going back to Olivine was better than staying there.

-Espe knows teleport too and she could take us there but she's tired after the battle with the coordinator- Esper said, apparently not wanting to say her name and just calling her like that with a despective voice. Eifi shot her a glare but she knew very well that was hardly the time.

-Well that will do, call her out now, Milotic come here now!- Egumi called, the Espeon came out of her poké ball and stayed in her trainer's arms looking somewhat weak –Now use refresh- The redhead said, Milotic shone a sky blue color and released healing waves of the same color that upon touching the Espeon cured her fatigue and damage.

-Fantastic Egumi!- Hikari said excited, they would be fine.

-Yeah, with this move I could have also cured Shinji's pichu- The girl aid.

-Right now I'd much rather let him in his poké ball than live this disaster- The sinnoh girl said.

-And speaking of poké balls- Vali said –We should all return our pokémon.

-Esper, hold onto your Espeon, everyone else join hands and on't get all idiot about it- She said putting special enphasis towards Eifi and the espeon's tariner.

Everyone did as told, they returned all their water pokémon, Espe curled her split tail on her trainer's arm while everyone else held hands in a circle and another thunderclap iluminated the sky –Espe, to Cianwood! Take us out of here!- The lavender-haired girl exclaimed.

-Peon!- The gem in her forehead shone and in an instant they all vanished.

* * *

Justa few moments later the group was in the Cianwood pokémon center. They had immediately explained all that had happened and nurse Joy had taken the only boy of the group to one of the medical attention rooms to make sure he was fine while Chansey checked up all the ater pokémon that had taken part in the storm, as well as Espe and Pichu. Both were worried about all the other passengers of the ferry andso Joy also alerted the plice and rescue groups as well as the Olivine pokémon center.

Now all five girls were in the same room sitting down to recover a bit from the event and covered almost head to toe with towels, their hair and clothes were still wet and they had no other option than putting all her belongings (including clothes and backpacks) to dry up.

-I wonder where did that strong storm come from, I ddn't see anything aout it in last week's weather forecast- Eifi said.

-Aren't you supposed to see the wheater forecast the same day?- Egumi said shooting her a curious glance, the rest smiled nervously with a sweat drop.

-What I'd like to know is… what the heck happened back there? I mean Ciryl already had Shinji!- Esper said trembling a bit fro the cold.

-Maybe he just slipped or the water knocked him- Hikari lied. She was convinced Shinji had a problem with the Floatzel, but she decided to play off a little excuse on the meantime…

-Say, Esper, how is it that your Espeon knows how to reach Cianwood? have you been here before?- Vali asked curious.

-Actualy yeah, truth is I challenged Olivine's leader but I lost so I decided to come here and test my luck at this gym instead, after winning I went back to Olivine to challenge Mikan once more but turns out she had came here herself so I just decided to spend my time training some more- She explained –It's… complicated- She laughed nervously.

They kept chatting for a while until a Chansey arrived with their dry clothes and their poké balls, the girls could finally dress with clean fresh clothes and after thanking nurse Joy and her pokémon for all the attention each one took a room to stay the night (except of course the Hanaki sisters)

Hikari was now in the room she had rented checking up on her pokémon and talking with them over what had happened, they all felt relieved and thankful that everything ended up well, specially Torrent. Minutes later someone knoced on the door and Shinji appeared, also wearing some dry fresh clothes except for his jacket-Shinji! How are you, are you alright?- She asked worriedly.

The boy sighed and lied down on the empty bed –Yeah, thought nurse Joy says I could have caught a cold- He said brushing it off as nothing important.

-Well, that wouldn't be a surprise, you've been under the rain for two days straight- The coordinator said thoughtfully –Now… I'd like to talk to you about something- She said returning her pokémon and turning to him to give him full atenttion –What happened back there?... Why are you afraid of Floatzel?- She asked in a serious voice.

He turned to her instantly, frowning with annoyance –I'm not scared of them!

Hikari knew he only said that because of his pride –Shinji I saw you, you panicked and backed up from floatzel… what happened?- Before he could come up with an excuse she added –Besides, remember you said you'd tell me back when we met Esper in the elite 4 reunion. I think it's important

-Fine, but don't tell anyone, it's something only Reiji knows- He mumbled.

She smiled slightly –I dn't think I'd tell anyone- She promised.

-Well it happened when I ws like 7, Reiji and I went fishing, thought it was stupid, all we could catch were magikarp and barboach…

* * *

 _A young 7-year old Shinji was carrying a small box with many fishing baits while Reiji, who was 14 at the time, went after him carrying two fishing rods –Reiji I hate fishing- Shinji said- Rhere's only magikarp here._

 _-But the fun thing isn't catching strong pokémon Shinji, it's just being here at the lake with the pokémon and enjoying nature, just you, me and the lake._

 _-So… you just like to stay there sitting doing nothing for hours?- The younger one asked –That's boring and sounds dumb- After a few moments they found a good spot at the lakeside and Reiji started setting up the fishing rods with the bait –Why can't we get super rods? Woth those we could catch better pokémon like Starmie and Gyarados._

 _-There's nothing wrong with our good rods- Reiji said, handing his little brother his own._

 _-Yeah there is, they suck and the pokémon they catch suck even more- He complained._

 _Reiji sighed –Come on let's toss the lines- Both shot the lines towards the water –And now we wait._

 _-Oh boy…- The younger one complained._

(For Arceus' sake! Even at 7 you were still the same- Hikari interrupted slightly.

-Don't interrupt… anyway, a couple of hours had went by and we still haven't gotten anything to bite, it was a total waste of time.)

 _Reiji had fallen asleep and Shinji was following the same path when he saw a barboach poke its head out of the waterand swim around the bait, the seven-year old took the fishing line and started moving it around softly to get the barboach's attention –Come here come on… you know you want to eat it- He mumbled to himself. The barboach got even closer and then swam away quickly –Hey come back here! Stupid fish!- He kicked a small pebble that was near and it fell on the water making the surface waver with ripples. Then something started pulling at the line with force –Finally!- He exclaimed, puling back with force and trying to reel the line back in, but the pokémon was too strong! –Must be a big one- The boy said, he turned to his brother –Reiji wake up!_

 _Reiji was still asleep, Shinji picked up another small pebble next to him and this time he tossed it at his brother –Ow!- The older one wokeup immediately, rubbing on the spot where the small projectile has hit him –Why did you do that?_

 _-Wake up idiot! I'm catching something!- The line tensed and stretched as Shinji tried to pull it back, then a huge Floatzel came out of the water with a jump, splashing water everywhere._

 _-Wow look at the size of that Floatzel!- The oler one said both surprised and excited._

 _-It's mine it's mine, I got it!- Shinji yelled proudly._

 _But the floatzel had other plans in mind and wouldn't be defeated so easily, it pulled with all its strenght and went back into the lake, pulling the small purple-haired kid along with it –Shinji!- His brother yelled worried, pulling out a pokéball immediately._

 _The floatzel let got of the line and with a swift movement it slapped shinji with his twin tails, swimming away with a smirk and dissapearing under the water's surface._

* * *

-All I remember is drowning in the lake until my brother's Staraptor rescued me. Furthemore as we were leaving I saw the floatzel again laughing at me- The boy said staring down angrily.

-I see…- Hikari murmured turning away as well, she didn't know what to say –I guess that explains things.

-Since then I don't like Floatzel getting too close to me, even less if I'm near water… though it was irrational for everyone else for me it was natural to just get away from that pokémon when we were in the middle of all that chaos.

-Of course I get it…

There was silence for a couple of minutes.

-So changing the topic- Hikari started again with renewed excitement in her voice –Do you think you'll challenge Cianwood's leader tomorrow?

-That's the plan- The boy said –He specializes in fightningtype pokémon- He explained –In any case, I don't think itll be too difficult for Honchkrow but I still need to decide on the other two I'll use.

-Hmmm well maybe we should rest a bit more I mean, that was harsh back there…- She shifted her gaze away –I was also thinking on calling mom…

Hikari had deated on that herself, she didn't want to give her mom such a huge worry or scare about the truly life-threatening moment she had just experienced but she also felt like it was the right thing to tell her, she'd probably find out sooner or later anyway and it was better to do it now and do it herself, besides that way she could ensure she was fine.

Shinji said nothing to that looking still a bit lost and thoughtful and she wondered if he planned on telling Reiji.

She got up –Well in any case soon it'll be dinner time… I don't want to eat anything too heavy, you want to join me?

He just turned to her and nodded slightly –Yeah, sure.


	43. ¡The tough gym battle in Cianwood!

**42- ¡The tough gym battle in Cianwood!**

The day after their arrival at Cianwood both trainers took the chance to rest a bit, but also to train. Hikari was readying Evoli for any contest that could happen soon, Flora was still practizing her energy ball which was almost perfect, while the rest also practized their moves and combinations in general. All except Riri, who seemed more interested in little Pichu's thunderpunch training. Shinji was training with the three pokémon he'd be using for the gym battle: Dusk, because of his flying-type advantage, Ro for his amazing power and good defenses, and Kaito who had just finished perfecting his "waterfall" and was ready to prove himself in a battle with his new trainer.

The day went by slow and calm with good advances for both trainers. At the next day Shinji decided they were ready for the Cianwood gym, but Hikari didn't seem to agree exactly…

-Shinji!- The coordinator exclaimed somewhat annoyed –You can't go to the gym like that!

The boy ignored her, picking up his bag and exiting the room, she wuickly followed –Your skin is all hot, you've got fever and you've been sneezing and coughing a lot since yesterday afternoon- She stated. Shinji didn't say anything however and the girl simply frowned and sighed –Afterwards I hope you remember it's YOUR fault, you, your big ego and your stubborness!

* * *

They arrived the Cianwood gym which was a big Dojo-like building with a whole beautiful garden area surrounding, Hikari though it reminded her a bit of Ecruteak's architecture. They entered by the main gates to the garden without a word and soon enough ayoung pink-haired girl with side buns saw them, the machop hat was training with her approached too –Hi, can I help you?

-I'm here to chalenge the gym leader- Shinji said.

-Oh! Well master Shijima should have already finished his lunch after his last battle- She said, then turned to Hikari –You too?

-No no, I just came with him- The girl said shaking her head, and then added in her mind *And just making sure nothing happens to him for his stubborness…*

-Alright, I'll go search him. Machop please lead the challenger to the battle field- The girl asked, her machop nodded with his characteristic sound and the girl ran in the opposite direction towards the building. The two trainers followed the fightning –type silently and upon arriving to the field where the battle would take place they were surprised to see it was outdoors. The field itself was a combination of ground and grass delimited by the field lines, a few stones and reeds surrounding a small pond. To be honest it was ver beautiful.

A few moments later a man arrived, he looked robust, with dark brown hair, a bushy mustache and a serious sharp gaze. He wore only a very worn red pair of pants with a black belt, he was barefoot but didn't seem to mind. He approached both trainers and let out a nervous Shijimale –Forgive me I was still eaing some of what my wife prepared after a good battle, so you're the challenger?- He asked as he looked at the boy –Very well then, what's your name?

Shinji sighed, he didn't seem to remember him unlike some other leaders –I'm shinji- He said simply.

-Well then, we'll have a battle to see if you can win the battle, it'll be three one-on-one battles, the forst to win two battles will have the victory, sounds good?

-Alright- He nodded. Each one took their places at oth sides of the field. Shinji took off his jacket, feeling too hot in it, and tied it down to his waist.

Shijima looked at the boy's companion –Yo girl, do me a favor please! What's your name?

-E-Eh? Hikari- The girl said poiting to herself and staring at him a bit confused, a favor?

-Could you be the referee? My students haven't returned from their rest time yet- He asked, gesturing with his hand to the sideline where the referee usually stood for a battle.

Hikari stood in said place, knowing what to do –Alright! This will be a three round battle, each one will use a pokémon per round and switchings aren't allowed.

-Then let's start!- The leader exclaimed, tossing a poké ball to the field and from it came a primeape, it looked pretty angry like any other of its species and started jumping and hitting his fists together.

Shinji tossed a dusk ball to the field –Honchkrow standby!- The black crow came out immediately, ready to battle too and proving it with a strong flap of his wings. His trainer didn't waste a moment –Drill peck now!

-Impatient, are we?- The leader said –Seismic toss!- As soon as Dusk approached his oponent enough the fightning-type held him by his beak stopping the attac completely. Then swung him around and tossed him hard against the ground. Dusk wuickly stood up and shook away the uneasiness, he was angry and it was obvious –Now use thunder punch quick!

-Thunder punch?!- Hikari exclaimed, to her surprise the primeape let out an electric charge from his fur concentrating it on his right fist which then hit dead on poo Dusk.

-There are many challengers that come here with flying-types, don't think I don't now how to deal with them- Shijima said with a smirk.

-Honchkrow- The purple haired boy coughed a bit before continuing –Use dark pulse.

-Krow!- Dusk extended his wings and shot a dark-energy ray towards his opponent landing the hit, the attack seemed to have a lot of force.

-Critical hit…- Hikari murmured, however it only seemed to anger the Primeape even more if that was possible, in a moment it seemed to acqire a red-ish aura surrounding him.

-A critical hit doesn't mix well with the "anger point" ability- Shijima commented with a Shijimale.

Hikari quickly pulled out her pokédex. Anger point was a special ability that rased up the attack power when the pokémon that has it gets a critical hit. The girl widened her eyes –Oh no… Dusk has "super luck" and if that raises the chaces of critical hits then…!

*I can't keep this battle going for too long* -Honchkrow, drill peck don't miss this time!

-Dodge it and use thunderpunch once more!- Primeape jumped avoiding Dusk in the air and then fell down with another thunderpunch ready.

-Protect!- The dark-type pokémon stopped and wuickly conjured up the green shield, the thunderpunch just maaged to bounce off and make the primeape back a bit, Hikari almost sighed in relief –Dark pulse again!- Though the attack wasn't very effective at least it wasn't necessary to get close and risk it, once more it landed and Prmeape was furious hitting his fists together angrily.

-Focus Primeape! You don't like it how they're getting away with this huh? Use your karate chop!- Shijima ordered doing an offensive stance like his pokémon who jumped up to attack, Dusk sqawked in surprise and flapped to take the air and avoid it but the pponent stll managed to hit him in the head bringing him back to the ground –Don't stop now, thunderpunch!- Swiftly bringing his other fist down he charged it with electricity and hit a second time. This was just too much for the poor black crow.

Hikari quickly went back to ther task –Dusk… is unable to battle, Primeape winsand the leader gets the first round- She said looking at both battlers, each one returned teir pokémon. Shinji wiped awa hiw forehead of sweat, he was starting to feel a bit dizzy but there were still tw battles to go and he needed to win both, he got ready for the next one.

-Poliwrath come to the field!- A dark-blue pokémon with two strong arms finishing in white gloves appeared on the field, it had a white stomach with a black spiral shape, his eyes looked firced and it showed off his fists ready to battle.

-Torterra standby!- The continent pokémon came out to the field. Hikari looked at both pokémon, Ro had type advantage but it was better to just watch. It seemed like Shinji was waiting for his opponent to do the first move, but Shijima had the same idea, standing unyielding with his arms crossed so he decided to start himself. He needed to finish this battle soon since he honestly felt bad but didn't want to admit it or let that interfere with his goal –Leaf storm now!

A gust of leaves came out from Ro's tree at full speed towards the poliwrath –Go to the water now!- However the fightning-water-type jumped to the small pond in the field, avoiding the leaf storm that passed by –Hydro pump!- From the spira in his stomach a strong water blast was shot towards Ro landing a hit. The turtle pokémon just shook a bit however –Let's keep up with an ice beam!- Hikari got worried at this, an ice beam was super effective against both of Ro's types, it seemed like Shijima's pokémon were truly ready for anything, if that attack landed it coud be very bad…

-No!- The girl yelled, the ice beam had hit, making small ice crystals appear on the continent pokémon's back, probably thanks to the water from the last attack. Hikari turned to Shinji, why didn't he tell Ro to avoid it or counter?

Shijima laughed hearthily and victoriously –Let's finish this, brick break!- Poliwrath jumped out of the water and ran up to the opponent who seemed to await for him with a serious look, his fist glowing a silver-y white. Hikari got worried at first but when she saw the look on Torterra's face she calmed down and thought things trough, with the time she had already spent around Shinji and his pokémon she already knew the usual strategy Torerra followed: being a slow and heavy pokémon he usually waited and endured hits to the atack in the perfect moment with full power.

And it was exactly that, as soon as poliwrath got close, Ro's revenge started –Crunch!- Shinji called, Ro trapped the opponent's punch between his large jaws, stopping him and making the pokémon yelp –Now… giga drain!- Green vines came from the rocks on his back, curled around the water-type pokémon and started to sap away his energy.

-Get out of there use ice beam!- Shijima ordered without losing his cool, however the giga drain had poliwrath trapped , there was o way to escape.

-Leaf storm!- This time the swift gust of leaves couldn't be avoided, the super effective attack hit spot on and Poliwrath fell back a few meters, trying to stand up with difficulty, he was weak –Finish it with-!- The boy sneezed –F-Frenzy plant!- He finished the order, Torterra hit the field with his frown legs as his whole body shone with a green aura. Huge thorny vines came from the ground and fell on the tired opponent, it was the last hit as Poliwrath was now on the ground with spirals in his eyes similar to the one in his stomach.

-Wow, that was fantastic…- Hikari mumbled –Poliwrath is unable to battle, the victory goes to Ro!- She gestured with her hand to the last stage grass starter.

Shinji returned his pokémon thinking to himself that he had given a very good fight as always. However he couldn't the same aout himself, his breathing was already harsh, his throat and head hurt a bit and he was starting to feel weak and tired. Hikari turned to him worriedly noticing something wasn't quite right. She thought on stopping the battle and continue maybe the next day as one-to-one.

Before she could word her offer though, both trainers had already released their last pokémon. Kaito on Shinji's side: the dragon pokémon was in the pond, the only part of the field where he could move freely even if it was more akin to a puddle to him, and a ble and brown pokémon with a tail very similar to his two legs and a horn on top of his head, better known as Hitmontop, on Shijima's side. Knowing his opponent would just wait for him, Sinji decided to start the battle the fastest possible –Water pulse!

A water sphere was shot from Kaito's snout against the opponent –Counter it with rolling kick now!- Hitmontop turned upside down ad started spinning giving rolling kicks, one of the hit the water pulse, causing it to explode and splash out. Shijima smirked as Shinji just stared angily along with Kaito.

-Bubblebeam!

-Dodge it and use your rapid spin.

The bubblebeam was easily avoided, however when Hitmontop was ready to hit Kaito he also avoided it easily by going underwater. None of them seemed to have a clear way of attacking directly the other.

-Triple kick again!- Hitmontop started spinning without a single worry, determined to attack his opponent no matter what. Just like Ro Kaito seemed to just wait for him with a challenging glare and once he was close enough…

-Water pulse!- Kaito's attack hit again, making the opponent back and stumble a bit –Come on keep going!- The traner called out before dissolving into coughs again, the water-type pokémon shot another powerful water sphere but te fightning-type quickly got up and dodged by oving to the side as he spun –Once more!

Kaito took air, ready to launch a powerful water pulse but before he could Shijima's pokémon fell on him with a kick on his forehead. Kaito wavered a bit dizzy and before he could start a counter attack Hitmontopfinished the combo with two more kicks. The dragon shook now fully irritated.

-Focus Hitmontop, once more!

-Ciclón!- Shinji ordered suddenly. Kaito already done with all of this let out a powerful whirlpool againts hitmontop, that of course trapped him.

-Get out of there with gyro ball!- Shijima said, somewhat losing composure, but as he feared, the pokémon had no means of escape and Hikari then saw the disvantage of the terrain.

-It's… it's useless- The boy mumbled victorious –Ice beam!- Making use of his prized combo Kaito froze the whirlpool completey, leaving Hitmontop even more trapped then before –Finish it!- The boy said. Kaito knew what to do and pushed the frozen tornado with a strong headbutt, breaking it into a bunch of ice chunks and shards and just like that… Hitmontp was defeated.

Hikari smiled at this ad made the final announcement –Hitmontop is unable to battle, Kaito wins this wound and the battle goes to Shinji!

Shijima returned his last pokémon –You did well partner we didn't see that one coming, now rest a while.

Hikari quickly crossed the field to get to where Kaito was –You were great! You defeated your opponent in just second with your own strategy- She congratulated happily.

-Yeah, I have to say that was a good battle, at first I got a bit confident having defeated a flying-type wth my Primeape I kinda got carried away, but your friend's pokémon know very well what they're doing.

-You can never underestimate, right?- Hikari said smiling, Shijima nodded and Kaito turned to look around as if searching something –Hey Shinji!- The girl turned –Come here get your bad- Her eyes widened –Shinji!- The trainer was no longer standing, he had collapsed on the other side of the field –I told him, I warned him!- Hikari ran up to him. Shijima then noticed his challenger had passed out and went after her, Kaito couldn't do anything other than approach the border of the pond, worried about his trainer.

Hikari was the first to get by his side and crouched next to him, putting her palm to the boy's forehead. She noticed he was very hot and his breathing was congested, no doubt he was already running a fever. Shijima stared at both young trainers impressed –You mean he came to challenge me despite feeling like this?

-I tried to talk to him, I swear- The blue-haired girl said –But he didn't listen to me and was determined to have a battle with you today- She said worried and a bit annoyed, trying to making him react and sitting him up.

-Hey calm don, the important thing now is to get him to a place where he can get checked up- The fightning-type leader said picking up the passed out boy. Then a small group arrived the field.

Hikari recognized the three girls. The first one was the machop girl from the entrance, she approached the leader –Master Shijima! what happened?!

The other two where none other than the Hanaki sisters –Shinji!- They both exclaimed at the same time, they turned to Hikari who quickly started to expain everything.

-Ah I'm sorry trainers, but as you can see I have a bit of a situation here I can't have a battle with any of you at the moment, beside, I've already had a couple of battles today and my pokémon need to rest, If you could come bac tomorrow…- He explained.

-Of course- Valita nodded, knowing it was the best. Eifi placed a hand on her shoulder and Vali turned to her –You don't have to come if you don't want to, I know you gotta practice for the contest.

She frowned –How can you say that? Of course I'll come anyway, I wouldn't miss your battle just because of training and it's not like it's gonna take up all the afternoon.

-Contest?- Hikari ased, though her mind was still a bit scattered worried about the purple-haired boy.

-Yeah there'll be one in a couple of days- Eifi commented.

Hikari nodded, took Shinji's thing, finding Kaito's poké ball in his bag and returning him, and long with Shijima went to some medical center.

* * *

Night was falling when Shinji finally woke up, not opening his eyes yet he noticed his whole body felt weak and heavy, the smallest breeze felt cold. He had a wet handkerchief on his forehead and opened his eyes with a groan at the headached that immediately attacked him.

Hearing him, Hikari who was in the bed next to him, stopped what she was doing to turn to him –You woke up… are you ok?

-Ok…?- He coughed a bit, noting his voice and throat were dry –What happened…?

-You don't remember?- The girl sighed, next to her Evoli and Noctail were sleeping. All the pokémon where outside of their poké balls in the room resting or distracting themselves, except Ro, Kaito and Dusk who were being checked up on by nurse Joy and Chansey –Well, you fainted at the end of the battle, I told you not to go in your condition, but did you listen? No- She said, emphasizing the "no" and crossing her arms

Then Pichu, who had been chatting with Riri, jumped on top of his trainer with a worried –Chipichu!

-Ah the gym battle- He commented trying to sit up suddenly –So, I fainted…- He added with a sigh laying back down, surely that had been enough to lose the badge.

Hikari took the handkerchief of his forehead –Yeah, you scared me, the leader and your pokémon- She went back to what she was doing. Karuma also wanted to get close to see how her trainer was while Noctail just stared from afar, not wanting to move in case he woke up the small eevee that had fallen asleep under the light of his rings.

-Then… I guess I'll need to challenge the leader another day once I've recovered.

-Guess again- The coordinator said, showing in her left handa small brown bradge shaped like a closed fist –The storm badge… ironic name, huh?- She Shijimaled –Shijima said you won before you fainted and that you had win fair and square and deserved it, even more so for your endurance during the battle- She explained as she cleaned it up. She put it in the badge case with the rest that she had already cleaned up and showed them all. 5 shiny badges, just 3 more to go- The people from the medical ward sai it wasn't much to worry about, you need to rest, drink lots of fluids and you got prescribed some medicine- She commented as she got up and put away her ribbon case, that had 3 at the moment –Tomorrow you'll rest and I need to practice for a contest soon to be held here- She smiled.

Shinji sighed and fell back on the pillow –Whatever…

Hikari went up to him and got Pichu and Karuma off of his bed –Come on guys, let him sleep… Karuma, why don't you come with me to go get Kaito, Dusk and Ro?

-Quila qui-The pokémon nodded and so Hikari left Pichu with Riri and got out of the room with Karuma in tow after turning off the lights.

However as soon as she exited Pichu went back up to his trainer's bed and curled up there next to him.


	44. Cianwood contest, everyone participates!

**43- Cianwood contest, everyone participates! (part 1)**

The morning the next day looked beautiful. The sky was finaly clear without gray clouds or rain, so Hikari went over to one of the open green areas near the pokémon center (since the practice field was taken at the moment) with all her team ready to train a bit –Alright guys, I've got you some news, I'd like all of you to participate in tomorrow's contest and we'll also have Evoli's debut that way- She smiled staring with special attention to the eevee that was sitting down quietly for once –It'll also be Lux's first contest with me- The Luxraylowered her head a bit embarrassed remembering her first contest incident, though she smiled either way –And Riri and Torrent haven't had some participation in a while too, specially Torrent who is a fully evolved Empoleon now- Both nodded with determination in teir eyes –Now let's see. Lux, you'll take part in a battle, you need to handle contest battles better, meaning, the time and point system… don't get me wrong but that's why you lost with Shin- Lux just nodded agreeing with the idea –Evoli, you'll participate in a double presentation with Dorinda, I'm sure she can help you make your debut.

-Tails!- Dorinda nodded, Evoli moved her tail excited with the idea.

-The rest will also take part in battles, so let's start with a presentation… though I don't have a clear idea yet- She mumbled the last part to herself. A sweatdrop appeared on Torrent's forehead. The whole team except Dorinda and Evoli scattered to start practicing some attacks on their own. Hikari checked out both pokémon's movement on her pokédex meanwhile, picturing in her mind the different attacks and combos.

Aftera few minutes she had a basic idea –Ok ok, let's try this- She called out Dorinda's and Evoli's attention –Evoli Iwant you to use swift, Dorinda, you'll use extrasensory to create a circle with the stars and then set it on fre with your will-o-wisp- The coordinator explained, Evoli let out a rain of stars from her mouth and before they scattered away too far Dorinda's eyes shone a light blue and stopped in mid-air, creating a circle, then, she extended her nine tails and with the small flame that appearedin each one she hit the stars creating some sparkles at the touch –Now let's see Evoli, can you jump across the hoop?- She asked.

-Vee…- The eevee lowered her ears, jumping across that fire ring didn't seem very safe.

-No need to worry, Dorinda can make sure you don't get burnt- The girl said, the fire pokémon nodded –Come on you can do it!- She cheered.

* * *

Evoli crossed the fire hoop with a jump and as soon as her paws touched the floor she whipped around and jumped again, this time the stars and will-o-wisp had a triangle shape and the public was clapping and cheering wildly. Finally Dorinda gathered together all the stars with her extrasensory and it was time for the final touch –Evoli shadow ball!- Hikari exclaimed, wearing her contest attire with the matching amberite earrings. The black and purple enegy sphere clashed with the combination and created a rain of sparkles and embers, Evoli ran up to her trainer's arms whileDorinda just rubbed on her-You see? It all came out perfectly, that's what practice is for- She said in a low voice. They made a curtsy and got out of the stage.

The contest was in full swing and her new combination had been a success, the public was cheerful and her pokémon were also very happy with the result. Hikari went back to the coordinator's backroom after returning her pokémon. She wondered what would her mom think… and what would Shinji think, he said he'd be watching the contest from the pokémon center.

Having been among the last participants of the day they'd soon announce who passed onto the next round. Meanwhile, Hikari just stared at the screen as a girl with a butterfree used a silver wind as she put away Dorinda's and Evoli's poké balls and got Lux's ready, she'd use her in the next round. If she passed, that is.

-And here we have the 16 trainers that went on to the next round!- Mimian announced moments later from the screen, all the coordinators stared at it as the pictures started to appear, Hikari smiled seeing her own in fourth place.

* * *

-How's that? She passed- Shinji said calmly, still lying back in his bed resting a while (Hikari had practicallyforced him to stay quiet for his sake) Pichu was in his shoulder watching the contest along with Karuma and Noctail who were simply lying at the feet of the bed.

* * *

-And now we have the second round of battles, the trainers will be paired up by chance and… here they are!- The orange-haired presenter announced.

Hikari stared at her frst opponent, she had short blue hair similar to hers and dark brown eyes, however her battle was the third one so she still had some time to wait and go over her stategies with Lux. Then she suddenly received a call on her pokégear and seeing the name she answered a bit curious.

-Hey Hikari!- It was none other than Eifi Hanaki, who smiled and greeted her.

-I told you I'd call her- Her sister Vali mumbled beside her with a pout –How are you? Are you at the contest?- She asked seeing her clothes –I hope I'm not bothering you!- She quickly added worried.

-Don't worry, they just recently announced the people who passed to the second round- She replied.

-Ah that's good, congrats, go for it! I just wanted to tell you that we just found out Mikan is going back to Olivine tomorrow- Vali said, Eifi nodded and made a "thumbs up" gesture in the back –You know, we just wanted to let you know.

-You're still in Cianwood too right?- The blue haired asked, though she was sure of the answer.

-Yep.

-Well, it's weird that I didn't see you here Eifi, after all you were the one that told me about this contest in the first place, I though you'd enter- She asked a bit put off.

-No, to be honest I decided at last time I'd rather join a small contest and I feel like I want to train a bit more- Eifi explained –Ah! Hey how's Shinji? Is he okay after…? Well.

-Yeah he's feeling better, he's stil resting- Hikari said –Probably watching the contest- She added with a smile.

-You kno? Just a couple of hours ago my sister won her badge and it seems like Egumi also wanted a challenge, she said she'd be leaving today probably, and Esper too it seems, they'll be both leaving with her Espeon. I think we'll wait until tomorrow…- Vali commented.

-So if you want to we could all go together- Eifi mentioned.

-It'll be fun- Hikari nodded-And I guess you also want to avoid Esper, right?- She said teasing, Eifi frowned and looked away, Hikari laughed.

-We could even have a battle- Vali said excitedly.

-Hey! What about me?

-You could have one too.

-I wanna battle Shinji, I have a little surprise with Tach.

-Don't tell me he evolved- Hikari said with a smile.

-Well… yeah but, don't you tell him!- She exclaimed accusatively.

-Nah don't worry- Hikari said sweatdropping –But oh well, I need to end the call sorry, need to be ready for my battle.

-Of course- Vali went back to the conversation –Good luck in that contest, we'll see each other soon then, say hi to Shinji- She smiled.

-Same here- Eifi added.

-See you-Both girls ended the call, Hikari put her pokégear away as she thought on everything, they could leave tomorrow but until Shinji could challenge the leader it could take a while, there probably were a whole list of trainers waiting for the leader to return and have their batte after all.

* * *

-Here we go with the third battle of this second round. On one side we have Hikari and on the other Natsuko…. Coordinators, you know the rules, so leeeeeet's begin!

-Lux let's win this!

-Anorith up on stage now!- Both pokémon appeared ready to battle –Let's begin with a X-scissor!-Natsuko ordered, Anorith gave a really big jump and fell down on Lux doing an X shape by crossing his claws.

-Lux use thunder, brush away that attack!- Hikari ordered. Theluxray released a great amount of electrical energy that hit the opponent's attack and both the X marking and the thunder hit the anorith mid-air –Now iron tail, quick!- Swiftly Lux twirled around with her tail shinning silver and connected another with with the opponent, a very effective one due to typing, and more than enough to send the little creature flying back to her trainer's feet whose points went down drastically.

-Anorith!- Natsuko exclaimed worriedly, the pokémon opened his eyes and jumped back up like a spring, frowning towards the opponent –Mud shot!

A quick mud bombing hit Lux's fur and face, getting the electric-type all dirty –Lu Lux-ray!- Lux shook and scratched at her face with her paw trying to get the mud off.

-Now it's our chance, metal claw and X-scissor combination!

-Lux, double team!- Despite not having used that attack in a battle since long she hadn't forgotten it at all, after all practice battles are still a thing. A bunch of copies of Lux appeared on the field and when the metal claw combo hit a fake one Natsuko's point lowered a bit more –Now, stay calm, use your eyesight and bite!

Lux's eyes shone golden, allowing her to see trought the mud in face with ease and with a single stride she was on top of the anorith biting him causing more damage and mos lost points.

-Use dig now!- Anorith quickly hid underground by digging at amazing speed with his clwas, Lux took the chace to clean her face a bit and tried to pinpoint the aorith with her special vision, but surprisingly the little thing was fast! –No one can beat my anorith underground, attack now!

At the call the little pokémon appeared and jumped on Lux with the same combination as before, clawing at Lux's back, who yelped out and backed up quickly, unfortunately her opponent went underground once more. Lux growled angrily.

Hikari just smirked though, so that's how it was –Come on Lux double team again!

-Ray!- Multiplecopies were present once again in the stage and for a few moments the field was in silence. Natsuko seemed troubled, she needed to atack soon or the time and the points would make her lose, but she also didn't have a failproof way to know which one was the real one.

-Mud shot let's go!- She said punching out her right arm, anorith came out from one of the holes made before and started firing mud shots all over the field, maaging to destroy many of the fake copies.

-Iron tail!- Hikari called, and before anorith could react the electric pokémon crashed down on him with an iron tail that swept him away.

Right then Miamin's voice echoed in the stage –Tiiiime up!- Hikari turned to the screen, so fast?! Natsuko looked down sadly, having been checking the screen more closely she knew the result already –The winner of this round is… Hikari!- She announced.

-Well dne Lux!

-Lux-luxray!- Lux just raised her head proudly, but also very happy of having attained victory, Hikari petted her in the head while on the other side Natsuko crouched down to take her anorith with a small thankful smile.

* * *

-I've gotta admit that Luxray looks very confident and does very well on contest- The veilstone trainer said as he looked up from his pokédex, Pichu was staring entranced at Luxray's strenght, impressed by her thunder attack –And being like that, it just makes her stronger- Pichu turned to Shinji. Self-confidence…. That makes you stronger? Pichu sta down to think on it. Quilava gave her an amused look.

* * *

The next battles passed by failry quickly as Hikari waited for hr turn once more. This time Floa would be the one battling. Watching the screen battle after battle to help her focus and even get some inspiration. Everyone wanted to win and obtain the beatuiful ribbon: it was white and pink with some light blue dots… it would surely look good along her other three.

* * *

Finally the second round of battles arrived and Hikari's battle was takng it's course nour, Flora seemed to have it easy since her opponent was an Omanyte named Omny –Flora use bullet seed once more!

-Baybay!- For a shot out a rain of explosive seeds against the opponent.

-Omny protect!- The spiral pokémon created a green-isn shield aurroinding him and the bullet seed simply clashed with it and got destroyed, when the attack stopped the girl shouted another command –Ice beam!- He countered with a white and blue cold beam.

-Dodge it and vine whip!- Flora jumped to the side and extended her two vines against the water-type pokémon whipping him fiercely –Now use your magical leaf combination!- Flora picked Omny up with her vines and then shot many multicolored shiny leaves against him.

-Omny you gotta get out of there, bite!- Omny bit one of the vines causing Flora suddenly let go of him, just a couple of magical leaves landed a hit. Flora whined pulling her vine closer to her face and tending to the bite with teary eyes –Quick water gun!

-Energy ball!- The green sphere clashed with the water gun, stopping it for a few seconds and then creatinga small explosion with water dropplets and sparkles due to the type combination.

-Now use ice beam!- The ice beam went straight towards poor Flora, hitting her on the front. The bayleef shook somewhat dizzy and cold and then glared at her opponent.

-Synthesis!

-What?!- The Omanyte's trainer said in shock, seeing Flora recover her energy and at the same time making him lose a few valuable points.

-Baybay!

-Eenergy ball!- A large and powerful energy ball crasheddown on the opponent, the poor Omanyte could not take it and his eyes went dizzy as he fainted.

-Oooh! Looks like Omny is out… Hikari and Flora advance up to the next round!-Mimian announced happily.

-That's how you do it!- Hikari hugged Flora's neck who just smiled happily. Another win, bringing them closer to the ribbon.


	45. Cianwood contest (part 2)

**44 – Cinawood Contest** **, Everyone participates! (part** **2** **)**

The third round came even faster than the second one and even so Hikari distracted herself a bit with her pokégear, when it was moment to go on stage however, she was ready.

-We've reached the semifinals, let's see who will go to the finals in order to win the ribbon! - Mimian announced as she backed away a bit from the center stage, on each side stood a coordinator looking ready to give her best, they had come this far and wouldn't stop now –On one side Kaguya Kido and on the other Hikari Berlitz, you'll have five minutes to defeat your opponents by points, time or knockout so then…. It's show time!

-Torrent, time to shine!

-Mareep let's go! - The girl smirked at her opponent, a water-type –Thunderbolt now! - She pointed at Torrent and the electricity immediately went towards him.

However Hikari and Torrent were more than ready to face an electric-type foe –Metal claw! - Rising his flippers in front of himself for protection, the sharp tips shone a silvery color and the electricity simply bounced on it, almost hitting mareep back and making Kaguya lose some points right at the start *Let's attack from distance to see what happens* The Sinnoh girl thought –Bubblebeam!

Kaguya shot her arm forward without a second thought –Mareep iron tail go for it!

-Meeh!- The mareep's tail shone white from the base to the sphere in the tip and with it she simply whipped away at the bubbles making them burst and rain some shine around her that helped her with the points. Then she approached Torrent ready to attack.

-Water pulse! - Hikari exclaimed. A water sphere quickly formed between Torrent's flippers and tossed it right when the sheep was close. The impact made her flinch back a bit but didn't seem to do much damage.

*It's obvious that this is a long distance battle but any electric attack could be repelled by that metal claw* The teal haired girl thought, the time kept running and Mimian commented on it as both coordinators seemed to plan their strategies *unless I catch her by surprise, I could try…* -Mareep!- She called out with a plan –Thunderbolt once more and then use charge- Mareep didn't doubt and released energy in the shape of a thunderbolt, only to recover it once more by absorbing sparks into her wool.

Hikari stared in confusion –First thunderbolt and then charge? Shouldn't it be the other way around?- She shook her head, concentrating on herself and her pokémon –Torrent, metal claw once more!- The tips of the penguin's flippers shone once more and repelled the attack, thought for Torrent it was somewhat tiring to do so, the thunderbolt bounced off like before.

-Now Mareep jump and catch it! - The girl exclaimed with a smile.

Mimian and Hikari yelped out a "huh?!" together seeing the little sheep jumping straight for the thunderbolt and catch it in the air, her wool became fluffier and Hikari lost some points by her movement.

-Now that she's full of energy let's see what will Kaguya do- Mimian said excited with the battle.

-Attack of course- The girl sighed –Mareep use thunderbolt with all you have!

-Mee!- Mareep yelped as she released a lightning bolt that seemed more akin to a thunder than a thunderbolt and hit Torrent who couldn't do anything to avoid or defend himself, the hit was harsh and took many points from Hikari.

Though not more than what'd she lose from what happened later… Mareep started to shine intensely, she was evolving! She stood in two legs, the wool from her body disappeared leaving only the head and her tail became longer. After the shine, mareep had now a pink coat color with wool white as snow. Half of Hikari's points fell from the scoreboard leaving her with barely a fourth of the total!

-M-Mareep…- Kaguya said surprised, then she grinned –You evolved! You're a Flaaffy now! - She exclaimed happily.

*We need to take the chance or we'll lose by points!* Hikari thought worried –Torrent whirlpool! - A quick water tornado formed above the water and steel-type.

-Flaaffy iron tail to break that whirlpool! - Flaaffy's tail shone, but when she was going to attack she lost balance and fell forward –N-No! - The whirlpool was tossed and caught Flaaffy in it, making her twirl around and making her dizzy –Use thunderbolt come on!- It was useless the attack was too strong and the electric-type pokémon fought against the current and her thunderbolt was weak after having used all her energy before.

Hikari turned to the clock, only a few seconds left!

She closed her eyes, they won't make it…

-Oh no! It seems like Flaaffy is unable to battle! - She heard Mimian's voice.

-Huh?!- She opened her eyes again; Mareep was in the floor face down with spiral eyes. In the judges' stands three red X were marked down… she had won? She had won!

-Wow amazing! It seems like Hikari has managed to reach the finals with a ton of luck, congratulations!

-Yes! - She jumped happily and approached her pokémon in the field to hug him –Good job Torrent we did it!

Kaguya returned her Flaaffy –You were great Flaaffy, you evolved and I'm very happy for it- She smiled.

Unlike in other opportunities Hikari approached the girl after having returned Torrent to his poké ball –It was a great battle congratulations, your strategy was pretty good and also congrats on that evolution.

-Thanks, I just used my Mareep's natural ability but you were also excellent and I think it was interesting how you used that metal claw…- She commented –I wish you luck in the finals.

-Thanks!

* * *

During the next free time Hikari was a bit worried, she had won but it had been very close, the contests were really as unpredictable as ever, she just had to keep focused on the finals and give her best with Riri…

* * *

-Finally… after many battles, we have the finals on the Cianwood contest! - Mimian announced excitedly- Our two coordinators have fought round after round having powerful adversaries to get here and will now face each other to see who will win the coveted ribbon… and by the way we should wrap up this contest since I have to record something else- Mimian smiled at the last part winking at the cameras.

-Corphish come out now!

-Riri I trust you! - *This time I won't stay to watch as time goes by…* -High jump kick now! - Riri ran up to Corphish as her right foot started shinning.

-Corphish, push her back with water gun!- Keigani said calmly, a water gun hit Riri face on and let her all wet, making her back up and taking some points from Hikari.

Riri shook off the water -Ice beam!

-Ice beam you too!

Both ice beams clashed in the middle of the field, repelling each other, Hikari frowned thought the points of both coordinators decreased –Well then we'll just have to use direct attacks… dizzy punch!- Riri was making use of her best move, the fur on her ears shone in many different colors.

-Hold her with your pincers!- The black-haired coordinator ordered, just in time as the water-type pokémon held both of Riri's ears with his strong pincers, both fought to make the other fall or trip but with a quick movement Corphish made Riri fall, Hikari's points were less than half now.

*Damn it no!* Hikari complained to herself –Riri!

The Buneary rose slowly and glared at her opponent, she pulled back her right paw as if bout to punch and without wasting a second more gave a strong punch charged with electricity to the Corphish, taking off some points from the other trainers, tossing the opponent away and of course… doing a lot of damage.

-What?!- The coordinator said impressed.

-Riri! - A big grin appeared on the blue-haired girl's face –You learned thunder punch! - She exclaimed happily.

* * *

Back at the pokémon center's room Pichu stared with wide eyes at how Riri had managed to copy her thunder punch… she had been practicing since some days ago and though he was not sure she could do it, she had just used it! Shocked, he leaned in forward from his trainer's shoulder too much and ended up tumbling forwards on his lap. Shinji suddenly looking down at him but Pichu seemed not to mind, the baby pokémon was still gaping.

* * *

The scores had been balanced and with that new move, they had an opportunity to keep going… -Bubblebeam! - Keigani ordered.

-We do know how to handle this attack… just like in the practice Riri, use ice beam and dizzy punch! - The bubbles that sped towards Riri got immediately frozen by the ice beam, turning into ice spheres that were then tossed back to the attacker with the dizzy punch, the combo made Keigani lose a bunch of points but there were still three minutes in the clock.

-Hmmm, Corphish we can't let them win, use whirlpool! - A huge water tornado appeared above Corphish, who had raised his pincers to create it, then he tossed it towards Riri but apparently that was another attack Hikari knew well.

-Bounce, shatter it now!

-Bune!- Riri tore apart the Whirlpool with a jump, just like she had done multiple times for appeal rounds before, thought this time she got something extra: she landed a direct hit on Corphish, falling on him with force.

-Seems like things are getting difficult for Keigani, the clock is at 2:48 and he's lost half of his points- Mimian said.

-Corphish…-The boy muttered *what else can I do? She's got a counter to all my moves!* He thought frustrated.

*I think we got him…* -Riri finish it! Show me your thunder punch once more- The girl called.

The thunder punch seemed powered up this time, with more electricity and more controlled somehow and she landed a good hit on Corphish, who just let out a "Cooor" and felt down knocked, much to his trainer's surprise.

-And seems like Corphish is down! He had a good start but in the world of contests there are many unexpected turns- Mimian mentioned –This means our winner is… Hikari!

-Great Riri, you did it! - Hikari picked up the small bunny in her arms and started jumping and hugging her, both looking happy and proud.

* * *

-So, you ended up winning after all- Shinji commented, Hikari just smiled as she sat on her bed, polishing her fourth ribbon, which was white with details in pink and blue.

-Just one more…- She mumbled with satisfaction. She placed it next to the others, she closed the case and put it away –Well…- She sighed- Wanna come with me to go get my pokémon?

-Pichu Pichu! - Little Pichu didn't need any more words. In one of his many "stunts" he loved doing he jumped from Shinji's shoulder to his "mother's" arms. The trainer in question decided to accompany her too.

As soon as they reached the lobby though there stood a large group of people staring intently at the main screen, both decided to pay attention too to see what was it all about, it seemed like some big news.

- _And remember trainers_ \- Hayato appeared on screen, from the top of his gym building with a Hoothoot perched on his shoulder.

- _With ALL our pokémon_ \- Tsukushi continued from his greenhouse-like gym, surrounded by some bug-type pokémon.

- _At full disposition_ \- Akane continued, wearing a black outfit that clashed with the colorful white and pink background, probably her gym like the other two.

- _We'll be accepting_ \- Matsuba appeared at his gym too, with low illumination and darkness surrounding his calm presence.

- _Up to 4 challenges per day_ \- The Olivine leader followed. Hikari's face light up upon seeing Mikan as it brought some memories from their first meeting back in her natal Sinnoh. She looked beautiful as ever, with a serene smile and a Magnemite floating by her side.

- _In this last week!_ \- Shijima exclaimed with energy from the entrance of dojo.

- _So you better take the chance_ \- Added the supposed Mahogany leader, an old man in a wheelchair, his background scenery was an icy field with some mist.

- _Or else you'll have to wait!_ \- The Blackthorn leader declared, with light blue hair in a long ponytail and with two fringes framing her face. She was dressed in a curious outfit that included a cape.

- _And there you have it!_ \- A lady exclaimed as she appeared on screen next, with orange hair and holding a microphone in her hands – _The gym leaders have spoken!... As a general order from the pokémon league representatives the gyms will close and stop activities on December 15_ _th_ _for the holidays as every year_ \- In that moment a bunch of whining, complaints and "Daaaww" were heard from the trainers in the lobby, Shinji just kept his gaze on the screen – _They'll re-open on January 10_ _th_ _next year. For this, things will be busy during this week as trainers won't want to wait… thought they're not the only ones… we're with you Mimian!_

The screen switched to Mimian then, who still wore the same attire from the contest that had finished a while ago, she was even at the stage still thought it was now empty – _Mimian here! The official host of Johto contests! I'm bringing the news that the contest will be on par with the gyms, stopping the 15_ _th_ _and re-joining on January 10_ _th_ _. On another note… it seems that the prestigious "Mikuri Cup" won't be held on Johto as we expected but rather in Hoenn… but we'll have another chance… let's go back to the studio!_ \- Hikari sighed, that means she'll have to wait until January 10th now…

- _Marissa back!_ \- The teal-haired reporter Marissa said – _The trainers and coordinators that still want to challenge a gym leader or participate in one of the few contests still to be held need to keep calm and be patient, remember we have snow warnings the next weeks, more so on the northern areas. Meanwhile, here we have some extra announcements from the gym leader._

Tsukushi appeared once more on the screen, this time, his Scyther stood by his side – _I'm here to proudly announce that before wrapping up for the holidays we'll have a special bug-catching contest here in Azalea on the 20_ _th_ _. The rules? The same as always, but the prize… that's the mystery, don't miss it! - He pointed at the screen as his scyther raised his scythes with an excited yell._

Then, Akane's face came up – _To all my challengers, I'm sorry for the days I wasn't at the gym… my grandmother was sick and… eh, yeah… black doesn't really suit me_ \- She looked away a moment and Hikari understood right there- _Well… in her honor, now that she's resting in peace, I-I'll be ready to face more challengers- Before the cut a few tears could be seen wanting to spill from her eyes._

Once more Mikan appeared on screen, with her long brown straight hair, white and light blue dress with an orange bow at the front – _I'm sorry for the days I wasn't available at the gym since I was at Cianwood. As you probably know, my Ampharos Amphy is the one that guides many foreign ships from other regions to Olivine using her tail as a guiding light, however her abilities were required at Cianwood and I couldn't be present in Olivine, but now I'm back_ \- She smiled warmly – _As of now my schedule is pretty packed, but there are still some available spaces to challenge me so hurry up!_

Marissa appeared once more – _Well, those were some extra announcements… this "league lapse" from September until now has been quite complicated, many things have happened and here we have the elite 4 to comment on this._

Itsuki appeared on screen, looking to his side as if talking to someone off-screen but immediately noticed being live. Hikari quickly turned to Shinji –Look, your dad- She mumbled.

- _Ah… yeah, since we've started this championship league year things have been certainly confusing_ \- The psychic-type elite mentioned.

Kyo, the poison-type specialist appeared on his side – _With the new Safari zone, that isn't finished yet._

Karin, the silver-haired woman that had been teasing Shinji during the elite 4 reunion peeked from the other side of the screen, Itsuki had been probably speaking to her – _And we've also had a lot of movement on Goldenrod._

- _Exactly_ \- Kyo added – _Moving the bug-catching contest to Azalea, the new buildings and some other things like that._

 _-Yes… apart from that just barely last week a ferry sunk near the whirlpool islands after a sudden storm of colossal proportions_ \- The camera focused on Shiba, who had spoken.

 _-But…-_ Itsuki started – _As said before we've had info on all 274 passengers and ferry crew, and all of them are safe thanks to their quick actions_ \- He sighed at the last part. Hikari and Shinji also sighed, if that was so then he should have known about them too maybe – _Those at the hospital have been recovering well and the authorities still do their best._

- _Poor Violet city has been plagued with bad news as of lately_ \- Karin said shaking her head lightly.

Kyo, standing by Itsuki (who stared at him from the corner of his eyes) started mouthing out words, clearly saying "That's why Hayato is in a bad mood" to Karin. The other three elite 4 sweatdropped at his lack of tact.

Shiba regained the camera's attention – _Now… changing bad things for good ones… there will be a big festival and fireworks held at Cianwood for everyone's enjoyment._

- _Just like in Violet and Goldenrod, which will have big celebrations too_ \- Karin added smiling.

- _My hometown Ecruteak will also be holding a festival next week that I won't miss for anything_ \- Itsuki assured.

- _And many more activities_ \- Kyo finished – _We'll be saying goodbye for now and enjoy the celebrations too_ \- Karin and Itsuki chuckled a bit.

Marissa went back to screen – _And this has been the special for the "Beginning of the closing week" here in "Johto Now!" Don't forget it trainers and coordinators, take the chance up to the 15_ _th_ _or wait until the next year! However… enjoy the holidays and merry Christmas! We'll be back_ \- And with that the program went into a break.

The group of trainers started scattering away –Well… it seems like we'll have to wait until January 10th… what are we supposed to do then?

Shinji turned to the girl –Keep going of course… we should get to Olivine as fast as we can to see if I can still get a battle.

-Then we'll have to arrive very quickly, and I know just how- Shinji raised an eyebrow at her –With the Hanaki sisters! - She smiled.


	46. Set battle! Back to Olivine!

**45- Set battle! Back to Olivine!**

It was still early, approximately 9 am and Hikari and Shinji had had a quick breakfast at the pokémon center to go to one of the training fields at the north of Cianwood city where they had agreed to meet the Hanaki sisters.

-Hi Hikari, hi Shinji! - Both greeted cheerfully upon seeing them. Eifi waved at them from the bench at the sideline while petting her Glameow, Jade, who purred in delight in her lap. Vali stood up and stretched a bit to let out a sigh.

-Well, you can gladly come with us to Olivine with Psyde's teleport of course, but… first thing first, you promised a battle Shinji- She mentioned with a decisive voice.

Shinji nodded and Hikari went to sit next to Eifi, releasing her pokémon to watch the battle. Evoli sat in her lap, Dorinda, Flora and Lux together at the feet of both girls, Riri sat beside her on the bench and Torrent simply leaned in the nearest wall to watch the battle too.

-Alright it'll be three 1 on one 1 battles and whoever wins 2 out of the 3 gets the win, ok? - Vali smiled pulling out a poké ball from her belt –Now, who goes first?

-I have a coin toss- Hikari mentioned happily as she clicked around in her pokétch –You want heads or tails? - She asked.

-Tails! - Vali said quickly.

-Face then- The boy replied.

-Here we go!

-Bun! - Riri pressed the button with her paw before her trainer could. Both coordinators, Evoli and Riri peeked to see the little coin icon jump, Jade was too comfortable to move. The small golden coin bounced on the screen and fell with the design of a magikarp facing up.

-Face! - Both girls said turning to the field.

Shinji pulled a light blue and yellow poké ball without saying anything –Quilava… standby for battle!

-Quilaaaa! - Karuma entered the field crouching down ready to jump, the flames on her back blazing.

-Oh, what's that on her neck? - Eifi asked curiously seeing the necklace with gray stones.

-I made it for her- Hikari said –It's got an everstone because she doesn't want to evolve- She explained, Eifi just nodded in understanding.

Vali smirked and tossed the poké ball in her hand –Tach, let's win this!

From her poké ball came a tall bipedal avian pokémon with red and beige plumage and a strong red beak crested with two tips in a V form… it was a Blaziken. Hikari looked at the pokémon excitedly –Amazing!

Shinji however didn't change his expression that much –So it evolved, about time huh? - He said with a little smile that the girls interpreted as his own way of congratulating.

-Yep, and now we're stronger than ever, aren't we Tach? - He turned to her pokémon proudly.

-Blaze! - The pokémon roared, making flames erupt from his arms similar to Karuma's own display.

-We'll see about that… Quilava, rollout and flame wheel!- Quilava started the battle with her star combo, she curled up into a ball ad almost immediately added more power onto it with her flames, rushing towards the opponent.

-Tach, show them your new attack!- Tach's right leg got engulfed in flames and with a quick movement he slammed it against the quilava that was jumping at him, kicking her like as if she were a ball, making her flame wheel scatter and causing quite some of damage.

-Wow- Hikari murmured –He's much stronger, huh?

Eifi nodded –It's his best attack and characteristic of his species, blaze kick- She explained.

-Now Tach flamethrower! - Vali didn't waste time and swiftly ordered another attack, a blast of fire headed for Karuma.

-Dig! - But the pokémon quickly hid underground avoiding the barrage of flames –Now flamethrower and swift! Another one of Karuma's great combinations: she peeked from the other side of the field and shot fire and yellow stars against Tach, landing a hit. The bipedal pokémon shook off the embers with a swift of his arms.

-I feel like they're taking turns to attack each other- Eifi commented.

-Overheat, now! - Taking advantage of the closeness, Karuma shot her first and most powerful overheat shot against the Blaziken.

-Dodge it and sky uppercut! - The trainer called. Fast as wind, Blaziken stepped away to avoid the attack and then ran up to his opponent with his arm surrounded by a white flash giving her an upper punch, making her fly up –Take the chance now, blaze kick! - Said and done the pokémon took the chance of his opponent being still dizzy and gave another fire kick that smashed Karuma back to the ground with a loud thump. Hikari winced lightly.

Karuma stood though her legs wobbled still shaken as the dust cleared off around her, a red and orange aura surrounded her entirely. There was no need to mention it as everyone knew it was her ability "blaze" activating. Shinji immediately commanded another move –Flame wheel!

\- Quilava qui qui Quilavaaa!- Karuma shrieked angrily surrounding her body with fire, this time stronger and ready to do her best attack, clashing into Blaziken with force and making him skid back.

-Tach sky uppercut again!

-Dodge with dig!- Shinji exclaimed, but even before Karuma could touch the ground another sky uppercut hit her square in the chest and Karuma's fire wheel got reduced to mere wisps of fire.

–Peck! - One more hit and…

-Quila-va… quilava…- Karuma fell down defeated, spitting a single puff of smoke.

-And so Vali wins the first round- Eifi commented with a smile.

-He sure is powerful, those moves where brutal…- Hikari murmured looking at the field impressed while Shinji returned poo Karuma.

-Very well done Tach, your blaze kick is perfect!- Vali congratulated before returning her pokémon too –Well, now I'll go first- Vali held up a black poké ball, just like Pichu's, it was a luxury ball –This one is special…- She smirked confidently –Kyrin come out now!

From the elegant poké ball came out an equally beautiful Glaceon, though she looked a bit different, her coat was a pure white color! –Glace glaaacee! - Her diamond-shaped markings that were usual in darker blues were much brighter and vibrant.

-Vali! You've got a shiny Glaceon- Hikari said amazed.

The girl nodded –That's right. When she hatched from the egg she was the only one of her litter to have gray fur and now she's a fully evolved Glaceon.

Evoli tilted her head upon seeing the pokémon, Hikari started at her and mumbled –See Evoli? That's one of your evolutions- Evoli's ears stood up alert and turned to Hikari surprised –It's an ice-type and its name is Glaceon.

-Eevee!- Evoli stared at the field again and smiled happily when Shinji took a moon ball and it wasn't necessary to say anything as Noctail appeared with a fiery gaze, confident and focused, even more so upon seeing his opponent was one if his brethren…

-Kyrin, let's start with something easy to warm-up, bite!

-Against a dark-type? - Hikari asked in a low voice.

-Dodge it and show her what a real bite is- Noctail jumped to the side avoiding Glaceon's teeth and bit her on her back paw. Kyrin let out a dry growl.

-Iron tail!- With a glowing metallic tail Kyrin landed a hit against Noctail making him back off –Now use ice shard!- A sphere of cold energy was shot from her mouth blasting Noctail who shook at it.

-Shadow ball!

-Break it with your ice beam! - Just as said the attack destroyed the shadow ball easily passing through it and scattering away the ghost-type energy.

-Dig quick!

-Kyrin try to find him and dodge! - The Glaceon concentrated and her antennas gave a small rapid twitch. Suddenly she jumped back and avoided the Umbreon just as he came out of the ground –Ice fang! - Kyrin's fangs flashed white and the Glaceon jumped biting the Umbreon on the back.

Noctail growled and tried to shake her off, both backed from each other with a jump and it was very noticeable that Noctail was tired. Shinji frowned, the girl had clearly become very skilled.

-Moonlight! - The trainer commanded and Vali's expression changed in a flash.

-Oh no! You won't, Kyrin iron tail!

Noctail's body rings shone White as he started recovering some energy, however he couldn't keep it for long as he had to jump away to avoid the iron tail that crashed down mere inches away –Dark pulse!

-Bree! - With a growl Noctail shot dark-type energy waves against Kyrin, hitting her face on.

-Crystal ice shard! - The Glaceon crouched down in an offensive stance and quickly shot a bunch of shards of ice against Noctail that rained upon him without giving the Umbreon a chance to effectively avoid.

-Oh… so she can use the ice shard in different forms- Hikari commented, that had seen the attack take the shape of a sphere at first but now looked like glass shards, much more dangerous and fast but probably less strong. Eifi nodded happily, proud of her sister's skills.

-I love taking any chance I can- Vali murmured with a taunting smile –Iron tail! - And a second iron tail fell down on Noctail.

-Eeveeee!- Evoli complained standing up in Hikari's lap, Riri gave her a side look and giggle putting her paws and some of her fluff up to her mouth to cover it, the rest of the team just looked at the battle with interest.

-Umbreon bite- Noctail flashed out his fangs and jumped at Kyrin.

-Kyrin use your tail! - Kyrin quickly whipped her tail between herself and Noctail as a metallic shield and so the attack was barely felt. He growled as the Glaceon smirked.

-Hey! That's my strategy…- Eifi shouted.

-Now ice fang! - Once more Kyrin was the one to land a bite with her element against her dark-type counterpart.

-Back off and moonli-!

-Ice beam! - Vali quickly intercepted and the cold energy beam hit poor Noctail at close range.

-She's not letting him catch his breath! - Hikari exclaimed, half-amused and half-worried.

-We'll win come on! - Vali said, seeing how Noctail rose once more, but when he tried to stand up correctly he wavered and fell.

-Oh… wow sis, you win the second round which means… you win the battle!

-Eeveeeee! - Evoli ran up to Noctail and licked his cheek worriedly –Vee? Veee.

-Strong as ever Kyrin! - Her trainer congratulated, crouching down top pet her a bit.

-Glace! - Kyrin smiled and turned to her opponent again, approaching. Evoli took notice and her fur bristled growling lightly. Kyrin stopped and blinked insecure.

Eifi stood and went to the center field with the rest –Ooohh someone is mad.

Hikari sweatdropped –Evoli is very attached to Noctail and I think she got a little protective- She explained as Flora, Lux and Dorinda stood and stretched a bit their legs and tails. Torrent and Riri on the other said seemed to be conversing about the result of the battle.

Shinji also seemed very deep in thought. Had this been an official league match this defeat would have cost him his place in the Silver Conference. All the trainers of the whole region would be there giving their best and it's not going to be easy at all to reach the top with opponents like this…

-Um-bree…- The Umbreon slowly got up when he heard the Eevee whom immediately beamed at him, Noctail stared at her and nodded as a thanks and then turned to Kyrin –Umbre, Umbreon um Umbreon umbreumbre.

-Glace! - Kyrin smiled too, this seemed to ease Evoli and assure her there was no bad feelings towards the Glaceon.

-Well- Vali sighed, everyone returned their pokémon, including the three eeveelutions –Then let's go to Olivine…

-Yeah- Eifi mentioned –You still need to register for your match against Mikan.

Both trainers widened their eyes at that –Shit! - Shinji exclaimed –The appointments!

-Aahh damn I forgot! If we're too late we won't be able to have a battle until January 10th- She quickly pulled out a poké ball and released the creature inside: a Gallade.

-Psyde evolved too? - Hikari asked.

Vali let out a chuckle –Yeah, but don't worry, I don't have any more surprises. Haniro, Hikayõ and Elie are in their final stages already so basically, my final team is ready- She commented, thought giving a side glace to Shinji, they would be opponents on the league and she was practically handing him important information about his party.

* * *

-So… basically we got here just in time.

-Yes, you're pretty lucky, the dates for your battles have already been registered- A young lady with black short hair said as she finished scribbling something in an agenda.

The group was at the Olivine gym registering the dates for their gym battles against Mikan, the leader herself was currently engaging in a challenge and one of her students was tending to the trainers that came to as for a battle –Yours will be the last battle of Dec 12th- She said to Vali –And yours the first battle the 13th- She turned to Shinji –The schedule for the battles are 10 am, 2pm, 4pm and 6pm- She said closing the notebook and putting it away –Please be on time for your battle, thanks and have a good day- She finished with a smile.

The four trainers left the pokémon center, the sun was high up in the sky and they were somewhat hungry –If you battle is on the 13th that means we'll be staying here for three days…- Hikari mentioned thoughtfully as she waked besides the boy.

-Aahh I am just happy to have my battle before the 15th- Vali said –And since it's before yours I'll beat you again Shinji… what was our score now? - She tried to remember.

-Shinji 3 Valita 2, though if you win the mineral on the 12th you'll tie.

-I'll finally recover my mineral badge- The trainer mumbled a bit more to himself thought the other three still heard him anyway.

-What do you mean? - Vali asked.

-The original one broke thanks to Dusk when he was a Murkrow- The three girls laughed softly at that.

-Come on, let's grab something to eat- Eifi said.

-Yes! - The other two cheered.


	47. Riri's tears!

**46- Riri's tears!**

A couple of days had went by in Olivine city, Shinji's gym battle was quickly approaching and his pokémon didn't stop training, they felt that after the defeat at Vali's hands they needed to keep trying harder. Although the ones participating were Karuma, Ro and as a last resort Kaito, Pichu also wanted to train to become stronger, Noctail didn't like being lazy and Dusk wasn't going to be the only one not training.

Hikari on the other side had taken things more calmly. She had chatted and spent some time with the Hanaki the day they arrived and both she and Eifi knew it would be really difficult to find another contest now, besides, they only needed one more ribbon each so it would probably be a better option to wait until the gym and contests season began again. Today was the brunette's battle and Hikari had promised to go watch it and support her alongside Eifi, but it was later that afternoon, so after having visited the streets and know the city the last two days, the Sinnoh girl decided to visit the famous Olivine lighthouse.

-Shinji… you sure you don't wanna come? – Hikari asked, almost ready. Lux was beside her with Riri sitting on her back.

-Actually no, it's just the olivine lighthouse I've been there. Sometimes trainers reunite there to have battles though so be careful- He commented.

-Hmm I see, in that case I'll see you later. Just… don't train too much- She answered jokingly –Let's go gir- Riri? - That's when she noticed Riri was no longer there. Lux stared at her with an innocent face and gestured towards Pichu, Riri was with him.

-Bunery bu bun- The little bunny tried to convince the Pichu to come with them, pulling him along as he shook his head decisively and resisted.

-Pichupichu! Pi-pichu! - Pichu let go and turned his back to her crossing his arms.

Suddenly, Riri's eyes started watering with fresh tears… she started crying! Pichu stared at her with surprise and everyone turned to look at them.

-Riri? - Hikari went up to her and the little bunny hugged her whimpering –Come on Pichu, don't so hard on her, she probably just wants you to relax and be friendly.

-Pichu pi…- Pichu looked down somewhat embarrassed, he didn't mean to make her cry.

-Why don't you join us? You've trained a lot already and remember you can't be over demanding with yourself, you're still young. It wouldn't be a bad idea to walk around since you're not taking part in the gym- The girl explained –Besides you could meet Amphy, she's a fully evolved electric-type and I'm sure she's pretty strong- She smiled.

-Pi…- Pichu peered back at Shinji over his shoulder.

-I'm asking you, don't turn to your "father"- The majority of the pokémon laughed at the comment and Shinji tossed her a confused glance.

The small electric-type thought a moment and nodded –Pichu! - Riri cheered up and both climbed on Lux's back, who agreed to take them.

* * *

-Oh… but there are two lighthouses…- Hikari said arriving at the pier area, and surely enough there were two similar yet very different constructions. One seemed much newer with a complex structure while the other one was made of wood and had a more rectangular look to it –Which one do we check first guys?

-Luxray!/Bune! - Both pointed with their tail and paw respectively to the closer old wooden one, it looked more interesting with an air of history. Once they got in they started climbing the stairs to the top. They even saw a couple of trainers having a battle like Shinji had said, but no one who challenged Hikari much to the girl's relief.

-Bune Buneary? - The bunny once again tried to start a conversation with Pichu, he seemed somewhat frustrated or deep in thought, he was very silent. However the pokémon didn't listen to her or answer, Riri poked him in the shoulder, nothing. She tried once more, worried.

-Pi?!- He whipped around angrily.

-Bun? - The Buneary flinched back, surprised at the rudeness. Once again her eyes watered.

-Pichu…! - Pichu got paralyzed, knowing what will happen now.

-Buneryyyyy! - Riri was crying, again!

For Arceus' sake!

Hikari turned, and Lux looked over her shoulder –What's wrong Riri? - She asked somewhat worried, it was the second time in a few hours, she wasn't like this, was something happening to her?

-Pi-pi, Pi!- Pichu looked around desperately –Chu…- He sighed and gave Riri a quick hug and then pulled apart, it seemed to work, for Riri stopped crying immediately and smiled.

-Bun-buneary! - Hikari and Lux exchanged glances, confused by her quick mood change.

* * *

-So this is Amphy- Hikari said once they arrived at the top, the whole place had glass walls so the light could be seen, and at the center stood an artifact looking like an amplifier mirror. Amphy, the leader's Ampharos put her tail in it and made it shine, that way the light got amplified and that was how the lighthouse worked.

-Pi, Pichu pi- Pichu approached the tall yellow pokémon and Hikari released the rest of her team to look around, getting closer to the window-like panels, part of the city could be seen to the northwest while the sea extended to the south.

-Prru- The yellow pokémon cooed with a soft voice, it was resting for now, since it was daytime and there was no need for the lighthouse. She smiled at the visits as she was already used to tourists and even showed off some of her attacks since Pichu asked, thought carefully as to not damage anything.

-There's no one else that's weird- Hikari mentioned –I guess Amphy can take care of herself- She said turning to the pokémon. She also noticed a plate of food and water and even a big fluffy pillow in one side, Amphy's resting spot no doubt.

-Pru pruu- Amphy nodded, Evoli stared at her with interest along with Flora, even Torrent seemed intrigued. Long ago he had met an Ampharos that worked at a train helping with his electric abilities, Amphy on the other hand worked at the lighthouse… it seemed like Ampharos were quite versatile and helpful.

After looked around for a while Hikari turned to the group –Well, Pichu, Lux, Riri, if you want to you can stay with Amphy for a while longer, who wants to come with me to the other lighthouse?- Flora, Dorinda and Evoli agreed while Torrent decided to stay too.

* * *

The other lighthouse had a circular base and was approximately a couple of floors higher. At the top and unlike where Amphy was, this one had more machinery and three workers that seemed to be in charge of the place, thought Hikari found it weird they were there on plain daylight. Flora and Dorinda looked at their surroundings while Evoli wagged her tail happily in Hikari's arms.

-Hello, can we help you? – One of the workers asked, with green eyes behind glasses and a kind smile.

-Um, no, it's nothing I just came to look around- Hikari said, somewhat nervous and not knowing what to say, she didn't want to be a bother if they were working.

-Ah I see, a tourist- The guy smiled –This is the city's modern lighthouse. We use electric energy from a special generator, that way this specialized light bulb and reflector turn on, which makes the lighthouse's light – He explained pointing at a strange light bulb with cylindrical shape and big size surrounded by a concave piece with a mirror-like surface –We just make sure everything is working properly doing routine check-ups and guards, just now we were calibrating and making some adjustments.

Hikari nodded understanding and looked around again, she stared off at the sea –But…- She started.

-Why are there two lighthouses? - He guessed.

-Yeah, and why does Amphy work in the other one if this is a modern one?

-It's more about culture a tradition- A redhead woman with a braid commented –Years ago this lighthouse didn't exist yet, just the original one which was handled by Amphy's father, he used the light of his tail as a guiding light and the people were thankful for his help and abilities, then, his daughter Amphy took his place. Around 5 years ago this new lighthouse was built as a support, but the people of Olivine and even all of Johto still take Amphy and the lighthouse as a symbol and really appreciate it… beside, it has turned into an interesting meeting place for pokémon trainers.

-Amazing…- The blue-haired girl said, she approached the border along with her pokémon and put her hand on the crystal staring trough the panels, this lighthouse was at the other side of the pier so the view was a bit different and she could see some ferry and smaller boats crossing here and there –And… Amphy stays alone?

-Not really- The young man said –It's true that she can take care of herself and do her job on her own we also make sure to get her food three times a day. Sometimes Mikan comes to visit and spend some time with her, or she gets distracted with some practice battle against trainers in the lower floors, many consider her a taste of the leader's power since Amphy is her pokémon after all- He said with a large smile –And since her lighthouse is not strictly necessary sometimes she takes the days off and leaves lighthouse activities to this one.

-I guess Amphy is very famous then- Hikari giggled.

-That's right, she's as important and iconic as the lighthouse itself.

* * *

Once they were back at Amphy's lighthouse they found a pretty weird and not to say repetitive scene…

Riri was sitting on the floor crying while Amphy nervously tried to cheer her, Lux shook her head while an annoyed Pichu with his arms crossed was being "scolded" by Torrent.

-What happened now?

They all turned to the coordinator, Lux started trying to explain with gestures. First she pointed at Pichu, then Riri, let out a small discharge and shook her head among many small comments of "lux" and "ray".

-Lemme see if I understand, Pichu… attacked Riri?

-Lux, ray!- Lux nodded.

-Why did he do that? Was it an accident?

-Pruu, am ampha ruuu- Amphy cooed shrugging, she looked a bit worried.

-Arceus' sake…- The girl sighed, she picked up Riri and started calming her down –There there, calm down- She returned Torrent, Flora, Evoli and Dorinda to their poké balls and turned to Ampharos –Bye Amphy, it was great to see you.

-Pruu!- Amphy nodded with a smile and waved with her paw.

Lux carried Pichu on her back like before as Hikari checked her pokédex –Let's see…- She murmured as they went downstairs –Seems like it was nothing, just a small thunder shock, you're fine right?- Riri nodded shyly –You two really need to stop bickering like that, Pichu needs his space too Riri- The girl "scolded" but the noticed something on the pokédex *Huh?... Riri learned a new move…*-What the-?!- She yelped in surprise, Riri looked at the pokédex too and smiled nervously *She learned… fake tears?!*-So all this time…

-Bu- bunery bu, bunbunbun!- Riri quickly started making gestures and shaking her head frantically.

-You… don't want me to tell him?- Hikari asked.

-Bunbun!- She shook her head decisively.

-But Riri you need to tell him- The trainer said stealing a glance at Pichu –It's no good to try to manipulate or blackmail him with that, you need to apologize.

-Bun…- She nodded embarrassed.

The girl sighed –Oh Riri, I know you're just trying to be friendly but you need to accept him as he is and not force things between you two, on the long run it'll only end up distancing you- As the trainer said this she couldn't help but think on her traveling partner, she had always been honest with him, on the same way he had with her, and it was just hat what allowed them to get closer.

*Because we trust each other…* She thought suddenly, as if she just noticed it for the first time.

* * *

-Steelix iron tail!

-Dodge it!

The massive serpentine pokémon lashed with its heavy tail the point where the Blaziken stood but he jumped high to get out of the way, the truth is that the steel-type was already tired.

-Come on Tach, blaze kick finish it!- Vali ordered pointing forwards fiercely.

-Blaaay!- Tach jumped with his right leg engulfed in fire and made a direct contact with the opponent's head. The metallic pokémon fell heavily on the floor with a loud noise… and didn't move from there.

-Steelix is unable to battle, Blaziken wins and the victory goes to Valita Hanaki!- The referee announced, she was the same black-haired girl they had med before and one of Mikan's students called Janina.

-That's it Tach!- Vali said as her pokémon celebrated victory with a fiery punch to the air –I knew that with your type match-up we would win, though of course, we also owe this victory to Kyrin- She smiled.

Mikan returned her fallen pokémon to its poké ball –Well… this is the second badge I hand today, just two challengers defeated me so the gym still stands- Mikan said with a small smile as she approached after returning her Steelix.

After picking her badge Vali started giving little jumps in victory –We're 3 to 3, we're 3 to 3!- And then smiled at her sister.

*Tomorrow it'll be Shinji's battle… early too* Hikari thought watching her celebrate. Then she turned to Mikan, it had been a while since she wanted to greet the gym leader.

-Hm? Aren't you…?- The leader mumbled staring at her, she certainly seemed to recognize her but not completely.

-I'm Hikari, we met at Sunnyshore back in Sinnoh.

-Of course! Hikari, what brings you here to Johto? How do you do?- Se asked with a warm smile.

-Very well, I've come to participate in the contests here and I'm really marveled at the Johto region, it's very beautiful- She explained.

-I'm glad, how are you pokémon? You had a Piplup, Togekiss, even a Cyndaquil, didn't you?- The leaders memory was not bad at all, though most of those were (or their prevos) native to Johto itself.

-That's right, though I've obtained many new members along my journey and some other are not with me at the moment. Togekiss is back with her original trainer Salvia and Quilava is staying with mom back at home with Mamoswine, but Piplup is still with me, he's an Empoleon now thought.

-A steel-type- She said nodding slightly –Congratulations then, it'll be interesting seeing you at the Grand Festival after the spectacle in Sinnoh last year, I'll be watching- She commented.

Hikari's eyes lighten up a bit, Mikan reminded her a bit of Melissa or even Mikuri, they shared as much love for battles and their gyms as contests, it was an exceptional balance.

-That reminds me, this is the first time I've seen you in a gym battle, that was amazing.

-Thanks, are those girls friends of yours?- She said turning to the Hanaki.

-Hmm yes they're friends, though Eifi is also my rival in contests, I'm actually traveling with someone else.

-Oh... what about Kengo? And Nozomi the Sinnoh Grand Festival winner, are you still keeping touch?

Hikari nodded quickly –Of course, they're in Kanto right now, they're also working hard on their dreams.

Mikan close her eyes a moment, smiling with serenity –The new generation of young talent… don't give up then Hikari.

The girl thought there was a certain solemn tone in the words –I won't, thanks.

-Hey Hikari! Let's go back to the pokémon center?- Eifi called a few meters away, she and her sister were about to leave, waiting for her.

-Yes!- The girl replied –We'll see each other again tomorrow leader Mikan- She bowed lightly in resect and as a goodbye and went off with the other two.

Mikan saw them leave with a small smile and sighed.


	48. Olivine gym, Gotta be as hard as steel!

**47 – Olivine gym, Gotta be as hard as steel!**

-10 am, time for the battle- Hikari said with a smile and strangely nervous, looking at her pokétch while along with Shinji, Riri and Pichu entered the Olivine gym. The structure was a simple building with cold colors while the battlefield was just basic ground terrain.

At the other side of the field Mikan stood talking to Konatsu, but raised her gaze upon seeing the two trainers. She said something to the younger one who nodded and went to take her place as referee –Well, time to start the routine, first challenger of the day- She sighed.

-And the first badge too- Shinji said confidently.

-This will be an official gym battle between the gym leader Mikan and the challenger Shinji, the rules are simple: 3 pokémon each, the first one to lose all three will give his opponent victory, begin!- Konatsu announced raising both arms.

-Lairon come out now!- Mikan released her first pokémon to the field. Four-legged, with gray and white colors, pretty armored and with light clue eyes.

Shinji seemed not to expect that, or have a better plan, for he put away Karuma's poké ball he had been holding and pulled out Kaito's dive ball.

-Kingdra let's go!- The Kingdra came out of the poké ball to the field, but not being on water he couldn't do more than just stay there in the ground. The pokémon forwned in frustration.

-The first battle will be between Kingdra and Lairon!

-Kingdra bubblebeam!

-Lairon iron head!- Lairon surrounded himself with a white and gray aura and headed towards Kaito like a tank, the opponent's bubblebeam exploded on his forehead but didn't seem to do much damage. The steel-type pokémon tackled him with force.

Unlike the last gym battle, now it was Kaito the one that couldn't move much, but he couldn't let that stop him, he had type advantage against the Lairon –Twister!- And of course, his twister was also a great move.

-Draa!- Kaito spat a green-ish tornado from his snout that caught Kairon in it, the steel-type pokémon tried to resist but it was practically useless.

-Lairon get out of there, metal sound!- Lairon opened his large jaws and let out gray-ish colored waves of energy that brke off the tornado and headed towards Kaito.

-Water pulse and bubblebeam!- A water sphere shot trought the center of the metal sound, hitting Lairon face on, making him lose concentration and soaked. The a bubblebeam stopped the attack by countering the waves wth small bursts of the bubbles.

Mikan narrowed her eyes thoughfully and serious –Lairon… roar!

A loud roar echoed on the whole gym, Hikari, Pichu, Riri and Konatsu covered their ears. Meanwhile Kaito was surrunded with a red aura and… was returned to his poké ball.

Shinji sighed a bit annoyed and took out the same fast ball from before –Quilava, time to burn the field!- Karuma came out of her poké ball doing a flip in the air and landing ready to give battle. At the benches Hikari, Pichu and Riri started cheering the fire starter –Now let's see, Quilava… rollout and flame wheel!- Karuma rolled up her body and ran to Lairon at high speed, covering herself on fire as she went.

-Iron head lairon!- Lairon shone once more and heaed towards Karuma, cancelling her attack and managing to beat her in strenght, pushing Karuma back and sending her flying a few meters back.

Shinji looked surprised as Karuma stood up, her star combination had not been enough… he frowned –Quilava dig!- Karuma went underground and in just a few second she hit Lairon from below with great effort.

-Lairon use metal claw!

-Dig!

-Qui!- Karuma dodged the attack quickly by going back into the hole.

-Flamethrower and swift!- The fire-type pokémon came out trough another hole and shot a flurry of fire and stars at the opponente, hitting him sideways and making him wince.

-Stone edge!- A couple of white rings formed around the Lairon, than then materialized into small rocks and shot against Karuma, managing to land a hit –Quick rion head!- Once again laron ran toards his opponent but Karuma managed to hide underground just in time.

-Attack now with overheat!

-Quiiiilava!- The quilava appeared once more behind the opponent and her first overhead landed directly on his head. Lairon fell down heavily and couldn't stand up anymore.

-Lairon!- Her trainer exclaimed in worry, she returned him with a sigh holding the poké ball to her chest –Rest well dear- She stared at her opponent with a serious expression as she pulled out another poké ball, she had to turn around this battle's outcome –Skarmory, take the skies!

Konatsu stared at Shinji for any sign of switching pokémon but he didn't so she just announced –Second round bewteen Quilava and Skarmory!

-Quilava flamethrower!

-Skarmory quick attack!- The skarmory dodge the fire attack with a swift movement in the air and then headed for Karuma –Steel wing!- Her wings shone white and she hit Karuma who backed off and shook her head a little dizzy –Again!- Skarmory did a U turn and headed towards Karuma again.

-Dig!- Karuma dodged the attack going underground.

-Skarmory keep in the air and prepare an air slash!- Skarmory flew up keeping a good distance from the ground, flapping her metallic wings as a white and blue sphere formed in her beak seemingly invoked from the air itself.

-Quilava, flame wheel and flamethrower!- Karuma came out from another point in the field behind skarmory surrounded in her flame wheel, the flying-type pokémon shot the air sphere but it did nothing more than break apart at contact with a flamethrower that came out from the flame wheel, this time tKaruma's star combination hit the target and did a lot of damage!

Karuma landed spitting some embers, panting tired but still ready to battle.

Skarmory on the other hand shook and growled –Skaaa!- She screeched menacingly.

-Sandstorm!- Mikan called pointing at the field.

-No way…- Hikari mumbled complaining as Riri and Pichu saw the entire field get filled with sand and small pebbles that flew everywhere battered by strong winds. Karuma tried to hold on while huffing.

-Steel wing!

-Dig!- The battle was getting a bit complicated with the new element on the field The steel wing missed as the wuilava wan and hid in one of the holes, she had to come out but… the sandstorm was making things harder. Trainer and pokémon just waited a few moments and Skamrory just flapped her wings waiting for something to happen.

Mikan was getting impatient –If you don't make a move Skamrory will make you, air sla-!

-Quilava flame wheel!- Karuma reappeared on the field once more covered in flames but this time they seemed stronger, blaze was in effect!

-Dodge and swift!- It was too late, the attack made contact but Skarmory turned and spat a flurry of stars at close range –Steel wing!- A quick hit with the white glowing wings ended the battle for Karuma, as the poor starter fell on the ground with spiral eyes. Skamrory landed with a metallic victory screech and the sandstorm calmed down.

Shinji returned Karuma simply mumbling a "well done" he picked Kaito's poké ball and called him out once more to continue –Thir round, Kingdra against Skamrory!- Konatsu announced.

-Kingdra water pulse now!- A water sphere went straight for Skarmory who quickly went to dodge, but it was too fast!

-Impressive…- Mikan whispered taken aback but regained composure in a blink –Skarmory steel wing let's go!- The steel-type's wings glowed white and she shot towards Kaito like a projectile.

Kaito just stood there and Shinji said nothing as if he was waiting for the attack, Pichu and Buneary stared worriedly but Hikari knew he was just waiting for the exact moment to attack, that was the surprise element. When Sarmory was barely a few meters away… -Twister!

-Skarmory fly!- The green-ish twister exploded on the skarmory and caught her in it, she tried to flap her wings to fly away but she couldn't fight the force of the tornado, Mikan grimaced –Use… swift attack- She called.

-Skaaa!- Skarmory started shooting stars in all directors trying to distabilize the twister or destroy it but it only ended up doing more damage, finally the combination made the twister explode. Mikan waited expectantly and worried, as it seemed to be all for Skarmory in this battle.

To everyone's surprise the bird was still ready to fight and appeared between the smoke, thought looking very weak –Skamrory we need to finish this air slash!

-Water pulse!- Bothe spheres, a water one and an air one, clashed, making the whole field get splashed with droplets of water. Kaito saw his opponent shot towards him at full speed with a steel wing and frowned, ready to launch his best attack as soon as commanded… and it was inmediate –Ice beam!

-Draaa!- Kaito shot a powerful ice beam with all his might, the attack stopped skarmory in the air and actually pushed her back with force, making her fly back near Mikan and crash into one of he gym's walls.

Konatsu stared in shock, like Pichu –Uhm… Sarmory is unable to battle and Kingdra wins!- Riri and Hikari turned to the winner.

-Skarmory…- Mikan returned her pokémon to rest –You did an excelent job I'm very proud- She mumbled and then looked up at her opponent again –Alright, you've reached my last pokémon but it won't be easy- She warned p ulling out her last poké ball for the battle –I trained this one during my stay at Sinnoh… Magnezone come on out!

The pokémon that popped out was a bit strange, gray colored and floating a few meters above the ground. It seemed to be made of three "heads", the center and bigger one with a yello antenna and a single red pupil while the two at the sides were smaller, it also had three U-shaped magnets, two in the front as if they were clas and one in the back like a tail. Shinji immediately returned Kaito to his dive ball and pulled out a normal one –Torterra, standby for battle!

Shinji's starter appeared on the field, roaring with a "Toooor!" ready to win a battle. Mikan smirked at him –Did you switch pokémon just so that you could have type advantage instead of disvantage? Still, it won't be easy!

-The inmunity to electric-type moves will take away many options for you Mikan- The boy replied.

-Did you forget I am a steel-type secialist?- She replied calmly.

-Fourth round, Toterra against Magnezone!

-Leaf storm!- A rain of brilliant green leaves shot from Ro's tree.

-Sonicboom!- A rush of energy went towards the leaves, stopping them and going straight until it crashed into a gym wall, the strenght was undeniable –Flash cannon!- Both of Magnezone's front magnets pointed to the center and a white and silver sphere formed between them, that was then shot against Ro.

-Crunch!- The trainer ordered calmly. Upon getting close Ro destroyed the sphere with his strong jaws –Now… frenzy plant!

-He's using frenzy plant that soon?- Hikari asked in a low voice.

Ro slammed his strong legs on the floor and huge thorny vines emerged from the ground, surrounding the Magnezone and closing in on it, immobilizing it and puling it down to the ground. Shinji smirked –Earthquake now!- The earthquake made the entire gym tremble and shake, Riri closed her eyes shut holding onto Hikari as Magnezone received a tremendous amount of damage.

Mikan stared in shock, not knowing very well how to react –Magnezone get free with a sonicboom!- With another shot of energy the pokémon cut down the vines that tied him down and managed to levitate again. The leader sighed with suppressed annoyance –Let's see what you do with this… supersonic!

Torterra had no way of avoiding the attack and the soundwaves released by his opponent immediately left him confused, the continent pokémon blinked repeatedly and shook his head but even so he couldn't see clearly –Come on torterra concentrate, it's right in front of you use stone edge!

-Terra!- The pokémon roared fiercely and shot the small projectiles but they got sidetracked and missed completely.

Mikan smirked –Now Magnezone, magnet bomb!-The steel-type pokémon zoomed into Ro in a flash and shot a barracade of small brilliant spheres of energy that exploded all over Ro's head and back non-stop, the pokémon grunted angrily –Follow up with a flash cannon!

Once again the pokémon's magnets converged in the center as it shot the attack –Magne!- The white and silver sphere hit Ro as well.

-Giga drain!

A bunch of green vines materialized from the mountains in the torterra's back and managed to catch the Magnezone and tangle around it, draining some of its energy.

-Magnet bomb!

In a desperate attempt to get free Magnezone started tossing more bombs against Ro but it couldn't move well and after a few moments the Torterra slammed him agaist the ground. R didn't seem to have regained much energy and was still confused.

Magnezone floated back up once more and shook its entire body, it looked a bit dizzy. A the benches Hikari couldn't help but chuckle, both pokémon seemed out of it.

-Leaf storm!

-Sonicboom!

The leaves scattered all over the field and both attacks clashed in the air cancelling each other, the small expansive wave that washed over both pokémon seemed to snap them out of their trances.

-Torterra giga drain once more!- This time Torterra seemed more concentrated and the green vines shot towards the steel-type.

-Dodge it and sonicboom!- Magnezone quickly backed away and started shooting more energy waves that destroyed the vines and rained down on the grass-type once more.

Shinji frowned, Torterra had came out of his confusion and he just wanted to finish this battle –Stone edge take it down!

-Magnezone don't stop!- Mikan ordered.

The electric-steel-type moved to dodge but the small rocks aimed up on it, crashing and trying to take it down from the air, Magnezone wobbled.

Mikan stayed silent for a moment observing the battlefield until she finally sighed, her shouders relaxed and much toe veryone's surprise she raised a hand and called out –I forfeit!

Everone in the gym seemed surprised, even the two battling pokémon. Onatsu blinked a couple of times as if she hadn't processed the words yet and finally returned to relaity –Eh… the leader Mikan has forfeited the battle, the challenger Shinji wins!

Ro felt relieved and relaxed a bit, meanwhile Magnezone floated back to its trainer with a sad demeanor, Mikan patted him –I'm sorry but I preferred to do this rather than making you go trough even more, it was an intense battle- She said resting her hand in its metallic body, then returned it to its poké ball –Rest now.

Shinji approached Ro in the battlefield, just like Hikari, Riri and Pichu. The two small ones climbed on the continent pokémon's back celebrating and congratulating him happily as Hikari petted him a bit.

Mikan went up to the challenger with Konatsu by her side –Here it is, the mineral badge, you've really earned it- She smiled.

Shinji took the badge and nodded, he pulled out Ro's poké ball, as Pichu jumped to his shoulder and Riri to Hikari's arms, and returned him to it.

-Thank you leader Mikan- Hikari said smiling, Riri raised a small paw.

-Good luck to both in your journey- The leader answered.

* * *

The rest of the day went on with some resting, conversations and planning to go back to Ecruteak, as even thought the contests and gyms would be closing in just two days it was better to keep going if they wanted to go back to Goldenrod.


	49. Silver capture!

**48- Silver capture?!**

Following the path back to Ecruteak and with said city as goal Hikari and Shinji traversed a shorter route with dense forest, but stopped a moment to eat and rest waiting for the harsh sun to go down a bit, though they still needed to continue before it got dark.

-Pi? - Pichu raised his ears to the south-east alert.

-Vee? - Evoli did the same, both baby pokémon ran up to the direction they were looking towards and went behind a few bushes.

-Guys! - Hikari exclaimed, Noctail didn't waste a second and ran after Evoli. Hikari and Shinji returned the rest of the pokémon and quickly went after them.

Pichu and Evoli arrived to the border of a beautiful partially hidden lake with clear water that shone under the sunrays. Noctail stood between both –Umbreon um umbre Umbreon! - He called.

-What's up with them?- Shinji mumbled when he and Hikari arrived, Pichu quickly climbed up his shoulder as Noctail stood between both and Evoli ran to Hikari's arms.

-Pichu pi! - Pichu pointed at the lake and suddenly Noctail crouched down ready to attack.

Small bubbles started appearing on the lake's surface... something was there!

Both trainers stood alert, Noctail growled and a couple of seconds later a huge pokémon jumped out of the water! It easily doubled the size of both trainers, pearly white with two massive wings and a pointy tail. Dark blue scales adorned its back and eyes. The huge pokémon splashed as both stared in awe.

-W-Who is that pokémon?!- The girl asked picking up her pokédex.

-It can't be…- Shinji mumbled.

" _Lugia, the dive pokémon. It's a legendary pokémon and as such its almost unique in the world, it lives in solitary hunting water-type pokémon in the area it resides. It is said it only appears at storms and that its feathers are hard as diamond. It can communicate through telepathy and it's said it brings peace among the legendary birds Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres with its mystical singing. It's agile and fast in both water and air, and a force to be reckoned with"_

-Lugia… the legendary pokémon mentioned in Ecruteak- Hikari mumbled in awe, the trainer's pokémon stared equally surprised at the Lugia, who finally noticed their prescence and bristled slightly, a gutural sound like a deep growl came from his mouth.

%Humans! What are you doing here?%

-What the-?!- Hikari stepped back. Did she just hear… the Lugia?

%That's right I'm Lugia% The pokemon said again, his "voice" was an echo in their minds, with a serene tune to it, however Noctail kept his guard up.

-Wait, w-we don't want any problem just… what's a pokémon like you doing here?- The blue-haired girl asked still tense, Evoli tilted her head and turned to look at her trainer when she felt the girl's arms squeeze harder.

%That… is none of your bussines% The Lugia turned away in disinterest.

-Are you heading towards Ecruteak?- She continued.

%Um… something like it, I'm going to find… a friend% The pokemon replied and Hikari could see his inmaculate white blush a bit.

-Humm… friend huh?- Hikari said. Shinji, Pichu and Noctail stared with a nervous sweatdrop , a few seconds ago she was scared and now she was startinga conversation with the legendary pokémon? –And who's your "friend"?- She asked as if insinuating something else.

The Lugia was taken aback %N-Nothing is going on between Gold and I! Don't speak that way to me human!% He stretched his wings desperately, blushing a bit more. Now that was something, Hikari had made a legendary lose composure!

* * *

-There it is… that's the Lugia we were looking for- A voice mumbled in the bushes nearby. A blonde woman with a red attire was staring at the Lugia in the lake.

-But those two twerps are there- Her teal-ahire companion complained, referring to Hikari and Shinji.

-That's not important, we'll catch him either way. We failed last time but that won't happen now -The twin-tailed woman stated decisively, both hid in the bushes again to take position and set their plan into action.

* * *

The Lugia sighed, floating on the lake's surface with his wings folded elegantly by his sides. All the pokemon were outside once again, staring in interest and awe at the white legendary %My name is Silver and I'm a young Lugia, my mother used to live in Johto with me until I was old enough to be on my own. Gold is a friend of mine- He stated, emphasizing the word and shooting a glance at Hikari –She roams the land like me but some weeks ago two of the pokémon under her charge, Raikou and Entei, had a strong fight. Suicune came searching for me in hopes to help and support her but I accidentally ended up creating a disaster at whirl islands% He explained, sighing deeply at the last part.

-Wait, wait, wait… YOU made the whirlpools that sunk the ferry we were in to Cianwood?!- The coordinator exclaimed, half surprised and half annoyed.

Silver widened his eyes a bit, also surprised and feeling somewhat guilty, he never really knew what happened after the incident, he couldn't risk being seen by so many humans… %Well… yes, something happened and I… I still don't have full control over my powers. I deeply apoogize% He lowered his head.

Before the conversation could advance further, three large silvery metal rings shot from the bushes towards the legendary pokémon, whom suddenly startled tried to flee by flapping his wings furiously, but was still caught. Hikari, Shinji and the pokémon immediately stood alert –What?!

-Prepare for trouble…!

-…and make it double!

-No way!- Hikari complained frowning just like her Empoleon who stood in battle mode.

-Is it those two idiots from team rocket?- Shinji murmured the question.

-Musashi and Kojiro…- The coordinator added.

However, it wasn't quite like that apparently –WHAT?! How dare you compare me with her?!- Fro the bushes came a woman with blonde hair in two long ponytails and a black dress with the red "R" logo from Team Rocket –Its obvios that Musashi is and will always be an idiot but not me! I'm a lot prettier, talented and smarter than her!- She spat angrily.

Her partner appeared by her side sweatdropping nervously, his teal hair was short and straight, falling a bit over his eyes –There calm down… we all know you're better than her yes- He said trying to ease her annoyance.

-So it's you two!- Hikari pointed accusatively –Cassidy and…- Her hand fell –Eh… what was your name?

-What?! My name is Butch! Is it that complicated? I'm BUTCH!- Now it was him who had lose his cool.

On the other hand Silver was also quite frantic, surrounded by the metallic rings he couldn't move or extend his wings, he couldn't really do anything. He was starting to get angry, and if a Lugia gets angry…

-Anyway, we'll take that Lugia right now!- Cassidy said smugly, hands to her hips.

-We'll see about that- Hikari said. Flora and Noctail stood in front of their trainers ready to defend them while Lux, Kaito, Torrent, Ro and Riri tried to release Silver.

-Mightyena, Aggron/Houndoom, Grandbull, come out now!- Both trainers ordered at the same time, releasing two pokémon each, all the battlers crossed fierce stares.

-Houndoom, Grandbull, thunder fang go!- Cassidy ordered, her two pokémon jumped at the opponents, fangs crackling with electricity.

-Flora magical leaf!- The magical leaes rained over the pokémon stopping and distracting them a bit.

-Mightyena bit, Aggron metal claw!- The dark pokémon ran with full intention of biting Noctail while Aggron readied his attack raising his huge arm with claws glowing

-Umbreon dodge it and show them what a real bite is!- Noctail dodged the dark-type canine and then bit his tail, but Aggrn was still heading towards him.

-Eeveeee! Evoli sprang to action, turning around beside Noctail and starting to kick sand towards the metallic pokémon's face, who backed away with a huff.

Silver was getting rpogrssively more frustrated, he had tried with a steel wing but it was no use. His eyes widened in rage as a red aura started to surround him. Kaito, Lux and Riri backed up when the legendary started growling fiercely, though Ro and Torrent didn't seem to give up and kept going with metal claw and crunch.

-Granbull use focus punch!- Grandbull headed towards Flora, but Dusk managed to land a direct hit with a sky attack just in time, making her back.

-Aggron let's go, use metal sound!- Aggron shut his eyes and let out a shrill screech that made everyone clench their teeth and try to cover their ears. Noctail shot a dark pulse to stop him but Mightyena attack him from the back with a bite.

-Grr, you're making me lose my patience girl!- Cassidy complained –Grandbull fire punch, Houndoom flamethrower, show that grass-type who's in charge here!- Both pokemon readied teir fire attacks.

Hikari was also starting to get annoyed, to be honest they where at a quite unfar fight here. She saw Noctail in trouble as Aggron charged towards him and Evoli and then she had an idea –Flora go help Noctail , go left!

-Bay!- Flora nodded, running towards Noctail and his opponents were. Houndoom shot a flamethrower after her.

-Nod dodge it!- Flora laid down avoiding the flamethrower which went straight and his Aggron instead, doing a lot of damage. Noctail took the chance to shot another dark pulse against Grandbull, hitting her mid-air when she was about to attack Flora with a fiery punch. The Bayleef gave a strong push with her wole bodyagainst the wobbling Aggron, enough to make him fall and be out of the battle – Good job!- The coordinator exclaimed, but now Houndoom was heading towards Flora again ready to hit her with his horns.

-Kingdra water pulse against Houndoom!- Shinji ordered quickly turning back towards the pokémon in the lake. Kaito followed the order and shot a water sphere against Houndoom hitting him sideways, the pokémon was left completely wat –Now Umbreon confuse ray against the Mightyena!

Noctail's eyes shone a light blue color and his opponent was left completely dizzy and disoriented, the problem now was that it was heading towards… Hikari!

The girl let out a yell and tried to run away, Torrent turned immediately, worried about her trainer and best friend.

-Pi! PICHU PICHUUUU!- Pichu got scared seeing his "mom" in trouble and immediately ran to help in any way he could. He closed his eyes shut running as fast as his litle pwas could carry him, he needed t be fast… he needed to be strng… he needed to… -PI-CHU!- Pihu got surrounded with electricty and jumped with a tackle against mightyena, the attack was strong enough to knock the dark-type back against the Houdoom, still surrounded with sparks. Both pokémon howled in pain.

Hikari and Shinji were surprised by the attack, momentarily stunned –That was…- Hikari started.

-Volt tackle- Both Shinji and her mentioned at the same time. Picu had learned a very rare attack, one that only his evolutive family could master. The confused migthyena started fightningthe Houndoom who fought back angrily.

-Butch, look at what your dumb pokemon is doing!- His partner complained.

-Me? You think this is my fault?! I don't think- Their quarreling was interrupted by Hikari's yell.

-GUYS GET DOWN! - The girl exclaimed crouching, Flora ran towards her and Evoli curled up to Noctail. Basically everyone tried to get safe as Silver's anger had reached enough to start launching hyperbeams everywhere, the first one landed on the battling Houndoom and mightyena, leaving them unconscious. Then another one shot to the sky and a third one towards the forest, blind with rage.

Grandbull hid behind her trainer as Cassidy and Butch returned all their pokémon and dodged another hyperbeam. Silver roared and Hikari turned to Shinji feeling scared and desperate as if saying "what do we do now?!"

Riri's dizzy punch, Pichu's thunderpunch, Dusk's aerial ace, Karuma's flame wheel… nothing managed to break the rings that kept the Lugia prisoner, and it was even harder if he didn't stay stop moving! – Luxray, Kingdra, Quilava! - The three pokémon turned at the call –Try to use thunder, water pulse and flamethrower on the same spot, everyone else back off! - Shinji ordered. They all nodded and the trio didn't think twice before shooting their attacks, he turned to Hikari and pulled out some of his poké balls –Kari return everyone else.

-Right! - Hikari took her poké balls and returned Evoli, Flora and Riri. Dorinda was busy using her flamethrower alongside Karuma and Torrent shot a bubblebeam with Kaito. Shinji also returned Ro, Dusk and Noctail.

The attack combination was enough to create an explosive reaction and a curtain of smoke, but even then the rings stood strong as ever. Hikari felt disappointment creep up her chest while Shinji widened his eyes in shock at their failed plan.

-Hahaha… sorry twerps but that trap is made specifically to contain a legendary pokémon like Lugia and they're unbreakable- Cassidy said mockingly.

-Yeah- Butch added –The only way to get rid of them is deactivating them with this button- He searched something in his pocket but couldn't find it –Eh? What? W-Where did I put it?!- He exclaimed panicking.

-Pichu pi…- Pichu said with a small smirk, he held in his Little paws a remote control with some colored buttons, without thinking it twice he started pressing them randomly and then the rings that held Lugia opened like pincers and fell down on the lake inertly, freeing the Lugia. The legendary pokémon unfurled his powerful wings and stared down at Butch and Cassidy with rage, both rocket members froze in fear. An orange beam started charging in his mouth as a blue aura surrounded him; seconds later he shot his powerful signature move "Aeroblast" against the team rocket members, sending them flying.

-Team rocket has been defeated once again! - They yelled as they were sent flying and disappeared on the sky.

Hikari sighed –Well they may not be the same team rocket I know but they're still pretty pathetic.

Pichu climbed up Shinji's shoulder, feeling proud of his good job and earning some starching behind his ears. Both trainers returned their pokémon as Silver calmed down, "mumbling" something like "this always happens… his is what I get for being a guardian pokémon"

* * *

The sun was setting and the two trainers were about to continue. Hikari and Shinji bid farewell to Silver who also seemed to be heading to Ecruteak –Well... it's been great knowing a pokémon like you Silver- The blue haired girl said, Shinji nodded as Pichu shook his little paw goodbye.

%Thank you both for helping me with those two, I don't know how I would've managed… but of course, I've known for a long time that not all humans are bad though some are trustworthy%

-That's right… Silver, how come you…? Well, how did you trust us so easily? - The girl asked, Shinji also seemed interested.

%Years ago some humans took care of me, when I as barely a baby and thought mom was very discreet and careful some idiots tried to capture us, and they almost managed to if it hadn't been by a couple of brave young trainers named Satoshi and Hiroshi, they promised my mom they'd save me and they did. Both them and their Pikachu saved us…% He said closing his eyes solemnly as if he remembered old memories.

-Satoshi… with a Pikachu?... I don't think we're talking about the same boy from Kanto, right?

Silver nodded slightly surprised %I believe it's him then% He nodded %But hey! It's getting late…% He extended his wings %I must go%

-Take care… and good luck with _Gold_.

%Stop insinuating things with that!% The White pokémon huffed.

Silver started flying in the same general direction as them, flying high up among the clouds and swiftly getting lost in them. Shinji and Hikari stared at him go and then kept going with their hopes in Ecruteak and the horizon… it wasn't that far now...

-Pi?- The hadn't been walking even five minutes when Pichu came down from his trainer's shoulder with a jump and ran a few steps ahead, he picked up something shiny from the floor and ran back to show Hikari. It was small and silver-colored.

-Is this… a feather? - The girl asked picking it up, Pichu climbed up her shoulder to examine it too.

-It is- Shinji nodded –A Lugia feather…- He commented and then kept walking ahead.

Hikari stared at the feather and smiled, putting it away in her bag and walking after Shinji as she petted Pichu in her shoulder –You learned a great new move today huh?

-Volt tackle… now I understand why my brother bred this pichu and said he was special- Shinji stated. Pichu and Hikari turned to him in interest –Only a Pichu whose mother of the same evaluative family is holding a light ball can dominate that move; it's a special inherited attack. Not everyone can learn it and handle it.

-Then that means now you're our little special pichu.

-Pichu pichu!


	50. Eeveelutions festival! (part 1)

**49- Eeveelutions festival! (part 1) Meeting the Kimono sisters and eevee's evolutions!**

After having to camp to pass the night Hikari and Shinji were finally back in Ecruteak. It was early and the city of legends was beautifully decorated, but considerably colder. Even with her jacket on Hikari was feeling a bit cold and wondered if it'll snow or something…

-How can it be so cold?- The girl said hugging herself and huffing.

-Could it be because we're in winter at a northern city?—e replied sarcastically –Is not that bad, snwpoint was worse- He commented.

-Hm, well yo're right on that- She conceded thinking back on the thick layers of snow that formed in the chilly city and its surroundings back in sinnoh, for now there was only some chilly wind here.

-Pipipipi, pion!- A pokémon approached them running. It was pink with large ears, a split tail and a red gem in its forehead between its big pretty violet eyes. It stopped in front of both trainers and stared at them for a few seconds, sniffing the air –Pi, piii- then it smiled cutely at Shinji.

-Espeon where are you going? We have no time for this!- A girl called as she followed her pokémon, her magenta-colored hair was up in two pigtails and she wore a lavender long sleeved coat with a black short and lavender and purple leggings. She was holding some cables from an electronic device of sorts. However her expression changed when she approached, she looked pretty surprised –Shinji Ikari?! Wow it's you, it's been so long!- She hugged him.

Hikari stared at the scene a bit confused as the espeon just smiled and tilted her head. Shinji sighed when the girl let go –Sakura, I never see you because whenever I?m in Ecruteak, you're not- He commented.

-Ehh? You've already been here?

-Yeah I'm back from Olivine, I even challenged Matsuba a few weeks ago and got the badge- He said and then lowered his eyes to look at the pokémon –I'm guessing that's your espeon.

-You guess right, Eevee evolved a couple of years ago- She looked down at her pokémon with affection –I guess she greeted you because she sensed I know you- She smiled.

-Eh… I'm still here- Hikari mumbled awkwardly, somewhat annoyed and a bit hurt of being ignored.

Both turned to her and Sakura grew embarrassed –A-ah sorry, I got a bit excited, last time I saw Shinji was years ago- She lowered her head apologizing –My name is Sakura.

-I am Hikari- The other girl said –And… you know Shinji since long ago?

-Well… he's my cousin!- The girl said with an amused laugh.

-Cousin?!- The blue-haired exclaimed susprised.

-Pion, piiii!- Espeon started "pushing" at Sakura's legs, wanting her to move.

-Oh that's right, the festival!- She remembered suddenly –Ehhmm… do you have any eevee or any of its evolutions?- She asked hurriedly.

-Actually yes- Hikari said happily –I have an eevee and Shinji has an Umbreon.

-Perfect! Then you're invited to the eeveelutions festival- She announced –Come on, I need to go get there quick, these are the sound cables we're getting everything ready- Sje added with a small nervous smile, indicating she had to hurry.

* * *

Along with Evoli and Noctail, who carried his preevolution n his back, they arrived a large building similar to a dojo, where once inside they followed Sakura into an open central garden, with shiny green grass and a beautiful lake filled with Magikarp and Goldeen. It had a platform, resting places and parasols and many different flowers and ornaments. However the most striking thing was without a doubt how the place was filled of trainers with eevee and its evolutions going and doing everywhere much to the surprise of the newly arrived.

Both trainers followed Sakura to the main platform where a young green-haired woman and another older one with wavy long blue hair were organizing a few things, nearby, a girl with long straight purple hair put away some boxes and other four were chatting sitting at the border of the platform. They were al dressed in somewhat warm yet elegant clothes and were accompanied by a different Eevee evolution -Tamao here are the microphone cables you needed- She told the purple-haired one who turned around relieved as her Umbreon pushed one last box behind the stage.

-Thanks Sakura, now we're ready to begin, we need to call everyone here in a while- She said turning to the other girls around her, they all got up and got ready for the event.

-Ah but before we start you should see who I found today- The Espeon trainer said, motioning to the purple-haired boy –Look, it's Shinji.

-Cousin!- The girl named Tamao came down from the stage and turned to the group –Koume, Satsuki, Sumomo, come here!- The three older ones from the group approached and greeted the boy upon seeing him, each one in their own way, the pokémon scattered at their feet.

-So good t have you here for the festival- Koume commented, she had red short hair – Is that girl a friend of yours?- She asked waving at Hikari.

-Yes, her name is Hikari- Sakura pipped in.

-I'm a coordinaor from Sinnoh, nice to meet you all- She said.

-Ha! Like Michiyo and Sayo- Sumomo commented –We welcome you Hikari.

-We are Johto's eevee sisters- The older one introduced –I'm the first one, Satsuki, Sumomo is the second one, Tamao the third one, Koume is fourth and Sakura is our fifth sister- She said as each greeted her as well –These are our partner pokémon- She gestured at the eeveelutions around them: a Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Flareon and Sakura's Espeon.

-You're all sisters?... wow, must be fun- Sakura giggled.

-I see you two have pokémon for the festival as well- Sumomo said –So please stay, we're about to begin, this year Tamao will present- She said turning to her sister with pride.

-It'll be great, thanks- Hikari said.

* * *

A while later Tamao was up on the stage and everyone had been reunited below, it was filled with people, and of course… eeveelutions, the purple-haired girl clad in black clothes took the microphone –To everyone here reunited… Thank you for coming and welcome to the annual eeveelution festival!- The excitement was immediately apparent –In this festival we'll learn about each eevee evolution by separate, there will be activities and contests, battles, and many more fun things to do. Now we'll start with the opening event "meeting the hostesses and their eeveelutions" but first, a small introduction to the festival.

The young woman cleared her voice, from the sidelines her sisters smiled and Koume did a thumbs up at her for good luck –Eeevee is the evolution pokémon and the center of this whole festival, they're somewhat rare pokémon but what makes them special is the without a doubt their unique ability of being able to adapt to any type of climate and enviroment thanks to its multiple evolutions. In older times, eevee were trained to high levels in hopes of making them evolve, and though that never happened it made their species strong and durable.

With the research of evolution by exposition to stones Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon were first discovered and thanks to this new information aout their versatile evolutions Eevee became very popular and sought after. Many trainers searched in them any sign of type preference or tried to get them used to these elements, always treaing them with love and respect and so exposed to lunar and slar radiations the first Umbreon and Espeon appeared.

With the path built in Eterna forest and the growing population in Snowpoint so many years ago, trainers started importing eevee to Sinnoh and some lucky ones that trained near the called "moss stone" and "icy stone" obtained the first Leafeon and Glaceon.

Until now these 7 eevee evolutions are known, but we can't affirm they're all there are. With 17 existing types of pokémon and neverending unique characteristics there are many possibilities to uncover more mysteries about this wonderful pokémon yet. However, it is prohibited and punishable by law to conduct experiments with eevee...

I'll finish by saying that there is no "the best evolution" or the strongest or most beautiful one as just like any other pokémon, each eeveelution has their advantages and disadvantages, their special unique abilities and their own behavior. So now… Let's meet the eeveelutions! - She finished, everyone clapped at the story and started commenting on it.

-Now ac one of us kimono girls will do a special presentation for you, contest style! - She said happily gesturing to her sisters who waited expectantly –We'll start with one of my cousins, from Hearthome city… Kuni and her eevee!

Tamao got down from the platform and handed the mic to a young brunette, Hikari noticed she was around her age and pretty younger than the 5 Johto sisters. She wore earth toned clothes and with some fake "fur" that warmed her while looking similar to an eevee, her pokémon smiling cutely beside her –Eevee is the evolution pokémon, they're cute, loyal, kind, playful and very intelligent, which makes them perfect for the company of small children and less experienced trainers. They're known around the world for their multiple evolutions but also for their agility and skill. Also, having beauty and finesse they're excellent for pokémon contests- She recited, then sighed in relief –Eevee's element is the normal type… now eevee, substitute!- She called out raising her arm.

-Vee! - The Eevee created a copy of himself that stood on the opposite side of the field.

-Now, swift and tail whip like we practiced!- The Eevee shot a barrage of stars from his mouth while the copy jumped and started whipping them with his tail, turning them into dust –Quick attack, now!- Both Eevee ran at full speed leaving a white streak behind, they clashed in the center of the field by pressing their paws against each other for impulse with calculated accuracy, pushing each other back with a twirl in the air and landing back where they were before, though the substitute faded. The public cheered and Kuni smiled shyly but proud –Thanks! - Eevee jumped to her arms –Now my cousin here from Ecruteak, Sumomo!

The young woman with green hair appeared dressed in different blue hues and including a pretty jacket with bubble designs, her Vaporeon sat in the centerfield with beautiful shinning skin –Vaporeon is the bubble pokémon, the water stone turns Eevee into an aquatic pokémon with a body made for swimming specially with its long strong tail finished in a fin and its pointy fin ears that help it move freely while diving. It has the ability of walking over water and transform its very molecules into it, becoming invisible while swimming. Though it's mostly used to swimming, it's an excellent runner and had great agility on land. Old legends that spoke of mermaids have turned out to be Vaporeon instead- She finished, less nervous than Kuni –Vaporeon's element is water… now vapo, bubblebeam!

-Vapoooo! - The water-type shot a barrage of bubbles towards the sky over himself.

-Quick water pulse and then use aqua tail immediately! - She ordered very confidently, the Vaporeon immediately shot a bunch of water rings over himself and as soon as they started falling down he stood in his front paws, raising his tail up high and moving it in circles, causing being surrounded by a blue aura and causing water beams to shoot from it, mixing with the water pulse and keeping the bubbles afloat. Evoli stared with bright eyes at the presentation and Hikari clapped effusively along with the rest of people. Sumomo crouched to pet her pokémon after the presentation –Now I'll leave you with my older sister, Satsuki and her Jolteon!

Satsuki, the older sister with long wavy blue hair and dressed in bright golden colors went up stage, her Jolteon stood in the center as well, showing off his spiky fur with a smirk. Evoli curled up upon seeing him-Jolteon, the lightning pokémon- Satsuki started –the thunder stone turns Eevee into a shocking Jolteon, its fur turns into needles that can absorb the negative ions from the atmosphere to produce electricity and be used to hurt opponents when it feels threatened or is angry. It has an unpredictable behavior, one moment it can be happy and the next furious so it can be a complicated pokémon to take care of. It has an impressive speed and physical agility and can be very competitive, challenging other pokémon to race and prove itself fastest. Its attacks are quick and constant so it's hard to come out of a fight without being hurt, however it's also a very noble pokémon and even often makes a good leader. It likes to catch lightning bolts to charge its fur with electricity which can reach 100.000 volts- She finished expertly –As I said… Jolteon's element is electricity… Jolteon show us your zap canon!

-Joul! - The Jolteon shot a sphere of electrical energy above himself like Vaporeon had done with his bubbles.

-Thunder now!- The electric pokémon released a powerful charge of electricity against his previous attack, stabbing the energy sphere with an amazing strength and speed, making it explode and shoot sparks everywhere –Spark!- She ordered then. Jolteon surrounded itself with blue electricity and started running around in circles, creating an electric ring shape and once he deemed it enough he elegantly jumped in the center of it, surrounded by the lingering electricity. Everyone was very impressed by the show and of course, there were more applauses. Satsuki and Jolteon bowed together -Now… my sister Koume!- She went down the stage and stood next to Sumomo and Kuni, handing the mic to the redhead and whispering some words for good luck.

Koume went up stage now, her Flareon curled up next to her patiently waiting his turn –Flareon is the flame pokémon and evolved from Eevee with the use of a fire stone. Flareon are very kind and gentle pokémon but if they get annoyed they're fierce fighters that won't think twice burning down their opponents to a crisp. In their bodies there is an inner flame that never stops burning and with it they can use attacks that go up to 1700 ºC. They have the ability to walk on lava without being hurt and also regulate their inner temperature to avoid burning someone they're affectionate with like their trainer or teammates- Flareon stood up and shoo as bit, as his trainer had finished talking –Flareon's element is, of course, fire- She said with a smile –Flareon use fire spin!- She ordered.

-Flaflafla flareoooon! - The Flareon shot a fire sphere from his mouth to the sky as well.

-Will-o-wisp! - Blue flames appeared around Flareon and then shot towards the fire sphere, combining and creating an eerie purple flame – Overheat now finish it! - a powerful overheat that warmed up the stage and its surroundings came out from Flareon's mouth like a blazing tornado, crashing on the sphere and creating a rain of little embers scattered everywhere that dissipated before setting anything on fire. Flareon smirked proudly and Noctail stared somewhat interested, that pokémon looked very strong. Koume approached her pokémon after the "rain of embers" but didn't touch it since its fur was probably too hot at the moment –Next up, my dear younger sister Sakura!

Sakura and her Espeon went up stage; Noctail tensed a little, interested. Evoli noticed it and stared at the Espeon with curiosity as well –Espeon is the sun pokémon and evolves from Eevee with lots of happiness and solar radiations. It's without a doubt the most intelligent member of its family, it has great intuition about things happening around it and its fur and whiskers can sense air currents to have premonitions and predict the future, be it actions, the weather or even its opponent's next move. Its big ears can listen up to a distance of two kilometers and its whiskers are sensible to movement. They have a great sense of justice and honor and will hardly listen to those that want to cause others harm- She said ending with a smile, her Espeon stood calmly in the center, only swaying her tail around slowly –It's a psychic type and for that… Espeon, psybeam!

-Piii! - A multicolored beam shot from the gem of her forehead straight to the public.

-Now psychic! - Espeon's eyes shone blue and she started controlling the psybeam to her will, making different figures and effects in the air with the beautiful colorful attack, it was amazing: one second fireworks exploded in many colors and the next a boreal aurora effect was present, after a few moments she closed her eyes and ended the effect dissipating the attack into sparkles. Sakura did a small curtsy as Espeon rubbed on her legs affectionately –It's time to receive the organizer of this spectacular festival, my sister Tamao! - She said and went down from the stage giving the older the microphone.

Tamao got in stage waving cheerfully, her Umbreon followed her loyally. Noctail got a little more interested seeing another one of his same own species, and Evoli thought the same staring with interest at the dark pokémon and moving her little fluffy tail –Thank you Sakura, and thanks again to everyone for coming to this eeveelution festival… now, Umbreon is the moonlight pokémon and evolved form of Eevee with happiness and affection under the moon rays. Umbreon is a perfect strategist, during the night it hides in the tall grass and waits cautiously for a prey to pass by; once they're close it'll flash his rings brightly to scare the prey into paralysis and attack. A pokémon with a loner and surly nature, it doesn't like to mingle much with humans and even once it has a trainer, it'll test them out once a while to feel comfortable. Its rings can shine at any time it wishes but will do so involuntarily during full moon nights, which makes it difficult to hunt due to revealing their position- She finished explaining calmly –Umbreon is a dark-type and so… come on Umbreon like we practiced!

-Umbre!- Umbreon jumped and shot a dark ring of energy from a dark pulse to the other side of the field, immediately disappearing and reappearing in flash in front of it by using faint attack and then biting his own attack. He repeated the movements a few more times shooting dark rings around and swiftly destroying them showing off speed and skill. He fell back in the center of the stage looking pleased. Evoli yelped happily with an "Eevee!" seeing a pokémon similar to Noctail doing that beautiful display.

-Another one of my cousins, Michiyo and her Leafeon!- Tamao said getting down though this time from the other side of the stage, after handing the mic to Michiyo she scurried away somewhere, probably to continue her role as organizer somewhere. The young lady with caramel hair that got on the stage next was followed closely by her Leafeon who curiously had an adorable outfit on, probably in order to keep warm.

-Well… Leafeon, the verdant pokémon and evolved form of Eevee when it levels up next to a moss stone. It's a pokémon perfectly integrated with the vegetation that surrounds it and acts like a guardian to the forests it lives with, able to make plants bloom with a touch. His training is reserved for more experienced trainers since despite his kind and calm nature it doesn't always listen to its trainer since it's not too used to dealing with them. Leafeon can heal itself and obtain energy and nutrients from the sun and by doing photosynthesis, when it does so it creates a fresh clean air layer of air around it. However in conditions like these my dear Leafeon is freezing…- She added the last part looking down at her pokémon, though she nodded letting her know she was feeling good –Leafeon's specialty is nature, grass-type… Leafeon dear magical leaf!

-Lea feooon! - Leafeon moved her tail creating a bunch of leaves of different colors, scattered all over the stage.

-Now bullet seed!- A barrage of seeds were shot from Leafeon's mouth, clashing with the magical leaves and turning them into colorful sparkles-Finish it with… synthesis!- Michiyo said, looking much more comfortable with the presentation than talking quite honestly, Leafeon started glowing a green-ish yellow color and the place seemed to brighten up a little bit with solar rays. No wonder Koume had mentioned Michiyo was a coordinator, the girl with flower patterned clothes hugged her Leafeon who smiled and shook a little, it seemed like the last movement had "refreshed" her a little –To finish of the presentations, my sister… Sayo!

A young pink-haired girl got on the stage as soon as Michiyo came down, both sharing some words on the way. The pink-haired's clothes had light blue hues and looked worthy of a snowier and colder landscape than this one but she seemed not bothered by it at all, her Glaceon waited by her side as she started speaking –Glaceon is the fresh snow pokémon and evolves from Eevee near an icy stone. It's a proud and haughty pokémon due to its beauty and elegant way of attacking. Its blood possesses an anti-freezing effect that prevents its body from freezing if it's too cold or freezing effect if it's too hot for its liking, allowing it to regulate its temperature at all times and even let behind a frozen trail on the path it walks. It can also make its fur become sharp frozen spikes to protect itself when in danger and it's said that its breath can freeze an entire lake. Its two auxiliary antennas actually work as hail sensors, since when it hails these glow. This cold-looking pokémon can show tenderness and solidarity to travelers who get lost in the blizzards, guiding them to a safe place- She finished smiling at her pokémon –Glaceon is an ice type and to show that… ice ball!

-Glace! - A solid ice ball was shot to the air, its weight would soon make it fall back down if nothing else was done but almost immediately Glaceon jumped with her fangs glowing light blue which cut through the ice ball destroying it, sending ice shards scattering everywhere Trainer and Glaceon together bowed like Sakura and got down from the stage.

Following that Tamao got in the stage again alongside her Umbreon –Those were the different presentations, thank you very much and we hope you all liked them. Now it's almost lunch time so everyone can go eat something and then we'll pick up with more activities… each one of us will be giving "classes" about their specific eeveelution like attacks, specialties, care, and among other things. You'll also be able to hold battles in the east fields and contests presentations here in the stage. On the other hand, we'll have the "evolve your Eevee" even for all those trainers and Eevee that have been waiting for this festival to evolve into one of their magnificent evolutions- She explained happily, as everyone started chatting excitedly about all the news.

Said and done, all trainers and their eeveelutions scattered around the area and minutes later small groups of two and three trainers with their pokémon were everywhere sitting, feeding their pokémon partners, chatting, joking and having fun all around. Hikari sighed –Dang, it's almost lunch time and we have nothing to eat… should we go to the pokémon center or do they sell something here?- She wondered, Evoli lowered her ears hearing her trainer, she was also hungry but wanted to keep enjoying the festival. Then an onigiri was offered to them –Huh? - She looked up and saw none other than Sakura, her sisters behind her

-Here Hikari, don't worry, my sisters and I have more than enough and we can share, besides, we have some special food for Eevee and Umbreon if your pokémon would like- Both pokémon smiled and in just a few moments the group was eating all together sitting beside the lake.

-So…- Hikari started –What do we do after this? I mean, you will scatter around with groups of people according to eeveelutions, right? - She asked the Eevee sisters, taking another bite of her food, Sakura nodded –Should I stay with Kuni while Shinji is with Tamao?

Noctail, alert of his surroundings as ever despite eating, turned around his trainer's back –Umbreon!

Everyone turned and got surprised at who it was…


	51. Eeveelutions festival! (part 2)

**50- Eeveelutions Festival! (part 2) What I want to be, this decision leads to evolution!**

-So…- Hikari started –What do we do after this? I mean, you will scatter around with groups of people according to eeveelutions, right? - She asked the Eevee sisters, taking another bite of her food, Sakura nodded –Should I stay with Kuni while Shinji is with Tamao?

Noctail, alert of his surroundings as ever despite eating, turned around his trainer's back –Umbreon!

Everyone turned and got surprised at who it was…

-Dad!/Elite 4 Itsuki!- Exclaimed together Shinji and the six girls.

The purple-haired elite smiled amusedly –I mentioned on TV I'd be here at the festival, I knew I'd find my dear Aika's nieces but… Shinji and Hikari?

At his feet an Umbreon sighed %Master Itsuki please don't start now%

Beside her an Espeon nodded with a small smile %He'll never change%

The Umbreon shot him a glare %You can't say much, at the reunion you were the first to start telling him and following him everywhere% She said.

Everyone stared at the two pokémon with surprise and a sweatdrop –Ignore them- Itsuki said –They wouldn't be a couple if they didn't bicker like this all the time- He shrugged carelessly.

%Y-You didn't need to mention that!% The Umbreon barked embarrassed.

-I didn't know Espeon and Umbreon could speak by telepathy- Hikari commented amazed.

-High leveled ones can- Sakura indicated –But even then it requires a lot of practice. For Espeon is not as difficult since they're psychic-types after all.

-But Umbreon also have some of those "qualities"- Tamao said.

-And… where did you get that Umbreon? - Shinji asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

-Her name is Salem and she's Karin's pokémon, she left her with me for a few days to come to the festival, and since she's also my Artemis' mate…

-Yeah- Koume said with a giggle –I've seen a lot of Espeon and Umbreon couples.

-Sometimes it's even as if they'd prefer each other than their own species- Satsuki added.

Artemis and Salem turns away a bit embarrassed, Itsuki chuckled amusedly –Hmmm, not long ago Oba commented the same at the elite reunion and wondered why. Karin just said that probably because "opposites attract" and…- He stopped, leaving the sentence in the air.

-And…?

-Well Fuyo commented that it was like you two- He said turning to Shinji and Hikari –So different but still traveling together and getting along- The Eevee sisters started laughing quietly as Hikari covered her face with a hand and Shinji frowned. Both also turned to opposite sides.

During the conversation Evoli seemed curious, looking at the elite pokémon couple and Noctail, who was still looking serious… he had been like that during almost the whole festival, did something happen?

-So- Itsuki started again –Would you like to come with me and have a look around? Personally I didn't come to join a single group… unless Shinji wants to stay with Tamao to learn more about Umbreon- He turned to the boy who simple shook his head.

-Then it's decided- Hikari said happily.

* * *

%Master Itsuki, this is boring we should go see a presentation or partake in a battle, my paws are getting tired% Artemis complained bored.

-But look at all the food and trainers and the things to do around- The elite replied trying to cheer him.

-I have a question- Hikari said suddenly, she looked down to the pokémon –Is there any specific reason why you call Itsuki "master" just like Lux did with Shinji and called me "miss Hikari"?- She asked more as if wondering out loud, somewhat confused but concentrated as if she was recalling something.

%Yes, actually there is% Artemis answered calmly, causing both trainers to turn to immediately turn to him.

-There is? - They both said at the same time. Hikari didn't seriously expect the answer to be positive.

%Yes, it's a… respect thing% Salem stated.

%It's very simple actually. I'll use an example. Noctail, being your pokémon% He told Shinji %Shows respect by calling you "master Shinji", every pokémon calls their trainer "master" or "lady" and, for example, since he's also respectful of Hikari he calls her "miss Hikari"% He explained. Approaching a tree they all sat together, the eeveelutions surrounded their trainers and Pichu curled up to Noctail who was listening to the conversation with mild interest though it was nothing new to him.

-What if it was my pokémon, like Evoli? - Hikari asked petting the little creature beside her.

%It'll call you "Lady Hikari" and to him "Master Shinji" since there's no other variant%

%Though… I wouldn't say it's Evoli's case% Salem mentioned.

-It isn't?

%No because, for some reason I'm curious about that Eevee calls you "mom", same with that Pichu, who treats you both as "mom" and "dad"% She explained. Itsuki turned to the two trainers equally curious.

-Well…- Hikari started with a nervous laugh, Shinji didn't say anything but looked as if he was trying to keep a straight face –Let's just say… we both saw them hatch- Artemis and Salem exchanged a look and laughed –So this all means… even if we don't know it all our pokémon call us "master" and "lady"?

%Not exactly, starter pokémon, having spent much more time with their trainers and being with them from the start have a stronger bond. A starter is the only pokémon that usually refers to their trainer in an informal way without honorifics like Ro% Artemis explained %Some are proud of it, others act as if it was just natural and some are very happy, everything depends on the pokémon… otherwise a lack of honorifics represents there's no respect between trainer and pokémon%

%Or simply that the pokémon doesn't accept that trainer% Salem sated seriously %Besides that, starters can refer to other trainers with honorifics or without them depending on their relationship%

-Interesting…- The girl mumbled, very surprised.

And so they spent a few hours, chatting with Itsuki and seeing all the festival had to offer. From flower arranges with Michiyo, traditional dance with Satsuki and even some meditation with Tamao among the different classes about Eevee and its evolutions.

It was almost 4 pm when they found a familiar face. Noctail's right ear twitched and Artemis turned. Suddenly the dark-type pokémon tensed and hid behind Shinji. Salem looked up %She again? %

-She who? - Itsuki and Hikari asked at the same time.

-Guys, hi! What's up? It's been a while since we saw each other- A girl with lavender hair that everyone knew well approached the group, at her feet and Espeon stood beside her –You too, elite Itsuki- She referred to him more formally.

-Esper and Espe- Hikari said –I didn't expect to meet you here…- She started.

-Yeah, I didn't expect seeing you around either, but of course, you have an Umbreon and an Eevee, right? - She smiled –By the way where is your Umbreon?

-Pi! - Espe rounded the trainer, finding the Umbreon hiding, who immediately jumped having been discovered.

Esper laughed –Aren't they cute?- Artemis and Salem stared at the scene not very convinced and the Espeon even felt like he wanted to intervene to ask what was going on.

-So… what's up? What were you doing? I was with Sakura, one of the kimono sisters, she was teaching people about the psychic powers and gem of an Espeon.

-Yeah, we know her- Hikari sighed, thought she didn't mention anything else –We've been just walking around seeing a little bit of everything.

-We wanted to enjoy the festival as a whole and not just a part of it, we didn't want to limit ourselves to spend the entire afternoon with one of the sisters- Itsuki commented –By the way, how's your father?

-He's fine everything's calm, reading his books as always- Esper shrugged and laughed at the last part.

While the trainers talked Espe approached Noctail flirtingly trying to get his attention, Noctail tried to ignore her until the Espeon clung to him and started rubbing against his side, Noctail shivered uncomfortable at the suddenness and fled –Umbre!

-Piii? Piii! - Espe laughed and ran after him. Evoli just stared, smiled and decided to join the "game" running and jumping between both eeveelutions with an adorable "Vee!" Espe stared at her confused and taken aback as if wondering where did the small thing come from. Noctail took the chance to swipe Evoli with a swift movement and place her on his back, then he told something to Espe and started walking away but she still followed.

At the whole scene the elite eeveelution couple stared at each other as if something bad was going to happen, the trainers noticed the whole ordeal too without a word until Hikari spoke –Esper um… is your Espeon still "infatuated" with Noctail?

The girl, still staring at her Espeon, answered –It seems like it…

-Noctail doesn't seem too comfortable- Hikari commented in a low voice.

-I think it's cute- Esper commented –Espe looks happy. Hikari just frowned.

Noctail was trying to tell Espe to leave him alone, but in turn she only bothered him more. Evoli stared at the tension between both not knowing what to do with a sweatdrop. Finally Noctail barked something seriously at her, shook his head and kept walking back to his trainer, Espe stood there petrified.

-What did he tell her? - Mao asked seeing the sudden change in attitude.

Surprisingly Salem seemed equally confused %Well, he just said that-% She was interrupted.

-Peon?!- Espe turned and screeched angrily –Espeon?! Pipipi?

-Bre, breon umbre umbrebreon! Umbreon breon, bree- The dark-type pokémon replied, signaling to the Eevee on his back with a tilt of his head, Evoli just smiled happily.

Artemis flinched with widen eyes, his gem shone a light pink color %Oh no! No way%

Espe looked down –Espi… pion pipipion, pion espeon pee.

-Umbreon- Noctail replied dryly before turning his back to her. Espe huffed with bottled rage.

%E-Espe wait, no!% Artemis jumped at his equal.

Too late, Espe ran with a glowing silver tail and quickly landed a fierce iron tail against both pokémon. The attack pushed Evoli away while Noctail reacted swiftly by growling and ready to return to hit too.

Hikari rushed to her pokémon –Evoli!

Meanwhile Esper took a few moments to react –Espe what are you doing?! No!

Espe didn't answer, instead she shot a psybeam from the gem in her forehead, the attack went straight to Evoli but Artemis and Salem activated a protect just in time Noctail jumped towards Espe with a bite and she answered with a yelp trying to shake him off. Both pokémon started fighting viciously and none of the trainers knew very well what to do.

Esper took her poké ball to return Espe when both pokémon backed up angrily, then, Espe slumped down on the floor as if weakened and started crying, Noctail didn't lower his guard but Esper quickly rushed to her pokémon like Hikari who now had Evoli in her arms.

-V-veee- Evoli seemed to be alright after the attack, only a bit out of it and confused. Noctail kept his distance, standing by Hikari's side. Esper tried to console or calm down her pokémon, though still bothered by her violent reaction, but she couldn't understand anything!

-Artemis what happened? - Itsuki asked seriously now that the situation had calmed down a bit.

%I think I can explain, it's just that… well% He stared at the two pokémon who had fought %Espe and Noctail knew already each other% He mumbled.

-Well, yeah- Esper objected still not understanding.

-Their first encounter was at the elite 4 reunion and the second one at the double battles, though only during practices- Shinji stated.

&No, no% He shook his head %I mean they already knew each other since before that, over a year ago. Espe didn't know he was the same…%

-What? But how? - Hikari asked, Noctail looked away.

Esper returned her pokémon once she had calmed down noticeably –But that can't be, the only Umbreon Espe knows since so long is… Shinji, where did you get Noctail? - She asked.

-At route 34 before arriving Len town, he was already an Umbreon when I caught him- The trainer replied.

Esper stared at Noctail with a mix of surprise and disbelief –You are… no, you _were_ Marduk's Umbreon isn't that right?

-Bree- The pokémon nodded, still looking away.

Esper let her shoulder fall, she seemed sad and confused and even a bit angry, now she understood her pokémon emotions and the sudden battle that had just taken place –Espe and you were really good friends, and she liked you since even before you evolved. But that idiot Marduk… he abandoned you didn't he? He didn't want you to evolve into an Espeon or Umbreon and betrayed you- She mumbled –I guess that then you decided to leave everything behind and start again with a new trainer here in Johto huh?

-He was a trained pokémon…- Hikari whispered –That's why he approached our camping site, usually Umbreon don't approach humans, Tamao said so- She said turning to Shinji who also seemed surprised at the reveal.

-So that idiot is here in Johto, I won't forgive him, this is what happens when you release a pokémon without any consideration- The girl murmured acidly –I don't criticize your decision, Noctail- She told the Umbreon –But you shouldn't have hidden it from Espe. I thought he was starting to get over you and getting interested in another pokémon but it was you anyway- She glared at it, Noctail said nothing –That's not important anymore… I don't think Espe will want to approach you very much again, it'll be best if I take her to a pokémon center, excuse me- She said making a gesture to everyone present and left.

* * *

-So then, Noctail had a trainer before, a guy called Marduk, and he knew Espe since long before, but Marduk abandoned him in Johto and he decided to start anew, is that it?- Hikari confirmed. Evoli was curled up in her arms, she hadn't moved or done much after the incident, she was a little down and Noctail still hadn't approached much either, probably out of embarrassment.

%Seems like it, Espe didn't know and Noctail didn't tell her anything, he said that now he had a new trainer and teammates and a new responsibility towards Evoli% Artemis said %When Noctail told her the truth she felt betrayed and hurt and attacked both Noctail and Evoli, thought I think she insulted Evoli more with insults%

-She insulted her? - Hikari asked.

%She said that… she was an useless Eevee, since she had not evolved yet% He sighed.

%And actually Evoli does want to evolve% Salem added. Everyone turned to her %But she's still not decided and now with all this she feels bad, she wants to be stronger and beautiful to make everyone proud%

Hikari stared at the Eevee –Evoli…- She cooed –You shouldn't pay attention to what she said, you're strong and adorable as you are, remember the Cianwood contest? You were very brave and did great, you made me proud- She commented, Evoli kept curled up in her arms like a small ball of fur –Hey if you want to evolve I don't have any problem, but I want you to feel comfortable.

%Being an Eevee and evolving is a lot of pressure% Artemis said %There are so many possibilities and then, if you don't like what you evolved into, there's no going back…%

%There's even a sad story about an Eevee that managed to travel all the way from Kanto to Sinnoh because he wanted to become a Leafeon. He sneaked into a ferry, ran long distances, crossed storms, and just when he was about to complete his dream he bumped into a thunderstone in a tunnel… he was broken seeing his dream destroyed as he could never become a Leafeon and would forever be a Jolteon% Salem said lowering her ears.

-Veeee- Evoli murmured finally stirring.

-Well, you could meet a bunch of eeveelutions today- Hikari commented trying to cheer her up a little –If you'd like to be a Vaporeon Shinji has a water stone he could lend me- She turned to the boy, but Evoli just tilted her head unsure –For a Jolteon, the same with a thunderstone –This time she shook her head- Flareon… hmm for the fire stone we'd have to get it.

-Vee-ee! - She shook her head again, this time insistently.

-You have something in mind already?

Evoli lowered her gaze again –Veee Eevee ve veee.

%Evoli says she's not sure, because she wants to become something strong that everyone likes% Artemis translated.

Hikari placed evoli on the floor and frowned slightly, Evoli stared up a bit worried, was she angry? –Listen Evoli, if it's because of what Espe said, don't listen to her… you're you and that's marvelous, I've just told you. If you evolve you'll still be yourself and that's what's important no matter what species you become, you'll keep growing at your own rhythm and you'll still be the cute bubbly and brave Eevee that ventured inside the burned tower alone, has participated in battles and contests and has earned my love and pride- Her face softened- You're special and important for those of us who know you, and we'll always like you.

Evoli turned to Noctail who just nodded and mumbled something. A few tears came from her big round sparkly eyes and she brushed into Noctail, then Shinji and then jumped over to Hikari's arms.

And right there at the arms of her trainer under a warm sunset in Ecruteak… Evoli started to glow…!


	52. Eeveelutions festival! (part 3)

**51- Eeveelutions festival! (Part 3/final) The rest of the festival! We're staying?!**

Evoli turned to Noctail who just nodded and mumbled something. A few tears came from her big round sparkly eyes and she brushed into Noctail, then Shinji and then jumped over to Hikari's arms.

And right there at the arms of her trainer under a warm sunset in Ecruteak… Evoli started to glow…!

Hikari placed her on the ground one more, surprised. Itsuki, Shinji and Noctail stared at the evolution while Artemis and Salem smiled and shared a knowing look. Evoli tripled her size, her tail became much more slender and split in half, the fur around her neck disappeared to make place for two small tufts under her ears which became slightly larger. Once the glow was over Evoli was none other than an Espeon!

-Pe? Peee- She mumbled, she stared at herself admiring her new body but then lowered her head and ears suddenly frowning as if something had hit her.

-Evoli, you're an Espeon!- Hikari exclaimed excitedly, picking her up in her arms and admiring her with a big grin.

Evoli screeched %Miss Hikari put her down please!% Artemis yelped worriedly, Hikari put evoli down again and the poor thing curled up as if in pain, she didn't look that well…

-I-I'm sorry, is she ok?- The coordinator asked worried.

-Peee? Espe espeon es?- She asked in a low pained voice.

Artemis approached %Yes, I know, your head hurts a little, since you've just evolved into Espeon your psychic powers are just starting to manifest and since they're new for you you'll have to get used and your head will hurt for a couple of days. You'll also start to develop abilities to analyze your surroundings and the air currents and your premonitions will be very short at first, but then they'll get extended and of course upon the first ones you can get scared or confused % He explained quickly caressing her with his tail softly to soothe her. Noctail quickly approached her and sat by her side making his rings glow more noticeably by the setting sun. Evoli smiled and closed her eyes, feeling better with his company.

Itsuki let out a slight chuckle –Well seems like the expert has spoken… don't worry Hikari; I'm sure that in no time she'll feel better and you'll have a wonderful new ally.

Hikari sighed –Yes, thanks Artemis and Noctail- She smiled, though then her expression changed a bit –So what do we do now? I wanted to see the closing ceremony and fireworks but I don't think Evoli is in any condition of walking around, should we go to the pokémon center?

-I think it'll be the best- Shinji commented.

-Don't worry, you can go enjoy the festival while Salem, Artemis and I take care of Noctail and Evoli- Itsuki assured.

-You two- Shinji started turning to the eeveelutions elite couple –Could you make sure my dad doesn't talk too much? He and my brother have the bad habit of starting to tell stories once he finds family or friends- Hikari laughed softly and the four eeveelutions stared at him sweatdropping, even so, Artemis and Salem nodded while Itsuki just frowned and said nothing.

* * *

The sky was starting to darken up quickly after the sunset, Hikari and Shinji walked around the dojo area and apparently the people had scattered from the big species-centric groups from before, as they were around doing their own things or in small groups going around the area like them with many other people having left already as well. The battle fields were so filled that people were participating in multi battles and at the stage many coordinators were doing presentations and waiting their turn, practicing on the surrounding areas and some even combining moves to make dual appeals, something that no doubt got Hikari's attention.

Approaching the stage and seeing around one of the practice presentations caught her attention –Shigua, bubble and ice beam!- A Vaporeon shot a huge amount of bubbles creating a pyramid that then immediately froze with an ice beam –You know what to do!- The coordinator exclaimed. Shigua stood on her tail at the tip of the ice pyramid and then shots golden stars and water pulses that cascaded down around her like a fountain, those around her started commenting and even clapping. Once she stepped aside a guy with a Flareon offered to melt the ice so the terrain was open again from more practicing. A blond boy with a Jolteon trailing behind him started making small chat with the orange haired coordinator until Hikari approached.

-That was very pretty Eifi- Hikari commented, waving at her. The orange haired girl had a different outfit this time, warmer with a scarf and closed jacket. The blond turned to see the two trainers too.

-Hikari, Shinji- She greeted happily and then laughed softly –So we meet here too.

-It's becoming more and more common- The other Hanaki mentioned waking over to the group, she also had different clothes with a long red jacket and a scarf, her shiny Glaceon by her side –Hi again Gorka, so who won?- She turned to the blond.

-Ehh I'd say it was technically a tie- He shrugged.

-Ah, Hikari he's Gorka, he's also going to participate at the Grand festival and has three ribbons- Eifi introduced him.

-Nice to meet you.

-Hikari huh? Aren't you Sinnoh's gran festival finalist from last year?- She nodded proudly –Man this is gonna be a tough year then- He smirked slightly –Anyway, see you later?- He asked the orange haired, she nodded and bid him farewell when he went off with his Jolteon.

-H-He's a childhood friend- Eifi stuttered blushing lightly when she saw the look on Hikari's face insinuating something –Hey, and where are your eeveelutions?- She asked changing the topic and somewhat confused.

-Hikari's Eevee has just evolved into Espeon and my Umbreon is with her- Shinji explained.

-Hmmm I should think on a new name, I think that one doesn't really fit her anymore…- Hikari mumbled to herself.

-She evolved?!- Vali exclaimed.

-Congratulations!- Efi said, Vali nodded in agreement.

-Hikari, cousin!- Sakura approached running.

-Cousin?- The Hanaki asked.

-Ahh yeah…- Shinjid din't know very well what to say.

The girl stopped in front of the group –I have some good news… eh? Where are Evoli and Noctail?- Shinji shook his head in defeat and this time it was Hikari's turn to let out a sigh.

-She evolved into Espeon, Noctail is looking after her- She replied simply. She really didn't want to get into details about what happened with Espe.

-Oh that's great congratulations!- The girl said happily putting her palms together –Though… and Espeon, her head must be hurting poor thing.

-Just a bit but she's ok, Noctail, Artemis and Salem are with her.

-And the good news are?- Shinji asked.

-Oh, yeah- Sakura remembered –My cousins Michiyo, Kuni and Sayo said they' be leaving back to Sinnoh tomorrow early since it' a long way to their home and they'd like to get there before the 25th.

-And that's good news for us because…?- Hikari continued confused.

Sakura frowned lightly –I was getting to that, you've spent too much time with my cousin…- She commented –The thing is that we'll have two free rooms here so if you want to you can go to Sinnoh with them or stay here, we could celebrate your birthday cousin!- Sakura beamed.

-Birthday?!- Hikari asked susprised looking at the boy, he facepalmed in exhasperation.

-I think it's around the 20th- Sakura commented thoughtfully with a finger to her chin –I have it noted down in some calendar- She mumbled.

-Tell me when is it- Hikari asked the boy.

-Find out yourself- He replied with that smirk of his.

Hikari's smile didn't change at all –I've got Reiji's number!- She sang, Shinji cursed under his breath.

Valita and Eifi shared a look and laughed nervously at the scene.

* * *

Another hour had went by and among the party noises, the group, now made out of four people with Eifi and Vali, was walking along the place trying a few snacks and food. Eifi stopped trying out so much after eating something too spicy for her, but she and Hikari ate some temari sushi while Shinji and Vali ate some ramen.

Now, Kyrin and Shigua were about to participate in one of the "mini-competencies" organized in the place, which made Hikari get a bit jealous since she didn't have Evoli with her to participate as well.

-You'll see, Kyrin will win!

-Wanna bet?- She turned to her sister challenging –I'm sure Shigua has more jump abilities than Kyrin.

-But Kyrin has advantage in the terrain, and she's faster.

-Lies!- Eifi exclaimed dramatically.

-Then let's bet- Vali turned back her words.

-Loser buys the other one an ice cream.

-Deal.

Around a designated circular area there stood many trainers with the pokémon waiting attentively to see what would happen while in the center stood two Jolteon, an Umbreon, Shigua and Kyrin. A girl with long jet black hair stood near them with a green Frisbee in her hand –Alright, rules are: no attacking or harsh tackles, you can attack the Frisbee to push it back or steal it from someone else of course, and the first one to give it back to me wins- The Umbreon nodded with its gaze ready and fixed on the toy as it were a prey. One of the Jolteon looked restless, waiting for the simplest signal to start running while the other one was crouched ready to jump. Shigua also stared at the Frisbee with determination and Kyrin seemed to be making a plan of sorts –Now… catch it!- And she tossed the Frisbee.

-Jolt!- The restless Jolteon ran straight up in the disc's direction, the other one following close behind but jumped ahead of time. Shigua ran after the two electric-type pokémon, jumped over the first Jolteon and managed to grab the Frisbee in her mouth, she landed gracefully in all fours but the Umbreon quickly snatched the item with a swift movement.

-Come on Sigua!- Eifi shouted –You can't let him steal from you like that!

-Kyrin let's go!- Vali yelled too in support.

-Go Kyrin! Go Shigua!- Hikari cheered both pokémon loudly because of all the noise made from the people around. Shinji didn't look really comfortable with all the ruckus but was admittedly interested in the event, it was a good way to practice reflexes and speed.

The second Jolteon bit the disc on the opposite side of Umbreon and started pulling at it trying to steal it but the black pokémon was not letting go. In between pulling and pushing both pokémon fell back letting the Frisbee go as it shot up slightly. Kyrin shot a quick blizzard to push it away from Shigua's way, who was approaching –Glace!- She jumped to catch it, managing to do so and leaving Shigua with the only option of running after her.

-Shigua you can do it, get her!

-No way, you got this Kyrin!

Kyrin ran with the Frisbee in her mouth as Shigua followed her and when the shiny ice-type looked behind she crashed into one of the Jolteon, letting the Frisbee fall. Shigua shot a water gun to push it away from the Jolteon and was about to catch it once more but once again the Umbreon was quicker and skillful, he picked it up from the floor and sadly to the rest ran up to hand it to the game hostess, winning.

The two Jolteon lowered their ears sadly, Shigua hit her tail against the tail frustrated and Kyrin sighed with her icy breath –Umiko's Umbreon wins!- The girl announced as she held up the Frisbee with a smile and beside her the Umbreon sat proudly.

Eifi lowered her gaze disappointed –There will be no ice cream for anyone…- She mumbled pouting.

-But… even so we can still go and buy some- Hikari said sweatdropping.

* * *

The celebration lasted long, but with the mark of midnight it came to an end. Tamao, along with her sisters who were also considered organizers of the even, got everyone's attention with megaphones and some attacks towards the sky from their eeveelutions.

-Please we ask everyone to join the center stage once more!- The repeated over and over.

Once the people got all together around the stage where the opening presentations had been held, Tamao got up on stage, her sisters behind her –Another eeveelutions festival that comes to an end, another Christmas that comes and of course… another year that comes and goes- She started –I'm sure I speak for all my sisters when I say that… we're very proud and happy for the organization of this festival, that not only reinforces or love for eeveelutions, but also the kindness and bonds between trainer and pokémon that everyone has shown- She said as all the different trainers petted and hugged their partner pokémon –Just like eeveelutions, there are many different pokémon of various types, each one unique and different, and even so they can all live in harmony and peace, that is a great goal and moreso for us from Ecruteak as we grew up with Ho-oh's prophecy- She said solemnly –We thank everyone for having come, the battles were incredible, the contest appeals were exceptional and I'm thankful there wasn't any accident or major problem.

Hikari sighed angrily, thinking on the small battle between Psiana, her recently evolved Espeon, and Espe. Shinji just stood a quick glance at her.

-For all of those Eevee that have just evolved today, congratulations! And I hope you keep sharing beautiful friendship bonds with his trainers. For everyone alike, we hope that your hearts keep being as pure as an Eevee, that you always keep that passionate internal flame like a Flareon, that you enjoy the blue skies and even the rain once in a while like Vaporeon, that your energy and spirit keep flowing like a Jolteon. There will be moments of darkness that are necessary for a good balance, get over them with a happiness glow like Umbreon, keep your sight into the future like an Espeon, enjoy life and nature like Leafeon and guide others or help them in their paths like Glaceon- Tamao said poetically yet somewhat improvised, but still getting warm smiles from the faces of many –Everyone…

-THANKS FOR COMING, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!- The eight Eevee sisters exclaimed as fireworks started flying and shooting upwards, illuminating the night sky. Immediately everyone stared up at the spectacle with many cheers and exclamations. Noctail and Psiana were back with their trainers, staring up at the fireworks with tin smiles and brilliant eyes.

On another hand, Kyrin and Shigua were also together watching the figures as the Hanaki sisters imitated them, making a few comments here and there and laughing. Gorka approached them and pulled at Eifi's hoodie to bother her a bit and chuckled when the girl let out a yelp, he then joined them watching the sky, his Jolteon standing beside his sisters.

Resting against a tree not too far from the group of people were Esper and Espe, who couldn't help but let out small smiles at the show of colors despite the bitter incident that had happened on the afternoon.

Artemis and Salem were curled up on each other as a loving couple as they looked at the fireworks %Ah…% The Espeon sighed %One more year is ending… I love these celebrations thought they're tiresome%

%And this is just the beginning% Salem said with a giggle %We still have Christmas left and… this new year we'll have a full moon!%

-A good luck charm for the new year, right?- Itsuki said next to them.

%Yeah something like it% The fireworks ended and she yawned.

Itsuki sighed and stood up with a lazy smile –So what do you say? Do we stay here in Ecruteak or what?

%I am tired and I'm not going to be teleporting anyone% Artemis complained without even opening his eyes.

-Alright, alright, we'll stay here for the night… I'll take you two to the pokémon center, you lazy couple- His trainer said with a joking tone as he returned both to their poké balls.

* * *

Almost all trainers had left after the closing ceremony, it was late and no doubt many wanted to go sleep as soon as possible. Shinji noted Hikari wasn't moving, leaning on his shoulder –Hey Kari… Kari?- When he turned to see her, the girl was softly asleep with her head resting on his shoulder, a small blush crossed the boy's cheeks and Psiana still in the girl's lap didn't dare move –She fell asleep- He mumbled sighing in defeat.

Of course after some time he had to wake her up, and thanks to Satsuki's hospitality and some of Sakura's help, each one had a room to stay at.


	53. Special: Hikari's POV

**Chapter 52 Special! (part 1) – These days…**

Dec 16: After the beautiful eeveelutions festival we decided to stay with Shinji's cousins, the Eevee sisters, who kindly offered us a couple of free rooms. This place is huge and so beautiful and the girls are great, they know how to do a lot of different things now I see why they're so well-known and host festivals and all of that. Psiana is very happy learning more and more about her powers since she's trying to learn "psybeam" and "psychic" with the help of Sakura's Espeon, and if she was close to Noctail before… you can't even imagine now! Seems like we have yet another Umbreon-espeon couple in the world. We decided not to tell anything about what happened at the festival with Espe since… well, it's not really their problem and I don't think it'll change anything, it already happened and even though Espe had no reason to attack Psiana, Noctail was also to blame on all this mess. In any case we'll have to wait and see what will happen next time we meet, I feel like things will get awkward, even more so because Espe is not the only one with those feelings, I know it, I've seen how Esper looks at Shinji and she's interested, I don't think it's just a rivalry (Though it's not like I care about that! It's just that is awkward…) On the other hand the Hanaki sisters left after the festival but we'll meet again soon for sure, it's usual by now. I think they were going back to Hoenn to spend the holidays with their family. Honestly with all the people I've met so far in Johto I've had lots of fun and I've learned a lot, I'm very glad to have made this journey and that things are going so nicely, next year will be very interesting.

Dec 17: Today we decided to go around Ecruteak with Sakura and Sumomo who had to buy some fabric and other things. It's a very interesting and big city so there was still much to see, you can't do everything in just one visit. We visited both of Ecruteak's towers and we could even pray and leave our good wishes for next year at the Ho-oh tower. We also met the leader Matsuba in the place, he was excited and told us that the legendary protectors of the region Ho-oh and Lugia had been sighted during these last days, I chuckled thinking that it was Silver but I didn't say anything . We passed by the gym although it was closed, and by many stores that sold everything from medicinal things to clothing and items for pokémon. The whole atmosphere felt somewhat magical with all the many decorations and lights as people prepare for the festivities. I don't know if it's because of the snow or the holidays but Shinji hasn't been training with his team so much lately and all our pokémon have had a lot of free time to rest and be among themselves. So far he hasn't lost a single gym battle, was it like that back in Sinnoh or in other regions? He is certainly very skilled and knows what he's doing... I remember his battle against Hayato, how he got upset about that tri-attack nonsense and Amber left the team, it still bothers me a bit but I think he's been thinking about it lately, especially since We learned that Noctail (and Kaito!) were also released by their previous trainers, I think it's a bit ironic but it' making him reconsider things. Tsukushi and Akane were defeated mainly thanks to Karuma while against Matsuba, Shijima and Mikan there has been more variety and interesting strategies... I feel that their style has been changing and evolving too but I still wonder how things will be at the league…

Dec 18: Well today, um... where to start...? Today it had ben snowing all day and because of the cold the the eevee sisters decided to do something special and we took a bath at the dojo's hot springs, the place was simple but pretty and the warm water felt very good. We stayed a while to refresh ourselves, Satsuki had to leave early to do some things, then Sumomo and Koume who would help her with dinner and finally Tamao, Sakura and I also left. I dried my hair and wrapped it in a towel as well as myself... and... well the… accident happened. I was going to my room and... I bumped into Shinji as soon as I left, I-I got nervous and for a moment I almost dropped the towel, I-IT WAS ONLY A MOMENT and then I almost died of embarrassment so I just ran away and stayed in my room. The dinner was quite uncomfortable and Sakura even asked us what had happened, but we didn't say anything.

Dec. 19: Today I decided to practice a bit. Koume and Sumomo were practicing some combinations with their Vaporeon and Flareon and I wasn't going to let that opportunity go to waste, after all, even if the season is over for the rest of the year we must be in shape and ready for when we return! We practiced with some simple, double and even a multi battle with Shinji. Dorinda learned "confuse ray" thanks to Tamao's umbreon, which earned us a victory against Karuma. Also during the multi battle Shinji and I realized that Kauma and Lux have an excellent synchronicity with each other and with us both as trainers. Usually in a battle of two team trainers a pokemon listens to its own trainer only of course, but for them that doesn't seem to matter too much, I suppose it's trust and all that... anyway. The afternoon went by battle after battle and when it got dark I decided to call Reiji and mom to say hello, update them on what's going on, and to ask Reiji about Shin's birthday tehee. He was glad we were back in Ecruteak, I told him about Psiana and Noctail, the battles, he greeted his cousins and he reminded us all that Shinji's birthday is December 22! Now we just have to figure out if we'll do something.

Dec 20: Today Shinji decided to train while the Eevee sisters and I went on decorating the place. We filled the dojo with lights and colorful threads and obviously… the tree! I've always loved Christmas trees and thought it was very fun I'll admit I miss mom. The girls also told me about some litte traditions and beliefs they do every year like putting up silver bells symbolizing prosperity and Lugia's blessing. Sumomo also scattered some mistletoe around and one everything was beautiful we made some cookies and hot chocolate and sat down to see a movie.

Dec 21: While we prepared something for tomorrow Koume was distracting Shinji a bit training outside with their pokémon. We made a cake, Sakura, Sumomo and Satsuki wrapped some gifts and Tamao and I made any last minute adjustments. I spoke with Haruka since she had called me and told her everything that had happened these days, she told me she was back in Hoenn to be with her family and when I told her about Shinji's birthday then she said she'd call as well. I don't know why but I have the feeling that tomorrow will be a big day.

And that's all that happened this week, I think the pokémon have enjoyed it a lot and I've had lots of fun with the girls, five sisters makes things very interesting and sure keeps things moving. Of course there still were some arguments here and there but it was overall peaceful. I don't really know if we'll stay here until January when the gyms and contests re-open but…


	54. Special: Shinji's POV

**Chapter 52 Special! (part 2) – What happened lately…**

Dec 16: After the festival my cousins offered us to stay with them, not only because we're family but also because surely the pokémon center was booked with all the trainers that ad come, the invitation had also been extended to my father but he retired after the event. It's been a long time since I saw the girls, poor Sakura is still treated as a "little girl" just like Reiji sometimes treats me like a child, I guess it's the bad side of being the youngest, some things never they change. During lunch and dinner we spent most of the time talking about ourselves and what had happened since the last time we saw each other and although Hikari didn't participate much she seemed interested in the conversation. Sakura has become a pretty strong trainer, we had a practice battle and Umbreon not only defeated Beautifly but also even perfected his "mean look"... and to think he started learning that attack just to try to scare away that Espeon. I still don't quite understand what happened yesterday and I'm not sure that Umbreon and her Espeon have fixed things, I just hope that all that drama doesn't affect our performance later in the league. Mao sometimes seems careless and even childish ... quite the opposite of Egumi who trains hard both her pokémon and herself is quite dedicated and strong, but both will be tough opponents to beat, although Valita Hanaki is not behind at all... she has a rather calm personality but always attacks with speed and precision and if you don't catch her style you'll be easily defeated. Her sister on the other hand, seems to be one step ahead of Kari with respect to the standards, although I trust that with her hard work Hikari can win at the grand festival.

Dec 17: At the girls' request we went for a walk around the city again today. We visited several places that we hadn't seen before including a square where I could have a good battle and the Tin Tower trail where we met leader Matsuba again. There was a lot of hustle and a little celebration since the legendary tower's crystal bells had chimed recently and apparently a Lugia had been seen nearby, something that hadn't happened in long and was surely a symbol of good fortune for the next year. Hikari mentioned that she had found a feather from the legendary but to my surprise she didn't mention much more and then changed subjects to the gym battles. The rest of the day was quite calm and as it had started to snow we returned to the dojo.

Dec 18: This day it was also cold and had snowed all day so my cousins decided to spend some time at the thermal waters at the dojo. At first I was going to train with my team but since they seemed more interested in playing on the snow it didn't take long for me to decide leave them be and go to the thermals too. It was very relaxing honestly and even Quilava lazed around enjoying the place's temperature and Pichu wanted to come too though he almost drowned. What I did not expect was to bump into Hikari in the hallway though, she got startled by the suddenness then got very nervous and hid and locked away at her room, ahh I have no idea what happened. At dinner he was very silent and I hope she hasn't gotten angry or something.

Dec 19: We decided to pick up training again and had a few practice battles. Pichu started practicing on his volt tackle and is getting better, especially considering he's still pretty much a baby. Later on Hikari spoke with her mom and with Reiji, including my cousins in the conversation. I decided not to get involved since things are still tense and I'm sure they'll start talking about things I don't care about, plus I'm sure she called to ask about my birthday too, that girl…

Dec 20: Today I was training with the pokémon almost all afternoon while Hikari and my cousins went from here to there decorating the place, to be honest they seemed to have a lot of fun and didn't bother me so that works. Pichu is improving more and more in his volt tackle, but he can't really use it too much since the recoil damage is more than I thought it was, which means he should reinforce his resistance and practice more until he masters it. Torterra really gave his best too, he was unstoppable wanting to improve his power and accuracy, and Hikari's Bayleef looked at him from time to time while also practicing her own vine whip. Kingdra practiced in the lake, trying to take down Honchkrow with a water pulse which he dodged and replied with a dark pulse, quite honestly they spent most of the time dodging by diving and flying accordingly. Later on Umbreon challenged Torterra to a battle also after having spent all these last days with Hikari's Espeon. At dinner Hikari gave me a cup of hot chocolate she had made with the girls and said they would watch a movie, inviting me. This surely meant she was no longer uncomfortable or upset with me and since I had nothing else to do, I accepted. It had been a long time since I felt so calm in a group.

Dec 21: Today I dind't spend as much time with my cousins or Hikari, in the afternoon I took a bath at the thermals again (And this time without problems) and I even had some practice with Koume, who noticed that Espeon and Umbreon were trying to learn how to use iron tail and offered help. I assumed by all the secrets and their actions that they planned something, I'm sure it's some surprise party for me, it is quite obvious and even the Pokémon are accomplices but I just rolled with it, I'm used to my brother pulling that sort of thing.

And so my 13th birthday is approaching, it seems like we'll go back to Sinnoh afterwards, Reiji wanted me to spend the holidays there with him and even Hikari had talked about it with her mom. It's been different lately… and there's still more to come…


	55. Unexpected turn of events?

**53- Expected party! ….Unexpected turn of events?**

It was already morning in Ecruteak and a very excited Hikari pulled Shinji along by the around the Eevee sister's home, the boy just went along rolling his eyes, as he knew what was coming. When they got to the huge garden area all the pokémon where there, there were many poffin and food of all kinds and the five Eevee sisters stood close together in front of a table as if hiding something behind with smiled in their faces.

-Shinji… CONGRATULATIONS!- All 6 exclaimed including Hikari, and steeping aside the girls revealed some more food and drinks, a cake and even some presents, at which Shinji stared in mild surprise.

Sakura followed his gaze –Ah don't worry those are for later… as of now, why don'tyou spend some time with us and your pokémon? Let's sit to chat and eat something, we made more cookies- She said happily, Koume held a tray with food as Satsuki and Tamao served some drinks, the majority of pokémon approached to eat from their own bowls. In just a few moments they were all sitting in a circle eating –So, how has this last week been for you guys?- Sumomo asked, petting her Vaporeon who had his head resting at her lap.

-Interesting- Hikari said drinking a bit, Dorinda laid by her side as Flora too rested her head in her lap –I mean, I've thought many things, the dojo and the city are beautiful and you five are amazing- The Sinnoh coordinator praised.

-You too were great company Hikari- Satsuki said, feeding her mothim some pokémon croquettes as he rested over her head –And our cousin Shinji, it's been fun having you here and seeing him again after so long… you've truly became a great trainer- She mentioned the last part turning to him with a small smile, her Jolteon nodded at her side.

-It's truly ben different- Shinji agreed nodding, Noctail and Psiana sat at both of his sides while little Pichu rested on his lap.

-You know, as of lately… well more like this last week, I've been thinking on the journey I've made with Shinji so far around Johto, the people I've met, the pokémon, and how I've been getting along with him- She said turning to him with a smile –We didn't start good at all, just didn't get along- She told the Eevee sisters as she tossed a teasing glance at the boy who just calmly darnk from his cup.

-Well you were pretty irritating at first- He replied simply.

-But we've really changed- Hikari said, almost ignoring him and petting Flora –And I'm surprised on how much he's strengthened the bonds with his pokémon… besides, after Karuma's and Lux's demonstration towards both of us I got surprised, I guess we could do very well in a double battle- She said happily

-He's also improved his battling style.

-You've also became stronger- He commented and she turned to him happily at the compliment, thought it changed after his next words –I guess you've outgrown the pathetic-ness a little- He smirked expecting her to get annoyed, Pichu just shook his head.

They talked for a good while among laughter and some arguments. A while after Tamao's Umbreon came running to call his trainer, she followed him and a few seconds later poked her head from the house –Hey Shinji, it's my cousin Reiji!- She called.

Everyone went over to speak with the breeder who received them happily from the other side of the screen –Hi again everyone! Shinji lil bro… turning 13!- He grinned.

The boy just nodded with a small smirk –Soon you'll need to stop calling me "little" brother you know?

However Reiji answered in a careless way with something that made all the girls laugh –Nonsense… I'm older by 6 years so you'll always be my little brother, besides I can't help it, it's December, your birthday and soon Christmas- He explained –And… we're far apart- He mentioned as his expression got a bit sadder.

-Reiji…- The younger one sighed. To be honest he had never spent Christmas away from home yet and it was indeed a bit… strange and sad.

Meanwhile on the other hand, Hikari's pokégear rang –Hi hi!- Haruka appeared on screen with a big grin as she answered –Obviously I'm calling to wish happy birthday like I had said… where's Shinji?- She asked.

-Well, right now he's talking to his brother- She said walking away a little so the two conversations didn't mix and make it difficult for the speakers.

-Oh, then I'll wait- The brunette said –In the meantime, you got any plan for christmas? Going home or not?

-Christmas…- She mumbled, remembering that it was just two days ahead-I really don't know yet, I spoke with mom and I miss her…- She sighed and then shot a quick look at Shinji –Shinji also seems a bit sad of not being with his brother in Veilstone…

-Hmmmm- Haruka hummed deep in thought –Though if you're still in Ecruteak, I don't think you'll make it right?- She said a bit sad.

Unknown to them the Eevee sisters heard both conversations, stared at each other and smiled, they seemed to have a plan in mind. After a few minutes Satsuki decided to interfere between the two brothers -Hey cousin, I think Hikari has another call for you, and I'd like to speak with Reiji a moment- She smiled.

-Ah, sure of course…- Shinji said confused , though Reiji was her cousin too in any case.

Satsuki just stared as the boy went over to his traveling partner and smiled at the screen –Hi again dear cousin… listen, we have a plan and need your help- She started.

* * *

After lunch it was almost two in the afternoon and the sisters decided it was time for -the gifts!- Koume exclaimed excitedly as she handed one to the boy, the five girls watched him open it quietly, it was a book.

-Ah! That one's mine- Sumomo said -I hope you like it- she smiled.

This went on for the rest of the gifts, the eevee sisters had given their cousin a few apricorn poké balls, some new clothes and other things including... –Tickets for... Goldenrod's magnet train?- He asked seeing the tickets in his hand, Hikari also looked surprised. Sakura took a couple of steps forward calmly.

-Yes... and you'll see why- She put her hands on the shoulders of both of them with a playful smile, her Espeon suddenly appeared from behind her legs and touched her with a paw, in a second the gem of her forehead shone and she used teleport.

* * *

The three of them found themselves in Goldenrod, in front of the train station -S-Sakura! - Hikari and Shinji exclaimed for their sudden act, espeon laughed.

-Admire! Goldenrod's train station- She said gesturing to place -Those tickets are a gift from all of us to you both. Lately we noticed that ... you'd like to be home more than here, and I don't blame you at all considering the holidays... - She explained - For some months now they have been finishing the global tracks of the magnetic train... and they were finally released last week! A few days after the announcement of the leaders – She continued - Now, the magnetic train reaches Hoenn and Sinnoh through underground, elevated trails, and even underwater tunnels- She said while watching all the movement in the place, many people waited, talked and ate around, going from here to there with their luggage and pokémon.

-So... we can go home?- Hikari asked excitedly.

-Well, yep- Sakura smiled, then looked up, the other two copied her and saw the screen of departures and arrivals -See yours? Your departure is at 4:40 today, train M11... you'll go through Saffron, in Kanto and then to Jubilife, in Sinnoh. You should arrive in the morning around 8- She commented while watching the screen.

-That fast?! - The coordinator said impressed.

-Goldenrod's bullet trains go at 550 kilometers per hour Hikari, in a few moments you go from being in one region to another- The youngest of the Eevee sisters said.

They both looked at the screen and the tickets in Shinji's hands -For me it's okay- Said the blue-haired girl -Although getting to Jubilife... - She murmured.

-You can talk to your mom, and Satsuki talked to Reiji.

*So that's why* Shinji thought -Well, I guess it's fine by me too...

-If it is already decided, then we should return and so you can get ready – She turned to her pokémon -Espeon, take us back!

-Pi!

* * *

-Oh my… Where the heck are my poké balls and my towel?!- The girl exclaimed to herself in a complaint, tired of searching around for the ítems all over the roomas she finished packing. Lux, Riri and Karuma were helping as Psiana and Noctail stared amusedly with a sweatdrop.

Shinji, who had already finished doing the same, crossed his arms and rlled his yes at the girl's franticness –Your poké bals were with Satsuki I think, last time I saw them she had them… and maybe you left your towel at the thermals- He said turning his gaze away, Hikari said nothing and just went to look for her things, almost all the pokémon tilted their heads curiously.

* * *

-Guys, come on fifteen minutes! The train will leave you for ho-oh's sake!- Sakura's voice was heard as she checked her pokégear, the five girls were ready to say bye waiting in front of the dojo's main entrance waiting for the two Sinnoh trainers.

Moments later both appeared at the front door, Hikari was mentally going over her things as she counted with her fingers while Shinji had his hands on his pockets as usual –You sure you got everything?- She asked the boy nervously.

-Of course, you're the one that was looking things like crazy at last minute- He replied.

-Humm hey guys- Sumomo called out both trainer's attention with a little giggle –I think you should look where you're standing.

The blue-haired girl stared at her in confusion a few seconds, then she remembered when they had been decorating and raised her gaze –Mistletoe?- She mentioned staring at the little plant hanging above their heads. They stared at each other, she sighed –I guess that means a kiss- She mumbled.

-Kiss?! O-Of course not! I'm not kissing you!- The boy immediately refused.

-And why not? It's just an innocent lil kiss- She said amused and trying to tease him –You act as if you were scared.

-Of course not- He replied. The Eevee sisters just blinked at the whole scene, none of them knew very well what it will end up in, but honestly they didn't have time for this…

-Come on just a cheek kiss, for tradition- She said crossing her arms though blushing a bit.

-But…- He thought for a moment –Fine…

Hikari smiled in triumph and closed her eyes leaning in a bit and turning her cheek, though somewhat embarrassed since Sakura her sisters were watching the whole ordeal. She counted up to then in her mind and…

Nothing.

-J-just do it alrea-!- When she opened her eyes and shifted a bit she ended up causing the boy lips to land… on hers!

The five Eevee sisters reacted in different ways among laughter and susprise. The two trainers split apart flinching back and blushing, and just reacted a couple of seconds later –W-why did you move?!

-So now it's my fault?!

-Well it certainly isn't mine!

-Guys! Ten minutes, let's go!- Satsuki called, partly to make them move already and partly t stop this from getting more awkward or they started arguing.

* * *

-Shinji, Hikari, it's really been fun having you both around these days, we hope you have a good trip back home- Tama said as she hugged both in front of the M11's station.

-No need to worry, we'll be fine and thanks for everything- Hikari said –We'll call as soon as we get to Jubilife- She added.

-Great, then… you need to go- Sumomo said a bit sad.

-Bye, and happy holidays.

-Of course, see you…- And they all bid farewell with gestures. Both trainers boarded the train and just a few minutes later the doors closed and the train was about to begin its path.

Hikari sat at one of the wagon tables, she stared down at her hands playing with her thumbs nervous, thoughtful… Shinji doubted a few seconds but seeing her expression he decided to ask –What's wrong?

She sighed turning to him –It's just… well, I was thinking now, I didn't give you anything to be honest, I mean I helped with the other gifts and the girls said those also were on my part but… truth is I just didn't know what to give you- She admitted.

Shinji was about to tell her that didn't really matter to him, but a young trainer caught the attention of both –Hey… You ok?- They both looked up.


	56. Back to Sinnoh

**54- Back to Sinnoh, to Jubilife with the Magnet Train!**

Both trainers turned to see a boy with dar blue hair like Hikari's and black eyes, a warm smile was on his face as he extended his hand to Hikari –You ok? You seem sad- He commented.

Hikari was quick to answer –Oh, no, it's nothing… I'm just, a bit hungry, it's almost 5:30 and I've eaten nothing since lunch- She said.

-Oh… well my name is Hiroki, and if you want to I can tell you where to eat something here in the train, since now the trips take a handful of hours there's some food- He said kindly.

-Thanks- The girl stood up –And, my name is Hikari- She introduced herself.

-It's a pretty name- He said with a slight smile.

Shinji frowned, apart from interrupted, ignored. Now he understood how Hikari felt sometimes… he stood up and Hikari remembered his prscense –Oh, he's my traveling partner Shinji.

-Of course, nice to meet you- He nodded.

* * *

Roughly half and hour later they were at another wagon eating some sandwiches –So tell me Hikari… you're a coordinator right?- Hiroki asked after taking another bite.

-Y-Yeah, I'm from Twinleaf- She said surprised at how he knew that.

He chuckled lightly –I saw you once at the Grand Festival… I'm from Sinnoh too, Clestic town, but I came to Johto for some things- He explained –That's also why I approached you, I hope I wasn't being nosy or anything- He said a bit embarrassed.

-Ah I see, and now you're going back home for the holidays.

-Exactly- He nodded.

On the other hand, Shinji was also silently eating, Pichu was out of his poké ball and sitting on the table eating a chunk of his trainer's sandwich and a poffin. The purple-haired boy shot a look at both blue-haired trainers as they laughed and chatted along like good friends.

He sighed and ooked away, distracting himself with something else… *What will happen once I meet Reiji in Jubilife? I mean, will we go back to Veilstone or stay there? And… my journey around Johto will momentarily stop* He took his last bite *Well, time to spend some time with my brother again… and without Hikari. The ones that won't be very happy will be the pokémon, like Psiana who doesn't sleep without Noctail, maybe it'll be a good idea if-*

-Hey Shinji!- The boy looked up, Hikari and Hiroki had finished eating too –Hiroki is inviting us to check out the rest of the train with him, want to come?- She asked, knowing he was still a bit reserved around people.

He just nodded though –Yeah, I suppouse… there's not much else to do anyway.

Throughout 6 of the train's wagons there was nothing really interesting, people walked along from here to there like them, some who argued, others simply talked and they even saw a couple out there, Hiroki smiled at them. They finally arrived one where curiously enough there was a nurse Joy and a man with green-ish hair helping her, they had a lot of pokébolas and a granbull and a raticate helped them.

Nurse Joy seemed surprised to see them, but her expression quickly changed to a smile –Hello trainers... would you like us to take care of your pokémon too? - She offered kindly.

-Take care of our pokémon? - Hikari asked a little puzzled, they were on a train. Though sure, there could always be some medical problem.

-Of course, we can keep your pokémon here during their stay in the train so they can eat or we can tend to them if they're hurt or sick- Said the green-haired one who seemed to be his assistant.

-Mmm, I do not think it's necessary, but it wouldn't be a bad idea if they ate something during the trip- Hikari mentioned thoughtfully.

-You can fully trust us- The pink-haired nurse said.

-Pichuuuu- Pichu seemed not to agree and shook his head.

-Wait Hikari, there's something weird here… since when there's a service like this on the train?- Hiroki asked serious.

-And since when is a raticate a nurse assistant instead of a chansey?- Shinji added raising an eyebrow.

-W-well… you see.

-Now that you mention it… That guy looks like Hutch!- Hikari exclaimed finally noticing why he seemed familiar.

-It's Kosaburo you ignorant twerp!- He exclaimed angrily, Hikari and Shinji both smirked as he fell right on the trap and revealed his identity.

"Nurse Joy" did a facepalm –Look at what you did you idiot, but that doesn't matter anyway… all of you, get ready for trouble!

-And make it double!

-To infect the world with devastation!

-To blight all people in every nation!

-To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

-To extend our wrath to the stars above!

-Yamato!- The woman took off her disguise revealing her black outfit.

-And I'm… KOSABURO!- The teal-haired exclaimed also taking off his disguise.

-We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!

-Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

-Rat!/Graw!- Both pokémon finished.

-You again, haven't you learned?- Shinji mumled, Pichu adopted a serious pose crossing his arms.

-I bet you¡re trying to steal a bunch of pokémon with that trick- Hikari said angrily.

-What?! Then yu're going to return them right now!- Hiroki joined the other two.

-You want them? Fight for them, Granbull fire fang!- Both of Grandbull's great fangs were surrounded by fire but Pichu jumped and used a thundershock against him.

-Raticate hyper fang!- Kosaburo ordered, Raticate jumped and bit Pichu feciously.

-Go swinub! Use ice shard!- Hiroki let out a small swinub that immediately attackd with an icy sphere to the mouse pokémon.

-Team Rocket maybe you should give up... we all know you won't win- Hikari mentioned with arms crossed in front of both boys.

Yamato growled –Shut it girl, I'll show you, Granbull fire fang!

-Raticate super fang!- The two Pokémon jumped on the opponents baring their fangs.

-Pichu, volt tackle.

-Swinub, blizzard.

Before being able to reach his opponents Granbull was hit with a blizzard that pushed him back making him land on his trainer, on the other hand Pichu surrounded himself with electricity and tackled with all his strength to the raticate, leaving him with the fur full of electric sparks and dizzy. The Pokémon stumbled and fell on top of Team Rocket causing everyone to be electrocuted, Pichu stood, still serious, but a little sore by the side effect of his attack.

The Team Rocket jumped to their feet, still a bit electrocuted, and returned their pokémon -You know what? We have enough pokémon for the boss- Kosaburo said -So see you later feraligatr- He said while, typical of Team Rocket, he pressed a button on a control in his hand.

Suddenly the wagon's roof came off, Kosaburo and Yamato revealed a couple of jetpacks on their backs, and a couple of large bags apparently filled with pokébolas - Oh no! You won't get away! - Hiroki and Hikari exclaimed at the same time.

-Swinub, stop them with you blizzard!- Hiroki exclaimed pointing at them.

-Come out Flora… use your vine whip to retrieve those poké balls- Hikari ordered tossing a poké ball, the Bayleef immediately used her vines to try to recover the bags, meanwhile swinub used his blizzard again and managed to freeze the jetpacks.

-Bay!- The bayleef placed both bags in the floor, but still holding them.

Team Rocket fell back down immediately and groaned having hit themselves –Ah what happened…? I thought we had the perfect plan!- Yamato yelled frustrated.

-Pichu…- Shinji mumbled urning to the small electric mouse pokémon, he just nodded and let out a strong shock of electricity against the opponents, it wasa little stronger than a thundershock but not quite a thunderbolt, the attack caused a mini-explosion that sent team rocket flying.

Hikari sighed –As usual…- She turned to Flora –Now we should tell the trainers aout their poké balls…- She petted her –Good job Flora, Pichu, and thanks Hiroki.

-You were great too Hikari- The trainer smiled, Pichu climbed up his "father's" shoulder who had his arms crossed and seemed somewhat irritated… Was it because of team rocket's stupidities or because of this guy?

* * *

Some more time had passed and at 7:40 they arrived Kanto. The train made a 30 minute stop in Saffron as the people eited and entered. Hiroki was turning everywhere as if looking out for something or someone, until finally he perked up –Ah! There she is!- He stood up quickly, walking up to a brunette with red eyes to greet her with a hug. The girl laughed –Yumi! I'm glad to see you again.

-I'm happy too…- She said with a smile returning the hug.

Hiroki took her hand and walked over to the rest –Hikari, Shinji… she's my girlfriend, Yumi- He commented smiling –Yumi, these are Shinji and Hikari, they're also from Sinnoh and are going home- He explained.

Both stared at him somewhat taken aback –Your… girlfriend?- Hikari commented.

Yumi giggled and said –Don't tell me you thought he was flirting with you.

-W-well, no! Not at all!- Hikari said quickly fantically moving her hands in a negative gesture –He was just very kind and polite and…

-That happens sometimes…- She turned to the boy with a small smirk –My dear Hiroki can be a true gentleman… one of these days he'll get snatched away from me- She said jokingly as he sweatdropped –I just hope your guy didn't get bthered by it- She mentioned.

At this, it was Hiroki who laughed –You're wrong there.

Hikari just blushed slightly and denied that same phrase once more –N-no you're wrong… we're… we're just traveling partners!

Yumi wasthe one embarrassed now –O-Oh I'm sorry- And then laughed quietly, Hikari laughed along with her while the two boys shook their heads, slightly embarrassed too.

* * *

A little while later Hikari and Shinji had gone get something for dinner after bidding farewell and separating from Hiroki and Yumi who went to eat together, talk and in general just spend some quality time together… as any couple does.

Hikari sighed as she poked at the food with the fork and stared off the window as the outside seemed dark and blurry as it was night and the train went at a high speed to get to Jubilife *So a couple huh?...* She couldn't stop thinking on that… why did everyone seemed to think _she_ and _Shinji_ were a couple? *W-we wouldn't even make a good couple… right?* She thought frowning.

And before she noticed she was thinking on it. The accident at the hermal waters, the accidental kiss… besides, he had changed his attitude a lot… well, around her and specially their pokémon.

*He has changed, he really has* It was then that she remembered something he had told her when they wer barely starting their journey.

" _I'm really a good person... when you know me and get used to it"_

*He was right, of course he's a nice person, and maybe… maybe we could…*

-Hey Hikari!

-Ah what?- The girl came back to reality noticing the purple-haired trainer called her –Sorry I was not paying attention- She said with a nervous smile.

-I noticed, I've been trying to get said attention for the past moments- He commented rolling his eyes –Why that face?

-I was just… thinking.

-More like distracted.

-Is just that… I traveled over Sinnoh with Satoshi and Takeshi…- She said –Hiroki had a swinub like the one I had prior his evolution, and in a way Pichu also reminded me Pikachu with that attack… just, I don't know- He shrugged.

-Right, but every journey is unique…- He mentioned and he stared off the window as well –Though our travels around Johto have been pretty interesting until now, haven't they? – He turned to see he again with one of his typical smirks.

-Of curse- She smiled –And now that I think about it, our pokémon have become very close to each other and us, I'm sure Pichu will miss me… and Psiana… wow, she won't have Noctail to sleep calmly outside of her poké ball.

-I was thinking that a while ago… Psiana could stay with Reiji- He mentioned.

-Hey! You said "Psiana" instead of "Espeon"- She said laughing at his small slip.

He just grunted out a –Hn.

It was very early in the morning, 7:20 am of December 24th, Christmas Eve and in just a few moments they'd arrive Jubilife after many hours. Shinji had called Reiji and apparently he'd take some time to arrive yet. When they finally left the train Hikari stretched and yawned, the Magnet Train seats weren't that comfortable and she wanted nothing more than a bed to rest on.

For the time being they had stopped at the pokémon center while they waited. Shinji was having something for breakfast but Hikari said she wasn't hungry and just wanted to sleep.

-Well, now I guess that… this is where we part ways- Hikari said looking around, she was back in Jubilife and in Sinnoh, it felt like it had been so long…

-We'll meet in Johto again don't worry, you still need to get a last ribbon and I need two more badges, we need to finish your journey…- He commented trying to cheer her up a bit more or less. As of lately he had been doing that a lot it seemed.

-Let's call it… taking a break- She laughed.

Suddenly a strong roar was heard and the shadow of a large dragon-like pokémon flew above them both, as they raised their heads to see a Charizard landing near them and smile with a soft growl –Charizard?- Shinji murmured.

-Hey!... Hope on you two! I'll entrust charizard with you, he's my loyal friend- They looked up again at the familiar voice, Reiji was riding a Tropius with a smile, the grass/flying-type slowly moved his large leaves-like wings with a certain elegance.

-E-eh? Where are we going?- Hikari asked.

-To your home, in Twinleaf!- The older one said cheerfully, the Charizard just laid down and lowered his wings inviting his "passengers" to climb up.

*What is this all about?!*


	57. A different Christmas

**55- A different Christmas… ¡Until next year!**

-Let me see if I got this right- The coordinator went over her words, she had tied her hair into a ponytail so it didn't get tangled as she flew on the back of Reiji's charizard, sitting behind Shinji and holding onto him –You, the eevee sister snad my mom… planned this?

-That's right, to be honest the plan came up like 3 days ago, but I had to get everything ready to go to Jubilife- Reiji answered, as he flew on the back of his Tropius beside them –Your mom is excited to see you, and meet us- Reiji chuckled at the last part.

-Why did we leave so late if Twinleaf is just a couple of hours away at most?... flying with charizard of course- Shinji said patting the pokémon on the neck as he growled happily.

-Because we were having lunch at Jubilife, I won't abuse Mrs. Ayako's hospitality, we're just going to have a christmas dinner, not lunch too- Reiji relied simply.

-Right, but I'm sure Hikari's mom would have wanted to see her earlier- He mumbled –By the way, where did you get that tropius?- The younger one asked remembering.

-You'd be surprised at the pokémon left under my care- He commented –By the way, not long ago I started taking care of a Feraligatr that gets along pretty badly with your electivire- He said thoughfully, remembering the feraligatr n a battle against his brother's electric-type. Hikari stared with a sweatdrop in her forehead.

-Who did you left the pokémon with?- Shinji asked imagining it was possible for them to be fightning right now.

-With Sumomo, Who else?

-Pf course, I'm not surprised she knows the house so much by now…

* * *

-There, there… we need to land over there, it's better- Hikari said as she pointed over Shinji's shoulder.

-That part is large enough for you Charizard- Reiji commanded –Tropius and I will land nearby, careful with your passengers.

Charizard nodded and lowered down as he reduced his speed, with a couple of flaps more he landed and then lowered his wings and crouched a bit. The two trainers climbed downand Reiji returned both pokémon to their poké balls. Hikari guided both of them to her home and immediately entered excitedly –Mom!- She exclaimed upon seeing Ayako and jumped to hug her.

-Hikari!- Ayako smiled and hugged her daughter as well –How are you? How have you been? I've seen all your contests- She grinned –Where are Shinji and Reiji?

-Ah… wait- She went back to the entrance, her mum just chuckled amusedly –Here they are, mom, they're Shinji and Reiji- She introduced with a smile.

-Nice to meet you- Reiji said also smiling and nodding lightly.

-Likewise… so we meet in person, and I meet Shinji… tell me, what was Hikari's face when she found out about the plan?- Ayako asked with a little laugh.

-Pretty surprised actually, I'm Shinji, nice to meet you- The younger one also nodded with a small smile at the words.

-Yes, the young training traveling with my daughter, nice to meet you, Hikari's friends are always welcome.

-Thanks- Reiji answered for both.

* * *

-Well…- Ayako started wiping her hands dry and then taking off the apron she wore -Thank to the help it's all ready, we just need to wait for it to cook- She smiled at her daughter. She looked at the starly clock in the wall –Meanwhile…- Both left the kitchen onto the backyard, the sun was setting and both Veilstone brothers were sitting near all the pokémon that were outside –We have time for a battle- She declared.

-Huh? A battle?- Hikari asked surprised.

-Yes- Aayako turned to her –Double if possible, I'm sure that just like me Reiji woul like to see your new abilities and teamwork.

The girl smiled –Sounds great, I'll tell Shinji!- She rushed over to where both brothers sat as Glameow took her place sitting beside Ayako –Hey guys, my mom offered a double battle challenge, Shinji and I against her and Reiji, she said it'll be good to test out abilities, teamwork and what we've learnt.

-That's an excellent idea actually- The odler one said getting up and going to the other side of the field to make up enough space.

-It's been long since I had a battlewith Reiji- The younger one said, he also got up –You know what poke´mon to use, right?- He smirked.

-Actually I'd like to see how Noctail and Psiana work together, but if we're gonna try to impress them…- She started with a knowing smile.

-Come on guys!- Reiji exclaimed amusedly to rush them –We're ready over here!

Shinji turned to the pokémon –Karuma!

-Lux!- Hikari called the Luxray. All four went to the field where Ayako was standing with Glameow in front of her and after tossing a poké ball Reiji's Bibarel was also ready.

-Let's begin!- Hikari exclaimed excitedly, she knew Lux and Karuma would do great, all four pokémon were immediately alert.

-Karuma, flame wheel against Glameow – Was the first order coming from Shinji. Hikari was alittle surprised he ept referring to the pokémon by the nickname she had called them by. Karuma surrounded herself in fire and went straight up to Glameow.

-Bibarel, water pulse against her!- Reiji countered.

-Lux, thunder!- Hikari called out confidently and pointing at the bibare, the electric attack destroyed the sphere and landed straight on the normal and water-type, leaving the flame wheel open field against Glameow.

-Fury swipes!- Ayako said looking serious, Gameow's claws shone white and enlongated as the pokémon gave varios slashes against Karuma, making her back off and retire her flame wheel.

-Bibarel shadow ball!

-Shadow ball you too Lux!- Hikari knew the shadow ball wouldn't damage bibarel she just wanted to counter the opponent's one and let Lux get closer –Iron tail!

-Counter it the same way!- Both tails shone in silver-y white colors and clashed with a metallic sound, both pokémon stared at each other trough the corner of the eyes, growling and not giving u, though Bibarel seemed to be winning.

Shinji stared at both pokémon *Even if he doesn't look like it my brother's bibarel is really strong and seems like Lux's rivalry is against her* -Lux, use thunder quick!- He called, the Luxray nodded and released a large electrical charge that went trough the bibarel's body causing a lot of damage and making him cry out from pain –Now against the Glameow!- And Lux ran up to her new opponent.

Reiji and Ayako were a bit tacken aback by the switch, Hikari turned to the wuilava that just shook her head from the previous attack –Karuma use yourcombination, let's go with flamethrower and swift against Bibarel!- Karuma nodded and shot golden stars and fire against the beaver that was still recovering from the previous attack.

At the other side of the field, Glameow had just received a strong electrical discharge from Lux, sparks of electricity jumped around her body but she shook and they dissapeared, leaving the cat pokémon with a smirk –Glameow iron tail!- Ayako ordered, Glameow's tail shone and with a quick movement and stretching it out, she hit Lux's head.

-Bibarel hidden power!

-Shinji! Glameow can't get paralyzed if that's what you're after- Hikari warned –Her abilit is "limber"

-Look out for Karuma!- He replied pointing, when Hikari turned it was too late.

Bibarel shone in a pink hue and the grass around him on the field acquired a bright green glow that eveloped the fire-type pokémon, in a blink Karuma fell down asleep on the field.

In that moment Hikari didn't know what to do with Karuma, but she couldn't let her there defenseless so she took Lux's command again –Lux, use double team to protect Karuma!- An entire circle of copies surrounded the sleeping pokémon lie a shield.

-Bibare, hyper fang against Lux!

-Crunch!- The real Lux shot forward nd both pokémon bit each other.

Ayakotook the chance –Glameow, destroy those copies and give Karuma a taste of your fury swipes- Said and done, with each swipe of her claws a copy fell apart until she got to the center and attacked Karuma with a strong slash. Meanwhile Bibarel back up from each other with a jump, Lux with her paw hurt from the opponent's large teeth.

-Lux iron tail!- Hikari tried to do something, Lux's tail shone and she went to strike Glameow but then yelped and stopped, the girl turned to her partner and to her surprise Shinji kept calm.

After another attack from Glameow Karuma woke up with a jump –Qui! Quiiilava!- She made her fire blaze angrily.

And her trainer didn't wate time –Fire spin!- Glameow tried to jump to avoid him but the small firery spiral trapped her, causing considerable damage –Dig against bibarel!- Then Karuma went underground and hit Bibarel from below, Lux smiled and Karuma turned to her with a knowing smile.

-Lux! Go for Glameow let's finish this, use crunch and spark!

-Karuma, rollout and flame wheel against bibarel!

Lux eneveloped herself in electricity and with her fangs in plain view she jumped towards Glameow wille Karuma rolled up with fire around herself, both hit their opponents with force. Bibarel fell on his stomach with spirals in his eyes and Glameow skidded on the ground defeated as well, the battle had finished.

-Glameow!- Ayako asked worriedly, it had been some time since her star pokémon was defeated like that.

-Bibarel…- Reiji mumbled with a sigh –You dd well don't worry- Both returned their pokémon back to their poké balls where they could rest, Lux rubbed her face aganst her trainer affectionately while Karuma insisted at the feet of his tariner to be petted too until he agreed much to the fire-type's delight.

-That was a great teamwork- Ayako said happily at the demosntration of attacks.

-I guess so, Karuma and Lux listen to both of us and that helps with double battles, at least to shock opponents- She said –Though I don't think it's allowed in official battles… is it?

-I think no- Reiji said amused –But it was great, the attack combos Karuma knows are very useful and versatile.

-Yes, they's all Shinji's ideas- The girl said smiling, she turned to her partner –Though I may have had something to do with it- She smiked lightly.

-I'm sure your contests have been a great inspiration- Reiji agreed, Shinji said nothing and just nodded.

-Oh Cresselia! I better go back inside, I don't want the food to burn or something- Hikari's mom remembered, quickly going back inside.

The other three just stared off nervously in her direction, Karuma went to the rest of her team to talk with Psiana who was listening attentively to Noctail speaking with Ayako's umbreon, n her place Pihu came up running and climbed Reiji's shoulder, who smiled and petted him –You doing great with my little brother huh? I didn't doubt it for one second.

-He's making an effort to catch up with the rest- The boy commented.

Hikari smiled seeing the two bothers talk and sighed relaxed, it was good to be with the family –I think I'll go make some calls… after all, it's chrinstmas eve!- She said before excusing herself.

* * *

-Merry christmas Haru!

-Kari, merry christmas!- Both coordinators seemed happy tospeak again –Where are you?

-Home at Twinleaf, long story but we managed to come to Sinnoh and Shinji and I will spend christmas at my home- The blue-haired girl said.

-Wow! Well Masato got here yesterday and we're all reunited again, it's really good to see him again and my parents and I are really proud of him- She smiled –And he's very excited to tell us about his journey and show us his pokémon.

-Oooh you're with Masato? That's great, can I speak to him too?- Haruka told her to wait a moment and then came back with the novice trainer by her side –Hi Masato, how are you?

-Hikari, great I'm finally home, mom ad dad are really happy- He said –Mii also went home with her father, we got 5 badges and many of our pokémon have evolved alread- He explained excitedly.

-Yeah, Masato already has a Gradevoir, a growvyle and his mudkip that doesn't want to evolve yet, while I caught a cute furrent and Vulpix- Harua commented –I also got 3 ribbons and Drew has 4, he's winning – She said with a certain nervousness though still calm, as the rivalry between both, though ferocious it was friendly.

-Well… Shinji and I are a bit ahead, I already have 4 ribbons and he has 6 badges, oh by the way, don't you have Shuu's number? You know to wish him "Merry christmas"

The brunette shook her head –No, actually I told him beforehand when we parted ways.

-Yes sure, with a kiss on the cheek- The blue-haired said playfully.

-W-what?! How did you now?- The Hoenn girl asked horrified, a subtle blush in her cheeks.

Hikari widened her eyes –I-I was just kidding, did it really happen?

-It was firendly, don't say anything!- Haruka yelped.

-Well if it was without mistletoe…- Hikari mumbled, even so her firned heard her.

-Oooh why? Did you give a mistletoe kiss?- Haruka said sarcastically, crossing her arms but immediately uncrossed them again seeing her friend's blush –Oh Arceus! You did?!

-It was an accident, Iswear!- The girl from Sinnoh said.

-Aha! It was with Shinji!

-HARUKA!- She yelled –Look, I called you to wish you merry christmas, I still need to call Kengo and Nozomi and see if I can contact Satoshi and Takeshi.

-Takeshi, yes, Satoshi… good luck, I couldn't- She said somewhat dissapointed –But we'll speak later ok?! You won't escape, you need to tell me- She smiled.

-Of course, and you'll tell me too.

-I have nothing to hide- She sang, she said bye and they ended the call.

Then she called Nozomi –Hi hi! Merry Christmas!

-Hikari nice to talk to you! Merry christmas as well- The redhead chuckled –How's your life going?

-Very good, here in Twinleaf with mom, Shinji and I took the magnet train from Johto to Jubilife and we came here, it was a long trip but it was totally worth it.

-Great, we did the same, each one was going home but… mission impossible- She commented and then laughed a little more.

-So you're still with Kengo?

-Yes, we're staying in a pokémon center… he's taking a shower right now- She looked slightly to her right –What about Shinji?

-He's here too, with his brother Reiji, a few moments ago he was… bruning some food- She said with a nervous sweatdrop.

-Burning…?- The red-eyed girl murmured blinking in surprise.

-Little Pichu was bothering him, he lost concentration or something and bah… that's not important rght now- She waved off the topic.

Both friends were engaged in conversation for several minutes until Hikari's brunet childhood friend appeared, chatted with her as well and then they said goodbye. Hikari tried to call Satoshi without good results and Takeshi didn't answer, he was probably taking care of his siblings. Then Reiji spoke with Sumomo, and Hikari took the opportunity to say a "Merry Christmas" to her as well.

The awaited dinner prepared by Ayako with Reiji's help was finally ready, there was salad, bread, rice and a couple of central dishes while the Pokémon had different flavored food prepared by the breeder according to their tastes, poffin of various colors, including some gold ones left from Azalea. Many different topics came to light, about their pokémon, their rivals, the routes, things that Reiji and Ayako knew, as well as others that they didn't. Reiji asked them about the week they had spent with Johto's Eevee sisters, to which both young trainers simply gave a summary.

As everything had been previously planned, Ayako had accommodated a room for the Veilstone brothers, who thanked her and helped in anything they could, the surprise of a gift to Hikari from Ayako and among other things they all spent a pleasant night, they were to sleep at late hours and as expected they slept until very late...

* * *

-Now for real, Hikari, we'll meet again in Johto- Shinji commented, once again on the back of his brother's Charizard.

-Of course, in any case we'll keep in touch you won't get rid of me so easily, please take care of Psiana- She replied waving at him goodbye as Tropius and Charizard separated from the ground.

-the 12th on Goldenrod, if you're not there, I don't know how you0're gonna get to Mahogany!

-Haha very funny!- She said sarcastically, then smiled –See you Reiji, see you Shin!

Both trainers were parting ways for some time...


	58. … And the adventure continues!

**56- … And the adventure continues!**

Shinji was in the magnet train station, in Jubilife. It was January 12th, he was waiting for the train that his ticked indicated while he drank some soda and stared at his badges, he just needed 2 more… and there was sill some time for the league.

Finally the M8 train arrived the station and moments later the hustle and bustle began as everyone got in, the boy took his backpack and climbed almost to the last wagon that faced the outside railing. He immediately took a seat and sighed, mentally preparing himself for the long hours of travel to Goldenrod. More and more people came in, it was only a few minutes for the train to leave, and even though he was calling Hikari she didn't answer, where could she be? Probably in another wagon...

A few moments later a musical sound was heard followed by a voice in the station's speakers –Passenger 8802 with destination to Goldenrod, please board train M8… I repeat passenger 8802…- The trainer didn't a much attention but turned to the window, there was no one coming to get in the train –Passenger Hikari Berlitz 8802 with destination to Goldenrod last call, board train M8.

-What?!- Shinji jumped and stood up at that, standing near the wavong door and trying to see if he found the girl whom was obviously late –Where the hell is she…?

Finally he saw her running up to the stop –WAAAAIT!- Stretching her arm to the magnet train, she smiled a bit at seeing Shinji, but her expression quickly changed when the doors closed just a few feet away, she widened her eyes like him, but without thinking twice ran up to the outside railing of the last wagonand tossed a poké ball, Flora the bayleef appeared –Flora help me out!- She put out her hand.

-Bay!- The graa-type pokémon understood the situation quickly and with her vines she helped the trainer, managing to pull her safely on the train even before it started moving. The girl stayed in the floor a few moments panting and coughing a bit from having ran up there, Flora helped her calm down a bit with a caress from her vines.

She hear the outside door open –You almost get left behind, huh?- She looked up and saw Shinji offering a hand to stand up, she smiled and took it –What were you doing troublesome girl?- He asked somewhat arrogantly, though he looked genuinely thankful that everything had worked out in the end.

-Uff I was… eating… and then that stupid machine… wouldn't take my ticket and… ah… I had to come here running… thanks Flora- She told the bayleef and after catching her breath she returned it to her poké ball.

-Come on let's go inside already, once the train starts moving we shouldn't be out here- He mentioned.

* * *

10 minutes later they were calmer on another wagon, Hikari just stared around, the place was notably emptier but it was understandable since it was no long holiday season, it probably was full back on the 9th and 10th with trainers going back to other regions as soon as possible.

Shinji on the other hand was checking and arranging his poke balls, two normal ones, Karuma's blue and yellow one, the shiny black and golden one belonging to Pichu, Kaito's dive one, Dusk's dusk one, Noctail's moon ball and the pink love ball that was Psiana's, that he was looking for to hand back to her owner –Here Hikari, Psiana.

The girl took the poké ball excitedly and enlargened it, releasing the speon that jumped on top of her trainer happily –Psiana dear! How are you? Any new move?- She asked hugging her as the espeon coiled her tail around the girl's arm.

-No new attack, but she's getting better at the ones she already knows, besides she makes a good team with Noctail in double battles, they spent a lot of time together these days, like the lovebird they are- He said rolling his eyes- Or even getting along with the other pokémon like your pachirisu and even gliscor and electivire.

-You got along ncely with everyone?- Hikari wasked turning to the psychic eevee evolution.

-Pi, piiii!

Hikari smiled and then put her down. She noticed the poké balls the trainer had with him –Seven? Do you have another pokémon?- She asked curiously, sure a trainer could carry over six pokémon at a given time but it'll auomatically stopped them from participating in any official event until their team was the more maneageable 6.

-Yes, it's my brother's Charizard, he lended him to me so he can take us to Mahogany quickly- He explained.

-Reiji's charizard seems like a great pokémon… did he caught him long ago?- She asked petting Psiana.

-Pretty long ago, it's one of his most trusted pokémon, he's had him since charmander and caught him during his first journey. He's like every charizard I guess, noble, strong and very protective- The boy explained atring at the dragon's poké ball, having put away the rest.

The girl returned her espeon and stood staring a the window for a while longer until she decided to take out her ribbons and start polishing them reviving the experiences so far. The first one from Cherrygrove, round badge and red ribbons with pink details, the second one had a flower-shaped badge and orange ribbons, it was the contest Flora had evolved at, the third one aso had a round badge but the ribbons were purple and lavender, reminding her that in that contest Shinji had participated with Lux and that was when they traded pokémon, and her fourth ribbon and most colorful one: white with bue dots and pink lines, the badge had a thunderbolt shape… she just needed one more, and Sinji had two badges left.

-Hey Shinji, what do you know of Mahogany? I mean, what is that place like? And the leader?- She asked the trainer as she put her ribbons back into their case.

-Mahogany is a bit smilar to snowpoint, though it's a smaller town, it's cold and connects to a lot of important places like Mt Mortar, the Ice path and the Lake of rage… as for the gym, it has an ice field because the leader specializes in that type- He explained trying to rememeber the town with more detail.

-Sounds interesting, what's the leader's name?

-Pryce… he's an old man with a lot of experience in battling- he mentioned.

-Hmmm so he's a skilled trainer, do you know what pokémon you're going to use?

-Of course, I have it all planned… at first Dusk and Ro wouldn't do any good with Ice-types and Karuma does, but I've been thinking that a good part of the pokémon used by the leader can also be water or ground types so maybe Ro could do good and Karuma wouldn't. Noctail would work well either way, I don't know if I'll use Kaito since he's also a water type nd Pichu… he's gotten better but he's still a baby- He said –I think I'll use Noctail and then switch around Karuma and Ro depending on the opponent's types.

-But… an ice-type move against Ro could be very bad- She objected.

-Of course, I know that, but he can handle it and recover with a giga drain.

-If you say so…- They were in silence for a while after that, each one in their own toughts until Hikari spoke again –Oh hey… will you challenge the leader tomorrow?

-I don't think so, tomorrow I'd like to train at the lake of rage.

-Oh, sounds interesting- She took out her pokégear and investigated a bit about the place.

" _The Lake of Rage, also known as Gyarados Lake is a location in Johto found north of Mahogany Town connecting to it through route 43. It's the northentmost point in Johto and inhabited around kilometers because of the danger present by the high leveled wild pokémon around. It is said the lake of rage was created when a lot of gyarados made a gigantic crater with their hyperbeams after a fierce battle and then it filled up with rainwater by the constant storms from their fights"_

-Hmmm, it does sound dangerous but it could be interesting to see it, I just hope we don't find any garados for real- She mumbled to herself.

* * *

-You got everything? Come on we'll get there fast- The boy called as he exited the pokémon center. Hikari jogged after him.

-Yes, yes, I was just brushing my hair a little.

Both had arrived at Goldenrod at night and after the long trip they simply went to eat something and rest to leave early the next day, and now morning thy were about to go.

Shinji released his brother's charizard, who smiled as he let out a slight growl, both climbed on the powerful dragon's back and he rose to the air without much effort, getting farther away from the golden city of comerce at a constant pace…

During the first part of the trip both trainers talked about what they had done the last days, the new year celebration and their return to Johto. When they had aproximately an hour and half they arrived a huge obstacle –That is Mt Mortar- the trainer started, Hikari looked at the mountain with interest, of course it didn't compare to the magnificent Mt Coronet that divided Sinnoh in half, but it was certainly something.

The mountain was large, with infinity of dented peaks where not even a single grass grew, and it was surrunded by a lake with cristaline cold waters.

-It covers a bunch of kilometers- She mumbled.

-Yeah, and on the inside it's horrible… that place is a huge rocky labyrinth… and on top of that it's as dark as an umbreon's skin.

Hikari just laughed at the last comment, but she couldn't help imagining how the place would be inside, she didn't really want to find out as she didn't want to get lost thank you. So she just stared at the mountain and the surroundings, apart from enjoying the wind and fresh mountain air.

Once they left the mountain behind Shinji made another comment-From here on it's just a little while ahead –And as if he had ordered him Charizard folded his arms and legs closer to his body and started flying faster. Hikari started to think about how useful and nice it was to have a flying pokémon of his size.

For a few more minutes Charizard flew skillfully across the clear sky, finally getting to see their destination not too far, Mahogany town!

Hikari came down from Charizard's back and stretched, then she thanked the fire-type scatching his jaw, Shinji also patted his neck and ten returned him to his poké ball –I'll send Charizard home after he eats something and rests- He commented.

-Well it's still early, we could train a while or do something else before lunch, I don't want to just stay in the pokémon center's room, need to stretch my legs after that flight- The girl said comlaining a bit at the last part.

-It's not a bad idea to go look around the town or tran a bit.

Said and done they took a walk around the town, Mahogany was quite pretty with many small stores, humble houses and nice people. Besides Hikari bught some typical sweets called rage candy bars and theye even got to see some of the ice sculptures Shinji has mentioned before.

* * *

In the afternoon after talking with Reiji to send back Charizard and thank him they had gone to the famous lake of rage. The weather was fresh and even cold perhaps, the pokémon were all outside of ther poké balls admiring the place along with Hikari, all getting ready to train without a doubt.

-It's huge…- Hikari commented, seeing how the lake extended for kilometers, it was nothing like lake verity near her home. She inhaled deeply, the air was humid and felt a bit heavy with a total silence, it was a little unnerving on one part but they were all together so there as no need to worry.

-Alright, we need to train for the mahogany gym- Shinji said calling everyone's attention –Though first… I'd like to show you Noctail's and Psiana's teamwork Hikari- He smirked at the last part.

-Torterra!- Ro also seemed to want everyone's attention, both trainers turned to him, the continent pokémon's eyes shone green and the grass around him reacted in the same way until two patches of grass intertwined around in a knot.

-Ro! That's so cool! That's grass knot isn't it?- Hikari said approaching.

-Ah, yeah, he learned it not long ago, it's a good grass-type move though a little difficult to ue against water-types- He commented –Though in any case it seems Pichu wants to learn it.

-Pichu? That would be interesting, he can use it to counter rock and ground types, who tend to be heavy anyway.

-That movement, when used right, could end with any swampert or gastrodom that wanted to counter him- The boy mused –So you're right on that.

-Bun!- Hikari's buneary stepped forward and pointed at Ro and herself, Pichu crossed his arms and frowned.

-What's wrong Riri? Don't tell me… you want to learn that move too?- The bunny nodded happily –Well it could be useful, if you want to it's fine by me, I'll be proud of you if you manage and you could train with little Pichu.

-They're not grass-types though, so it won't be easy at all for them to learn how to use it, Ro.. try to give them a rundown of the basics, but it'll take weeks until they can learn it- Shinji indicated.

-Tor!

-So we were talking about… Psiana and Noctail- He continued turning to the blue-haired girl.

-Yes!- Hikari said excited –Psiana, would you mind being under Shin's command and showing me your new abilities?- She asked the ink pokémon.

-Piii!- Psiana shook her head, smiled and ran up to Noctail as both stood in front of the trainer.

-This will be interesting let's see… Torrent, Dorinda, you too know a couple of new things!- She called, the ninetales and empoleon went to the field, ready to battle.

A strong wind blew on the lake, the four pokémon were ready to attack, Ro, Pichu and Riri were half-watching the battle and half training their possible new technique, Lux was staring at the combat lying down, like Karuma by her side, as both wanted to see their teammates' new abilities and combinations… Flora seemed a little distracted looking around once a while while Dusk and Kaito stood near each other, the first one at the lake's border resting on the grass and the later in the lake's water, h didn't feel the slightest movement in th water, making him think if there really was any gyarados down there… but, everyone was intenly watching the battle about to begin.

-Let's begin, Dorinda flamethrower, Torrent water pulse!- A rush of flames and a water sphere were shot at the command.

-Iron tail both of you!- Shinji started on the other side, the espeon and the umbreon both ran towards their oppponents with silver-y tails, they evaded the uncoming attacks with incredible skill and got close enough to their opponents, Psiana hit Dorinda on the head but Noctail wasn't as lucky.

-Metal claw!- The tips of Torrent's flippers shone too and protected him from the iron tail –Now dorinda will-o-wisp!- She ordered to her other pokémon with a smirk, Dorinda's eyes shone blue, a small flame of the same color appearing in each tip of her tail, then she shot them at Psiana and the mystical fire surrounded him, effectively causing a burn.

Shinji said nothing seeing the espeon growl a huff a bit shaking, he immediately turned to Dorinda, as thanks to "synchronize" she would be burned too, but unlike Psiana she was surrounded by a fiery aura… and just smiled without being affected at all –Flash fire… very clever- He said.

Hikari smiled proud –Thank you, Dorinda fire sin as we practiced!- A sphere of fire in warm colors formed in Dorinda's mouth, it had barely started to grown when…

-Draaa!- A screech from Kaito called everyone's attention and they turned, a bunch of bubbles were popping in the lake's surface not too far from the Kingdra. Noctail and Psiana ran up to the lake's border, Kaito in turn tried to put some distance as the other pokémon did too, specially the fire-types.

Suddenly the huge gyarados emerged from the lake's waters, their red brilliant eyes stared down in anger at the pokémon and trainers, no one moved an inch…

Silence…


	59. Blooming Spring!

**57- ¡Blooming Spring!**

Suddenly the aquatic beasts tensed their muscles, Noctail noticed and was the first to attack the opponent in the center with a dark pulse, Psiana followed almost immediately with a psybeam, both attack very coordinated with each other. Pichu shot a powerful thundershock towards the gyarados on the left side while Flora bombarded the right one with magical leaves of multiple colors, the "attack" didn't last long however as the three gyarados shot powerful hydro pumps pushing back the pokémon. Dorinda, probably seen as a target weak to this attack, was hit directly and forced back.

-Dorinda! - Hikari exclaimed, the attack has been really powerful, Karuma went by her side and after a small exchange between both fire-types she staying protecting her teammate, Psiana was surrounded by fire once more by the will-o-wisp from the practice battle and her attack stopped altogether, Noctail got her covered and shot a gleaming red mean look to the three wild pokémon in hopes of intimidating and temporarily stop them for a moment.

-Ro use leaf storm, now!- Shinji ordered seeing how almost all the pokémon pulled back, except Flora who kept beating the right side gyarados very into her battle, and Pichu and Riri who made an excellent thunder punch combination acting bravely.

-Terra!- The continent pokémon made the tree on his back glow green and then a leaf storm came out of it with force, winds pushing and crashing on the three gyarados who roared in pain and then countered with hyperbeams and more hydro pumps.

-Dusk, protect!- It took just that for the two grass starters to be guarded behind a green-ish barrier on which the attacks from the marine pokémon simply bounced off – Quick, give this to Psiana, the pokémon center is pretty far and is no good to have her holding on like that in these conditions- He handed Hikari a burn heal, the girl nodded and ran up to her pokémon to heal her from an attack she had caused herself during a practice battle, but of course… she had no way to tell something like this would happen.

Torrent kept reflecting and enduring water attacks very well, but he was getting tired, a dragon pulse hit Flora and a hyperbeam took dusk down from the sky. The lake of rage's gyarados sure had their status as dangerous pokémon for something and Hikari would be lying if she said she wasn't worried of more of them appearing.

Flora kept on without giving up and attacked the gyarados in the middle with a bunch of slashes from his vines, an attack known as "fury cutter" the imposing beast finally fell and with the combined efforts of two thunder punches and a good thunder discharge from Lux managed to knock out another one.

Lux sighed though still ready to fight, a little behind her Pichu and Riri fell down sitting in the grass tired. Flora closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her trainer had done when they had arrived, her surroundings held an air of severity… Ro recognized her decisive look when she stared up at the opponent again –Tor! Terra!

-Ro? - Hikari and Shinji both turned to him, the continent pokémon gestured towards Flora and Shinji seemed to understand immediately

-Hikari, Flora is going to evolve- He explained and then the Johto grass-type started was absorbed in a bright while light letting only her silhouette be seen and then started changing shape. The leaf in her head disappeared completely leaving in its place two thin antennae, her seed collar opened up in bloom to make a beautiful collar of leaves while her body grew up to almost 2 meters tall. After the glow Flora's body was now a light green similar to when she was a Chikorita, her beautiful petals a bright fuchsia color with white borders and yellow details, the same color as her eyes who still held a caring and kind but decisive look.

-Flora…- The coordinator whispered, absolutely impressed as her lips curved into a grin, she searched up her pokédex in her backpack as the pokémon also stared in awe at how their partner had reached her third and last stage.

As the pokédex started describing Flora's new characteristics, the petals in her neck started glowing white, and a sphere of the same color appeared in her mouth slowly growing with concentrated energy _"Meganium, the floral pokémon and the evolved form of Bayleef. The substance that makes the sweet scent exuded by the flower in their neck can act as a natural relaxant that soothes exaltation and aggressiveness, in addition, their healing breath is able to regenerate vegetation. In battle, they can use this scent to calm down their opponent's fighting spirit and tame them"_

-Meeeega! - Suddenly the newly evolved Meganium shot a very powerful yellow-ish green beam against the only gyarados left, a solar beam. The attack was a direct hit and naturally, finished off the opponent who fell heavily back in the lake's waters, a few tense seconds went by… and the pokémon smiled –Me!

-Flora!- Hikari ran up to congratulate her, her tall neck now towered over her trainer's head elegant and imposing –How awesome! Look at you, you're in your final stage! - She said excited.

-Mega! - The pokémon nodded slightly, proud and also very happy.

-Amazing, congratulations, I guess you're no long the same scared-y Chikorita we met when we arrived Johto- Shinji commented approaching too, Riri and Pichu looked up from the ground, for tem both flora seemed even taller.

Ro walked up to them and nodded as if he agreed with his trainer, but the pokémon gaze also held some pride in it –Her relationship with Ro has also taken a turn, at first she was scared of him and now she admires him a lot, as partner and teacher.

-Seems like it.

-What a great teacher you have then Flora- Hikari laughed, the little bunny and electric mouse got closer to the Meganium and she lowered her head and the two little ones climbed on it, Flora raised her neck again and both laughed as it was a game, then they slid down her neck and back like a slide, laughing happily as they fell softly on the grass -Well, I think it's best if we get a little farther away from here- She commented looking at the lake –Not even half an hour and we were attacked, we should really be careful.

-Yes, let's go somewhere away from the lake, though luck for you- Shinji said turning to look at Kaito and returning him to his poké ball. And so, the group decided to head down to the route.

* * *

-Come on, shadow ball and Swift! - Shinji ordered.

They had continued the practice battle where they left it and the four participant pokémon were tired though still going on with enthusiasm. Noctail created a shadow ball in his jaws and then shot it towards Dorinda and Torrent, Psiana on the other hand released a bunch of golden stars that gravitated around Noctail's attack creating and interesting combo.

-Dorinda will-o-wisp!- The Ninetales nodded and spat a fiery sphere that exploded against the combination and scattered as a vortex of flames all over the field, the eeveelutions took a prudent distance –Now Torrent metal claw!

The Empoleon ran towards the opponents with the tips of his flippers shinning silver trying to land some slashes. Noctail leaped out of the way and jumped at him with a bite but the water started ended up slamming him to the ground instead.

-Psybeam!- The ray of psychic energy shot out from the gem in Psiana's forehead and pushed Torrent back as she then walked up to Noctail worriedly.

-Dig! - Dorinda swiftly went underground, causing her two opponents to get alert and nervous.

-Noctail double team!

-Whirlpool!

As soon as Noctail had created multiple copies of himself in the field to distract and confuse Dorinda, Torrent had materialized a whirlpool above his figure and tossed it at the opponents; the water tornado sucked in and broke off many of the copies as Psiana tried to get to safety.

It was then when Dorinda appeared above the ground once more near her and giving her a good tackle, the Espeon countered with a psychic sending her flying back, meanwhile Noctail had been trapped in the whirlpool but destroyed it with a dark pulse.

The four pokémon stood still for a moment crossing stares and panting.

-Guys I think that's enough…- Hikari called with a sigh –Hey that combination with shadow ball was great! - She smiled.

-Dorinda's fire spin has become a good counter-shield as well.

-Hmmm, I already have an appeal presentation done with Dorinda, though since For a just evolved I'd like to show her off- Dorinda nodded, agreeing with sharing the spotlight in the next contest –Her solar beam is fantastic and could be very useful in battle- She said thoughtfully –For now… Dorinda, rest a bit and then we'll continue practicing, you combination still needs perfecting and it would be better if you can hold it for a while longer, meanwhile I'll see if I plan something with Flora- Both nodded.

Shinji sighed –I also need to train, I'd like to challenge the leader as soon as possible.

-Then let's get to work, come on! - Hikari said with energy raising a fist, Torrent also has a new combination, don't you? - She said somewhat amusedly.

-Em! - The Empoleon nodded with pride and also started practicing, he had created his presentation himself, which made Hikari really proud. He shot a rain of bubbles to the sky and then the tips of her flippers and his beak shone white with "metal claw" and "peck" and then jumped towards the bubbles and spun around, the sparkles looked fantastic as he popped the bubbles around. Afterwards he landed on the grass and striked a pose, stabilizing himself and being able to move without being dizzy- Empo!

Kaito was released despite being on land, as Shinji had decided to make Karuma battle him as training for both –Karuma, you need to defend yourself against water-type moves and counter the ice ones, Kaito, use as many ice beam as possible, try not to damage each other too much- Kaito nodded and started immediately charging a beam of icy energy as Karuma turned to the boy and nodded happily.

The first ice beam crashed into her…

-Qui, quilava qui! - Karuma screeched, she was not ready yet! Shinji shook his head.

Noctail and Psiana also trained on their own, for the psychic-type it was a challenge as she couldn't control noctail's attacks at will or damage him directly because of his immunity, however she was used to it, so instead she tried with any other move she had like swift, dig and shadow ball.

Ro practiced his newest move "grass knot" as he showed it to the two younger ones in the team, who still didn't seem sure of how to even concentrate in the grass at their feet. Flora shook her neck a bit, feeling her petals and impressed at how her new height allowed her to reach Ro's back tree, she lowered her neck to reach his height and smiled –Mega!

-Terra, tor terra ter… torte- The Torterra started making conversation to the newly evolved, Flora laid by his side listening, nodding along, answering and talking a bit too, who knows what about but they were very into the topic.

Meanwhile Lux and Dusk were doing the same, Lux seemed very into the topic and conversation as Dusk simply listened and nodded once in a while. He started at his trainer who was watching over Ro and shouting something to Kaito and Karuma as the battle between both went from being just a practice to an actual battle, just as he told them _not to._ The pokémon center was not near and in any case the idea was to just practice and not have a real battle.

* * *

-I'm bored…- Hikari commented, lying in the grass looking up at the sky filled with fluffy clouds that didn't allow the weather to be too hot- I think it's time to go back, we've practiced enough, don't you think?- She asked her pokémon.

-To be an attack she just learned Flora is doing well with hat solar beam- Shinji commented, easting something during their break.

-I should also go back because I still have some things I need to finish for a future contest, and with Flora's evolution I should also see what to do- The girl murmured to herself thoughtfully.

-What do you mean? - Shinji asked.

-You'll see on the next contest! - She said standing up and winking amusedly.

Riri and psiana decided to stay, and Flora, who was eating with Ro didn't seem to want to leave either. In fact the only ones doing nothing and agreeing with Hikari to go already were Dorinda, Torrent, Lux and Dusk, so after a few more words the girl went ahead back to Mahogany with the pokémon.

Once there she decided to start making some poffin and pokémon food as they were running out and also found out there would be a contest there in Mahogany in three days' time. This in change made her remember the other project she had going on and started working on it, already planning what pokémon would she use for said contest.

* * *

Hikari opened her eyes slowly and still sleepy, she didn't recall falling asleep… -Huh? - She groaned, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Lux and Dorinda were curled up in a corner of the room resting and she noticed Shinji's backpack at the feet of the bed opposite of hers, she sat up and looked around, Psiana was on her bed apparently resting too but now she was awake and staring back at her *Maybe they came back not long ago* She though. Then she checked her pokétch and… surprise surprise! –It's 7:33?!- She got up, washed her face quickly and was just about to open the door when someone else did it first, making her flinch back.

-I'm sorry- He said when they both found each other face to face –You woke up… I was going to do that in a while, dinner will stop being served at 9- He explained, next to him Pichu and Riri seemed to be playing and chatting.

-So, do we go eat now? - She asked.

-Are you hungry?

-Well… no- She admitted with a small smile. Torrent that was just entering the room shook his head – I just woke up, give me some time and then I'll go… beside I didn't call Haruka- She said sitting back down on her bed *I think…* She added mentally and then laughed quietly.

Shinji closed the door and went up to his bed as well, picking his pokégear in his backpack –Fine by me, I need to call Reiji anyway…

The girl started searching something in her bag as well until she picked up her brush for her hair –I just found out there will be a contest in three days –She commented as he made the call.

-Well that gives you some time; I found out myself that the gym hasn't been having many challengers lately.

She simply answered with a little hum.

/

A/N: To Shiranai Atsune (thanks for reviewing and reading! 3) haha technically it's both, since the original fic was written when I was around 11/12 yo and I didn't know english back then but now I wanted to share it with a larger audience c: and yeah this is more adventure and battles/contest centered, kinda like the anime


	60. A different challenge at the icy gym?

**58- A different challenge at the icy gym?**

The next morning, both trainers ate breakfast as usual and afterwards Hikari continued with her project, saying something about "Sewing the fabric strips and finishing the ribbon" from which Shinji didn't really understand much honestly, but he knew that if he asked he'd get the same answer seeing it at the contest. So he just decided to do some warm-up training with his team before the gym.

At 3 o'clock in the afternoon and after a short lunch, both trainers were at the entrance of the Mahogany gym. It had large white walls with beautiful main gates adorned with the silouettes of dewgong, the building in itself was a light blue almost white with many small windows and details.

The day was clear and at that time, hot, which si why when they entered the gym the change in temperature was impressive. A slight mist covered the battleground which was made of ice, it wa cold and empty –Wow…- Hikari mumbled letting out a sigh and hugging her own arms, she picked up her pink jacket and put it on –So an ice gym…- She said as she waslked beside the boy, he stopped at the border of the field, but as she was still talking and not paying attention, she sliped on the ice and fell on the cold ground letting out a scared yelp.

Shinji didn't know if laugh or shake his head at his traveling partner's clumsiness, he ended up doing a mix of both and offered his hand at her –Arceus, are you ok? I can't believe how you're a disaster magnet.

-HEY!- She comlained.

-Well, he's not really worng there, you should be more careful- A feminine voice said, both turned to see a girl of around 17 or so, with light skin and dark brwn hair in a high ponytail, her eyes on the other hand were a light blue color and her clothes were quite simple but warm in dark blues and black. The girl walked up to them with her hands on her hips –May I help you?

-Well… we're looking for the leader- Hikari said, Shinji simply stared at her wondering if she was one of the apprentices or students at he gym.

-Oh I get it, you see… I'm Fubuki, Mahogany's gym leader- She clarified with a prideful smile.

-You're the leader? What happened to Yanagi?- Shnji asked confused. He hadn't heard anything about that, as far as he knew, Yanagi was still the current leader in Mahogany town.

-Alright alright, in truth I'm still not the official leader but I just have a couple of months left to be, I'm his "apprentice"… and also his granddaughter- She explained with a sigh.

-That's right- An older voice echoed in the gym, an old man with his hands resting on a cane and a serious expression went up to the battlefield where the younger one was, he had a long dark blue coat with a thick white scarf the same color as his balding hair.

-You're the leader Yanagi- Shinji said with respect.

-That's right boy- He turned to Fubuki and exchanged some words with her in a low voice. Hikari was looking at her surroundings in the meantime, the place was wuite pretty and seemed to be recently redecorated, besides, the battefield was in perfect state, as expected it was composed of a thick layer of ice, irregular and with several peaks and protuberances. In the center there was a circular pond –Very well!- Hikari turned upon hearing Yanagi's voice again.

-We have an offer- Fubuki said excitedly –A double battle, you two against us both- She stated.

-Double?/Us two?- Both trainers exclaimed at the same time surprised.

-Yeah, that way we get this dealt with quickly and both Fubuki and I will participate- The old man stated ina voice of not wanting to give it much thought , giving little taps with his cane.

-I… guess- Hikari murmured looking at Shinji dubtfully, but he just nodded and took out a moon ball.

*So he'll use Noctail…- She though to herself. She rmemebered Reiji's words, in official battles pokémon should only follow their trainer's commands so it didn't make much sense using Karuma and Lux for this one, besides, he has new combinations to show off with Psiana… the girl also pulled out a poké ball, Psiana's love ball.

-We don't need a referee, when both pokémon from one side are unable to battle the battle will be over- Fubuki said confidently, she and Yanagi tossed the poké balls to the field. From the girl's one came out a large walrus-like pokémon with dark blue skin and foamy white fur around his head and neck, long ivory tusks and small but fierce amber eyes. Yanagi's pokémon on the other hand was a white seal with elegant aspect, leek and graceful with brilliant black eyes that reflected the experience of many years, he inmediately jumped into the water.

-A water/ice-type and an ice/water-type, both very similar and with the same potential ability- Shinji said. He tossed his poké ball along with Hikari and Noctai and Psiana appeared on the field.

Much to Hikari's suprise neither of them slipped in the ice –Oh, nice balance…- She said impressed, but how?

-They practised with Riri's ice beam- Shinji said- I wanted Noctail to move moe freely over the ice and since your buneary was around she froze the ground and Psiana decided to practice with him as usual so she also learned- He said rolling his eyes at the last part.

When they turned their attention back on the field a couple of ice beam were shot simultaneously against the pokémon, Hikair's eyes widened but Shinji kept his calm –Dodge it!

-You too!- Hikari ordered immediately, both managed to slide in the ice and quickly avoided the double attack –Use swift against dewgong!- The stars went towards the seal pokémon but he went underwater and avoided them too.

-Iron tail!- At the same time, Noctail made his tail glow ready to head towards the Walrein.

-Walrein use hyper fang!- Fubuki countered quickly , both attacks clashed with silver glows, though walrein's size and weight gave him a tremendous force that pushed Noctail back.

-Dewgong water gun!- Yanagi ordered, the white pokémon shot a powerful gush of water… that sent Psiana flying!

*Why me against the most experienced one?* Hikari though with a pout –Psiana keep calm, swift again!

-Dew!- Dewgong dived back and avoided the attack once more as Psiana tried not to fall on the water, it will surely be very cold!

-Psiana, that's it! Use iron tail on the water's surface!

-Piii-on!- Psiana landed with her tail down and glowing, splashing against the water, this created ripples on it that made the pokémon hidden underneath resurface as Psiana landed frantically at the pond's border.

-That's it!- She cheered raising her fist.

-Aurora beam!- Yanagi ordered without even flinching.

Hikari regained her seriousness –Psybeam!

Two multicolored beams clashed against each other, one from dewgong's horn and the other from Psiana's forehead jewel.

Meanwhile on the other hand –Walrein water gun!- A strong water gun pushed Noctail back with force, the dark pokémon just shook the water off –Quick Ice ball!- Fubuki ordered with a smirk, between Walrein's long tusks a sphere of solid ice was formed, as big as noctail's head that was shot and landed on him with a direct hit, pushing out the air rom his lungs.

Being a chain attack, another larger sphere was shot afterwards and also landed on the opponent as he was still recovering from the first blow, the poor dark-type was bewildered –It takes longer each time…- Shinji murmured to himself, when Walrein started charging a third attack, he took the chance-Come on Noctail dark pulse!- The dark waves of enegy hit on the walrus' pokémon abdomen, stopping his attack in its tracks.

Right then at the other side of the field Psiana's Psybeam has just clashed with Dewgong's aurora beam and maanged to overpower it after using a huge amount of enegy. Hikari, as usual, stole a glance at Noctail seeing Walrein being attacked at the moment –Psiana go help Noctail, another psybeam!

-Pi!- Psiana ran up tot he dewgong, jumped over his head sinking him under the water and taking impulse to land just beside noctaiul though a bit wobbly, then she hot a psybeam that joined her partner's the dark pulse and caused heavy damage on the opponent.

-Umbre!- Noctail turned to her and she smiled in response.

Hikari smiled two, feeling more confident, they could do this –Cover up for Noctail- Both pokémon stared at opposite sides standing close and guarding each other's backs, Psiana in front of walrein and Noctail facing dewgong now. Fubuki rowned planning what to do while Yanagi stood still, seemingly waiting to see what they'd do first to then counter it or answer with an attack of his own.

-Shadow ball!

-Swift!- Psiana shot golden stars against her opponent as Noctail spit out a dark sphere of ghost egery against his –Now Psiana!- Hikari's idea seemed to go a little further –Turn around and psychic!

-You too Noctail, dark pulse! – Shinjide cided to follow Hikari's strategy and it worked out wonderfully- The shadow ball was driven with a psychic attack and walrein got a direct hit with the dark pulse and golden stars mixed up and exploded on the dewgong's face, making him fall back with a strong splash.

-Excellent!- Hikari said doing a little victory jump seeing the dewgong, it seemed to be all for the white pokémon.

-Walrein use ice fang!- Being distracted, the attac orderd by Fubuki and executed by her walrein resulted ina pair of long sharp icy-blue fangs that slashed down on poor Psiana making her screech and jump back, Noctail turned immediately, growling –Hyper fang!

-Psiana stop him! Psychic!- Hikari called out, Psiana rasied her head high and her eyes shinning an eerie blue stopping th walrein in place immobilized.

-Now, Noctail, confuse ray- Shinji stated calmly.

-Bree!- Noctail's eyes shone purple and the opponent's did too, Walrein was then confused and giving slow clumsy steaps around the field as if dizzy.

A sudden ice-beam came from behind and unexpectedly hit noctail, the attack had such strenght and skill that the dark-type pokémon was immediately frozen in place, turned into a huge block of ice –Pi!- Psiana yelped in terror.

-Noctail!- Hikari exclaimed in surprise, he turned to see the dewgong, though t her susprise, the seal pokémon was also turned into a chunk of ice!

-At least it wasn't in vain, synchronize is great- The veilstone trainer said, returning his pokémon since as an official pokémon league rule any pokémon frozen solid is unable to battle. Ynagi did the same with dewgong.

Hikari turned to Shinji for a second and then turned back to the field, psiana was alert though a little nervous and tired while walrein seemd not to listen to any order of his trainer, still confused and attacking ond of the small ice chunks on the field, probably thinking it was an opponent.

*I guess the fact taht shinji wins the badge or not is now in my hands* Hikari though, she frowned with decision –I know we can do this, Psiana use your special combo while walrein is still dizzy.

-Pion!- Psiana nodded, the gem in her forehead shot out another psybeam to which she then added the sparkly stars of a swift attack, finally her eyes shone blue controlling both attacks at will. It was a perfct appeal for a first round in any contest.

-Walrein you can do it!- Fubuki said –Ice ball!- She yelled, beside her Yanagi simpy stared at the battle evaluating his granddaughter's and successor's skills. Walrein started charging another ice ball between his great tusks –Yes!

But it was too late for that attack to do any good, though the ice ball was lauched, Psiana's combo turned it intoice shards and exploded in walrein's face, the pokéon stumbled back.

-This is your chancem finish it Hikari- Shinji murmured.

-Iron tail, finish it!- And with a whip of her glowing silver tail from the eeveelutions, Walrein fell down on the ice heavily with spiral eyes.

-Warein no way!- The trainer exclaimed frustrated, she gave alittle stomp with her foot and sighed then returned the walrus to his poké ball –But you did great, it was not your fault- She commented staring at it.

-Piii- Psiana slid down on the ice, happy about the victory but tired, she closed her eyes and shook a bit at the cold against her fur.

Hikari returned her to her poké ball, not wanting to risk going up to her and slipping int he ice again, she made Shinji laugh enough already thanks.

Fubuki and Ynaagi approached, bordering the field –That was an interesting battle, your pokémon act very well together, I see why you're traveling partners… but oh well, your cmbinations suprrised me, though my grandpa's dewgong got me surprised with that ice beam out of nowhere, and synchoniz-

A tap from her grandfather's cane interrupted her –Fubui you talk too much…- Yanagi stated dryly –But you did pretty good- He added with a small smile.

-Yeah yeah- The girl pulled out a couple of badges from the pocket on her jacket –Here, the glacier badge, it's all yours you've earned it.

-W-wait, for me?- Hikari asked staring at the one beng handed to her –But… I didn't come here for the badge I'm a coordinator- She said.

-Eh really?!- Fubuki exclaimed ins usprise –But I though… you two had came for a challenge… and since you didn't say anything about the doubel battle…- She reasoned.

-I though you had just done that so Mr Yanagi could participate too- The blue-haired commented.

-Wait wait- Fubuki said placing her right hand on her forehead and the left one gesturing to Hikari to stop a moment –I though you two had both come to challenge the gym and so instead of doing two battles with three pokémon each we soretd it out on only a double battle o it was faster and my grandfather could partake too- Sh explained.

Now it was Hikari's turn to speak –Well truth is I just came to accompany him and watch his gym battle, since you offered to have a double battle I though you said it so your grandfather could participate as well.

Thre was a short silence and then both started laughing carelessly, yanagi just shook his head mumbling something –Bah, it doesn't matter after all.

-So then, Shinji can keep the badge?- Hikari asked a bit unsure, maybe the battle could be null because of this whole misunderstanding.

-Of course, well, he can, right?- The girl asked Yanagi turning to him.

-Fubuki, you're the leader, you're the one that has to choose- He stated calmly.

-Yes, keep it, and you should have this one too anyway, both have earned it for the teamwork- Fubuki said, handing the glacier badge to Hikari.

The girl took it humbly –Thanks- And stared at it with detail, it had an hexagon shape with a dsign similar to a snowflake –Obviosuly this has been an interesting challenge- She commented taking out her special ribbon case and placing it there in an empty space.

* * *

Boht trainers were exiting th gym, Shinji was with his hands in his pockets as usual while Hikari seemed very deep in though.

-So tell me, what are you going to do with that badge?- He asked.

-I don't know really, maybe I'll make it into a necklace for Psiana- She said with a chuckle –She certainly earned it.

-First Karuma with an everstone necklace, then Pichu with a lugia feather one, I heard something about giving Lux a necklace too… keep going- He said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

-Hey Shinji… you've earned that badge thanks to me, don't you think?- She asked with a little smile, all she wanted to hear him thank her, and maybe praise her… just a little.

But of course it was no easy task –Well if it wasn't for Noctail, Psiana wouldn't have mde her combination in time- He said calmly –Besides it was thanks to him and his synchronize that dewgong was defeated- He added.

Hikari frowned a bit annoyed and downcast –You're right on that yeah, but if it wasn't for me and Psiana you would've lost the moment Noctail was frozen.

-Of course, you're right… in any case thank you, and your combinations were good, those two have learned a lot- He stated.

-You're welcome- Hikari said grinning, she looked up at the sky and sighed –Ah… in two days I'll have another contest, I hope I wind my last ribbon, and now you only need one more badge.

-Yes but Clair is no joke… we'll have to train a lot.


	61. Can we win the 5th ribbon? (part 1)

**59- Can we win the 5th ribbon? (part 1)**

-Alright guys, we can win this contest!- Hikari exclaimed excitedly outside the Mahogany town pokémon center, all her pokémon did the same –Okay, then Flora and Lux will participate in the first round of appeals- Both stood proudly, sharing a look of self-assurance –Everything is ready for that, and then Torrent and Psiana will battle- Torrent pointed at himself with his right flipper in an "I'm ready" gesture while Psiana gave a lil jump in place and nodded –Riri will sit back for now, and Dorinda is a little tired and preparing for the Grand Festival- She said as Riri simply shook her head and Dorinda who was lying down nodded.

-Hikari! Giving a little support to your pokémon as always- Hikari looked to her right, Eifi and Vali where coming out fo the pokémon center, the former has spoken and carried in her arms a little purple mouse pokémon.

-Hi girls- She turned with a smile –How did you spend the holidays?... And the way here?

-I'm not complaining- Vali said –The rip was a lot shorter and much esier with the magnet train up to Goldenrod, with Psyde to Ecruteak and from there we raced- She said with a short laugh –Eifi with Nina and me riding Haniro, we had to camp however since the pokémon needed to rest and we weren't crossing Mt Mortar trought the inside, so we flew over yesterday and arrived Mahogany at night.

-I see, we did something similar- The girl said –So, are you entering the Mahogany contest too Eifi?- She asked the orange-haired girl.

-No, not this time, I'm still tired from the trip and also remember I only need one more ribbon and there's still 4 months for the Grand Festival- The girl said –I'm not in a rush.

-Ratata!- The small purple pokémon exclaimed.

-A rattata…- Hikari said staring closely at the small pokémon, who limbed up Eifi's shoulder and hid behind her hair –He's adorable- The rattata peeked and smiled, little nose twitching seeing nothing to fear.

- _She_ Hikari, her name is Tati and she's peaceful, I fact she was born less than a month ago- Eifi said she petted her.

-It's weird if you ask me, considering the rest of your team of felines- Another voices said with a curious tone.

-Shinji!- Was the triple answer the boy received, he was approaching after exiting the pokémon center having received his poké balls back from nurse Joy. Pichu was clinging to his shoulder with a mischievous smile as if he had totally refused to go inside his poké ball when told.

-Well Tati is a gift- She said looking away a little and shurgging with a smile –Besides she's special and gets along well with the rest of the team.

-Pichu!- The pokémon greeted with a little paw and jumped to the ground.

-Ta ratta!- Tati also came down, as a member of the "chu" family the electric rodent was about to greet the other pokémon charging his little tail with electric sparks.

-Pichu no, you can hurt her- Hikari tried to stop him but much to her surprise the little purple mouse also released and elecetrical charge and both put their tails together greeting each other.

-I told you she's special, her attacks are great- Eifi winked.

-How long have you been here in Mahogany?- Vali asked interested.

-We arrived the 13th, been around 4 days or so- The boy replied.

-So I suppose you already have the badge…- The bruenette sighed seeing her rival nod simply –Doesn't matter, I'll challenge the gym tomorrow… and then I'll win when it comes to Ibuki- She said confidently.

-Why not today?- Hikari asked, Eifi also looked at her curiously, apparently sh hadn't mentioned it.

-Well, I though we could see the contest, we could even see you win you have a great team… that meganium is Flora, right?- Vali said, asking the last part seeing the newly evolved who nodded.

-That's right, she just evolved, a couple of days ago we had an incident at the lake of rage but she managed to fight off two huge gyarados- The sinnoh coordinator commented.

-Fantastic, congratulations.

-Now, the contest will begin in half an hour, we should go get some tickets- Eifi said, Vali nodded –See you later guys, best of luck Hikari!

-Yes, be confident and you'll win- The burnette said, Hikari nodded as thanks.

The blue-haired girl took air and then let out a deep sigh –An hour and half… I need to go get ready!- And with that she returned her pokémon.

* * *

The stage was small compared to others, and the place was a closed building but with excellent illumination and ventilation -Welcome dear public to the Mahogany contest!- Mimian exclaimed with lots of enegy as she stoo in the center stage opning the contest, the public immediately cheered and lightened up –We're here in the second contest after these vacations, and we'll see which coordinator will win… Mahognay's first ribbon this year!- She announced as she extended the ribbon to show it off, it had light blue and white stripes with a round medal.

-It's nice to see that Mimian keeps her usual enthusiasm- Eifi said, who along with her sister and Shinji were listening to the master of ecremonies talk about the contest and the Grand Festival. Tati, Pichu and Kyrin were calmly watching the contest too, each one with their respective trainer.

-First of all let's introduce our judges, the president of the contest committee Mr. Contesta!

-It's nice to see people so excited for this contest, I know we'll have a great winner after this.

-Next up, the president of the pokémon fan club, Mr Sukizo!

-That's me- He said with a warm smile.

-And last but not least, our dear nurse Joy from Mahogany!

The pink-haired smiled happily –As always, I'm happy to see the amazing contests here in my town.

-Now we'll be starting the first round, were our coordinators will show their bond with their pokémon via their beautiful presentations… let's begin!

Many pokémon and their respective coordinators began to show off teir appeal presentations, among them there was a boy with a couple of fire-types, another one with a linoone and a furret, and ve a girl with a mightyena and arcanine showing off fire and dark bite-based attacks, until after a while it was Hikari's turn.

-And here we have from Twinleaf, Sinnoh, Hikari Berlitz!

Hikari ran up the stage with her usual purple and dark blue dress and her matching amberite earrings –Lux, Flora, come out now!- From both poké balls the two came out ready to put on a show, bu this time there was something different. Lux was wearing some sort of sleveless jacket with the same colors as Hikari's dress and a replica of Ecruteak's ribbon in her mane near her left ear, Flora on the other hand simply had a fuchsia-colored flower that matched the elegant petals around her neck.

-So that's what it was…- Shinji said, Eifi stared with sparkly eyes, extremely interested in the new props.

Vali smiled knowing what she had in store now –Looks pretty good, she must have worked hard on it- She said turning to the boy.

-Kind of… she didn't tell me anything specific but mentioned something about sewing, fabric that wouldn't get damaged withe lecetricity and changing he ribbon's badge for a one.

-Of course, if it was metallic, it'll attract all the electricity there and the presentation would be ruined- Eifi commenting, not taking her eyes wawy from the stage.

-Exactly- Her younger sister said.

-Let's go Flora bullet seed, Lux iron tail- She started with enthusiasm.

-Meeeee-ga!- The meganium shot a bunch of seed-like projectiles against her appeal partner, Lux made her tail glow and with swift but elegant and coordinated movements she turned them mre dust being surrounded by the golden glitter. She immediately went to Flora.

-Now!- Flora extended her vines, putting them together to form a circle bove herself, Lux jumped across from it, leaving behind a trail of sparkles.

-So cool, no one would have thought on that, jump across Flora's vines- Eifi said.

-She practiced, the newly-evolved is at her best- Vali stated.

-I'm still not done, Flora magical leaf, Lux… thunder!- Leaves of different colors scattered all over the stage, Lux let out a huge discharge that caughte hem all amazingly, connecting between them and forming a sort of electric net guided by the leaves. And finally the last touh, the one thing Hikari wanted to show off… -Flora, solar beam!- Flora started gathering white energy in a shere in her mouth, the petals in her neck brightening too, but… why was it taking so long? *seven, eight, nine, then, eleven?, twelve?!... but we had it all together on ten* The girl though worried and somewhat confused, the "electric net" was starting to tear appart as leaves fell and the electricity scattered.

Eifi noticed something was not right –What's wrong?

-Flora is taking too long with the solar beam, I think Kari had it counted- Shinji said remembering the girl's practices, she always marked down the time and tempo to coordinate the pokémon's movements.

-But…- Vali said –Maybe it's because she still hasn't perfected the move.

Shinji noticed something –Not just that- He sighed –The place we're at right now is a closed building, Hikari had only practiced in open fields and here the sunrays aren't so strong so Flora is aving trouble gathering enough energy –The three trainers looked up at the building's roof… sunray? There was none of that here!

*Oh no, the idea was to break apart the net with the beam…* Hikari though, she bit her lower lip nervously, the electricity wore off and the leaves fell down gently on the stage floor –Flora, shoot your solar beam up!- Hikari pointed at the roof –Lux, use thunder!- Flora immediately did as told, having the attack ready, Lux seemed a bit insecure since this hadn't been part fo the plan but continued anyway.

The solar beam was surrounded with electricity that exploded like fireworks and made sparkles rain down, the colored leaves in the floor being illuminated by the combination and Hikari hid a sigh, she had managed to pull it off well.

-A shocking finish, what a power display!- Mimian exclaimed.

-She did it, she played it well- Eifi said.

-Yeah, it would have been bad if she had lost her cool and gotten worried- Vali commented.

-She's Hikari… she knows what to do in contests- The boy said with a slight smirk.

-And what do our judges say?- Mimian pointed at them.

-It was very pretty, though the solar beam was a risky move in this scenario and took some time- Mr. Contesta said.

-Yeah it seemed to be lacking something, though it was pretty- Mr. Sukizo followed.

-Well I think they were very coordinated, specially when Luxray jumped across Meganium's vines and the end was full of power in an excelent show of her pokémon's health and power- Nurse Joy explained with a kind smile.

Hikari returned her two pokémon and without a word went back to the coordinator's dressing room, there her nerves finally caught up –They noticed something was worng at the end!- She told herself desperately –But I think we recovered well…- She fell down in one of the seats frustrated –Aaahh I hope I pass onto the next round…- She mumbled.

More and mpre coordinators and their pokémon presented their appeals after her, some of the presentations were good and though Hikari's nevers calmed down they didn't completely go away. Finaly the first round ended and it was Miamin's turn to announce –And now the 16 coordinators that made it to the next round are… right here!

All the coordinators in the backstage and the public as well turned their full attention to the screens, the faces of the participants started to show one by one. 10 went by and Hikari still hadn't made it –Nooo… come on…- She murmured anxiously. Coordinator number 15 appeared, there was a couple seconds pause for suspense and then finally number 16, it was Hikari! –Yes!- The girl gave a lil jump feeling relieved.

* * *

-Wow, I was getting worried there- Vali commented.

-Solar beam took some time charging and the electric net with the leaves ended looking a bit out of place, I'm sure that's what made her go last, but she did very well, she recovered and that also counts for something- Eifi analized.

-Now we'll have the couple that will face eahc other in the second round- Everyone was grouped up at random, Hikari was to face a brown haired boy with hoeny colored eyes in battle number 3, she would have time to calm down and think until then…

* * *

-Here we go now with the third battle of this second round… coordinators, you know the rules so, let's begin!

Hikari's brown-haired opponent tossed a poké ball from which a light green pokémon with scythes at his hands came out, a Scyther looking fierce in the centerstage. Hikari said nothing and just released Torrent , who showed some confidence and looked ready to win.

The boy was the first to order –Scyther, fury cutter let's go!

-Torrent counter it with metal claw!- Both pokémon rushed up against the other at full speed, Torrent's steel-covered flippers clashes with the opponent's sharp scythes multiple times until both pokémon finally backed up –Bubblebeam!

-Please… use your razor wind!- The bubbles that went towards the insect pokémon were completely destroyed with crescent-shaped energy cuts, Hikari's points went down –Swords dance, quick!- Scyther started making different poses and carefully precise movements as his scythes shone purple.

-Torrent whirlpool!- The empoleon started creating a large water whirlpool aove himself and tossed it at his opponent without a second thought.

-Go, X-scrissor!- The other coordinator said pointing forward, the sycther's blades went from purple to a light green and with two slashes he cleanly went trought the whirlpool, lowering down Hikari's points even more -Now brick break!- Once again the color of his blade changed, now to a blinding white, and with an expert slash he attacked Torrent making him back away pained.

-No!- Hikari exclaimed seeing her starter pokémon being attack by a move he was weak against, and not just that but her points were down almost to half while his opponent had his almost untouched –Come on Torrent don't give up… water pulse!- The water sphere shot against the mantis pokémon.

-Fury cutter once again- With two quick strikes the water sphere was reduced to mere droplets, though that was not the original plan, while the opponent was distracted with that move, Torrent rushed up to him and landed a direct hit with a peck.

* * *

-It's complicated, the majority of Torrent's attacks are long-distance, and all scyther does is break them apart- Shinji said, Pichu and Tati were cheering for the blue-haired girl.

-An empoleon has many resistances and even an inmunity, but that brick break sure came as a surprise- Eifi mentioned.

-That last peck wasa very good move though- Vali added.

-But sis, the points… - The orange-haired one reminded her.

* * *

-Now let's go with another whirlpool!- This time the water tornado was quick enough from being so close that it trapped the opponent making him swirl around on it.

-Scyther!- The boy called out worriedly, his points decreased a bit.

-Torrent bubblebeam!- The bubbles added up to the whirlpool were spinning around alongside the scyther, crashing against him and causing very little amage but still making him lose more of the valuable points –Now aim and go for it with a peck!

Torrent's beak was surrounded with white energy but suddenly this same energy started spinning like a drill, swiftly and with an excelent aim, Torrent landed a direct hit on the scyther, destroying his own whirlpool in the process.

-Hey! Was that a peck attack?- Eifi asked, though knowing very well the answer was…

-No- Vali replied –Seems like it was a drill peck.

-Good timing to learn that one move, that must have been a critical hit- Shinji said lookinga the coordinator on stage.

Now Hikari had the advantage in points and the opponent scyther seemed very hurt after the last attack –Water pulse!

-X-scissor!- Scyther wasn't quick enough this time still dizzy, and the water pulse landed a direct hit, knocking him down. The mantis pokémon fell to the ground with spirals in his eyes and there was nothing else to do…

The judges cabins showed three red X and Mimian spoke up –It seems like scyther is unable to battle, bad luck for his trainer but it's Hikari the one that goes on to the next round.

-Congratulations and good job Torrent!

-Empo!


	62. Can we win the 5th ribbon? (part 2)

**60- Can we win the 5th ribbon? (Part 2)**

-Jeez, things get harder with every round- Hikari murmured to herself as she sank in one of the seats at the coordinator's backroom, ready to wait for the first battle round to end –Luckily Psiana is in perfect state and I know she can win.

While the second round kept its course, Hikari saw the different strategies from each coordinator: who won, who lost, which pokémon did they use or even what strategies they used, analyzing the opponents was key for any battle and she didn0t want any more problems in this contest…

In the public, Vali, Eifi and Shinji commented about the topic as well –Hikari has been facing many obstacles this contest already- The brunette stated –Seems like all these coordinators started the year with lots of energy to win.

-But she's doing well- Eifi said, Kyrin has fallen sleep along with Tati, but Pichu was still up and alert at his "mother" and his teammates –Oh, by the way Shinji, you wouldn't mind us accompanying you another part of your trip, right?- She suddenly asked turning to the Sinnoh trainer.

-Why do you ask?

-Well, to get to Blackthorn from here we need to cross the ice path no matter what… and I've heard it's gotten really dangerous lately, I think it'll be better if we go together as a bigger group- Vali answered this time. Eifi nodded.

-Well I really don't mind and I think Kari will say yes immediately- The boy replied calmly –But that means we'll have to wait for you to get your glacier badge tomorrow, right?

-Of course- The brunette said confidently.

Eifi looked thoughtful for a moment –Hmmm we also have to buy some warmer clothes, my jacket is not really helpful there- She mentioned.

* * *

Finally the third round arrived –The second battle of the third round will begin now. On one side we have Hikari and on the other side Masahiro… trainers, you can release your pokémon and begin!

-Psiana let's win!

-Zangoose time to battle!

Both pokémon stood in front of their respective trainer, in all fours with their tails pointed up alert in an offensive stance, staring off at the other ready to attack.

-Hmmm that could be a problem- Shinji said, the Hanaki sisters turned to him at that comment, wondering why –Zangoose tend to have a lot of dark-type and bug-type moves since their main offensives are their powerful claws.

-I get it, and those attacks could cause some major damage to Psiana- Vali reasoned.

-Psiana let's start with a Psybeam!

-Piii! - The Espeon shot a powerful multicolored beam from the gem in her forehead.

-Zangoose, fury cutter!- The white Pokémon's claws shone white using the same move as Hikari's previous opponent, he shot towards Psiana fast like lightning destroying her multicolored attack and landing a direct hit, that on top of it was super effective. Masahiro smirked –Use toxic now!

-Zan! - The Zangoose's claws shone purple and with another slash it affected Psiana, she was clearly poisoned now.

-Idiot, Psiana has synchronize- Hikari mumbled to herself, a bit annoyed by the new additional damage her pokémon would receive from now on, Psiana's eyes shone light blue but… nothing happened! –What?!

-Zangoose is the only pokémon with the ability "Immunity" which doesn't allow them to get poisoned- Eifi said to herself as she frowned and stared at the white pokémon –An ability their species has developed after hundreds of years at war with Seviper.

-Psiana iron tail now!- Coming out of her momentary confusion, Hikari decided to keep going, as she was now in a huge disadvantage. The iron tail was fast due to the espeon's anger, she hit the zangoose's legs making him fall. Both coordinator's points were equal now –Tackle now!- With a strong push from her body Psiana pushed her opponent away, only to twitch afterwards due to the poison's effect.

-Zangoose let's go!- Masahiro said after shooting glance at the score points, they were pretty equal though Hikari was winning for a little bit and they were about to break the 3 minute mark –Crush claw!- Zangoose's black claws turned completely white and small sparks of energy jolted from them, he ran towards Psiana in his back paws.

-Swift, don't stop! - Hikari said to try to stop the opponent, Psiana started bombarding the Zangoose with golden stars, but they seemed to do nothing!

When the Zangoose was just a few feet away something strange happened, Psiana's forehead gem shone pink and the Espeon could suddenly see the Zangoose slam his claw on her and push her back to her trainer's feet, strangely enough she felt no pain though.

-Pi! - She widened her eyes and stopped her Swift attack seeing her opponent get closer, she was confused, hadn't he hit her already? Or perhaps… had she seen the future?

-Psiana?- The Espeon was confused and didn't move, this time the attack did land a direct hit and then Espeon fell back to the ground just as she had previously seen –What happened? Are you ok?

-What just happened? She suddenly stopped.

-I have no idea sister.

-Pichu pichuuuu!

The psychic eeveelution stood up, still out of it by the strange vision and the odd feeling she had but then she was affected by the poison and right after by a strange headache –Piii! - Her legs wobbled and she fell on her side, curling up in pain.

The Zangoose who, commanded by his trainer, was about to attack with a fierce "close combat" suddenly stopped in his tracks, weirded out by his opponent's actions –Something serious is happening to Psiana- Valita mentioned worried.

Hikari stared worriedly at her pokémon, she didn't look good at all and she didn't know why or what was going on, she looked at the screen, she was winning by points and still a minute and half to go but… her pokémon… she stared at Psiana feeling powerless and clenched her fists.

-PI-PION! - The Espeon screeched.

-I-I forfeit!- Hikari exclaimed suddenly, and immediately entered the battle stage area to pick her pokémon up in her arms, the public was speechless, as was the other coordinator while the silence became a generalized murmur. Mimian just stared at the girl carrying her Espeon, apparently not yet processing what exactly was going on either.

-Is your pokémon ok? - Much to her surprise Masahiro also approached the field, worried that any attack from his Zangoose had caused that.

Nurse Joy stood from her judge cabin and hurried to the center of the stage as well, she placed a hand on the pink Pokémon's forehead, who trashed and jolted with pain in her trainer's arms –She's very tense and has some fever… seems like a migraine, and the poisoning is not helping her at all.

-I'm sorry…- The zangoose's trainer murmured.

-It was a battle, it's ok it's not your fault- Hikari said –But... nurse Joy…- She turned to her worriedly.

The pink-haired nurse nodded and turned to the other two judges and Mimian –Could you cover for during the rest of this round? I need to look after this Espeon- She stated serious.

Mr. Contesta and Sukizo nodded with serious expressions as well. In the public, Eifi, Vali and Shinji all went to the exit to head to the pokémon center where Hikari and the Mahogany nurse Joy were rushing to as Mimian announced Masahiro as the winner.

* * *

Two coordinators and two trainers waited outside on the pokémon center rooms, finally nurse Joy came out with a smile, a good sign… -Allow me to tell you that your Espeon is in good health now, her fever went down and her breathing has stabilized, she doesn't have anything serious, the antidote I gave her has also gotten rid of her poisoning and her migraine has calmed down a bit, she needs rest and silence and she'll be fine.

-Thank you thank you thank you nurse Joy- The girl said relieved, the other two females smiled and Shinji let out a sigh.

-What happened was that Psiana had her first "premonition" and that caused her confusion and a strong headache- She explained.

-Premonition? - She immediately remembered what Artemis had mentioned about that…

 _Artemis approached %Yes, I know, your head hurts a little, since you've just evolved into Espeon your psychic powers are just starting to manifest and since they're new for you you'll have to get used and your head will hurt for a couple of days. You'll also start to develop abilities to analyze your surroundings and the air currents and your premonitions will be very short at first, but then they'll get extended and of course upon the first ones you can get scared or confused % He explained quickly caressing her with his tail softly to soothe her. Noctail quickly approached her and sat by her side making his rings glow more noticeably by the setting sun. Evoli smiled and closed her eyes, feeling better with his company._

-Yes, her gem shone pink, she probably saw the opponent's next move and was put off by it all- The nurse reasoned.

-So Psiana also learned something new- Eifi commented.

-That can become a valuable move with training- Shinji said, Vali nodded.

-A new attack?

-That's right Hikari, a psychic-type's premonition can be used to be ready to avoid, block or counter an opponent's attack, but it also has its offensive side, the "future sight"- Shinji said as the girl stared interested.

-But that's done after lots and lots of practice… for now the psychic waves are still pouring onto your pokémon strongly, another reason why she needs silence and rest, thought it'll be good for her to have a dark-type near, it would negate the effects of the psychic powers a bit, calming her- The nurse said.

Shinji smiled slightly and even before Hikari mentioned it he pulled out and handed her Noctail's moon ball. Hikari carefully entered the room and let out the Umbreon who laid down by Psiana's side on the medical bed, the nurse turned off the lights –The migraine can also make her more sensible to light, not just sounds…- She closed the door after her leaving the eeveelutions with just Noctail's soothing glow –She'll be better in some hours and by the she should eat something… Chansey can help you if you need anything.

-Chansey! - The pink pokémon nodded, helpful as usual.

-I need to go back to the contest, I'll see you later.

-Thank you very much once again Nurse Joy- Hikari said nodding.

* * *

Shinji entered the room where he and Hikari were staying at-Is Psiana feeling better?

-Much better- The girl said –The Zangoose boy, Masahiro, he won the contest- She added as she zapped though the channels.

Shinji sat down on his bed, Pichu jumped out to Hikari's bed sitting on the girl's lap –Do you feel bad for not having won the contest? - He asked seeing her so quiet, and because of her comment.

-No, not at all- She shook her head softly –Like Eifi said, there's still 4 months left, I'm confident I can win another contest, it's true that Torrent and Psiana have learned a couple of new things today and I also found out I need to practice more with Flora and her solar beam but… I can't help but feel as if I've failed them, we weren't ready and I broke their hopes down…- she said petting little Pichu.

-I'm sure there won't be as many problems on the next one and you'll win easily- The boy stated.

-Thanks…- she replied with a sincere smile. There was silence for a few minutes –Did the Hanaki finish shopping for clothes?

-I have no idea, how do you expect me to know? - Hikari just laughed at his tone –Besides, shouldn't you have gone buy something too? You were freezing in Ecruteak despite having your jacket on.

-It's for windy climates and some cold, not ice and snow… and don't worry about me, I have my outfit for that ready, one I used in snowpoint back in Sinnoh- She replied.

Shinji raised an eyebrow –You don't mean to tell me it's the winter dress you had back in Veilstone.

-Oh, yeah that one- She said, honestly surprised he remembered.

-Hikari, that's a _dress_.

-So what? Don't you like how it looks on me? - She asked smiling slyly, Pichu laughed at her face.

-You're gonna get cold- He sentenced.

-No-oooo! - She sing-songed.

Knowing this argument would get nowhere, he sighed in defeat –Do whatever you want, if you get cold, I don't know what you'll do but don't say I didn't warn you.

-Ahh… no need to worry- She replied.

-You know how much of a bad omen those words are for you right?

Hikari was tempted to toss her pillow at him.

* * *

-Piloswine, use rest! - Fubuki called out to her pokémon.

Vali frowned –Don't let him! Haniro, use steel wing and quick attack!- with a swift hit from silvery wings sturdy as steel, Piloswine bellowed… and fell down defeated.

-Piloswine is unable to battle, Staraptor wins and the battle goes to the challenger Valita Hanaki! - The referee exclaimed, as this time he was in the gym and raised the challenger's flag.

-Wow, that was amazing, I never thought a flying-type like Staraptor could defeat my Piloswine…- The girl sighed –Of course, he's not as strong as my grandpa's Mamoswine at his age but…- She smiled in agreement- You're an excellent trainer and your pokémon are very in-tune with you- The blue-eyed girl told the brunette Hanaki.

-Here young lady, the glacier badge- Yanagi handed her the item.

-Thanks- The girl said turning to both, her eyes twinkled with happiness after having won her seventh badge. Just one more to go.

* * *

-Vali you really impressed me, I'll admit I was worried when Tach was defeated, I thought it would be over- Hikari said –But Haniro really pulled through despite his type disadvantage- The trainers were now back at the pokémon center having dinner.

-Thanks, now my pokémon and I will rest and spend a good night after this victory- She said proud, the pokémon were also eating some food for them and poffin.

-And tomorrow, let's go for the Ice path! - Hikari exclaimed excited.

None of them even imagined the problems and danger that would await them there…


	63. TERROR at the Ice Path!

**61- TERROR at the Ice path!**

-Alright, everything is ready- Vali said as she finished getting her things ready in her backpack.

Shinji, Eifi, Hikari and she were at the pokémon center's lobby, the two coordinators with sleepy faces and Hikari even yawning, but all ready to part.

-Guys… It's five in the morning! Why do we have to go at this hour? - Eifi asked tired.

-Calm down sis, there's a good reason- Vali said –The idea is to cross the ice path as soon as we can.

-Yes, yes, ¿Can't we cross it at a normal hour?

-No- This time Shinji replied.

-And why not? - Hikari asked curious, and equally sleepy.

-We've said it already, the cave is dangerous, very- Vali replied.

-That much? - The blue-haired girl continued.

-But look at it this way: we're four, we have many strong pokémon, there's nothing that stand a chance against us there, if we keep alert…- Shinji commented.

-You know very well that no matter how many pokémon we have, if we get attacked at a bad moment we're doomed. That's why we have to go at a time when they're not active yet- Valita answered, both trainers had previously spoken about the topic and sincerely Hikari and Eifi didn't understand much.

Once everything was ready, they exited the pokémon center in silence. The first Pidgey were chirping. Mahogany town was silent and deserted, at the east the sky was lighter indicating dawn was not too far… route 44 was soon ahead and usually there were some trainers or people from the town, but being so early there was barely anyone. An hour had passed when they finally saw the entrance to the ice path stand proudly in front of them.

A constant cold wind cameo out of the cave, which also looked pitch black and scary, Hikari felt the sudden need to run back to Mahogany –Well, we're all warm and ready… let's go- Eifi said with a sigh, as the four of them gave their first brave steps inside the cave. The place would completely dark if it weren't for the sparkling ice walls and roof, which seemed to shine with frost.

-So… could you tell me what is it that we need to be wary of? - Hikari asked.

-With some luck we won't have to face them- Vali mentioned simply.

There was silence for a while as the four kept going –I'm freezing, I'm going to let Dorinda out- Hikari said.

-No… let me do it, I'll release Karuma- Shinji interrupted with a sigh and wanting to say "I told you so", the girl just looked at him confused but put away the quick ball. Karuma came out of hers, trembled a bit at the cold but immediately lighted up her flames and walked in the center of the four trainers, they advanced for another hour or so, quietly chatting about things so the silence didn't overwhelm them.

The cold was getting more and more intense –I think we should let out all out fire-type pokémon or else we're going to freeze- Eifi said taking out Nina's poke ball.

-No, It's not safe for us to let them out now, so much light and warmth could get _their_ attention, and we cannot risk it- Her sister told her annoyed, she kept insisting.

-Okay but… get the attention of whom?!- Eifi exclaimed fed up.

-Shhh! Lover your voice! - Shinji said, everyone kept silent at the sudden tone of voice of the boy, they all thought they'd Heard the echo of ice breaking down on the distance.

-L-let's keep going- Eifi said lowering her head after a few seconds, and so they kept going, getting increasingly nervous, looking back every few minutes or stopping to pay attention to any weird noise until…

-Ok that's it, I can't feel my fingers, I'm going to let Nina out- Eifi stated decidedly –Hikari, you let out Dorinda.

-Don't do that, it's dangerous.

-Do you want us to freeze here?!

-We can hang on a little bit longer, we just need to endure.

If there was one thing Eifi hated was not being allowed to do something without a proper explanation as to why, she didn't like being left out of things and was stubborn as a wild ponyta- You have no right to tell me what to do.

-I'm not ordering you anything, I'm just saying…- Vali was starting to get annoyed too.

-Enough sister! Why do you act as if you were the leader of the group? And you won't even tell me what the hell are you talking about!

-Eifi calm down already! - Shinji started.

The silence set back in the cave for a few moments, both sisters glared at each other, small clouds of vapor lingering around due to everyone's breathing, including Karuma's, Eifi released a deep one in the form of a sigh –Fine, I calmed down…- She mumbled looking away.

The other Hanaki turned, knowing she had to wait a little longer until she could properly speak with her irritated sister, while the orange-haired one silently went back to Hikari's side, too prideful to apologize but also feeling bad for being left out still.

A while later the tension could still be felt in the cold air, but to a lesser extent, then a weird noise was heard, like small little taps that came from afar, they sounded like small steps –What is that?- Hikari asked as they stopped still to hear better, Karuma sharpened her hearing , Shinji and Vali froze in their places.

 _Tap tap tap tap_

The echo of the tapping in the ice sounded closer –What do we do? - The brunette asked worriedly as her hands instinctively went to her poké balls.

-We need to go, quick- Shinji cut in, everyone started moving as fast as they could, running without really looking where they were going and the paths under their feet twisted and turned abruptly so the group slipped from time to time.

 _Tap tap tap tap_

The steps were heard with increasing clarity, they weren't human steps, and whatever it was they were approaching, the sound of their ragged breaths and the shoes stepping on the frozen ground was the only things they could hear. Valita, the one in the front of the group, suddenly stopped making the rest stop as well –What's wrong?!- Hikari asked agitated, Eifi looked over her shoulder, impatient to keep going.

-Well…- the girl left the words in the air as they could all see a large ice wall blocking their way, completely solid… they were trapped!

-Damn it! What do we do now? - Eifi asked.

-Let's melt down the wall of course!

-No that would be a useless effort- Shinji said –Even if we managed to melt it and cross, how can we be sure it'll lead us to an exit? It's possible that after melting the ice we'll end up being blocked by solid rock- No one could deny that.

-The noise is gone…- Hikari mumbled, Karuma kept alert looking back, all four trainers turned leaving their backs to the ice wall and with Karuma in front of them ready to attack… one solid minute went by…

Total silence…

-Looks like they're gone, whatever it was- Hikari said feeling great relief.

-Let's not get too confident… we better look for another way out- Valita said, but before anyone could give a step, they saw a shadow that rushed past them.

Everyone gave a small jump and tensed.

Another shadow passed through, followed by many others, but they moved so fast that they were barely visible, just black splotches jumping right in front of their eyes from one side to the other. Shinji knew very well what they were, as he had one before it evolved…

-What are those?!- Hikari screeched stepping back by pure instinct.

-T-Those are…- Eifi started, as she had already identified the opponent pokémon. Then a couple of tiny glowing eyes were visible from the shadows, Hikari blinked and when she looked again there wasn't just two of them… but dozens, hundreds even, the coordinator felt her hands trembling.

A small group of the creatures stepped into the light letting themselves be seen. They were black as night, with hot pink feathers and sharp white claws, they were… -Sneasel! - Vali exclaimed.

-We're screwed…- Shinji mumbled, showing his fear very clearly for the first time.

Sneasel were known for their cruel natures and their lack of fear, which made them attack even humans or pokémon much larger than them without a second thought, and moving in such large groups they were certainly a force to be reckoned with –Call out your fire-type pokémon! Now!- Vali shouted.

Dorinda, Nina and Tach appeared, joining Karuma's side as her flames burned up brighter and stronger –FLAMETHROWER!- Ordered the four voices as the pokémon obeyed immediately, all four pokémon spat torrents of fire that when joined together became so monstrous that they lightened up and covered every corner of the cave they were in, it was an incredible spectacle and after every attack a group of defeated Sneasel could be seen.

Despite the formidable offensive, the dark-type pokémon were far from backing or giving up, they shot like bullets towards the fire-type ones from every possible angle, trying to land fierce slashes with their claws, attack with shadow balls or cause damage with ice beams. The four fire-types had to perform almost impossible stunts and pirouettes to prevent their trainers from being injured.

Eifi crouched down a second to let one flamethrower from Nina go over her head and hit a couple of Sneasel about to attack her. Karuma burned with a bit more of difficulty, she was tired but kept toasting her enemies. Tach didn't have any problem, his flames were more than enough to defeat dozens of Sneasel at a time, Dorinda was just concentrated protecting their front line at floor level, creating barricades with her flamethrower. For several minutes every sound in the cave was drowned by the impressive roar of the unstoppable flames.

Despite the colossal amount of Sneasel that fell down defeated the situation didn't seem to change, dozens and dozens more came out of the shadows without an end on sight. The fire-type pokémon kept attacking, but they were getting really tired: apart from having to spit out fire almost uninterruptedly, they had to jump, run and do all kind of movements to keep their opponents at bay. After a while they stopped the attack, panting.

Shinji, Hikari, Vali and Eifi stood there watching the scenario in which the silent place had turned into, the floor that had been white, was now completely covered in black spots that were none other than the defeated Sneasel, the ice walls surrounding them has lost great part of their shape, being half melted and dripping water.

-There are still a lot of them left! - Eifi said scared pointing at the horde of small dark-types that approached at a quick pace.

-The fire-types can't hold on for much longer, let's release our other pokémon- Her sister said.

-Yes! Shigua, Xin-shu, Maraya, Jade, come out now! - Eifi released the rest of her pokémon except Tati, as she wouldn't be able to fight against such opponents being barely a baby.

-Kyrin, Psyde, attack!- Vali didn't have much luck, Hikayo wouldn't be able to move freely in this place, an ice-type move would be terrible for Haniro and same with Elie and a dark-type move.

-Riri, Psiana, Torrent, Lux! - Flora had the same problem of ice weakness so Hikari decided to keep her in her poké ball unless it was absolutely necessary.

-Noctail, Pichu!- Shinji could only release those two, as Kaito wouldn't be able to move in the cave either, Dusk had the same problem as Haniro and Ro despite his strength and endurance could be in some real trouble if he received too much ice-type damage…

All four eeveelutions aligned together ready to make a formidable defense along with Dorinda, Eifi's three feline pokémon covered the right flank while Psyde, Torrent and Lux the left one, Riri and Pichu stayed in their trainer's shoulders, ready to attack any wayward Sneasel that tried to sneak into the group.

The Sneasel approached… -Attack!- The trainers shouted.

What followed that was complete chaos, attacks of all types that created explosions of light and color filled the place, the sound of the battle was far superior to the last one.

Amazing combinations came out from Psiana and Noctail, and Shigua and Kyrin. Jade, Maraya and Xin-shu cut through with sharp slashes and iron tail blows, apart from the occasional "assist" expecting a fire-type move from Nina. Psyde landed strong hits defeating a bunch of Sneasel quickly while Lux and Torrent let out powerful thunders and whirlpools trapping various opponents.

But the enemies still didn't seem to lower in number, the fire-types could no longer hold on and after a long time fighting a bunch of pokémon had fallen from both sides, among which there were Jade, Shigua, Dorinda and Psyde.

Karuma looked weakened, along with Psiana and Lux, but she refused to give up, Riri and Pichu joined the front lines and Shinji was starting to consider letting out Ro as well. They noticed the number of Sneasel was finally decreasing, however they weren't doing much better, the pokémon weren't as effective when they had to constantly protect and keep an eye on their trainers.

One of the Sneasel jumped towards the group lightning fast –Shinji! - Hikari exclaimed noticing the dark pokémon, the boy let out a yelp when the Sneasel made a large slash on his arm.

-Agh! - He gripped his arm tightly and Hikari saw the red color standing out immediately.

-QUI-QUILA!- Upon seeing the scene Karuma got enraged to a surprising level, her flames grew and roared despite her fatigue, with a single overheat she burned down the Sneasel that had attacked her beloved trainer.

Hikari crouched down next to the trainer, the sleeve on his jacket was ragged and his arm was bleeding profusely –Are you alright?!- The girl asked, extremely nervous and worried.

-Y-yeah… it's fine- He mumbled gritting his teeth, Hikari took out her scarf and wrapped it around the wound as an improvised bandage.

-Shit! This is getting complicated- Eifi yelled terrified as she backed up, Karuma, Xin-shu, Lux, Psiana and Noctail fell defeated by the numerous attacks and the weariness.

From having started with a battalion on 16 pokémon, only the tired Kyrin, Torrent, Maraya, Nina, Tach, Pichu and Riri were left to stop the Sneasel from advancing on them, with the last four being extremely tired.

-What are we gonna do?!- Eifi exclaimed turning to her sister.

-I-I… don't know- Vali could only mumble.

They all felt as if the world was falling apart around them, Shinji didn't speak, he just held his arm with an expression of enduring pain, Hikari by his side held Flora's poké ball terrified.

-Sneee!- The pokémon screeched as they jumped to attack.

But then they saw a red glow coming from one of the ice walls at their left, a little farther away, a circle of scarlet light seemed to become larger from the center of ice to the outside and a few drops of water started falling down… both the Sneasel and the group of trainers and pokémon stared at the strange phenomenon.

Suddenly, a gigantic flamethrower broke through; once it ended there was a perfectly circular hole in the ice wall.

-W-what the-?!- Eifi started, completely confused.

Incredibly, an entire pack of ten or twelve Arcanine came out of the hole and with quick movements and large flamethrowers they defeated the many Sneasel in their path at once.

-Arcanine?!- Hikari asked confused, Nina seemed immensely happy to see pokémon of her very own species helping them.

-Is everyone ok?!- When they turned the group saw a brunet with a dark gray shirt and pants, long sleeved red jacket ideal for the cold with details in yellow and black, a yellow scarf and most importantly… in his right arm there was the capture styler of a Top Ranger. A Pachirisu stared at the group from his shoulder with an expression as serious as his partner's.

Hikari recognized him –Hajime! - She called out happily almost to the point of tears.

The young man approached the group –We can't stay here, more will come- The ranger said.

-More?!- They all repeated in a chorus.

-Ooff this place is in urgent need of a disinfection- Vali said.

Shinji stood up still holding onto his arm –We gotta get out of here- He said, speaking for the first time in a while.

Everyone returned their pokémon quickly; the Arcanine pack had finished with their current task and went back to the Almia boy. They all crossed the hole in the ice wall leading them through a long and narrow passage. Each of them riding an Arcanine, they ran alongside Hajime and his Pachirisu who guided the way on the leader Arcanine.

The Arcanine slowed down, until they finally stopped.

-Shinji…- Hikari said after a few moments of silence, the boy was almost at the end of the group, the Arcanine carrying him couldn't go too fast as he was only holding on by his right arm.

-You need to get that arm checked- Hajime stated.

-But where? - He asked with a huff.

-We're near Blackthorn, they'll take care of you there- The brunet replied.


	64. Blackthorn… Chaotic city!

**62- Blackthorn… Chaotic city?!**

The sun was high up in the sky, the five young trainers were much calmer now, feeling a great relief after knowing how close they had been to being minced meat courtesy of those Sneasel, and being now safe. Well, Shinji didn't come out perfectly safe from that ambush, with his left arm injured, but everyone was relatively fine.

With Hajime once again leading the way on the leader Arcanine, the rest followed –We're very close now- The brunette said as his Pachirisu pointed with his little paw.

-We could have arrived faster with an extremespeed, right? - Eifi said in a sigh, though the rest still heard her.

-You know very well we can't do that, Shinji is not in condition to, he needs medical checkup like our pokémon- Hikari replied in a serious and even curt tone, which surprised the rest of the group a little. Effectively, 15 minutes later the pack had arrived to the imposing Blackthorn city, they stopped in front of it, it seemed to let out a mythical feel –We're finally here- Hikari said admiring the city, looking up a bit on the arcanine's back to see better.

-The city where the last badge is bestowed…- Valita said with a smile.

-The land of dragons…- Eifi added with a poetic tone.

-Yes, yes, very nice, can we hurry?!... I think my arm is starting to bleed again- The heard the annoyed voice from the purple-haired boy.

-Arcanine, to the pokémon center!

-Raw!- Hajime's pokémon rose in his hind legs like a Rapidash rearing up and ran towards the direction signaled by his "rider".

* * *

The pokémon center was not that different from others they had seen before, each pair of trainers booked in a room, Chansey and Nurse Joy took care of the pokémon while another medic checked Shinji's wound. He ended up describing it as "not very serious" and the boy was very grateful for it though he didn't show it as much.

-So then, he'll be fine? - Hikari asked, accompanying him.

-Yes, it'll heal in several days- The doctor said as he bandaged up the area –the cut was not deep, but it was a bit large and since it's on part of your upper arm it might hurt when you flex your elbow, you need to be careful- He said the last part more seriously. The boy just kept his eyes closed boredly with his chin resting on his right palm waiting for him to finish so he could put his shirt back on.

Once the bandage was in place he moved his arm a bit to test it, just as said it stung when he flexed his elbow but he got over it –Thank you- He said with a slight nod.

Both exited the room to find Hajime waiting outside, he had been treated too as his knee had been hurting –No problem, to be honest you're the fifth injured this week alone, I wish Ibuki could do something about those Sneasel.

-But since she can't, I'm in charge- The brunet mentioned proudly.

-Chipa! - His loyal companion exclaimed.

-Ibuki… the gym leader? - Asked Hikari, having heard little about her yet.

-Yes, you see those Sneasel are causing a lot of trouble because there's an overpopulation- Hajime started explaining.

-A VERY big overpopulation- Hikari interrupted.

-And so it's necessary to stop them or calm them down, usually that would be a task for the gym leader, the dragon expert Ibuki, but she's dealing with another problem now, so since I'm a Top Ranger, I'm in charge of this mission along with the Arcanine pack I captured. I need to go before another accident happens, thanks again- He nodded as thanks to the doctor and left quickly.

-Be careful Hajime and good luck!- Both the nurse Joy and Hikari said almost at the same time, the young man just raised his arm in farewell gesture before crossing the pokémon center's automatic doors.

-Well…- Hikari said –I don't know about you Shinji, but I'm hungry- She said with still a mix of relief and latent nervousness.

-It's a good idea for you two to go eat something yes, I'll see how Chansey is doing with your pokémon- The nurse said before leaving to continue with her job.

* * *

A while later they were both at their pokémon center room thinking what to do –Ibuki is not taking challenges at the moment and I haven't heard of any contest… we're here with nothing interesting to do- Hikari said with a sigh.

In that moment they heard Chansey knock at the door –Chan! - And when Hikari opened she was greeted by Pichu who jumped at her.

Karuma was also outside of her poké ball and ran inside with worried shiny red eyes –Quila! - With a jump she climbed on her trainer –Qui quilava? - She rubbed her head or his healthy arm.

Hikari laughed quietly and picked up the poké balls Chansey handed her –Thanks- The ink pokémon nodded and left –Karuma, Shinji is fine…- She commented amusedly, thought that didn't stop the Pichu from also going over to the trainer worriedly, Hikari sweatdropped –Guys…

Shinji just sighed, Karuma laid down by his side while Pichu curiously peeked over his long sleeve to see the bandage.

* * *

A whole day had gone by. Hikari and Shinji had went sightseeing through the whole city after having rested the day before and though Blackthorn was not that big there certainly were many interesting things to see and visit. A few practice battles had made the whole group see Pichu was getting better, and alongside Riri they could already make the grass glow for a grass knot attack though not quite tying it up well. Flora had also gotten better at her solarbeam. On the other hand Shinji's wound was still fresh and burned dully making it difficult for him to do some things.

Dusk had went back to Reiji for some time, though the boy had not yet decided which pokémon to use at the gym, even thought there was still time for that…

Both trainers were having some lunch at the pokémon center's cafeteria, there were many people around, possibly trainers waiting to be able to challenge Ibuki.

-Things will get complicated- The boy stated –Apparently we'll have to wait some more…

-Seems like it…- Hikari commented too.

Minutes later there was a sort of commotion outside, thinking it was a battle, or even better, the leader Ibuki, many of the trainers around rushed outside, including Shinji and Hikari. Once outside they found out many were staring at two large Charizard who seemed not to mind all the attention, one of them was clearly female judging by the pink ribbon in her head. Tied to both dragons' tails was the basket of a hot air balloon, from which a tall woman jumped out. Her hair was green tied in a high ponytail and she was dressed in a dark red outfit-Charla, Charizard, stay here and wait a little, I'll go speak with Nurse Joy and please behave.

Both Charizard growled as answer and nodded, proceeding to start chatting and ignoring the stares and the impressed comments from the trainers surrounding them, though there wasn't much need to go look for the pink-haired nurse as she also came out of the building probably to see what was the small ruckus all about.

-Sieg, here once again?

-It's been a month already nurse Joy, how are you doing? - She replied with a smile.

-Not that good, I'm afraid Ibuki is not doing well either- The nurse said sadly.

The smile vanished from the woman's face immediately –Something wrong?

-Yes, as of lately the Sneasel from the ice path have been causing many problems, a Top Ranger was sent here and he's in charge of relocating them and keep the situation under control but even so it's not enough. I heard yesterday they're trying to send him reinforcements from the ranger central but all the high leveled rangers are busy scattered in different regions… and that's not all, a large wild Salamence has sneaked into the dragon sacred area and has been causing some trouble.

-What kind of trouble? Is it attacking the pokémon in the area?

-Actually I'm not sure, I haven't gotten the chance to go there myself to evaluate the situation, just this week we've had 9 cases of people and pokémon hurt by the Sneasel in the ice path.

Shinji and Hikari exchanged a look at the information, unlike other who seemed more interested in the Charizard or had already scattered uninterested. Sieg seemed thoughtful for a moment, Hikari decided to approach the nurse –Is that why the leader Ibuki hasn't taking any challenge yet nurse Joy?

-Yes, they sent a level 9 ranger to control the situation, but I heard thing didn't work out so Ibuki is taking charge now, besides, the dragon sacred area is her complete responsibility and she said herself she wouldn't let anyone disturbing the peace, the only thing I see weird is that in 3 days I haven't gotten any report of hurt pokémon in that place, so I doubt the Salamence is really being aggressive.

-I'd like to go and see what's happening- Shinji mumbled.

-Can we help? - Hikari asked.

Nurse Joy seemed a bit taken aback –But, your arm is still injured.

-That's not important- Replied the boy this time, with his usual frown –I'd like to see what's going on, even more so if the leader Ibuki is related to all this.

-However I doubt you can, the leader doesn't want anyone to be at risk and for the time being the area is under a lockdown, she'd never let two trainers face a danger like that in her city- Joy clarified.

Sieg saw the determination of both trainers and smirked –What are your names? - She asked interested.

-Hikari Berlitz, I'm a coordinator from Sinnoh.

-Shinji Ikari, I'm also from Sinnoh.

-If you'd really like to help, I could take you there, Ibuki and I are good friends since young, I come to visit sometimes and I just have to help with something like this- She stated.

-But- Nurse Joy started.

-Relax Nurse Joy; I'll make sure nothing goes wrong- The green-haired smiled.

All three quickly agreed and climbed on the hot air balloon, both Charizard took off and those surrounding them backed up a bit, covering up from the wind blows created by their wings. Hikari was impressed and even knowing the species she decided to pull out her pokédex and see what it said.

" _Charizard, the flame pokémon and the evolved form of Charmeleon. They live in high and warm places, preferably rocky so they're found often around volcanoes. They're very proud pokémon and can sometimes be violent, when angered, the flames of their tails glow brightly. Charizard have been seen watching for hours to no end, but their innate sense of justice doesn't allow them to attack weaker opponents, only the better trainers can ride on their backs"_

-I haven't introduced myself properly- The woman said calling out both trainer's attention –My name is Sieg and I'm from here in Johto, but my home is at Charicifc Valley, were I look over wild Charizard or those who have trainers but stay there for training.

-A valley filled with Charizard, sounds amazing- Hikari said.

-It could be, but you get used to it, I know all about Charizard and a bunch of things about dragon-type pokémon as well since Charizard's principal rivals in the wild are Dragonite, Garchomp, Tyranitar and of course, Salamence. Each month or so I come here with some Charizard to train alongside Ibuki, though I didn't expect to run into these troubles- She laughed nervously.

-Well it's a good thing you didn't have to cross the ice path on the inside, it's horrible- The boy mentioned looking down slightly towards his left arm.

-An incredible amount of Sneasel is living there now, a couple of friends and us were attack and from 16 pokémon we all had to defend ourselves at least 10 of them were defeated along the battle, which also went for hours- Hikari said, feeling as if she was letting out a weight inside of her by telling what had happened, she hadn't told her mother yet and honestly preferred not to.

Sieg's eyes widened in surprise –Incredible… let's hope the Salamence isn't being violent too- She said with a sigh as her eyes set on the horizon.

Hikari decided to ask something after thinking it a few minutes –Why did you accept our help?

-I don't know, her determination struck me I guess- She shrugged much to Hikari's surprise –From what I heard Shinji was hurt but he still wanted to come.

-Stubborn as a ponyta- The blue-haired girl said crossing her arms –Let's hope nothing happens like in Cianwood huh? - She said the last part smirking at him, which eh countered with a look of annoyance.

-Besides, you said your last name was Ikari, right? - He nodded –You're Itsuki's son?

The boy smiled slightly, apparently she knew about him a little –That's right, elite 4 Itsuki Ikari…

For a few minutes they could only see a green blur go by at high speed, which was none other than the forest under their feet and then not too far a large colorful and beautiful clearing, with a huge lake surrounded by very tall cliffs without an evident entrance other than the air route –That is the dragon's sacred area- She pointed.

Hikari's eyes sparkled at seeing the place getting closer: the brilliant green grass, the beautiful white and pink flowers scattered around, leafy trees filled with berries of all kinds and dozens of pokémon running along the place, as small as a couple of Nidoran, or much larger like a gyarados who jumped at the lake.

The place certainly didn't seem to be in "chaos" –We can't assume things just yet- Sieg mumbled, probably thinking just that –Charizard, Charla, let's go to the sanctuary- Both pokémon turned a little and lowered down next to a small sanctuary at the lake's border.

They were about to land when a large orange dragon with small wings approached, his eyes were kind and his two antennas swayed with the wind –Baruu!

-Hi Dragonite… do you where is Ibuki? - The pokémon nodded and flew off quickly. Both Charizard landed and Sieg came out with an expert jump, already used to it, to then start letting the two charizard's tails free.

-Sieg!- A woman with light blue hair, she wore blue clothes, a black cape, short gloves and high boots in blue color with black details, a crystal sphere stood out in her choker. Dragonite hovered by her side and when she approached both women high-fived –What are you doing here? I thought you'd come in a few more days.

-I guess I was bored- She laughed –But tell me, what's going on? Nurse Joy couldn't really fill me in she just told me something about a Salamence- She asked with a serious expression.

-You'd have to come with me and see, I'll explain better…- She suddenly stopped, staring at Hikari and Shinji as if analyzing them –You… you're hmmm…- She seemed to try to remember something –You're the son of an elite 4 I know, but which one?- She asked herself thoughtfully.

-Yes, élite 4 Itsuki, you know him too?

-I remember you when you were much younger… my cousin Wataru and I had a double battle against your father and your bother once, right?

-That's right… my name is Shinji and this is my traveling partner Hikari.

-We're here to help if possible- The girl said.

-Alright, let's go then- Everyone nodded and followed the gym leader.


	65. Taming the beast?

**63- Battle between dragons! Taming the beast?**

In another place of the dragon sacred area, the group stared at a Salamence from behind some bushes –There it is- Ibuki mumbled, the green-ish pokémon constantly looked around as if searching for something or as if he was lost, he stretched his long neck to the top of trees and then lowered down his head shaking it in dissapointment. He approached another tree making a lone stantler run away frightened and repeated the same action.

Hikari knew the species, as she rememebered the Salamence from hunter J, but somehow this one seemed more peaceful, though frustrated. This time, it was Shinji who looked up information about the pokémon, perhaps something from the pokédex could help them _"Salamence, the dragon pokémon and the evolved form of Shelgon. It's said Salamence has wings thanks to the long standing dream of Bagon of wanting to fly, but in reality, Shelgon suffers a genetic mutation that causes these to grow in that stage, it is also said Salamence have the power, speed and cleverness to face a legendary pokémon hand to hand. Wild Salamence are very rare since they need a lot of experience to reach said stage and it's power is so great only the best of trainers can catch one."_

-Alright time to explain- Ibuki sighed –This salamence is young from what I can see, but he's very fast and strong, he's been here since three days ago, not even I know why, and he fought the dragonite that guards this place.

-Baroo- The orange pokémon nodded.

-What can you tell us about its attacks?- Sieg asked.

-Yah, it has many strong moves but it's the way it uses them which impresses me a little, I believe he had a trainer at some point.

-And what have you tried already?- This time the question came from Hikari.

-A level 9 ranger came here but the Salmence destroyed his capture styler but he hasn't hurt any pokémon . From what I've seen he doesn't really want to hurt anyone… he's just angry at Dragonite and I also haven't had any luck trying to catch it.

-We need to make a plan to capture it- The boy said.

-Wait, before we do that, why don't we try something a bit more… diplomatic?- Sieg interrupted.

-Like what?

-You said he's annoyed at Dragonite, maybe if he goes to talk with Salamence he can calm down and see what's wrong- The green-haired woman explained.

-And if they start fightning?- Hikari asked worried.

-I can't allow that- Ibuki added.

-Charizard and Charla can stop them, what's more, they can even go with Dragonite- Both Charizard nodded.

-I guess, but if it doesn't work I'm afraid you'll have to go away Dragonite- The gym leader said, the pokémon nodded agreeing.

-Plan number 1 let's go- Sieg raised a fist decidedly.

Salamence kept looking around when his eyes widened, he swiftly spun around and saw a Dragonite in front of him, flanked by two charizard. He roared but kept his calm, Drahgonite approached and started trying to talk with him but the Hoenn dragon seemed to ignore him and didn't utter a single growl. Everyone watched intently.

-I don't think it's working, that salamence looks like it will attack at any moment…- The light blue-haired leader said.

Finally the quadruped dragon said some words in his almost-roaring language, his gaze became fiercer and he started charging an hyperbeam out of nowhere –Oh no!- Hikari exclaimed.

The hyperbeam was shot, Dragonite avoided it and took the sky but the salamence cut his path as he tried to go away, then Charizard flew in front of the Kanto dragon while Charla blocked the path of the Hoenn's one, both speaking to them trying to calm down the fight and Dragonite took the chance to escape as Ibuki had told him. Charizard saw him fly away with a smile, though it immediately vanished when Charla was attacked by a dragonbreath while trying to reason with the enraged Salamence.

-This is about to get worse!- Sieg stood up with a jump.

-Wait Sieg, you'll reveal our position!- Ibuki stopped her. Charizard roared in fury and flew next to Charla in the ground, after making sure she was fine he shot a glare at the red-winged dragon, who simply landed back on the grass.

-Grooow- Charla growled lightly and Charizard calmed down and did the best he could: back off without making the problem worse. He knew very well that if Charla had wanted to give that salamence what it deserved she more than could on her own, and if she was mature enough to let it go then he would too. The salamence turned his back t them and left.

Both fire-types went back to where the trainers hid –God job Charizard- Sieg congratulated –You did the right thing, Satoshi would be proud- She smiled, the pokémon simply scatched his jaw with a lone claw embarassed.

-Heh Satoshi? A boy from Kanto with a Pikachu?- Hikari asked in disbelief, it was the seond time she heard of him in the region.

-Y-yeah the same one- Sieg said surprised. Charizard seemed surprised as well.

-You know him?- Ibuki asked.

Hikari smiled –Actually yes, I was his traveling partner for some time and he was his rival- She gestured to Shinji.

-Hn, looks like wherever we go Satoshi has done one of his good actions- Shinji mocked slightly.

-Well this Charizard is his- Sieg pointed at the charizard who nodded happily.

-I didn't know Satoshi had a Charizard- Hikari started impressed.

-Yes, he's been his pokémon for a few years and it's become really strong- Sieg nodded as Charizard smiled remembering his trainer and their adventures together.

-At the moment- Ibuki called –That's not the problem at hand…- Everyone turned back to the salamence, who suddenly slammed an iron tail against a tree.

-What is it doing now?

-I don't know, but we gotta stop him- The leader said –I suggest we try all at the same time to make this quick, let's attack and toss a bunch of poké balls together, if one of us tried to do t on it's owj it won't work, that's what happened to the ranger that came here.

-This is the plan…- And they started building an attack strategy.

* * *

Salamence was annoyed, for some reason he was very frustrated. Suddenly two charizard surrounded hi on both sides, he stared at them and wuickly noticed they were the same ones that got in his way a while ago, suddenly a Dragonair hovered in front of him, slender and dark blue with small with wings and a horn in his head. He could also feel the prescense of another two pokémon behind him, an espeona nd an umbreon. He took flight feeling himself in danger and started charging another hyperbeam –Charla, stop him with another fire spin!- Sieg ordered.

A red and yellow fire sphere was shot against the salamence, trapping him inside of it, the hyperbeam was also contained by the attack causing the green dragon more damage.

-Psiana Psybeam!/Noctail dark pulse!/ Dragonair dragon pulse!- The three trainers ordered, a multicolored beam from psiana, dark waves from noctai and blue-ish ones from dragonair all crashed onto the previous combination almost at the same time causing a large explosion.

-Now!- Ibuki shouted, four poké balls were tossed at the same time, the salamence shook his head and in less than 3 seconds registered what was happening. With a stong flap of his wings he rose higher on the sky and pushed back the poké balls thanks to the strong wind current, one of them even breaking when hitting the ground with force. Then he shot a dragonbreath against Dragonair.

-No, dragonair avoid it!- Dragonair scurried away just in time.

-What do we do now? Plan number 2 failed- Hikari asked.

-We need to make a third plan!- Sieg stated th obvious.

-Graaa!- Salamence landed back on the grass but hitting it with his four sturdy legs causing a small earthquake in the area, both Charizard and Dragonair avoided easily by hovering but the eeveelutions and the trainsers themselves wobbled and toppled trying to keep balance. Hikari and Shinji returned their pokémon to take some distance and make a third plan.

-Sieg is distracting him, we got some time- Ibuki said.

-It's very in-tune with his surroundings- Hikari mentioned –I can't believe that didn't work- She said sadly.

-A distraction, that's it- Shinji mentioned confidently –We need to distract the salamence and then try to catch it when he's not looking.

-A small pokémon would be best for that job- The leader said deep in thought.

-I could use my buneary Riri- Hikari said pulling out Riri's heal ball.

Shinji shook his head –She and Kaito can use ice beam to freeze his wings, if they land… maybe Pichu will be better for this job.

-That could work, but we'll need to make salamence land.

-The ice beam, they need to make a direct hit and that'll be all.

* * *

-Sieg! What happened to Charla?- Ibuki went back to the battle and noticed the absence os the female charizard while her own dragonair attacked with a thunder.

-She suffered some attacks, she's not defeated yet but I preferred to recall her, the attack arsenal that thing has is strong- She made a face.

-Leave this to use now, we won't fail this time- Ibuki assured –Dragonair, add more strenght to that thunder!

The dragon seemed happy to hear his trainer's voice again, let out an almost musical sund and the gem in her neck shone brightly, the thunder got strenghtened and salamence yelped –Now Hikari!

-Kaito, Riri, ice beam!- The girl called out standing beside both pokémon.

-Bunee!/ Draa!- Both pokémon shot blue-ish white rays from their mouths, pointing at the wings and landing perfect shots, after all they were very good at aiming by now. Charizard landed a good blow with steel wing and the pokémon fell to the ground hurt –Let's go Kaito, water gun!

But that was just a distraction, Salamence shot a dragonbreath to counter, apparently not noticing how Pichu sneaked from behind holding a poké ball in his paws. When he was close enough he tossed it –PiiiiCHU!

Salamence's powerful tail started glowing a white-ish silver and with it he hit both the poké ball and pichu much to everyone's surprise, sending the little yellow mouse a few meters behind –Pichu!- Hikari exclaimed worried.

-Shit, that salamence doesn't give up- Ibuki mumbled –It's completely alert of his surroundings and it's not lowering his guard at all, he's definitely a well-trained pokémon I think I underestimated it- She mentioned getting more and more irritated.

Riri ran up to where Pichu was and with a bounce she pulled them both away from the salamence's range of attack, Kaito shot another ice beam but this time Salamence flew up… and then started to get away!

-Eh?! Where is it going?- Sieg asked surprised.

-He's escaping obviously- Shinji said quickly returning Kaito.

Riri and Pichu climbed on Hikari's shoulders, Ibuki and Sieg followed her and Shinji as the Salamence entered the forest area.

Dragonite noticed Salamence was approaching and backed up just to see the trainers coming in his direction –Dragonite stay calm- Ibuki called, the orangedragon just stared at how the salamence lowered his wings and shuddered… was he injured perhaps?

-I'm tired- Hikari complained –Nothing works.

-But there must be something we can do- Sieg said, though she was also running out of options, probably the solution was to just ambush and attack him.

-Why does he attack in the first place?- The coordinator asked.

Sieg was quick to answer –Technically, we attacked first he was just angry at Dragonite.

Ibuki frowned –What about Charla, how do you explain that?

-I guess she was on his way?- She shrugged insecure.

-Let's _suppose_ it was that, if then… why is he angry at Dragonite? What did he do? – Hikari turned to the orange dragon, that had the most innocent look possible.

-That's what I don't understand- Iuki said – Dragonite is a pacific pokémon, and it seems like Salamence is too, I don't think this is a fight over territory or salamence would persist and dragonite would give him battle.

-Ba, baroo, baroo babarooooo- Dragonite started speaking in his language, doing gestures with his paws.

-Hmmm Dragonite says he had no reason to be attacked, he was just eating some berries when the salamence arrived- Ibuki mentioned, susprising oth trainer a bit by the confidence she spoke with seemingly understanding and translating the dragon's words. Ibuki became thoughtful at her own words –And… hey! Now that I think about it, in all the time he's been here that Salamence hasn't eaten a lot- She statd.

Hikari mentaly put together all the pieces. He didn' want to hurt anyone, he attacked dragonite when he was eating, he hasn't eaten much and when they were watching him a while ago he was checking out trees and bushes and even slamming iron tails against a couple of trees frustratedly… -T-That's it!- All the attention turned to her –Dragonite, the berry you were eating when he attacked you, was it any of these?- She started pulling out a bunch of berries from her bag, which she had collected around all of Johto with Karuma's help.

The dragonite looked at the carefully and finally pointed at one, it was slightly bigger than hikari's palm, green and covered in some spines. Hikari picked it up –A salac berry…- She mumbled.

-There's few of those here- Ibuki said –Many dragon-type pokémon like them but they're pretty rare and difficult to get since they take a lot to bloom and it doesn't give out too many.

-That's it…- Hikari stood up and went towards the Salamence.

-Hikari what are you doing?!- Shinji exclaimed standing up as well.

-I'm going to put my own plan into action, plan number 4…- She said staring at him from over her shoulder –Give him what he wants.

The salamence stood up feeling her prescense, he stared at th girl with a glare not sure of what she would do and then… he saw it. Hikari extended a Salac berry to him and the salamence's eyes brightened up as his semblance relaxed. He lowered his wings and curled up his tail quitting his offensive stance. He approached Hikari and picked the berry with his powerful jaws, eating it calmly in one bit, then he started smelling the girl seaching for more.

The rest stared in surprise, the salamence had completely calmed down, Hikari laughed amusedly by the dragon's sniffing –You're hungry aren't you? Is that it?- The dragon just nodded –And since you can't find your favorite food you got in a very bad mood…

-Graw!

-I can get you more salac berries Salamence, but you need to calm down- The pokémon nodded and obediently like a little growlithe he laid down in the forest floor, caressing his large head against the young coordinator.

-Incredible!- Ibuki exclaimed impressed.

-It was only hungry… that's so simple- Sieg said, the leader returned dragonair to her poké ball as Charizard stayed outside with Dragonite and the three trainers headed towards the salamence.

Once again he bristled at the prscense of more people –Calm down, they aren't here to hurt you- The coordinator say patting his forehead, she had completely tamed him!

-Salamence we're sorry for having attacked you, but you were starting to cause lots of trouble- The leader said –If you want to you can stay here and live peacefully with the rest.

The salamence shook his head and went back to rubbing head head on Hikari's arm –Aww… it got attached- Sieg said.

-Salamence you're adorable, but I don't think you're a pokémon for me- The girl said a bit awkwardly, still giggling at his demonstration of affection –You're very strong and fast, but your thing are mosre battles than contests I'm sore, and I'm a coordinator- A smile appeared on the girl's face –I think you'd do better with Shin, he could really use a pokémon like you on his team… and I could make you a lot of salac berry poffin.

Shinji stared at her in susprise, Hikari was practically convincing the Salamence to join his team, and such a powerful pokémon… -Graaaw! Gragrawaw!- The pokémon nodded slightly but still stood up in an offensive stance and his one paw agauinst the floor.

-He wants a battle- Ibuki said turning to the trainer.

-Seems to me like salamence is convinced but he still won't go the easy way, Shinji, it's challenging you to a one-on-one- Sieg interpreted.

*Salamence is basically convinced, tired of all the attacks from before and hungry*-Pichu, counting on you- Shinji said to make the little one get down from his shoulder.

Pichu stared at him with surprise, him?! Fight that powerful salamence?, Hikari was probably thinking the same, but Pichu got serious and faced the dragon that was, by far, MUCH bigger than him.

Salamence roared and shot a dragonbreath to begin –Dodge it and volt tackle- The young trainer said.

Pichu was fast and skillful, and his small size gave him the advantage in moments like this, he avoided the move by just rolling to the side and surrouned himself with electricity rushing in his little four paws, he jumped to attack the salamence on the neck since the dragon's abdomen was protected. The attack was a success and Pichu climbed on the dragon, but he took to the skies and started shaking violently.

-Hang on Pichu!- Hikari yelled placing her hands to her chest nervously.

-Doubleslap and thunder punch!- Shinji made a swift movement with his left arm that stung him and he cursed under his breath but no one payed mind to that, all eyes were fixed on Pichu who started repeatedly hitting the Salamence's back with a flurry of electricity-powered punches. The green pokémon crash landed and tried to slam Pichu against a tree but the little mouse jumped off his back before the impact.

Salamence's fangs were surrounded by fire and he swiftly tried to bite Pichu, only managing to burn and break some of the tree's trunk he had hit prior –Pi pi pi- Pichu quickly put some distance between them, with his heart speeding after such a close call.

-Thundershock!

The attack pikachu released was certainly an electric one, but it wasn't a thundershock, much more powerful it was no doubt it was a thunderbolt. Salamence finally seemed to give up and let his wings and neck fall down, closing his eyes tired, a super ball inmediately went to it, catching it inside. It rattled twice and then stayed still –PICHUUUU!- Te little mouse cheered, he picked up the poké ball and approached his trainer.

-Congratulations, that Salamence is now all yours – Ibuki said as Dragonite smiled.

-A good job- Sieg added with Charizard behind her.

-Now that everything has calmed down here I can retake gym challenges, thee must be a bunch of trainers waiting after three days…- Ibuki said with a sigh.

Hikari nodded –Nurse joy mentioned there were quite a few, yes.

-Well I have a proposal for you, since you've healped me and just caught that Saamence, I'll give you the opportunity to be the first one Shinji…- The leader said with a challenging smile –Tomorrow morning.

The boy nodded –I'll be there- And then stared at the poké ball with his new salamence.

Hikari laughed to herself, if Shinji won he could finally obtain his last badge and a sure way to the Johto league, her smiled was wiped a moment later though *Meanwhile I still need one last ribbon…*


	66. Battle against the dragon master!

**64- The hardest challenge, the most difficult test… battle against Ibuki, the dragon master!**

It was the morning of the next day, everything was done and ready for the battle against Ibuki, or at least that's what the trainer said. Hikari still had no idea what team Shinji would use in the gym, but she couldn't do anything else other than trust his decisions and wish him luck. She couldn't help being a little nervous, from what she has seen, dragon-type pokémon are sure deserving of their title as the most powerful pokémon. Not only because of Salac (the newly caught Salamence), the Dragonite from the sacred area and Ibuki's Dragonair, but she had also seen pokémon such as Urara's Gabite and Sinnoh Champion Shirona's Garchomp. Kaito was also a dragon-type and she even recalled Shuu's Flygon… but he could win, he could.

The gym in itself was impressive, a large building decorated around with statues of dragon-type pokémon, a red roof and some colorful stain glasses. An impressive gym for an impressive leader… the main door were carved with the figures of two beautiful Dragonair intricately intertwined, both entered the gym.

The field was plain and composed of the usual ground, with a medium-size rectangular pool in the middle, pretty simple. Ibuki appeared and went up one of the rock platforms, at the other side of the gym- I hope you've trained Shinji- She said with a certain arrogance, today she was the gym leader, respected and feared and not about to lose to anyone.

-I didn't come here to lose- The boy replied.

The classic referee took his place while Hikari just observed from a little behind on Shinji's side. The referee called out –This will be an official gym battle between the gym leader Ibuki and the challenger Shinji, each one will use three pokémon and only the challenger is allowed to switch out during the battle… Begin!

-Dragonair! Let's go! - The mystical creature appeared on the field with a swift graceful movement.

Hikari couldn't help but let out a "What?!" when she saw her traveling partner tossing a luxury ball on the field –He's going to use Pichu against that Dragonair?!- But the electric mouse didn't seem to be scared at all.

-Dragonair… use iron tail! - The spheres on the dragon's tail shone white and he whipped it towards the electric pokémon with force.

-Dodge it, now!- Though Dragonair could be faster, Pichu was far from letting himself be hit, he avoided the attack with a jump –doubleslap and thunderpunch!- His special combo was successful as he started hitting the dragonair's head, who shook and complained.

-Dragonair use hyperbeam! - Ibuki was not being kind, at Dragonair's horn a brilliant sphere of energy formed.

-Use thunderbolt!

-Chuuu! - Putting all his strength onto it and being really close the attack was effective and the hyperbeam stopped charging.

-Pichu is doing really good- Hikari said, both impressed and proud.

*He's trying to use a small pokémon so Dragonair can't attack very well* Ibuki thought –But that was about to end… Twister!- The dark blue dragon's eyes became a light blue as a whirlwind of energy surrounded him, affecting Pichu and sending him flying, only to fall down on the pool with a splash. He managed to come out without much damage, and with a rather angry look –Hyperbeam once more!

-Thunderbolt!- Both attacks clashed, causing a furious outburst, Pichu couldn't do anything against that attack, the hyperbeam was beating him at a worrisome pace, the attack was getting closer and closer…

Pichu was pouring his whole soul onto the attack, but it was not enough, Dragonair frowned sensing the resistance and injected more power on his move. That was too much. The attack crashed down on Pichu and exploded on him –Pichu! - Hikari exclaimed, Shinji cursed under his breath, he should have done something. Pichu flew out of the battlefield, Hikari ran up and managed to catch him before he could hit the ground, his eyes were dizzy as he was absolutely unconscious.

-Pichu is unable to battle, Dragonair wins- The referee announced, Dragonair raised his head proudly.

Shinji, seeing Pichu being taken care of by Hikari who was trying to bring him back to senses, decided to leave him out and instead took a moon ball –Noctail, come out now!

The Umbreon growled at the dragon-type, the rings on his body lightening up ready to give a good battle –Nice attitude- Ibuki commented –But you need more thatn that to beat me- She assured crossing her arms.

-Dark pulse!

-Dragon pulse!- Both attacks collided in the center of the field, Noctail added more power to his, not wanting to back down at all until finally the dark waves reached Dragonair and landed a direct hit, but Dragonair just shook a little –Thunder!

-Don't get distracted, use dig! - Quickly Noctail made a hole on which he entered to avoid the electric attack, but when he was about to attack Dragonair from below the dragon pokémon floated avoiding the hit.

-Attack now! - Ibuki ordered confidently, her Dragonair shot down towards Dragonair like a projectile.

But Shinji was not going to make it so simple –Confuse ray! - Once the dragon was close enough a confuse ray was shot directly in his face.

The dragon kept going and instead of hitting Noctail it crashed face first –Great! - Hikari cheered, Noctail could turn this battle around.

-Now bite- Umbreon jumped at his opponent with his fangs out showing.

-Don't get confident boy… Dragonair iron tail!- Even in his state of confusion Dragonair made the spheres of his tail glow and started whipping his tail around madly, managing to hit Noctail hard on the side leaving him without air with a strong hit.

-Even with the confusion that iron tail was a good counter-shield- The coordinator mentioned, Pichu was finally waking up in her arms.

-Hyperbeam now- Dragonair started charging another ray of energy that immediately shot towards the dark-type pokémon, landing another hit…

The dragon was pretty tired, but from the looks of it he was no longer confused, large sweat drops ran though his face. Noctail had gotten some damage from those last attacks, but he was still good to battle –Dark pulse again!

-Dragonair, combine your dragon pulse and iron tail!- Ibuki took this to another level, this time the dragon pulse became a Green-ish blue sphere that Dragonair pushed with his glowing tail towards the opponent, destroying Noctail's dark pulse and making the pokémon widen his eyes in shock. He jumped to avoid it but it was too fast –Keep going with iron tail and thunder!

-Draa!- The dark blue dragon quickly flew towards Noctail, hitting him with the tail and keeping him on the ground to then let out a powerful electrical discharge, Noctail was pinned on the ground yelping in pain.

Hikari grew worried –Come on Noctail! You can do it!

-Bite him!- Shinji ordered, Noctail bit on Dragonair's skin, the dragon let out a screech in pain and swiftly put some distance between both, he could barely stand now, no longer floating he kept on the ground –Dig come on!

-Bre! - Umbreon went underground.

-Don't let him, hyperbeam!- As soon as Noctail peeked his head back on the field the powerful energy blast of an hyperbeam greeted him, sending him back to his trainer's feet almost out of the field limits. Noctail stood up and shot a fierce look at the Dragonair that panted about to pass out… his paws wobbled, the eeveelutions trembled and fell to the ground.

Neither of the two young trainers could believe him, they turned to Dragonair almost in perfect synchrony, the dragon simply refused to be defeated. The referee marked the end –Umbreon is unable to battle, Dragonair wins.

Hikari could notice the anger in Shinji's eyes, Pichu lowered his ears seeing his teammate fall defeated by the same opponent as him. The trainer took a yellow and light blue poké ball releasing Karuma who made her flames burn with a smirk letting out an energetic –Quiiiiilava!

Ibuki said nothing, her expression was serious, she knew Dragonair could no longer do much in his current state, but substituting pokémon was not an option for her…

-Flame wheel!- The trainer said annoyed, Karuma noticed it and shot like a bullet covered in fire towards the Dragonair, landing a direct hit without his opponent even bothering to dodge or something.

Ibuki's first pokémon finally fell down defeated –Dragonair is unable to battle, Quilava wins.

Karuma seemed a little taken aback, why had her opponent had been defeated from one single hit? But she decided not to judge the situation just yet. Shinji on the other hand was deep in thought *Dragonair finally fell… but that was just the beginning, this is very complicated…*

Ibuki returned the dragon pokémon and released another one onto the field –Kingdra come out now! - Said pokémon that both trainers knew very well appeared on the field ready to battle. Karuma growled lightly, a water-type opponent… Hikari thought the same worriedly with a frown.

-Flamethrower!

-Water gun!- Both attacks clashed and created a dense mist all over the gym, Karuma put off her flames and looked around, hiding her position and trying to find his rival in the water.

Unfortunately for her, he found her first –Use twister!- The devastating tornado of green energy trapped Karuma and didn't allow her any movement, she tried to fight it using her weight or moving around but she was just being dragged along by the vicious winds, Shinji knew ordering an attack would just make things worse –Bubblebeam!

The bubbles hit Karuma going along with the tornado's winds and exploding on her repeatedly, the fire-type just yelped trying to get away, the mist dissipated along with the tornado as things calmed down. Karuma fell down dizzy, she shook but the gym was still spinning in her eyes –Overheat! - Fortunately the attack covered a wide enough range to hit Kingdra, who had been taken by surprise and didn't dodge.

The leader was not nervous at all, though the same couldn't be said about the challenger –Now… water gun.

-Dig!- This time the water move did not hit Karuma as she was able to dodge it going underground, but she couldn't attack, she obviously couldn't get in the pool…

-If you won't attack, I guess we will… Surf! - A huge wave rose from the pool thanks to Kingdra's manipulation, threatening to fill with water the holes Karuma had dug.

-Get out of there, use flamethrower and swift! - Karuma got out quickly through the other side of avoiding the attack that simply drenched the field with a jump. A flurry of fire and golden stars hit Kingdra on the back.

When she fell back on the floor though, Karuma slipped on the water puddles and fell on one, she was surrounded by a red and orange aura of sorts, it was "blaze" and Ibuki took it as proof that she was close to ending this battle –Water gun!

-Flame wheel!- Karuma got engulfed in fire, trying to endure the water crashing down on her but it proved to be difficult keeping up a "defense" against it, finally she jumped getting out of the water gun's range and ready to attack the Kingdra but the fire around her died down. Weakened and with closed eyes she fell right in the pool without any sort of protection.

-KARUMA! - Hikari grew horrified seeing the fire pokémon sink down like a dead weight on the water.

-Kingdra get her out! - Ibuki ordered. Kingdra dived down and mere seconds later she pulled the quilava out of the water. She was drenched, coughing, trembling and keeping her eyes closed.

The referee stared at the scene for a few seconds also worried and finally sentenced the result –Quilava is unable to battle, Kingdra wins and victory goes over to Blackthorn's leader Ibuki!

Hikari approached the center of the field, Pichu peeked from her arms to see his weakened teammate. Shinji also approached and stared at her for a moment, the quilava looked away as if she was ashamed of having lost but the trainer took off his jacket and, in an act that surprised even Hikari a bit he rolled it up around the fire-type, picking her up –Qui? - The quilava glanced at her trainer and then closed her eyes again, concentrating on her breathing and keeping warm.

-It was a though battle you still need more training, I'll gladly accept another challenge from you Shinji…- Ibuki mentioned returning Kingdra –And I'm sorry about Quilava…

The young trainer just bowed down slightly in respect –I'll come back for another challenge once I'm more prepared- It was the only thing he said, and followed by Hikari, he headed to the pokémon center in silence.

* * *

-Your quilava is a little fatigued and still needs to recover, I'd say you let her rest for a couple of days more. On the other hand, Pichu and Umbreon are in very good health, right now they're sleeping…- The nurse explained to the trainer, it was late and the sun was setting- You should also get some rest, I need to remind you that your arm is still hurt.

-Alright- Shinji said, though he seemed very serious, Hikari only sighed beside him, that defeat against Ibuki had been pretty harsh…

Nurse Joy noticed the girl –Oh right, Hikari, you're a coordinator aren't you? - She called out to her.

-Eh… yes I am, something happening? Any contest soon? - She asked excitedly.

-Exactly- The nurse nodded –I was just asked to be a judge in a contest a couple of days from now.

-That's great, maybe I'll win my fifth ribbon- The blue-haired girl smiled.

-It'll be a singles contest, just so you get ready…

The girl thanked her and then noticed her traveling partner going back to the room they were staying at –Hey! Wait for me Shinji!


	67. True feelings

**65- Anger, Sadness, Guilt and… Happiness? The true feelings of a pokémon and its trainer…**

Midday had passed by already and Shinji was training with his team to their fullest with the exception of Karuma who was resting under the care of Blackthorn city's nurse Joy. Hikari simply stared at the scene, training on some attacks as well though she claimed her "star combination" with Dorinda was done and foolproof.

-Volt tackle once more! - The trainer kept his arms crossed, as his left one didn't hurt as much anymore.

-Piii- Pichu surrounded himself in electricity concentrating to his fullest, he ran towards a rock but when he tackled it he just managed to hurt himself and bounce back –Pi…- He complained hurt and sad.

Hikari and Dorinda stopped to look at the scene –You need to get stronger, what was that? - She heard Shinji ask the small mouse pokémon with a very stern expression, the girl frowned.

-Shinji… Pichu is doing his best, in fact, the whole team is- She said staring at the rest of the boy's pokémon. All four of them were battling and practicing their moves among themselves, even Kaito who was out of his element.

-Don't you get it? - The boy snapped –They're not strong enough… if they couldn't face Ibuki, how do you expect them to put up a good battle at the Johto league? - He asked-Specially that Pichu, he's still too weak- He said in a derogatory tone.

*It's been long since he acted like this…* The coordinator thought –Pichu is very strong, he's always giving his best and you know he wants to make you proud… his attacks are good, he's always training with the rest of the team even though he's still a baby, he even learned thunderbolt from powering up his thundershock and is always making an effort with his volt tackle and grass knot- She countered annoyed.

-But he still can't defend himself in a real battle Hikari, you need to understand that!- The trainer exclaimed, at that point all the pokémon stopped what they were doing and stared at the trainers, specially Pichu, who was closer to both.

-Pichu managed to defeat Salac…- She mentioned in a low voice, referring to the newly-captured Salamence in the team.

And then the trainer said some words that none of them liked at all, some words that he hadn't used in quite some time-I just trusted him with that battle because Salac was weak from other attacks, Pichu is still a useless pokémon!

Many of the pokémon widened their eyes at this. Hikari's Buneary shot a quick glance at Pichu… the little mouse was crying. He stood up and not even bothering to wipe away the tears he ran off as fast as he could in his four little paws, going deep into the forest without anyone noticing… or almost anyone, as Riri followed him.

Hikari got even more upset at the situation –H-How can you say that?!

Flora looked around searching for Pichu, and found out she couldn't see him! Riri was nowhere to be seen either! She approached both trainer with a worried expression –Me, mega! - She tried to interrupt the conversation.

-If he doesn't train and becomes stronger he won't be able to participate in the league, he needs to get better that's all- Shinji said blunt.

-But you shouldn't say it like that!

Both ignored the Meganium, who was becoming increasingly more anxious. She shot a glance at Ro and exchanged a few words with him. The continent pokémon himself looked over to Torrent and both nodded.

-Terra!

-Empo!- Both of the Sinnoh trainers turned to their starters, each one giving them a scolding look, specially the Empoleon's with his flippers crossed, he was the next one to speak –Empo poleon po poleon empoooo!- Some sort of speech in his pokémon language.

Hikari crossed her arms and looked away, noticing all the pokémon were staring at her or her traveling partner, except… -Pichu? Where is Pichu?!- She looked everywhere.

-He's gone… the trainer murmured.

-Riri isn't here either- The blue-haired added, she turned to Shinji angrily –It's your fault! You're taking this defeat to Ibuki too personal! I thought you were a good trainer…- She mumbled the last part with a sad undertone.

The boy stayed silent at those words, surprised, but in a couple of seconds he looked ready to answer her with another comment, however his starter didn't let him.

-TORTERRA! - The grass pokémon stopped the argument once more, both trainers stared at him without words. The pokémon mumbled something in a serious voice and then turned to the rest of the pokémon, saying some words to Torrent as both started organizing what looked like "search and rescue parties"

Noctail, Psiana and Dorinda went together to the east, Lux and Flora to the west, Salac few up to search from the skies and with that both starters exchanged some more words. Torrent seemed to suggest something to Ro but he shook his head and turned to both trainers as the Empoleon told Kaito something and then ran off to catch up with Flora and Lux.

Hikari said nothing and went to search for the missing pokémon on her own accord, going south. Shinji stared at his Torterra only to find a "are you going to just stand there?" look in his red eyes. The boy sighed and followed after Hikari. Ro rolled his eyes…

* * *

Pichu had stopped at a considerable distance, sitting on a small rock in front of a pond crying a little. He stared at his reflection in the water and angrily pawed at the pond causing the ripples to distort his image –Pi-CHU!

Riri approached cautious and worried –Bune? - She was probably asking how he was feeling or wanting to cheer him up.

He stared at her with a serious expression –Pichu pi? Pichu pipipi! Pichu pi- The little mouse complained turning a bit, obviously very sad about his trainer's words. Then he turned around once more to look forward, turning his back to Riri.

The little bunny sat by his side, putting a chocolate colored paw on his shoulder –Bune bunery bun bunbuneary!- She tried to cheer him up or at least calm him down.

-Pichu! - But Pichu was having none of hat and pushed the bunny away. She fell down sitting, her eyes watered and she started crying but Pichu kept ignoring her, he also stared down with some tears and anger at the grass below his feet.

* * *

Psiana and Noctail ran side by side, each one looking towards a different direction, Dorinda was a little behind and looking front, casting an occasional glance back and mostly stretching her neck a little to look over the bushes, but there was nothing. The three stopped after a while, Noctail sharpened his senses as he had always been good to feel pokémon or people close by. Dorinda and Psiana stared at him until the Espeon let out a quick and alarmed - Pi!

Noctail immediately turned to her as did the Ninetales. Psiana's forehead gem shone a soft pink color and she could see a premonition in her mind, it was Pichu. He was very happy, something not only seen in his face but also literally emanating from him, a deep happiness. He even seemed to be surrounded by a glow, an aura… it was strange. Besides it had to be something in the near future, as it still happened to her being a young Espeon.

She returned to the present with a blink, she shook her head and told her friend and partner what she had seen, all three decided to keep searching through a little confused.

* * *

Flora raised her long neck looking around everywhere above the bushes and plants, searching for any speck of yellow or chocolate brown, beside that she sniffed around on the grass looking for a tack to follow. Lux on the other hand used her special vision to look in a radius of several meters, but she could only see some Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Rattata running around.

Torrent managed to catch up on them and all three kept searching, following Flora who seemed to have caught onto something.

* * *

Salac overflew the area, only managing to see trees and more trees. There were little clearings and open areas so he couldn't really search well. He let out a low growl, he was just barely joining the team and there were some problems already, two of his new teammates lost… and they were tiny on top of that. He deiced to land and search by foot even if it he wasn't that good at it.

* * *

Hikari walked angrily looking for her pokémon –Ririiiiii! Pichuuuuu! Come back here! - She called around, Shinji just followed without a Word –Piiiichuuu! Show yourself pleeease! What Shinji said was not true, don't listen to him!

But Pichu had his own problems right now…

* * *

With Riri wailing next to him and him letting out sparks against the pond's water, an angry growl was heard from a nearby cave, something seemed to have woken up and it was not in the mood… -Pi?/Bune?- Both pokémon turned to look around the inside of the cave.

From it came out a pokémon similar to a dog, black with silver steely details and a red muzzle. He growled and crouched down angrily, after him other 4 pokémon appeared… It was a small houndour pack!

Pichu and Riri widened their eyes and stood up with a jolt. Instead of running away immediately hey preferred to distract them first to flee, the brown bunny shot an ice beam from her mouth to the floor freezing the ground and making the houndour slip and fall on top of each other. Pichu shot a thunderbolt hurting the dark canines and then Riri took hi paw on hers and they started running.

* * *

Dorinda, Psiana and Noctail's group kept searching, they heard a noise in the nearby bushes and focused, the Umbreon approached cautiously but it turned out to be Salac who was a bit stuck in some bushes. The trio sweatdropped and with a psychic Psiana released him. Salac then deiced to join their search party.

* * *

In the clearing a bit far from the pokémon center, Kaito was simply looking around and at the sky expect to see one of his teammates, Pichu or Riri any time soon.

-Quilaaaa! - He didn't expect what happened then however, he turned and saw a very cheerful and healthy Karuma run up to him. The fire pokémon stared around searching for the rest of the team and even more so for her trainer, but she didn't seem them anywhere –Quilava qui? - Kaito decided to tell her everything while both waited…

* * *

Pichu and Riri ran escaping from the houndour who were right at their tails, Riri had made a wall with her ice beam in an effort to stop them or slow them down but they had easily melted it with their fire attacks –Buneeee! - She squealed upset.

She swiftly turned to keep running, scared, but then she ended up tripping and falling. Pichu stopped and turned to her worried, the Houndour were getting closer and charging some fire attacks. In a pinch both pokémon closed their eyes shut scared, both wanted their opponents to trip and fall like the poor bunny, they wanted to be left alone. Much to their surprise the grass shone a light green around them and some wisps tangled creating knots right at the houndour's paws making them trip and fall around once more.

Both small pokémon opened their eyes in surprise, Pichu was quick to act, helped Riri up and both started running again thought in a frenzy they didn't notice they passed by Lux, Torrent and Flora who luckily did see them –Mega!- The grass pokémon exclaimed, all three stared in sock at the houndour pack following them.

Torrent shot a water sphere that knocked out two, but the other three still followed. Flora and Torrent gave chase while Lux let out a powerful thunder to the sky indicating their position to the rest.

* * *

From the other side of the area, Salac Dorinda, Noctail and Psiana noticed an electrical discharge a bit far from them, knowing what it was and the reason for it they rushed in its direction.

* * *

-Terra! - Ro also noticed the lightning.

-Is that a signal, Ro? - Hikari asked, the continent pokémon nodded and both, alongside Shinji who still seemed to think on what happened, went south-west.

* * *

Lux's group caught up to the houndour as Pichu and Riri stopped tired, the three pokémon left growled at them and two of them preparing some shadow balls. They shot them but the yellow Luxray intercepted them with an iron tail to protect the smaller ones, she growled a few words, letting very clear she was ready to fight all three opponents.

But Pichu seemed to disagree, when Salac and Ro's groups arrived the electric mouse had decided to fight, determined to prove himself, and those watching, that he was _not useless_. Sparks jolted from his pink cheeks as he got into an offensive stance with a determined look.

Lux respected his decision and with Torrent and Flora decided to just look, not without a little bit of worry and ready to act if it was necessary. Salac, Noctail and Dorinda felt the same, being the Ninetales as unsure about this as the Meganium. Psiana on the other hand seemed to try to match her premonition with this whole scene. Ro, Shinji and Hikari seemed very interested and a bit surprised on the little mouse's choice, Hikari in particular had a very serious expression.

-Piiichuuuu!- To start off he shot a thunderbolt at his opponents, just to make them dizzy and distract them a bit, then he jumped towards the middle one with his little paws shinning and surrounded with electricity, landing a few electrical punches. He jumped on his opponent's head and with an iron tail hit a second once, however the third houndour bit one of his ears and slammed him on the ground.

Hikari placed a hand to her mouth, that looked pretty brutal, not really strong but very abrupt… the rest did nothing except for some frowns and a huff from Dorinda and Flora who were getting impatient.

With Pichu on the ground the other two got some flamethrowers ready, but from his position the mouse used his newly learned move once again, grass knot, which surprised the ones seeing the battle. The opponents tripped and fell and he took the chance to shot another thunderbolt with full strength. Then he finished by attacking the fallen pokémon with a powerful volt tackle… -pipipipipiPICHU!

The houndour all fell defeated with dizzy eyes, Pichu was panting a bit tired, but he had done it, he had defeated three opponents on his own in a very skilled way and only being attacked once –Bune! - Riri hugged him happily.

The pokémon surrounding them smiled and cameo out to congratulate him, surprising him a bit by revealing they had seen everything, but his eyes widened and Riri let him go once they saw Shinji and Hikari too beside Ro. Pichu looked away, avoiding them both.

Hikari approached and crouched by his side –Pichu… hey, that was great- The pokémon kept avoiding looking at her, she didn't say anything for a few seconds –You… are really strong and you have lots of confidence, that thing Shinji said –She noticed how he flinched slightly at that –He wasn't being serous, he was angry and didn't think things through and… *Why am I the one doing this?... Shinji is the one who should be saying sorry, Pichu…* She shook her head, she couldn't organize her thoughts very well but she was confident on what she was going to do –Shinji will say he's sorry…!

The boy stared at her taken aback, who gave her the right to decide for him, or tell him what to do? But the blue glare shot towards him was enough to answer both questions, he sighed and turned to Pichu –Well…- For him it was very strange to say sorry to a pokémon, he has never done it before, and he wasn't even the type of person that says sorry much –Pichu forget what I said ok? I… I wasn't being serious… those words just came out and you… have an attitude and a competitive spirit that are really something, besides you always make an effort and that's why you've been becoming stronger- He said trying to sound as sincere as possible, everything he was saying was right after all.

Pichu just stared at him with his little brilliant eyes, there was silence a few seconds. Hikari frowned seeing he wasn't going to say anything else –And…?

-And what? - He replied.

-And? Aren't you going to say something else? - She placed her hands on her hips –That you're…- She started.

Then he remembered what she had told him as they were looking for Pichu.

 _-How would you feel if your dad called you useless? - He said nothing, just stopped. Ro widened his eyes after them, he would never imagine something like that from Itsuki –I'm guessing pretty bad, huh? Pichu must feel like that, your words really hurt him, and all he wants to do is make your proud, which you never show but… do you really…?_

 _-Yeah, let's say that- He closed his eyes –I'm a bit proud of him, his way of acting, his training, how he has improved. Even if he is still…- He chose his words carefully –The weakest on the team for now…_

She wanted him to say that, of course –Hikari don't start with-

-Say it.

-No.

-Say it!

-Why?

-Do you want Pichu to forgive you for real?

He turned his back to the girl and crouched nest to Pichu –I'm sorry for saying you're weak, because you're not, every day you make an effort to be stronger and… hear me out because I won't say it again… I'm really proud of you Pichu- He mumbled looking away, trying to ignore anyone's gaze.

Pichu smiled and his eyes got bigger and sparklier, then he grinned. He looked at everyone around who nodded or smiled in approval at him too, he turned to his trainer once more and could swear he saw a slight smile, and not a smirk like always, arrogant and victorious. A calm smile, though his eyes were hidden by his purple locks as he looked down.

Psiana then identified the scene before her and just smiled widely, so the pieces fit along after all, and the "glow" she had seen in her premonition was happening now…

Pichu started glowing intensely, practically blinding everyone with white light, his silhouette grew a bit, his ears thinned out, his tail grew and acquired a lightning bolt shape. The glow ended and everyone was surprised and excited –Pika! - The newly-evolved smiled tilting his head.

-P-Pichu… you… evolved! - Hikari exclaimed happily, the small pokémon had turned into a Pikachu, a pokémon she knew very well.

-Pi! Pipika! - The Pikachu ran and rubbed on his trainer –Chaaaa…

Ro just smiled and nodded. Torrent was as excited as his trainer. Dorinda and Flora were not behind on that. Salac stared at the scene without moving or saying anything but secretly surprised of the little pokémon evolving. Psiana and Noctail smiled thought the first one was a lot happier than that. Lux was giving little jumps, something rare for her but probably just proud and excited of seeing the small mouse of her same type gaining more power –Awww Pich-I mean… Pikachu, congratulations! - Hikari mentioned. The mouse jumped to her getting a hug and petting, and apparently keeping his "love for acrobatics" he jumped to Shinji's shoulder, landing not as well as before… he smiled nervously for having fallen sharply on his trainer.

It was then when he noticed Riri, rubbing her little paws together looking down at her yellow fur, he came down and just said a "Pika" that sounded like a thanks.

Riri just nodded and gave him a quick short hug before running off to Torrent. Pichu stared at her confused, first she was all over him and wanted his attention and now, that felt like being ignored…

The rest of the afternoon went by calmly. Karuma gaped at seeing Pikachu, while Hikari couldn't decide what to name him, thought she was thinking on something along the lines of "Pika" or even Shinji's nickname "Shin"

*A… different day, that's for sure but oh well…* Hikari thought to herself as she curled up to sleep, she glanced at Riri a moment and sighed *You can overcome it little one…*


	68. Point by point! The last ribbon!

**66- Point by point! The last ribbon!**

Hikari was at the coordinator's backroom, getting ready to go on stage soon as she delicately tied up her dark-blue hair in a pretty bun –It sure was hard convincing him- She murmured to herself with a slight smile, admiring herself in the mirror wearing the golden and red kimono.

 _-Come on Shinji, this will probably be my last contest- The girl complained._

 _-I need to train to challenge Ibuki again, Pikachu needs to practice in his new evolutive stage, especially because of his tail- He said casting a glance to the newly-evolved pokémon eating poffin happily with Lux._

 _-But Ibuki still has many challengers, you'll have to wait anyway… and you can challenge her anytime but I have this one opportunity to participate in the contest in Blackthorn. I need that ribbon and I want you to be there- She asked._

 _-What for? Do you care that much about my presence? - He asked raising an eyebrow._

 _-Well…- She looked away, to Dorinda who was resting calmly –The thing is that I want you to see Dorinda's new combination that she and I have been perfecting so much- She smiled._

 _-I can see it over the TV, they'll broadcast it there._

 _-But it's not the same! I just…- Her shoulders fell as if she gave up –I want your support…_

 _He sighed –You always have it anyway, who else am I gonna support in a contest? But fine, I'll go._

 _-Yaaaaay!_

Hikari finished fixing herself and gave a last look at her reflection in the mirror –Just want and see, I'm sure he'll be impressed because it was difficult- She smiled nervously and a bit amused.

* * *

Meanwhile on the stage Mimian was finishing introducing the judges and then coordinator after coordinator they started showcasing many pokémon and their combinations. Shinji, Pikachu and Karuma watched from the public, noting many of the participating pokémon were in their last stages, showing that the majority of coordinators had experience and lots of training. Karuma even jumped and hid her face clinging closer to her training when a Typhlosion roared on the field.

Finally the person they were waiting for arrived…

-And now we have a great coordinator, from Sinnoh, give an applause to Hikari! - She said cheerfully as ever.

The young coordinator with blue hair entered the stage excitedly, she tossed a poké ball to the air –Come out now Dorinda!

-Naaain!- The Ninetales came out among golden sparkles, posing elegantly and with a new look Hikari had put together for her: her front legs were covered in long red "sleeves" coming from the shoulder and at the base of her tails there was a large red bow, the people cheered as usual.

-Let's go now, fire spin like we practiced- Hikari stated confidently and with a smirk, Dorinda let out a sphere made of her fire spin, and to everyone's surprise, she jumped and bit it as if eating it!

A general gasp of surprise came from the public. Karuma and Pikachu were impressed and widened their eyes, Shinji also seemed interested, a pokémon eating its own attack, wouldn't that damage her?

Dorinda landed with her nine tails extended, her entire body was surrounded by flames, but the clothes she wore did not burn, it was beautiful –Interesting and very beautiful! Dorinda seems to be surrounded by a red fiery aura! - Mimian commented delighted.

-Dorinda, will-o-wisp and once you got that… iron tail!- The Ninetales created a small blue flame from each tip of her tails, one by one with full concentration, the blue fire mixed inevitably with the red one making way for some ethereal purple flames.

-Na-naaaaa- She shut her eyes closed concentrating on the fire and on making her tails glow at the same time, the nine tails were surrounded by a white glow that could be seen through the flames, the public was very excited and even the judges seemed impressed and attracted by the beautiful combination. Dorinda held it for a few seconds; Hikari was biting her lower lip trying not to show her worry too much. It was very difficult for the Ninetales to keep everything together even thought they had managed to master it in the practices…

-N-Now!... Extrasensory! - The trainer said somewhat nervous, the Ninetales eyes shone a light blue and the fire surrounding her all balled up into a sphere –Finish it! - The girl exclaimed.

-Ninetales!- With a jump she hit all nine iron tails against the fiery sphere, scattering it everywhere and leaving only small embers floating around the stage. She sat in the center stage after landing gracefully, lowering her head in a bow along her trainer.

Everyone clapped and cheered and Mr. Contesta said some words –That was a really different and striking presentation, it's obvious that you practiced a lot for something of such high level, it was splendid.

-Yes, it was really remarkable- Sukizo said calmly as it was usual for him, but his smile showed he was very pleased.

-I liked the presentation very much and the way you mixed all those attacks at the same time only shows the level of concentration and hard work your Ninetales has, good job- Nurse Joy added.

Hikari smiled once more and returned her pokémon to the poké ball, running back to the coordinator's room. Karuma smiled looking after the girl as Pikachu was still very impressed and looked thoughtful, he could combine two moves but… three at the same time? And hold them? That was a real challenge…

* * *

A while later all the participating coordinators had finished their presentations, Mimian approached the center of the stage after the last boy and his togetic left back to the backroom –With this we finish the first round of this marvelous contest!- Mimian announced –Get ready to see who will advance to the second round!

There was no need to say Hikari was really excited to see she was in first place, in the stands Pikachu smirked similar to his trainer, who had his arms crossed. Karuma was very happy, still sitting comfortably on her trainer's lap –First place…- The trainer mumbled simply, knowing very well what it meant.

-And here we have the pairings for the second round battles! - Mimian announced after some minutes. Hikari quickly raised her gaze, just like she had been the first one to pass; she was in the first battle too.

She sighed and closed her eyes –I'm always either first or last… oh well- She opened her eyes again and smiled –I'm ready!- She picked up a poké ball and got ready to go on stage once more.

* * *

The challengers were in their places and Mimian had made the announcement to start. On one side, Hikari and Lux and on the other side a boy with short wavy green hair and a Sandslash.

*Type disadvantage… well, I did want to focus on lux practicing with the point system* the girl thought to herself tilting her head.

-Sandslash, swift now! - The other coordinator made the first order, golden stars scattered around the field towards Lux.

-Let's try with this- The girl mumbled getting serious-Iron tail!- Lux's tail shone silver and knowing her trainer's intentions with that move, the yellow Luxray defended herself with it, turning the stars into dust and certainly showing off her attack more –Don't stop and attack with spark!

-Why would she use spark? That attack won't work against a ground-type…- Shinji mentioned wondering what she had in mind.

Lux surrounded herself in electricity and whipped her tail fiercely and swiftly against the ground-type. Sure, the electric attack wasn't effective but… -That was a fantastic combination, look at those sparkles and sparks mixed in with that ferocious attack!- Mimian exclaimed, and the opponent's points went down.

-Crunch! - Hikari ordered.

-No way, dig! - The Sandslash went underground leaving Lux to only bite dust.

Hikari frowned –Use your gaze Lux!

-Lux Luxray! - The pokémon eyes shone and she tried to find her opponent underground, but the Sandslash suddenly came out and attacked from below. Lux shook a bit after the attack wobbly but still good –Lu!

-Iron tail!

-Defense curl! - Both coordinators gave their orders almost at the same time, and a shiny tail hit the curled up Sandslash, none of them backed up and the points were going down, but the ground-type was being affected by the attack up to the point where he jumped back and put some distance between them to avoid keeping suffering –Dig once again!

Sandslash started digging with his powerful claws –Saaa! - Another hole was present where he had been seconds right after.

-Double team!- The coordinator said victoriously, many identical copies of Lux scattered around the field much to his opponent's dismay as the boy frowned and tensed his jaw frustrated, that Luxray seemed to be one step ahead on everything.

-Rollout, hit them all!- The Sandslash came out again rolled into a ball with his sharp spines out and ready to attack. With an impressive speed and making a short turn he destroyed all the copies and even attacked the real Luxray –Fury cutter!

-Suash suash! - The Sandslash landed some slashes on Lux, which lowered Hikari's points and damaged the pokémon. Lux just backed up the best she could.

-Crunch now!- Suddenly Lux caught her opponent by the tail with her fangs, making him yelp out and try to get away –Toss him and… iron tail!- Said and done, she tossed the ground pokémon up and turned around with an iron tail ready to land a powerful hit just in time. Sandslash rolled up to his trainer's feet, lying down on his stomach.

Everyone stared at the pokémon –Is this all for Sandslash? - Mimian asked dramatically –Seems like… no!

The ground pokémon stood up and shook his head slightly to wipe away the dizziness –It'll take more than that to defeat us! - His trainer said.

-Lux, shadow ball and iron tail combo!

-Ray! - A shadow ball shot like a bullet, pushed forward by a hit from an iron tail.

-Defense curl! - The sphere of ghost energy clashed and broke apart with the defense curl.

-Attack with your tail!

A hit from that same iron tail marked the end of that battle, as this time the Sandslash fell defeated with only a few seconds left on the clock –Time's up, Hikari will go on to the next round!- Mimian announced.

Shinji, Karuma and Pichu all saw Hikari petting her pokémon kindly after a god battle. She had won her first battle.

* * *

During the next rounds Hikari and her team kept doing an excellent job and having a winning streak. Torrent defeated his opponents with amazing combinations and in the battle after that when the time ended, Dorinda had more points than the opponent Ninjask.

They had reached the finals of the contest that could give her the fifth ribbon… this time nothing would stop Hikari.

* * *

Mimian was in the center stage and everyone's attention was on the field –We have reached the amazing finals of this Blackthorn contest, on one side of the field, Hikari! - The blue-haired coordinator seemed confident but still let out a sigh preparing herself –On the other side, Eve!- Hikari's rival was a lady slightly older than her and very beautiful, with long silver hair and bright blue eyes –Both of you know the rules very well so… Time to battle and shine! - She exclaimed cheerfully leaving the center stage.

-Riri, let's win this ribbon!- Hikari released her dear Buneary on the field, the bunny nodded as a sign that she ready to make those words a reality, she could defeat any opponent…

-Torterra, get ready to impress them!

…couldn't she?

Eve released her pokémon, none other than an imposing Torterra! Riri looked very surprised at this, it was a species she knew very well by now, she knew how powerful they could be and the pokémon also exceeded her by far in size and endurance.

-Come on Riri you can do it- Hikari said supportively. In the public Shinji stared at the Torterra as if studying it, and probably making comparisons with his own, though this one didn't seem to have much time in that evolutive stage. It was a young Torterra.

-Leaf storm! - The long silver haired girl ordered first, a flurry of green leaves coming from the continent pokémon's tree went flying at high speed towards the Buneary.

-Bounce, dodge it! - Riri gave a strong jump with her paws and easily dodged the attack.

-Seed bomb!- The Torterra opened his mouth and a bunch of white glowing seeds were shot to hit Riri who couldn't avoid them in midair and they ended up exploding on her as the attack name indicated.

Hikari bit her lower lip slightly –Come on Riri… counter with dizzy punch! - The yellow fur on Riri's ears shone in multiple colors and she hit the incoming attacks with them. She fell on top of her opponent, landing some hits on his shell as well but then she jumped back to make some distance just in case.

-Tor! - The tortoise pokémon complained holding on.

*He can be big and very strong, but I know very well what can finish a pokémon like that…* -Riri, ice beam!- With a ray of cold energy that hit the opponent straight in the head, Riri was starting to get the advantage in this battle.

The blue-eyed girl didn't look happy –Torterra… rock climb! - She ordered firmly.

The claws on Torterra's legs became larger and sharper surrounded with a white glow. And with a speed Hikari didn't know a Torterra could have, he faced the ice beam dead on and clammed onto Riri with tremendous force. Hikari couldn't help but yell her name worriedly –Riri?!- *Damn it, Ro rarely moves in battle and I don't even remember Satoshi's Torterra being this fast!* She thought surprised.

-Keep it up, earth power!- Torterra stomped with his thick front legs on the ground, small fissures appeared and from them came a yellow golden shine that seemed to be affecting Riri.

Hikari stared at her pokémon getting damage and the points were almost tied, she needed to do something quick if she wanted to win, obtain that last ribbon and be able to enter the Grand Festival… *The Grand Festival that's it!* She suddenly recalled a combination she had used with Buneary during the Sinnoh Grand Festival. She could use it now since her intention was for Riri to not touché the ground-Riri, use bounce and once up, ice beam!

-Bune!- Riri jumped the best she could after being a bit dizzy from the previous attacks and ten started letting out streams of ice beam everywhere, these fell around all over creating a web of ice. Some even landed on Torterra, doing even more damage!

The bunny jumped around her own pillars and strings of ice slowly freezing the whole field until she landed proudly. The opponent Torterra was surrounded by ice structures and had received some attacks. Eve stared in surprise at the combination and didn't seem to hear Hikari's next order –Dizzy punch!

-Bun bun bun! - With her ears shinning in rainbow colors, she jumped from one ice thread to the next hitting Torterra on the way. Each time the grass-type tried to defend himself from an attack, Riri came up from another different angle, and with all the ice his movements were limited, slow and clumsy.

-Look at that! That's some excellent work and coordination, Hikari and Buneary have the battlefield in their hands!

-Very interesting… not only did she trap Torterra, but she's also protected and can use the ice in her favor to attack and move- Shinji said in a low voice.

-Pikapi pi, Pikaaa- Pikachu's eyes shone with awe seeing the ice structure created by Riri's attack, the little bunny would never stop surprising him.

-You can get out of there Torterra, use rock climb!

-I don't think that's a good idea- Shinji shook his head slightly.

Once again Torterra attacked the ice, unstoppable like an enraged Tauros and using his large claws, but the small chunks of ice that rained down on him hit hard like hail or sharp as blades, hurting him way more than helping.

-Now Riri finish it with… a good bounce and dizzy punch! - Hikari punched up to the air.

-Buuuuuu-neary! - The small bunny jumped up high and fell down with all the strength she could muster on top of her opponent, hitting the same spot she had locked on before with the ice beam. The large continent pokémon fell down defeated among broken ice shards with a smiling and cheerful Buneary jumping happily on his back.

-Wow, Buneary has defeated her opponent after a spectacular battle… congratulations! You have won the Blackthorn contest! - Mimian announced extending her arm gesturing to Hikari.

-Pikapika! - Pikachu jumped happily, almost falling down as he was not yet used to his new size and weight.

-Quiii- Karuma stared at the Pikachu sweatdropping, but she turned smiling to Hikari who caught Riri in her arms both extremely happy.

* * *

-We now bestow the Blackthorn ribbon to the winner… Hikari!

Mr. Contesta handed Hikari the ribbon. It had yellow and white intertwined ribbons and curiously enough the golden badge in the center had the same shape as the gym badge, something she noticed and immediately commented on –It… looks like Blackthorn's gym badge.

-It's our symbol, it represents this city in every sense- The nurse Joy commented with a small smile.

The girl just stared happily at her ribbon, perfect to finish her collection –I have my fifth ribbon…- She whispered –Finally! - She celebrated showing it off to the public with Riri on her shoulder, the people cheered.

* * *

Hikari jumped on her bed –Oofff I'm so tired… but it was an excellent day guys, now it's time to rest- She said already wearing her PJs as it was night. She went to lay her head back just to find out that Dorinda was in place of the pillow –Oh Dorinda… not in the bed! Look at your paws!- The Ninetales jumped from the bed half amused half embarrassed and the girl just shook off the dirt from the sheets.

Shinji shook his head though with a slight chuckle. He followed Dorinda with his eyes as the fox laid down next to the wall curling her nine tails around her body. Then he saw Pikachu approach Riri to talk or something –Pika pi- He seemed to be congratulating her for her victory.

-Bu… Buneary- The bunny just nodded quickly and looked away, Pikachu noticed and tilted his head weirded out by her reaction but she just walked away to Psiana and Noctail.

Hikari also saw the scene and sighed lightly –Well let's go, everyone time to sleep- She called, all the pokémon curled up in their places and she turned off the light. She was about to lie back in her bed when Shinji grabbed her arm and pulled her closer –U-uwah!

-Shhhh… I just want to ask you something- He murmured –What's wrong with your Buneary? She's been acting strange.

-Oh… well you see…- She started in a low voice too, the boy couldn't see her face very well but her tone of voice was sad –She had a massive crush on Satoshi's Pikachu, and when he left it made her very sad. She can act happy and like nothing happened but her heart still holds some sadness that she hasn't overcome yet. That's also why she hasn't evolved, it's like a subconscious block she has and… I guess having to interact with another Pikachu isn't helping her much- She explained.

The boy frowned a bit and let go of her wrist, so the girl sat at her bed –But my Pikachu isn't like his at all…- He replied.

There was silence for a moment and he turned around, thinking Hikari had already gone back to sleep.

-I know…


	69. Let's go for the last badge!

**67- We have the last ribbon, let's go for the last badge!**

-Pikapikapikapika-PIKA!- Pikachu slammed a strong volt tackle against his opponent for this practice battle, Lux.

The Luxray tried to endure the hit, being pushed back a few meters. She clenched her teeth and opened her eyes that had been shut thight, but her legs trembled and she fell –ray…

Five days had went by since the Blackthorn contest, but they were still in the city. More specificically they were now in one of Blackthorn's training fields, practicing and getting ready…

Lux had learned thunder fang during the week, her spark and crunch combinations has helped as base and practice. Pikachu on the other hand had gotten used to his "new body" and his volt tackle had became increasingly more powerful, also enduring better the recoil damage.

-Graaa!- Salac, commanded by his trainer, spat out an mpressive dragonbreath at the sky as he twirled and executed different pirouettes, practicing to be able to attack from any angle, something he was already good at since the Salamence's agility was something to be proud of.

Dorinda tried to make her tails glow shooting a flamethrower and swift combo, only to use faint attack then and face her own attacks with an iron tail. Psiana was perfecting her new move "future sight" attacking none other than Noctail, whoe tried to predict or otherwise feel the attack to use his new faint attack himself, or simply recovered any lost health with moonlight and assure Psiana he was fince every once in a while, as even being a psychic attack future sight ignores weaknesses, inmunities and resistances.

Flora stared very interested how Ro used his powerful frenzy plant while in the middle of practicing her own energy ball and fury cutter combination. Karuma ran all over the field with her flame wheel simply "showing off" while Kaito was also learning a new move… none other than a magnificent dragon pulse.

It had certainly been a productive week.

Riri was standing next to her trainer having just finished another ice beam and dizzy punch combo, but now it was Torrent's turn – Start with bubblebeam and whirlpool- Hikari said, the Empoleon shot a bunch of bubbles from his beak and then created a water tornado that easily doubled his size. The whirlpool caught the bubbles in it spinning them around –Now, use your drill peck to break it in half- She indicated slowly.

-Empo!- His beak and crest shone white and spinning around viciously he cut through the whirlpool, letting the bubbles, water and sparkles rain all over the place.

-And now wuick, Waterfall!- Using the same water from the whirlpool Torrent created a "wall" of water that sparkled beautifully under the sun and Torrent at the top posing –It looks great!- Hikari smiled.

-Wow… do you have a presentation done for each one of your pokémon?

-Almost… I'd just need a couple more, and maybe some double presentations, I'll be ready for anything the Grand Festival tosses at us- She grinned at him –How is your team doing?

-Well- He turned to look at Pikachu, who ran up to his side, Riri hid behind Hikari's pink boots seeing him approach –Salac is very well trained, Kaito is masteringa new move, Karuma, Ro and Noctail are practicing and Pikachu has gotten a lot better…- He summarized –Nurse Joy said his tail is a bit longer than that of an average Pikachu, but he's got total control over it now.

Hikari stared at the mouse pokémon, she hadn't really noticed that –Really?

-He uses it as ground from his electric attacks and to reach a bit higher by putting his weight on it since he's got enough strenght to do it, also to jump… and in general moves around pretty well, his iron tail is good- He replied.

-Pika!- Pikachu extended his tail behind the trainer's left leg, managing to twirl it around completely.

-Ah… and he won't stop doing that- He deadpanned.

Hikari seemed curious –Hmmm mom's glmaeow does something similar to show affection or when she gets protective or jealous.

-Piiii…- He rubbed against the trainer's leg.

-Awwww so then it's that- The pokémon nodded and twirled his tail on Hikari's leg –You also like me don't you?- She giggled.

-Pika pikachu pi, pikapi- The pokémon smiled, Hikari picked him up –You're so cute… I wonder what wil I name you?

-Do if after he evolves- The boy stated.

-Huh? Evolve him?- Hikari and Pikachu turned to him.

-Yeah- He sighed –Everyone knows Raichu are stronger than Pikachu- Was the first thing he said before Hikari interrupted.

-That's not necessarily true, Satoshi's Pikachu was very stro-

-And that's the other reason… don't compare his Pikachu with this one, they're both very different just like their trainers- He aid and then turned to Kaito who shot waves of greenish blue dragon energy towards the sky where Salac was flying and avoiding them without much difficulty.

Hikari said nothing more…

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Hikari and Shinji were going to Ibuki's gym, as the trainer wanted to ask her for a challenge the next day. In that moment they bumped into someone they hadn't seen in quite a while –S you two are here as well… I'm not that surprised.

-Egumi! You're here? I thought by now you would have left the city, you were pretty ahead in your journey- Shinji said.

-Yeah, but I just won my badge today… I had went home, for the holidays you know, but the problem is that afterwoards my family didn't want to let me come back- Hikari let out a giggle, thinking she was refering to them missing her or something –My parents don't like the fact that I'm a trainer and wouldn't even let me start my journey though I convinced them in the end… I thought on not going home to avoid any trouble but it's complicated- She sighed shaking her head somewhat annoyed.

Both trainers were silent for a moment after her words until Hikari spoke again –So you just won the badge?

-Yes, the Blackthorn badge- The girl pulled out her badge case and opened it, revealing all eight badges necessary to compete in the Johto League –Besides… I spoke over the pokegear with Espera couple of days ago, she also got it already, so I have at least one rival assured at the league.

-You got Esper's number?!- The blure-haired girl asked susprised, were she and Egumi friends?

-Well yeah, we get along well… sometimes we talk and all that- The red-eyes girl replied without giving it much importance –Buck back on topic, the Hanaki sister also got her badge some days ago.

-Seems like she beat you Shinji, she got the last badge before you did!- Hikari mentioned, though then she frowned –No wait…- She started counting with her fingers, Egumi just stared at her confused –She beat Hayato first, you beat Tsukushi, you won with Akane and she with Matsuba, then you beat Shijima… before getting sick- She added ina low voice –And she defeated MIkan, finally we both defeated Yanagi and Fubuki before Vali did and she just won to Ibuki so… it's a tie!- She smiled amusedly as her mind recaled all those battles –Each one of you won four badges before the other one did.

-A tie, I could've won if I had defeated Ibuki last week- He said.

-Bah, a tie is better than a defeat- The coordinator said crossing her arms with a playful smile.

-So then going by those comments and the fact that you're here I assume you still don't have your dragon badge- Egumi said smirking.

-I don't, but I'll challenge the leader tomorrow- He replied without changing his demeanor, gicinga wuick glance to the doors of the dragon gym.

-So you're ready then- She didn't even ask, it was a statement.

-A quick batle to prove it to you?- He challenged.

-You know I can't say no to a battle- She replied in the same way. And as Hikari muttered a "not again" both trainers left to search an area where they could have their battle calmly.

* * *

The battle had been going for some minutes. Froslass against Pikachu. It wasn't easy to say who was winning, if any of them were. The attacks flew around the field back and forth and despite both pokémon being visibly tired none showed signals of wanting to lose. Pikachu was in excellent shape during the battle and kept giving his best.

-Froslass ice shard!- The white pokémon shot a bunch of sharp icicles from a blue sphere in her hands.

-Iron tail!- Pikachu's tail, glowing white, broke apart many of the crystals as the electric mouse got closer and closer to his opponent -Now use thunderbolt.

-Don't let him, icy wind!

-Pika-chuuuuuu!- Before she could use the attack, Pikachu's tail collied with the froslass' head and immediately after a powerful electrical discharge coursed through the ice pokémon's body. However she could still spit out the icy wind that hit pikachu being so close.

The electric pokémon was pushed back a few meters, near the center of the field. He stood up and shook a bit, though panting. The opponents froslass trembled seemingly paralyzed –Come on, don't give up now, shadow ball!- A purple and black colored sphere formed in between the froslass' hands, who frowned getting ready to toss it.

-Volt tackle!- Pikachu surrounded himself in electricity and ran towards his opponent when the shadow ball was ready, a small explosion resulted from the clash of attacks and both trainers were alert to shout out the next order.

The field cleared and both Pikachu and Froslass were on the ground, tired –Seems like froslass and pikachu both gave their all- Hikari commented, stading in one of the sidelines watching the battle.

Both pokémon stood up and shivered –Ice beam!

-Thunderbolt!

Both energy beams collieded in the middle of the field and kept pushing at each other fiercely, both pokémon narrowed their eyes adding a little more strenght to their attacks until finally another explosion took place. Sparks and ice flew all over the field as the Froslass and Pikachu sot back in opposite directions, this time, staying down for real.

-Froslass and Pikachu are unable to battle, it's a tie!- Hikari exclaimed as if she were the referee.

-There's your answer Egumi- The boy said as he returned Pikachu to his luxury ball.

-I didn't know we had a referee- The girl said with a chuckle, returning her froslass as well.

-Hehe… yeah- Hikari approached both in the center field.

-Your pikachu is pretty strong, he already was back when still a pichu, he had the attitude and now he's got the strenght to back it up… will you use him against Ibuki?

-Yes, he's been getting ready for that after his evolution, he'll get his rematch.

-I'd like to see that battle- She mentioned and then sighed thoughtfully looking towards the gym that wasn't very far from their current position –The last badge before the league huh…

* * *

Today was the day, the awaited day… for the rematch.

There they were once again, standing in front of the impressive doors. The wind was blowing softly and the sun was shinning, the dragon gym challenge was awaiting him there once more. As usual they entered and there was the leader Ibuki, chatting with Sieg. Both turned upon seeingt he trainers enter.

-Shinji… you've came bac for a challenge I assume- The light-blue haired leader stated, serious and imposing as she always was in her sanctuary and battlefield. The boy nodded –I was just saying farewell to Sieg for now, she's going back home- She gestured to her friend.

The other woman smiled –But… I wouldn't want to miss a battle like this- She stated –I'll be ok if I stay just a while longer to see.

-As you wish… Egumi came to see the battle too- The trainer said walking up to his side of the battlefield while Ibuki called the referee and Hikari, Egumi and Sieg all sat down in the sidelines to watch.

-This will be an official battle between the Blackthron city gym leader Ibuki and the challnger Shinji… three pkémon each, only the challenger can exchange his pokémon during the battle and when all three pokémon from one side are uable to battle the battle will end- He said holding the tiny red and green flags at his sides.

-Let's see if you're ready, young Ikari- The leader commented releasing her first pokémon. Kingdra came out to the small pool in the field. Shinji released his pokémon, from the luxury bal that bounced out came an electric mouse that wasn't the one Ibuki was expecting. The pokémon had caused the desired effect on his opponent: Confusion-So a Pikachu… congratulations on that evolution, that will certainly make things more interesting but let's just see how far you get this time…

-Pikachu, this is your moment to show what you're made of- His trainer said calmly.

-Pika…- The mouse made sparks jolt from his cheeks.

-This will be a great battle- Sieg stated.

-You have no idea… - Hikari mumbled at her side, focusing all her attention on Pikachu.

-Begin!- The referee shouted.

-Hydro pump!

-Thunder punch!- Pikachu jumped up making use of his strong tail, leaving the powerful water attack down low. His speed was impressive and with a paw covered in electricity he hit the Kingdra in a second.

Clair frowned –Make him back off, twister!- A green-ish energy whirlpool surrounded the dragon pokémon and pushed back Pikachu, sending him back a few meters though not hurt –Now dragon pulse.

-Dodge it and thunderbolt.

-He's dodging a lot- Egumi commented with arms crossed.

-He's probably looking for an opening, Pikachu can do it- Hikari replied confidently.

The electric pokémonquickly avoided by stepping to the side and then released an electrical discharge but-Kingdra underwater!- Kingdra did as told and avoided the attack that just zapped by above the small pond.

-Pikachu… thunderbolt once more.

-Pika!- Running on all fours the small electric rodent came up to the pool's border where he simply turned around, put his tail in the water and released another powerful dicharge much to Ibuki's surprise who wasn't honestly expecing such a mundane move.

-Kingdra!- The leader exclaimed seeing her pokémon jump out of the water, covered in sparks and shaking a bit dizzy.

-That must have hurt- Egumi commented –Though we can't forget Kingdra is a dragon after all.

-Hydro pump once again!

-Iron tail tos top him- Pikachu's tail shone white and facing sideways placing it in front of himself he stopped the water attack as if it was a shield –Now hit it!- The trainer called out. Pikachu jumped once more and twirling in the air for added momentum he slammed it in Kingdra's head –Volt tackle, finish it!

Even in the air after having bounced from the last attack, Pikachu surrounded himself with electricity and came crashing down against the water-type pokémon, with a large splash the small pool got filled with electricity and sparks. None of the two battlers could be seen until finally some bubbles surfaced and Pikachu came out of the water, drenched and shaking.

But that wasn't all yet, Pikachu kept his guard up and backed up some distance as Kingdra surfaced once again, glaring down at the mouse –It wasn't defeated with that?!- Hikari said impressed.

-Good job Kingdra, now use twister and swift!- Starting the combinations Kingdra let out another dragon tornado agaisnt Pikachu, trapping him inside and making some fo the small golden stars hit him as they twirled around. Finally he was pushed back crashing onto one of the rocks in the field. Yet he stood up once more, determined to not give up just yet –Ice beam!

-Dodge it and thunderbolt- His trainer stated staring at the battle with seriousness. Pikachu wouldn't give up, he dodged the icy beam and shot electrcity once again, Kingdra didn't have time for anything and just toom the attack. Finally he was left floating belly up on the water with his eyes dizzily spinning.

The referee marked down the end of the first round –Kingdra is unable to battle, Pikachu wins the first round!

-Pika!

Hikari stared at the young trainer who looked more confident and ready to win than ever, and Pikachu jumping happily on the field, proud about his victory –This time, he's going to win- She mumbled.


	70. Explosion of energy unleashed!

**68- Explosion of energy unleashed! The rematch against Ibuki!**

Ibuki returned her fallen pokémon, thanking him for the effort. Then she released another creature that, though Hikari had thought on, she didn't expect it at all, it was a Gabite.

The pokémon stretched her arms and roared, Pikachu didn't even move and just kept a serious gaze ready to defeat another opponent… if he could –The second round will be Gabite against Pikachu… Begin!

-Gabite, dragon claw! - With his claws shinning in a Green-ish hue Gabite ran towards his opponent.

-Grass knot- What the dragon definitely didn't see coming was that from the very same ground in the field a couple of grass blades and tied up together, making him trip and fall. Shinji couldn't help but let out a chuckle –Iron tail, now!

-Pika! - Pikachu ran up to Gabite and jumped with his glowing tail to land a direct hit.

-Dragonbreath! - The attack landed and the poor electric mouse backed up a good distance.

-Pi…ka- Pikachu was very tired, but he still didn't want to give up.

*Not being able to use electric attacks takes away a lot of options from me… I should take him out of the battle* the trainer thought.

-Pikachu already battled a lot, it's true that he evolved and became stronger but he still got his limits- Egumi commented.

-I think so too, Shinji should return him if he doesn't want him to faint in battle just yet- Sieg added, Hikari said nothing on the other hand.

-Gabite, dragonbreath once again!- Before anything else happened, the ground-type dragon shot a blue fire that Pikachu couldn't avoid, and it was enough to make him faint exhausted.

-Pikachu is unable to battle, Gabite wins!

The dragon roared to the roof in victory, Shinji returned the fallen pokémon to his luxury ball. In the benches Egumi shook her head slightly as Hikari sighed in defeat –Good job- The trainer murmured and put the poké ball away. Then he pulled out another black one, but with a small crescent moon design –Noctail- He called out simply.

The Umbreon crouched up glaring down at the leader he had previously faced already, though this time his opponent was different. Ibuki gave the first order again –Dragonbreath.

-Dark pulse- Both attacks clashed in the center of the field, countering each other –Faint attack, now! - The Umbreon disappeared and in a blink he was back behind Gabite, delivering a kick.

-Dragon claw, quick!

-Dig- Noctail went underground right before the Gabite's claws could do something.

-Once he reappears use dragonbreath!- Seconds after the order the Umbreon appeared again under the dragon's feet, landing a head butt and making her fall back, buck she quickly stood up once more and shot a barrage of blue flames straight in the pokémon's face.

The attack was so sudden and harsh that not only was Noctail pushed back, but he also trembled with electricity all over his body, he had been paralyzed –Now you won't be able to move as much- Ibuki challenged.

-It's a shame that neither do you- The boy commented with a smirk, seeing Noctail's eyes glow. Gabite's eyes did the same and then the dragon got surrounded by electric sparks as well, trembling a bit.

-Both are paralyzed, this will make the battle harder- Egumi said.

-But think about it, maybe they'll get paralyzed at the same time, it wouldn't be such a big advantage- The green-haired woman commented sitting next to both girls.

-Oh come on! - The redhead started with a knowledgeable tone –Synchronize isn't that coordinated, it inflicts the same status effect on the opponent, but not at the same time.

-I only mentioned it because of the time between each paralysis, though it does depend on how much effort each pokémon makes…

-But even so Sieg, they attack at distance- Hikari said –And with Noctail's faint attack…

-Faint attack, this match is decided- The other Sinnoh girl finished confidently.

-Shadow ball.

-Don't let him! Dragon claw!- The spheres of purple and black energy went straight to the dragon, but each one only got destroyed by Gabite's claws, getting closer and closer to Noctail. Finally she was going to attack when… she got paralyzed again! She shut her eyes close and gritted her teeth as static ran through her body.

-Great, dark pulse! - Shinji ordered, wanting to finish this round once and for all. Despite Noctail also stopping due to paralysis, with only opening his mouth he released waves of dark energy that hit the opponent, making her back off and fall down to the ground.

Gabite stood up and shook a bit, glaring at Noctail –Now- The cerulean-haired leader narrowed her eyes –Dragon rush!

-Graaa! - Gabite jumped considerably high and got surrounded by light blue and white energy while advancing with the speed of a torpedo, eyes fixed on Noctail.

The Umbreon didn't have the slightest chance, he was battered by the powerful dragon attack but that wouldn't stop him, he stood up and growled –Bree!

Ibuki seemed hell-bent on landing at least one direct hit from Gabite's claws –Dragon claw!

-Iron tail!

Green claws on one side, a silver tail on the other, bot attacks clashed in the air. Gabite's notable exhaustion showed Noctail had the upper hand, and he didn't expect the paralysis to act right in that moment, stopping his attack and allowing the dragon claw to finally land. The Umbreon managed to stand up in front of his trainer, ready to keep going –You can do it Noctail!- Hikari exclaimed cheering for him, she thought on letting out Psiana and so she did. When the Espeon came out she stared at the field with pure concentration, though almost trying to ignore the urge to go help Noctail and fight Gabite too.

Noctail turned to look at the coordinator, to Psiana, and lastly to his trainer behind him, who just smirked and named the next move –Moonlight.

The umbreon's rings shone intensely as he relaxed and concentrated on recovering some of the lost energy. Though the process was slow it was working Gabite and Ibuki stared in annoyance, Sieg and Egumi smiled interested in the change of the battle, and Hikari and Psiana just admired the glow and recovering energy.

-Dragonbreath!

-Faint attack and iron tail!

With a quick movement Noctail dodged the blue flames and attacked his enemy on the back with a silver tail, making her fall heavily with swirly eyes. The referee stated the verdict of the battle –Gabite is unable to battle, Umbreon wins!

-Umbre! - The dark pokémon exclaimed proudly raising his head.

-Peon! - Psiana squealed happily, and she would have ran to the field to celebrate if Hikari hadn't stopped her in time.

-Calm down, the battle is not over yet- She whispered to the psychic pokémon. A sweatdrop appeared on her forehead as she simply sat back to watch the rest of the battle.

Ibuki, who had returned her pokémon, got ready to let out the last one –Even thought it was a surprise that our Pichu evolved, he wasn't the only one… and I must add that this battle is still far from over- The leader commented with total seriousness, when she tossed the last poké ball in the field.

-There it goes- Sieg commented.

The poké ball flew up and opened in the air, emitting a bright light. The figure that came out of it started shaping up, it was very big, with a thick large tail and a pair of small wings as most characteristic features. When the pokémon finally stood in the field in its full glory it showed an orange skin and soft eyes –Remember the Dragonair that defeated your Pichu?

-Shit…- The Sinnoh trainer mumbled.

It was a Dragonite. Even though Hikari very well knew the species by now she still polled out her pokédex to search up some more info on the dragon _"Dragonite, the dragon pokémon and the evolved form of Dragonair. Dragonite is a very loyal pokémon to any trainer worthy of training one. Despite his peaceful kind appearance they could sacrifice their lives and give their all just to protect their trainers. They're calm, gentle and very intelligent but in battle they can make use of a force to be surely reckoned with. Dragonite has more advanced vocal abilities than other pokémon so they're able to make a wide range of sounds, roars or growl. They're also able to locate things using high frequency sound waves"_

The dragon landed softly in front of his trainer. His gaze was serene and his appearance was not one that spelled dangerous, however, anyone who knew about Pokémon could know that behind that façade of cuteness and kindness, an extraordinary power was hidden, capable of making the bravest one tremble in fear.

Noctail stared at his opponent in the eyes and could see deep down it was that same Dragonair he had faced last time. He had been defeated once… he wouldn't fail again. His trainer commanded the first order –Faint attack!

The Umbreon got ready to attack but he suddenly stopped and shut his eyes closed, the paralysis was doing a number on him –Steel wing!- Ibuki called, and with his tiny wings glowing silvery color the attack was effective.

-Mean look- Noctail turned around with brilliant scarlet red eyes and glared at the Dragonite –Now, bite!- Noctail rushed towards him and jumped biting on his tail making him yelp.

-Dragonite shake him off- Ibuki ordered, her pokémon used twister, but even with the green energy tornado Noctail wouldn't let go. The orange dragon flew all around the field in a frenzy, and to everyone's surprise and Hikari's and Psiana's horror, Dragonite made his tail glow once more and slammed it against the wall. Noctail let out an ear piercing screech that echoed in the gym and fell to the ground unconscious.

-NOCTAIL! /PEON! - Both females exclaimed widening their eyes.

-Umbreon is unable to battle, Dragonite wins! - Noctail has been defeated after such tremendous attack. Shinji quickly returned his pokémon a bit taken aback too, the Umbreon would need some rest. At the benches there were some more sighs.

-Well this is it…- The trainer said ready to release his last pokémon –I guess this battle is about to become more interesting, because Pikachu isn't the only new addition to my team.

The last pokémon appeared on the field: Salamence. He roared, extended his wings and flicked his tail around restlessly, eyes fixated on the opponent, he couldn't wait to start the battle –I'm assuming that you already handle that pokémon well enough then- Ibuki mentioned, then she made a gesture to the referee and pointed at the gym's roof.

-Salac will show you- He commented.

The referee pulled a lever on the far end of the gym and the roof's dome opened up, letting the sunrays in and allowing everyone a view of the clear blue skies.

-The third round will be aerial as well- Sieg said raising her gaze to the sky –Typical of Ibuki when she uses her last pokémon.

Egumi nodded in approval –This will be harsh, Dragonite and Salamence have the same types and so they share the same weaknesses, resistances and immunities. Besides they share many attacks as well and their power is pretty balanced too… they're practically counterparts from Kanto and Hoenn… somewhat ironic that their trainers are from Johto and Sinnoh- She said the last part with a chuckle.

-Third round… Salamence vs Dragonite… begin!

*Let's start showing them this is serious* the trainer thought –Salac, Iron tail and steel wing!

-Hyperbeam!- The Hoenn dragon made his wings and tail glow with power as he took air and flew towards the Dragonite, but his opponent quickly attacked with a powerful ray of golden energy that almost engulfed him.

But that didn't stop him, Salac kept going and hit the orange dragon with his right wing and a tail slap to then fly up again –Fire fang- Shinji continued, and Salac dipped down once more, skillful as no other as his fangs were coated with flames.

-Counter it with dragonbreath! - The gym leader ordered and the attack shot towards the Salamence.

-You too, don't let him land a hit again- Both dragonbreaths were pretty even, but Salac's had combined with the flames from his previous attack and was winning strength to the point where it pushed back the other one and crashed onto the Dragonite who stumbled back some steps.

-Don't give up, thunder! - From Dragonite's antennas a powerful electrical discharge was shot towards Salamence and the Green pokémon lost height –Dragon rush, now!

-Baruuuu! - Dragonite surrounded himself with a white and blue aura just like Gabite had done before and swooped down towards Salamence, there was no way to avoid that.

But he could counter it –Dragon claw! - Salac's front claws glowed green and he slashed at the dragon once he was close enough. A small explosion was the result after the dragon rush crashed on him.

-Those dragon attacks are very strong…- Hikari said –It's really difficult to know who will win.

-They won't last much longer… trust me, this battle will be over soon- Sieg said with an expert tone.

From the black dense smoke the two dragons shot to the sky, both had some minor injuries and bruises, but neither of them stopped. In the air they stilled and glared at each other letting out roars.

-Steel wing!- Both trainer exclaimed, the two dragons clashed in the air, their speed impressive as they could barely be seen, but when the steel wings collided the sparks that came out were very noticeable despite them changing positions constantly.

-Dragonbreath- Ibuki said.

-Show him a real dragonbreath- Shinji continued, the two green-blue flames collided in the air once more and then, as per the trainer's orders, two iron tails did as well. Both pokémon were at the same level.

Up until… -Hyperbeam! - Shinji ordered.

-Back off and use ice beam! - Ibuki called.

Both attacks shot at the same time, and as expected once again the resulting explosion was amazing: white flashes, chunks of ice and thick clouds of dust and smoke that extended in and out of the battlefield.

Everyone was waiting expectantly for the smoke to rise so they could see the pokémon and how surprising that in the field an orange, green and red mass of shapes could be seen, being none other than the bodies of Dragonite and Salac of course. The former laying on top of the latter, both unconscious or so it seemed.

-It can't be…- Hikari mumbled –How would they decide this? A tie?

-The decision is entirely dependent on the leader if a challenger ties- Egumi stated.

-Dragonite get up! You can't lose! - The dragon wasn't listening to his trainer's voice, he had reached his limit and couldn't do anything else.

-Salac come on! You came here to show what you're made of, you can't be defeated by that Dragonite! - The Hoenn dragon was lying in the ground with eyes closed, the only movement coming from him was his chest rising and falling rapidly.

The referee was going to declare a tie, he was just about to raise his flags when he stopped, something moved. The Salamence got up with difficulty, pushing Dragonite's body off of him even using his tail as a counterweight for help, he managed to stand up. With part of his last breath he roared in victory, tossing his trainer a knowing look and extending his tired and hurt wings.

-Salac! - Hikari said happily.

The referee turned to Ibuki who just nodded with a small smile –Dragonite is unable to battle, Salamence wins, the match goes to Shinji Ikari!

Hikari stood up with a jump –Good job that's how it's done!

Shinji walked up to his pokémon standing at his side –Good job- Was the only thing he said as he patted the dragon's tense neck lightly n approval, the dragon growled in satisfaction. Sieg and Egumi turned to Ibuki who was returning her Dragonite to his poké ball whispering some words of encouragement and gratitude as well.

Hikari approached the field, feeling happy and proud. The last badge, that was it, he had it.

* * *

The sun was going down in Blackthorn while outside the gym stood the group that had been in the field and benches just minutes ago, Ibuki handed the purple-haired trainer a black badge shaped like a dragon's head with red sharp eyes –Congratulations, you advanced a lot in just one week, I'm sure that at this pace and with this dragon badge, you'll get a good placing at the Johto League.

-Thanks- The trainer said taking the badge.

-Now it's gotten late, I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to leave- Sieg said with voice laced in disappointment.

-No hassle, one day more, one day less… there isn't much difference- Ibuki laughed –Stay over for another night at the gym and tomorrow you'll leave early.

-I'll stay too- Egumi said –I don't really feel like traveling at night right now.

After the usual farewells Hikari could only think on one thing *Five ribbons and eight badges… still three months to g, now what?*


	71. Time to return! Last stop: Newbark!

**69- Time to return! Last stop: Newbark!**

It was still early in the morning, the sun hadn't even came out yet and in a certain room at the pokémon center in Blackthorn everyone was sleeping peacefully, or well, almost everyone…

Pikachu, who was sleeping curled up like a sandshre in one of the beds. He felt a little uncomfortable for some reason, something was missing, it was cold… he rose half asleep and noticed Hikari wasn't there but as sleepy as he was he didn't pay much attention to it. He got down from the bed and climbed up on the other one, snuggling up to his trainer to keep sleeping.

However it was Shinji who woke up then –What the heck…?- He mumbled as he blinked awake, Pikachu turned to him and the trainer yawned –Pikachu what are you doing…?- Though then he noticed what really mattered –Where's Hikari?- He looked around and noticed Psiana, Noctail and Riri were also missing.

-Pikapi?- The mouse woke up completely and scratched himself with a paw looking around as well –Chu?- He got down with a jump.

-Naaaaa- Dorinda yawned at the side, opening her red eyes. Karuma stretched at her side and Flora raised her head wondering what was going on, waking up Lux as they were sleeping next to each other. In just seconds everyone knew what was happening.

Alongside the other pokémon, the young trainer exited the pokémon center. Lux led the way searching with her eyes and nose for the "missing" members which didn't take long…

Next to the pond they had visited along the week and trained at, Hikari was sitting with one eeveelutions on each side, Psiana leaning on her and Noctail stargazing, Riri was on her lap. Karuma and Pikachu ran up to say hi, suprising and even startling the girl by the suddenness –Guys…?- She turned around –Eh… Shinji, what, what are you doing here?

-I should be the one asking that- He sighed and went to her side –What are you doing here? And at four am no less!- He sat down with Dorinda scooting close.

-Isn't it strange? Spring is starting but it's still cold- She replied staring at the small lake in front of her, the water was competely still, without the slightest vibration in the surface.

-It's still early, obviously it'll be cold out here- He replied staring to the front as well –But don't change the subject.

Hikari hugged her legs and giggled softly –Fine fine, but you'll think it's dumb- He didn't say anythinga nd she continued –It's just that… I haven't been able to sleep well tonight, for some reason- She sighed –Somethings is not right, I feel something stange… like… something bad is going to happen, that we'll get into a really big mess.

He stared at her confused –What kind of mess?

-I don't know, but Psiana feels something strange too, I think she had apremonition and can't sleep either –Psiana and Riri stared at her at the same time –I wish she could tell me like Artemis – She petted Psiana in the head, but theEspeon's feelings remained the same as hers.

Shinji just atred in mild surprise, Hikari was always very cheerful and carefree but now there was some insecurity in her eyes, she looked even… scared. Without even knowing why he extended his arm to her, a little nervous –Don't worry..- He murmured as he surrounded her with his arm I'm never going to allow something bad to happen to you, never.

Psiana, Dorinda, Flora and Riri shared a look with shiny eyes that clearly said "daaawww" Noctail stared at his trainer with a slight smile while Pikachu and Karuma were a bit confused, though the first, undoubtedly happy.

Hikari felt like the coldness she felt before dissipated in an instant, in fact, for some reason her cheeks were heating up –Shin…ji…- She mumbled. She couldn't say anything else, those words were so… strange coming from him. But they made her feel more confident, and safe.

-Eh… it'll be best if we go back to the pokémon center- He said turning to Dorinda, who was about to get comfy in his lap to rest if it weren't for a certain quilava who quickly stole that place –None of the pokémon has slept enough… and I want to sleep too- He said looking away –Besides- He got up holding Karuma in his arms, knowing that otherwise the fire-type wasn't going to be happy –If me being sick caused trouble I can't imagine if you catch a cold for being out here so early.

The coordinator smiled again, her usual cheerful smile –Of course- She got up too, with Piakchu in her shoulder. Both entered the pokémon center again as Shinji his a small smile.

* * *

Much later, around midday, the trainer were eating at the typical pokémon center cafeteria, that right now was filled with trainers. Not just because of the hour but also because there was a contest going on in Blackthorn and the people were watching the event on the screen for distraction and amusement. Hikari barely touched her food, Shinji sighed, thinking maybe things hadn't smoothed out as well as he thought –What's wrong Hikari?- He finally asked.

-Nothing I'm just thinking…- She replied monotonously without moving –What are we going to do now?- She raised her eyes –There's still 3 months left for the Grand Festival… and 4 for the League.

-Well itll take us some time to get to the place were both event will be held. We need to go back to Newbark, traverse the Tohjo Falls and finally arrive the Silver conference.

-Like a week or so traveling right?- She commented –I called Mii and Masato earlier when I had woken up before since the timezones are so far apart, and he told me that the Hoenn Grand Festival will still be held in June and the league in May unlike here. I should also call Nozomi and Kengo…- She said the last part more ot herself.

They cotinued eating while Hkari also decided to pay attention to the contest, that was reaching the finals now – And we get to the finals on this marvelous Blackthorn contest… Rika against Eifi!- Mimian's voice was heard from the screen.

-Would you look at that… she's in this contest!- She exclaimed seeing the orange-haired coordinator on screen –If she wins she'll finally get her fifth ribbon and just like us they'll be ready for the Silver conference.

-Well it wouldn't be that bad if they came with us to Newbark- Shinji commented.

Hikari grinned loving the idea and the fact that he was the one to mention it –Of course!- And she turned again to the screen were the girl's persin and battling a mawile.

* * *

At the training field benches, outside the pokémon center, Hikari called her longtime rival Nozomi –Hikari! Hello how's it going?

-Hi Nozomi! I'm just fine what about you?

-Pretty well I'm notcomplaining… I've obtained my fifth ribbon and Kengo just needs one more too, he'll try to win it in Pewter or Viridian as we approach the Tohjo Falls.

-You're going to the Tohjo Falls?- She asked confused.

-Well not really but the Indigo Conference is near there.

-But…- Hikari raised her eyes from the pokégear to her traveling partner who was just supervising the pokémon as they trained like usual –I thought the Silver Conference was the one there, right?

The boy turned to her –Johto's Silver Conference and Kanto's Indigo Conference are both pretty near what's called the "Kanto-Johto border" which is the limit between both regions. It's just that the Silver Conference is at the foot of Mt. Silver in Johto and the Indigo Conference is held at Kanto's Indigo Plateau. They're separated by many kilometers.

-Oh I see… though that means we could still meeet each other, in fact… when is the Grand Festival there Nozo?- She asked her redhead friend.

-The Kanto Grand Festival will start exactly on April 5th- Nozomi said –There's still 63 days until then- It was obvious that she was counting the days as the date approached, just waiting for it to begin.

-April huh? We could… we could definitely meet!- She suggested excitedly –At the Tohjo Falls maybe… that was I'd have something to do while I wait for the Johto Grand Festival myself, I could watch your performance and just chat and catch up- She shrugged.

-I think it's a fantastic idea- The snowpoint girl replied –and I'm sure Kengo will love it too.

-Surely… you won't have any trouble with that, right Shinji? – She asked again to the black-eyed boy.

He just sighed –Another Grand Festival…

-Aaaissh, I you don't ant to go then don't but we could still go to the Indigo Plateau- The blue-haired girl commented almost ina complain –Beside wouldn't there be many strong trainers just waiting to compete at the Indigo Conference?- She smiled slyly, having surely gotten his interest with that.

-Then it's decided, we'll keep in contact and meet there- The redhead said.

-Of course, tell Kengo.

-Yeah… I'll call you in a couple of days then- and with that the girl ended the call, turning to look at the field. Salac was resting near a tree while Pikachu, Karuma, Ro and Noctail were all having a battle together, the former against the later organized by themselves. Kaito wasn't around as there was no place for him to stay or swim.

Almost half an hour later they saw the Hanaki sisters approaching the pokémon center with big smiles –Hi guys!- Eifi greeted them skipping up to them when she saw them.

-The Hanaki sisters!- Hikari stood up –I saw you participate in the contest, congratulations!- She said happily.

-Thank you very much, just look- The other coordinator showed her a ribbon excitedly, it had the simbolic Blackthorn badge but with a black ribbon that contrasted with the golden color –We're ready for the Silver Conference!- She exclaimed.

Shinji returned his pokémon escept Salac who was just resting –Same here…- He replied –We'll be going back to Newbark.

-Would it be ok if we go with you? In any case, it's the same way- Vali shrugged.

Hikari laughed –In fact, we were talking about that not too long ago… and as they say, the more the merrier, right?- However Shinji just shook his head not too convinced s the Hanaki chuckled.

-Well then let's all go to Newbark- The four trainers turned around, Egumi was just coming out of the pokémon center.

-Egumi! I thought you had already left…- Hikari commented, surprised of seeing her still around.

-So you're also going there- Vali commented as the redhead approached the group.

-It's the fastest route to the league, mountainous and perhaps a bit difficult, but yeah- She nodded –And let's just say that for the time being I?m tired of traveling alone, I was going to meet up with Esper outside of Blackthorn, around the entrance of route 45- She stated.

However the situation got a little tense after that, the other three girls kept silent at the mention of the lavender-haired trainer and even Shinji seemed a bit thoughtful. After a few momenths though, he broke the silence –Same gruoup as always huh? That's fine by me, to Newbark- He decided.

The other three exchanged a look and nodded –Well, whatever…- Eifi mumbled.

Egumi was about to leave when she stopped suddenly and asked –Oh, what time do we meet?

-At… do you think it's a good idea to lunch here?- Vai asked.

-No, we can bring some food and rest along the way… let's go at 9- Shinji said.

-At 9 am at the entrance of the pokémon center- Egumi commented, Vali nodded agreeing with the plan –Got it.

And so the trainers went separate ways.

* * *

Feabruary first, Blackthorn city pokémon center, nine in the morning.

The group got their backpacks ready and exited the pokémon center. It was an excelent day, the sun shone and warmed up the city's rocky paths, the cold winds that seemed to be characteristic of Blackthorn were still present but weren't bothersome at all.

-Come on, it's a really long way, Blackthorn is a nothern city and Newbark is at the south… we'll basically cross the whole region in a straight vertical line- Egumi said with her bag at her shoulder.

After a good while the five trainers had gotten to a beautiful prairie in the outskirts of the city. The grass moved by the wind in a subtle and fresh way, a large tree crowned a nearby hill. It all looked like a painting.

-Uwaah! What a good place to rest and eat something- Hikari said as she finished climbing up the hill. She took her bag off and let herself fal on the grass, lying by the tree's shadow and closing her eyes to enjoy the breeze.

-She just got up and already wants to rest again…- Egumi started mumbling to herself.

-Come on, we've been goinga couple of hours and deserve some rest, it's almost lunch time- Eifi defended as she sat next to the other cordinator.

-That's true, but we're not the only ones who deserve a little bit of resting and good food in this beautiful field- Her sister added, pulling out six poké balls.

-Good idea!- Hikari said doing the same thing.

All five trainers released their pokémon and soon enough there were 30 creatures scattered around the area. Hikari's pokémon helped place down the food bowls as did Egumi and Eifi while the other trainers were unpacking their lunch boxes.

The blue-eyes coordinator hadn't even finished placing the food for the pokémon in the bowls when a dragon's shadow flew over them, almost everyone looked up except Shinji who thought it was just Salac, but he paid more attention once he saw it was a Charizard the one who landed next to the giant oak tree. His rider, with characteristic lavender hair ina ponytail, climbed down and p atted the pokémon in the head -Thank you Aakai- It was Esper.

-You're finally here- Egumi said not even blinking as she started eating.

-I would have gotten here earlier id you hadn't told me when you were halfway there- Esper replied pulling out oter five poké balls and releasing her full team, then she proceeded to greet everyone as they all sat down to lunch.

The group ate in silence just staring at their surroundings and basking in the freshness and beauty, and looking at the pokémon as well of course. 36 creatures, almost all in their fully evolved forms and looking ready to face anything be it in contests or battles.

Zippy and Nina were competing in short races, showing off sudden bursts of speedthat could leave anyone gaping, Infernape seemed to want to battle and searched out for an opponents with his eyes, finally setting on his own partner froslass.

Noctail, Psiana, Kyrin and Shigua were lying on the green grass chatting happily about their experiences, Espe just watched from afar without hiding her discontent. Torrent kept Kaito, Hikayo, Desoto and Milotic occupied with a water gun competition as none of them could move freely out of water.

Pikachu sat next to Hikari as she started petting him, Riri looked away, towards where Karuma was curled next to her trainer. Shinji noticed the fire starter and sighed –Why do you always insist on staying by my side instead of joining the rest?- Karuma didn't reply in any way, she had her nervous eyes fixed somewhere else. The oy followed her path of siht and noticed Ringo, who was arguing with Cyril *Ah, I see… it's because of Esper's Typhlosion* -Come on Karuma, don't let yourself be intimidated by her- He tated simply before resuming his sandwich.

-Qui?- The wuilava stared at him a little less tense –Quilava…

Psyde and Elie were resting without worries among the tree's banches and out of the blinding sunrays. Flora was just enjoying the scenery and smelling flowers. Maraya was playing tag with Xin-shu as they both ran all over the place chasing each other and as soon as one caught up to the other they ran in opposite directions.

Jade and Tati rested on Ro's shell, listening along with Dorinda to everything the tortoise pokémon was saying. Salac overflew the whole area until his gaze stopped at Aakai. Flygon soon joined their staring contest and held it for a fw seconds until they finally flew away in different directions. Haniro and Staraptor just flew around the skies with pure serenity.

Tach seemed to be fightning an invisible opponent, attacking their air quickly and jumping in the spot. Lux and Luxray crossed rivalry glares, letting out sparks. The stood unmoving and ignoring everthing aroudn them…

-Oh no…- Hikari mumbeld noticing the scene, after a few tense seconds both pokémon jumped at the other ready to bite.

-Luxray!- Egumi called to her pokémon, Flygon distracted her while Lux went with Flora to search something else to do.

-They can barely see each other and then start fightning… and they got along so well before- The red eyed trainer said with a sigh.

-It reminds me of two certain people…- Vali said as she discreetely glanced over ot her sister and Esper.

-By the way, where had you been lately?- Shinji asked the latter, Esper didn't answer and just stared off.

-Esper?

-Let her be, if you're going to wait for an answer you're gonna get old- Eifi stated waving carelessly.

Esper glared at the girl –Why don't you better go train more with your pokémon to see if you can have a better control over their moves?

-I should say the same, for a trainer you don't even reach my sister's feet being such a weakling- The coordinator repliedvenomously.

-Don't get me involded in this- Vali commented frowning.

The other three sighed… this would be a LONG way to Newbark.


	72. The start of an epic battle

**70- A wave of darkness… the start of an epic battle**

-Ah… yet another afternoon that comes and goes in record time- Egumi said as she finished fixing her "bed" which consisted in a simple hammock at the branches of a sturdy tree, her Infernape was helping her.

-Egumi come down here already and eat something, could you? - Esper called her, as she sat with the rest of the group around a bonfire having dinner.

-Coming mom- The redhead replied with sarcasm, jumping down and rolling her eyes.

-To be just a few simple sausages these are pretty good- Hikari said pulling out one from the fire.

-You're right- Eifi replied nodding before biting her sausage and tossing another one over her shoulder, Nina gulped it down like candy.

Almost all the pokémon were outside of their poké balls and filled the place completely. Some in the ground, other perched in the branches, and others simply by their trainer's sides.

-Well, we just have one more day of traveling ahead of us- Egumi said, twirling in her fingers a wood stick that previously held a sausage.

-Yes, we're almost back in Newbark- Vali mentioned petting Kyrin –And to think we've been traveling for four days…

-Argh, four days of walking… it could have been faster and easier with a teleport move –Eifi complained – It's a shame Psyde replaced it for another move.

-You say that as if it was something bad… faint attack is a very good move- Her sister said.

-Besides, you can't always do just that, traveling is part of the experience…- Hikari added.

-Yeah yeah… Eifi chuckled lightly.

Shinji had said nothing in the meantime; Pikachu was sitting down between him and Hikari eating a sausage happily. As the night progressed and the food ran out, many different topics came to light. They talked about the different cities and their gyms, the Goldenrod double battles, the accident at the ferry in the whirlpool islands and now they were talking about how they had all met.

-No joke! The place was filled with people everywhere, the officers Jenny weren't enough, and on top of it you tried to sneak into the reunion in secret!- Esper said, smiling at the memory of the first time she met Shinji.

Xin-shu and Maraya were calmly lying down on the grass, Tati was curled up next to her trainer –That's so true… if Mr. Itsuki hadn't appeared right then…- Hikari mentioned, though now she couldn't help but laugh at the memory too.

Ro and Salac were together, the first one had Psiana and Noctail sitting on his shell as they listened to the stories with the umbreon's soft glow over them –Hey, do you remember when we met Egumi?- Eifi started –That was great… two Luxio hat finished off their opponents with only two moves.

-We were a great team- Shinji corroborated.

-You and Hikari were a good team in the battle against me and my sis- Vali said with a smile.

Haniro and the other Staraptor were perched in some of the tree branches, they seemed to be asleep. At the bottom on the same tree, Flygon was being used as pillow for Espe –Right, you guys never told us, how did you two meet? - Eifi asked turning to Hikari and Shinji.

-Oh that! That was…- Hikari started excitedly, but then she remember it had taken quite some time for him to remember her name, even more so to get along with her –It's… a long story- She finished with a nervous smile.

Shinji just shook his head. The stories continued –Bah, I don't know what was so good about those double battles- Esper said crossing her arms –They really sucked, I still can't believe Akai was defeated by that surf.

-Which proves my pokémon are stronger than yours- Eifi wouldn't allow herself to be outsmarted buy the other girl's comments.

-That was just luck, who won the rematch using only two pokémon? - She challenged.

-That was just because a certain hyperbeam cut down my capacities, did you forget what happened in the ferry?

-That was a tie, don't bring it up.

The two Luxray were sleeping in different points of the field, Torrent was lying against a tree next to Dorinda, Tach was next to both of them and Elie floated over the group's heads, sleepless.

The argument between both trainers was interrupted when they heard a weak musical sound in the surroundings –What is that? - Egumi asked.

Shigua appeared, bring with her Eifi's Pokénav –Vapi!

-Thank you Shigua- She picked it up as the Vaporeon went to lie down next to Kyrin, Vali peeked in to see who was calling, both of the girl's faces reflected surprise after a few seconds.

-Eeeyy! Look who's calling! - Vali sing-songed.

-Shhht! – blushing, Eifi moved away from the group a little and went to answer the call. Vali stared from her place with a playful smile.

-Who is it? - Hikari wondered –If I may ask of course…

-Remember the guy from the eeveelution's festival? Him, Gorka- The brunette replied –He's the one that gifted her Tati.

-Vali, Do you know if Eifi will use Tati at the Grand Festival? - Hikari asked, switching the topic suddenly.

-To be honest I don't know, she already had a full team before Tati hatched, but she's been training with her… a lot – Vali stated.

-When we get to Newbark I'll start training- Hikari mentioned thoughtfully.

-I'll do just that- Egumi added.

-I think I'll pass… with so much time yet before the League comes I may even get on a ferry and go to Sinnoh visit my family- Esper mentioned.

-I don't know if that's such a good idea Mao, you should become stronger- Shinji said.

-You are definitely going to train, right? - The lavender-haired girl affirmed rather than asked.

-That's right, especially because I plan to evolve Pikachu- The yellow mouse turned to him with sparkly eyes at that, Hikari also shot him a quick glance.

-Evolve your Pikachu huh? - Vali smiled –I guess you still have that thunderstone from the Goldenrod battles- The boy just nodded.

-Don't you think it's a bit rushed? Maybe you should wait a Little more so he gains more speed or attacks as a Pikachu- Egumi mentioned.

-I know that, but I'd like to him to evolve soon.

The girl shrugged –You know what you're doing…- She sighed –Anyway, tomorrow afternoon we should be arriving Newbark.

-After that disaster in the dark cave a couple of days ago…- Esper commented.

-Then let's go to sleep- Vali said.

Everyone agreed on that, though right before going to sleep Pikachu was trying to get Hikari's and Shinji's attention –Pika! Pikapi Pikachu pika kachu pi!

-What's wrong Pik-…? What's that? Something's is wrong with the feather again- Hikari crouched next to the mouse, Shinji and Egumi stared at the creature with utmost interest.

-Is that a genuine Lugia feather? - The red-eyes girl asked.

-Eh… yeah- Hikari replied somewhat nervous that she could make more questions about it, they were friends and all but… she had made a promise to Silver and one doesn't just go around telling people they met legendary pokémon, she would know.

-There are rumors that say when a Lugia is very angry, or someone hurts them, all of their feathers glow red in alert, even those that have fallen down. Some say it's because "their heart hurts"… meaning it's not exactly a physical damage, but rather emotional or psychological- The redhead stated.

None of them said a word and just like Pikachu they stared at the feather he had in his pendant, it shone in a pure red color *That's the second time this happens… something very bad must be happening to Silver*

* * *

Somewhere else, a certain group of people weren't so calm at all…

-Is everything ready? Are routes 27 and 28 secured? - A deep male voice asked.

-Yes sir- A younger man with teal short hair answered; calmly he wore a black uniform with a red R in his chest.

-Excellent… what about the legendary pokémon? Athena?

-That is still not ready Mr. Sakaki… we have some trouble with them- This time the one who answered was a female with blood red hair, she had a very serious expression and wore white clothes thought they included the same red R logo.

-And why not?!

-Apologies, but you don't have to worry sir, they're still undergoing the second stage of the control process. If our estimates are correct by tomorrow night the project will be finished…- A light-blue haired man added walking up to stand beside the redhead woman, dressed similarly to her.

-Sir, excuse me but… what will happen if the Elite 4 intercepts us? - A man with purple hair asked.

The man's expression seemed to reflect some surprise, but then it was replaced with irritation –You're here to make sure that doesn't happen! You must accomplish your mission, now that we have captured the legendaries Lugia and Ho-oh we can't allow those idiots to ruin our plans!

-Of course, but even so…- The purple-haired one started again.

Suddenly a loud sound echoed in the room, very sudden and seemingly coming from afar: an explosion, and a big one.

-What the-?!- Sakaki yelled out.

-Sir!- A man with a white lab coat yelled out hoarsely, suddenly appearing in some of the room's screens. A scenery of chaos appeared behind him with lots of smoke and broken crystal –They've escaped! The legendaries have escaped!- He screamed as the screen shook and then the image got lost.

-It can't be…- The teal-haired mumbled, the other three just stared with widen eyes at their boss who had their back to them, staring at the screen that for now just showed static interference.

-Lance, Athena, Apollo, Lambda… you're the Rocket executives! ... Go do your job, I want those legendaries back- He said authoritarian as he slightly slammed his fist on the armchair.

-Yes sir! - Al four exclaimed in chorus, bowing lightly before quickly exiting the room.

Among the other rocket soldiers in the place, a redhead one stared worriedly at the whole turn of events *Things got pretty ugly here… this wasn't the plan…* He thought to himself.

* * *

-I have to admit it, this is fun… I had never flown on a Salamence before- Hikari said with a big grin sitting between the dragon's red wings while holding onto Shinji, who in turn was "guiding" the dragon's flight.

-Yeah but trust me, you can get tired after a while or get dizzy, you know, being in the same position for long- Vali commented on Haniro as the bird flew up next to them. The Staraptor didn't even need to move his wings as he just hovered peacefully thanks to the expert use of air currents.

A little ahead Esper and Egumi were flying on Akai's back as he flapped his wings more slowly than Salac, thoughtfully. Eifi flew on top of Flygon next to them, as the pokémon has received previous instructions of his trainer. They would arrive Newbark shortly, their final destination. The orange and red sunset sky made the pokémon and their riders feel a certain warmth as they thought back on all that had happened until now.

What took them by surprise though, was the sudden red brightness they saw from afar, it wasn't part of the sky's colors and calmness, it was a turbulent orange blob that didn't match the green horizon –Is that…? - Vali started.

-It's… fire! - Esper's eyes widened –No way… Akai let's go! - The other pokémon didn't even need words as they started flying faster. At the front the Charizard rushed in fast like a bullet as he descended, gradually facing the smoke and minuscule pieces of ash and burnt wood that floated and ascended around the group.

-But… what is this? How can it be? - Hikari said feeling a shiver run through her body, she held tighter on Shinji's jacket.

At the exact moment they entered the town they felt as if they had crossed an invisible door and felt a horrible sensation, a shiver and a pressure in their chests without knowing very well what caused it –Akai let's land now!- Esper ordered once she had recovered from that. She quickly glanced at the rest wondering if they had felt it too.

The Charizard, Salamence, Flygon and Staraptor all flew skillfully in between the flames that tainted the town with a red glower and hurt the eyes. They saw tons of houses burning and some others that had already been burnt down completely. From afar they saw a weak light, not a red one, but they didn't pay attention with all the destruction in front of their eyes.

Akai landed next to a pile of debris and smoke, Salac did so a Little further ahead, needing more space, Haniro descended magisterially and Flygon landed with elegance and calmness, the pokémon's feet touched the dark and burnt ground sinking their claws slightly –But… n-no… what happened to Newbark?!- Esper's voice was broken which surprised the group, but they understood it was really hard for her; this region was her home after all.

The pokémon stared around curiously and surprised, as their trainers didn't say anything and just stared at Esper –This place is deserted…- Egumi dared to say, shattering the silence.

-That's right… the people, they must be safe hiding somewhere- Shinji stated.

-The light! - Eifi exclaimed – As we arrived here I saw a weak yellow light not too far… it came from…- She started.

-It came from the lab, I saw it too- Her sister finished.

Esper didn't even raise her gaze, she just murmured to the pokémon –Let's go Akai… head to the laboratory.

-Flygon, follow us- Egumi commanded, Vali and Haniro went after them and at the end were Salac, Shinji and Hikari. They all took flight without time to waste and soon found the bright light again. As they got closer their theories were confirmed, it was Utsugi's laboratory, it had cracked dirty crystals and the surroundings all destroyed, but the building itself held strangely intact.

After staring around nervously they carefully approached the door, the pokémon were protecting their backs in a semicircle keeping an eye on every corner. Esper tried to push the door open but it was firmly closed, she sighed –They must have blocked it with something, she said stepping back.

-We need to make sure they know it's us, if we try to force in they could attack- Egumi stated, and everyone agreed.

-I think we should just knock and state who we are, I don't think there'll be any confusion or trouble, right? - Eifi mentioned.

Esper frowned decisively and knocked on the metallic door with quick consecutive knocks, voices were heard among other noises they couldn't make out very well, suddenly a man's voice called out –Who is it?

-My name is Esper Mao, I'm a trainer from here in Johto and I want to know what is going on here.

-Anyone with you? - The girl turned back to the group surrounding her and was about to answer when Shinji took the word.

-If professor Utsugi is there tell him to come, he knows us.

There was more mumbling from the inside and the girls turned to Shinji curiously, finally a lower trembling voice that was undoubtedly professor Utsugi's answered –Well, who is it?

-Professor, it's me, Esper Mao, you gave me my cyndaquil when I first became a trainer- The lavender-eyed girl stated.

-We're also Shinji Ikari and Hikari Berlitz, you should remember us, with the shiny Luxio and Chikorita- The boy continued.

-Mao, Ikari and Hikari Berlitz… of course! Come in, we'll talk inside- The professor's voice said, notably calmer. From the other side of the door the sound of furniture being dragged was heard along with squeaking and clanging of metals and other things, then the door opened –Come in, quick!

The inside was lighted up and relatively clean, as soon as they entered the people started pushing the furniture back to block the entrance. There was a lot of people inside the lab, too many perhaps, and the place looked tinier for now. The Hanaki didn't even get the chance to introduce themselves, or Egumi for that matter, though that wasn't much her style –Can someone please explain to us what the fuck is going on?- The Johto trainer said as calm as she could, but she was only answered with looks of pain and hopelessness.

-Mao, rushing to things as usual… first of all you need to calm down- The professor suggested –I would like to give a precise answer to that question but we just know that two huge creatures appeared since yesterday night and have devastated the whole place with a never-ending rage, they're worse than gyarados and much much stronger. We tried to face them but they're too strong and we were forced to retreat and hide here. We also contacted Johto's elite 4 but they seem to be unable to come aid us for now.

-They can't come help for now…? - Mao mumbled –Shitty elite 4! What could be more important than this?!- Some of the people, Shinji among them, stared at her angrily at the insult, but said nothing. Others seemed to even agree with her, this was a grave situation and they needed help, where were the so-called protectors of the region? The strongest trainers?

-We can only wait- The professor said –We've been fine and we'll continue being safe.

-But we can help! - She continued, this time referring to her, Shinji, Hikari, Egumi and the Hanaki as a collective.

-No Esper, you don't understand, this goes beyond anything you can do, way beyond – The professor tried to advise them –Trust me, we have tried, we weren't going to stay with arms tied back as they destroyed our beautiful town, but we failed. All of us – He stated half discouraged, half angry.

-I think first we need to know who did this, and then we'll have time to decide if we're useful or not- Egumi said, not able to hide her annoyance. For her, to stay there without doing anything wasn't an option and she preferred to fight, whatever it was.

-You… you didn't see them? - Someone said with a trembling voice.

-See who? Who are to blame for this?! What kind of pokémon or people could have done something like this?

-Those can't be pokémon!- A woman who was there cried out, her eyes filled with tears –No pokémon would be capable of…

-Say whatever you want, ma'am – Utsugi replied –But I know it, I saw them and they have all the physiologic characteristics of pokémon.

-What pokémon are they? - Vali asked in a calm patient way, making a gesture to Esper for her to relax.

-We don't know- He replied –But… I'd dare say their powers surpass other pokémon's by a lot, they could even be… pokémon spoken of in legends – He stated solemnly.

The group of trainers stared in surprise and even with some fear in their faces, still wondering what such beings could be, when one voice they hadn't heard in a while exclaimed – SILVER!- Everyone turned to Hikari confused by the suddenness and the word she had mentioned –It could be… you could be talking about Silver! The Lugia!

-A Lugia? - Esper stated.

-The pokémon from the whirl islands' legends that was seen not long ago in Ecruteak? - Utsugi also asked confused –What makes you think it could be the one to blame?

The girl frowned getting very serious, though her voice was a little quick and worried, if her doubts were true… -Shinji and I met a Lugia while we were heading to Ecruteak after coming from Olivine. The feather he left behind after leaving… it's been glowing red as of lately.

-That's true- Egumi said remembering it.

Shinji let out his Pikachu from his luxury ball, but much to everyone's surprise, the feather in his pendant was no longer a shiny silver, it was completely purple and let out a dark aura –What?!- The Pikachu shook the pendant off scared, taking it off quickly with help from his little paws. Utsugi took it and observed it.

-It certainly seems like a silver wing, but this coloration…- The professor Utsugi stared at it from different angles.

-Um… it wasn't like that yesterday- Hikari mentioned.

-All of this is really strange- Eifi mumbled –Not to mention creepy.

-Whatever that thing is… we're going to defeat it- Egumi declared –Open the doors!

-But you can't go face them, those things will wipe the floor with you and your pokémon will only end up hurt- One man mentioned.

-Just look at me.

-Egumi, don't be stubborn- Shinji said.

-I'd rather be that than a coward- That was enough of an answer to silence all the trainers.

Esper stood by her side –She's right, if you think I'm gonna stay here and do nothing as those things destroy my home region, you're missing a screw.

Pikachu stared to Shinji and Hikari, wondering what their choice would be.

-You can't be so impulsive though, first we should get more information on those pokémon right? - Vali asked –Like why is a Lugia attacking the region when it's a protector or why is the silver wing purple.

-And where do you think we could get information on that? We just have to risk it on an all-or-nothing.

-Maybe it'll be better if we stay here and let others handle this- Hikari mumbled unsure, all of this was… difficult to process.

-Do as you wish- Egumi left and started moving some of the furniture with Esper's help, no one else spoke.

* * *

-This is getting bothersome- A young teal-haired man commented, he was known among his companions as Lance one of the four rocket executives –I have no idea how we'll catch those things again- He mentioned lazily placing his arms behind his head.

-Especially when they're stronger than ever- The redhead, Athena, continued with a serious semblance.

-In any case, we need to do it or they'll keep destroying everything- This time it was a blue-haired man, his name was Apollo.

-Crazy pokémon…- Lambda mumbled annoyed, huffing.

The four were heading to their destination, Newbark.


	73. just when things couldn't get worse…

**71- The start of an epic battle… just when things couldn't get worse…**

The red sunset hues were present once again as the trainers went back to the desolated and burnt area once called "Newbark" searching, checking and being careful with the smoke and embers.

-Whatever it is, is not here- Egumi mentioned kicking a small pebble.

-It has to be somewhere…- Hikari stayed silent for a few seconds –I feel it again, it's gotta be close.

-Feel what?- Esper asked turning to her.

-Well… when we entered the town, I think you felt it too right? It was as if…

-As if we were filled with despair… as if we had lost all will to keep going. I thought it had been just me…- Vali added, the rest nodded.

-I think that is an indication that we're getting closer…- Shinji said.

-Are you still sure of this?- Eifi asked –I mean…- She stopped with a frozen expression just like everyone else in that very moment. They had heard it, they had all heard it clearly in their heads, a deep cold voice, a voice that instigated fear sharp as a knife.

-%You can't go back now%

They kept walking in a completely absolute silence, and it seemed as their surroundings were getting darker as they approached. The group sharpened their senses to try and find something between the smoke and flames. After a few minutes they arrived an area clean of all debris, with the ground burnt and sporting a large crater.

-Look up there!- Hikari exclaimed.

The trainers raised their eyes and inmediately saw two figures that danced in the dark red skies. They looked like birds, birds of gigantic size. One of them certainly looked like a Lugia but it was a ery deep purple color, six scales in its back and two at the tip of its tail were a dark gray, just like the details around its eyes and the spot in its stomach. Its feet had three sharp claws and the horn at the back of its head also seemed sharper, but the most impressive things were its eyes, large fierce, completely red and glowing devoid of any emotion.

-It does look like a Lugia…- Vali commented, seeing the mysteryous pokémon roaring and dancing in the air, as if celebrating the disaster it had caused.

-And it's the same color ad the feather…- Hikari said –No way… it's him, what have they done to him?

Egumi turned a little –What is the other one then?

The other pokémon was more similar to an actual bird, it's large wings were covered in two layers of feathers, a purple one and a gray one. It's large tail, spread open like a sunflower was also gray while the curled ones in it's head were a pure white. Just like the "Lugia", its eyes were red and with an eerie glow, the creature left a trail of black dust after itself.

-I think I've seen it before…- Eifi said –In a book, I mean.

-Ignore the color, it's probably not its natural color like the Lugia's- Shinji commented.

-Isn't it a Ho-oh?- Everyone turned to Esper –Not counting the color and how huge it is, I'd say it's a Ho-oh… a dark Ho-oh…

Hikari stood thoughtfully a few seconds –A Lugia and a Ho-oh… could they be Silv- She was suddenly interrupted by the same voice as before.

-%Don't say that name…%

Hikari put a hand to her head, it hurt –I-I'm sure… it's him…- She mumbled terrified, she raised her eyes once more to the pokémon –I know it's you! Why are you doing this?... Stop it, you're not like this Silver!- She exclaimed.

-%I told you not to mention that name!%- A powerful wind pushed them back with such strenght that none of them could resist it, and they all fell back.

The trainers stood up back again –That thing attacked us… that wasn't a normal wind- The brunette said.

-But… where did they come from? Why are they destroying the town? Why are they attacking?- Esper couldn't help but wonder about it all, she angry, furious even, but tried not to show it too much and despite not knowing if the creatures were really listening (or that they would answer) she satsted with a calm voice –Leave the town alone, please.

-%Why?%

-Because you've already sone a lot of damage- No one said a thing, they all just stared at the "conversation"

This time the Ho-oh had stopped her dance and approached the Lugia -%But… this is just a game, a very fun game, what's wrong humans? You don't like this game?%- The voice was equally cold and serious, but distinctiely female unlike the Lugia's.

-Whya are you doing this?!- Esper yelled angry –Whya do you attack and destroy as if you didn't care about the region you protected before?!

The Ho-oh let out a strong squawk from her grey beak and narrowed her eyes -%Silence!%- With that she shot a powerful fiery torrent, leaving a black burnt spot right where Esper was standing before she had quickly jumped to avoid.

-%If I'm the humans just see me as a toy, a being to control and bend to their will, why should they mean something else to me?%- She exclaimed with fury. Once again everyone felt a pang in their heads.

Esper gritted her teeth –I don't know where you came from or what happened to you but NOTHING gives you the right to do what you're doing, the people you're attacking is not to blame!

-%All humans are the same, the same scum, they think they're superior, but they're nothing!%

-Leave this place now!- The lavender-haired girl tossed a poké ball, from it came her loyal Espeon, who only took a few seconds to process what was going on.

-Wait, I don't know if we should fight them- Hikari said.

-What else can we do? Don't you see that if we don't defend ourselves and the region they're going to kill us?- The Johto girl stated harshly, Hikari backed off a little.

-Espe… hyperbeam!- The Espeon, completely fearless, created a large sphere of golden energy from the gem in her forehead, the attack was shot with full srenght and the giant beam of energy went towards the Ho-oh, but much to the trainer's horror the attack bounced against an invisible sphere and back to the trainers –Shit!

There was a powerful explosion as Esper shielded herself with her arms, the expansive wave shook her clothes and scattered wood chips and dust all over. Once clear she saw the group surrounded by a shield of green energy, they were fine. Psyde stood in front of the group ina defensive stance, having used protect. Apparently the brunette Hanaki had reacted quickly and that has saved them for a brutal hit –Thanks Psyde- She mentioned with a trembling voice, they were all fine but only physically, the shock that came from seeing such a powerful attack being repelled without effort was something they wouldn't forget easily.

-%Your pokémon is strong%- The creature pointed out, less surprised than serene.

-%but not enough%- The Lugia finished the sentence.

-It can't be… how could it repel an attack like that?- Esper mentioned.

Seeing the girl give no reaction Egumi pulled out her poké balls –They're not normal pokémon, we won't be ale to defeat them alone- She clarfified –Everyone release your pokémon.

Pikachu, Ro, Salac, Karuma, Noctail, Tach, Haniro, Kyrin, Flora, Dorinda, Psiana, Torrent, Lux, Jade, Nina, Shigua, Xin-shu, Maraya, Cyril, Zippy, Akai, Ringo, Luxray, Staraptor, Froslass and Infernape. All came out of their poké balls readying an impressive battalion ready to face the legendaries.

Agaiants the Ho-oh, Ringo shot a powerful flamethrower, Infernape and Tach approached with surprising speed ready to attack with a focus punch and a blaze kick correspondingly, Maraya scurried like a shadow towards her with an iron tail ready as Torrent and Ro shot a hydro pump and a leaf storm, ut all moves were easily dispelled.

Karuma and Nina shot torrents of fire, Flora whipped the energy bubble that protected the Lugia without god results. Kyrin and Shigua shot ice beams with all their might as Flygon, Akai and Salac decided on direct hits with silver wings, but nothing seemed to work, the ranged attacks bounced back and the ones that approached to attack up close ended up receiving a discharge of black and purple energy.

Zippy, Pikachu, Jade, Lux and Luxray let out a truly massive discharge of electricity, combined the attacks seemed to form the shape of a Rayquaza made of yellow and blue electricity that crashed and surrounded the Ho-oh's shield, revealing it's spherical shape, but then it dissapeared without trace other than some lingering sparks. Haniro and Staraptor attacked from away with an air slash and an ominous wind but didn't even scratch the large beasts.

Not caring about it now, or perhaps without noticing, Espe's and Psiana's psybeams combined and at the same time mixed in with Psyde's psycho-cut. Noctail and Xin-shu tried with faint attacks and Dorinda with a confuse ray but nothing worked. Attacks of all times and varieties clashed over and over again on their targets but nothing changed.

The voices of both legendaries together sounded even more chilling -%Now its our turn%- They both said.

The Ho-oh surrounded herself with a red aura and the Lugia with a blue one, in just a few seconds an inmense fire attack and a powerful white beam of energy shot towards the pokémon standing up to them, trainers included. The eeveelutions, Karuma, Pikachu and Jade rolled on the floor hurt. Flygon, Staraptor, Salac, Haniro and Akai tried to fly away to avoid but the blue-ish beam, an "aeroblast", broke apart into many smaller beams and hit them in the air. Ro, Flora, Ringo, Infernape and Tach tried to ground themselves and hold one while Nina and Dorinda shielded them from the fire attacks thanks to their "flash fire" abilities (specially protecting the grass-types) but the attacks were too strong and the pokémon ended up almost 10 meters away from their initial positions.

Zippy, Lux, Luxray, Xin-shu and Maraya dodged with great speed, though even so they were still touched by some spare flames of the Ho-oh's "sacred fire". Psyde and Froslass hid behind a wall that cumbred down from the damage and Cyril, who tried the same as the third-stage starters ended up being pushed back and slamming into Torrent.

Once again the trainers stood up, feeling worse this time, none of them had been hit directly but they had gotten a few scratches and wounds caused by the rocks and debris when falling down and pushed by the wind. Hikari and Eifi particularly, as they coughed rather violently making Shinji and Vali approach in alarm.

-I'm fine- The blue-haired girl stated.

-Sis… don't worry…- The orange-haired said as well, standing up along with the other coordinator –But… what… what are we going to do?- Her trembling voice stuttered as she looked at all the scattered pokémon, some of them standing up with difficulty.

-There is nothing you can do- A voice said suddenly, the traners looked up at the blackened sky and saw a gray helicopter. From the open door a redhead calmly peeked with a smirk –Idiots, did you think you could stand up to those two legends when they're more powerful than ever?

-Who are you?- Vali demanded inmediately, and in a blink four people with uniforms stood in front of the group of trainers.

-Allow us to introduce ourselves- The green-haired one started –We're Team Rocket's executives… my name is Lance.

-And we're here to retrieve those pokémon- A light-blue haired one continued –I'm Archer.

-You did this to them?!- Hikari yelled out without hiding her anger.

-That's right, their powers are incredible- The redhead mentioned staring at the pokémon, that for some reason had now turned back to the skies once again –But they got a little out of hand…- She turned back to the group –The name is Athena.

-But that's why we're here, to get them back to the boss and there's nothing you can do to stop us brats- The last one said chuckling –I'm known as Lambda.

The Hanaki sisters stood firm, Hikari and Shinji frowned ready to react, Esper tightened her fists and Egumi took air to say what was in everyone's minds at that moment –Whoever you are, we won't let those pokémon be used for evil purposes… even if we have to defeat you all!

* * *

-Do you think they're going to be ok?- A young boy asked among the people hiding in the lab.

-They'll be fine Taiko…- Porf Utsugi assured firmly as he closed his fist around the silver wing that now was more orless a "purple wing" –They're strong and I'm sure they can take care of themselves… we can just have faith on them and see what will happen- He said staring off to one of the dirtied windows of the lab, looking towards the sky.

Right then, much toeveryone's surprise and terror, that same window shattered in hundreds of pieces, with a loud screech, an hyperbeam had broken it and now the head of a large pokémon peeked trough the hole –The creatures have found us!- A voice exclaimed scared.

-Wait!- A voice came from outside, and when the creature lowered down a bit, a man entered trough the window with a hop. He stood up and stared at everyone with a bit of shock –Please don't be afraid, I'm sorry, it's just my Aerodactyl, I thought the place was empty- He admitted.

Utsugi recognized him inmediately –Wataru!- He exclaimed suddenly happy, everyone's faces seemed to brighten up at that, the champion of the region had arrived!

-That's right… I've been undercover for the last month in the Team Rocket headquarters and I know exactly what's going on… the plan was to release the two pokémon before something bad happened but… they escaped before I had the chance and now they're destroying everything, though it's not their fault…

-It's not their fault…?- The young professor asked confused, staring own at the colored feather.

Wataru's eyes widened –Is that… a Lugia's feather?- Utsugi just nodded –Well, I don't really know why the lad is the only place still up in the whole town but it works perfectly on our favor… we'll need the feather- He stated with a serious face.

* * *

-So then they'll be 2 on 2 battles… is we win, you'll tell us what did you do to those two pokémon and how to stop them- Esper stated firmly as she returned her last pokémon after eeryone else had returned theirs.

-And what id we win?- Athena asked not looking very happy.

-Let's keep all their pokémon…- Lambad mentioned with an evil smirk.

-Doesn't sound like a bad idea- Lance agreed.

The traners said notinga dn just formed a small circle to agree on their next course of action –Alright there's six of us and they're four… who is not going to battle?- Vali asked.

-No matter what we must win- Esper started urgently –It'll be better if just those of us who are trainers participate.

-Are you saying us coordinators are weak? Besides, I want to battle, I want to defend the town and the people- Hikari objected.

-Alright Hikari, you battle and represent coordinators… I won't do it- Eifi said with a sigh, causing everyone else to turn to her.

-But sister…

-No, it's ok Vali, though I don't agree at all with what Esper just said, my current team is not exactly the best for a battle like this… I don't know, I feel like I'll lose if I participate…- She said with a little sad smile.

-Fine…- Vali sighed, though apparently not very convinced.

-Ok, Eifi out…who else?- Egumi asked.

-We're waiting here brats… - Apollo hurried, though they ignored him.

-I won't be left out- Vali said.

-Obviously me neither…- Esper continued .Ikari and Egumi, you two have the final words.

Both trainers exchanged glances and Egumi turned back to her group –To be honest we both are invaluable forces to the team… and I don't think-

-Then I'm out- Shinji interrupted.

-But Shin- Hikari started –You're a really good trainer, you can win- She objected –Perhaps it'll be better if I'm the one left out like Esper said at first- She said looking away a little.

-No you can't… you're a good trainer too- He stated surprising her slightly with his words-I've learned a lot about you Hikari, you never give up and I know you have the potential to win, besides, coordinators have it harder than trainers, as I learned at the Ecruteak contest, right?

Hikari smiled at his words –Wow um, I… thanks…

Egumi sighed –That's it, I'm out… I'm making this deicision myself, Shinji is stronger than me and I know all four of you can defeat them… besides, Eifi and I can keep an eye on whatever is going on withthose dark pokémon…- It was obvious that they haven't forgotten yet about the two giant beasts that had flown off a little further north –No one seems to know why haven't they left Newbark yet, orattacked the lab, but we can't let out guards down… and I'm sure those rocket executives have the answers- Eifi nodded, excited about her new "mission"

-Then…- The group broke off, the four trainer partaking int he battle fixed their eyes ont he Rocket executives –We're ready!

-About time- Athen said stepping forward, taking position in the invisible field that seemed very clear to the eyes of anyone about to start a pokémon battle –I'll start- She took out a poké ball.

Before anyone else could say a word, the coordinator in the group also picked up a poké ball –I'm ready.

-Then let's see what you have little girl… I'll give you the advantage just because I'm in a god mood…- She said with that arrogant voice that's tarted to get in everyone's nerves –Come out… Murkrow!

-Murkroooooooow- The black birk squawked as he started to flap and fly around, Hikari certainly knew that species…

-This one has never lost an official _battle_ \- The blue-haired mentioned tossing the poké ball. A yellow Luxray appeared in the field, growling angrily and showing off her fangs.

-Would you look at that!... It's a different color!- Lance commented in surprise.

-It would be an excellent new pokémon for our boss…- Apollo stated.

-That's what you think… we're gonna win this, Lux!- Hikari told her pokémon.

-Luxray lux!


	74. The decisive battles

**72- When things couldn't get worse… the decisive battles**

-Let's begin this already Murkrow, use ominous wind!- The executive ordered, her pokémon didn't waste any time following the order and flapped his wings harshly, releasing a purple wind against Luxray. She clenched her fangs but didn't move.

-Lux… thunder fang- Hikari pointed at the murkrow and Lux sprang to action with electrified fangs.

-Feint attack- But the murkrow dissapeared with a quick movement and appeared once again behind Lux, hitting with her wings.

-So it's gonna be that way… shadow ball!

-Double team- The dark pokémon avoided the shadow ball creating multiple copies of himself.

-Use thunder!

-Luuuxraaaaay!- The luxray let out a powerful electrical discharge that hit all copies making them dissapear. The real murkrow, also hit by the attack, sqawked in pain. Athena looked annoyed.

-Athena stop messing around- Apollo caled out –Defeat her already.

-If that's what you want…- The redhead mumbled to herself –Aerial ace!... and use your steel wing for more power.

The black bird made his wings shine white and wth a pirouette in mid-air he flew full speed towards his opponent, Hikari smiled –Spark Lux!

-What?!- Athen aexclaimed, Lux surrounded herself with electricity and jumped to meet the murkrow in the air, the clash of both attacks caused a small burst of smoke.

-Excelent!- Vali cheered –That was well played.

-With that she may think twice before approaching now- Esper added.

Even so, both trainers knew their pokémon were still up for battle… and they were right –Use return..- Athena said angrily, trying to use all of this in her favor.

-Murkroooooow!- The pokémon extended his wings and flew at high speed against Lux, the hit he landed was fast and tremendously strong.

-Return?!- Eifi asked aloud from behind the rest of the group.

-And a pretty strong one at that…- Egumi added –Which means that Murkrow must have been with her for a long amount of time and trust her deeply.

-Come on murkrow, feint attack once more!

The murrkow got ready to attack the electrica lioness-Did you forget it?- Hikari stated confidently –Spark!

Vut Athen didn't even flinch –That's what I was expecting, dark pulse!

-Lux dodge it!- Unfortunately the dark waves were too fast and even though Lux tried to jump out of the way to avoid them they landed on her bak feet –Lux!- The gril frowned –Come on you can do it… thunder fang!

-Double team!- Lux kept going as she passed though a mere illusion, she quickly turned around but still received the next attack –Ominous wind!- All the copies flapped their wings to send Lux up in the air, though she simply twirled in the air and landed stable.

Hikari analyzed the situation a little *I should use an attack to affect them all, but if it uses fent attack and gets close…* She though to herself –Maybe… The combination could work…!- She smiled with glowing confidence –Lu, use spark and iron tail as we've practiced!

The Luxray smiled in victory and covered her whole body in electricity with the use of her spark attack, then, she extended her tail and started to swirl it around describing circles as it started glowing silvery white with an iron tail. All the electricity concentrated there, flowing to her metallic tail and a golden tornado of electric energy formed there as the Luxray kept the movement going –Ray…- She growled with a smirk seeing everyone's impressed faces.

-Now, attack!- Hikari ordered pointing forward, the Luxray quickly spun on herself and the electricity tornado detached from her tail, spinning around to destroy all the murkrow copies and damage the original one. The small dark bird suffered a powerful discharge as he spun around dizzily.

-Murkrow!- Athena exclaimed half worried and half surprised, the other executived were taken aback while the young trainers were almost sure the redhead was going to lose.

-Finish it!- Lux jumped with elegance hitting the electric tornado with the iron tail she still held, hitting murkrw in the way. Electrical sparks scattered around the area.

-Great job Hikari!- Vali exclaimed giving ehr a thumbs up in approval.

-You got the first victory- Esper added.

-That's right- Shinji nodded with a slight smile, Hikari smiled as well but redirected her attention to her opponent, who had returned her defeated pokémon.

-You could have won this one but the gae's not over yet…- She said as she pulled out a dusk bal this time –Are you ready to be defeated?- She tossed the green and black poké ball without any more words, from it came a glow that inmediately took shape, a large purple-colored cobra with colorful patterns and markings on his hood… an Arbok!

The Luxray and the arcbok crossed glares, neither of them moved and none of the trainers uttered a word until…

-Arbok, use mud shot!

-Dodge it Lux!- The Luxray was fast, she couldn't run as fast as usual being tired but still dodged and circled the other pokémon fairly easily –Now thunder fang!

Lux jumped on top of her pray from behind but Athena's serious loo did not change –That's what you think… Arbok stop her now!- In a blink, Arbok had caught Lux by rolling his whole body around her.

-Lux, get out of there with thunder!- Hikari said annoyed, Lux was honestly trying to face the cobra but he kept squeezing harder not allowing her to move and even affecting her breathing and giving her cramps.

The Luxray glared at the Arbok and Athena ordered another attack –Glare- The snake's eyes glowed red and finished inmobilizing poor Lux, not only was the attack itself scary but it also reminded her of the winged beasts that had attacked them just minuted ago –Now, poison fang!

-Lux no!- The coordinator exclaimed, but the fangs coated in purple glow had already sank in her skin.

Lux fell down gasping for air, being released from the strangling hold, she shivered lightly and closed her eyes, letting her head fall, she wasdefeated. Hikari returned her to the poké ball with a thanking expression but a sad smile –Thanks Lux, you foght really well- She put away the poké ball and took out another one, a Johto fast ball –Now is the time… Dorinda, let's win this!- She exclaimed.

The golden nine-tailed pokémon came out ot the trashed battle field, her beautiful fur seemed to be the most gorgeous thing in the landscape and her red eyes stared with attention at her opponent –Niiiine.

-That's the best you have?- Athen asked uninpressed –Poor thing, I'm afraid it won't come out very well from this battle.

-Wanna bet…?- Hikari asked jokingly as she crossed her arms –Extrasensory Dorinda.

Standing in her place calmly Dorinda's eyes shone light blue, same color that surrounded the opponent Arbok and started hurting him, squishing with an invisible force as he hissed in pain –Arbok, don't let her do that… hyperbeam!

The hyperbeam was surprisingly fast and before Dorinda could stop her attack and dodge it had exploded on her. She simply shook and stood up once more… she had taken worse hit –Now it can't attack… dig!

Dorinda went underground without caring about her beautiful and pristine golden fur at the moment –Hikari is doing very well…- Esper commented.

-She's exploiting all the weaknesses the best she can- Vali continued. At that moment they felt an air current behind the they turned and saw Egumi on top of Flygon taking the skies as Eifi climbed over Nina –Eh, where are you going?- She asked worried about her sister, she didn't know if it was a good idea to split given the circumstances.

-We're going after those thing… they got too far away for our liking- Egumi explained.

-Don't worry, if something happens we'll tell you inmediately…- Eifi assured, her sister nodded, though a glint of worry still present in her eyes.

Shinji, Esper and Vali turned back to the field to see a small explosion caused by a flamethrower and mud shots clashing in the centerfield –Dorinda, go underground once again- Hikari kept attacking with type advantage, and at the same time, avoiding other attacks.

That was of course, because she didn't expect the following… -Dumb girl… Earthquake!

Hikari's eyes widened scared –Dorinda no! Get out of there, quick!

-Tsaaaa- The arbok hit the ground harshly with his tail… the ground broke down along the field and Dorinda was suddenly expulsed from her hiding place, falling down. She tried to get up but couldn't and growled lightly.

All four executives seemed more confident now and "happy" with the course of the battle –Keep going, dark pulse.

-Dorinda… protect yourself, use will-o-wisp as couner shield!- Her trainer shouted partly annoyed and partly worried.

Still from the ground the Ninetales surrounded herself with small blue flames, creating rings around herself, when the dark pulse struck, it was simply absorbed and they turned black -Na... niiiiine... TAILS! - She raised her head and launched the attack back, mixed with her fire.

It didn't take long for the cobra to shrill in pain for his own attack and the subsequent fire that engulfed him completely, Dorinda took the opportunity to finally stand up, but only leaning on three of her four legs. It was then that Hikari noticed that she had hurt the other leg when she fell the wrong way * I must finish this already * She thought with concern and seriousness, slightly biting her lower lip.

-Oh, poor Dorinda... - Vali commented.

-Kari can win without Dorinda needing to move... but I think after this, it would be a good idea not to keep pushing it- Shinji shook his head.

-Let's see what you think of this, feint attack- The Ninetales disappeared, and as a shadow reappeared behind the Arbok, giving him a good blow with her nine tails -Don't give him time, flamethrower and swift, Come on! - The burst of fire and combined stars hit the Arbok from behind since he didn't even have time to turn around. After that attack, he could no longer stand and was left defeated.

-Perfect!- Hikari jumped and returned Dorinda to her poké ball, placing it next to her cheek –Well done Dorinda… thanks for the effort, rest now- Then she turned to Athena with an expression of victory, as the redhead stood there infuriated.

-You're going to pay for this, I swear I'm gonna- She was interrupted by her light blue-haired coworker.

-Athena, that's enough, you've already lost and that's a huge dissapointment, what a shame…- The redhead glared at him for those words and simply returned to where the other two with black uniforms stood, crossing her arms angrily –Let's see now, who will battle me?- He asked as the three trainers congratulated the coordinator.

Vali stepped forward –It's my turn now…

-Good- The executive tossed the poké ball and Vali didn't think twice to do it as well. An imponent staraptor and a fierce Houndoom appeared in the field, the forst one flying around the area and the second one letting out a chilling howl.

*Ooof… to think I was about to send out Kyrin* -Let's go Haniro, start witn a sand attack- Vali ordered quickly. Haniro flapped his wings against the ground, making a small cloud of dust, dirt and ashes rise up against the drak pokémon.

-Dodge it and use will-o-wisp- The Houndoom jumped out of the way and shot small blue fire balls towards Haniro.

-Quick, twister!- A blue-ish twister caught the fire and trapped the Houndoom on it, though the pokémon seemed to endure it well by clinging to the ground under his paws. But Valita didn't end there –Air slash!- blue "blades" of energy shot towards the opponent, destroying the twister but landing another direct hit.

However to the surprise of the group of trainers, the Houndoom seemed to be doing just fine, he just raised his scarlet gaze and didn't need much to hear the next order –Sunny day- With another howl, the limited sunlight became harsh, illuminatingt he area a lot more. Everyone squinted and Hikari even tried to shield her face with a hand –Nasty plot, now.

The dark-type hound closed his eyes a couple of seconds and opening them again he smirked with a mix of victory, evilness and mocking to the Staraptor, Vali then understood his plan –He's trying to strengthen his attack as much as he can… don't let him! Use wuick attack and aerial ace!- She exclaimed.

-She'll attack with a direct hit?- Esper asked –Not sure if she should get close.

-Remember that stapator has a very good physical attack- Shinji objected, but Apollo's next order left them paralyzed.

-Protect!

-Haniro no! Stop!- The attack was too fast and the staraptor crashed into the green shield of energy that materialized around the drak pokémon in a second.

The three executives seemed to be very confident in their team's victory and Apollo ordered the next move, that would be final –Now overheat!

-Double team!- Without being able to even figure out what was going on Haniro ignored his current state and just concentrated on creating a lot of copies of himself all over the field. Hising as one of them he could escape the massive amount of flames from the overheat, that loaded with so much power were not unlike the attack that dark Ho-oh had shot before.

The bird shook and got rid of the illusions, he flapped a couple of times and raised his head ready to keep battling. Vali looked at her pokémon, the opponent, and then noticed the sun shinning down on the field. Then, she smirked.

-With that expression I'd say she has a plan…- Hikari mumbled.

And that was exactly the thing –Let's go Haniro, fly up and use steel wing.

-Staaaar!- The staraptor took to the skies once more and then shot like a missile towards the Houndoom, his wings shinning silver.

-Houndoom, flamethrower!- Apollo ordered.

However as soon as Houndoom looked up he found the blinding sunrays reflected by the silver shine in Haniro's wings. Staraptor executed his attack perfectly, landing a hit –Quick turn around and use Brave bird!

As fast as he could, the magistral bird turned around surrounding himself with a white aura little by little. The black pokémon was still shaking a bit and even rubbed a paw on his eyes before opening them again, but it was late and he was hit –Bite!- The houndoom bit one of Haniro's wings, though the bird quickly pushed him and got away, Apollo narrowed his eyes –Flamethrower!- The fire torrent went towards the bird.

Vali breathed in and exhaled –Haniro… Giga impact!- This time Haniro glowed with golden and purle energy and charged at the opponent with his wings folded back, facing the flamethrower without a single speck of doubt.

The cerulean-haired man gritted his teeth –Giga impact you too- Everyone got ready to endure the hit, the Houndoom jumped against the Staraptor who fell down on the opponent with a swoop as always. The result of the clash of both powerful forces was an explosion, and once the field cleared, Houndoom was on the floor… just like Haniro on the other side.

Both trainers reutrned their pokémon, each one with different reactions. Then both chose their next pokémon without a single word as before, a black poké ball from Vali's side revealed her beautiful white glaceon Kyrin, while on Apollo's side, a Skuntank appeared on the field.

-That Glaceon is a different color too- Athena mumbled.

-These brats sure have some interesting pokémon… - Lambda commented.

The man wasted no time to start the battle –Skuntank use screech!- An just as the name indicates, the skunk pokémon let out a terrible screech from his mouth, which everyone reacted to by covering their ears. Kyrin lowered her ears too, grtting her teeth a little –Toxic now.

-Kyrin dodge- By the time the glaceon opened her eyes and got alert once more the purple liquid was already oming towards her, but in a surprising way she managed to jump and barely dodge it.

-Keep going with toxic.

-You keep avoiding it Kyrin- attack after attack Kyrin jumped and dodged, but the skuntank was not giving up and kept moving forward, at one point the glaceon tripped and fell on her back, being immediately covered in the sticky purple liquid –No!

-It wasn't a good idea to just keep dodging…- Hikari murmured.

Kyrin stood up and trembled a bit due to the effects of poison soaking in her skin, she then shook off the excess that had not been absorbed –We can't let that stop us, we need to win… iron tail!

The white pokémon ran up to her pponent with a glowing tail, but Apollo wouldn't make it so easy for her –Flamethrower now!- The attack was stronger than a normal one apparently… still affected by the sunny day present on the field.

Despite being surprised, Vali acted fast as it was usual on her –Kyrin use substitute!- The flamethrower came burning down on Kyrin's copy, dn when it fell down defeated it dissipated away –Come on now, signal beam!

-Glaaaace!- The glaceon appeared behidn the dark pokémon and shot a multicolored beam that landed head on -Iron tail!

-You won't be so lucky… Night slash- claws enveloped in black energy and a tail shinning silver were the attacks that clashed in the air, causing a spark of light, none of them really hurt each other and they just landed back to back –Flamethrower!

-Kyrin dodg- She stopped noticing the poison was affecting her pokémon once again –Jump quick!- The ice-type jumped letting the flamethrower run below her –Now, crystal ice shard!

-She got it!- Esper exclaimed.

Shards of ice rained down on the skunk who tried to avoid it but ended up being hit anyway. As soon as Kyrin landed Vali ordered another attack –Ice beam!

-Shadow claw- The claw surrounded by ghost energy seemed to make the ice beam bounce off, though Skuntank still received some damage regardless.

-Don't let him touch you, iron tail- The glaceon swiftly spun around making her tail clash with the enemy's claw.

-Now that you're close… flamethrower! Finish off that glaceon.

-Oh no you won't, Lyrin, your strongest attack… avalanch!

A torrent of fire was heading for Kyrin when she surrounded herself ina white aura and then created a whole mountain of snow that advanced towards the Skuntank. Both attacks crashed, both pokémon ended up hurt, the snow melted away as part of the fire broke trough and the field was left covered in snow and some small water puddles, in one of which the skuntank could be seen passed out.

Kyrin was still standing, panting on the other side of the field –Perfect!/Well done!/You did it Kyrin!- Yelled Esper smiling, Hikari giving little jumps and of course Vali raising a fist in victory.

However from the poison pokémon that had been defeated, a black and red aura manifested, which then surrounded Kyrin, the gaceon flinched a couple of seconds and then fell down defeated –No way…- Shinji mumbled.

-What happened?- Hikari asked in shock.

-Why did it have to happen…? – Esper added.

Seeing Hikari's confusion Shinji decided to explain as they saw Vali approach the battlefield to pick up Kyrin –One of Skuntank's abilities is "aftermath" in a physical attack knocks down the pokémon that has it, the opponent will lose part of it's health, which in this case was all Kyrin had left…

-No matter what that was a tie…- Apollo mumbled placing his hands in his pockets and going back to Athena and Lambda, to whom he started talking to.

-I'm next, I don't want to wait any longer to defend my region and these pokémon- Esper said with a brave spark in her eyes as she took the Hanaki's place.

-Fin, then I guess it'll be easy to defeat you- Lambda said as he prepared to release his first pokémon.


	75. ¡An unexpected evolution!

**73- The decisive battles… ¡An unexpected evolution!**

-To hell with it… no matter what they don't leave the town- Egumi mumbled as she hid alongside Eifi from the eyes of the two beasts, a bit far away Utsugi's lab still stood intact.

-They haven't approached at all…- The orange-haired one said, then she turned to her partner –Hey, what do you think of going there again to talk with professor Utsugi?

-And what for…? - The dark-haired one asked confused.

-We could tell him what's going on, and maybe he'll know a way to stop that Lugia and that Ho-oh…- She replied with conviction.

-Well… we could at least tell them everything's fine and not to worry about us- After a sigh, they both started heading to the place but didn't take long to hide again –W-what the…- The Sinnoh trainer stated surprised.

The lab was surrounded by large pokémon, the majority dragon-types, among which stood out a Dragonite, a Salamence and even an Aerodactyl –Where did those pokémon come from? - Eifi asked –Could they be from some trainers to protect the lab?

-I don't think so… in fact, I've read not long ago that, in all of Johto, the only trainer allowed to train a revived Aerodactyl is… the champion Wataru!

-Champion Wataru… you think he's here?

-Maybe… after all, this is also his home region, he's from Blackthorn, and as a champion, he should also care for the wellbeing of the whole region- Egumi said, though recalling that the same could be said about the elite 4 and yet…

-It's pretty obvious that he could help us a lot… let's go!- Eifi stood up before Egumi could say anything and ran to the lab, the red-eyes girl didn't do anything other than sigh in defeat.

* * *

The sunlight had calmed down by now, in the battlefield stood a Weezing from Lambda's side, and of course, Esper had sent out her beloved Espeon for the battle –Let's begin… Calm mind! - The Espeon closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate in strengthening her power, her forehead gem glowed.

-Sludge bomb Weezing- The purple pokémon spat a sticky dark mud against her opponent, Espe opened her eyes again but didn't move.

-Now psychic- Her trainer said equally calm, Espe's eyes shone blue as well and the sludge bombs were left stagnant in the air, being then splattered on the ground and staining the snow that now covered the area, Weezing followed them, also falling down with the psychic force.

-I was expecting you to attack with type advantage yeah, Weezing use torment!

-Weee weeing weee!- The poison-type started yelling things at the Espeon, who seemed to be angered though kept her composure.

-Do you think with that you'll be safe from psychic moves? - He seemed to ignore her –Psybeam!

-Dark pulse- Both attacks clashed in the air.

-Dig, now! - The Espeon dug among the snow and dirt, creating a hole in the field.

They had to admit it; using dig against a Weezing was not a good move –Dig? What's wrong brat? You know that won't work- He said as his pokémon floated up on the air to prove the fact.

-I'm not attacking, I'm dodging and preparing…- Right then Espe came out from a snow pile –Swift and Psybeam!- Golden stars pushed down by a multicolored ray hit the Weezing from behind, as he backed up in pain and then turned.

-Sludge bomb once more!

-Hidden power Espe- The Espeon surrounded herself with small spheres of bright energy and then tossed them against the attack, cancelling it and hitting the Weezing.

-Shock wave! - The Weezing surrounded himself with electricity and then released it as expansive waves around him.

-Dodge it, dig!

-Pi! - The Espeon went underground dodging the incoming attack.

-She's doing very well, avoiding attacks by going underground- Shinji admitted.

-That Weezing can't do a thing while she keeps that up- Vali said.

-Now, jump and use iron tail- Esper ordered, and her loyal pokémon came out of hiding once more, with her tail glowing and ready to attack.

But the attacked one was her at the next move –Dark pulse!- Without having a way to avoid the attack being so close the dark energy crashed with her and made her fall back in the snow.

-Come on Espe go, another calm mind! - Once again the Espeon sharpened her senses to try and end this battle once and for all. Lambda didn't say a thing, and neither did the rocket executives that seemed to be analyzing the whole battle.

-And now that he can attack, he doesn't…- Hikari stated.

-But he's planning something, Espe should get ready to dodge, I get the feeling he'll bounce back the attack or something- Vali said crossing her arms nervously.

But dodging was not what she had in mind –Psybeam, now! - She pointed to the opponent Weezing, the multicolored beam was shot against him, and Lambda smirked.

-Dumb girl…- He mumbled mockingly –Destiny bond!

Everyone got surprised at the name of the attack, the psybeam hit the Weezing directly as he got surrounded by a purple glow. Then he fainted and Espe followed, her eyes glowing purple and she fell down defeated. Lambda returned his pokémon without a word, seemingly proud of his victory, Esper took her pokémon in her arms not able to believe what just happened –That was a dirty trick…- She mumbled obviously angry –But now you're going to lose…- she said with so much conviction that she almost intimidated the executives, and then tossed a poké ball to the field at the same time as her opponent.

When it opened Esper's poké ball showed a kind of canine pokémon with light blue and yellow spiky fur from which sparks could clearly be seen jumping around, a terrible danger for his adversary, a pokémon similar to a giant oyster purple in color and with many spikes on the sturdy shell, a black "head" could be seen on the inside, smiling as if she couldn't believe the trainer's words –Ooff… Esper has the advantage here- Vali said.

Lambda didn't seem fazed at all by the type match-up –An electric-type pokémon has a pretty high chance of freezing up…- He said with a chuckle –Use your ice beam Cloyster!

-Zippy, you know what to do! - Esper ordered.

She hasn't even finished the sentence when the electric-type broke into a run. He moved so fast he could barely be seen, the Cloyster started shooting quick ice beams all over the place trying desperately to stop the pokémon but it was no use, as the attack didn't even touch Zippy. Finally he stopped right behind the Cloyster, skidding a bit on the snow and splashing some water –Charge beam! - And before the water pokémon could even turn he received a strong current.

-Use avalanche, now! - Once again a wave of snow was coming down on the field…

-Don't lower your guard, keep running- She ordered her pokémon, who started to run again until he was nothing more than a blue and yellow blur in different parts of the battlefield, easily dodging the attack.

-Time to stop you once and for all… spikes! - Cloyster closed her shield and started spinning over herself, scattering a bunch of sharp black spikes all over the field, Zippy suddenly stopped with a cry of pain, as he stepped on one –Now that you've stopped… use icicle crash!- The Cloyster shot a rain of ice shards that came crashing down on the fallen pokémon.

Esper huffed out and after a few consecutive hits the Manectric stood up again shakily –Rain dance! - His trainer ordered.

-We're further destroying this battlefield… earthquake, sun, avalanche, dig, rain…- Shinji mumbled, Hikari nodded though she giggled a bit.

-Are you helping me…? Cloyster use water pulse- A water sphere was shot against the Manectric as the rain seemed to enhance its power.

-You wish… Zippy light screen! - A yellow screen appeared in front of the electric dog, the water sphere simply splashed against it, leaving Manectric intact.

-Why doesn't she attack already? - Vali wondered.

-I think she wants to finish this with style- Hikari stated.

-Zippy let's keep going, use charge!- Manectric surrounded himself with electrical energy , ready to charge up his next move, that apparently would be the last one… -Thunder!

-Mineee! - The dog howled out as he released an impressive amount of electricity ready to toast his opponent.

-Cloyster endure! - The water and ice pokémon closed off her shield, which was attacked by the giant lightning bolt.

-You're just dragging along the inevitable!- Esper yelled –But no matter what this ends here now… quick attack!- With his impressive speed, Zippy was right behind his opponent in a blink, he slammed against the Cloyster and the pokémon simply fell defeated, when she opened her shell back again her eyes were all swirly and confused, totally out of battle.

The Manectric ran back up to his trainer, standing beside her as she petted him, Lambda returned his pokémon –Damnit, I wanted to use explosion- He murmured irritated. Esper smiled happy of having stopped that plan.

-There we go, there's no way you win now… we have two victories and even if you win there's a draw- The girl said returning Manectric to his poké ball.

-You think I'll stay here without a battle? - Lance said stepping up –We have a deal for you.

-Oh no! - Vali objected –We've won, you can't just try to-! - She was interrupted once again by the green-haired man, which annoyed her quite a bit.

-I said we have a deal…- He repeated in all seriousness –This last battle will decide everything.

-You can't do that- Hikari said.

-Don't you trust your friend there? - He asked mockingly –My coworkers agreeing on doing an all or nothing match as they trust I can win.

-But that's unfair, you're just doing this because you lost! - Esper said, angry that they just pretended their victories to be in vain.

-You're a bunch of cowards!

-Just tell us already how to help Silver and Gold- Hikari pressed.

-Sorry girl but we can't do that, the boss would get angry at us- Lance said shrugging –Now if you're not going to battle…

The three girls stared at Shinji, who much to their surprise was the next to speak up –I don't really mind either way, I'm sure I can win using just one pokémon- He mentioned stepping forward.

Esper made a gesture with her hands as if she wasn't really happy with this all but accepted anyway, Hikari nodded thinking Shinji would surely use Ro for this battle, Vali sighed –Fine, we'll accept the deal.

-Just one pokémon, someone's overconfident, or maybe you're underestimating me- Lance said tossing the first poké ball to the field, which was still covered in some rain. From it came a pokémon similar to a bat, purple in color with four wings that moved in full synchrony.

Hikari was surprised, as it was now usual, when Shinji took out a black luxury ball, as she knew very well which pokémon would come out of it, and with a jump the electric mouse was in the field in offensive stance, letting out sparks with his tail high up ready for anything. He was the first to move –Thunderbolt.

-Chuuu! - The electric discharge quickly shot towards the flying pokémon.

-Dodge it and poison fang- With an amazing speed, the flying pokémon dodged the attack and appeared right beside the electric mouse before he could even notice.

-Don't let him touch you, iron tail! - With a glowing tail and swiftly rolling around Pikachu hit the opponent on the side –Thunderbolt! - And this time the attack was effective.

-Confuse ray!

-Thunder punch! - Before he could execute the move Pikachu was already over Crobat hitting with a thunder punch from his right fist –Didn't I underestimate you? Weren't you going to win because this is an all or nothing?... at least try harder so it doesn't look that bad- It was not part of shinji's character to gloat or get overconfident really, but mocking an opponent trusting his victory (even more so a member of team rocket) that he could do.

-You'll see…- The rocket said angrily –Double team and air slash!- In just a blink there were many Crobat scattered around the field surrounding the poor Pikachu, each one of them shot a series of light blue energy slashes.

Despite the situation, Pikachu didn't look intimidated at all, and he made it clear after the next order was given –Dig!

-Pika! - The attacks made impact but after clearing up there was only a hole in the middle of the field, the Crobat disappeared leaving only one.

-Now doubleslap and thunder punch- Suddenly the bat pokémon felt an extra weight in his back and looking slightly back he saw the opponent Pikachu smirk at him… then he felt a furry of electric attacks raining on him without mercy.

Lance was surprised –Shook him off of you!- Despite his attempts to cling onto the Pokémon's back Pikachu was shook off with a series of sharp sudden movements –Ominous wind!- A strong purple wind shook the field, mixing in with the rain and ashes and battering Pikachu around –Steel wing- Lance was not giving him time to breathe.

The strong silver wings coated in steel along with Crobat's speed, meant bad news for the Pikachu, who got hit over and over again without being able to do anything –No, they can't start winning now- Hikari said shaking her head –Pikachu you can do it!

The trainer slightly glanced at the girl after her shout –Pikachu, volt tackle!

-That can do him damage- Vali stated.

-But it works well as a counter-shield, being surrounded by electricity the contact would be bad for Crobat- Esper mentioned, and in that moment the bat pokémon clashed with another steel wing only to received some sparks –Besides… the ominous wind and the rain…

-It works perfectly! - Hikari said recovering her smile.

Little by little the electricity was accumulating in the field and finally there was an explosion, like with the previous ones the majority looked away and covered their faces, and when they looked again, it was obvious who had won… -Pi! Pikapika!

Lance was taken aback, needing some moments to process what just happened, finally he retrieved his Crobat back into his poké ball and took out another one, but just as he was about to toss it in the field he stopped.

The rain had ceased and Pikachu was not moving, he kept his gaze up front and serious, then sighed as if he knew what was about to happen. Shinji searched something in his backpack much to everyone's curiosity and when he found it, he picked up the object and looked at the electric mouse –Pikachu… there it goes!- And tossed the item.

The executives, Esper, Valita, and mostly Hikari were shocked upon seeing what it was, a green translucid stone with many details and facets a yellow color including the shape of a lightning bolt inside. Pikachu jumped up high with the help of his tail and caught it in the air, starting to glow white immediately.

Despite knowing very well the process of evolution, a trainer can't simply turn away from a pokémon when it actually happens, and everyone's eyes were on Pikachu, who was now doubling his size. His long blocky tail became thin as a cable and much longer, with the shape of a lightning bolt at the tip, his ears split slightly and acquired a completely different shape, with a cute curl at their bottom tips. The pokémon now in front of everyone was a strong orange color with brown spots on his paws, ears and two stripes on his back, while his cheeks, end of tail and inside of the ears were now a rich yellow. His eyes were still the same though…

-Rai rai!- The rodent let out sparks from his cheeks showing off his new power, his tail started whipping around frantically, fast but with erratic movements.

Hikari had no words, she just murmured the name of the new pokémon and pulled out her pokédex, something she hadn't done in a while _"Raichu, the mouse pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu. This pokémon absorbs electric charges and holds them in the electricity pouches located at his cheeks, the more electricity his body holds, the more his ears will point upwards thanks to the stimulus the current causes on their muscles, also allowing them of executing amazing jumps. They can contain, retain and release currents of up to 100.000 volts, however, when a Raichu has too much electricity in their bodies they can turn aggressive and in order to prevent this Raichu calm down releasing the excess of power using their tails as a ground cable"_

-Did he plan this ahead? - Esper wondered out loud.

On the other side of the field there was also some surprise –Hmmm, am I wrong or is that Raichu bigger than usual?- Apollo asked looking at the mouse thoughtfully.

-I believe he is… but that doesn't mean I'll lose- Finally Lance let out his other pokémon. Similar to a lynx with pure white fur, huge claws, a sharp tail and a horn similar to a crescent shape all in a dark blue color, almost black. The Pokémon's red eyes seemed calm but also wise –Absol, use night slash!- Right at the first order of the battle Absol basically sprinted towards her opponent with the claws ready to do some damage surrounded in dark energy.

-Grass knot- Shinji stated calmly.

-What?!- Raichu's eyes glowed, from the ground came a few brilliant Green grass blades that tied up in a knot and the White pokémon stumbled and fell forward –Don't let it get to you!

-Thunder punch!- Both hits clashed on each other and held for a few moments, Raichu's tail kept moving like a crazed Arbok distracting the Absol a little, none of them backed up until their powers started mellowing and Absol jumped back putting some distance between them, Raichu had yet to move from his spot.

-Air slash! - The Absol shot a few air "blades" from his horn in a brilliant light blue color.

*Now it's where things get tricky…* The Sinnoh trainer thought –Dodge it!- Raichu growled lightly, his new strong paws making him jump up and leaving eh attack below –Iron tail- Finally stopping his erratic movements he made his tail glow white and slammed it against the Absol.

-Detect and bite- Absol's eyes shone and she jumped back avoiding the iron tail only to the sink her teeth on one of raichu'slegs.

-Thunderbolt!

-Back off!- The disaster pokémon jumped back once more when he released a strong electrical discharge, both landed on the field on all fours –Future sight!- Lance ordered and his pokémon closed his eyes readying the attack.

-No… Raichu use volt tackle- Taking the chance now that his opponent wasn't moving, Raichu launched himself against her, attacking while surrounded with electricity.

Absol roared in pain –Ice beam!

-That Absol has ice beam?!- Esper exclaimed in surprise, the answer was really clear when the cold beam of energy pushed the Raichu back a few meters, leaving him trapped but freezing his paws on the ground.

Not that the disaster pokémon was in perfect state though, as some sparks ran through her body and fur, she was paralyzed! None of them moved though they tried and just a few seconds later a beam of pink energy seemed to come out of nowhere, hitting Raichu and breaking the ice encasing his legs. Shinji huffed in annoyance at the future sight actually landing but at least Raichu was free now and he could do something –Volt tackle!

-He's going to keep using that move? - Hikari asked, but the electric pokémon didn't think twice and got surrounded by his element as he ran up to the Absol.

-Feint attack!

-Iron tail- Neither of them gave the other the upper hand in this battle of speed, as soon as the Absol appeared right behind her opponent, the Raichu slammed his steel-hard tail against her face, with the added bonus of being covered in electricity too.

Absol skidded on the snow and his opponent turned around to slam into her with the volt tackle, both pokémon were now tired – Face it Lance… you've lost- Shinji said.

-Not yet… this isn't over yet- The Green-haired man said getting more irritated by the second –Absol, air slash once more!

-Thunderbolt now! - Raichu released an electric discharge straight up to the Absol, but stopped when it clashed with the air slash that seemed to stop it in its tracks like a barrier, for a moment he got reminded of his battle against Ibuki when he was still a Pichu and put all his strength in his attack, which finally managed to reach the Absol making her yelp in pain once more.

Once the attack ended, she glared at the Raichu but her legs wobbled and gave in, finally being defeated, Raichu panted a bit and kept alert just in case, as if his rival would suddenly stand up, then he calmed down and was returned to his poké ball. The group of trainers stared at Lance as he returned his pokémon too –As we stated before… you've lost- Shinji said with a frown.

The executive mumbled something towards his poké ball and then rose up his eyes to the young trainer with a smirk –You want information? Heh… don't think we'll just blurt out everything…

-But you promised you'd-! - Hikari started

-We didn't promise anything…- Apollo cut her –In fact we shouldn't tell you about our boss' plans…- He added in a low voice.

Esper, as usual, couldn't handle this much more –Enough! Tell us already what did you do to those pokémon, why are they attacking?

-Well you see, some time ago a couple of team rocket members found that Lugia in a lake near Ecruteak, they tried to capture him and even thought their plans were frustrated, they managed to implant a small tracer on it… we were really surprised to find out he was heading to Kanto and not alone… that Ho-oh was with it. We intercepted and captured them…- Athena explained.

-After that, team rocket's scientists had a little… fun experimenting with them- Lambda said with an evil undertone in his voice –And they turned into what you see now…

-Of course all that power gout out of control- Lance continued with a sigh –But that's why we're here, we're going to capture them again and nothing is going to stop us… especially not a bunch of wannabe hero kids like you- At those words the four executives released a pokémon each. A Crawdaunt, a Nidoking, a Vileplume and a Muk appeared; the trainers backed up at the sudden turn of events and instinctively moved their hands to the poké balls.

However before anything happened, the shadow of a large flying pokémon appeared above their heads…


	76. A light of hope!

**74- An unexpected evolution… A light of hope!**

Everyone raised their gazes surprised at seeing an Aerodactyl overflying he field, the pokémon descended and the rider could be clearly seen, a redhead with dark blue clothes and a cape flowing after him, behind him was prof Utsugi also holding onto the fossil pokémon. The Aerodactyl landed and Vali was the first to exclaim the name of the newly arrived –W-wataru! It's champion Wataru!

-Yeah! Isn't it great?- Behind Aerodactyl a Flygon landed on the field, with Egumi on his back while at floor level Nina was just arriving in a rush, carrying Eifi who was the that spoke.

Wataru stared with serious eyes at the members of the Rocket, the executives looked annoyed. No one said anything for a few seconds and the stilled air was tense –No matter what you say or do- The champion started –We're here to stop you…- The he turned to the younger trainers –And you don't have to worry anymore, help will be here…- He closed his eyes and smirked slightly –Right now.

As if he had ordered an attack, a sudden cobweb shot and covered the four opposing pokémon, that were then attacked by a dark pulse, a psybeam and a rock throw which hurt them considerably. Everyone turned to see where the attacks had come from just to see four very well-know people: atop a giant Steelix's head stood a man with a muscular complex and tanned skin, dressed with loose karate pants. At the left of the large pokémon stood a man with ninja clothes, with dark hair and eyes, an Ariados standing beside him. On the other side of the Steelix and partially hidden in its shadow was the only woman of the group, with long wavy silver hair, a yellow shirt and white pants with elegant yellow heels, next to her was a man with purple hair and a mask covering his eyes, he was dressed rather elegantly with formal clothes in magenta and black. At the feet of the last two trainers stood an Espeon and Umbreon.

Both pokémon stepped forward to the front line of attack, Itsuki and Karin copied them –Don't you worry… we'll take care of them- Itsuki told Shinji, the young trainer just nodded without words –You guys go with Wataru and prof Utsugi to stop those pokémon, he spoke to the whole group.

-We're going to stop those things? We couldn't do anything before, they're too strong… you're the elite 4, why should we go? - Esper asked confused.

-Because professor Utsugi has faith on you…- Karin said with a slight smile.

-Besides, you're more people than us four, I'm sure you'll create a plan- Kyo added seriously-We'll help as soon as we finish here.

-We have no time to waste… let's go, let's find those pokémon I'll tell you all in the way there- The champion said. Vali climbed up on Nina's back, Esper released Akai and also climbed on him while Shinji and Hikari immediately got on Salac's back, the group took the skies and left. Hikari turned to see the start of a rather intense multiple battle between the elite 4 and the executives but her attention got back to Wataru as soon as he started talking –Listen carefully… I've been undercover on Team Rocket the last month after I heard they were planning something big… soon I found out they were tracking down a Lugia to capture it, I tried to trash down their plans by destroying one of their secret bases without they knowing it was me but that only set them back temporarily…. And they quickly went back to their original plans as they were the most important thing at the moment…- The redhead started calmly as they crossed the night sky, surrounded by a gloomy discouraging landscape –I tried to release them before something happened but… they escape- He sighed.

No one said anything for a few moments, the trainers just exchanged looks and even the Hanaki sisters muttered something to each other, finally Utsugi spoke –Wataru came here to try to stop them… he took a sample of the component they used to alter those pokémon and with the help of the silver feather Shinji and Hikari had we could quickly develop something that may be able to counter or revert whatever the rockets did and return them to their normal state- As he talked the pokémon landed just a few meters away from where the large beasts were.

-With the little material we had in the lab and taking in consideration the time in our hands we could only create three samples, so we only have three opportunities, we should administer at least a complete dose in each of the pokémon- Wataru said as he showed them a box, three rather large syringes were inside containing a green liquid.

-But… how are we supposed to… inject them that, if they have a shield that repels everything? - Eifi asked.

-We can't even get close- Esper added with a frown.

-That's one of the complications…- Wataru said.

-There's more?!- Hikari asked.

-Yes, you see according to Athena those pokémon are in the last stage of this "evolution" process as they call it, and if they stay like that until midnight… they'll remain like that forever, as their bodies will finish fully absorbing the components- He said with a worried tone.

Everyone quickly scattered to look for the time, be it with their pokégear, pokénav or even a watch itself-It's 9:27- Utsugi said.

-We have two hours and half… that would mean one hour and fifteen minutes for each one- Egumi mentioned.

-One hour and fifteen minutes to stop each of those legends… I think this will be practically impossible, we won't be able to do it…- Hikari mentioned afraid.

-If you think like that from the start you'll obviously fail- Shinji replied half-serious and half-annoyed, which surprised the girl –You're always very positive, you can't allow yourself to get pessimistic now- And with that he fixed his eyes on their targets –I'd say we go after the Ho-oh first, we can counter it more quickly being part fire and part flying.

-I agree- Egumi said –If I'm not mistaken we have at least seven water-type pokémon and a lot more who can help with attacks of that type.

-Besides- Vali added –Dorinda and Nina have "flash fire" and they can protect themselves and the rest.

-We'll need all of our pokémon for this…. But Espe, Kyrin, Haniro and Lux are worn out- Esper mentioned.

-That can be fixed with help from my Milotic –Egumi said, four poké balls were handed to her as she pulled out one herself –If no one has anything else to say, let's begin already, every second counts- Everyone nodded.

* * *

First they went for the large purple Ho-oh and she didn't take long to notice them –%So you've came back for more, humans…% - The voice echoed in their minds, calm and evil.

-This time we're here to defeat you- Egumi said, seconds later many pokémon of all different types and species were present in the field, thought there was a notable amount of water types.

After a battle cry like none before, the army of pokémon jumped to attack, the raised dust floated around covering everything. Raichu, Zippy and the two Luxray tackled over and over the shield protecting the pokémon with spectacular electric attacks. Riri and Maraya joined their ice beams to strengthen them and gave it all they had, making the entire force field shake. Haniro, Staraptor, Salac and Flygon clung to hit the sphere directly without rest, bravely enduring the terrible discharges. Torrent, Hikayo, Shigua, Desoto, Cyril, Milotic and Kaito attacked alternating water and ice from every possible angle, and when combined they unleashed a power so great that the rest of the pokémon had to step away. Meanwhile Nina and Dorinda spewed out flames in tandem.

The trainers could barely see the shield that protected the legendary pokémon with the amount of attacks crashing onto it without rest, and happily noticed the bubbled was shaking more and more and seemed to start breaking down –They're doing it- Vali exclaimed.

It was then when the attacked pokémon decided to defend herself more actively, and in an impressive way… all the pokémon that were clinging to the shield were shot back by a huge wave of power, and once she had a clear view of the field, she started to attack with flamethrowers and hyperbeams, that Nina and Dorinda tried to differentiate to absorb the fire attacks –%If that is all you have, you need to do better!%

-Zippy quick, rain dance! - Esper ordered, with the rain falling they could have a better chance, even if it didn't mix well with Nina and Dorinda.

-Torrent, hydro canon now! - A water sphere formed on the Empoleon's beak, which was then shot against the Ho-oh, though it simply clashed on the shield. However this didn't discourage the trainers who started to yell different orders for various water and ice attacks: ice punches, ice beams, hydro pumps, water pulses… they all attacked the shield without a second to spare, the dragons and the birds also attacked from the sky with fantastic displays of wind and dragon energy. The Ho-oh didn't even know where to attack first, as the ones flying around her were pestering her like flies and the ones on the ground either countered her attacks or avoided them.

-This is our chance- Shinji said quickly –The force field is getting weaker and she doesn't know what to do, we need to attack with everything we have now.

-Alright you heard it!- Egumi shouted at her pokémon, the Hanaki and Esper nodded, indicating their pokémon to do as the rest, and so they all continued feeding more power into their organized offensive with an extraordinary intensity, hitting the shield with their best attacks. The sky was illuminated with dozens of multicolored lights that would have left in shame even the best fireworks and the sound of the explosions was comparable to that of a war.

The Ho-oh's fire was almost null, forcing her to use other flying, psychic and even normal moves, but the army of pokémon kept playing defensively at her wind currents, enduring a bit the pain from the psychics' attacks and handling very well the hyperbeams and swift attacks.

Once again though, a wave of power, an attack they had never seen before, crashed down on the field furiously. Nina and Dorinda rolled on the ground. Kyrin, Shigua, Raichu and Riri fell back. Haniro, Salac and Staraptor fell from the skies while Flygon crashed violently against a wall. The water pokémon were sent a few meters back too and the trainers quickly ran to check on their creatures. The fire beast panted with her beak open -%I'm fed up! I'll finish with all of you! I'll destroy you!%- Se assured angrily.

A giant ball of fire formed on her beak, embers jumping out of it and then shot it towards the smallest of the pokémon in the group, much to her trainer's terror –RIRI WATCH OUT!- Hikari yelled ready to run to her.

Near the Buneary, Kyrin and Shigua shot a couple of water attacks to try and stop the fire but couldn't make it and the ball exploded in front of the bunny. Riri slowly opened her eyes, surprised of still being standing and… fully safe! When she looked up she found the answer… standing before her was none other than Raichu, with a few scratches, dirt and burnt marks, but fine. The electric mouse trembled a bit and Riri opened her mouth in shock to let out a worried yelp –Bu-bunery?!

The raichu turned slightly to her and smirked –Ray ray! Raichu chuuuu…- He stated seriously, shook a bit and then shot powerful electric discharge against the opponent, an ice beam and a hydro pump soon joined from Kyrin and Torrent, the other water and electric types also resumed their attacks and in just a few seconds the battle was at full force once more.

Riri was still petrified, still surprised by what had happened, Pikachu had evolved and now he had just protected her in the middle of the battle, standing between her and that scary attack even after all that had happened and how she had been acting lately. It seemed like he finally accepted her as a friend, he really cared about her… -Buuu…NERYYYY!- Helping the rest she shot an ice beam as well.

And then Riri started glowing white, her figure grew up and became more delicate, her ears grew large almost touching the ground, fluffy and soft like wool, when the light dispersed there stood Riri, now a slender chocolate colored bunny standing at the same height as the Raichu beside her. Her hands and feet were surrounded by the same wool-like material with a pretty cream color just like two long tufts of hair similar to feathers above her eyes. Raichu stopped his attack a moment to look at her in shock, but the bunny's determined face made him go back to reality.

Trying with all their might, the pokémon attacked with full power, they stopped for an instant, agitated and tired, trying to see over the dust clouds. Many seconds went by as the creatures recovered their breaths and then, feeling as if it was the right moment, attacked all together with a memorable roar. Hiperbeams, flamethrowers, ice beams, hydro pumps, thunders and all kinds of attacks clashed with fury at the same point of the purple bubble. Holding an attack of such proportions was leaving them exhausted, but they kept going, showing their unbreakable spirit and their strength in battle.

Three more hyperbeams joined the rain of attacks: a Dragonair, a Dragonite and an Aerodactyl, all three Wataru's, appeared over the other pokémon's heads and finally it happened, that was the limit. The energy bubble exploded with such a rumble that the whole town vibrated. Even at the lab, some parts of the roof fell down. The giant pokémon shoot back from the force, fast like a shadow, crashing into a tree and breaking it in half and finally hitting a wall and being covered by the debris.

-Safe landing…- Egumi mocked.

-We don't have time… now that she's unconscious- Wataru exclaimed, Utsugi shook off his shock and opened the box that had the cure.

-Hand it to me! - Egumi said as she extended her arm climbing in Flygon's back who was sweating tiredly. She was quickly given one of the syringes and with her dragon pokémon she got as close as possible to the legendary. Once there with a careful movement she injected the liquid into the pokémon's "shoulder" muscle, and just as quickly as they approached they put some distance back between themselves and the creature. The other trainers gave curious steps forward.

-Is it really going to work?- Hikari asked.

-I did as you said, I injected the whole thing- Egumi showed.

-It should work, maybe it'll take some time since it's the whole pokémon and not just a feather…-Utsugi said.

-But we've got no time to lose… we need to take care of the Lugia as well- Shinji said.

-Look! - Esper exclaimed, calling out everyone's attention. Some of Ho-oh's feathers were going back to their natural red color as the whole creature seemed to be shrinking back to her natural size.

-It's working! - Eifi said happily.

-Ho-oh will be fine…- Wataru said –Your pokémon are tired, but we still need to battle Lugia, in the meantime my pokémon can take their place.

-And we still have our other pokémon- Vali added.

-That Lugia shouldn't be too far, let's go Professor- Wataru said.

-Eh… y-yes- He said looking away from the Ho-oh and following the Champion.

-That was an hour of attacks, power and destruction… we still have an hour and half… -The champion muttered.

* * *

Four pokémon fell down defeated, a Gengar, a Toxicroak, a Tyranitar and a Weavile. The rocket executives stepped back impressed.

-it's over, you don't have any more pokémon, your battle ends here- Bruno said arms crossed with a Primeape punching the air energically by his side.

-Good job Salem- Karin congratulated her Houndoom with a pet –The police will be here in just a few minutes to take you away now- She smirked.

Athena growled angrily –Fine, whatever… even so you won't be able to stop those pokémon- She said returning her tyranitar.

None of the elite 4 said a word, Itsuki was the first to turn around and leave, his Girafarig followed him loyally –Let's just go already… we need to help those young trainers because this certainly won't be easy.

Kyo returned his Muk, Bruno his primeape and Karin her Houndoom to catch up to the purple-haired elite 4, leaving the confused executives behind…

-Itsuki, you really think we'll be able to do it? Wataru said that by midnight… there's only one hour left- The dark-type specialist asked.

-We need to try regardless- The poison-type master answered instead.

-Kyo is right, beside, if Wataru and Utsugi could develop a cure they we need to take the chance and we need to win.

* * *

The place looked like a sad and desolated battlefield, the gray and red hues were in tune with the destruction and loneliness in the place… hit wind blew along the dust and ashes constantly and yet it seemed like they never ended. But, was it really abandoned? No, of course not. Six Young trainers, six normal people were there, facing something far greater than them like a terrible wave from a storm coming down on a small wooden boat.

The help offered by the champion was very useful and raised their hopes a little, especially after seeing the good job with the Ho-oh, but that was the easy part…

-42 pokémon… and only Noctail is a dark type…- Shinji mumbled annoyed.

-Alright, we gotta use electric moves as much as we can- Egumi said –The champion's Pokémon will help us on the defensive side and with the final attack. Nina and Dorinda have a lot of power now with their fire which is what we wanted to achieve, the water-types are tired, they can rest and support with any ice attacks but for now-

-The fire-types will take charge! - Eifi cut with energy raising a fist.

-Psyde, Ellie and the normal-types will also defend- Vali mentioned.

-Exactly, and To, Flora and both Espeon are practically untouched- Hikari added.

-We can do this- Wataru assure approaching the group.

-Of course we can…- Shinji replied.


	77. The end of everything

**75- A light of hope… the end of everything**

Everything was quiet; there wasn't the slightest sound in the area. A gigantic winged beast with dark colors crossed the skies and looked around. Suddenly an immense amount of electricity attacked him from the back, only to clash against an invisible wall protecting him, the Lugia turned around, his furious red eyes scanned the area and found an army of Pokémon alongside 8 humans. An equal number of Pokémon stood forward having shot the electrical discharge -%You dare challenge me once again?... I thought you had learned after your pathetic last try…%- He "said" without even opening his mouth, simply flying on the tense air.

-That was just warm-up- Egumi said, trying not to sound intimidated at all.

-%Ha! And you think that was all of my potential? We're superior, you can't defeat us%- The purple Pokémon replied.

-You speak in plural? You and who else? - Esper said –That Ho-oh has been defeated, now we're coming for you! - She pointed accusatively and challenging.

The Lugia widened his eyes, then closed them, trusting that his shield would repel any attack shot against him –now! - Wataru exclaimed.

-Feint attack!- Shinji ordered, a black shadow shot towards Lugia, but just managed to clash against the shield –That didn't work, it's not a normal protect move- The boy murmured frustrated.

-Luxray, crunch! - The red-eyes girl said.

-Lux you too! - Hikari followed.

All three Pokémon bit and attacked the protect without mercy, but their attacks didn't have the slightest effect, the Lugia suddenly opened his eyes and with a psychic wave pushed all three back, the Luxray didn't receive much damage while Noctail was just fine -%I can't find her…! No way… you… you… what did you do to Gold?!%- He roared furious, as it was usual when he did that everyone put the hands to their heads in pain.

-She… she is _normal_ now- Vali replied in a low voice, putting emphasis on the word "normal" –And you're next in line!... Egumi!

The other trainer nodded and both gave orders to their staraptor –Air slash! - Both pokémon shot a bunch of air blades by flapping their wings. Far from getting intimidated, the psychic Pokémon turned around and prepared a counter attack.

However another Pokémon was getting ready in front of the group, and a storm of glowing sharp leaves shot to the common objective. Ro's leaves were so fast that to the eyes of the trainers they were just a bunch of green lights stumbling against the fore field, this time the Lugia seemed to do nothing to defend himself and just tried to quit the range of attacks.

-Why doesn't he counter the attacks? - Hikari asked.

-Don't complain, it's better this way- Eifi replied, almost sounding like she was laughing –Electric and fire type Pokémon… ATTACK NOW!- She exclaimed loudly.

From both sides of the creature came out huge amounts of fire and electricity that fully covered the protective sphere, the Pokémon were doing their best with their attacks. Flora joined Ro's leaf storm with her own multicolored magical leaves, while Flygon and Salac joined Haniro and Staraptor like before, spitting out dragonbreaths. Meanwhile Psyde, Elie and Noctail joined each one shooting an attack of their respective type. The power and amount of moves was magnificent and cause, just like before, a show of light and noise incomparable. Among roars, screeches and yells, the attacked Pokémon did nothing and just like with his Ho-oh partner, his shield seemed to be wavering.

-We're doing it! - Esper said happily –It works just like before!

As if to prove otherwise, the attacks were stopped when suddenly a giant whirlpool was created between the groups, the attacks stopped completely and the whirlpool started rolling on the field, crashing with the Pokémon on its way, leaving the floor wet and the Pokémon soaked –No! The fire-types! - Hikari exclaimed seeing as they were the next attack range.

It was then when once more Wataru's dragons reacted, this time Aerodactyl was not around and in his place stood a Salamence, which along with the Dragonair and Dragonite stood between the attack and the fire-types, shooting fierce electric attacks and dragon pulses.

Despite the water surrounding it, the Lugia could be heard roaring at the offensive, the Pokémon all exchanged looks and started attacking too: psychic moves, flying attacks, dragon, grass, ice and mostly electric attacked the tornado, that ended up coming undone. The lugia fell down hurt, but just a few seconds were enough to recover and go back to attacking –That… that worked! - Shinji said without hiding his surprise.

Then, Psiana's gem shone, something that had not happened in a while, the espeon concentrated in her premonition and once it ended she couldn't believe what she saw, she needed to act quickly! Though it would be hard to pull off… -Piiii! - She ran to the other side of the field, passing by the trainers, Ro, Flora, Psyde, Elie and Noctail, the last one staring in confusion. Finally she stopped and started talking… with none other than Espe! - Espeon peon peon piiii espe pepeon! - She seemed very serious with her words.

Espe stared at her in surprise as if she couldn't believe that her hated rival was speaking to her after all that happened between them both, but apparently they formulated a plan regardless without others really noticed, as order after order the Pokémon drilled down the Lugia's shield –Peon! - Finally espe nodded and both ran to opposite sides, Espe spoke with the electric-types while Psiana with the fire Pokémon, making them stop their attacks and explaining their plan to them.

Once all of that was done, they went back to the center and yelled out more orders for the rest of the Pokémon. The trainers, especially Hikari and Espe, were surprised to see them cooperating. Finally all attacks stopped and the two Espeon stepped up –What are they doing? - Hikari wondered.

They stared at the legendary pokémon almost mockingly and shot a pair of powerful psybeams, that pointed at one place in particular -%What is this? A weak attempt of an attack? - He asked condescending and shot a hydro pump against both Espeon.

-Watch out! - Both trainers exclaimed worriedly.

-PEON! - Both espeon shouted, and everything happened too fast, anyone who knew an electric or ice move attacked immediately and to everyone's surprise… the attacks were effective! And caused considerable damage.

The trainers turned back to the eeveelutions, who had created a couple of yellow-ish light screens in front of them, the water attack had simply crashed on them and they were fine –But Espe hasn't mastered light screen yet!- Esper said.

-Psiana didn't even know it…- Hikari said in the same tone.

-Maybe they had been trying for a while, and by joining forces they mastered it- Vali reasoned.

-But that's not important now… the Lugia! It's down!- Eifi exclaimed pointing, as the fire and dragon Pokémon gave a finishing blow and the Lugia fell down with a rumble, splashing water from his former move.

Before having time for anything else Hikari took one of the small components and ran up to the Lugia, Psiana and Flora followed her with their eyes as Lux, Dorinda, Torrent and Riri followed her with athletic jumps –G-guys…- She said as she ran –Thanks for… coming with me… and Riri… congratulations- She gave a chuckle –You look very beautiful.

-Lopu! - The bunny smiled.

The approached the sea beast *I'll get you back to normal Silver…* -I'll do it! - She said decidedly. She approached the Pokémon and carefully injected it in the center part of his wings, practically climbing on it.

As soon as she did so the Lugia widened his eyes, the pupil shrinking in a black color but immediately went back to being blood-colored, everyone noticed this –HIKARI WATCH OUT!- They all yelled, Shinji went to his Salamence.

The girl was trying to apply all the medicine, but the Lugia suddenly rose and was forced to let go of the syringe that fell down breaking into pieces. Hikari held onto the pokémon's wing the best she could, her Pokémon started shooting attacks careful not to hit their trainer until suddenly the Pokémon extended his large wings, repelling the attacks.

Hikari let go of the Pokémon inevitably, Flora's eyes widened and he ran extending her vines, Psiana did the same getting ready to use another psychic move, Dorinda and Lux ran around desperately thinking what to do, Torrent panicked for a few moments but then formed a whirlpool in her beak and Riri did nothing else other than watch worried and desperate like her four-legged companions, wanting to help.

But it was none of them who saved the poor coordinator on her fall. Hikari yelled as she fell with her eyes shut close and getting ready for any hit, but it was Salamence who intercepted her fall, the dragon wobbled a bit in the air and flapped several times before stabilizing again. Hikari opened her eyes and found herself on Salac's back, being held by Shinji as to not fall –Are you ok? - The young trainer asked.

She scooted closer not to fall, while Salac twirled in the air to avoid a hyperbeam –Shinji…. T-thanks…- She mumbled as she hugged him scared.

-"I'll never allow anything bad to happen to you, never"- She said –You remember that early morning, at the border of the lake outside of the Blackthorn pokémon center?

Hikari stared at him in surprise, and that early morning at the border of the brilliant lake still with a few stars in the sky seemed to paint itself in front of her eyes, like a beautiful mosaic –Y-yes… of course- She mumbled again.

-I said I'd protect you, now is time to make that promise count- And he smiled.

The psychic Pokémon was now shooting giant water spheres to each one of the Pokémon that had attacked him, one of them exploded over Lux who was caught by surprise, and the Luxray fell without standing back up, a few meters back Luxray suffered the same fate. Flygon attacked with a dragon breath and a quick "ancientpower" from the giant Pokémon made him pay his insolence, taking him down from the skies. After that he planned to attack Salac, but a powerful overheat attack stopped him, Karuma was protecting them, Akai joined him from afar after a while, but an hydro pump also knocked them down –No way!- Eifi exclaimed.

-Our Pokémon are in their limits, they're tired after so much fighting and are starting to faint weakened- Egumi answered.

-We need to attack with everything we've got- Vali said –Once and for all…

-That's what those Espeon tried to tell us- Wataru said –The creature can't attack and keep the defenses up at the same time, when he counters the defense disappears, that's when we have to attack.

-Of course! - Eifi said –That's why when they attacked from at least two different angles he didn't attack too, he just stood there taking the attacks.

Salac landed along his trainer and Hikari who were just fine, and then took to the skies again to help Noctail and Zippy, who shot concentrated attacks. The dark creature attacked with iron tail against the ground, which made the whole place tremble and the floor break down with small fissures. Noctail and Zippy, among others, fell down destabilized, the Manectric tried to run to avoid the following attack but as soon as he jumped the attack hit his back legs, the electric dog scrapped on the ground and didn't move from there.

It was then when the trainers decided to make the Pokémon join forces, the eeveelutions, as always, were facing the enemy all together, alternating between shadow balls and attacks of their own types. Ro and Flora attacked with leaves while Infernape and Tach risked everything with powerful hits against the weakening shield, and the water Pokémon all came out to the field to attack like an impenetrable wall of nature's strongest element.

The battle became even fiercer than before, as incredible as that sounded. Staraptor and Haniro shot like bullet with a couple of "Brave birds", Tati who had also taken a very small part in battle also readied a shadow ball over her head, but was so weak that she didn't seem to have the strength to shoot it, it was then when Psyde appeared from behind and with a punch of his right arm she shook a psico-cut in the shadow ball that shoot to the shield letting out blue sparks and an impressive speed. When the defending Pokémon attacked with another hyperbeam, he felt a mortal ice attack cursing through his body, and then he noticed what was going on: the water and ice Pokémon were holding onto attacking, and when he wanted to expulse them with his powers some vines pulled at his tail with insistence as a solar beam exploded against him, Flora was standing firmly in his place with all four legs grounded.

The champion's dragons were ready to attack and all together used their amazing prowess putting together attacks of all types. The bird duo, Jade, Xin-shu and even Tati and Flora fell down defeated. The group was starting to get worried.

Nina and Dorinda joined their last fire attacks, putting all their souls in them, the fire torrents were marvelous and surrounded the Lugia who was busy dealing with Elie, but after such an uninterrupted attack with strength like that, both lost consciousness, the effort had been excessive.

Salac intercepted the Lugia, which made the monster stop in his tracks and turn to the dragon, who received such a hit that he crashed on the ground leaving fissures on the floor. Salac fell not to wake up again for the time being, but that little distraction was enough for the water Pokémon to shoot another offense.

%You're not going to defeat me!... I'm not going to let you… I've already told you… I'LL DEFEAT YOU!%- And as if invoked by that phrase, an impressive psychic attack pushed back all Pokémon again, they were already used to such offensive but they were tired and a bunch of them fell defeated, among them both espeon, Elie, Hikayo, Milotic, Kaito and Desoto.

-We can't give up…- Esper said standing up, just like the rest.

Hikari seemed about to say something, but she coughed and Vali spoke instead –Remember the ice path, when we faced those sneasel…

-But we didn't manage to beat them- Her sister murmured.

-But we didn't give up…

-I gotta admit that Egumi's words at the lab surprised me- Shinji said this time –Better stubborn than cowards… now we need to show our value… Noctail dark pulse!

-Shigua hydro pump!- Both eeveelutions joined their last breaths in that double attack, that for the first time landed on the giant pokémon's face rather than the shield, then they fell defeated, proud and with honor.

-Where is his protection?!- Esper asked.

-He doesn't have enough strength to use it anymore… now it's time…- Wataru said –Dragonite, Salamence, Dragonair, Aerodactyl- His four Pokémon flew up to their common objective.

-Kyrin… take the chance and jump over Dragonite! - Vali said with confidence, her glaceon obeyed and when the orange dragon came close she jumped on his back skillfully.

The Lugia attacked with a magnificent dragon pulse, which easily put out Cyril, Froslass and Psyde who attacked him. The attack was also meant for Raichu who tried to defend himself with his always useful tail, but before his small brilliant eyes, Riri jumped in front of him receiving the attack and falling down a few meters away after rolling in the floor –RIRI!- Hikari yelled.

The electric mouse turned to the inert lopunny, in just a few seconds, his rage couldn't be contained… tens thousands of volts accumulated on his cheeks and tail, ready to land the decisive blow.

All four dragons surrounded the Lugia –Hyperbeam!- Their strongest attack, that had been used multiple times during the battle, didn't seem to lose any power and four energy beams his the pokémon effectively.

-Now Kyrin… Avalanche! - The glaceon jumped from the orange dragon's back and once in the air she released her strongest ice move.

Meanwhile Raichu jumped with help of his tail and shot a monstrous electrical discharge using even the last drop of energy he had, then the glaceon and the raichu fell down to the ground, though before hitting floor Dragonair and Aerodactyl caught them, being hit by an aeroblast shot by the Lugia, Salamence also seemed to have given his all, and fell down next to Salac.

The giant pokémon stayed in the ground, but nobody approached as they could hear his voice in their minds, he was still conscious and it was dangerous to get close. Away from the field stood Utsugi, who had only seen the battle without participating at all -11:50…- He mumbled lowly.

%Why do you do it? Why?!%- He asked angrily -%Why do you stand up and endure after everything?! Why don't you just fall defeated?! Why do you keep fighting and protecting one another?! Why don't you seem to care risking your life for someone else?!% - Everyone heard clearly.

-You can't understand it…- Wataru said –Those feelings are unknown to you… because you're still under the effects of what team rocket did to you, the only thing you feel right now is hate, the spite, the fear…- The champion stated seriously.

-But… is not too late- Hikari said with a small smile –It's still possible, you can still go back to normal… if you let us help you… Silver…

-%Silence! I'm never going to be defeated by a handful of lowly humans like you!% He yelled out, and like the legendary Pokémon he is, he rose back to the skies, his eyes irradiated a brilliant red glow. His aura, usually purple, turned red as well, and burned with a strength they had never seen. The monster irradiated power from all his body and was ready to use it all to get rid of the trainers. He put his wings together in front of him, creating a giant sphere of energy between them, it was clear that it was a finishing attack. All sound stopped, leaving the place in the most perfect and overwhelming silence. The fear came up next, a fear that pressed on their chests against their very souls. But that didn't stop them, not this time.

-Our only chance to attack will be when he attacks himself… the champion said. Despite his strong serious façade and not showing it, he also felt that overwhelming fear seeing the creature.

-Are you suggesting that we need to wait until that thing attacks us? - Eifi asked scared.

-That's crazy; he'll kill us before we can do anything! - Hikari interjected.

-What other option do we have? - Shinji said, fixing his eyes on the Lugia's wings, where an enormous amount of energy was already reunited.

-We need to attack with everything we've got in that moment… it's our only chance…- Egumi said.

-Then so be it…- Esper mentioned.

All seven stood in full attention, with their seven loyal Pokémon in front of them forming a last barrier ready to attack until they passed out.

Shinji and Ro, Hikari and Torrent, Valita and Tach, Eifi and Maraya, Esper and Ringo, Egumi and Infernape, and finally Wataru and his Dragonite. They didn't look at each other; everyone had their eyes fixed on the white energy ball in front of the opponent, who still had furious red eyes.

-ATTACK!- All seven trainers yelled, and their beasts roared like never before, breaking the unnatural silence.

Maraya opened her mouth and charged the biggest hyperbeam of her life, Dragonite did just the same, Ro was surrounded with a green aura about to use Frenzy plant, Torrent also charged his ultimate move with a blue glow surrounding him, he was going to use the strongest hydro canon he could, Infernape, Tach and Ringo simply inhaled and got ready to melt everything in front of them with their powerful flames.

The Lugia tossed the ball of light…

Less than a second later all seven Pokémon shot, spat and tossed their attacks with even the last drop of energy that was left in their spirits. The combined techniques generated a power that was out of this world, and crashed with all strength against the blinding ball of light. The ground trembled and broke apart; the trainers all looked away from the bright lights and covered their faces. Everything rested on the fact that their Pokémon would be able to hold onto that mortal light.

And then, there was blinding light, nothing could be seen just a sharp noise and an explosion, no doubt the strongest one they've seen in their lives. Then the expansive wave hit them and everything turned black…


	78. The end of an epic battle

**76- Well deserved victory… The end of an epic battle**

A loud buzzing was heard, causing a sharp pain in her head but that didn't stop her. She slowly recovered all the other senses and opened her eyes. The blue sky was all she could she, calm and serene as she remembered it.

Hikari sat up the best she could, it was then when she noticed she had been resting against her traveling partner, both lying in the rocky ground where the cruel battle had taken place. A wave of worry washed over her and she ignored everything else –Shinji! ...Shinji are you alright? Shinji…

%Calm down, he's fine% She heard a calm and vaguely familiar voice in her head, she turned and much to her surprise there was Silver lying next to them, with the same elegance as a swan like the first time she saw him, back in his normal size with a pearly white coat.

-Silver…- She mumbled simply.

%Hello… miss Hikari% He replied courtly, lowering his head slightly.

-Y-You're back! You're back to normal! - She cheered as she caressed the pokémon's forehead.

%Of course… thanks to all of you…% At that moment the purple-haired boy also started waking up.

A sharp pain hit him, but he sat up, rubbing his sore arms a little –Augh… damnit…

Hikari's blue eyes lightened up –Shinji! - She exclaimed once more hugging him –You're alright…

The boy didn't even know how to react at that and just blinked in surprise at the sudden gesture, Silver chuckled lightly and Shinji just turned to the legendary in shock, with a slight pink hue in his cheeks. Once the blue-haired girl let him go he decided to ask as well –What about you?

-I'm fine, but everything hurts a little bit…- She replied grimacing at the last part –But… Silver, how did this happen? - She asked.

%Don't worry about that now… just look around% And when they did so, they noticed the whole town was now clearer and lighter and overall… peaceful.

Not too far from there was Gold the Ho-oh, completely back to normal like him and guarding over the Hanaki sisters, Esper and Egumi. Even further away near the lab's entrance they could barely distinguish the silhouettes of the elite 4, Utsugi and Wataru –And now…- Hikari tried to stand up but her face immediately reflected pain and she fell back on her knees.

%Miss Hikari!% The Lugia exclaimed worried, it was then that he called out the attention of the group from afar.

The adults approached rather quickly and Itsuki helped the girl and his son stand up –Easy, don't push it- He commented –Professor Utsugi… now that they're awake I think it's better if we take them to the closest medical center- He stated serious.

-Itsuki, your pokémon haven't fully recovered, you think they're good enough to teleport you all? - Utsugi asked worried.

-Don't worry, my Gardevoir feels just fine by now and I trust her- The purple-haired said, helping Hikari stand.

-Good- Wataru just nodded, and then they saw Ho-oh calling them as well –It seems like the other young trainers are also waking up.

Itsuki stole a quick glance to his right and sighed –I'll be back quick then- And released his Gardevoir –Get us out of here, to Cherrygrove.

* * *

...

* * *

-Come on now young trainers, don't push yourselves! - A pink-haired woman warned a couple of trainers from the back doors of the pokémon center.

A redhead turned to her –Calm down nurse Joy, we're completely healed… you said it yourself! - She replied simply. The battle she was having stopped completely and her opponent Shinji, also turned to the pink-haired nurse.

Said woman sighed in defeat –Even so, you shouldn't overwork yourselves or your pokémon and rest. Ever since I told you that three days ago you have been training non-stop, you're gonna get fatigued again- She frowned at that last part –Besides, remember what I said about…- And now it was Egumi's turn to let out a deep sigh, as she knew she was in for a long reprimand about health's care. Her pokémon, knowing the same thing, forgot about the battle, Luxray started licking her paws to clean her face while Flygon landed and rested his wings. At the other side of the field Shinji shook his head and silently retired from the field, Noctail and Raichu stared at him and followed their trainer.

Entering the pokémon center he saw Hikari alongside Riri, Psiana and Dorinda, tasting and putting away some poffin of different colors –Hmm… hi Shinji- She greeted casually without looking away from the task at hand.

-What are you doing? - He asked sitting next to her. Raichu on the other hand didn't waste time picking one of the poffin to eat it in two big bites, Noctail climbed on the seat next to Psiana who licked his cheek affectionately while Dorinda was lying under the table lazily.

-Getting ready…- The blue-haired girl replied –We've been here for a month and I've used that time well. I've prepared an appeal combo for each of my pokémon and I even have a couple of double appeal combos… I'm ready for anything the Grand Festival can toss at me. Besides, I made a lot of poffin with all the berries I have since I was running out – She commented.

-One month… and even so it still feels as if we fought Silver just yesterday, Right?- Shinji said –I don't see why we needed that much time to "recover" though –He mumbled annoyed –I think the worst one had been Valita Hanaki, who broke her left leg.

-Yeah, the champion carried her while your dad and the other elite helped her sister, Esper and Egumi, remember?- Hikari said giggling –But she wasn't the only one, to be honest no one came out of that unharmed… you ended up having a couple of broken ribs, didn't you?

-Bah… don't even mention it- He looked away – I should remind you that your fall and that crash landing on Salac ended up causing some damage on your arm…

Hikari sighed –Yes… and even though mom was hysterics and crying worried at first, now I'm better. We all are- She added smiling, then she noticed Raichu's chocolate paw about to pick a golden poffin with green sprinkles on it –No Raichu, not that one!- She took it and gave her another one, also golden but without the green touch.

Raichu stared at her not understanding the difference very well and Riri stood next to her to share –Lopu! - And both smiled.

-That's a salac berry poffin, they're pretty are and I couldn't make many so I'm saving them just for Salac- Hikari explained with a nervous smile –By the way… I haven't named Raichu yet- She said with a nostalgic tone that got the attention of all pokémon and Shinji –Shinji… you said I could name him better once he had evolved, and I haven't done it yet –She stared at the Raichu –You moved amazingly in battle, even when you had just evolved. Thanks to you Riri evolved too and… you both protected each other in battle, you really have gotten close, huh? - She smiled at both pokémon.

Riri blushed slightly and covered her face with one of her fluffy ears, Raichu on the other hand looked away nervously, also with a slight blush. Psiana and Noctail shared a look and smiled.

-Well, about that…- Shinji started –I had told Raichu I would probably evolve him in a battle, be it a practice one or a more serious one, and that I wouldn't stop for him…- He said seriously –I said the hardest thing upon evolving would be his new weight and size to move, specially his tail which is extremely different to a Pikachu's, so the moment he evolved he had to start moving his tail.

-I see!- Hikari exclaimed suddenly, Dorinda opened one eye to stare at her trainer –That's why… that's why during the battle against Lance, Raichu wouldn't stop moving his tail around lashing.

The trainer nodded –That's right, I gave him some time without moving but then he had to start dodging, jumping and even attacking with his tail… he did so very well, even being slightly bigger than a normal Raichu.

-Well…- Hikari said as she finished putting away the poffin –Whatever happened, the important thing is what's happening now, and I've decided… Raichu's name will be "Ryu"- She stated.

-Ryu? - The trainer repeated, Raichu looked up with a confused face, as if thinking deeply on the name before deciding if he liked it.

-I'm thinking on that one because it's got letters from his name like "Salac" in "Salamence" and "Lux" in "Luxray"

-Raichu isn't written with y though- He replied raising an eyebrow.

-I know- She continued –That's why it's also similar to Riri's name –She pointed out –"Riri" came from the last syllable in "Buneary" though I changed the "y" for an "i", now I do the same switching the "I" for a "y" I don't know I like it- She smiled.

-Rairai! - The mouse raised his paws happily agreeing.

-Tomorrow we'll continue our journey, we've had enough here…- Shinji said.

-Yep, one month for us is more than enough, and I'm very glad the pokémon have fully recovered as well… it's great that none of them got grave injuries, I was worried about Karuma, Psiana, Riri and… Ryu- She mentioned the Raichu's new name with emphasis –And as soon as they were back on their feet they started training again, specially Ryu, he sure is similar to you sometimes, isn't he?- She side-glanced at the boy.

-I don't think so- He said careless.

-Weeeeell… there's nothing wrong with that.

-Didn't you say you didn't like my attitude? - He asked casually, but Hikari took the question very personal and serious.

-W-well… you're you- She replied simply.

-And what does that mean? - Now it was his turn to look at her, but she didn't turn, simply fixating her gaze on Dorinda.

-Well… everyone is different in their own way, and I think each person should be loyal to themselves acting along their own ideas and thoughts- She closed her eyes –As long as it has nothing to do with mistreating pokémon- She quickly glared at him –It's all fine by me…

-So you like the way I am…- He summarized.

-I like you just the way you are right now- She assured with a smile, turning to him –I know I've said this before I'm sure, but I'll say it again: Is like you said yourself time ago when we first started traveling together around Johto, "I just need to get used to you, you're not so bad once people get to know you"… now being irritating and indifferent is something that will never change though- She said playfully –But someone told me once "You're yourself and that's wonderful"- She finished, getting closer with a smile –Don't you think so too?- And she then leaned and gave a quick kiss on his cheek. Riri giggled like a little girl while Ryu stared at both with a smile.

There was a slight silence as Hikari keep herself occupied putting away the poffin and other things she had used to cook. None of them said anything for almost a solid minute *What did I just do…?* the girl asked herself somewhat embarrassed. She hoped he didn't take it badly.

-Who told you that? – He asked suddenly.

-…Well… my mom- She replied still in the same state.

A smirk formed in his face –Well… your mom has also mentioned that your little "no need to worry" catchphrase is very unlucky…- He commented.

-Shinji… don't ruin the moment please…- Hikari sighed.

-I'm not ruining anything, I'm trying to relax things, you're nervous and your face is red as a charme-

-D-Don't say a word!- She turned even redder, shot up picking her things and scurried away –I'm going to put these away and f-finish packing up!- She declared before leaving.

He simply stared at the hallway in the direction she left, stood up and the pokémon followed him, Dorinda stretching after her rest, Psiana and Noctail climbing down from the seat. Shinji put his hands in his pockets –Hn… I also like you just the way you are Hikari- He said turning with a slight smile in his face.

* * *

The next morning it was March 10th, it was time to continue traveling…

All six trainers stood together outside the pokémon center forming a circle, backpacks ready. The bird pokémon were singing beautifully that morning.

Egumi was the first to speak –Well What's your plan now? I'll go straight to Silver town to get ready for the Silver conference.

-Me too but I'll go at my own pace thank you…- Esper stated.

-My sis and I are also going to Silver town, but we're heading to the Grand Festival first…- Vali said.

-That's right… and I'll be waiting for you there, Hikari- Eifi said challenging.

-Of course- The other coordinator said –But first Shinji and I will be heading to the Indigo Plateau to the Kanto Grand Festival.

-Really now? - The orange-haired girl asked changing her expression –Why is that?

-Two of my best friend would be participating… and since it'll be a month before Johto's own Grand Festival I thought on going to support them… besides it could be a great inspiration- She said.

-She's right…- Vali mumbled.

-But… eventually we'll all meet at the league- Esper said placing her hands on her hips.

-Know something? I think this whole deal with… Newbark, has changed us a bit- The Sinnoh girl said.

-You only say that because my sister and Esper made a truce… just like her Espeon and yours- Vali said.

-And I hope you stay like that…- Egumi said crossing her arms.

-Hey Shinji… what happened with the Lugia feather your Pikachu had? - Eifi asked.

-It went back to normal and it's right here- The whole group turned to see the 4 elite and champion approaching. Karin held the small silver feather in her palm and handed it to Shinji –Professor Utsugi said he didn't need it anymore and since it belongs to you, you should have it back.

-From the three medicine samples just one was left intact, professor Utsugi is going to guard it and study it better just in case something else happens… though let's hope not- Bruno said.

-And we haven't gotten any new information on team rocket after arresting those four executives… that's a relief- Wataru mentioned.

-But… if the last one wasn't used, then how come Silver went back to normal?

-We really don't know… but we believe that he used all his strength in that last move and that debilitated him, allowing the cure Hikari injected to have a better effect- Kyo said.

-In any case -The silver-haired elite spoke again –It was all thanks to you… you're really strong.

-Yes, and you also showed a lot of courage- Kyo nodded.

-That was certainly a memorable battle- Bruno added.

-One that we surely won't forget- Hikari said.

-You worked all together and defeated two pokémon whose power would scare anyone- Itsuki said, and turned to Shinji –I'm very proud- He mentioned with a small smirk which the boy copied.

-Your pokémon fought bravely and it's obvious they trust and love you all a lot, apart from the fact that they're exceptionally well trained- Wataru said –Thank you all.

Valita took air and shook her head –No, thank you, champion Wataru- She smiled –It's clear that without your help we wouldn't have done this… and personally- She started with a slight blush –Thanks for having brought me safely when I couldn't walk- She admitted –You really are the best- And then she hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek surprising everyone slightly. The dragon master smiled kindly as Eifi giggled under her breath.

-Well, we just have one more thing to say- Itsuki started.

-Good luck on whatever you do from now on- The five adults said.

-Thank you very much- The trainers said… and so they continued their journeys.

* * *

Egumi stared at the horizon, there was a long way ahead of her to Silver town, even more now that she was in Cherrygrove, but she sighed and tossed her backpack over her shoulder –I'm not a trainer for nothing- She stated with decisiveness, and started walking to her destination.

* * *

-Now then, it's obvious I should head for the border between Kanto and Johto, near the Tohjo falls- Esper said to herself –For that I have to head to Newbark and for that…- She checked the map –I should cross the Illusion forest… not again- She complained and seemed to think on it a little before frowning with resolution –Well, I'll simply fly over Akai that part…

* * *

-So tell me sis- Eifi started with a sing-song voice –Did you ask Wataru his autograph as a good fan?

-Autograph? - She joked –Arceus I managed to give him a kiss on the cheek! - She placed a hand on her heart.

Eifi laughed heartily –I'm sure that's worth a lot more.

* * *

-Oh for Cresselia's sake…- Hikari complained –I don't want to cross Illusion forest once more…. And back to Newbark- She pouted.

-Now don't complain Hikari- The boy beside her replied shaking his head.

%If you want to I can take you to the Tohjo falls… I'm heading that way!% A pokémon's shadow covered them from the sky and both looked up.

-Silver you're still here? - Hikari asked surprised.

%I still feel guilty over what happened% The Lugia declared %And wanted to make sure everyone recovered completely and kept traveling safely%

-It's aright… everyone knows it wasn't your fault- Shinji said –You legendaries sure have to be careful.

%That's right…% The huff he let out sounded like a defeated sigh. He landed and crouched down, folding back the blue scales in his back %Get on… it's the least I can do%

-Thank you Silver- Hikari said patting him –This is awesome! - She exclaimed climbing on the pokémon's back.

-Try not to fall- Shinji joked.

-That's fine, I know that if I did you'd help me again… right? - And she smiled.

He said nothing and just climbed on the Lugia's back.

" _I'll never allow anything bad happen to you, never"_

Silver extended his wings –Let's go! To the Tohjo falls!- Hikari exclaimed excitedly.


	79. Out of Johto and Inside Kanto!

**77- Out of Johto and Inside Kanto!**

It was getting dark, the trip was light as their surroundings and the visible Pokémon slowly changed. They hadn't taken that much to arrive their destination and the Tohjo falls cave stood before them.

Silver landed and lowered his wings -%It's late already, but we're here…%- He said with a sigh.

-This is the entrance to the Tohjo falls, no doubt about it. Come on let's go inside- Shinji said.

The inside was like any other cave they had been in, dark and humid though with some slight differences such as the roof, where hundreds of stalactites of all sizes hung from over 50 meters above.

-It's huge!- Hikari exclaimed raising her eyes to a huge waterfall, the water crashed down furiously on the rocks that surrounded the lake, the foam was white and abundant giving it a beautifully natural touch.

-This is the heart of the Tohjo falls; we have to cross it to get to the other side- Shinji said.

-Ehhh? We need to cross that?

-In any case it'll be climb over that waterfall and go east a few kilometers before coming down from the other waterfall… but we can simply cross over flying.

-Ahh…- The girl sighed relieved –However it'll be good to stay here for the night, I mean… out there there's the sea and…

-Of course- He answered, and as usual things were ready in just a few minutes.

Outside, Silver was also getting ready to sleep. He was looking up at the moon attentively; just a few days ago it had been full. Hikari appeared to make him company –Hi Silver…- She smiled.

-%Miss Hikari…%- He murmured simply, a bit surprised -%shouldn't you go to sleep%- He asked subtlety.

-It's still early for that…- This time the one who spoke was Shinji, who also approached and both sat beside the Lugia.

-Isn't the moon beautiful?- The girl asked in a low voice –And the falls are too, this place is a really good point to be the regional limit between Kanto and Johto.

-%Yes%- Silver commented -%That's why Suicune likes this area so much%

-Suicune? Does it live around here?

-Silver shook his head at the trainer's question -%No… like Raikou and Entei she's constantly roaming the entire region, but she likes coming here a lot… and I'll tell you a secret%- He started playfully -%She said she wanted to have an egg here once%- And he laughed lightly.

A few minutes went by and Hikari spoke again –And where will you go now?

-%Oh… well, I need to go to the orange islands%

-Orange islands?

-%Or orange archipelago whichever you prefer to call it%

-It's an island archipelago found south to Kanto- Shinji said, Hikari nodded understanding.

-%My parents should be there… specifically in Shamouti island… I just hope Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres aren't there, or at least the last two, they never stop fightning%- He shook his head.

-It sounds like you know the other legendaries pretty well- Hikari said sweatdropping, hearing Silver talk about them as if they were their closest friends.

-%Just some of them, but sure… what's more, you're headed to the Indigo plateau right? Well… I'll tell you a little secret, on the way there there's a few hot springs where many Pokémon go to rest a while… sometimes Entei goes there, though he doesn't stay for too long since Kanto is not his territory%

-Hot springs!- Hikari exclaimed –We'll definitely have to stop by a couple of hours- She decided grinning and twirling her fingers, Shinji rolled his eyes.

-Well, it'll take us a few days to get to the Indigo Plateau… when did you say the Grand festival was?

-It starts on April 5, there's still like… - She started counting in her head -26 days left still- She said finally –It's a month before the Kanto League.

-The Indigo conference? Many trainers will be getting ready even a month ahead, I could have some good practice battles- The boy mentioned.

%I'm sure of it young master%- The Lugia assured smiling amusedly hearing the two trainers.

-Hey Silver, I couldn't help but notice… are you using honorifics on us?

-%Well, yeah%- The white Pokémon said calmly -%After all you've earned my respect and thanks after all that happened back there in Newbark%

-But that's in the past now…- The girl said hugging her knees –Specially because it's been a month since then- She sighed –Shin?- She started turning to the boy and calling him like she hadn't in a while –How long has it been since we started traveling together?- She asked as if she herself was trying to count the time.

-If you want to know the exact date ask Reiji- He said rolling his eyes, the girl laughed –But I'd say around 4 months.

-It feels like much longer- She pouted. There was another moment of silence in which only the sound of water splashing down rocks could be heard, along with the sounds of noctowl in the night as they stared up at the thousands of sparkling stars in the sky.

Hikari yawned after a while -%Miss Hikari you should go to sleep… and you too young master Shinji%- The lugia mentioned.

-You're right Silver…- The girl said, standing up –Good night.

-%Sleep well%- The Lugia said with a smile, Hikari tossed one last glance at him and then went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the sun was already out but few sunrays filtered inside the cave. Outside, near the ocean's edge, Silver yawned and stretched his wings getting ready for a long trip. Inside the Tohjo falls cave, Hikari had just woken up and was fixing her hair as every time she slept in outside it ended up looking like a Jolteon's fur. Shinji was at the entrance, waiting for her and staring at the lugia.

-%Well, now it's for real… I'm afraid I don't think we'll be seeing each other again%- He said a bit saddened as he saw Hikari coming out and fixing her backpack.

-Awww Silver…- She started sad –I don't think it'll be a goodbye… just a see you later- She commented kindly.

-%Maybe… if you ever visit the orange archipelago, go visit Shamout island%

Hikari hugged his long neck as the Lugia rubbed his head on her soft blue hair –Promise me you'll take care and won't forget about us.

-%Of course%- He replied calm as ever, he stepped back a little and took flight -%good luck at the Grand Festival and the league… see you!%

-Bye Silver, good luck with Gold!- And with that the Lugia twirled in the air and fell down straight to the ocean, scattering white foam and making a splash. Hikari swore to have heard his voice again "I told you already that she and I…. bah, forget it…" and the next thing they saw was a dark figure in the water swimming away and an almost musical roar getting lost in the distance –That's it, he's gone…

Shinji said nothing for a few moments but then released Salac and picked up his pokégear, looking for the map feature –Come on get on- He said offering his hand to her –The route ends up ahead with the falls, then we need to go north on route 26… and we'll get to the Indigo Plateau.

-Well, then let's not wait any longer- She said happily, she peeked at the dragon and laughed –You don't mind at all taking us anywhere, right Salac?- Salac roared and nodded as answer –Don't forget we'll be making a stop at the hot springs!- She stated.

* * *

They were finally on route 26, walking and walking as the hours passed by a little slow and lazy… there has been an atmosphere change between Kanto and Johto and the route they were now on. In Kanto the ground seemed rockier, just like the trees were less lush than in Johto, apart from that, the temperature had gone up slightly. Some sentret and rattata could be seen scurrying around here and there.

To avoid being totally bored during the walking the girl decided to call her friends from Sinnoh and talk to them about the upcoming event –So guys… how will the Grand Festival be organized? Do you know already?

-They announced it a couple of days ago, it seems like there's 270 people participating… there's two single appeal rounds and afterwards 64 participants will be left, which will then start to get eliminated in double battles.

-Two appeal rounds? Have you decided which Pokémon you'll use?

-Yes, I have one presentation all ready and working on perfecting the other one, though I won't tell you who I'm gonna use just yet, it'll be a surprise- The redhead said winking.

-What about you Kengo?

-I have both presentations ready and I must said a put a lot of effort in them- The brunet sighed –Last Grand Festival was a disappointment after all- He commented bitterly.

-Don't worry, I'm just you'll do just great this time- The blue-haired girl cheered.

-Well, I'll just say for now that in one of my appeals I'll use a butterfree- He said.

-A butterfree… those are very cute- Hikari smiled.

-Speaking of cute… I can't wait for us to meet, you know?- Kengo said with a big grin.

-Hehe… me too Kengo- She replied smiling. A few steps ahead the purple-haired boy shoot her a glance.

-Oh… that's right we haven't asked yet… how's Shinji?- Nozomi asked.

The boy sighed –Well he… I don't think he'll _attend_ the grand festival… he told he'd try to look for god practice battles, I admit it too that his team needs a little more training not that they're not strong but…

-So you finally notice- Shinji said.

-Yeah sure…- She replied sarcastically.

-Hey Hikari.

She fot ready for a comeback from him -Yeah?

-Seems like we've reached your precious hot springs…- He turned with a smirk.

-Eh?- She looked up and Shinji simply pointed to the right, she followed with her gaze and saw not too few a bunch of small ponds, some even with Pokémon inside resting peacefully, warm vapor rose from the waters –Fantastic!- She exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes –I can take a warm bath in the hot springs- She celebrated giving little jumps –Kengo, Nozomi, talk to you later guys.

-Um, sure…- Nozomi said amused by her friend's behavior and sudden change in attitude –Talk to you later.

Kengo chuckled –Enjoy!

* * *

A few minutes later all 12 pokémon from both teams were outside of their poke balls running around the hot springs and diving into them happily –I think it's great that the Pokémon can enjoy a little free time here- The coordinator mentioned, already in a swimsuit. She placed her tower next to her other things and got in the water sighing contently.

-Pretty nice right?- He asked beside her.

-It's soooo relaxing… it's been a while since I did something like this.

-Same here- The boy murmured.

Hikari and Shinji were sitting next to each other, eyes closed relaxing on the natural warm waters, they Pokémon were also peaceful –Ahh… last time I was in some hot springs was at your cousins' house- She mentioned casually.

-Oh… right- He mentioned too –Ah- He suddenly remembered something –Wasn't that when…

Her eyes shot open as she remembered –EH?! Lalalalala! I don't wanna hear it!- She exclaimed as she covered her ears with her hands as her face turned red –Don't even mention it!- She stood up.

-It was your fault!- He complained.

-But… you shouldn't have brought back the topic!

-Alright, we both screwed up, let's just forget what happened- He said crossing his arms.

-Fine! Just… let's forget that embarrassing incident and enjoy the hot springs- Hikari sat back again sighing in defeat.

-Fine by me…- He mumbled looking away.

Not too far from them Ro and Torrent were looking at the scene and shook their heads.


	80. Special: Pokémon's POV

**78 Special – A moment with the teams!**

The pokémon stared at the scene in front of them. Ro shook his head –Those two… they can't keep calm for at least 10 minutes, can they?- He asked more to himself than towards Torrent.

The Empoleon turned to him with a nervous sweatdrop –Is not that bad…- Though he stopped hearing one of his teammates.

-Hey Torreeeeent!- He turned and saw Psiana happily swimming in the water –Aren't you coming in? The water is warm- She said with her soft voice.

-Later, I'm talking about important things here- The steel-type said crossing his flippers, Ro turned to him confused, it wasn't that important.

-I am!- Dorinda said as she ran past Torrent, she stopped right at the border and tested the water with her paw –Good…- and then she slowly got in.

Flora approached the group –Dorinda… you're getting in too?!- She asked surprised, didn't the water damage fire-types?

-Of course- The ninetales answered –Just because I'm a fire-type doesn't mean I can't take a bath once in a while… this fur won't stay shiny and clean all by itself- She added playfully.

-That's very true, one should never neglect looks- Riri said, sitting at the border with her legs in the water combing through the fluff in her ears with her fingers.

-I'll go too- Ryu added excitedly.

-Be careful, we don't want any accident- Ro mentioned.

-Hmmm… ok, I will!- The Raichu said, and then jumped to the water, slightly splashing Torrent and the continent pokémon.

-You know what?... we should toss Karuma in here too- Dorinda said mischievously, her large tails swaying underwater.

-Dorinda let her be…- Torrent said –By the way where is…?- He looked around and surprise surprise! There was the quilava next to the trainers –Hmmm you know what? Doesn't sound like such a bad idea now… someone go after her for Arceus' sake!- He said annoyed with his flippers at his waist.

-I'll go, someone needs to get her away from master Shinji, especially after what happened last time at the hot springs- Lux said as she lazily head over to the quilava.

Torrent turned to Ro –How does she know that…?

Ro huffed slightly –Well I'd guess the girls noticed she was missing when they were at ecruteak's hot springs.

-Karuma herself told her- Noctail mentioned carelessly approaching –You know how close those two are.

-Noctail there you are… and where are Salac and Kaito?- Torrent asked.

Psiana swam up to the group when she heard Noctail's voice –Salac… up in the sky- She said pointing up with her tail –Kaito went underwater and hasn't come back...- She said sounding disappointed – He's been there for like 10 minutes, I don't think he wants to share with the rest of the group.

-Asocial…- Dorinda commented passing by and happily splashing water.

-Let go! Let go! Let go! Let gooooo!- Karuma yelled as Lux brought her with the rest, the quilava pouted as her friend put her down.

-Karuma, let Miss Hikari and Shinji have some time to themselves- Ro stated with authority.

-But I just wanted to know what where talking about…

-Why don't you stay here with the rest of us?- Torrent said, then she noticed Dorinda about to splash some water on the Quilava –Dorinda!- She scolded.

-Awww- The Ninetales said lowering her paws, in that moment Ryu splashed her from the back by using his tail –hey!

The raichu started laughing but then quickly scurried away when he saw the Ninetales jumping to chase –A Little childish isn't it?- Noctail asked with a chuckle as he entered the water much to Psiana's delight.

-Ah, but they have their moments, they can be pretty mature when they want- Riri said smiling.

-And in any case, you like him don't you Riri?- Torrent commented wanting to mess a little with his oldest traveling partner.

-W-what?- The Lopunny almost fell over from shock –It's not like that Torrent, you know nothing about this stuff- She looked away blushing.

-Come on Riri I've known you long enough- The Empoleon said with a smirk –You do have a thing for Pikachu huh?- At this the bunny turned to him looking upset and Torrent noticed his comment hasn't been very nice –I'm sorry…

-It's true Riri- Psiana joined the conversation, coming out of the water and shaking a bit –I mean… I saw what you did for him, right? Same thing happened to me when I evolved… I felt very happy with everyone around me, really… - She sighed still smiling – Ah… I can't really explain- She giggled.

Karuma turned to her confused –So then… you guys evolved because of love?- She asked.

-Not really- Torrent said making a gesture with his flippers, Riri just shook her head frantically –Riri's and Psiana's species are pokémon that evolve because of happiness, and that includes what they feel about those around them and a healthy self-esteem- She glance at the bunny who nodded slowly, moved a little by her friend's words. Torrent paused –However, I must admit that, we almost always evolve because… how to explain?... it's because we think it's a good moment and we're ready, like when you let out all your power because you know it's the right time.

-What do you mean?- This time the question came from Flora. All the pokémon got together to hear the conversation, even Salac who landed and Kaito who came out of the water startling a few of his teammates.

-She's right… as we win experience battle after battle we save up all that power to evolve, and in the decisive moment we just let it all out-Ro said.

-Well, actually that makes sense, as we level up and things get more complicated we evolve to face new challenges- Salac added –I evolved to my second stage when my last trainer had an important battle with his rival.

-I evolved during a contest, and then when we were at lake of rage… I felt like I was evolving to really test myself, to become stronger- Flora said timidly.

-Well what about me? I evolved in a trade because of a dragon scale- Kaito said.

-And I did so with a thunderstone- Ryu mentioned.

-That's different, they're induced evolutions, but even so I still think they took place at the right time for personal growth- Torrent continued.

Ryu just nodded –I guess… depends on how you want to see it- Kaito said.

-But- Piplup's final evolution kept going –That doesn't mean that not evolving means you're weak or something…- He said, mostly to Karuma –It just means you don't want to and that's it, you keep that power saved up and maybe one day you'll find the moment you think evolving is right or necessary- He explained –I didn't want to evolve either at first.

-You didn't?- The quilava asked, she never knew, could she relate to him? -Why?

-Well…- The Empoleon scratched at his head with a flipper, nervous –To be honest there was a teammate I had, a swinub, who had evolved to his final stage mamoswine and well he changed drastically in his behavior and I… was scared to be like that too- He finished.

Ro sighed hearing the water-type –It's true that some change upon evolving.

-Yep, like me!- Flora cut in.

-You're just growing up- The continent pokémon said amusedly –But truth is we'll always keep being who we are, with our own opinions and convictions. Maybe your Mamoswine friend just let out a part of his personality you didn't know- The wise grass-type said.

-Yeah, now I know…- The Empoleon said thoughtfully, as if he was reliving memories in his head –But enough about this. Riri got away as we changed topic though… we're here to relax and have fun so I'll get in the water a while- And just as said he jumped into the warm waters.

-Doesn't sound like a bad idea- Salac mentioned too, turning and entering the water, it's warm did good on his muscles and wings, despite being a Salamence he was a bit tired of flying.

-Well, I guess I'll get in too- Karuma said not too sure, which surprised everyone.

-So you finally decide to join the fun- Dorinda started.

-Hey guys… come eat something!- Hikari called out, all the pokémon turned suddenly to see that true to her words everything was set up and ready for lunch.

-When did she…?- Ro blinked surprised.

Karuma didn't think twice –Weeee! Chow time!- She exclaimed running up to the trainers.

-Aahhh damnit!- The Empoleon complained crossing his flippers –I just got in the water…- Psiana and Noctail laughed as they got out with Dorinda, Lux shook her head and Flora sweatdropped, Kaito approached the other side too toe at. In just a few minutes everyone surrounded the food plates happily. Torrent then noticed it was only him and the other started left, as he lay down on the floor –Eh Ro… aren't you going to eat?

-I don't think so, I'm not hungry yet- The pokémon shook his head.

-Oh well- He said simply, then sighed seeing the whole group as Hikari talked to them or petted and laughed alongside the rest –It's a bit though being leader huh?

-Leader?

-You're the leader of both teams, you're the older one.

-But you order around more than me- The torterra murmured.

-I mean that you really know many things… you're always so calm and know what to do, apart from the fact that you're really strong, though of course I'm too- He added the last part proudly.

Ro sighed –Years of training… with Shinji.

Torrent turned to him a moment –Did he pressure you too much?- She asked shaking a bit in the water.

-Not me… well, only when I was a turtwig, but he's different and now I'm stronger. We've both grown- He explained.

-I remember back when I was a Piplup I was very dramatic…- He laughed –And I was practically the youngest one in the team… I was a bit scared of Mamoswine, Togekiss mothered over me.

-But you've always had determination, and now you're here, right?- Ro said –That's how we starters are.

-Well yeah… but for now I suppose I'll be just second in command – He assured, the Torterra rolled his eyes –Well now, leader, what do you think of the teams?

-What do you want me to say? We're all getting ready for the upcoming events.

The water-type frowned –Yes, I know that but, do you think they're ready? What do you think?

-Don't get insecure now Torrent- The Torterra smiled slightly at the Empoleon's face –I really don't know- He declared thoughtful, looking at the pokémon eat from afar.

-Really?

-I mean…- The continent pokémon sighed and Torrent turned to him, sinking a little more in the water but still listening to him attentively –I'm worried about Ryu… he has barely had "serious" battles… I know that practice has been though and he's gotten much better but… I'm not sure if he's ready for something like this.

-I get you- Torrent nodded.

-I'm not worried for Noctail and Karuma, I know they'll do their best, they have passion, determination and skill- He said nodding for emphasis –But Kaito and Salac on the other hand… they can have excellent techniques, very good attack and evasiveness, but I must admit their defenses are poor. Their battle style is much more oriented to go out there and attack with their all.

-I understand- Torrent said –Salac seems better in that, Kaito has to be careful not to let his opponent outsmart him in the water… I can't imagine what is it like not being able to move in land.

-Tell me about it… but there's still a lot of time to perfect the techniques and strategies… I shouldn't worry as much- He spoke as if advising himself, though Torrent felt the words also helped him.

-Speaking of that, do you have any idea what will Shinji do at the league?

-I have no idea Torrent, that depends on many many factors like who we face, you know how battles are… you need to be ready to improvise, what can you tell me about your team?

-I say we're more than ready to face whatever the first round tosses at us, we still don't know what it'll be like but we have appeal presentations of all kinds. However like you said, the problem lies in the second round of battles, I'm a bit worried about Dorinda and Psiana- She said –But we can face it together with teamwork… after all, last year Hikari got very far last year, and this year Riri and I are not giving up at all- He said determined.

-That's the spirit- Ro commented, then he stood up –Let's go already, all this talk and deep thinking made me hungry.

-You're right- Torrent said, coming out and shaking -Let's go- He smiled, and together with the continent pokémon they headed to eat something as the rest was almost finished –The day after tomorrow we should be arriving the Indigo Plateau, right?

-As far as I'm aware… yes.

-Then let's go… I'm ready!


	81. ¡The Indigo Plateau!

**79- Plateau of challenges, the Indigo Plateau!**

-There it is… there it is!- Hikari ran up ahead –We've arrived the Indigo Plateau!- She said excited, seeing the large buildings not too far. All of them were impressive on their own but the most important one for her was a big open stadium next to a large lake –That's the one… the contest stage of the Indigo league and home to Kanto's Grand Festival!

Shinji stopped by her side –Yes… right next to it is the athlete's village, where trainers and coordinators who participate at the League and Grand Festival stay at, a little further behind is the sign-up building- He mentioned calmly –And that stadium- He said as he turned to a very large building worthy of ferocious battles –Is the Indigo Conference stadium.

-And where is the pokémon center?

-It's located between both stadiums.

-Well, what are we waiting for?- She said, sounding more excited than usual –I want to get there already!

-You're not even going to participate Kari.

-I know, but it's so exciting!- She said placing her hands to her cheeks.

He sighed –Let's better go before you go crazy.

* * *

-This pokémon center is huge- She said surprised looking around as soon as they entered –I can't imagine how the athlete's village looks like… oof it'll be hard to find Nozomi and Kengo- She complained at her last words –But… I can't give up- She rose back up with determination.

Shinji just stared at the girl blinking with a small sweatdrop at her antics –Remember we need to book a room here first; we can't stay at the athlete's village.

-Yeah you're right… there's already a lot of people here, I wonder if they're all coordinators that will take part in the Grand Festival- Both asked nurse Joy for a room for they stay and after sorting out their things and eating something Hikari decided to look for her friends, and of course to do that… she made a call –Hi Kengo… where's Nozomi?

-Hehe… this time I'm In charge of the pokénav, but anyway… Nozomi went back to the athlete's village; she said she was going to look for some poffin to give her pokémon.

-Well, we just got here at the Indigo Plateau, Shinji and I are at the pokémon center, where are you?

-You're here? That's great!- The boy's face brightened up –I'm just outside of the village, practicing with Empoleon… there's a few coordinators here and I have to say the competition doesn't look as hard as back in Sinnoh, but I can't take it easy either- He assured.

-That's right… Kengo, I'll go there see you in a few minutes.

His childhood friend grinned –Of course- And before Hikari could even say something else it was him who ended the call.

-Shinji… are you coming with me?- She asked her traveling partner.

-Might as well, there shouldn't be many trainers here yet, but if they are they must be at the athlete's village- He said picking up his poké balls, Hikari tied up her jacket to her waist as usual and picked up her poké balls too.

* * *

-He said there were "a few" coordinators… -The blue-haired girl said as they walked around the hotel/building known as the "athlete's village" where at least over 20 coordinators were chatting and practicing, with pokémon all over the place.

-Let me guess: he didn't tell you were exactly he was- Shinji said.

The girl stopped –Well… it can't be that hard!- She admitted nervously, turning to him –He said he was with Empoleon, we just have to find him.

A young trainer with his zigzagoon not too far –Shadow ball!

-Fire spin!- To their left a girl with a ponytail was giving orders to an impressive rapidash.

-Butterfree, use iron defense!

Hikari suddenly turned to her right –Huh… that voice is…

It was none other than Kengo commanding a butterfree, whom just as ordered used his iron defense; a shine covered his wings and body whole demonstrating his raised defense –Now Empoleon, Hydro cannon!

-Kengo!- Hikari approached as she kept watching the combination.

Empoleon, who was standing right below the butterfly pokémon, shoot a water sphere from his beak, it caught butterfree inside –And now silver wind!

-Freeee- The water sphere suddenly exploded, letting rain fall and splash around alongside glittering silver sparkles, the only thing left from the silver wind that destroyed the sphere. The butterfree's wings shone even more than before thanks to his previous move and the reflections of the sparkles.

-Gret job guys…- The brunet said, and then he turned hearing the claps directed to him.

-Very good Kengo.

-You're here Pikari!- He exclaimed, Hikari effusively hugged her friend.

-It's been a while without seeing you, but looks like you're ready- The girl replied.

-Hey! Save a hug for me too- This time Kengo's redhead traveling partner spoke, simply waving with her arm.

-Nozomi, so good to see you!- Hikari ran up to her as well to hug her, both almost fell over but just laughed at it all –Oh, I almost forgot… guys, Shinji is also here.

Kengo approached –Right… your traveling partner, nice to meet you- He said simply raising a hand, Shinji nodded and turned to Nozomi.

-I already know you.

-That's right… from what happened at my hometown Snowpoint, but no hard feelings- Said the redhead with a slight smirk.

Hikari admired both of Kengo's pokémon, specially the buterfree that fluttered around the group –I would love to see all your new pokémon…- She mentioned –And of course, your new skills.

-We've practiced separately, no one has seen my combinations just like I haven't seen any of Nozomi's plans- Kengo said –As for the new captures… they'll be a surprise for you, you'll see our new team members taking the stage when the time comes.

-But we can sure show you our new skills- Nozomi said, with that challenging tone she seemed to always have –There's a lot of people here, but the Indigo Plateau is filled with training fields where we can have a good battle.

-Doesn't sound like a bad idea- Kengo said returning his Buterfree and Empoleon to his poké balls –We could have a double battle.

-You mean… you two against me and Shinji?

-Not exactly- Nozomi said interrupting –You've been traveling with Shinji, you've probably had double battles before and may even have a strategy – She mentioned with a serious face –Besides… Kengo and I are rivals right now, we should face each other not work together.

-So what are you suggesting?- Shinji asked.

-Pikari and I could make a team…- Kengo said raising his fist determined.

-And Zozo teams up with Shin, sounds good to me- Hikari agreed, excited at the prospect of a new challenge.

-Fine by me too, so if you also agree- Nozomi said turning to the purple-haired boy who simply nodded –Then let's look for one of those battle fields.

* * *

-Alright!- Kengo exclaimed –We're ready… a double battle, each one will use only one pokémon and even though it would be good to have a time limit we don't.

Nozomi pulled out a poké ball –Excellent… let's begin!

-Ro… standby for battle!

-Leafeon, curtain!

-Empoleon come out now!/Torrent, charm up!- Two Empoleon, old rivals, were present in one side of the field, both now ready to fight together. Against them stood a huge torterra with massive power, and a Lefeon looking confident and alert.

-We have the type advantage- Kengo said –With just a few ice attacks those two can be defeated rather quickly.

-That could be but…- Hikari started –Torrent doesn't know any ice move- She admitted nervously.

-Are you serious?- The boy turned to her dumbfounded.

-Listen, it doesn't matter if Torterra receives direct damage- Shinji told Nozomi –Actually it'll be even better if they get close, that's his battle style.

Nozomi nodded –Alright, in fact leafeon is somewhat similar, he mostly uses moves that make contact so it won't be of any use if they're far away, we'll have to be careful for any ice attack though.

-Can you defend if it's the case?- The girl nodded –Then you take care of that… and feel free to order your leafeon to stand In Torterra's back if he uses earthquake.

-Great move- Nozomi smirked and turned to the field.

-Come on Hikari, Empoleon, drill peck against Torterra!- The Empoleon's crest glowed and he ran up to his opponent, jumping to attack.

-I'll leave it to you…- Nozomi mumbled –Leafeon, energy ball.

-Torrent, metal claw- the energy ball just bounced off Torrent's flipper, but leafeon easily avoided it, meanwhile the drill peck landed a direct hit on Ro's shell –Don't stop now Torrent!

-Giga drain- bright green glowing vines came from Ro's tree trapping the opponent empoleon and starting to drain it's energy.

-Kengo no!- Hikari said –Getting close for a direct hit is the worst thing you can do, Ro's battle style is based around waiting for that exact moment to attack.

-Well you're not doing that good either- The brunet mentioned.

Torrent lashed out with his metal claws over and over but leafeon kept skillfully dodging –Now leaf blade!- with a good jump, a leaf blade strike from leafeon's tail sent Torrent back.

-Nozomi's leafeon is very good with his moves, you need to avoid wasting your energy trying to beat his evasion.

-Maybe we should switch opponents- The blue-haired girl said.

-Or maybe we should just use the right moves- Kengo said –Get out of there with an ice beam!- Said attack made the torterra let go of Empoleon inmediately, Shinji said nothing –Don't give Nozomi the opportunity to dodge.

-Alright… Torrent bubblebeam!- A torent of bubbles scattered chasing and surrounding leafeon all over the field as the grass eeveelution didn't know how to avoid or jump.

-Counter with magical leaf!- Leafeon did the best he could to counter the bubbles with his multicolored leaves, none of the attacks stopped.

-Now Empoleon, drill peck against leafeon!- A powerful drill peck coming from the left attacked poor Leafeon who let out a yelp and skidded in the ground –Good job!- Nozomi just frowned.

-Ro, earthquake!

-Terraaaa!- Ro rose on his hind legs with a strong push, Leafeon jumped onto his back and when he crashed down the ground shook, both Empoleon trembled and some people even stopped to see the battle.

-And now we have an audience- Kengo mumbled –Empeloen, hydro cannon!

-Torrent you too!- A couple of water spheres went straight to the opponents, joining together and creating an even bigger one.

-Leaf storm- With a roar, the torterra's tree glowed green and a perfect leaf storm clashed against the hydro cannon.

-Leafeon get in that leaf storm and use aerial ace!- To their opponents' surprise, Leafeon jumped up towards Ro's attack, staying inside the flurry of glowing green leaves and once there he was surrounded by white energy beams as he shot towards his opponents like a bullet pulling the leaves along with him and estroying the hydro cannon. The result was a direct hit to Kengo's empoleon who stood back up with some difficulty.

-Amazing…- Hikari mumbled –That was an impressive combination.

-Nozomi is very good at that sort of things- Kengo answered in a low voice a little discouraged.

-But we can make one too… Torrent… use whirlpool!- A giant water tornado appeared o top of the empoleon, who was ready to toss it –Now Kengo!

-Right… Empoleon, mirror shot!- A silver sphere formed in between the penguin pokémon's flippers and when both were ready thy shot their attacks, combining them. The silver whirlpool the caught leafeon as he couldn't do anything to escape –We're back!- Kengo said –Ice beam against torterra!

-Perfect, torrent… a water pulse now!- Hikari pointed to Ro with decision, if both attacks landed they could make another good combo.

But Shinji was not about to let that happen –Don't let it touch you, crunch!- Somehow the continent pokémon managed to destroy the water sphere with a strong bite from his jaws, the ice beam came later but he endured it pretty well –Frenzy plant!- ready for it, Ro let out his finishing move, surrounded by a green aura as giant roots emerged from the ground and attacked Kengo's empoleon all at the same time, surrounding the emperor pokémon completely.

-Leafeon get out of there!… double team and aerial ace- Nozomi ordered clenching her fists, and suddenly a bunch of leafeon broke free out of the whirlpool, destroying it with the aerial aces –Magical leaf!

-Leeeefeon!- All the copies attacked Torrent with a higly powerfulrain of magical leaves from the air. After both attacks stopped and the field cleared up neither of the empoleon could keep going.

-Torrent!/Empoleon!- Both coordinators ran up to their pokémon, leafeon's copies dissapeared and the real one ran up to her trainer's feet, happy over their victory, Ro simply stared at the two fallen ones.

All four trainers returned their pokémon as comments about the ones around the field were heard –That was a great battle- A man said.

-I liked all those combinations- A girl's voice spoke.

-Isn't that redhead the winner of Sinnoh's Grand Festival last year?- A boy asked in surprise.

-Yeah she is, she must be here to participate… she'll be a though opponent!

-Hey, that was great- Hikari said with a smile –Who would've thought? You two make a really good team.

-I guess so, it was a great practice- Nozomi added –And Shinji… your torterra is really good.

-He's my best pokémon, and knows very well how to act in battle- The boy said simply.

-It's been a good battle- Hikari said –Don't you think Kengo?

-Yeah I guess so- The boy aswered carelessly –We could meet up at the pokémon center later on to dinner, I'll go see nurse Joy so she takes care of Empoleon.

-Sounds good- Nozomi said –I'll go back to the atlethe's village.

Hikari glanced slightly at Kengo –I'll go with Kengo to the pokémon center… Shinji, why don't you go with Nozomi? We'll meet in a while- The trainer noticed Hikari seemed to want to have a word with Kengo so he just agreed and left with the redhead, who inmediately started a conversation with him.

The blu-haired girl turned to Kengo, who just turned and started walking without a word, she followed –Hey Kengo… are you ok?- She asked a bit worried.

He sighed –I'm thinking on the Grand Festival, Nozomi is very good… and I…

-You can't think you'll lose- The girl reproached.

-I know!, but… - He looked down –At the last Grand Festival I couldn't even pass the first round, and you and Nozomi got so far to the finals, you two have an imcomparable style.

-But Kengo, you also have your style, besides you can't quit, you said it yourself that it's your dream.

-I'm starting to believe contests are not my thing- He murmured crestfallen –I'm not saying I want to win right away but, if I don't get a good position in this Grand Festival… I'll quit contests- He stated seriously.

-If that's your decision then it's alright- Hikari said with the same expression – But in that case… you have to promise you'll do your best this time, if you really want to prove yourself or it wouldn't be fair, for you, for Nozomi and for the other coordinators… haven't you thought about it? As your rival, she expects only th best from you.

-Yes, and I know she would get annoyed if I told you all of this… she really has a lot of faith on me- The boy said thoughtfully, Hikari turned to him as if waiting for his next words –But you're right, I can't give up! I'll show everyone what I can do… and I'll do it my way!

-That's the spirit… remmeber we'll be supporting you- The girl said as both continued walking towards the pokémon center.


	82. Kanto's Grand Festival begins!

**80 – Kanto's Grand Festival begins! The amazing preliminars!**

-Take a deep breath…- Nozomi told herself –Inhale…- She took air and then let it out slowly –Exhale… ready!- She wore the same clothes she has used back at the Mikuri cup, and the wine color complemented her confident look.

-I thought it was not necessary to wear special clothes in Kanto contests- Hikari said.

-Yeah, but we're from Sinnoh and we're used to it- Nozomi said smirking slightly –And even though I always say "the pokémon must be the center focus" as a coordinator I wouldn't like to just wear my usual outfit- She excused.

-Alright Nozomi, then you go there and show them how it's done Sinnoh style- Hikari said supportig her friend –Are you ready too, Kengo?

-You bet… and I'm also gonna give my best- He on the other hand, wore the same outfit he did back at Sinnoh's Grand Festival.

-Very well- His two firiends smiled.

-I need to go, but don't forget I'll be cheering for you- Hikari mentioned before exiting the coordinator's backroom.

* * *

Inside the large building where the preliminar round would take place everything was dark, and the public was waiting with growing excitiment. Hikari got to her seat and smiled, she would've loved for all her pokémon to be here watching the Grand Festival live but for now only Riri was by her side. However Torrent and the rest would also be watching even if it was by TV. Then she thought on Haruka, Shuu, Masato, Mii, her and Kengo's friend Yumomi, Snowpoint's gym leader and Nozomi's closest friend Suzuna… everyone would be watching the event.

And finally it began, a stagelight pointed at the center revealed Lilian , the applause was inmediate, everyone was excited –Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Indigo Plateau where Kanto's Grand Festival is about to start!- Then all the lights turned on simultaneously, revealing the entire stage –The excitement is in full roar as some of the most talented coordinators get ready to give their best and fulfill their dreams!- Once again everyone cheered and clapped. At the coordinator's backroom all the participants seemed to be as excited as they were nervous –To get here, these coordinators had to win 5 ribbons in all the different pokémon contests across the region, and now they're expectantly waiting for the first preliminar round, where showing off a perfect balance of power and execution is the key to victory! Great entrances, powerful attacks and all aspects of appeals and battles must have beauty and power. The coordinators will also be judged by the way they communicate with their pokémon and from all 243 competitors only the best 64 will advance to the second round in this Grand Festival, right at the center of the one and only Indigo arena right by the lake!

-Wow… I think I have never noticed how elaborated a Grand Festival really is, this is our first time as live spectators on something like this right?

-Lopu…- Riri nodded.

-For the scoring in the preliminar round, here are our hardworking and very special friends, the Indigo Plateau Nurse Joy team!

Three nurse Joy appeared in the center stage, waving happily, one of the them took Lilian's mic –Thanks you for being here today for such an important event… we've checked all the pokémon that will be participating today and we can assure they're all healthy and ready to surprise you with what they can do, so once they come on stage… give them a good round of applauses!- Once again the cheering was inmediate.

-Without further ado… let's begin the event, time to smile and have fun!- Lilian said raising a fist decisively.

And so the Kanto Grand Festival began. Presentation after presentation each of the coordinators executed an unique combination of moves, some were pretty creative, others simply relied on pure power and thought there was a couple small inconvenients everything flowed wonderfully and the helpful nurse Joy team, nos as judges, were scoring each presentation with a scale of 100 for perfection. The public, being people and pokémon alike had their eyes glued on the stage, commenting and giving their opinion on all the different feats, but still cheering and clapping the participants one by one. Finally for Hikari, it was her friend's turn –And now we have, from the faraway Snowpoint in Sinnoh, the winner of her region's Grand Festival last year, put your hands together for Nozomi Akada!

The redhead rushed onto the stage with a winning smirk –Leafeon, curtain!- And when the poké ball opened her loyal grass-type pokémon appeared showing off his leaves.

-For this appeal, Nozomi will use her Leafeon!- Lilian stated.

-So she'll use Leafeon- Kengo mumbled rossing his arms, looking at the presentation just as Hikari was doing.

-Leafeon let's start with magical leaf!- Nozomi exclaimed raising her arm, Leafeon started moving his body with elegant movements as his eyes shone, a rain of multicolored leaves invaded the whole stage.

-Leafeon has turned the stage into a whole field of color and nature!- Lilian added impressed.

-Now, energy ball!

-Feon!- Leafeon shot up a large sphere of green energy to the roof.

-Use aerial ace and finish it with synthesis- With another athletic jump, the grass eeveelution executed his aerial ace upwards, almost reaching the roof and breaking through the energy ball, the clash of attacks caused a rain of green sparkles and an explosion not unlike a firework. When leafeon touched the ground once again his entire bopdy glowed a green-yellow color and even thought it was covered the place seemed to be illuminated by the sunrays, bringing out all the glow and colors, and of course, Leafeon himself. Nozomi raised both arms and bowed down.

-And with these combinations Leafeon has made spring come for us in the stage!- Lilian exclaimed before being muted down by the roaring public.

-It was very pretty, and as usual, Leafeon was the center focus of it all- Hikari said as she turned to the scoring boards of the nurse Joy team, who all together gave her a media of 87 points.

* * *

In Snowpoint, Sinnoh, the gym leader and her students grinned and cheered at the good score –Well done Zo-zo!- Suzuna exclaimed.

* * *

-Pion!- At the room in the pokémon center, Hikari's pokémon also saw everything, and Psiana seemed very interested in the eeveelution's combination. Flora seemed deep in thought as if considering doing something similar.

* * *

Next to the other contest stage, at the lake, Shinji and a girl he was currently battling with stopped a moment to see the former Top coordinator's appeal –Hm… I'll never understand contest scores- The girl said –All the appeals seem equally beautiful for me…- She mumbled more to herself, placing her arms at her hips, at the lake Kaito and a Swellow glared at each other waiting to resume the combat.

* * *

Nozomi returned leafeon to his poké ball and went back backstage –Our next coordinator, also coming from Sinnoh is… from Twinleaf, Kongobara Kengo!- The orange haired woman announced.

-It's his turn now- Hikari said, Riri glanced at her slightly and then turned back to the stage.

Kengo came up stage and without thinking twice just tossed a poké ball without a word. From it came the same butterfree from before, fluttering around the field with a trail of sparkles behind –A butterfree- Lilian said –Let's see what this coordinator has planned!

-Butterfree light screen just like we practiced!- His trainer exclaimed with confidence in his words, the butterfly flew to the center of the stage, with a couple of swift flaps creating some kind of pink crystal barrier parallel to the field, the he repeated the same movement three times more creating four light screens surrounding him.

-Nice light screens- Hikari mumbled –I think I know what he's planning with that pattern.

The coordinator gave the next order then –Psybeam, now.

-Freeee!- The butterfree's eyes glowed multiclored and he shot a similar ray to the light screen to his left, the attack bounced upwards and then towards another light screen, managing to create a figure surrounding the butterfly that just spun around in the middle cutely.

-Look at that!- Lilian said happily –Butterfree is dancing right in the middle of that spectacle of light and reflections.

-Kengo must have practiced a lot that one combination, for the psybeam to bounce off at the right point it mustn't have been easy- Nozomi stated serious.

-Let's finish off… gust and silver wind!- Butterfree started to spin on himself as he flapped faster and faster to create a small tornado that not only trapped the psybeam attack but also destroyed the light screens, finally it was disipatted as well by a silver wind leaving after it's wake a rain of silver and multicolored sparkles,a dn even some broken pieces of light screen reflecting and refracting it all. Butterfree twirled in the air, and then bowed down with Kengo.

-A beautiful combination of power and accuracy… that must have been a lot of practice- Lilian said, and then the three nurse Joy gave Kengo… an impressive result of 95 points!

-Well done! That was amazing- Hikari yelled excitedly seeing her friend's face lighten up.

-Lopu!- Riri cheered as well.

The boy went backstage after treturning his butterfree to his poké ball, Nozomi smiled at him –You did very well- She commented –That combination was impressive ans you got an excellent score- She congratulated.

-Yeah- Kengo answered –Now I feel a bit more confident… and I'll do even better at the second round tomorrow.

-I'm sure of that… only a few coordinators left, like 20, and we're finished for the day. A Grand Festival's first round is always so long…- She sighed sitting down.

* * *

-And with this we finish up all the marvelous presentation!- Lilian exclaimed with her usual perkiness, she didn't seem to be tired at all –Now, the computer will check over all the results and in a few moments we'll have the 64 coordinators that will come back tomorrow, for the Grand Festival's second round! So stay in your seats.

-I'm absolutely sure Nozomi and Kengo passed- Hikari commented without any worry –In fact Kengo must have been between the best 3 or 5, I just remember a 97 and another 95…- Riri said nothing as she awaited the results.

-And here they are… the 64 coordinators that went forward to the second round and will perform tomorrow at the open stage are…

One by one the competitors' pictures started appearing on the large screen, it wasn't a surprise for Hikari to see Kengo in third place, and backstage the coordinator was practically jumping for joy. Nozomi came up then, at the 13º position followed by all the other coordinators who had managed to get a good enough score to advance the preliminars –We made it, and with great positions- The redhead said –But the true challenge is only starting- Kengo nodded.

-Here are all of them- Lilian announced as the public stared and searched around in the faces for the friends, family or favorite participants –I'm sure tomorrow there 64 coordinators will give us an amazing show, I can't wait!- The people clapped all together one last time and with that came the closing of the preliminars. The coordinators left one by one with a million different thoughts, and the public with happy faces commenting what had happened today and what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

-Guys you did amazing, honestly- Hikari said cheering her friends –And Kengo… your butterfree's combination was impressive.

-Thanks a lot, to be honest we really made a effort with that one, but Nozomi and I have practiced a lot indeed.

-Yeah althoug…- Nozomi started stopping, causing both to turn to her –To be honest… that was a last minute appeal.

-R-really?- Hikari asked in disbelief.

-I thought it was strange that you used your leafeon Nozo- Kengo commented, thought he was just as surprised.

-Yeah… and it's all Shinji's fault- She shook her head lightly.

-Shinji?

-That's right… after our battle yesterday when you two went to the pokémon center, he and I stayed chatting a while, I started mentioning how strong his torterra was and then he mentioned my leafeon, saying he did great combinations and asking me if I'd use him in the appeal round today- She explained –I told him I wouldn't since the preliminars would take place in a roofed stage and Leafeon would perform better in an open stage being a grass-type, but after a while I finally made my mind. Besides, if I could make Leafeon use his synthesis that way in a closed field that would give me a little bonus.

-So he convinced you- Hikari said with a low chuckle, and the group started walking again.

-Let's put it that way, and we had a good chat. Either we had a bad start at Sinnoh or he has changed…- She declared.

-Actually he has changed a lot, his battle style could remain similar but he's doing better with his pokémon while keeping his high standarts- Hikari said calmly.

-What do you mean?- Asked Kengo this time.

-From what I know, his motivation for becoming stronger goes a little further than a trainer's normal ambition, Shin is extremely dedicated and hardworking with his pokémon… I mean, they even train on their own sometimes, they're used to it.

-His pokémon… are used to it?- The boy repeated.

-That's right… at first I thought his battle style could only be described as directly offensive and brutal, but he's far from getting too confident or take risks without calculating first, after all, victory is his goal- The blue haired girl said smiling.

-You're right, at yesterday's battle he seemed to have everything planned, he told me not to try protecting his Torterra from direct attacks as that was his battle style, he knew very well how to defend himself and attacked at the right moment.

-Pretty much, Ro's strategy is waiting and even enduring a few hits until the oppponent gets overconfident and when the time is right and it approaches, he attacks with everything he's got- She explained –Now I realize that despite the fact that his treatment towards them can be harsh sometimes, as his trainer Shinji knows how much pressure he can really put on his pokémon during battle, and returns them when they've done their part or he has a plan.

-Back at the Sinnoh league he constantly switched pokémon, didn't he?- Kengo said.

-Actually he doesn't do that anymore- Hikari said.

-If he has a completely new team, maybe he wants to strenghten them with a "set" battle style, that is, keeping them in the field until they're defeated- Nozomi mentioned furrowing her eyebrows.

-That may be it, the team may be new but they're getting stronger. I think he trains them like that because he really knows how to draw out their best potential, however, he still seeks power and won't really waste time looking after a pokémon that doesn't suit his ideals- She sighed- If he finds a pokémon he thinks has potential, he'll keep it and train with it- She finished –I believe…- She mentioned ina low voice, thought still seemed to be thinking over her words –His success as a trainer is made of 40% skill, 40% dedication and 20% knowledge… a good combination, don't you think?- She laughed.

Nozomi and Kengo exchanged a look and just laughed too hearing how their friend desribed him so much, it seemed like she already knew a lot about him –By the way… whe could he be?- The redhead asked.

-And you still ask… he must be training or battling someone… I'll meet up with him later, no need to worry.


	83. The fiery second round!

**81- The fiery second round!**

It was a new day and once more the place was filled with excitement, happiness and… coordinators of course, as it was the second day of the Kanto Grand Festival. The first round of appeals would begin in less than an hour at the open stage by the lake and everyone was getting ready.

-Aren't you coming today either Shin? - Hikari asked as she finished fixing her hair.

-There's still an appeal round left, right? If your friends manage to pass then maybe I'll go see the battles- He said calmly.

Hikari frowned –"If the pass"?- She replied annoyed –Of course they will, the festival is just beginning, this is the first round and in the preliminary they were among the 16 best out of almost 250 participants… once the group is reduced today, they'll be on the second round, no doubt about it- She nodded.

-If you say so…

-Then I guess you're going training again.

-That's right, I got some good training for Kaito yesterday at the lake, but seeing as the main event today will be around there I'll go practice somewhere else.

-Alright then…- She shrugged –In any case, today Psiana is coming with me, the rest are staying.

* * *

The open stadium of the Indigo Plateau was filled with people, once again the Grand Festival was about to begin –Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the main round of the Kanto Grand Festival! As you know, out of the 243 coordinators we saw yesterday only 64 participants left passed the preliminary and now stand at the alternative stage. The first round here in the center stadium will be made of individual appeal presentations with a time limit of three minutes, the coordinators will be evaluated by their performance and the judges will score them in a scale of 20 points for perfection. In the end, 32 of the 64 coordinators will move forward to the next round- She explained to all –Now let's meet the judges. First of all we have the director of the contest committee, Mr. Contesta!

-I feel very honored to be here right now, I know we'll enjoy the presentations we're about to see from these marvelous coordinators- Mr. Contesta said, elegantly dressed as usual and with his hair neatly brushed back as he smiled proudly.

-Secondly, the pokémon fan club president, Mr. Sukizo!

-Happy to be here- He stated simply.

-Next, a very special person, the coordinator of all the Kanto pokémon centers, our main Indigo Plateau Joy.

-After yesterday's performances I know we'll only see the best of the best today, congratulations to all the coordinator and pokémon- Said the same nurse joy who had spoken the day before.

-And our special guest… the MC of Hoenn's contests and my older sister… Vivian Meridian! Hi sis.

The Hoenn hostess, who looked just like her younger sister, spoke up –Thank you for having invited me, I'm sure we'll see some amazing coordinators and pokémon today- She announced.

-Thank you judges for your kind comments… and now without further ado, let's start this show!

This time there were less participants and much less waiting for Hikari, Nozomi and Kengo. Especially for the boy as he was the third one to go up stage –There he is! - Hikari exclaimed happily as Lilian introduced him.

The boy went up stage with a smile that showed off confidence and with one quick movement he tossed a poké ball to the air, from it came a red-ish orange dragon, the tip of his tail was burning brightly –A charizard! Let's see what combination will this fire titan use to surprise us- Lilian mentioned.

-W-woah… Kengo has a Charizard- Hikari said surprised.

-Pioon- Psiana mumbled by her side.

-Charizard let's start with rock tomb! - The pokémon roared and smashed his foot on the ground as if he was using an earthquake move but many rocks jumped out of the fissures surrounding the pokémon –Now, fire fang! - The boy exclaimed, and with another roar, Charizard opened his mouth engulfed in flames and then crushed the rocks around him with powerful bites, creating small bursts of flame.

-Such power! - Lilian exclaimed –Charizard is reducing those rocks to dust just with his fangs.

-No wonder Kengo had trained on his charizard's strengths… I didn't think he'd use him in an appeal round but seeing it this way it's really impressive…

-Now, use steel wing and seismic toss- Charizard flew up and started flying in a circular path as his wings shone white, soon enough a silver ring had been created on the field and Charizard backed up slightly.

-Amazing! Charizard has created a pretty silver ring in the center of our stage…

-Finish it now! - Charizard went through the ring at full speed, getting covered in a silver light and destroying it, then he landed.

-Fantastic! Just when we thought we'd see a spectacle of flames, Charizard has showed us this amazing combination of skill and accuracy- The passionate hostess summarized.

-That's right- Mr. Contesta started –Besides he showed a wide variety of attacks.

Mr. Sukizo gave his shot opinion –It was pretty remarkable.

Nurse Joy smiled –That Charizard is perfectly healthy and seemed to be very concentrated and happy, it's obvious there was a lot of effort put into it.

-Another amazing presentation made by a pokémon native of this region- Vivian added, and after the judge's comments, Kengo went back to the coordinator's backstage with a proud score of 17 points.

Half an hour around later it was Nozomi's turn –It's her turn now- Kengo and Hikari said at the same time despite being in different places.

The redhead came onto the stage and quickly tossed the poké ball –Pidgeot, curtain!

The huge bird appeared in the field, unfurling his wings and letting out a majestic cry –Pijoooo!

-Use gust! - Pidgeot flapped his wings at high speed and created four whirlwinds on the stage –Alright, double team and agility! - The redhead ordered.

-Pijooo- Pidgeot created three copies of himself, these started flying in a formation following the original and twirling around in the air, and then they started flying upwards.

-Those pidgeot are perfectly synchronized- Lilian said –Which is even more impressive due to the fact that they're all controlled by the original one.

-That's it, now let's finish with steel wing and aerial ace- The wings of all four pokémon started glowing and using aerial ace they cut through each of the tornados, dissipating them. Then, each of the pidgeot headed in different directions to skillfully converge at the highest part of the stadium, swiftly passing by each other's side just inches away from touching at high speed.

-Amazing… Nozomi and Pidgeot must have practiced a lot to keep that control and stability at such high speed- Hikari mentioned. Moments later all three copies of pidgeot disappeared and the original one descended diving down until he was just about to touch the ground, opening his wings that let out a slight glow, surprising the people even more as he landed gracefully.

Lilian commented the appeal excitedly –And he makes a perfect landing! That's coordination and skill to the max folks.

-Pidgeot's agility and speed was shown very spectacularly, an excellent presentation.

-It was exciting.

-The landing was very elegant and even a bit dramatic, a marvelous presentation.

-That pidgeot did an amazing combination, I'm really delighted.

Nozomi, who bowed to the public and judges in thanks, stared at the screen where a 16 was shown, she returned her pokémon thanking the spectacle and good work and went back to the backstage room waving. Hikari cheered on her result along with Psiana –We continue with our next coordinator…

And so more and more coordinators had their turns one by one. Drapion, Dusknoir, Pelipper, Makuhita, Crobat and many other pokémon presented their appeals in the three minute time limit. Hikari and the rest of the public just admired and cheered for each presentation. No one managed a 20 or 19, though there were some 18, 17 and 16, though no one got anything lower than 9. And finally after the last coordinator, number 64, the four hours of Grand Festival had finished for the day.

-Very well, first of all let's congratulate all the coordinators that worked hard today, all of them did an amazing job- Lilian said and the whole public exploded with cheering and clapping for all coordinators alike –The computer is organizing everyone's results and soon the 32 coordinators that will come tomorrow for a second round full of action will be revealed.

-I sure wanna see that already… who will be facing Nozomi and Kengo…- Hikari mumbled.

-Peeeon!

At the backstage, all the coordinators stared at the screen attentively and very nervous, waiting or the final sentence.

-And I'm being told that… Here they are!- The presenter exclaimed pointing up where four large screens were displayed, and one by one, the coordinator's pictures started appearing. Everything was silent, Kengo and Nozomi had already passed, and like other coordinators they sighed relieved and really happy. There was a small pause before revealing the last coordinator to create some suspense, but finally a redhead girl with a ponytail was revealed –These are the 32 coordinators with the best score, with their effort and dedication they managed to come out of this round victorious. Tomorrow, we'll see them tests their abilities in the battlefield. The second round will begin and I'm sure the battles will be spectacular, but for today the event is over… we'll be back tomorrow, rest well everyone!

And so once again, tired but excited and proud, everyone left the open stadium of the Indigo Plateau to go back to the pokémon center or the athletes village –Nozomi, Kengo, you guys were great, your pokémon really impressed me, Charizard is really strong and Pidgeot very beautiful, congratulations to both- The girl said excited as the trio left the stadium.

-Thanks- Both replied nodding.

-Tomorrow the second round battles will begin.

Nozomi crossed her arms –That's right… and they'll be double battles- She stated.

-Are you planning on using anyone specific already?

-It's obvious I'll use Charizard, I just don't know if doing it this round or maybe for the semifinals, Empoleon makes a great team with him and I'm holding him for now- The boy said –What about you Nozo?

-Leafeon needs to take a good rest, and I don't really think I'll be using Pidgeot, so now it's turn of my other pokémon, mostly I plan on using Gastrodom.

-I see...-All three arrived the point where they separated, the pokémon center and the athlete's village were in opposite directions.

-Well guys, no need to worry, you'll keep doing fine, rest well tonight, alright?

-Of course.

-Sure Pikari- Kengo said -Rest you too.

* * *

Hikari entered the pokémon center room and saw all her pokémon sitting lying down watching the TV, which showed some repeats of the Grand Festival preliminary and first round.

-Empo- Torrent was the first to greet her, raising a flipper.

-Hi guys... Shinji is still not here?

Dorinda shook her head –Niiine…

-He's probably still training…- She mumbled to herself – How about this, want to take a walk and train outside too?... Watching the Grand Festival sure must get you all pumped up, besides you must be tired of just sitting here doing nothing- They all replied with their own characteristic sounds, and though the practice fields were taken Hikari decided to train in a clearing near the pokémon center rather than an actual battlefield. There was some people around though, some could be trainers while the majority coordinators that were still practicing after the event earlier.

-Shall we practice our own appeals? - The blue-haired girl said smiling –Who's going first?

-Peon!/Mega!/Lopu! - It seemed like everyone wanted to participate.

-Calm down, you'll have your turn… first let's try with Psiana and Flora, then you can participate afterwards Riri- The Lopunny nodded and hopped off the field to the rest of her partners.

-Let's begin… Flora magical leaf, Psiana, psychic!- The meganium released many multicolored leaves on the field, as the gem in Psiana's forehead shone and started controlling them, softly moving them around her and her partner as if was made by the breeze itself.

* * *

-Come on guys… it's almost 6, that's enough- Hikari said clapping at Lux's and Riri's combination, the bunny had used her ice beam in a special way to create an ice sphere surrounding Lux, and the electric attacks made by her reflected and glowed inside like a luminous sphere while illuminating the snowflakes from Riri's blizzard.

-Ni lopu loppuny! - Riri approached her trainer happy with the results of training, and then she spoke with Torrent.

-Let's go Lux, get out of there- Hikari said giggling.

-Raaay! - With a roar the Luxray released a powerful electric discharge that broke the ice apart, but the attack was not yellow lightning like her, it was blue.

-Was that a discharge?

-Ray…? - The Luxray was somewhat confused, she used her attack once more and the electricity scattered all over the field unlike a common thunder attack.

-It looks like it… come on, let's go back to the pokémon center and we'll find out, though for now- Hikari picked up her poké balls –You all did a great job, return- And she returned the pokémon two on two at a time, except Dorinda who escaped from the red beam and hid behind her laughing –Dorinda…

-Niiiinetails! - The golden pokémon mocked.

-Fine come with me…- She sighed, but then smiled. They went back to the pokémon center lobby. Nurse joy wasn't at the front desk but she was probably busy in the back with Chansey taking care of some of the pokémon. Hikari opened the door to her room.

Dorinda rushed in, ready to jump in her trainer's bed but her eyes instead focused on the trainer there –Niii?

Hikari also noticed him –Shinji… you're back- She sat at her bed looking for her pokédex, the she notice he looked pretty deep in thought –What's wrong?

-Hikari… I know why Karuma doesn't want to evolve- He replied simply, looking up at her.

-You do? - The coordinator turned to him with interest.

-I though she didn't like the idea of evolving, or that maybe she wasn't sure about it yet but… she's actually terrified of Thyplosion.

-Terrified?... Karuma is scared of typhlosion? - The girl repeated.

-Yeah- he nodded.

-And how d-?

-I was having a 3 on 3 practice battle with some trainer that's going to participate at the league, Karuma had just defeated his scyther leaving us both with just one pokémon, and then he released his starter, a typhlosion. Karuma didn't move at all…- He said remembering the battle that had taken place about an hour ago.

* * *

 _-Raaaa! - The typhlosion roared appearing in the field, Karuma widened her eyes upon seeing him, her face reflected pure fear._

 _-Let's go typhlosion, focus punch! - The trainer ordered._

 _-Dig- Shinji said, but Karuma didn't move, she just stepped back trembling slightly –Karuma! - As she didn't move, the attack landed and was very powerful._

 _-What's wrong?... is your pokémon not listening to you anymore? - The other trainer asked confused, Karuma stood up and shook, but the fear was still there._

 _-What's wrong? Defend yourself! - Those words from her trainer made her come back to reality._

 _-Rollout, now!_

 _-Use dig to avoid it- Shinji said again, this time Karuma went underground and the opponent's attack went straight trough –Flamethrower and swift- The quilava came out on the other side of the field, as far from the opponent as possible and shut her eyes tightly before shooting a torrent of flames and golden stars. That didn't stop the typhlosion however, who kept running towards her enduring the attack until he finally hit._

 _Turning around swiftly, three more rollouts hit consecutively, and as usual for the attack, each one hit harder than the last. Karuma just flew around the field without being able to do anything as the attacks battered her. Once it was over she was trembling down in the ground. Typhlosion stared at her a bit confused and annoyed, why didn't she attack nor do something? His trainer didn't say a word, he looked at Shinji who seemed equally surprised and annoyed as his typhlosion, then turned back to both pokémon and sighed –Oh well…- He mumbled –Finish this battle with hyperbeam._

 _Karuma stood up again, even weaker than before. When she saw the orange glowing sphere in the mouth of her evolution she immediately remember that old event, how she had almost been hit by the hyperbeam and how her father took the hit for her… her father… -Q-qui…-She stuttered close her eyes shut, a few tears rolled down to the ground. She remembered him and her family, when he taught her and her brothers how to fight._

 _-QUILAVAAAAAA!- A red aura surrounded her, her ability "blaze" was acting up. Her flames grew bigger and hotter, perhaps too much and then a powerful fire attack exploded in the field, hitting the volcano pokémon with force and sending him back a few feet. Once everything calmed down both were lying on the floor half unconscious… Karuma was still crying._

 _Both trainers stared at the pokémon –S-such power…- The typhlosion's trainer said. Shinji was thinking the same to himself._

* * *

-Karuma was pretty hurt, nurse Joy was treating her now, the attack she used was a lava plume but its power was not normal- He explained.

Hikari lowered her gaze at the story, Dorinda seemed worried –Poor Karuma… something must have happened to her…- She mumbled –But if she was scared an didn't react why didn't you stop the battle?

-I didn't know very well what was happening, ok? I didn't think it would get so bad…- He mumbled bitterly.

-Will she be alright?

-She needs to rest…

Dorinda stared at both trainers and let out a little sad whine, none of them knew and she had no way of telling them…


	84. The first battles… and they're double!

**82- The first battles… and they're double!**

-Good morning! Everyone looks well rested and ready for the show today- Lilian exclaimed on the mic. Just like she said, it was a new day for the Grand Festivala dn the public was cheering happily. Among them was Hikari, who this time was sitting by herself –Alright folks, let's get ready for the second round, it's time for the battles and they'll be double battles! The coordiators will have 5 minutes to show off their strategies and deduct their opponent's points, of course, it's also possible to have a tie so be on guard. Finally, a very talented someone will take this home… - And she pointed behind her: the yearly Ribbon Cup, standing in a glass case by the judges.

-There is the Ribbon Cup- Nozomi said with a slight smile.

-Don't stare too much Nozo, you already got one at home- Kengo joked –It's my turn.

-You're right, in this Grand Festioval you're proving to be one of the best candidates to win it, you even beat me in the first rounds- The redhead stated seemingly proud –Besides, if I were to win again the Grand Festival, I'd take a break from contests for some time.

The boy stared at her with surprise –Really?

-Sure… with two ribbon cups I'd take a break… though, that's only if I win.

-We'll see about that- Kengo said.

Lilian moved from one ide of the stage to the other gesturing to the screens placed abouve her head –First of all, our computer will assing these coordinators by random chance to see who will fight who.

-Here it goes…- Hikari said paying attention to the screen like everyone else.

The pictures of all 32 coordinators appeared and the draw was made, leaving 16 pairs arranged –Here they are!

-Nozomi and Kengo won't face each other yet…- She said somewhat surprised .In fact they're on opposite sides. They can only battle at the finals…

-Look at that…- Kengo mumbled –Opposite sides of the table, before facing each other we'd have to beat other 4 people.

-That's fine by me… four rounds in which we shouldn't lose.

-The 16 coordinators that pass this first battle round will battle again and by the end of today we'll have the 8 best coodinators, who will fight with all their might to reach the finals tomorrow- She said raising a fist – With that said and now that we have our pairs ready… it's time for my favorite words "Lets begin!"

* * *

For Nozomi's first battle, the girl was facinga boy from Johto. The redhead used her well-trained west Gastrodom along with one of her new captures, a Zangoose. On the other hand her opponent used a Drapion and Magcargo. The battle was clearly tilted with an advantage for Nozomi.

-We have only two minutes left for this battle and these coordinatiors haven't stopped sttacking and dodging, this battle is on fire!- Lilian cheered.

-Come on Gastrodon, Surf!- The redhead ordered calmly, Zangoose jumped over the water-type's back who then rose in a wave he created. It crashed down onthe opponents causing considerable damage to the fire and rock type.

The opponent Drapion just shook a little from the water –Cross poison!- His trainer ordered, The drapion readied his claws which shone purple.

-Zangose don't let him… slash!

-It seems like Nozomi is a little ahead on this battle and is not letting her guard down even for a second!- Lilian exclaimed watching the battles with enthusiasm.

-Zaaaan!- The white pokémon jumped from Gastrodon's back and using his sharp claws he easily teared apart the incoming attack and landed right in front of the Drapion.

-Double team and fury cutter- Nozomi said and then turned to her other pokémon –Grastrodon don't give him time and use water pulse.

-Wow… Nozomi is completely focused on her battles and has her opponent right in her palm- Kengo said impressed, she didn't stop giving orders and didn't give time for his opponent to even think.

On one side of the field, multiple Zangoose created by the double team were taking turned jumping towards the drapion with their charp claws ready to attack, as the pokémon tried to shake them off to no avail. On the other side, Margacrago was asuffering another water attack in close range –Nozo has this battle on the bag- Hikari said excited.

-Margacrgo use flamethrower! Drapion, pin missil!- The other coordinator ordered trying to keep calm, his Margacrgo managed to shoot a torrent of flames that landed right on Gastrodon pushing him backa little, but of course the damage wasn't much, while a rain of pin missils tore apart the fake zangose and hit the real one.

Nozomi's points fell down, but she still had an advantage –There's only 30 seconds left, it seems like Nozomi has the victory in her hands! – The orange-haired presneted announced, words that weren't really encouraging for the other coordinator.

-Gastrodon, use water pulse and mud bomb- Nozomi ordered, keeping her eyes locked on the water-type this time while Zangoose shook some of the quills from his fur and kept a wary gaze on Drapion.

-Draion, poison fang, Magcargo use overheat against Zangoose- Preferring to attack just one opponent, brilliant purple fangs and the third overheat of the battle headed for Zangoose.

Nozomi smirked slightly –Now guys!

Gastrodon had created a muddy sphere surrounded by water,a ombination fo her water pulse and mud bomb, and at his trainer's order he launched it against Magcargo. Zangoose meanwhile, jumped high aboe the overheat avoiding it ina rather spectacular way and crashed down on Drapion with his claws glowing once more. The poison-type managed to turn and sink his fangs on Zangoose but despite the pain it kept slashing the Drapion the best he could. Gastrodon's combo had just hit Magcargo when… -Tiiiiime up!- The MC's voice was heard.

On the field stood Drapion and Zangoose still caught in battle, Magcargo defeated on the ground and Gastrodon impassive as usual. Everyone turned to the points screen –Good job..- Hikari mumbled.

-Nozomi wins by battle by her points left… but's let's give a good applause to both of these coordinators!

Zangoose ran up to his trainer rubbing on her leg affectionately as Gastrodon slid to her side –Great job guys- She said petting both pokémon on the head.

The coordinator that had lost seemed very frustrated, he returned his pokémonw ithout so much of a word and left the stage –Wow, that's a sore loser…- Kengo mumblñed to himself, though he knew how much it hurt something like that so he couldn't really blame him. Then he approached the backstage entrance and greeted his friend –That was a good battle Nozomi, your pokémon had the upper hand right from the start.

I have to admit that Zangoose's ability really helped me out to avoid poisoning, while Gastrodon was wonderful as always, his offensive and combinations were pretty good- Nozomi sad sighing and sitting down.

-The way you talk, I take it they'll rest the next round…?

-That's right, it's always a good idea to use well-rested pokémon for the battles and they already did their part today, what about you?

-I'm planning on winning easily, with my strategy I won't be risking anything, you'll see- The brunet said confidently.

* * *

-We begin the last battle of this exciting double battle round to decide the last coordinator that will be part of the 16 best! To close up we have from Twinleaf, Sinnoh, Kengo! Against a young lady from our dear Lavender town, Yuuka!

A tall girl with long silver hair in twintail and elegant black clothes stood on her side with a serious expression, her eyes were filled with determination –Let's see what will Kengo do…- Hikari said seeing the boy was pretty calm.

-If everyone is ready… Lets begin!

-Marowak, Keckleon, on the stage!- The girl from lavender released a brown pokémon whose head was a skull, in his hand he hedl a large bone ready to attack whoemever got too close, and a light-green chameleon pokémon with a red zig-zag marking on his belly, letting out his large tongue as a mocking gesture.

-Butterfree, Breloom, let's go!- Kengo butterfree appeared once more, extending his wings and letting out some sparkles as it was usual. On the ground below,a beige and green pokémon stood, with a long tail and short but powerful arms as he looked up to his opponents from under his mushroom-like "hat"

-So Breloom and Butterfree…- Nozomi said –Those two together can give lots of porblems to their rivals, this'll be intereting.

-Marowak, use your bonemerang against butterfree, Keckleon, you know what to do- The girl started, both pokémon nodded. Marowak expertly tossed his bone against the flying-bug pokémon as keckleon made use of his unique ability to turn invisible.

Kengo let out a tiny sigh and looked up to his pokémon –Butterfree, dodge and use sleep powder, Breloom, paralyze it- He ordered with an amazing calmlness.

Butterfree dodged the bone Marowak had tossed with a skillful twirl in the air and then dived down on said pokñemon scattering a blue powder, that upon surrounding Marowak left him fast asleep. Breloom on the other hand, walked up to where keckleon stood a few seconds ago trying to find the characteristic red belly marking and then shook his body, letting out a golden powder all around him. Just a few feet away Kekleon reppeared, coughing and unable to move very well, he was paralyzed! –Very well…- The coordinator said.

-Yuuka tried to start this battle to her favor, but seems like Kengo has turned the tables, now her Marowak is happily asleep and her keckleon is defenseless… amazing!- Lilian said.

-He disable both opponents in a blink- Hikari said surprised.

-No! Marowak wake up come on!... Keclecon…- The girl didn't know very well what to do and stared at her pokémon worriedly.

-Breloom, sky uppercut- Breloom ran up to the paralized kecleon and attacked with a superb uppercut sending the chameleon fly up –Now butterfree aerial ace. Once in the air, butterfree landed a second hit with a very well executed aerial ace.

-Kengo is a real genius- Nozomi mumbled impressed –First a supereffective fightning-type move and when kecleon changed to fightning type with his ability he used a flying move…- The teamwork those two pokémon did was suerely one to be afraid of and for a moment she started trying to plan a counter. Truth is she wasn't even sure of what she'd do if she was in Yuuka's place.

-Let's go Breloom, use leech seed against marowak- The boy continued.

His pokémon shook his tail and released a few small brown seeds, that upon barely touching his target, released some vines that surrounded the ground-type and started absorbing all his energy –Marowak no!- His trainer said worriedly, then she turned to the other coordinator with a frown –Kecleon take down that butterfree.

The green pokémon stretched his really long tongue as he landed, managing to trap the butterfree with it, however, Breloom was already on his way to rescue his teammate –Give it a good focus punch!

-Not so fast, thunderbolt and toss that butterfree aside!- The girl ordered with a smirk, just then the kecleon let out an electric shock from his whole body, hurting the butterfly pokémon and then tossing it against the incoming Breloom. The focus punch lost focus and the electricity affected both pokémon.

-There's still 3 minutes on this battle and seems like Yuuka is managing a comeback, however her marowak is still in dream world…

-Kecleon… use- The trainer stopped mid-order seeing her kecleon get paralyzed once more and huffed angrily. Breloom stood up and shook whiule butterfree needed some more time to recover composure and fly up.

-Let's finish this now… Breloom iron tail, Butterfree aerial ace!- Kengo pointed at the kecleon and both pokémon headed towards it at full speed, the first with long strides as his tail glowed in metallic colors, the second one doing a slight twirl in the air to execute the move. Both attacks landed direct hits as kecleon barely had any time to dodge after being paralyzed, and he skidded in the ground as Yuuka's points lowered up to half. On the other hand Kengo has lost just a small part of his points.

The battle ended rather quickly, with a victory for Kengo who managed to finish all of his opponent's points when there was still a minute left. After the battle round finished there was a 15 minute break, those who hadn't advanced to the next round picked p their things and left and those who did where getting ready for another battle. Many took the opportunity to also reunite with their friends or family participating, among them was Hikari of course, who congratulated her two friends on their victories , wishing them good luck on the next ones to come.

* * *

-And with that we wrap up the battles for today dear public- Lilian announced during the closing event after another round of battles had finished –We have our 8 best coordinators of this spectacular Grand Festival!

The competitors, the judges, and everyone who was watching the Grand Festival stared at the screen once more, that as usual summed up the resdults of the day. This time just 8 coordinators appeared… those 8 coordinators that were proud of having gotten there, though they knew they still needed to defeat the rest before having the honor of having the Ribbon Cup in their hands.

-Don't forget it, tomorrow these 8 coordinators will face each other to keep moving forward and we'll have the best 4 that will inmediately dazzle us with the semifinals, and after a whole day of rest, we'll have the exciting finals!- The orange-haired said excitedly, raisinga fist with determination –Good luck to all and see you tomorrow!

The crheeringa dn clapping was inmediate, as were the conversations about the even, in no time the place as empty once more. Hikari walked back with her two friends after waiting for them to come out –Those were really good battles today- She commented.

-They were pretty exciting, not too easy, but nothing we can't handle either- Nozomi said.

-Certainly, if we keep up like this we'll get really far- Kengo said, barely containing his excitement.

Nozomi let out a chuckle –That's right… this Grand Festioval seems promising… but tell me Kengo, what will happen if you and I have to face off in the finals?

The boy stopped for a moment, the two females turned to him. The brunet was staring at the ground with a serious look until he finally looked up to them –Well… I'll give my best… and try to win.

-A battle between you two, actually I'd like to see that- Hikari said placing both hands together.

-Yeah…- They both murmured with a certain seriousness in their voices.

There was a few minutes of silence as they walked along the beautiful rocky pavement of the place, heading to the branching between the pokémon center and the atheletes village –Nozo, what id you win?- Hikari asked finally.

-If I were to win…- She sighed –I told Kengo already, I'd take a break from official contests for a while, after all I'd have two Ribbon Cups. Maybe I'd travel in some other distant region to get stronger.

The girl nodded –I see… what about you Kengo? You have very good opportunities- Hikari said happily, remembering how her childhood friend had amited being rather scared of the competition and being unsure of keep being a coordinator, but he was doing pretty good.

-I'll be very happy of havinga chieved my goal of course, and… I think I'd travel around more to meet new places, keep training and competing.

Hikari smiled –Sounds good.

-Though I'm really not sure… Hikari what will you do after you finish traveling aroudn Johto?

-Eh… Me? Well…- The girl stared up at the sky as if it'll give her the answer –To be honest I don't know yet, the Grand Festival hasn't even started yet… I guess I'd stay with mom for a couple of months and then travbel around somewhere else, even more so if I manage to win.

-I know you can do it…- Nozomi said.

-Why do you ask Kengo? Why so unsure…?

-Well during my first trip around Sinnoh I was alone… that's why back then at Sunnyshore I wanted some company to be honest- He said looking away slightly, with a small embarrassed blush.

-I guess…- Hikari replied the same way –It must be quite boring to travel alone sometimes.

-Yeah…- Nozomi said -It is, good thing I wasn't alone this time- She smiled.

-Let's see… if Nozomi wins I could travel with you Kengo- Hikari said –And if you win, we can travel all three together.

-That's a good incentive- Nozomi laughed –But, aren't you forgetting about Shinji, Hikari?- The redhead reminded her.

-He doesn't really like traveling with other people that much, and he's been in a lot of different regions… I don't know- The girl said shaking her head. Then she seemed to remember something –Oh by the way, I think he'll come with me tomorrow to watch the top 8 and the semifinals.

-Semifinals… is it me or this Grand Festival is going by at a crazy speed?- kengo asked, causing the other two to laugh a bit.


	85. Fierce battles! Rising to the top!

**83- Fierce battles! Rising to the top!**

-Once more I welcome you all folks! I hope you're ready for some more pokémon action because today we'll be closing up with the two finalists. All the coordinators here will give their best shots to try and reach those valuable positions, which is why we'll have some intense battles between the top 8!

At the coordinator's backstage Kengo seemed a bit unsure –top 8… and we're still going… what will my next rival be like?- He muttered as he stared at his poke balls, still not sure of which ones to pick.

-Kengo for Arceus' sake… you're a nervous wreck, calm down, I know the same things as you…

-You're right, but, you know it's- She interrupted him.

-The first time you get so far… yes, yes, you've said it like 4 times already.

The boy looked down –I'm sorry…

She just sighed –No, it's fine, but try not to worry so much- And her voice took a more serious tone –If you get nervous in battle, your pokémon would also be nervous and you'll be most likely to… well… just calm down.

Kengo let out a deep sigh –Right.

-Hey, if it's any help, your next opponent has only used normal-type pokémon during the whole grand festival- Nozomi said with a slight smile.

He turned to her and smiled too –Thanks.

* * *

-And once again the paralysis is affecting Linoone, he can't move!- Lilian exclaimed excitedly, while in the battlefield a Linoone stopped in his tracks, right as she had stated.

-Now Breloom, sky uppercut! - Kengo ordered.

-Not so fast… Snorlax use double-edge.

-Machoke, protect Breloom with brick break- Kengo's Machoke quickly cut in the path of a Snorlax that ran up to Breloom, receiving a double-edge, enduring it very well shielding himself with his arms, then one of hos muscled arms began to glow and he hit Snorlax in the head with a strong brick break attack. Meanwhile, Breloom had effectively attacked the paralyzed opponent.

-Snorlax is stumbling! I don't think he'll be able to hang on much longer… this battle makes very clear the type disadvantage- Lilian said as she saw the sleepy pokémon trying hard to stay in battle.

-Kengo is doing awesome; his Breloom is once again shining through in battle- Hikari said excitedly seeing her friend.

-This battle was decided from the moment he paralyzed Linoone- Shinji commented, sitting by her side this time –That Linoone's strong point is his speed, which balanced Snorlax's slowness.

-But now being both pokémon slow, Breloom has a great advantage and Machoke can defend his partner better- Hikari stated –He got lucky picking those two fighting-types… and he still hasn't used Charizard or Empoleon, I wonder if they'll take part in the next round…

-Tiiiime up!- Lilian said stopping the battle –With a great advantage the winner of this round is Kengo, who goes on to the semifinals!- She exclaimed smiling and pointing at the young coordinator.

After these words, the people exploded in cheers and applauses, included of course, Hikari –Great job Kengo! You were awesome!- The girl yelled, which Shinji didn't find much fun being right by her side and hearing her screams.

Machoke and Breloom celebrated raising their arms and Kengo approached both happily –Very well done guys! That was a great battle, now you rest…- And returned them to their poke balls.

Kengo and his opponent exchanged a few words –You're pretty good, it's obvious you've trained a lot with your pokémon, that paralysis really made me lose my flow.

-Thank you, your pokémon were amazing too, and your linoone is very fast and skilled.

-Good luck during the rest of the Grand Festival, I hope we face each other again one day.

Kengo nodded –Thanks, likewise.

* * *

-Let's finish it! Gallade psyco cut, Pidgeot aerial ace- Nozomi ordered as she pointed at the only pokémon on the opponent's side, a Driftblim- The gallade's arms glowed in a light blue color as he shot a few energy rings of the same color into the air, just in time for Pidgeot to catch them with an aerial ace, adding more strength on the attack.

-Driftblim, stop it with ominous wind!- The other coordinator said, she was an adult woman, unlike the majority of competitors that took part at the Grand Festival, her pokémon started swaying gracefully and created some kind of purplish tornado that shook the whole stage.

-Pijooo!- Pidgeot skillfully kept flying forward in a straight line, facing the strong winds without any trouble, and hit the opponent on the side, leaving behind a glowing blue trail. Driftblim stopped his attack and floated down weakened, but still not knocked out.

However, what had definitely run out was…. -Tiiiime up!- Lilian said, Pidgeot flapped slowly until he landed on the stage right beside Gallade, who relaxed his stance –The winner of this battle and moves forward for the semifinals is…. Nozomi Akada!

-Great job Gallade, Pidgeot, we did it! - Nozomi said smiling at her two pokémon.

-Lade! - Gallade cheering raising one arm.

-Pijooo! - Pidgeot unfurled his majestic wings.

Nozomi's rival returned her pokémon with a few words and left with only a sigh, she apparently seemed satisfied with the result, though still looking saddened. Nozomi turned to the public and did a curtsy as the rain of applauses continued. She had become quite popular among the people assisting the event.

* * *

As Lilian gave the coordinators who had advanced to the semifinals a rest, the rest was leaving the backstage and the people watching the Grand Festival took the opportunity to go buy some snacks or souvenir at one of the many many stands. Hikari reunited with Kengo and Nozomi just outside of the backstage –Guys, the semifinals…- She started excited.

-That's right- Nozomi said –We keep getting closer.

-If we defeat our next opponents… we'll face each other in two days- Kengo said turning to his redhead friend.

-Yeah, and both that and winning the Grand Festival is what will keep pushing us forward…

-Sure, but, who are the other two semifinalists? - He asked a bit lost.

-They're a guy named Keichiro and a girl named Ishi- Hikari said. As she had been watching the Grand Festival as part of the public she had a better overall perspective –the girl, who will face Nozomi, focuses a lot on power and a few combinations here and there. The guy, who will battle you Kengo, uses strategy…

-Isn't he the one that used a Stantler to sleep his opponents? - The brunet asked worried.

-That one exactly- Hikari nodded.

-Ugh… this won't be easy.

-Don't get intimidated now- Nozomi advised.

* * *

-And here we have two of our four semifinalists!... on one side we have Kengo, a coordinator that came all the way from Sinnoh to get the winner's ribbon cup…- Kengo took a breath and stayed serious, he wouldn't allow himself to lose concentration on this battle –And on the other side, young Keichiro, a coordinator that managed to get to the semifinals last year and now is making a comeback!- Lilian exclaimed to the mic –And now that everyone's ready… it's time to begin!

-Come on Empoleon, Charizard!- Kengo tossed both poké balls to the stage, from one of them came the emperor penguin pokémon, his loyal partner, ready to give a good battle by showing the Sharp edge of his flippers. From the other one appeared the large orange dragon with a roar as he immediately took flight.

-He'll use Charizard and Empoleon already… I thought he'd save them for the finals- Nozomi muttered to herself.

-Yanma, Grovyle, let's go!- The other trainer called out, from one of the poké balls came out a large dragonfly in Green and red hues, hi swings moved so fast they were almost invisible as he stayed in place scanning the whole area with his particular eyesight. A green two-legged pokémon appeared by his side, his arms, tail and head were adorned by leaves and he seemed a bit confident.

-Perfect, Kengo has a fire pokémon and his Empoleon can use ice beam and drill peck, he can with the right moves- Hikari started.

-But at the same time- Shinji interrupted analyzing Keichiro's pokémon –His opponent is using dangerous pokémon… they may not look like it but both Yanma and Grovyle have superb speed and with some good strategies which is what that guy uses… well Kengo is gotta plan his moves.

-Hmmm, and that's without taking into account that they're both unevolved pokémon, they could evolve at any moment and we all know what that would mean…- Hikari added.

Kengo's eyes fixed on his two opponents –Let's see… Empoleon start off with whirlpool!

-In a double battle, usually the first order includes both pokémon but just Empoleon has been told to attack, would he have something in mind for Charizard?- Lilian started. Empoleon formed a large water tornado on top of himself and launched it towards both opponents.

-Dodge it…- Keichiro said simply extending his right arm –Now Yanma double team and Grovyle quick attack!- Yanma dodged the move by simply flying up high and the created a bunch of copies of himself around the entire field while Grovyle avoided the whirlpool with a quick attack heading straight for Empoleon afterwards –Now, leaf blade.

-Metal claw and flamethrower! - Kengo ordered suddenly. The leaf blades on Grovyle's arms clashed against Empoleon's metal claws as Charizard started spitting flame torrents against the many foes but he didn't manage to attack the real one.

-Let's tart the real battle… Yanma use swagger!- The trainer exclaimed, the real Yanma twirled in the air and shot a glare at his opponent as his body let out a red glow, Charizard's eyes acquired the same color and he started wildly spouting fire attacks everywhere.

-He's confused! - Hikari said worried.

-Look at that ladies and gentlemen, charizard is completely confused and doesn't know what he's doing! - Lilian said backing up a bit. It was never a good thing to have a pokémon with this much strength tossing attacks like random on stage…

Kengo's hands fisted –Charizard stop… Empoleon use drill peck now- Charizard stopped using his attacks but still stumbled around the field flying in circles, Empoleon jumped at Grovyle with a drilling peck, landing a super effective hit against the opponent.

-Don't think you'll be safe now… silver wind! Grovyle, magical leaf! - The Yanma formed a circle around the stage and let out a silver dust from their wings. The stage was completely covered by the attack, continuously hitting Kengo's pokémon like a beautiful but deadly glittery sandstorm. Grovyle landed another hit with his magical leaves, which surrounded the Empoleon and danced around with the silver wind.

-Kengo seems to be in trouble…- Lilian said in a dramatic voice as she saw Kengo's points lower down a little over 1/4.

Charizard, who was still confused started letting out flamethrower after flamethrower trying to get rid of the silver wind that hurt him, but it was all in vain –Charizard no, it's no use…- The coordinator said worried, then he seemed to have an idea and nodded a bit nervous –If you really wanna get rid of that… USE BLAST BURN!

Charizard suddenly opened his eyes and the dragon pokémon growled before releasing a really powerful blast burn, setting his surroundings on fire and embers. All the Yanma's copies were affected and disappearing, doing a good amount of damage to the original one as well. Naturally the silver wind stopped immediately –Charizard just used a super powered attack and it all goes well for Kengo… Yanma is crash landing!

-Yanma! Get up come on you can do it!- Keichiro said worried, his Yanma slowly got up and started flapping his translucent wings again –Grovyle use giga drain- The pokémon's leaves started glowing as he headed towards his opponent.

-Oh no you won't… use metal claw and drill peck once again! - With the tips of his flippers covered in metal, Empoleon stopped the incoming attack and then attacked with a drill peck to send his opponent back flying. Kengo stole a quick glance at Charizard who was glaring at Yanma.

-Yanma double team once again!

-That's his strategy, Yanma is in charge of annoying the opponent and make things harder for them- Hikari said, seeing the field get swarmed by copies of the dragonfly pokémon once more.

-And Grovyle is in charge of attacking- Shinji added –Though now he seems to be in trouble- He stated seeing he Grovyle shaking by the drill peck attack.

-Now Empoleon, ice beam! - Empoleon quickly shot a cold beam of energy that managed to land directly on his opponent, freezing his legs in place.

-Yanma steel wing! - Keichiro commanded. All the copies headed towards Charizard like a flurry of slashes, each one coming down on the dragon with a steely hit from their wings.

-Charizard fly up, Empoleon use whirlpool against Yanma!

-We have only 2 minutes left and this battle could end with any of these two as winners!- Lilian exclaimed, barely looking away from the battle a couple of seconds to see the points and time screen.

Charizard took the sky on the open roof stage, escaping from all the insect pokémon while the penguin pokémon immediately shot a large water swirl that trapped almost all the Yanma in it. Fortunately, the real one was amongst them, dizzy and hurt he couldn't keep up the illusions and they dissipated away –Yanma!... Grovyle come on… use leaf blade and get out of there!

-Charizard use fire fang- Having recovered from his confusion and folding hi swings just a Little, Charizard quickly descended cutting the air, opening his jaws and coating his fangs with flames. Grovyle made his leaves glow brightly and broke the ice with a slash, but his speed wasn't enough to escape and the draconic pokémon sank his fiery teeth on him.

-Would you look at that! - Lilian exclaimed in surprise.

-He did it! HE WON! - Hikari said standing up and yelling, both of Keichiro's pokémon had been knocked out once and for all. Charizard landed and roared in victory, Empoleon jumped happily and smirked.

-The winner, and our first finalist on this Kanto Grand Festival is… KENGO KONGOBARA! - Everyone clapped at the winner, who jumped for joy, he had reached the finals! At the backstage the two people left (Nozomi and her rival) saw the screen with different expressions. The redhead smiled –Which means is time for our second semifinal battle… stay in your seats!

The brunet returned his pokémon and left the stage, tossing a smile at his blue-haired friend that waved ecstatic. In the hallway he met Nozomi who was coming out for her own battle now –Nozo… good luck- He nodded –You know I'll be supporting you.

The girl copied the gesture –Thanks Kengo… and well done out there, you're great- And with this they parted. The Snowpoint coordinator came on the field to see her rival on the other side.

-Here are our coordinators for today's last battle… on one side, from Slateport city in Hoenn… Ishi! And on the other side, the winner of last year's Sinnoh Grand Festival, from Snowpoint, Nozomi!

Clapping and cheering erupted from both sides, though the redhead seemed to have a little more fans, she smiled slightly *Nice way to make your opponent nervous, announcing you as a winner…* She thought.

The other young coordinator pulled out two poké balls and said nothing –If both are ready, and I see you are… let's begin!

Four poke balls flew on the stage, in one side were a Glameow and a Mismagius and at the other side, a Hitmontop and a Blaziken. Nozomi's pokémon looked as healthy as they can be and ready to face a new challenge… just like last year –Let's begin now… Glameow, iron tail against Blaziken, Mismagius will-o-wisp against hitmontop- Nozomi ordered immediately, her pokémon jumped to attack.

-Hitmontop defend yourself with triple kick, Blaziken sky uppercut!- Hitmontop spun on the horn of his head and managed to block some of the Mismagius' blue flames, but a couple of them landed and were enough for him to be engulfed in flames. Meanwhile, Glameow's silver tail was dodged and Blaziken managed to land a direct hit on the glameow, sending her flying.

-Mismagius help glameow! - Mismagius floated up in the air and Glameow managed to land on her back.

-Hitmontop don't give up, Blaziken, flamethrower!- The Blaziken let out a powerful flamethrower against his opponents, forcing glameow to jump and land while mismagius floated away to dodge in the opposite direction –Now, use round kick against that Glameow.

-I don't think so, Glameow jump and attack Blaziken with fury swipes, Mismagius use your magical leaves against Hitmontop- Said and done, when the fighting-type opponent got close, Glameow used his tail as a spring to jump far back, arching over Hitmontop and attacking her other opponent with a bunch of slashes, as Hitmontop stayed dealing with the magical leaves from his ghost opponent.

-Nozomi's pokémon are doing an excellent teamwork, Ishi must do something quick if she wants to win!

-Nozomi is trying hard to avoid Hitmontop from fighting glameow- Hikari said.

-That's because Hitmontop can't do a thing to Mismagius… unless he uses a move like foresight or odor sleuth he can't hurt a ghost-type- Shinji added.

-That's right…- The blue-haired one said, still watching the battle –Go Nozo! - She exclaimed seeing the Blaziken trying to attack Glameow but she skillfully dodged. Hitmontop was affected by his burn.

-Now Glameow, Mismagius, use shock wave!- In front of mismagius and at the tip of Glameow's tail a pair of blue electrical spheres appeared, from them, electric jolts came out and scattered all over the field, attacking both foes.

-Nozomi doesn't give them time to breathe, she's really making it hard for her- Kengo mumbled as he finished putting away his things and still watching the battle.

-Hitmontop, use quick attack and triple kick! Blaziken, roast that mismagius! - Ishi ordered pointing at both opponents.

-Glameow jump, mismagius double team!- Mismagius created a bunch of copies of herself all over the stage and the flamethrower just managed to hit a fake one, but the quick attack gave enough boost to hitmontop to effectively kick glameow with his super effective move, bashing her on the ground. Nozomi turned to the scoring screen, the time was fine, there was still a lot left and much to her luck, her points were still giving her the advantage –Mismagius, confuse ray!

-Hitmontop, Blaziken, don't let her confuse you, attack- Her rival ordered. The mismagius surrounded both pokémon as they tried to get rid of the copies. Blaziken was making use of his fire until a kick attacked him from the back, Hitmontop was spinning around attacking without control.

-We have another confused pokémon today! - Lilian said surprised and slightly amused.

-This really makes me think… the final battle will be pretty hard- Kengo thought out loud, becoming worried.

-Hitmontop… keep going!- The girl exclaimed, surprising everyone a Little… the fighting-type kept attacking randomly all over the stage, Glameow jumped back to dodge a kick -Blaziken fire spin!

-Glameow stop blaziken, thunderbolt! Mismagius use psybeam!

-The battle keeps getting more and more intense ladies and gentlemen, Blaziken is spitting fire everywhere but Glameow puts a stop to that by curling her tail along his leg and shocking him… and look at that! Mismagius' psywaves seem to really hurt Hitmontop.

-Blaziken blaze kick!

-Mismagius stop him, psychic! Glameow back off! - Before the fire type could even ready his attack he was stopped by Mismagius' psychic energy , giving glameow the few seconds needed to bounce back –Now shock wave!- Just like before both pokémon released an electric attack, but this time they joined forces to focus on the Blaziken who fell down to his knees, he was already tired…

Once again hitmontop suffered a bit of damage from the burn, but quickly recovered and seemed to get cured from the confusion –We only have 30 seconds left! - Lilian announced.

-Come on hitmontop, use brick break! Blaziken go with a flare blitz!- Hitmontop ran up to glameow as Blaziken stood up once more and roared getting surrounded by fire and jumping to get to Mismagius' level.

-Glameow, jump now and use thunderbolt! Mismagius shock wave! - The feline pokémon dodged once more and then shot an electric attack in the air. Mismagius also released the shock wave against her opponent, the Blaziken, who kept going with his flare blitz. Both attacks clashed and fought each other until Mismagius couldn't handle the pressure and was hit.

-Tiiiime up! - Lilian said, both coordinators stopped, turning to the screen with widen eyes –I shall proudly announce that our second finalist is… NOZOMI AKADA! - The people immediately cheered and clapped. Blaziken fell back and hit the floor with a fist frustrated while Hitmontop seemed sad.

-She did it! - Kengo exclaimed excitedly –Though that means…

The redhead hugged both pokémon happily –Thank you guys really… we've reached the finals once again- She said proudly –But this time we'll be facing Kengo…


	86. Spring rain…

**84- Spring rain… when your friend becomes your opponent**

-Tiiiime up! - Lilian said, both coordinators stopped, turning to the screen with widen eyes –I shall proudly announce that our second finalist is… NOZOMI AKADA! - The people immediately cheered and clapped. Blaziken fell back and hit the floor with a fist frustrated while Hitmontop seemed sad.

-She did it! - Kengo exclaimed excitedly –Though that means…

The redhead hugged both pokémon happily –Thank you guys really… we've reached the finals once again- She said proudly –But this time we'll be facing Kengo…

-There was no doubt about it! ... Nozomi was doing great- Hikari mentioned clapping excitedly.

-And with that we wrap it up for today, tomorrow we'll have a free day for our two finalists and then the next day, the final battle!- Lilian announced as both coordinators retreated –Who will win and have the honor of being Kanto's Top Coordinator this year?

*It could be any of them…* Hikari thought to herself, a serious expression in her features which the boy beside her immediately noticed.

-I can't wait to see it… so don't miss it!- and with these last words once again the daily excitement at the stage had ended, people left the place eager and delighted with the battles.

As usual, Hikari waited a few minutes for her friends, now with Shinji's company –What do you say Shinji? … Who do you think will win?

-Don't ask me… though seems like Nozomi has a better opportunity…- The boy replied with arms crossed.

-Well yeah, she already won a Grand Festival once but… Kengo is really trying hard and he has such a good team, it'll be a shame…

-Hi Hikari! - The blue-haired girl turned to see her two friends –What do you think? Finals! - The young boy exclai8med with a grin.

-Indeed… and you guys will have a whole free day to get ready.

-Thanks- Nozomi said –Why don't you come tomorrow? To the athletes' village I mean. We could chat for a while and… call Haruka…- She commented.

-It's been a while since I spoke to Haruka- Hikari said recalling the last call –It's not a bad idea…

-Then what do you say? We could have a battle or something, so Shinji doesn't get bored- Nozomi chuckled.

-It's alright- The purple-haired boy said.

-I think it's great- Kengo added.

-Then we'll meet tomorrow- Hikari decided smiling.

* * *

-So it's room... 118? - Hikari asked as they entered the athletes' village building.

-218 Kari…- Shinji said shaking his head.

-Yeah, that, whatever…- She mumbled getting in the elevator.

-Once they got to the third floor they went down a couple of hallways until reaching the rooms 200 and up, it was easy to find number 218 and Hikari knocked. Nozomi answered a few seconds later –Guys! Great to see you here… though…

-Though? - Hikari asked.

-Kengo is out, he's in one of the battle fields practicing, he said even if it was a free day he was going to train for tomorrow and I don't know if it's a good idea for me to go…- She said looking away slightly.

-Is he still doubting himself? - Hikari asked.

-I'd say more like he's scared…- Shinji commented.

Nozomi looked down –Beside we're rivals and it's better if we don't see each other's techniques- Then she rose her gaze again –Shinji, why don't you go with him? - She asked though it was more of a request –That way you could have a battle with him… and see if you manage to shake off his fear- She muttered the last part to herself in a low voice.

-Besides, Nozo and I will stay here and talk to Haruka a while- Hikari added.

He just raised an eyebrow –You're just trying to make me go check on Kengo while you two stay here gossiping- He stated –But I guess you're right on some things…

-Once he finished training, please tell him to come here- Nozomi asked as the boy left, he only raised an arm to signal he had listened. Nozomi sighed.

-Nozomi, it's hard for him, not only because you've already won a Grand Festival but also because you're his friend and traveling partner- Hikari said entering the room. It was small but cozy, with a couple of beds, a small table, a TV… it looked like the ones ta the pokémon center, maybe a bit fancier.

The redhead closed the door and headed over to a small balcony –I just wish he noticed he got too far as to give up now… he's a good coordinator, competitive, with a strong will… I'd like to know why he's acting like this now.

Hikari turned to look out from the balcony as well –Nozomi… how did Kengo win his ribbons?

-Oh… well…- The girl started recalling –It was relatively fine. At first he lost 2 contests one after the other against me, but he god pretty good positions, his first ribbon he got it in Gardenia town. Then when we visited Kanto's islands he got 3 of them, one in Chrysanthemum island, Potpurri island and Chamomile island, I got a couple others more and so we only needed one more each. He got his first actually, in Porta vista, and I won my last ribbon at Commerce city…

-I see… and what do you think of his skills as coordinator? Kengo is pretty good with combinations and power, isn't he?

-That's right… the problem is sometimes he doesn't know how to balance offense and defense and is very impulsive- She sighed –But he's filled with ideas and he can get out of any kind of trouble with strategy if he really gives his all.

* * *

The purple-haired trainer found Kengo practicing with his penguin pokémon. However when the brunet saw him he stopped –Shinji… what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be… at the athletes' village?

-Where you should be? No thanks, Hikari and Nozomi are talking contest stuff with Haruka and frankly… I don't really care...- He commented casually.

-Oh… I see…- The boy mumbled, Empoleon turned to him.

-Nozomi told us you were… nervous, about tomorrow's battle- He said.

-Yeah… something like it- Kengo replied –Hey Shinji, please, have a battle with me!- The boy demanded, fisting his hands.

Shinji seemed a little taken aback –What? - Kengo seemed very confident and determined.

-Please, you're a trainer, a strong trainer… and, I need to train a little.

-You know a pokémon battle and a contest aren't that alike- He started.

-Yeah but… still!

Shinji kept silent for a moment, he glanced at the coordinator and then his pokémon and finally pulled out a poké ball, releasing his trusty Torterra –Then, let's see what you can do- He mentioned going to stand at the other side of the field.

-Torterra has type advantage, but he's slow and can't evade attacks easily… Flash cannon! - Kengo ordered taking the first move; Empoleon put his find together to shot a beam of silvery and white colors towards the opponent.

Ro took the hit and endured it, only grunting a little –A good pokémon can compensate its weaknesses with its abilities, it's true that Torterra doesn't move much, that's why Ro uses long distance attacks- The trainer explained calmly –Leaf storm!- The shower of glowing green leaves shot like a tornado towards Empoleon.

-Dodge it Empoleon! I get it, but in that case your pokémon is left open for direct hits, right? Metal claw! - The brunet continued.

-Empo! - Empoleon jumped to the side dodging the leaf storm and then ran up to Ro with his flippers shinning Silver.

-That's what everyone thinks, and they head straight to attack Ro's head which is a weak point for almost any pokémon- And as he said this Empoleon started trying to slash at the opponent's skull.

-Also, if torterra attacked on such a close range he's get damaged too- Kengo said with a small smirk.

-Maybe, but that's where you fall in the trap- Shinji stated calmly.

-Huh?

-Crunch, now!- Acting quickly, Ro opened his jaws and then bit viciously on Empoleon's flipper, making the blue pokémon yelp in pain –If an opponent gets too close, Ro simply traps it and then… Giga drain!

-Empoleon no!- Kengo exclaimed seeing the Green roots come out from Ro's back surround his pokémon, absorbing some of his energy to regain the lost one.

-You understand now? - Once the attack ended, the torterra tossed his opponent to the ground. Empoleon stood up a bit woozy and dusted himself off, but Shinji returned Ro.

-Hey! Why did you return your torterra? Empoleon can still fight! - Kengo complained.

-PO! - The pokémon backed proudly.

-Ro is too powerful; I don't think your Empoleon really has a chance, besides it'll be unfair to hurt your pokémon seeing as tomorrow you have an important battle.

-I guess you're right…

-Since you know your opponent, it'll be much easier to create a strategy against her… what is Nozomi better at or what's her strategy in contest battles?

-Well…- Kengo was thoughtful for a moment –Nozomi is very good at long distance combinations and evasiveness, her pokémon are really fast.

-If you use those combinations in your favor or destroy them you can take points from her, right?- The trainer asked, remembering what Hikari had taught him once and what he had seen so many times already in contests.

-Yeah, though is not that easy- The other boy replied.

-Still start from there, now as for evasiveness… let's see how you handle Noctail- He added releasing his Umbreon from the moon ball, he stood defiantly in the field.

Neither pokémon moved for almost a full minute –I know that if I attack from the distance he'll only dodge, that won't do…- The boy from Twinleaf muttered –But maybe… Empoleon, metal claw! – He ordered pointing at the Umbreon. Empoleon complied, quickly dashing to his foe, the tips of his flippers shinning metallic.

-Noctail, faint attack!

-Now roll Empoleon!- When Noctail disappeared as a shadow, Empoleon Heard the next order and quickly spun on himself like the Hitmontop Nozomi had battled, and when the Umbreon reappeared behind him he received the hit –Excellent… I learned this when I trained with gym leader Mikan!

-The steel-type expert… makes sense- The umbreon's trainer said –Now, double team and shadow ball!

-Bree! - The umbreon's rings glowed as he created many copies of himself, which immediately started to bomb the penguin with shadow balls.

-Hang in there Empoleon! - Kengo said as he evaluated the situation one again, meanwhile his pokémon was repelling the shadow balls with his fins –That's right… use hydro pump!

Still spinning on himself, the super powerful water gun scattered all over the field –Dodge it!- But the Umbreon was fast enough and Noctail, along some of his copies, dodged the attack –It's a good technique, but it can still be avoided.

Kengo didn't get discouraged by his words, in fact he seemed to be planning something more than just the hydro pump –Keep going!- As the attack continued the pokémon created a water tornado around him not unlike a whirlpool –Now stop and use fury cutter!

For a few seconds nothing happened and nothing could be seen from the outside, but Noctail kept his guard up. He suddenly jumped as his copies followed, but all of them were knocked out from glowing "shockwaves" created by the fury cutter surrounded by water. Noctail fell down but quickly shook and stood up again looking at his rival with a slight smirk. Shinji also noticed Kengo seemed much more concentrated and confident in the battle now.

* * *

-I think I understand… it's only natural that he's worried, I went through that myself… getting to the finals only to get a disastrous defeat at the hands of a more experienced coordinator- Haruka said with a sigh, chatting with Nozomi and Hikari via pokégear as the other two stood at the balcony enjoying the beautiful view of the Indigo Plateau.

-Hnnng… Haruka you're not helping- Nozomi mentioned with a sigh.

-Eh… sorry- The brunette answered with a little nervous smile.

-But you two are friends and know each other; didn't Hikari lose at the Grand Festival finals against you Nozomi? And apologizes, Hikari…- Shuu mentioned quickly, as he was also a bit into the conversation.

-No worries- Hikari said.

-Well yes, and she took it really well, right? - The redhead asked looking at her friend.

-That's right, because I had learned a lot, I grew and despite that defeat I showed how good of a coordinator I was by reaching the finals, on my very first Grand Festival!- Hikari explained –But it's not the same for him…

-Did he tell you something Hikari? - Shuu asked a bit serious.

-Well… he said that if he didn't get a good position in this Grand Festival… he'd quit coordinating- The blue-haired girl mumbled lowly. Silence followed.

-B-but…- Haruka started trying to cheer them up –He already got a good position, he could either get second place or be the winner, that depends on the effort each one makes.

-He knows that already I'm sure, but that shouldn't stop him from keeping trying- Nozomi stated.

-Of course not, Nozo, he promised me that no matter what he'd give his best to show what he can do- Hikari added quickly –No one here is going to just take defeat easily, I assure you- She said with a firm voice –You'll see, he'll get over it… it's just… pre-contest jitters- She excused.

-You're right- Nozomi said –But let's change the topic… Haruka, what can you tell us about the Grand Festival there in Sinnoh?

-Ha! Apparently it'll be in May- The girl started –We've got more than enough time- The brunette declared.

* * *

-Combine it with your aerial ace! - Kengo ordered his Charizard. The dragon roared and still covered with flames from the previous attack he shot towards the previously stunned Salac, landing a direct hit with his wings.

Salac roared in pain and landed back on the ground, glaring fiercely at his opponent –Dragonbreath! - Blue flames came out of Salac's mouth, who furiously spat them at his opponent with all his strength.

-Send them back to him! - In an unexpected twist, Charizard strongly flapped his wings, tossing the attack back towards Salac, who got covered in his own draconic flames –Now… use flamethrower! - Charizard started charging the attack opening his jaws when a water droplet fell on his nose, the pokémon stopped and looked up to the sky, a few more drops fell from the gray clouds to the field and then… it started raining!

Charizard landed on the field and tried to cover himself with his wings, protecting the flame on his tail tip and letting out a growl of complaint at the rain. Salac did something similar, shielding his eyesight with his wings. Both trainers returned their pokémon –That's enough training…- Shinji said.

-We need to seek shelter- Kengo said as they started running –I wanted to leave my pokémon with nurse Joy- He lamented.

-The pokémon center is farther away than the athletes village, if you want to get soaked you can go alone- The other one replied.

-I know- The brunet exclaimed as they kept running away from the rain.

* * *

-It started raining, is not much but…- Nozomi said as she closed the slide door to the balcony so the water didn't get in the room.

-There's no need to worry- Hikari said sitting down on one of the chairs with a smile –I'm sure Kengo and Shinji went to the pokémon center after training and must be there waiting for the rain to sto- Then she stopped when someone knocked on the door, both females exchanged a look confused until Nozomi went to open.

She immediately found herself face to face with the two boys, trying to catch up air from having ran all the way there, though Shinji masked it better than Kengo –Dang it… this is… my fault…- The brunet said gasping.

-Guys! - Hikari exclaimed standing up –W-wow… come in please.

Nozomi left a moment –I'm going to get some towels- She muttered.

* * *

Roughly five minutes later, Kengo had changed his clothes and like Shinji was drying his hair a Little with the towels Nozomi had given them. The purple-haired boy had also taken off his wet jacket –So… you were still training? - Hikari asked.

-We had a few practice battles- Kengo explained.

-Don't you mean, you used my pokémon as sparring? - The other one said.

Kengo laughed –Yeah, I think that was more like it- He admitted- But I'm ready for tomorrow's battle…

Nozomi smiled at that –Really?

-Of course Nozo, we'll give them a battle they won't forget… and may the best coordinator win! - He said stretching out his hand.

-Excellent! - Nozomi shook his hand.

Hikari exchanged a look with Shinji and smiled, proud and happy.


	87. Competing for the Golden prize!

**85- Competing for the Golden prize! Battle of strength and beauty!**

A new day started, the sky was clear and created a perfect climate for the celebration on this big day, a very special and awaited day at the Indigo plateau… the day on which the Ribbon Cup would finally have its new owner.

-The big awaited day is here! The Kanto Grand Festival finals are about to begin! - Lilian announced excitedly, being answered with a rain of clapping and cheering from the excited public –Today it'll be finally decided who is the region's best coordinator this year… and who will take home Kanto's Ribbon Cup! - She exclaimed pointing at the ribbon cup once again, sparkling inside its glass case by the judges' side –First of all, let's have some words from the judges!

Mr. Contest was the first, as usual –I don't know what to say… the final battle of a Grand Festival is always filled with excitement and action… and I'm sure this time won't be the exception, these two coordinators are very good and each one has their individual style, we hope to see them shine brightly today!

Then it was Mr. Sukizo's turn –That's right, these two coordinators are extraordinary and I know the final battle will be amazing- With another short comment as usual, he wrapped up his opinion.

It was turn of the Indigo Plateau nurse Joy –I'm very happy to say that their pokémon has been very beautiful and have perfect health. Just yesterday I treated both of these wonderful coordinator's teams and they were all excited, any of them can win the Ribbon Cup but both teams will surely be proud.

-And what do you say, sis?

Vivian commented last –Well it seems like these two coordinators had a very good trajectory over the Grand Festival with balanced and beautiful combinations they rose to the top and now, we'll see which one will take home that wonderful cup.

-And after these nice and encouraging final comments we have our two big finalists. On one side, from the cold Snowpoint in Sinnoh… NOZOMI! - The redhead came into the stage stepping with confidence and calmness, her expression looked serious. She stood on her side of the field and sighed –On the other side… also from Sinnoh, from the small and cozy Twinleaf… KENGO!- The other coordinator also entered the field, though unlike Nozomi he was staring at the public and smiled seeing Hikari wave at him –There's nothing else to say other than… LET'S BEGIN!

-Come on Nozomi… Let's show them what we're made of! - Kengo shouted.

-I wouldn't have said it better… May the best one win! - She replied with a smile.

-Empoleon, Charizard! Let's go! - Kengo tossed his two poké balls, letting out the emperor penguin pokémon and the fire dragon who immediately took their positions.

-Glameow, Tropius! Curtain!- Nozomi's pokémon were her loyal cat pokémon Glameow and a large pokémon with green and brown colors and giant leaves on his back as if they were wings, commonly known as Tropius. The time started running.

-This is the moment, let's begin! Charizard, fire spin- The pokémon obeyed immediately, starting the battle Charizard began spitting spiraling flames from his mouth.

-Glameow get on Tropius, Tropius use sunny day! - Nozomi ordered. With a jump Glameow was perched on the grass-type's back as he took off the stage with a couple strong flaps, then his wings glowed lightly and Tropius shot a luminous sphere to the sky which exploded in a rain of sparkles and glow intensifying the sun's rays.

Charizard tried in vain to land a hit; Tropius was too fast –Empoleon use Whirlpool! - Kengo said.

Nozomi smiled slightly –Now, Glameow jump and iron tail, Tropius solar beam!- Glameow jumped once more, doing a front flip on the air with her silver tail to hit Charizard's back while Tropius charged and shot a powerful solarbeam with incredible speed, turning the whirlpool into droplets and hitting Empoleon, pushing the blue pokémon back.

-Wow… Nozomi sure had a good beginning, that sunny day and solarbeam were a nice pair- Hikari said.

-And Tropius is moving really fast… it probably has the chlorophyll ability, another good reason to use solar beam- The boy beside her mentioned.

-The battle has begun at full power and though Kengo seemed to take the first steps in a good way Nozomi has stopped him in his tracks with some good combinations!

-So she starts with her combos already… though that sunny day also works for Charizard- Kengo mumbled.

-Quick Glameow, thunderbolt! - The redhead ordered.

-I knew you'd plan something like that, Charizard get her off your back!- Charizard tried to shake off the feline pokémon from his back but wasn't managing to, she clung to his back and wings with her claws and then released an electric discharge that didn't do any good to the draconic pokémon.

-Tropius razor leaf against Empoleon!

-Empoleon, use ice beam against those leaves!- Tropius flapped his wings to bomb the opponent with harp leaves while he defended with an ice beam, the points were being lowered for both sides –Now Charizard aerial ace against tropius!- Charizard, still covered in electricity thanks to Glameow quickly rushed towards the Tropius.

The Snowpoint girl frowned slightly *I'm not sure Tropius can avoid both moves…* -Tropius dodge it! - Though the grass-type tried to evade quickly, the ice beam made things complicated for him by hitting a wingtip and Charizard managed to not only crash into him with a mix of aerial ace and electricity, but also managed to twist his body a bit for the impact slamming Glameow against her own partner.

-Impressive! - Lilian exclaimed –Kengo managed to turn the tables with this amazing show of skill.

-That was an excellent hit- Hikari commented also surprised –He hit Glameow as well, I thought he'd just give a front attack…

Glameow and Tropius stood up; the fruit pokémon still seemed to have a bit of his wing frozen –Razor leaf and iron tail against Empoleon!

-Trooo!- Shaking his wings he destroyed the ice and sent another rain of leaves flying towards Empoleon, Glameow quickly went forward giving strong leaps with her tail glowing and ready to attack.

-Charizard stop them with your flamethrower! - Charizard landed in front of Empoleon, ready to stop the offense. His fire torrent turned the leaves into mere ashes, though Glameow kept going –Empoleon use metal claw.

-Empoleon and Glameow are locked in a fierce battle with metal claw and iron tail!- Lilian said as everyone saw the Glameow do impressive jumps and acrobatics to try hitting Empoleon from every possible angle, as the penguin spun and defended himself excellently.

-Then we'll use more power… Tropius fly up and use solar beam!

-Charizard, fly up you too and use overheat!

-Look at that! Now these two powerful pokémon are also fighting face to face in the air, none of the attacks back up and the points are going down!

-Empoleon drill peck! Charizard don't give up! - Kengo said cheering on his pokémon.

-No you won't, Glameow use fake out!- Just as empoleon's beak started glowing, Glameow stopped him by putting her paws together as if clapping, the resulting shockwave pushed back the Empoleon slightly. Tropius and Charizard stopped the attacks tired but kept the rivalry stares going on –Tropius… silver wind against Empoleon! Glameow double team!

Glameow multiplied all over the field, creating many copies of herself, which scared the charizard a bit. Tropius' wings shone slightly and then he attacked Empoleon *It was just a matter of time for her to use double team…* -Empoleon use hydro pump! - The powerful water gun managed to fight off the silver wind –Now, spin! Charizard use flamethrower against Tropius! - The boy said with a smirk, his pokémon followed the commands.

-Tropius dodge it and attack with silver wind!

Charizard started following Tropius all over the field, distracting him as they spun around the open field trying to fend off with blasts of fire and wind currents –What's going on? Empoleon is surrounding himself with a water veil, no, it's a water tornado! - Lilian said as the judges couldn't take their eyes away from the battle.

-Is that a counter-shield? - Hikari wondered out loud.

-Something like it…- Shinji replied, she just turned to him and then went back to the battle.

-Whatever Kengo is planning… I don't let you, Glameow use thunderbolt!

-Meeeoow! Some of the cat's copies jumped up as a few others pressed all four paws on the field and all together shot electrical discharges from their bodies against the water tornado, covering it in electricity.

Kengo frowned –Hang in there Empoleon… Fury cutter, now! - Suddenly the tornado broke apart, but from it came a bunch of crescent-moon-shaped attacks, they seemed to be a mix of water and electricity. The rain of attacks destroyed all the fake Glameow copies and the real one skidded on the ground with a whimper.

-So cool!- Hikari said after seeing he combination… -Even with the electricity Empoleon managed to create a very good offensive and finish up all of glameow's illusions.

-What a combination! With this Nozomi's points lower down but she still has a lot of time as we just broke the 3 minutes mark!

Glameow stood up trembling a bit –W-wow… he had it all planned, that was an amazing move…- The coordinator said surprised, in that moment Tropius and Charizard flew by –Glameow get on Tropius!- The redhead said, Glameow nodded –Tropius, time to cause a good earthquake!

The pokémon nodded and descended until he was a height enough for Glameow to get on his back and he wouldn't be damaged if he made a free fall, and that's just what it did. Hitting the floor with his four paws the fruit pokémon caused a small earthquake, Empoleon stumbled and fell back.

-Charizard overheat!

-Tropius solarbeam! - Much to the coordinators' surprise the overheat was much weaker than before and Tropius started absorbing energy for his solarbeam. The two participants (and even Lilian and many of the spectators) looked up to the open sky, the sunlight had faded.

-Sunny day is over…- Hikari mumbled.

The fire was faster but Tropius managed to face it with a solarbeam at the last second, barely avoiding being hit –Glameow jump now! - Nozomi ordered confidently. The feline pokémon jumped on Tropius' head and with another of her impressive jumps, landed on the fire-type's back again.

-Empoleon ice beam quick!

-Glameow, thunderbolt at full power! - The blue pokémon shot his freezing energy beam against Tropius, who was unaware, and knocked him down. Meanwhile Charizard roared in pain from the electricity that coursed his body once more.

-Charizard… Fly up and use fire spin!- Said and done the Charizard began flying straight up, Glameow had to cling with a steel grip not to fall but once he started spitting fire over his own body Glameow couldn't keep enduring it and let go.

-Tropius catch Glameow and use another sunny day! - The grass-type pokémon intercepted Glameow in the air and kept going upwards as it got another sunny day ready.

-Empoleon ice beam once more!

-Split up guys! Glameow use fury swipes and shadow claw!- Before the ice beam could reach them, Glameow let go of her partner ready to crash on Empoleon with elongated brilliant claws surrounded by dark and purple energy.

-Charizard fire fang! Empoleon metal claw! - The brunet trainer exclaimed.

-There's just one minute left everyone and this is on fire, the points are pretty similar and just a little bit on Kengo's favor… Anyone could win!

Charizard tried to sink his fangs on Tropius but he quickly avoided. Empoleon and Glameow started exchanging attacks, none of them seemed to be backing up until Empoleon pushed Glameow back with a flipper slap, the gray pokémon slid on the floor once again and barely stood up, Empoleon fell on one knee tired –Tropius use solarbeam! - The redhead ordered suddenly and before either Kengo or Charizard could do something another solarbeam exploded over Empoleon. The penguin pokémon was knocked out.

Not too far, Glameow's paws trembled and she fell to the ground as well –This is incredible, we just saw a double knockout… and there's only 50 SECONDS LEFT!-Lilian exclaimed totally excited as both trainers returned their fallen pokémon.

Nozomi and Kengo exchanged a look over opposite sides of the field, the looks of rivalry, pride and friendship mixed in could be clearly felt. Finally both of them gave the last orders for the decisive final seconds.

-Tropius leaf storm!

-Charizard dodge it and use fire fang!

Tropius shot a rain of sharp glowing leaves from his back, but Charizard just flew avoiding them just in time and then approached with his fangs coated in fire and ready to attack –You won't… aerial ace!

Tropius quickly surrounded himself in a white aura and flew up to Charizard with an aerial ace, both attacks clashing –Charizard fly up… use your Blast burn!- From the smoke the orange pokémon appeared, reaching out to the blue sky as a red glow enveloped him.

-Tropius get rid of that smoke and stay alert!- Nozomi told her pokémon, suddenly the smoke cleared by the gusts of wind made by Tropius wings and the pokémon looked up in time to see the Charizard 's silhouette with a red glow right in front of the scorching sun.

-Now charizard… ATTACK! - Kengo pointed at Nozomi's pokémon.

Charizard dived down, engulfed in fire.

-SOLARBEAM FULL POWER!- Nozomi yelled out with all her strength, closing her eyes shut.

Tropius shot the biggest solarbeam yet.

Charizard faced that energy beam reducing his speed, but he didn't give up and kept going. Both coordinators stared at the pokémon, wishing for them to hold on just a few more seconds. The immense explosion of power caused the entire stage to be filled with smoke once more.

The smoke started clearing little by little, however, even though they couldn't see a thing the beep signaling the time up ringed in the arena –The time's up but… we still can't see anything… Who has won?!


	88. A final alongside two winners…

**86- A final alongside two winners…**

-Now charizard… ATTACK! - Kengo pointed at Nozomi's pokémon.

Charizard dived down, engulfed in fire.

-SOLARBEAM FULL POWER!- Nozomi yelled out with all her strength, closing her eyes shut.

Tropius shot the biggest solarbeam yet.

Charizard faced that energy beam reducing his speed, but he didn't give up and kept going. Both coordinators stared at the pokémon, wishing for them to hold on just a few more seconds. The immense explosion of power caused the entire stage to be filled with smoke once more.

The smoke started clearing little by little, however, even though they couldn't see a thing the beep signaling the time up ringed in the arena –The time's up but… we still can't see anything… Who has won?!

There was a complete silence on the stage after those words, everyone had their eyes glued to the center of the stage. Kengo and Nozomi kept a serious gaze on the field, both wondering *Did I win?!*At the same time, when the smoke finally cleared.

Charizard was standing on one side of the field, covered in scratches and bruises. Tropius was on the floor, completely unconscious.

-We have a winner!... Kengo!- In that moment, everyone in the stadium exploded with cheers, screaming and clapping for the brunet, whose face slowly changed to one of extreme happiness –THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR'S GRAND FESTIVAL, WHO TAKES THE TITLE OF KANTO'S BEST COORDINATOR IS… FROM TWINLEAF… KENGO!

Hikari, alongside many others, stood up to Yell –WELL DONE KENGO!- She yelled with all her might –YOU DID IT!

The boy, totally exhilarated, ran up to jump on his Charizard –We did it we did it, we won! - He repeated over and over.

Nozomi approached the field where her Tropius laid and patted his head, trying to wake him up as the pokémon let out a low noise –Thank you Tropius, you were wonderful… just like Glameow you deserve a good rest- She said with a calm voice. The pokémon smiled weakly and his trainer returned him to his poke ball. The girl then stood up and turned to Kengo, who was also returning Charizard.

Both stood there face to face, Kengo stretched out his hand –Nozomi, thanks… that was an excellent battle and…- But before he could continue she pulled him into a hug, surprising him a little.

-Yes, it was a great battle, your combinations were incredible just like your pokémon, we both have to be very proud, we put all of our effort at this…- She said and then stepped back and smiled –Congratulations Kengo- She smiled.

The boy blushed a little nervous –Thanks Nozomi, you're amazing.

-With a friendship gesture we finally close up this battle! These two talented coordinators must feel very proud! - And with that both coordinators waved at the public and did a little curtsy as thanks.

* * *

-And now… the prestigious Kanto Ribbon Cup will be handed to this year's winner, Kengo… CONGRATULATIONS FROM ALL KANTO! - Lilian exclaimed cheerfully while the young boy, standing at the podium, held the golden trophy, having finally reached his goal…

The public continued to clap for him, as did Nozomi, standing casually on the hallways to the backstage. Mr. Contesta approached –Congratulations Young man, you've really shown your skill and strength today.

-Yes, you were pretty remarkable- Mr. Sukizo added.

-Your pokémon created splendid attack combos… congratulations to you and them- Joy said with her usual kind smile.

-Good job Kengo you were great… it'll be lovely to see you at Hoenn's contests- Mimian said placing her hands together with a smile.

-Thank you all…- He said nodding.

Lilian took her microphone and stood at the center stage one last time –And so another Grand Festival comes to an end everyone… thanks for being with us! And follow us next year… take care and good luck to all! - The orange-haired woman said waving at the cameras and saying goodbye one last time.

* * *

A few minutes later Kengo and Nozomi finished changing their attires for the more traditional clothes, the redhead received a call from none other than her "teacher" –Nozotchi! You were super-ultra-amazing at the Grand Festival! - She greeted excitedly.

Nozomi laughed –Thanks teacher… I'm also very proud, perhaps I didn't win but Kengo deserved it and I'm happy for him- She said as she stole a glance at the boy.

-Guys, guys… I guess you already heard this a million times but you were absolutely a-ma-zing! - Hikari yelled appearing –And very well done Kengo, you did it- She added jumping into a hug towards her childhood friend.

He happily returned the gesture while Nozomi kept talking over the pokégear –Thanks; I think we both won to be honest…

-Of course… and, who would've though, now both of my friends are Top coordinators! - She exclaimed with a slight jealousy in her tone.

-Well, now you gotta work really hard too if you want to get on our level- He said jokingly crossing his arms.

-Oh? Now you think you're better than me? - She played along, both started laughing then.

-Hey… where's Shinji? - The boy asked noticing the missing boy.

The blue-haired girl shrugged –I just came here running… he didn't want to run with me- She stated simply –Hey, we need to celebrate this properly, no meals at the pokémon center… we're going to dinner at a good restaurant!

-I like that plan! - Kengo said raising a fist.

-It's a good idea- Nozomi added as she looked away from her call a moment.

* * *

-Alright… once again Kengo, congratulations! - Hikari said as she, Shinji, Nozomi and Kanto's newest Top coordinator were having dinner just as Hikari had proposed. Each one helped a bit to pay the bill of course, but the important thing was that they were having a good time –So tell me, what will you do from now on? Now that you've both won I guess you'll keep participating in contests.

-That's right… it's always good to look for new goals- Nozomi said.

-Besides, now I'll have way more confidence- The brunet commented.

-Will you keep traveling together? - The blue-haired girl asked.

-Probably- Kengo shrugged –If you want to, we could even travel all together.

-Maybe, that'll be lovely but… everything depends on what will Shinji do… your goal is actually to conquer Kanto's Battle Frontier isn't it? - The girl turned to him.

He nodded –Yeah… what I do at the gyms and leagues is more like training for me.

-I see… Kanto then? - Said the brunet –I wanted to go somewhere else, like Hoenn maybe.

-Haruka has mentioned many things about Hoenn, in fact, I believe after Sinnoh's Grand Festival is done she'll go back to her natal Hoenn herself- Nozomi added.

-That is, if she doesn't win- Hikari said –If she does it'll be her second Ribbon cup along with Johto's…

-True, and… you're the one that wants to earn that title this year, right Hikari? - The Snowpoint girl said, more like a statement than a question.

-That's right… last year I was really close, and this time I won't stop until I win- She assured –By the way… will you come see me?

-Of course we'll be there Pikari! We wouldn't miss your Grand Festival for anything, especially after you cheered us here…- Her childhood friend said –But first we gotta go back home…

-It'll be kind of a long trip- Nozomi added.

-You'll be on time- Shinji mumbled –Kari's Grand Festival will begin in a month still.

-From here we'll go to Viridian and take a ferry that will take us to Twinleaf, that like a day and half approximately –The redhead started –Kengo will stay there of course, but I'll have to take another ferry- She said rolling her eyes –until I get to Snowpoint in a couple of days more.

-You'll be home in around five days Nozomi, don't complain so much- Shinji interrupted –It would be more complicated if you lived in Veilstone for example…- He sighed.

The girl just nodded –There are no piers in Veilstone…

* * *

The next morning, the pokémon center was notably emptier with the lack of coordinators around, though which each hour that went by more and more trainers arrived the Indigo Plateau. All four young trainers were at the outskirts of said landmark, overlooking it from a nearby hill –So… from here you'll go to Viridian.

-Yes… we'll walk a Little until lunch time and then will continue traveling with Kengo's Charizard, as my Tropius still needs some rest- Nozomi explained.

-Well then I guess… we'll be seeing each other…- She mumbled sadly.

-Come on Hikari it won't be that long…- Her friend tried to cheer her with a hug the blue-haired girl corresponded, then she hugged Kengo as well.

-I'll see you at Johto's Grand Festival.

The boy raised a first with determination –Of course; we'll be there to see you win! - Then he and his traveling partner turned around and started walking away waving goodbye.

-See you! - And only after they were out of sight did Hikari turn around and started walking after Shinji –Now, where are we going?

-To the west… it shouldn't take us long to cross the Kanto-Johto border, there's just some low mountains…- He said simply.

-And… can we fly on Salac? - She asked a Little nervous. The Salamence had been taking them everywhere lately and she was starting to feel like she took advantage of that.

-Don't be lazy and walk, it's not that far, the Indigo Plateau is a day away from the border between both regions, we cross some mountains, get to Mt. Silver and there'll be the place holding the Grand Festival and Johto League.

-It's easier said than done…- Hikari said simply –But let's go… to Mt. Silver! - She said pumped up and tossing one last look at the Indigo Plateau.


	89. The great grass-type pokémon tournament!

**87- The great grass-type pokémon tournament!**

After a couple of long and fresh days of walking, Shinji and Hikari had arrived a small town, it was quite humble with a beautiful spring-like atmosphere –Finally- Hikari said –I'm going to sleep on a proper bed! - Shinji just stared at her with the classic nervous sweatdrop, though he had to agree with her and besides… they've been hungry for a little while now…

As they walked, they could see a few posters place around in the posts and trees and the like with things like "There's only one week left for the great Grass-type Pokémon Tournament!" "Get ready along with your pokémon and tackle this amazing challenge!"

-Hey Shinji, you see this? - Hikari said pointing at one of the posters- There's a grass-type pokémon tournament, sounds interesting.

-Don't get too excited- He cut in –The tournament is in a week and we can't stay that long in this town.

-It's a shame- She replied as she pointed at another announcement –Here it says the prize is cash money…

Shinji stopped –Eh… then I don't think it's a bad idea- He said turning to read the poster too, Hikari just chuckled. Well, after all they had to recover the money spent back at the restaurant at the Indigo Plateau.

-I'm sure you could win this easily with Ro.

-Maybe… but weren't you the one who got interested in participating? - He turned to her raising an eyebrow.

-Yes… Flora and I could make a great team. There's still time for the Grand Festival we can get there in time, but let's first go to the pokémon center and then decide on this- She finished and started walking.

* * *

Both ended up signing-up for the tournament. They had eaten something and were now resting in one small room at the pokémon center. There was a bunk bed and Hikari, who hadn't seen one in quite a while, was quick to claim the top one, and though the trip had been tiring (specially for Hikari) the sun outside and the chipping of bird pokémon was inviting them outside instead of staying to rest. So they took their grass-type pokémon poké balls leaving the rest to rest and went to the park.

Hikari as the first to release her pokémon, the Meganium came out with a big smile, specially seeing her marvelous surroundings filled with nature –Flora, we have a grass-type pokémon tournament and I trust you to take us to the top- She mentioned raising her fist.

-Mega! - The Meganium stood in her back feet happy and excited.

-Alright, how can we start training? - Hikari wondered, while with a flash, Ro appeared beside Flora, yawning and bit and shaking.

-We should take things lightly today- The Veilstone trainer said calmly –Just practice some attacks and accuracy, I don't think it'll be necessary to work on the defenses since all pokémon will be grass-types.

-And in any case, Ro resists all attacks very well and Flora can do a jump or two to avoid, right? - She smiled at her pokémon –Come on Flora, we can show off a little with the combinations, you magical leaves, bullet seed and energy ball have some incredible accuracy, though I think we could practice a little more on that last one. Vine whip and fury cutter also makes a good combo… and I have a plan so it can be used as defense… as for your solarbeam and synthesis…- She looked up at the sky and Meganium did the same –let's hope it doesn't rain…

Ro started practicing with his earthquake and earth power mostly, though his grass-knot and leaf storm also had place on the practice too. The hours went by and both pokémon practiced their attacks over and over, there were also other trainers in the area to make things more interesting. A boy even challenged them to a battle but Shinji declined.

The afternoon went by at record speed, and both trainers were satisfied with the training for the day –Now I'm sure- Hikari said as she petted Flora and then returned her to her poké ball –I'll sleep like a snorlax…-She sighed tired.

Said and done, Hikari fell asleep earlier than usual… and in fact kept sleeping until almost midday for the next day, however she didn't mind much, in fact she found that rest pretty recovering. On the afternoon she took time to buy some things and look at contest seals and things on stores, while Shinji dedicated himself to train a little with all his team.

By the third day they went back to training more intensively, Flora and Ro battled their teammates over and over, and it went on for the next days, though obviously it wasn't just the two grass-types training.

From Shinji's team, Karuma and Kaito demonstrated being on par to battle Ro, though they were defeated after long battles. Salac was the closest one to his prowess and was a worthy opponent on their fifth day of practice, the battle ended in a well-deserved tie. But the most impressive thing was seeing Ryu defeat Ro after having tried three times before, anyone would think that with the immense experience the continent pokémon had and his type advantage, it wouldn't take Ro much to defeat him, however Ryu caught everyone by surprise dodging the attacks skillfully and dishing out magnificent slashes with his iron tail.

For Hikari and Flora things weren't that different: Lux and Dorinda demonstrated being strong forces to be reckoned with and Flora had to practice many combinations before being able to defeat them. Psiana was easier to beat, but she clearly gave an outstanding battle with her psychic powers that rendered useless any long range attacks, likewise, Riri put her under pressure with her ice beams and excellent evasiveness, and won a couple of times before Flora could defeat her. However the Meganium didn't always come out victorious, and despite her courage she wasn't able to do much against Torrent who knocked her out with a couple of water attacks and a drill peck.

And so the days went by with the varied extensive training not only for Flora and Ro but for all the pokémon, who felt amazing working and battling together. Both trainers could easily see how their pokémon's skills improved at a good rhythm, it seemed like something like this was long overdue, a general practice for everyone as they gave their best to get better and better.

Apart from the many many battles between themselves, the 12 pokémon also had their own personal trainings, such as Ryu working on his reflexes by jumping and climbing around trees. Or Lux, Dorinda, Karuma and the two eeveelutions who ran around the field until completing 20 laps on their own volition. Apart from that there was always a challenge from someone else.

At some point Hikari commented that all of that seemed like too much, but her just replied that it was this kind of training that made their pokémon ready for anything, and the girl herself started noticing that maybe it wasn't that bad, the pokémon seemed concentrated on their goals and excited seeing the good results without needing to push themselves too far.

* * *

After all their effort and hard work, the day of the tournament had arrived. The number and variety of participants was bigger than expected to be such a small town, and now it was just one hour left before the first battle began.

-Wow, I didn't think there would be such a big stadium in a town like this…- Hikari said –Or that it would be so filled with people…- She looked around all over, until she saw the battle arrangements –Oh, there it is who will face who- And she went to check only to be surprised.

The voice of one of the commentators echoed in the stadium by the loudspeakers –And so it begins this amazing grass-type pokémon tournament!

-We have an excellent weather today for the pokémon of this type in specific… the sun is shining down, which is just perfect for these trainers! - The other one added.

-And here come the first competitors!

-That's right and they are: Hikari from Twinleaf town in Sinnoh! - The people cheered the girl as she entered the stadium and took her place; she seemed very calm and composed.

-And give a big applause for our other competitor: Akira from Mahogany town! - Once again the people clapped and cheered as the other trainer entered the field and took her place.

-Alright as we all know, all battles in this tournament are a one-on-one, so if you lose you're automatically out.

-These ladies are letting out their pokémon! - Both trainers tossed the poké balls on the air to reveal their pokémon. Flora's first opponent was a small blue floating pokémon, with three big cotton balls on his body, one on his head and two by his sides.

-Meganium on Hikari's side and Jumpluff from Akira! - The people started yelling for the pokémon.

-The referee has just started the battle!

-Jumpluff aerial ace- The trainer ordered, her pokémon complied immediately, twirling in the air before shooting towards his opponent.

-Flora dodge it!

-We see Jumpluff making an aerial attack! Oof! That was close; Meganium dodged it by just a few inches.

-A good idea from Akira no doubt, bringing a pokémon that's part flying apart from just grass, she'd have the advantage against her rivals.

-Come on Flora, vine whip! - She pointed at the jumpluff still in the air.

-Hikari ordered an attack and… Yes! The vines shoot out from Meganium and curl around the side cotton of her opponent, Jumpluff can't avoid them and now he's trapped!

-Jumpluff, sleep powder now!

-Akira's pokémon is struggling to get free, it's trying to put his opponent to sleep but Meganium is holding her breath, she's not going to let go anytime soon!

-Hikari's pokémon is raising her opponent in the air! Is she going to…?

-Now Flora! - The coordinator smirked.

-Meeeega! - Flora lowered down her opponent violently, slamming him to the ground.

-What a hit! It's slamming Jumpluff to the ground multiple times! You can see the worry on his trainer's face, what is she going to do?

-Jumpluff hang in there! - Akira shouted worried, much to her surprise and Jumpluff's relief, Flora started smashing her.

-Meganium stopped hitting her rival, Eh? We see her changing posture a little… She's not gonna hive her rival time to recover! Her petals are glowing!

-Flora solarbeam, now! - Hikari ordered.

-A brutal move from Hikari's pokémon! She shot a solarbeam while still holding onto her opponent with the vines!

-Not even Jumpluff's natural resistance to grass moves could save him from that.

-Hikari took very good advantage of the sun…- Shinji said. He turned to the Jumpluff that was being released from Flora's grip at the moment, the boy shook his head –It's over, nothing else to see here…

And just as said, the referee saw the fallen pokémon and undoubtedly signaled the end of the battle, raising a red flag towards Hikari and Flora –The winner of this battle is Hikari!- The girl celebrated with a jump, hugging her Meganium's long neck. Then she went up to her rival as both shook hands and left the field.

* * *

Hikari had went back to the waiting room at the stadium and commented excitedly about how good Flora did, her solarbeam had become stronger and her vines where good both offensively and defensively, Shinji just listened and nodded once in a while to prove he was paying attention while waiting to get called by the speakers. He started thinking maybe the pokémon in this tournament weren't as strong as they initially believed.

The speaker finally called him, the young trainer stood up and hearing a "good luck" from Hikari he went out holding Ro's poké ball –We start another battle! The trainers are coming out… here comes Shinji from Veilstone city in Sinnoh!

-Seems like this trainer is very confident, let's give him a good cheer! - The clapping resounded in the stadium.

The other trainer also came out, greeting the public who cheered loudly for him, he was short with red curly hair and seemed to be very popular –And here is Toru from Viridian city in Kanto!

-Let's not forget how well this trainer did on the last tournament, reaching one of the top positions.

*Typical…* Shinji thought.

-Let's hope they give us a good show!

-And the battle begins! - One of the commentators announced as the referee raised both flags. The poké balls flew once more.

-Shinji's pokémon is… a powerful Torterra! - The other one exclaimed as Ro appeared on the field with a serious gaze without making a single sound.

-It's rare to see this pokémon around here, quite rare.

-And just take a look at that fierce determinate look, that strong shell and healthy tree, this pokémon looks like a winner!

-And Toru's pokémon is… weepinbell! - A yellow pokémon was at the other side of the field.

-Unlike his appearance would suggest this pokémon has a lot of victories on his back, it shouldn't be underestimated!

-Toru seems to order the first attack! And weepinbell jumps straights to his opponent with a quick attack.

-Wow, that small fellow is fast as lightning! I could barely see it.

-However neither Torterra nor his trainer seem unfazed by the attack.

-Ro… use leaf storm!- Shinji ordered calmly, the tree on the Torterra's back started glowing as he shot hundreds of brilliant leaves towards his opponent, that having no time to avoid because of the quick attack was hit head on.

-The rain of sharp leaves has engulfed weepinbell, how will he get out of this?

-Toru's dizzy pokémon is trying to spit out some acid, but it doesn't work!

-It didn't even land close to Torterra!

-Earthquake now!

-Amazing! Torterra stands on his back legs and… Slams the field with fury making it wobble! - Weepinbell shook and fell down dizzy without being able to do anything else.

-Bullet seed weepinbell!- Still a bit woozy Weepinbell started shooting many seed projectiles, some of which hit the Torterra on his shell and face, bothering him more than actually hurting.

-Toru is taking advantage of his pokémon condition, the seeds scatter all over the field and many on Torterra but he doesn't exactly seem weakened…

-This is going to be over soon…- Hikari said.

-Finish it Ro, hyperbeam! - The trainer commanded. The turtle opened his jaws to show a luminous sphere charging up power, then a white and orange beam followed junta few seconds later effectively attacking his opponent.

-The hyperbeam has landed straight on weepinbell's face! I doubt this pokémon will be able to endure that fierce attack- After a few seconds the field cleared up and weepinbell lay defeated.

-And with this the battle is over folks! Toru and Weepinbell have lost!

Shinji just returned his pokémon with a slight smirk and went back to the backstage part, where Hikari greeted him happily –You two were amazing!- She said excited –Ro destroyed his opponent without even moving from his spot!

-Well- The boy sighed –Now when do we battle again? - He asked.

-My next battle is in an hour, yours must be around hour and half which… gives us some time to get something to eat, I'm starving! - The girl said.


	90. A face-off between Teacher and Student!

**88- A face-off between Teacher and Student!**

After having lunch the battles continued. As expected, Shinji and Ro didn't have much trouble advancing up to quarter finals, and then to semifinals, quickly dispatching pokémon such as Gloom, Sunflora, Bulbasaur and Grovyle. On the other hand Hikari had gotten just as far and pokémon like Oddish, Breloom and even a Bayleef had fallen defeated against Flora. Much to her surprise she has quickly became a favorite among the public, specially the boys.

Right now the second quarter final battle was taking place, which didn't seem to be so difficult so she'd soon be on the semifinals and…

-This is amazing ladies and gentleman! There's no doubt this trainer knows what she's doing!

-Fury cutter, finish it! - Hikari ordered confidently. The vines, swift and strong slashed the opponent, a Bellossom, multiple times. The flower pokémon fell down on the floor after a few tense seconds on which Flora stared at her opponent in a challenging way, tired, the referee then put an end to the battle.

-Bellossom is unable to battle, Meganium wins!

-Flora the Meganium did it again; the winner of this battle is Hikari! - All her fans and the impartial public cheered the girl's victory.

Her opponent seemed pretty angry, Hikari heard him say "I was so close…" as she petted her Meganium, but eventually they both left the battlefield –The semifinals are upon us, how exciting!- The girl said –I'm sure Flora and I can beat whoever we face on the next round…- She stated firmly.

-You obviously haven't seen the battle scoreboard…- The boy commented serious.

-Huh?- She went to take a look at the arrangements and was surprised at the first semifinal –Oh my Arceus…- She mumbled surprised, her next rival was Shinji himself –Flora… against Ro?

He stood up –I'll just tell you to be ready… both you and Flora.

She saw him walk away and then stared at Flora's poké ball, she left the place too for a moment and released her pokémon outside. Flora came out with an offensive stance but seeing as she wasn't in a battle she calmed down –Mega? - She tilted her head seeing her trainer's demeanor.

-Flora, you've done really well and we got to the semifinals but… I'm afraid your next battle will be with Ro…

-Ganium! - Flora exclaimed surprised, she shook her head and then stared down.

-It had to happen sooner or later right? - Her trainer said, staring at her amber eyes –Listen, I know you admire Ro a lot, this is just a tournament don't see it as a "fight"- She told her pokémon sweetly -If you really want to impress him, you need to do your best on this battle, to make him feel proud!

-Me… Meganium! - She nodded.

-Now let's see… since we know Ro we could maybe…- She started thoughtfully.

* * *

-And we begin the semifinals! - One of the commentators started –The battles are on fire at this point! Even though we're talking about grass-types here…

-Here are our first competitors… on one side we have Hikari, who along with Flora has worked hard to get here!- Hikari appeared on her side of the battlefield just as told, waving at the public with a smile, the guys cheered her name.

-And on the other side of the field we have Shinji, whose Torterra has defeated all their opponents swiftly and easily! - The boy entered the field with a calm demeanor; a large part of the public also cheered him on.

-We begin the battle!

-Let's go Flora…- Hikari said with a sigh –Show them what you're made of! - She released the grass-type that only waited, somewhat nervous but ready to give her best.

-Ro… standby for battle! - Ro came out on the other side of the field, shooting a quick glance to Flora.

Do you think Flora can face that large pokémon? He has a lot of power- One of the voices commented.

-We'll find that out soon… remember that Hikari is one of the favorite candidates to win this tournament.

-And she calls out the first attack!

-Flora… let's begin with style, energy ball and magical leaf!- The Meganium shot an energy ball from her mouth and next up many glowing leaves came out from her neck's petals, creating a small swirl around the green sphere.

-And once again e see the energy ball and magical leaf combo… what will Torterra do to avoid it?

-Ro use crunch- The Torterra opened his jaws ready to destroy the attack as soon as it approached, to his surprise the attack was directed towards the tree on his back, landing a hit as the continent pokémon grunted.

-Don't think it'll be that easy- Hikari said from the other side of the field –I know your strategy and I know very well what not to do… Flora get close and use bullet see! - Flora skipped forward a little and started shooting many small seed projectiles against his opponent's side.

-Torterra's trainer hasn't done anything yet, is he waiting for the perfect moment to attack?

-Ro… stone edge!

-And there we have it; the small rocks fly towards Flora!

-Vine whip and bullet seed! - Keeping her previous attack going, Flora extended her vines to destroy and swipe away the small rocks. It worked very well though a couple of them hit her in the legs. Once the rain of attacks ended it was time to counter it –Combine your vine whip with fury cutter!

-The vines are slashing at Ro; this brave Meganium is doing her best!

-But… Shinji orders another attack!- Suddenly Ro shook an earthquake on the whole field, Flora shook a little but kept standing –Flora seems a little dizzy… and watch out! Here comes a hyperbeam!

-Flora… dodge it quick! - Hikari yelled, but it was too late to run, the energy beam landed on Flora and sent her a few meters back.

-Oh that has to hurt! Can Flora stand up again after this?

Half of the stadium started cheering for the Meganium –FLO-RA, FLO-RA, FLO-RA!

-Flora you can do it! - Hikari said, seeing the pokémon stand up with a little difficulty. She finally stood back up and shook a little –Use synthesis! - And with that move the Meganium started glowing green-ish yellow, despite the last sunrays of that day fading out.

-Aha! That was a nice move, with that Flora will be able to recover a little.

-Hyperbeam once more! - Torterra didn't think twice before shooting another hyperbeam in mere seconds.

-Flora dodge it and use your fury cutter again!

-Mega!- Flora ran dodging the hyperbeam and approached a little to start whipping Ro's shell once again, the other pokémon just looked away to protect his head and endure, unable to do much else.

-Stone edge! - Shinji ordered again.

-Here comes another rain of sharp rocks!

*Trying to avoid them would be useless…* -Come on Flora... magical leaf! - The glowing leave clashed against the rocks in the air, neither of the two pokémon were hit by the attacks.

-Frenzy plant!

The girl frowned, she knew she was dodging too much but… -Dodge it Flora! - She really wasn't sure Flora could endure such attack after the hyperbeams.

Ro did the same as when he used earthquake, but this time as he hit the floor, large and thick vines with thorns came out of the grown towards Flora. The Meganium tried to avoid them but a few of them cut her path and closed up on her.

Despite all the attacks the meganium didn't fall, even though she received lots of damage she still stood ready to keep fighting, and Hikari ordered another move –Quick use your solarbeam!

-A solarbeam coming out with the little sunlight left, this can take some time…

-Seems like Hikari is taking a big risk.

The solarbeam started charging power and the petals around her neck were glowing white, but apparently Torterra wasn't about to let it hit him –Hyperbeam!

-We have another hyperbeam coming out!

-These two powerful attacks are going to cash at any moment now! - And as soon as he finished saying that the two attacks shoot. They clashed at the center of the stadium causing a loud noise, raising the dust and illuminating the whole place. For several seconds the two energy beams repelled each other, and finally an explosion ended it all.

-We can't see anything! What happened?

-Come on Flora…- Hikari mumbled as she intertwined her fingers together, she squinted trying to see what had happened; Shinji was also doing the same.

-The dust is clearing and… There is Ro!

-He's still standing but seems really tired.

-Is Flora down?

-There's something there… and… There she is ladies and gentlemen! Flora. Is. Still. Standing!

Flora raised her neck among the dust and smoke, tired but without the slightest intention of giving up… she wouldn't be defeated –Mega! Ganium ga ganium!

Ro widened his eyes impressed, not only by her endurance in battle but also her sheer determination, the public cheered and clapped for her –Terra…

-None of them is moving an inch, are they too worn out?

The pokémon crossed stares, just like their two trainers. Shinji finally sighed, the battle had certainly gotten intense –Ro… use lea storm- He stated calmly.

-Terra… Torterraaaa! - The small tree on his Shell glowed and hundreds of tiny leaves shot towards his opponent.

Hikari frowned –Flora, magical leaf! - But much to her surprise and everyone else's in the stadium. Flora just stood there with a serious look in her face, the leaf storm was almost on top of her when she put forwards her right paw and with a loud cry let out a rain of glowing green leaves from her neck… -That's… a perfect leaf storm!- The coordinator said impressed.

-Aaaaamaziiiing! Flora has copied her opponent's technique and both leaf storm crash with force.

The two leaf storms danced furiously in the field, some wayward leaves cut the two pokémon but that didn't stop them, if they stopped pressing the whole thing would crash upon them and then… it'll be over…

-None of them backs up and none gives up!

-Seems like the attacks are getting weaker… they can't keep them for much longer!

A strong wind blew on the field, along with some leaves and pieces of cut leaves with the cold wind of the night that fell on the stadium. Flora and Ro stared down at each other, they were tired but the Meganium was notably more fatigued, she gasped out for breath –Me… ga… me… ganium.

The whole place was silent, Flora lowered her neck and shook her head a little dizzy, Ro noticed it –Terra te… Torterra tor torterraaaaa…

-M-mega! Mega… ganium… Mega me! - Flora replied shaking her head but…

Being too tired to even move, Flora slowly dropped to the ground, with a small proud smile. Hikari's and Flora's "fans" echoed a loud "aaaww" on the stadium, though many equally cheered for Shinji's victory.

-Flora is down! We have a winner… Shinji and Ro advance to the finals of this tournament!

Hikari ran up to the field after the referee raised the flag –Flora… Flora are you ok? - She asked in a low voice petting the light green's pokémon head and neck, Flora nodded and she smiled, she was just tired…

Ro approached slowly and calmly, Shinji on turn walked up to Hikari –Hey… that was a good battle.

-Yes, Flora and Ro did their best… and I was surprised by that last leaf storm- The Meganium stood up with help from her trainer and smiled at Ro, seemingly congratulating him.

The Torterra hit one of his heavy legs against the ground and a large vine from Frenzy plant peeked from the ground, extending towards her. At first the Johto pokémon seemed confused, but when she understood the gesture she extended one of her vines herself and stretched it with the other in a handshake gesture –Let's give an applause to Hikari and Flora, we hope to see them again on another tournament!- This time, the whole stadium cheered.

* * *

-Come on Hikari… don't be like that you did good- The boy commented trying to cheer her a Little, both were sitting at the trainer's backstage in the stadium. Hikari had her face resting on her hand with a disappointed expression –You said yourself the battle had been a good one, Flora learned a lot and seems satisfied… besides…- He rolled his eyes –They gave you a medal for having gotten to semifinals.

-Yes, but I wanted the big prize…- She mumbled.

-In any case… the majority of trainers that participate train for weeks and even months for these tournaments, you only trained for a week and even so you got far. That says a lot about you –The girl thought on it for a moment, he was right after all… and she did win a lot of fans…

-Well, now we can only count on you and Ro to take the big prize- She said with a small smile.

He smirked –You bet…

* * *

Just a few minutes left for the start of the final battle, and the small stadium was completely filled with excitement. It was nighttime, not a very good thing for the grass-types, but even so the battle had been set already.

-Ladies and gentlemen! Finally the moment we've all waiting for!

-The final battle of this amazing grass-type pokémon tournament is about to begin!

-We've seen amazing participants! But now the best of them will battle to determinate who will be the winner!

-The trainers are now entering the stadium, here comes Shinji! Who has shown us battles of very high level during the whole day!

-And Shizuke is also on place! He's an excellent trainer who won last year's tournament, and seems like he wants to win this one too.

-The poké balls fly! Shinji with his powerful Torterra "Ro" and Shizuke with his well-known Venusaur!

-This is incredible! Two of the strongest grass-type pokémon will face of in the finals! - The public seemed to support both trainers alike.

-This will be a battle to remember!

In that moment the referee lowered the flags – And the referee marks the beginning of this battle!

-Venusaur… let's start with razor leaf!

-Torterra stop him… leaf storm!

-They start attacking! Venusaur takes the first step and shoot some razor leaves, but it doesn't work, Torterra stops them with a leaf storm.

-Now Shizuke's pokémon is going for a take down, this massive pokémon shakes the ground with his weight!

Though he was slow, the pokémon gave long strides quickly approaching; Though Ro had no need to receive such an attack –Grass knot!

-Ro is not taking any risks and… Wow! Shizuke's pokémon falls right into the trap!

-Venusaur is eating dirt! What a crash!

The Sinnoh trainer didn't stop his offensive –Ro… Frenzy plant!

-Look at that, the thick vines of Frenzy plant trapped Venusaur!

-Incredible! He's raising him up in the air!

The other trainer widened his eyes surprised seeing his large pokémon being easily overpowered –Venusaur free yourself! Poison powder!

-You won't… Now Ro!

-Oh! He tossed him against one of the stadium sidelines! Venusaur has his face half buried under the ground, it doesn't look good…

-Even so, Torterra seems to be charging up for another attack… the public is chanting for a hyperbeam!- And right then… a powerful beam of energy crashed down on the fallen Venusaur, after the attacks Torterra was sweating tired.

-We can see Shinji is not messing around; he doesn't want to give his opponent the slightest chance.

-Has Shizuke's pokémon been defeated after this beat up?

-No! It seems like he's still up and ready- The other voice exclaimed almost immediately, when Venusaur stood up and slowly walked back to the center field.

-That means bad news for Torterra, who is weakened after his combinations.

Shizuke seemed annoyed –Now it's our turn… Grab him!

-Huh? The vines are coming out from Venusaur; they coil around Ro's front legs!

-Venusaur… razor leaf and bullet seed!- The pokémon started shooting a rain of sharp leaves and bullet seeds, the small projectiles hit Torterra multiple times as he couldn't do anything.

-Venusaur is taking the opportunity for revenge!

-And there it goes with another take down! This time Torterra can't do anything!

With an amazing amount of power, Venusaur slammed onto the Torterra, Ro shut his eyes close and the two pokémon skidded on the ground from the impact –Use giga drain now!

-TERRA!- With a loud roar, Ro managed to let out the glowing vines from the rocks on his back, these twirled around his opponent's body as he couldn't avoid them.

-Seems like Ro had a trump card all this time!

-He is draining all of his adversary's energy!

-Venusaur shake it off!- Shizuke yelled at his pokémon, he tried to bite Ro, but didn't manage to due to his sturdy shell, a few seconds and finally fell down weakened.

Ro's glowing vines went back to normal and Venusaur fell heavily to the floor, the referee raised the flag of victory on Shinji's side.

-Venusaur fell! He's unable to battle!

-And that means…

-The winner of this battle and champion of the grass-type pokémon tournament is Shinji Ikari with his Torterra Ro!- The commentator yelled at full force. It's not even necessary to say what happened later, the yelling and cheering of all the spectators echoed in the whole town. Even Hikari jumped up to cheer.

Torterra backed off at slow pace, he was really tired but everything had been worth it finally, he approached his trainer who simple patted his head –Good job Ro…- Only after a few minutes did the people finally calm down.

-We inform everyone the prizes will be handed out tomorrow morning, don't miss it!

After a few other announcements, Shinji went up to his traveling partner, who practically jumped at him –Very well done, you both were amazing! I knew you'd win! - He nodded as thanks and after a few minutes they went to the pokémon center.

The next morning Shinji went up to the stadium where he received the congratulations of the people that assisted and the well-deserved prize: the cash money. After lunch, he and Hikari left the town on their way to Mt. Silver.

-So in the end the tournament was pretty great…- Hikari said grinning happily –We had good battles and excellent practices all week.

-Don't you think we wasted too much time on that town? - Shinji asked.

-Maybe… we still have 20 days left, there's no need to rush… I'll have more than enough time for the Grand Festival at the Silver Conference.

-Alright, but even so no more interruptions- He mentioned putting his hands in his pockets.

-Not stopping until we reach the Silver Conference! - She exclaimed.


	91. ¡El arribo a la Convención Plateada!

**89- ¡El arribo a la Convención Plateada!**

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido. Pasaron por toda clase de peligros, aventuras, batallas, pero finalmente estaban ahí: la Convención Plateada, habían llegado. Al amparo del espectacular Monte Plateado se podía ver lo que parecía una pequeña ciudad turística, más reluciente que Goldenrod, más concurrida que Olivine, y más impactante que Blackthorn.

Había puestos para comer y de venta de souvenirs por todas partes, las calles eran blancas y limpias, bordeadas de frondosos robles muy bien cuidados. Había una plaza en el centro del complejo y una hermosa fuente de mármol que representaba un Meganium, un Typhlosion y un Feraligatr se lucía en ella, los tres Pokémon estaban realizando sus respectivos ataques, el nivel de detalle de la escultura era fabuloso.

Pero nada de eso era lo más impresionante, lo que de verdad impactaba era ver tantos y tan diversos entrenadores y sus Pokémon, algunos practicaban ataques, otros tenían pequeñas batallas de calentamiento (cosa que los guardias de seguridad intentaban impedir), muchos hablaban entre ellos o sólo descansaban o se dedicaban a ver las atracciones como el resto de los turistas. Aquello parecía ser el paraíso de los entrenadores Pokémon. Algunos eran mayores y parecían muy serios y experimentados. Otros eran de su edad, e incluso menores.

-Nunca imaginé que esto fuera tan grande… -dijo Hikari mirando a su alrededor con mucho interés.

-Sí, y pasaremos acá bastante tiempo… –dijo Shinji con un suspiro.

-¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Hikari deteniéndose.

-Sería buena idea dejar a nuestros Pokémon al centro pokémon, eso es lo primero, después buscamos la villa de los atletas y después vamos al edificio principal de la convención a registrarnos y que nos den la información necesaria.

Dicho y hecho, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar el centro Pokémon, cosa que no les costó mucho trabajo encontrar. Era el centro Pokémon más grande y moderno que habían visto en la región, un edificio cuyas paredes estaban hechas enteramente de reluciente cristal, con la infaltable P en la parte más alta. Tras dejar a los pokémon en recuperación, partieron a la búsqueda del lugar donde estarían hospedándose.

La villa de los atletas también era hermosa, con un estilo más bien tradicional a diferencia de la más moderna en Kanto. Pidieron una habitación y al llegar a ésta Hikari se asombró un poco, las camas eran enormes, todo estaba alfombrado y decorado con hermosas plantas tropicales, tenían TV y una PC, enormes ventanales que daban a la parte más céntrica del complejo, y heladeras repletas de bebidas –Es fantástico… ¡Parece hasta mejor que el de Sinnoh!- Exclamó la chica mientras se lanzaba sobre una cama.

-Sí, se ve más espacioso- Mencionó el entrenador dejando sus cosas sobre la otra cama.

-Deberíamos ir a comer algo… - Murmuró ella, aunque sin muchas ganas.

-Recuerda que debemos ir a buscar información de los torneos.

-También- Dijo ella asintiendo, pero en realidad no quería levantarse, estaba tan cómoda.

* * *

El chico soltó un bufido mientras salía a paso rápido del centro pokémon, Hikari corrió para alcanzarlo –Yo te dije que no aceptarían inscripciones de coordinadores hasta en una semana, mucho menos de entrenadores, ¿Me hiciste caso? No- Dijo a manera de burla y al mismo tiempo regaño –Aun queda tiempo como para hacer dos concursos más y como varios coordinadores cuentan con 4 listones es posible que un par de ellos califiquen, además – Dejó de hablar cuando chocó con él –Ey, ¿Por qué te detu-? ¡Señor Itsuki!- Ella misma detuvo sus palabras al ver al élite 4, que justo entraba al tiempo que ellos salían.

Y una vez más allí estaba el hombre de cabello morado, con esa sonrisa tan pacífica y al mismo tiempo frívola, que lo diferencia tanto de su hijo -¡Ah! ¡Chicos! Veo que ya están por aquí en Pueblo Silver, me alegra encontrarlos.

-Bueno en realidad…- Iba a comenzar Shinji.

-¿Qué sucede Itsuki? –preguntó una voz tosca que prevenía detrás de él, un hombre alto y corpulento, con expresión ceñuda entró al lugar.

-¡Es el líder de Cianwood, Shijima! –dijo Hikari sorprendida.

-¡Vaya! Pero si es el joven Shinji y su compañera ¿Cómo han estado? –dijo mientras su semblante se ablandaba.

-Ah, pues todo bien.

-¿Por qué el alboroto? –esta vez la voz era más limpia y fría.

-Todo está bien Hayato, no te preocupes –dijo despreocupadamente Itsuki.

-¿Hayato?- Se preguntó Hikari, el mencionado líder apareció, una muchacha de cabello rosa estaba con él, riendo de buena gana y agarrada de su brazo -¿Akane también?

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Hikari, Shinji –saludó Hayato con su clásico tono de voz, pero parecía algo avergonzado.

-¡Si es el lindo de Shinji! –dijo alegremente Akane mientras soltaba a Hayato e iba a saludar a ambos jóvenes, pero ahí no terminó la cosa, pronto estaban llegando Tsukushi y Mikan.

-¿Por qué están todos los líderes acá? –Preguntó confusa la coordinadora.

-Pues, la verdad todos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- Dijo con voz suave Mikan.

-Así es… ser un líder de gimnasio no es carga fácil- Añadió Tsukushi –No saben cuánto me molesta la gente que cree que nos la pasamos todo el tiempo de flojos en nuestros gimnasios cuando no es así… hay reuniones, conferencias, papeleo…- Decía entre molesto y cansado.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? –Añadió Itsuki con un suspiro –Un día, estamos haciendo una reunión en Mahogany para ver si Yanagi se retira el año entrante o no… y al otro, estamos aquí evaluando las reglas de las rondas preliminares de la liga Johto.

-No olvides el Gran Festival…- Siguió la castaña líder de pokémon tipo acero.

-La cosa es que íbamos a comer algo- Dijo Hayato –Ya es hora de la cena y eso… - Mencionó a punto de cruzarse de brazos, si no fuese por Akane que volvió a pegársele del brazo, dejando al maestro de pájaros con una gotita de sudor nervioso.

-Nosotros también- Admitió Hikari –Estuvimos descansando un poco en la villa de los atletas después del almuerzo, fuimos a buscar a nuestros pokémon, y _alguien_ estaba muy apresurado por buscar información sobre la Liga, pero le dijeron que no podrá inscribiese hasta en un mes.

Cuando advirtió la mirada de su hijo, Itsuki negó con la cabeza -Vamos entonces a un restaurante- Propuso el élite de cabello morado, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo de inmediato. Sin embargo, tan pronto iban llegando, lo primero que hizo Hikari fue chocarse con otra persona, pero esta vez cayó al suelo.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Cuántas veces me voy a chocar y caer hoy?! –masculló molesta, apretando los dientes, una mano le ayudó a levantarse, acompañada de una sonrisa amable pero con un cierto aire de burla *Oh… vaya…* Pensó la chica avergonzada al ver de quién se trataba –H-hola… líder Matsuba- Dijo con un ligero sonrojo al haber soltado esa palabrota frente el líder de gimnasio.

-Señorita Hikari, es un placer volver a verla –dijo en un tono calmado.

-Y también está el jovencito Ikari, claro…- Una voz femenina que les resultaba particularmente familiar a ambos se dejó oír, Ibuki apareció detrás del líder fantasma

-Nunca fallas en encontrarlo rápido ¿No?- Pregunto a Itsuki una mujer de cabellos plateados, con una sonrisa relajada y juguetona, era nada menos que Karin, otra élite 4 de la región.

-¿Qué esperabas? Esta es mi región después de todo, Shinji no puede venir a Johto y esperar no verme cada tanto- Dijo Itsuki.

-Así que el hábil muchacho de Itsuki está aquí... – Agregó otro, Yanagi aparecía, uniéndose a los otros líderes.

Luego de los saludos, Karen decidió hablar -Bueno, bueno, visto que ya todos estamos aquí, es hora de ir a cenar.

-¿No vienen los otros dos élite 4?- Pregunto curiosa Hikari.

-No por hoy… tampoco Lance. Esos tres están hasta el cuello con la liga Índigo, allá en Kanto- Aclaró la élite, y pasado eso, el llamativo grupo recorrió la calle principal en busca de un buen lugar para comer, su distinguido paso estaba muy lejos de pasar desapercibido.

Era increíble el efecto que tenían en la gente, absolutamente todos detenían sus actividades para observarlos, y muchos de ellos se acercaban a saludar, papel y bolígrafo en mano, o a tomarse una foto con ellos. Mikan, Akane e Ibuki eran asediadas por sus admiradores, lo mismo que Hayato, Matsuba e incluso Itsuki con las chicas. Shinji arqueaba una ceja al ver como su padre les seguía la corriente, firmando autógrafos. Hikari suspiró, era un tanto abrumador el asunto.

Cuando finalmente pudieron salir del gentío, fueron al restaurante más caro que pudieron encontrar. Sentados en una enorme mesa larga, los clientes se volteaban en sus mesas para ver a los recién llegados, y sus reacciones, si bien no fueron tan efusivas como las de la gente afuera, sí fueron bastante parecidas…

La cena fue sumamente divertida, con comida y bebida por montones. Todos contaban anécdotas de viejos tiempos, incluyendo varias referentes a Satoshi y Kenta.

-Entonces me mandó su Pikachu contra mi Piloswine –dijo Yanagi rompiendo en sonoras carcajadas, el anciano ya tenía unas cuantas copas encima –pobre muchacho…

-Tú te quejas, a mi me mandó una Chikorita contra mi Hoothoot… -soltó Hayato, en un estado similar al de su compañero, los demás líderes se echaron a reír.

-Kenta, este es otro… una vez entró a mi gimnasio diciendo que correr y esquivar no era lo suyo… tremenda golpiza recibió de mis pokémon- Comentaba con su atronadora voz Shijima para luego romper en carcajadas.

Hikari se dedicaba a comer tranquilamente, pero se sorprendía bastante con la actitud de los líderes, aquellos que parecían tan rudos y aguerridos protegiendo sus gimnasios como temibles guardianes, ahora parecían un grupo de gente normal y cálida, haciendo bromas y contando historias *La verdad son bastante simpáticos* Pensó, mientras Tsukushi contaba otra anécdota.

También miraba y escuchaba, sin decir una palabra, como Shinji y su padre hablaban de la Liga Johto, hasta que en un punto decidió hacer una pregunta –Señor Itsuki… ¿se quedará para el Gran festival?

-Sí, claro, un par de líderes más se quedaran para supervisar eso, pero aunque yo me retiro mañana, asistiré- Respondió Itsuki.

-Andas muy ocupando...- Comentó Shinji.

-Más que nunca, ya saben con lo de Newbark… pero se recupera bien…

Hikari ensanchó los ojos –Ya hasta lo había olvidado… ¿Cómo está el pueblo Newbark?- Pregunto con tono de preocupación.

-Va por buen camino, constructores y pokémon ayudantes realzan las casas, el centro pokémon y otras construcciones del lugar. Además que muchos y muy variados pokémon de hierba, junto a criadores, restauran la flora y fauna- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa de alivio –Me sorprende que no lo sepan… aunque es entendible, estaban en Kanto…- Se dijo a sí mismo, pensativo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Shinji

-Muchachos… ¿Olvidan el mes que estuvieron en Ciudad Cherrygrove tras la batalla?- Dijo tranquilamente el de cabello morado -¿Les suena el apodo "Entrenadores legendarios"?

-¡Ah! Eso… - Dijo entusiasta la chica, recordando –Pero… han pasado dos meses, creí que la gente lo olvidaría ya- Dijo sonriendo algo avergonzada.

-¿Olvidarlo?- Karin entró en la conversación, ya que estaba al lado de Hikari –Chicos… más bien se ha extendido.

-Pero… estuvimos en un torneo hace un par de días y todo normal- Dijo Hikari con una gotita de sudor.

-La mayor parte de Johto sabe la historia de los jóvenes que lucharon y vencieron al Lugia y Ho-oh de Newbark… solo que no saben específicamente quienes son los "Entrenadores legendarios"

-Creo que es mejor así… no me gustaría mucho tener un gentío detrás pidiendo autógrafos- Dijo Shinji mirando de reojo a Itsuki, Hikari disimuló una risita.

Al terminar de comer, los dos élite y los líderes se fueron a arreglar unos asuntos, ya que ellos se encargaban de buena parte de la organización y seguridad durante el evento. Mientras que Shinji y Hikari volvieron a la villa de los atletas, y se durmieron.

* * *

Al siguiente día fueron a tratar de entrenar en la plaza, no vieron a ningún líder de gimnasio, tampoco a Itsuki o Karin, pero de la misma forma no pudieron entrenar tranquilamente… los arduos campos estaban ocupados e incluso la plaza estaba llena de entrenadores. Los pobres guardias de seguridad no daban abasto, aun tratando (y fallando) de detener a más de un entrenador por "luchar" en vez de sólo "practicar" o hacer "esparrin" de manera que Shinji y Hikari se resignaron a darse un tour por el lugar. Hikari no aguantó comprarse un peluche de Swablu que le pareció sumamente adorable.

Llegaron a un área donde pudieron liberar a sus pokémon y descansar un poco después de ver todos los alrededores –Pueblo Silver es sumamente lindo- Dijo Hikari mientras abrazaba su peluche nuevo, que tenía alas tan suaves y esponjosas como un swablu real.

-Supongo…- Dijo Shinji– ¿No te preocupa entrenar?- Preguntó volteando a verla.

-No tanto, hemos tenido entrenamientos buenos a lo largo de todo el viaje- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa –Además ¡Este lugar está muy lleno!- Dijo con una gotita de sudor nerviosa.

Shinji negó con la cabeza ligeramente y ambos se dedicaron a ver a los pokémon. Psiana y Noctail estaban recostados juntos, mordiéndose juguetonamente las orejas y lamiéndose de vez en cuando. Kaito, Lux y Dorinda parecían sostener una interesante conversación… hablaban, protestaban, negaban y asentían… haciendo distintos gestos y movimientos para demostrar acuerdo y desacuerdo.

Salac había querido volar un rato, pero Shinji y Hikari no lo habían visto como buena idea porque podía ocurrir algo con el lugar tan abarrotado, así que estaba durmiendo despreocupadamente en medio de todo el grupo, junto a él, Ryu se acercaba a Karuma tímidamente –Lai lai… raichu… ¿Chuu?

-¿Qui?- Karuma lo miró algo confundida, luego estiró el cuello un poco y olisqueó el aire, movió la cabeza en varias direcciones, dio un par de pasos y finalmente apunto en una dirección –Quila… quilavala lava.

Ryu asintió y corrió en la dirección que le había dicho -¿A dónde va Ryu?- Se preguntó Hikari en voz baja.

-Oye Hikari… creo que debería ver eso- Le interrumpió Shinji, haciendo un leve gesto a donde estaban los otros tres pokémon, Torrent miraba atentamente a Flora.

La Meganium recibía palabras de Ro y finalmente asintió muy segura, adelantó una pata derecha y bajó su cuello al frente, la flor de su cuello se iluminó y Flora disparó una perfecta tormenta de hojas – ¡Meiga!- Exclamó con una gran sonrisa, emocionada por su cometido.

-Terra… tor…- Ro asintió con orgullo, Flora se acarició de él.

-¡Bien hecho Flora!- Le dijo Hikari –Has dominado una tormenta de hojas, eres fabulosa.

Los dos pokémon de hierba asintieron, Ro convirtió las montañas de su espalda en látigos verde brillante y luego golpeo el suelo con sutileza, haciendo aparecer gruesas ramas, Flora miro impresionada e hizo una pequeña reverencia agachando el cuello –Al parecer no será el único ataque que aprenderá- Dijo Shinji.

-¿Le enseñará a Flora esos dos poderosos ataques?- Se dijo Hikari.

-Parece que la considera merecedora y lista, incluso del planta feroz… pero no será fácil.

-Flora podrá hacerlo… sé que si- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa, en eso volvió a aparecer Ryu, traía un par de bayas y una flor entre sus patas.

Se acercó a Karuma -¿Rai?- pregunto nervioso, mostrando las dos bayas.

Karuma suspiró, tomó una con la boca e hizo gesto a los otros dos objetos, ambos partieron caminos, Karuma en dirección a Shinji y Hikari con una baya Pecha, y Ryu con una flor y una baya oran… a donde estaba Riri. La quilava le otorgó la baya a la coordinadora –Gracias Karuma…- Dijo con una sonrisa, La quilava se sentó a su lado, viendo con sumo interés a Ryu, cosa que Shinji y Hikari notaron y le copiaron.

Riri parecía estar cantando con dulce voz mientras acicalaba su pelaje como toda lopunny. Ryu se acercó a ella nervioso –R-rai… chu, raichu lai- Le dijo sonrojado, ofreciéndole la simple flor rosada.

-¡Lopu!- Riri le sonrió y tomó la Flor, colocándola en el pelaje de su larga oreja izquierda, seguidamente Ryu le ofreció la baya oran, Riri la acepto gustosa pero la partió a la mitad, compartiéndola con él. Ryu le dio un mordisco a la suya, Riri se acercó y le dio un tierno besito en la mejilla, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió al ratón eléctrico, que se tragó el pedazo de baya de golpe, sonrojándose y alzando las orejas y la cola por el gesto.

-Aww pero que tierno…- Menciono Hikari juntando sus palmas.

Pasaron un rato más en grupo, Hikari sacó sus cinco listones para limpiarlos y admirarlos un momento. En sólo 3 semanas serían su pase parar el gran festival…

Justo en ese momento recibió una llamada a su pokégear -¿Eh... si?- Preguntó al contestar, solo para encontrarse con cierta joven con laque hace tiempo no se comunicaba -¡¿Mii, que tal?!

La joven de cabello miel tenía una expresión de suma alegría -¡Hikari! Estoy llamando a mucha gente, estoy emocionada ¡Acabo de ganar mi sexta medalla y mi Croconaw evolucionó a Feraligatr!- Exclamó feliz.

-Si… nos ha ido muy bien- Dijo Masato, saludando con la mano.

-Sólo un par de medallas más y… ¡Estaré en una Liga pokémon oficial!- Exclamó la pequeña.

-¿Ya tienen fecha?

-No realmente, pero creo que en un par de meses será.

-Vaya, aquí en Johto estamos por comenzar el Gran Festival, faltan 3 semanas… -Dijo emocionada Hikari.

-Ah sí, es en Mayo ¿No?- Preguntó con un dedo en la barbilla tratando de recordar.

-Sip- Afirmó sonriente – Ahorita debería llamar a Haruka para decirle y eso… allá en Sinnoh también empezará en mayo.

-Es por el mes de las flores… - Dijo Mii con una sonrisa tierna, y la conversación siguió su curso…


	92. Obtaining five ribbons… in just one day?

**90- Obtaining five ribbons… in just one day?!**

The next days were very peaceful; they ate at restaurants a couple of times. There was some practice from the Grand Festival as well as some battles. Hikari got calls from Nozomi, Kengo, Haruka and Shuu (with whom she exchanged info and was kept informed about the events going on in both regions) Miss and Masato, the Hanaki sisters and her mother Ayako. She also talked to Reiji, whom Shinji asked to trade some of his pokémon multiple times, even changing his entire team at points (Something that didn't sit so well with Ryu and Karuma) to train. When Hikari asked him about it, he just said that he couldn't let his other pokémon laze off, and that this was the perfect moment to train as he may end up using them at the Johto League.

Hikari bumped into the Hanaki sisters a couple of times and today, just 3 days away from the Johto Grand Festival, Nozomi and Kengo would be arriving to support her.

-Where are they…? I don't see them- The girl muttered looking around everywhere, looking for some speck of red from her friend's hair. Both she and Shinji stood at the center of the plaza.

-I told you they'd get here late… The purple-haired teen said sitting at the border of the fountain that depicted the final stage started pokémon like other trainers.

-But… Nozo is always so punctual- She said placing her hands at her hips-Though Kengo not much- She sighed.

-H-Hey! I can be punctual…- A voice said approaching. Hikari turned around to see her friends arriving.

She giggled –Last time I checked, getting half an hour late everywhere is not being punctual- Then she hugged her friend. Shinji stood up and shook hands with the boy as Hikari greeted Nozomi –How's everything? How are you doing new "Top Coordinator"?

-Pretty good- He shrugged –My family was very proud.

-And will you keep being a coordinator then? - The blue-haired girl asked a bit cautious.

Her childhood friend grinned at her –Of course, one of the best ones! I'll keep fighting to strive forward!

-That's the spirit! - Nozomi said with a small smile.

-Anyway… it's past lunch time because _some Top coordinators_ said they'd be here on time for lunch.

-O-oh… really? - Nozomi chuckled nervously, she and Kengo sweatdropped.

Shinji and Hikari just stared at them –Hm?

-Well… we ate something on our way here- Nozomi said –To tell the truth we already had lunch- She admitted.

-It can't be- Shinji muttered shaking his head, Hikari just narrowed her eyes at them.

-Why don't we just…- Kengo started nervously.

-Let's let out some our pokémon here so they can spend some time together… and let's eat something simple then- Hikari said shrugging.

-Oh right… by the way Hikari, you never told me what did you put on those pink poffin butterfree liked so much- The brunette started.

-Hehe… actually is nothing out of the ordinary- The girl kept the conversation going as the group walked to get something to eat.

* * *

Sometime later, almost all of the pokémon were outside of their poké balls eating like Dusk or chatting around like Torrent with Nozomi's Glameow and Hiela. Some bird pokémon such as Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Spearow and a few occasional Murkrow were around as the group of four shared stories about their travels through Sinnoh or the more recent ones in Johto and Kanto. However soon enough the topic changed to Hikari's upcoming Grand Festival –Has Haruka told you something? How will the round be?

-Haruka said the appeals were double and the battles single… at least last year- The blue-haired girl clarified –And that out of 100 and something coordinators, only 32 would be left for the next round… the usual.

-Sinnoh style…- Nozomi commented thoughtfully.

-That's right, and I still need to choose the seals I'll use for each of my girls.

-Did you sign up yet? - Kengo asked.

-No, the dumb sing-ups will be held the previous day…- Hikari said pouting – I guess they do it that way to give everyone the last minute chance. But my ribbons are more than ready- She said, showing her contest ribbons to her friends.

-Ohh, I hadn't seen them- Nozomi said as she got closer along with Kengo to observe them –They look really nice… particularly these two, their medals are pretty peculiar- She commented pointing at two of them.

They heard a loud caw from Dusk and all four turned at the same time to see that a little Murkrow was pecking at the food in his plate. The little bird raised his gaze, holding a piece on his beak and feeling everyone's gaze on him. He gulped it down and unfurled his wings -Kroooow! - Then he noticed something –Murkrow! - He folded his wings again calming down and tilted his head curiously.

-Looks like it's hungry- Hikari said, though Shinji seemed distrusting, a Murkrow was never "cute" unless it wanted something. The blue-haired girl rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a poffin, showing it to the pokémon.

The Murkrow gave little hops up to her, tilting his head with swift movements. Once he was close enough he pecked at the poffin, tearing a piece and eating it. He didn't seem to love it but he wasn't about to complain either –Krow…

-I guess the pokémon in this place must be very used to living among humans- Kengo said.

-A low-leveled pokémon like him doesn't have to worry about being captured, trainers here are getting ready for important tournaments and already have their pokémon teams al planned out and established- Shinji added, deciding to lower his guard.

Big mistake… because as soon as Nozomi and Kengo went back to talking, Hikari offered him the rest of the poffin and Shinji looked away to the rest of the pokémon, the black bird took flight and faster than lightning… ¡Took Hikari's ribbon case with his talons! Prying them from Nozomi's hands with ease –WHAT THE-?!- All three coordinator shouted. Shinji quickly turned and saw the Murkrow fly up laughing.

Hikari stood up immediately –You can't take that! It's very important…! GIVE IT BACK!- She yelled out angry and very, very worried.

-Dusk, get them back! - Shinji hadn't finished the order wen Dusk was already taking flight, shooting towards the Murkrow ready to take back the case. The little bird countered with a strong flap of wings, creating a strong gust of purple wind against his opponent, and as quickly as it had begun, the ominous wind ended… and Murkrow was gone.

Hikari's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it –It's… gone? - She said looking down, her shoulders fell and her face paled.

The first one to speak up was Kengo –H-Hikari don't panic now, we'll get him back… I promise- He said carefully approaching his friend.

Hikari crouched down and picked up something… the Ecruteak ribbon, with a round medal and purple and lavender ribbons –Y-yah… we'll get them back…- Hikari said, gulping down the tears threatening to come out and frowning.

* * *

They started looking everywhere, the pokémon were helping of course, especially Hikari's and Shinji's. They had split up to look for the Murkrow and a couple of hours later there was still no sign of anything. Hikari was getting more and more worried, her hands and legs shaking. But she couldn't be negative; she would get them back with everyone's help. As if it was a sign to not lose hope, suddenly Dusk and Nozomi's Pidgeot approached from the skies, calling out to their trainers –They found something!- Nozomi exclaimed as Hikari ran up to the pokémon who led them.

Dusk landed near one of the many trees and picked up a ribbon from the floor, giving it to Hikari-Is it yours? - Shinji asked approaching.

-Yes- She said smiling and feeling only a bit better –Cianwood ribbon…- She said showing him the ribbon. White with pink and light blue details and a sparkly diamond-shaped badge –But there's still 3 more left…

-You think the Murkrow dropped it…? Or is his nest near? - Kengo asked walking up to the tree's trunk, looking up and searching for a nest.

-Dusk could check with his "foresight"- Hikari said looking at the black crow, Dusk immediately did so and looked around the area but he couldn't find anything.

-We'll have to keep looking- Nozomi said, not wasting time.

* * *

They continued on the difficult task… up to the point of splitting up as well. The agreed on meeting up at the marble statue at the center of the plaza. Hikari asked some people if they had seen the Murkrow thief around but they all answered negatively or giving vague answers. There were many Murkrow around the area, how to know which one was the thief?

However, an old man told her where she could find the nesting ground for the majority of Murkrow, a pine tree forest to the west, heading to Mt. Silver –Thank you very much- The girl said bowing her head as thanks, and then kept walking. Riri and Lux were with her.

They were rushing up to the west, passing by the pokémon center and the athlete's village without stopping or slowing down. The clean streets were filled with people but even so she managed to find was to avoid the groups of people. Suddenly a Delcatty cut her path in front of her –NYA! - It yelped, standing firm in front of her.

Lux and Riri stopped, somewhat confused, Hikari stared at the pokémon with the same expression when a familiar voice called out –Hikari! Wait!- An orange-haired girl was running up to her –Wait…- She stopped in front of the other coordinator, placing her hands at her knees and panting a bit –Dammnit… oof—h-hey Hikari.

-Eifi! Hi again… I… I don't want to be rude but I'm on a hurry- The girl started hastily.

-Yeah… I know- The girl said standing up –And don't worry, I think you're heading the right way, you'll find your ribbons- She smiled.

-How do you know…?

-You see, I was checking out some ting a couple of streets away… and I found this- She said extending her right palm, in it stood a ribbon with a flower badge and orange fabric.

-M-My Florando ribbon! - The girl exclaimed, her face beaming with happiness. Eifi handed it to her –Wow… thanks you much, really.

-I recognized it from the badge shape, I remember your Chikorita evolved but don't worry it's nothing… any good person would've done the same. I went to look for you at the pokémon center or the athlete's village when I saw you pass by and ask a girl… I tried calling out to you but you didn't listen- She said sweatdropping as Maraya sat next to her.

-With this one I have three of them; I just need two more ribbons- She said happily.

-You can do it Hikari… I wouldn't like one of my main rivals to be affected negatively by something like this- The Hanaki said nodding.

-Thanks again and no need to worry, I'll see you on the first round! - She exclaimed as she started running again, Lux and Riri jogging by her sides.

* * *

A while later, she had reached the pine tree forest… Mt. Silver seemed to be relatively closer. Lux let out many electrical discharges around her, successfully scaring off many pokémon, and each time they saw a Murkrow they checked the place where it had flew from but just found shiny stones or gems, crystals and pieces of glass, cutlery, jewelry… there was a lot of shiny things except her missing ribbons.

After another attack from Lux, Shinji found them –Hikari… did you find something?

-I got another one… Eifi found it and gave it to me- She said smiling.

-Hiela and Dusk have been checking out a lot of trees, there's no sign of the Murkrow who stole your ribbons- He shook his head.

-We, Weavile! - They Heard Hiela shout out not too far away. The Weavile was pursuing a dark blur in the trees.

Hikari immediately assumed it was the Murkrow and without thinking twice ordered her pokémon to attack –Riri ice beam, Lux thunder- The loppuny jumped and shot an ice beam along with Hiela who did the same while Lux stood still a moment and let out a powerful thunder attack. The electric move broke off a branch and shook the tree's leaves but it was the combined ice beams that landed a direct hit. From the tree, a frozen Aipom dropped down; it was holding Hikari's fourth ribbon in his tail hand –Oh! It's not the Murkrow but…- The girl said approaching –Poor thing, it's frozen solid and Dorinda is not even around.

Riri approached and made her first glow white, then she used a focus punch against the frozen monkey, breaking the ice in pieces. Hikari quickly took the ribbon as the Aipom scurried away terrified. It was the one with the round medal like the Ecruteak one, but with pink and red ribbons –That was the first ribbon you got in Johto…- Shinji commented.

-That's right, Cherrygrove ribbon- She said looking at it happily and placing it near her heart-I just need one more, that Murkrow must be around here somewhere… he still has it I'm sure- She said angrily, standing up.

* * *

Hours went by but they didn't find anything note en the ribbon case. Hikari was seeing he sunset marking the end of the day and she was starting to lose hope. Along with Shinji she reunited back with Nozomi and Kengo, wishing with all her should that they had found it, but there was no such luck. It was late and there was no sign of the Blackthorn ribbon.

-Hikari… um…- Kengo didn't know what to say. Hikari was sitting at the border of the fountain with her head down and her face hidden behind a curtain of blue hair-There's still two days left, we can keep searching.

-Hikari… even if we don't find it, it's registered in your trainer info, in your pokédex, that you won that contest and that ribbon- Nozomi explained. To be honest she felt guilty, the pokémon had stolen the ribbons from her hands, it was all her fault –We can report it as missing and explain during your sign up so that…

-I know Nozomi- The girl finally spoke up –It's just that, it was really important for me…- She said crying –My pokémon and I worked really hard to win all those ribbons and is not fair that a Murkrow just took them!- She said raising her voice and looking up, tears ran down her cheeks.

Shinji, who had been silent as usual, sighed and places a hand at her shoulder, she turned to him –Hikari… I understand how you feel, but you know that crying and getting depressed is not going to solve anything, listen… I promise we'll keep looking tomorrow, maybe Murkrow will appear again, and Dusk and I will go looking for it- He said confidently.

Hikari, who up to then was feeling nervous and angry, stopped crying. Little by little she calmed down with her friends' help as her last tears fell on her fists and her black miniskirt. After a couple of minutes she stood up and dried her face with her hands –F-fine, you're right guys…- Se smiled weakly –Thanks for helping me and cheering me up, thanks.

We should be leaving, it's late and soon it'll be dinner time- Kengo said.

-We better go eat something, remember Hikari and I didn't exactly have a healthy meal- Shinji said, undoubtedly his way of saying he was hungry.

-And then you get some rest Hikari- Nozomi added –Don't worry, we'll look up again tomorrow…

-That's right, sleep well- Kengo mentioned, and both parted ways going back to the pokémon center.

Hikari rubbed her face with her hands again and along her traveling partner started going back to the athlete's village. However, just a few steps ahead Hikari got closer to him and clung to the boy's arm, hugging it and making him stop –Hm?

-Thanks… thank you Shinji- She said smiling and blushing a little, probably out of embarrassment.

-E-eh...- He stuttered, not knowing what to say –Let's go already…- He mumbled with a small smirk.

* * *

They got to their room at the athletes' village to leave their things at the room and go eat something. The place was filled with people and Hikari was walking around feeling sad until something, or better said someone, got her attention –Eh? N-No way…- She quickly rushed up to the person leaving Shinji behind, and then jumped to hug them –MOM!- She exclaimed happily. Ayako hugged her daughter with an equally huge grin.

-Hello to you as well Shinji- The boy just nodded in courtesy.

-But… I thought you'd only get here tomorrow- Hikari commented.

-I could arrive earlier… and it fact it was a good thing I did so. Look what Glameow found after beating out a Murkrow- She casually commented as she handed Hikari her ribbon case, and inside it, the missing ribbon. Blackthorn's yellow ribbon with the dragon-head badge.

-M-my ribbon! The missing ribbon, Mom! - She cried out unable to hold in her happiness, she started crying again but this time out of joy.

-Those pokémon tend to steal shiny things but there's no way Glameow and I would allow it to keep this.

-Oh thank you thank you thank you! Everything is right again…- Hikari said as she picked up her other 4 ribbons and placed them all where they belonged –Perfect… where's Glameow? I need to thank her too.

-There'll be time for that later, as of now we should go eat something, don't you think?

-I agree The Veilstone trainer said quickly. Hikari laughed.

As they had dinner, Ayako told them in detail how Glameow had fought and defeated the Murkrow to get back the case and ribbon. Besides that, she told Hikari she had a completely new contest dress made up for her, just for this special occasion. That night Hikari could sleep happily and relieved…

* * *

-Greetings to all the Grand Festival fans!- Mimian's voice boomed around the beautiful open main stage of the Silver Conference, among small souvenir stands –In just 24 hours the Grand Festival will begin and I'll be your host, I'll be sure to let you all know who will win this year's Ribbon Cup!- She announced, as it was heard around the loudspeakers all over the small town –These coordinators are so talented that they've managed to win 5 ribbons each all over the Johto region, and the Silver Conference stage will be their main stage now! The energy of coordinators and pokémon can be felt everywhere!- Among the open Green areas and training fields, many coordinators and their various pokémon were practicing and giving the finishing touches for the next day –And they will place the cards on the table, everything is ready for tomorrow!

Hikari was handed back her ribbons after being checked for the sign-ups, she closed off the case and went back to Shinji, Kengo, Nozomi and Ayako –All done… I'm officially in the Johto Grand Festival list of participants- She announced with a smile.

-That's great Hikari- Kengo said –Nervous?

-A little, but it's inevitable.

-You'll do fine- Shinji said.

-Thanks, I should go check my clothes and things and then get my pokémon back from nurse Joy.


	93. The curtains open and the show begins!

**91- The curtains open and the show begins!**

The streets in Silver town were almost empty, the day many had been waiting for was finally here, the contest stage for Johto's Grand Festival was filled with people and energy. Finally, the Grand Festival was about to begin!

-Good morning to all the dear fans!- Mimian's voice, as usual, echoed in the whole open stadium, the public sheered excitedly –It's time to see the energy between these talented coordinators and their pokémon! The Silver conference Grand Festival will begin, let's hear it!- And as she said this many fireworks exploded up on the sky leaving behind clouds of color and some sparkles that shone in with the sunrays –Alright everyone… today we have 210 coordinators that will put their reputation to test… and the lucky one who comes out victorious will win this!- And she pointed at a pedestal standing next to the judges' podiums, which were empty at the moment –The amazing and coveted Ribbon Cup which will grant them the title of Johto's Top coordinator!- Everyone turned their eyes to the ribbon cup. Large, golden and impeccable, a cup truly worthy of the best talent.

At the public, Hikari's friends sat with Ayako, everyone waiting impatiently and somewhat nervous for the start of the event –That cup looks amazing as always- Nozomi said.

-Let's hope Hikari takes it home- Kengo said happily.

-Now I'm going to introduce a familiar face for everyone, the president of the committee… Mr. Contesta!- She started introducing the judges.

Mr. Contest went up stage with his usual red suit and a proud smile, taking his place at one of the judhge stands –Greetings to everyone here, in name of all coordinators here I welcome you to this event… let's give them a good cheer for all their effort!

-The president of the pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!

-That's me, Glad to be here!- He waved at everyone.

-Now someone we all love and appreciate. Director and coordinator of all nurse Joys in the Johto region, and our head nurse here at the Silver Conference… our dear Silver Town nurse Joy!

Said woman smiled kindly –Good morning to all, I wish you and all coordinators enjoy the event and have fun.

-And now, our guest of honor…- Mimian started, leaving everyone to stare expectantly at the stage –The beautiful and strong lady, gym leader at the Olivine city gym… Mikan!- She cheered. The people wasted no time going crazy yelling her name, particularly many male fans.

The gym leader entered the stage, with her long straight light brown hair and her elegant yet comfortable light blue and white dress- Mikan?- Shinji asked out loud a bit surprised.

-Oh… if it isn't leader Mikan! Long time no see- Kengo said, earning the looks of those around him –She was in Sinnoh last year training and learning about the different battle and coordination styles, she has become a highly esteemed coordinator.

-Then I guess she's the perfect judge for this event- Nozomi said as she saw the gym leader wave at everyone happily.

-Thanks for inviting me I'm really honored. I hope to have fun and enjoy this as much as you all and the coordinators. I can't wait to see the beautiful appeals- She stated.

-Thank you very much Mikan! And as you mention… it's time for the appeal round, where coordinators will work along with two of their pokémon to show us amazing moves and combinations that the judges will score with scale of 100 for perfection. At the end of the day, the group will be reduced to only 64 coordinators who will come back tomorrow- She explained.

* * *

At the coordinator's backstage, Hikari was watching attentively at the opening ceremony –Only 64…- She repeated in a low voice.

-You shouldn't worry, both of us will be among that number- Eifi said appearing by her side with a smile.

-Hm? Of course- The blue-haired coordinator nodded –I can't wait to see your appeal.

-Thanks, same here.

* * *

-Soon we'll see what are these coordinators really made of. Ready for the first round let's compete with a smile. Let's see what will these coordinators show us!

There were pokémon pairs of all kinds, colors and sizes working together to create amazing combinations. Rapidash and Golem, Venuaur and Salamence, Tauros and Shellos. Hikari was waiting her turn anxiousy, it could be at any moment now.

And finally they called her name, she picked up the two poké balls she was going to use and entered the stage with a smile, ready. She was wearing her new dress, a pink one with straps at her shoulders and a princess-like bottom with many layers She had pink flats and a ribbon at her hair holding her hair in a high ponytail –Torrent, Psiana, let's charm them up!- She tossed the poké balls into the air. A rain of bubbles came out from them and once they cleared away the Empoleon and Espeon appeared –Let's begin, Torrent, use whirlpool!

-Empoooo- Torrent conjured a whilrpool on top of himself with pure crystalline water.

-Psiana, psychic!- She ordered with a confident smile. Psiana made her eyes glow a light blue color as she started controlling the wáter, creating a large sphere with it. Torrent jumped in.

Everyone in the public stared in awe and started clapping at the demonstration –Look at that! We have a fish tank made out of pure water in our stage with Empoleon happily swimming inside- Mimian said as Torrent swam around the large sphere.

-Now Psiana, let's continue with the show!- And with these words the Espeon used her psychic powers to divide the water sphere into three smaller ones. Torrent swam and jumped from one to another one as Psiana slowly moved them around concentrated.

-Amazing, I had never seen something like this! The psychic attack is keeping the water in round shapes. And Empoleon is doing pirouettes and jumps to show off!- Right then Torrent jumped, twirling in the air and then splashing back inside another sphere.

-An excellent combination, it looks great- Kengo said impressed.

-Torrent is certainly in the spotlight, but Psiana is not moving or doing much…- Nozomi said –Isn't she being cast aside a little?

-I don't think so, after all she's showing a lot of concentration and power by controlling the water like that- Shinji commented.

Ayako nodded smiling –That's true, besides I don't think that's all…- She looked back to the stage seeing the water spheres converge back into a large one.

-Now Psiana… Psybeam, you can do it!- The coordinator exclaimed pointing at the water.

-Pe, pe, pe… peoooon!- The Espeon jogged to the center stage standing under the large water sphere and shot a psybeam against it. a Multicolored beam surrounded the water almost covering it but still showing Torrent's faint silhouette.

-Now Torrent… do the honors, drill peck and metal claw!- Torrent jumped from the top part and then fell down twirling with a drill peck and his fin tips glowing silver. He crashed on the sphere destroying it and splashing water and sparkles everywhere –Psiana!- The Espeon nodded, she stopped her psychic move and stepped back, running to the right side of the stage. The gem in her forehead glowed red.

Mimian stepped back as well to put some distance but never losing her cheerful disposition –Now, the water mixed in with the psybeam colors are crashing down on the stage.

-Not for long… Waterfal!- Psiana walked up to her partner, when the water surrounded them both Torrent turned it into a waterfall move, surprising everyone. Then barely a few seconds later another multicolored attack destroyed it, turning the whole thing into a bunch of water droplets and a light rain over the stage. Hikari nodded proudly –Excellent- She mumbled.

-A sudden attack closed up this appeal… a well-timed future sight from Espeon, what an unexpected surprise!- The public clapped and cheered at the coordinator.

-That's how it's done- Ayako said with a big smile.

-That was amazing!- Kengo cheered.

-Yes, and it was very creative as well- Nozomi commented.

-And our judges give this… woah! An almost perfect score… that's 97 points total!- She said excited. Hikari jumped for joy, 97 out of 100 was a real accomplishment. She thanked her pokémon with a couple pats and reassuring words and put them back in their poké balls before leaving the stage floor.

Only 3 coordinators later, it was the time for someone they knew pretty well – From Rutsboro city in the Hoenn region, let's welcome Eifi Hanaki!

The orange-haired girl entered the stage with a smile. This time she wore a dress that went a little below her knees, it was light blue with small teal and turquoise flowers cascading from her shoulder diagonally to her waist. She greeted everyone and stood at the center stage tossing two poké balls into the air –Shigua, Hanna, It's showtime!

Ribbons of light shot out from both poké balls as they opened, twirling around and then disappearing in a rain of sparkles. A Vaporeon and an Ivysaur appeared on the stage, although…

-It's a different color…- Shinji commented.

-It is, right? The flower is much more vibrant- Kengo added, leaning in forward in his seat curiously.

* * *

-How weird… where did Eifi get a pokémon like that?- Hikari wondered, would it be a shiny like Lux?

* * *

-Look at this Ivysaur… it's got a beautiful different coloration!- Mimian said intrigued. The Ivysaur in question had a red flower bulb in her back instead of the usual pink one and her leaves seemed thinner and darker too.

-At the orange islands the pokémon are a little more exotic- Was the only thing the coordinator said before starting her presentation –Alright… Hanna, magical leaf!- Hanna quickly scattered multicolored glowing leaves all around herself –Shigua, bubble and ice beam!

-Vapoooo!- The Vaporeon swiftly shot a barrage of bubbles towards the magical leaves that were dancing in the air, catching them inside, and before anything else happened she froze them turning them into little ice spheres inside which the leaves could still be seen.

-Accuracy and beauty, look at those little crystal-like spheres!- Mimian announced, stretching to pick up one with her hand.

-Hanna… catch them as practiced!- The grass-type pokémon shot her vine whips forward, catching the crystal bubbled and scooping them before they fell… and then started juggling them around!

* * *

-Hey, that reminds me of the appeal I used in Florando, she also knew about the ribbon, did she see me participate and took inspiration from there?- Hikari wondered.

* * *

-Now Shigua… aqua ring!- She said with a big grin. The Vaporeon surrounded herself in three clear and clean water, one around her front legs, another at her midsection, and a last one around her mermaid tail. Then she started running up towards her partner.

-And now… jump!

-Vapo!- The crowd let out an "Ohh!" impressed when the Vaporeon jumped in between all the bubbles as they stuck to the water rings.

-She's doing really well… I see she'll be a tough opponent for Hikari- Ayako said thoughtfully.

Shigua ran around the stage with the aqua ring and the spheres still floating around her, and then went back to the Ivysaur. This time she jumped between her vines which created a hoop –Let's wrap this up girls… aqua tail!- The Vaporeon planted her four paws on the floor and started rotating her tail, from it three water guns shot out like a fountain and the water ring as well as the spheres got sucked in and showering out.

-And now we have a beautiful fountain… how wonderful!

Hanna, finish it off with your solarbeam!- A few seconds were enough to charge the powerful grass-type move thanks to the sunray at the open stadium. The red bulb on the ivysaur's back glowed until she shot a solarbeam against the highest part of the vaporeon's attack. A rain of sparkles was all that was left out of all, made up of small water droplets, sparkles from the solarbeam and even small ice shards.

The crowd cheered and clapped excitedly, the appeal had certainly been a favorite. Eifi crouched down to affectionately hug her Vaporeon and ivysaur, who returned the gesture with a petting from vines and a mermaid tail –After that beautiful appeal, all that's left is checking our judge's scores.

-I'm sure she'll get a high score, those were good combinations- The brunet mentioned.

-Yeah- Nozomi nodded –Besides, she really showed off vaporeon's beauty and ivysaur's accuracy at all times.

A 98 appeared on the screen, the coordinator jumped for joy, she couldn't believe it. Somewhere else in the crowd, her sister Valita was very happy and proud –That appeal was marvelous- She mumbled.

-Those are a lot of points- Kengo said impressed.

-She used the whole stage… and the moves used were elegant and precise- Nozomi stated.

-Yeah but… she got just one point above Hikari- Shinji said.

* * *

Said blue-haired girl was staring at the screen –A 98… so the orange islands, huh?- She mumbled looking at Hanna and remembering having heard from said archipelago before.

* * *

And so the first round was coming to an end, and the majority of coordinators were changing back to their usual attires and picked up their stuff as they waited for the last appeals to wrap up. The final word on who moved onto the next round would come soon, and with it, the first day of the Grand Festival will end. Hikari had changed back and was now putting away her things, Eifi on the other hand was paying close attention to a blond guy's appeal, still wearing her contest dress.

5 or 6 more coordinators had their appeals, getting at most 78 points and just as the last one was coming out of the stage, Mimian spoke up… -Alright coordinators! Thank you all for showing us your amazing combinations, all of your deserve an applause!- She exclaimed getting a lot of cheering and capping from the spectators –Let's see what out distinguished judges have to say!

-This first round was fantastic, all the coordinators managed to really display their pokémon and abilities, the usual to be expected of a Grand Festival- Mr. Contesta said.

-Yes, everything was really pretty… the participants and their pokémon were amazing- Mr. Sukizo said with a big grin.

-There was a great pokémon-coordinator communication today and it's been fantastic seeing all these pokémon in good health and looking beautiful for this event- Nurse Joy added.

-Fabulous, with all these spectacular pokémon I was left in awe, to be honest there's little to criticize on this round, and we've seen from light shows to beautiful demonstrations of power and abilities. I loved it- Mikan finished with a sincere smile.

-Thanks to all the judges for their kind comments… now friends we have a small surprise before leaving, and before choosing the lucky participants that moved onto the next round…- The orange-haired host started with a dramatic undertone, a generalized murmur grew among the crow as the coordinators on the backstage started getting a little nervous, what could be more important than announcing the people for tomorrow's second round?

-It's not easy to check out all the scores and pick up the best, however we have out top 4 coordinators already picked up by a long shot… and heeere they are!- She exclaimed gesturing to the main screen on the stage.

The pictures of 4 different coordinators popped up, and below them, their scores. In first place stood Eifi with her impressive 98 points, close up was Hikari, trailing right after with her well-deserved 97 points. After her and with 95 points, was a guy with silver eyes and blond hair, and in last place a girl with blue hair and brown eyes, with 92 points –SECOND BEST!- Kengo exclaimed excitedly, standing up. Ayako and Nozomi just stared at him with a nervous chuckle, though both were obviously very happy for Hikari as well.

The redhead spoke up as the by sat back down –Yeah but look who beat her… by a single point.

-Even so… what are they planning by revealing the top 4?- The twinleaf boy asked.

-I think I know what this all might be about, they used to do this in some contests and Grand Festivals back then…- Ayako said with a nostalgic smile.

Mimian soon cleared up everyone's doubts and questions –While the judges pick up the other 60 participants for the second round, we would love to have any of these spectacular coordinators do another appeal demonstration for us here if they want. Single, double, no matter… show off your originality and your love for contests!

-Another appeal?!- Hikari exclaimed surprised.

-Obviously I'm in- The third finalist said confidently.

-I think I'll also go…- The fourth girl said a bit timidly.

Eifi laughed –I haven't even changed clothes… I'll go!- She said happily going up to the tunnel that lead to stage.

-I guess if everyone else goes…- Hikari said –Besides, it's the perfect opportunity to show off your specialty- She mumbled picking up a heal ball in her hands, Riri's poké ball – But before that…- She let down her hair and picked up her bag –I need to go change again!

* * *

-Our first finalist Eifi has decided to make a simple presentation!- Mimian announced to call out everyone's attentions as the public's chat died down.

-Simple? I wouldn't call it that much- The copper-eyes girl mumbled playfully. She confidently tossed a poké ball up in the air in the center stage –Tati! Come out and show them why you're special!- From the poké ball small embers erupted and a small cute Rattata popped out.

-Tati her baby Rattata?- Hikari wondered as she waited her turn after the orange-haired girl –Well, she has mentioned a few times already that she's special, I guess we'll see- She said as she made sure her dress looked good.

-Quick Tato, flame wheel!- With amazing skill the Rattata jumped and surrounded herself in flames at the center of the stage, catching the small orange embers left from the poké ball capsule –Now shock wave!- From the fire sphere, electrical shockwaves came out, spreading the fire all over before vanishing.

-Two very special attacks, two different natural elements different to rattata's normal-type – Mimain mentioned, as she stared at the appeal looking a bit more relaxed and just enjoying the thing.

-A Rattata with flame Wheel and shockwave? Well that is something unique- Shinji said.

-Tati get out of there now, hyper fang and iron tail!- The fire sphere suddenly got torn apart thnks to the small mouse's powerful fangs, which were glowing a pearly white. Then her tail started glowing as well and with a quick flip she slammed it in the ground, creating small fissures –To finish it off… Dig!- After bouncing back from the iron tail attack she immediately headed for the fissures with her small claws. The ground easily caved in to her, allowing her to dig up the first part easily. Just a few seconds later she suddenly popped up from behind Eifi and jumped up to the girl's shoulder, she just petted her and rose a fist in victory. The crowd went wild.

-Excellent, a small and common pokémon that showed off with a spectacle of diverse moves!- Mimian closed up her appeal.

-That's right…- Valita said smiling and closing he reyes knowingly –Tati was a great gift from Gorka. I wonder what he thinks now seeing her in action.

Eifi bowed down proudly and left the stage, meeting Hikari on her way out –So you also made up your mind, good luck, eave them awestruck.

-You already did, that was excellent, god job Tati- She also congratulated the pokémon.

-Ratata!- The small purpled mouse smiled raising a paw.

Hikari went out holding Riri's poké ball –So Hikari will also make an appeal- Kengo stated.

-She even changed her attired- Ayako mentioned with a chuckle, seeing Hikari was now dressed in her purple and dark blue usual contest dress, with her unmistakable amberite earrings.

-Hikari, the second finalist, will also present an appeal for us!- The host announced.

Hikari smiled at the crowd, more specifically to her friends and mom –Let's go Riri!- The poké ball popped open and many snowflakes appeared on stage encasing Riri's figure. The bunny shook them off striking a pose, scattering them around and revealing the lopunny with a big smile… and a pretty amberite pendant at her neck.

-Oh so she had it… why did she give it to Riri?- The purple-haired boy asked.

-Because it matches her dress and earrings?- Nozomi said amusedly.

-Ice beam, you know what to do!- The coordinator ordered. Riri started scattering her ice beam all over the field, freezing the ground and landing elegantly on the ice –Now… dizzy punch and… slide Riri!

-Lopu!- The large and fluffy Lopunny's ears started glowing multicolored just like the fluff around her hands as the lopunny skated around the ice with grace and agility, sliding along the ice and showing a beautiful multicolored glow in her previously cream fur.

-That's really pretty- Nozomi said –It shows off Lopunny's elegance in a very creative way.

Once Riri had skated around a couple of times executing some jumps and pirouettes Hikari gave another order –Now use bounce- The bunny jumped up high with her powerful legs, her fur stopped glowing –Finish it off with… focus thunder punch combo!

-Looo-PUNY!- Her right fist, glowing with and surrounded by electricity by the combination of attacks crashed down on the ice, causing an electric shockwave to expand and cracking down the ice completely. Then she jumped up to Hikari's side, both exchanged a glance and smile. The public immediately yelled and cheered at the demonstration of power and cuteness.

-Excellent Riri!

* * *

-And finally we have our coordinators… to be honest it didn't take us that long to sort them out- Mimian said chuckling nervously –We didn't expect all 4 top coordinators to make an appeal each, but we couldn't deny them once they agreed to show us these magnificent appeals. Now without further ado… here are the 60 coordinators left that will come back tomorrow!

And one by one the coordinator's pictures started lining up. The people started talking among themselves, cheering, clapping and displaying diverse reactions and emotions. This time Hikari hadn't changed out of her contest dress, she decided to do so back at the athletes' village, she was tired and would probably sleep early –There it is, this day is officially over, I'm pretty tired..- She admitted.

-Imagine how our pokémon must be- Eifi said with a sigh, standing by her side.

-Yeah… I'm sleepy.

-Rest is needed… we already showed off for today and tomorrow it'll be a new day to keep moving forward, after all, we're the best of this Grand Festival so far- She mentioned a little arrogant, tossing a quick glance at the blond third-place dude who was leaving the place.

-Sure. See you tomorrow- Hikari replied before leaving too.


	94. The easy and the difficult in contests

**92- The easy and the difficult in contest battles**

 _-Remember to always be synchronized with your pokémon, and don't get reckless._

 _-And use your oppenent's attacks to your benefit._

 _-You also need to mind dodging, but not too much!_

 _Hikari was being showered with last minute advice. The Grand Festival's second round was about to start in just a few minutes and even though she felt nervous, her confidence and positive thinking was stronger –T-thanks- She said with a small nervous smile –No need to worry, I got everything planned out, remember we must always state our participating pokémon before really entering the stage… I'll be fine- She smiled._

 _Ayako also smiled nervous –Yeah… I guess we're also nervous for you- Kengo and Nozomi nodded._

 _-Well, let's go already…- Shinji said a little away._

 _-Yes, the battles are about to start- Valita said beside him, the other three just followed._

 _-Good luck Hikari- All four said and then exited the backstage. Hikari stoo there a few second thinking on all the support she was getting._

 _-Thank you…_

* * *

-And we startanother battle here at Johto's Grand Festival stage!... Now, we have Hikari from Twinleaf town in Sinnoh on one side, and Naoya, a young man from Fuchsia city in Kanto on the other side. We have the five minutes on the clock.. coordinators, let out your pokémon!

-Psiana, come out!- Hikari tossed the pink love ball and form it came out a bright light and a bunchof small hearts, revealing the Espeon on the stage with a confident look.

-Venomoth… let's battle!- From the boy's poké ball a white smoke curtain came out, which quickly dissipated with a flap of the pokémon in question. A moth in purple hues with lavender eyes.

-Her first battle and it doesn't seem that complicated- Kengo stated.

-Right but she has to know that just like bUtterfree, Venomoth has a large variety of "powder" attacks such as stun spore and poison powder- Nozomi pointed out.

-You're forgetting Espeon has Synchonize- Shinji said, Vali nodded.

-Now now, the battle is about to begin- Ayako said, and they all focused their attention on the field.

-Air slash!- Naoya was the first to oder an attack, Venomoth flapped his wings and attacked with blue shockwaves of pure energy.

-Psiana, jump and use iron tail!

-Pe!- Psiana jumped up avoiding the air slash which crashed to the ground –PEOOON- And then she slammed her silvery tail against the opponent.

-Psychic!-In responde Venomoth immediately made his eyes glow an eerie blue color and he took control of Psiana's body, making her slam down on the stage floor.

-Venomoth recovered pretty fast! And landed a nice counter on Espeon- Mimian narrated.

-Not for long… use psychic you too!- And right on cue Psana smirked evilly, executing the same attack and making the moth crash down as well.

-Venomoth use supersonic!- Venomoth let out a bunch of light blue sound waves from his mouth.

-Venomoth is going for an offensive again and this time he's tryng to make espeon confused.

-Dig, now!- And with a quick movement Psiana went undergrund, avoiding the supersonic and leaving another hole in her wake.

-Hikari thinks quickly and with that dig she's out of danger!

-It was very well thought, now she has the opportunity to attack freely- Kengo said.

-And now… jump and use iron tail again!- Hikari exclaimed happily, in that moment Psiana popped out from behind Venomoth, jumping way above it and hitting with another iron tail once more.

-Stun spore, now!

-Veno!- The purple pokémon flapped his wings furiously and a ellow-ish powder scattered around, Psiana naded calmly on the stage but couldn't move much and just shut her eyes close.

-Psralysis…- Hikari mumbled.

-Peon!- The espeon suddenly opened her eyes, which glowed lightly and th paralysis effect was reflected back onto Venomoth.

-It can't be…- Naoya stated.

-I told you- Shinji told Nozomi.

-Future sight, now!- Hikri ordered, and as usual Psiana's forehead gem glowed indicating the attack was set into motion.

-Use silver wind now!

-Venomoth took the opportunity to attack espeon, that silver wind makes Espeon fly around and Hikari loses some more points!

-Not for long… come on Psiana, continue dodging until the time is right!- Hikari said, pressing a little.

Psiana nodded –Pe!

-She shouldn't dodge that much, though it seems like she has a plan- Kengo said.

Mimian's eyes went from side to side on the stage constantly –Another air slash is dodged by this unstoppable espeon, little by little Naoya's points as being reduced –Suddenly her xpression changed to a surprised one –But look…! The paralyss is acting up again, Hikari's pokémon can't move!

Psiana was on one of the sidelines of the stage field with some elecric bolts coursing through her fur , she seemed to try moving but her muscles wouldn't answer –Perfect- Naoya said –Confuse ray!

The venomoth's eyes started glowing as he stared directly into his opponent's lavender ones but right on cue a multcolored beam suddenly attacked him out of the blue, stopping him and causing considerable damage. The crowd was surprised-And just when we forgot about it, a well-times "future sight" stops vemonoth on his tracks- Mimain said surprised.

-Perfect!- Hikari exclaimed –Psybeam now!

The espeon let out a screech as she pointed her forehead gem at her opponent. Just like with the future sight, a multicolored beam shot from it hitting the venomoth straight on and making it fall down –Venomoth don't give up!- The coordinator said, but it was too late. The purple moth had fallen defeated.

-And this is it folks! Venomoth is down which means our winners are Hikari and Espeon!

Hikari sighed in relief –Excellent… good job Psiana!- She crouched down to the espeon's height to thank her, but the eeveelution jumped over to her excitedly and showing affection by running against her cheek.

-She won her first battle- Kengo said smiling.

-She played her cards well and it was rather easy- Nozomi added.

-Will there be another round of battles today?- Shinji asked.

-No it'll be too much, they'll leave the 32 and 16 best for tomorrow- Ayako explained –She can rest for today.

Vali stared at the screen that showed the coordinators who had already advanced onto the next rounds –Just a few more battles and we're done…

-A few?- Shinji asked sarcastically, already tired of sitting there.

* * *

A while later Hikari was atching the screen attentively, as Eifi's battle was ongoing. The girl was using her special ivysaur Hanna, while her opponent had an Azumarill –Eifi is not making it easy for her rival… there's 2 minutes left on th clock but we see a good advantage on her side!- Mimian said.

-Come on Azumarill…. Use blizzard!- The trainer exclaimed pointing to the Ivysaur, her blue pokémon jumped up and released a strong cold current of air.

Eifi smirked –Hanna, use protect!- In a few seconds flat a green-ish field surrounded her and the blizzard crashed onto it without making a single scratch on her.

-What the-?!- The trainer and her azumarill were surprised at the defense.

-Magical leaf now!- The rain of glowing eaves immediately shot towards the Azumarill, pushing her back and causing her lots of damage.

-A counter-attack right on time and Azumarill lands another hit!

-Let's finish it… vine whip and solarbeam!

-Saaaur!- The ivysaur extended her wines capturing the azumarill and preventing hr from escaping, starting to charge a solarbeam in the red bulb on her back.

-Azumarill use ice beam!

-Don't let her!- Azumarill fought the restraints trying to spit out her attack but Hanna had her held tight, keeping her from doing anything. Having finally gathered the necessary energy, she shot a powerful solarbeam head on.

The blue pokémon fell back like a dead weight with swirls in her eyes, which meant one thing –Azumarill is unable to battle, Hanna wins and Eifi advances to the next round!

-Great!- The orange-haired girl exclaimed –One battle down!- Hanna turned around and smiled at her trainer.

-Good, she has a win already… she made it to 32 best—Vali sai happily.

-That's right, just like Hikari- Shinji commented.

* * *

-That's enough for today- Hikari said tired, jumping onto her bed at the room in the atlethe's village I still have to think who will I use tomorrow. Riri and Torrent won't partake yet… I think Dorinda or Lux will fight for now- The girl thought taring up at the roof –What do you think Shinji?

-That's a good idea- He said sitting on his own bed –And if you mention those two Lux has more experience and strenght than Dorinda, she could go first.

She sat up again and shot him a confused look –Don't you think I should use Dorinda first for that same reason? Things will get harder as I advance on the rounds.

-Well first you should center on advancing, remember you should mis up every pokémon's abilities, strenghts and types- He sighed –That's why league combats are easier, at least you know which pokémon could use your opponents.

-Alright I'll go with your advice, Lux will go first, that way I can also use her combination again- She sighed –Now…- She stood up.

He stared at her a couple of seconds waiting for her to finish the sentence –Eh… yeah?

-Let's go get something for dinner- The girl smiled.

* * *

-Good morning everyone- Mimian greeted as the last people got ready to see the daily battles and sat down –We're in the 3rd day of this Johto Grand Festival. Everyone looks well rested and ready t see more action so, what do you allsay?- Her answer came in the way of excited yells and clapping from the crowd –That's what I thought, this Grand Festval is on fire as the Ribbon cup pushes all32 current coordinators to victory, and thought each one of them is happy for having reached this point successfully they must remmeber there's 31 other coordinators sharing their victory dreams and hopes.

At the coordinator's backstage, said participants were paying attention to the screen –Wow… Mimian sure is right, she put our exact feelinsg into words- Hikari told her rival.

-That's right…- Eifi nodded –And we'll see who keeps moving forward, today Xin-shu and Nina will take the stage and they're excited- She chuckled.

-I registered Lux and Dorinda, I know they'll do great.

-That's the spirit, courage!- The Hoenn girl said.

* * *

-And we start another battle on this wonderful day! We have Hikari against Kurotsu in another incredible confrontation… and as you already know the rules… coordinators, you can let out your pokémon!

-Come out Lux, show them what you've got!- Hikari was the first to toss her poké ball into the air, a bunch of electric rays popped out from it and the yellow Luxray jumped onto the stage.

The boy with light caramel colored hair tossed the poké ball up –Scizor time to battle!- Many multicolored stares came out of the poké balls scattering around and the red pokémon appeared with a very serious look, challenging and with a certain arrogant undertone.

-A scizor?!- Shinji asked taken aback, Kengo and Nozomi wondered why he reacted like that.

-Anoher battle in which neither side has a clear advantage or disadvantage! It's good for both coordinators to give their best shot- Mimian said happily.

-We'll see about it… Scizor use metal claw!- The first attack was ordered by the young boy, and his Scizor immediately jumped to attack, making one of his strong pincers glow and running towards Lux. He was on top of her in just a blink.

-Iron tail!- Hikari yelped frantically, Lux turned around as her tail got coated in steel to stop the attack, both offensives clashed and pushed the other back.

-Thunder!

-Agility!

The Luxray surrounded herself in electrical energy, but as soon as she was ready to let it all out, her oppoent disspaeared and appeared all over the field at such high speed he only seemed like a red blur –Kurotsu's Scizor is showing off his amazing speed and wow! We can barely even see him! Luxray can't do a thing.

Lux glanced around trying to follow him with her eyes but it was useless –Now Scizor use metal claw!

Hikari didn't even know here the attack was coming from –Stop him!- She shouted out. Lux quickly focused on the insect pokémon standing in front of her and bit down with a thunder fang. The scizor backed up and both pokémon exchanged looks.

-That quick move saves Luxray from a sure hit, but… can she keep up?- Mimian said with a dramatic voice.

Hikari frowned –It would have been much easier if instead of following Shinji's advice I had chosen Dorinda…- She stated glring at the Scizor –That Scizor would have souble weakness to her…


	95. Brute strength also works in contests!

**93- Brute strength also works in contests!**

-We continue with this battle where neither of these trainers or pokémon seem to attack without planning something first- Mimian said looking at the coordinators –They're very concentrated thinking what to do next.

-Scizor use double team and fury cutter!

-Zor! - The red pokémon created multiple copies of himself all over the field.

-Quick Lux use double team, crunch and use thunder fang! - Many copies, now of Lux, faced off the scizor. Some were hit by the fury cutter while other ones managed to dodge and bit down the scizor copies, delivering an electrical shock that damaged them.

The orange-haired host backed up as much as she could as the attacks came and went –The stage has become a whole war zone, wow!

-Hikari is making good use of her attacks, that scizor is certainly very fast, but Lux is too- Kengo said.

-The important thing is that she knows how to defend herself and counter- Ayako added.

-Lux, find out the real one, you can do it! - Hikari exclaimed. She knew that with her special eyesight Lux could find the real one. Besides, she had a lot of intuition as she has trained with Noctail. The Luxray jumped all over the field, her copies disappearing as she gave long strides towards her target. Finally she jumped and bit the left arm of one of the red pokémon, releasing the electrical discharge from her thunder fang.

All the scizor copies instantly vanished, showing that she had indeed attacked the real one –Night slash- Kurotsu didn't even flinch at Lux's feat and with the new order Scizor raised one pincer surrounded with a dark aura and hit lux square in the head, making her let go and jump back –Now… Silver wind!

Furious silver glowing blades shot towards Lux, raining down on her painfully, the offensive makes Hikari lose more points but the girl is already planning on a counter –Lux, Thunder!

-Luxraaaaay! - The yellow and black pokémon released a strong electrical discharge, breaking apart the attack that headed for her.

-Now use iron tail- She ordered more calmly.

-That's her strategy- Shinji mentioned with a slight smirk as he saw the electricity flow to Lux's tail just like in the practices. The tail started rotating slowly, creating an electricity tornado.

Hikari noticed her opponent seemed surprised at the combination, he surely had seen nothing like it before –Lux… attack now! - The blue-haired girl exclaimed extending her fist excitedly.

-Ray! - She spun around and tossed the electrical tornado, which captured Scizor inside.

-She got him- Nozomi said confidently.

-With this marvelous combination Scizor has been left rendered immobile by the electricity which was also causing some damage.

-Let's finish it… crunch! - Lux jumped against her prey to land a powerful bite that would end the battle. But she didn't count one the fact that for the Scizor, this was not the end yet.

-Come on Scizor you can do it, use silver wind again! - The red pokémon opened his eyes and quickly attacked, breaking apart Lux's special combination. The Luxray had to give up on her offensive and try to evade the opponent's move, running all around the stage.

-Shadow ball Lux! - Lux started shooting many shadow balls as she avoided the attacks at the same time.

-When we thought Scizor couldn't battle anymore he used a well-timed move to keep going. Neither of these pokémon seem to give up –The host narrated still excited to see the battle –But we're running out of time, we only have one minute left!

Hikari stared at the screen just to see she was right, and the points were pretty even –Come on Lux! Hang in there just a little more!

-Now use night slash! - Scizor dived down with his right pincer covered up in dark energy as Lux was taken aback.

-He'll try to attack directly! - Nozomi exclaimed surprised.

Shinji shook his head –Grave mistake.

Hikari was thinking exactly the same –Spark!- Lux closed her eyes shut and covered herself in electricity, when Scizor made direct contact he received the discharge with full force, backing up immediately and falling to his knees on the stage. He seemed pretty tired, Hikari and Lux kept their guard up and the red pokémon looked up with decisiveness –Iron ta-

But the girl's voice stopped mid-sentence as Scizor fell forward defeated. They had finally won and Lux roared in victory.

-Excellent! After such an exciting battle we have a winner, Hikari goes on to the next round! - Mimian made a gesture with her hand towards the girl, as she and Lux appeared on the screen as winners.

-That was a tough opponent- Vali said –Things certainly get more complicated.

-I hope it doesn't get too difficult for Hikari- Kengo said.

-Hey if you won a Grand Festival anyone can- Shinji joked, making the Twinleaf boy get pretty ticked off.

-HEY! - Kengo exclaimed. Nozomi shook her head trying to suppress a giggle.

* * *

-Congratulations Hikari, another round closer to the Ribbon Cup! - Eifi said as she met the blue-haired girl in the coordinator's backstage.

-Thanks, I'm glad everything went well- She said with a relieved sigh –Your battle is soon?

-No, I still have to wait… I don't like that- She said looking away towards the other coordinators still around –I get more and more anxious and nervous because I start overthinking things- She admitted.

-You always do great though, you just have to trust yourself and your pokémon.

-Yeah I know, but…- She sighed and sat down, Hikari sat by her side.

-Nervous before the battle? - A guy's voice asked, it was clean and sharp. Both turned to see a blond boy, Eifi smiled and stood up again.

-Nothing I can't handle- She stated with a certain challenge in her voice.

-That better be true, you know I'll be waiting at the finals- He said with an equally challenging look in his silver eyes.

-If you even get there Gorka- She chuckled –Besides, you're not my only rival here.

-Just rest assured that we'll face off, and I'm waiting for that moment dear Eifi- He said winking and then walking away.

Eifi shook her head with a small smile –He never changes… and the worst thing is that he's always right- She mumbled.

-You're rivals since long? - Hikari asked.

-Yeah, since we were little. We were neighbors back in Rutsboro, we went to school together though I always imagined he'd become a trainer, not a coordinator- The orange-haired girl explained as she rolled her eyes at the last part.

Hikari nodded –I understand completely, same thing happened with my friend Kengo.

-My mom is a pokémon breeder, when she started caring for some eevee eggs I adopted one, gave one to him and my sister picked up a little gray one, so our three eeveelutions are siblings. Thing is, I think he gave me Tati's egg in exchange to be even, even though she's a common pokémon she was raised with very special moves.

-Look, it's his turn- Hikari pointed at the screen, as he and another girl entered the stage.

-Ah, he'll be fine… he was one of the top 4 in the first round. All 4 of us were placed in corner points so we won't face each other very soon. That includes you and me as well.

-I had noticed yes- Hikari commented.

* * *

-Feraligatr Hydro pump!

-Xin-shu dodge it and use bite!

In one second the large water pokémon shot a powerful water gun to her objective, but the person jumped to the side to dodge and attacked the feraligatr by biting his arm –Another powerful attack coming out from Feraligatr, but accuracy fails and allows Persian to land another attack!

-This battle has dragged on, those two pokémon are just hitting each other at this point- Nozomi said a little annoyed, leaning back on her seat.

-It's weird yeah, I admit it, Eifi knows how to use move combinations very well- Vali stated crossing her arms.

-This looks like an everyday fight between those two pokémon- Shinji murmured somewhat surprised of the ferociousness demonstrated by both pokémon in a contest.

-Strength!- The trainer of the blue crocodile yelled, as he got surrounded in a red aura, picking up the persian with his free arm and slammed him on the ground with full strength.

-Xin-shu! - Eifi yelled out scared.

-Oh! A fierce hit- Mimian said closing her eyes shut.

The Persian stood up hissing angrily –Fury swipes! - The trainer ordered and the cream-colored pokémon started slashing the feraligatr multiple times with quick and fast slashes.

-Get him off of you! - The trainer said surprised and worried over his pokémon, but it was useless, Xin-shu was on his back and Feraligatr couldn't reach him –Use your aqua tail!

Feraligatr started to twirl his tail a little as water shoot from it as if it was a fountain, knocking Xin-shu-Alright that's it- Eifi muttered –Xin-shu iron tail on his head!- She pointed at the feraligatr's head.

-Oh no you won't… stop him with dragon claw!

-We've just broke the 2 minute mark and these two pokémon are far from tired- Mimian stated.

Xin-shu, with a glowing silvery tail, dodged the water pokémon claw attacks and finally landed a direct hit right on his skull, making the feraligatr roar in pain –Thunderbolt NOW! With an evil smirk, Xin-shu let out the most powerful thunderbolt he could muster, coating his opponent's body in electricity and causing lots of damage. Xin-shu jumped back after the attack.

-Excellent offensive, Feraligatr is swaying… will he be defeated? - Everyone stared at the blue alligator, some waiting for him to be defeated, other expecting him to shake it off. But finally feraligatr was defeated, finishing a very chaotic battle –He fell! - Mimian raised a fist with a big smile –Ladies and gentlemen we have another finalist for our top 16, Eifi moves on to the next round!

-Great! Another round she advanced- Vali said excitedly as she saw her sister congratulate Xin-shu.

-This time there will be a second round… today we'll exit the place with the top 8 coordinator- Nozomi said.

* * *

This time it was Eifi who entered the backstage –Ah… what a battle- She sighed.

-It was pretty harsh- Hikari agreed.

-I didn't like it, I think it lacked beauty, ability… this is a contest for Arceus' sake! - She said exasperated –What do you think?

-Well yeah, a little but… both pokémon's attributes were shown at their best: speed, power, accuracy…- She looked up at the screen –The second round is about to end.

-yes, but obviously I have a lot of time to take a breath and go drink some water, I'm thirsty!- Eifi said suddenly, making Hikari sweatdrop nervously as she headed for one of the drinking spots at the coordinator's backstage.


	96. The third round of battles burst on fire

**94- The third round of battles burst on fire!**

-Well... we have eight 5-minute battles- Eifi said once she got back.

Hikari turned to her and nodded –The first one is taking place right now.

-See? Just as I said, yours is the second battle, the girl who placed 4th best is in the fourth battle, Gorka in the sixth and I'm in the eight battle- She said as she pointed the screen as she spoke –They did it on purpose to see if the top best ended up facing off in the semifinals- She explained drinking from her cup.

-I noticed too- A blue-haired girl said. Both girls turned to see her, identifying her as the 4th best of the first round –Hikari, we meet again- She smiled –Remember the Cianwood contest finals? I was the mareep trainer.

Hikari changed her expression to a surprised one as she recognized her –I remember now! No wonder I thought I'd heard your name before, Kaguya.

-Yes, and if we keep going like this, we'll face off again soon.

-The semi-finals… will they take place the same day as the 8 best?- The blue-eyes girl asked.

-I don't know, In Hoenn it was like that- Eifi said.

-It'll probably go like that. People aren't going to come tomorrow just to see one round of battles that will take at most 40 minutes, taking into consideration the start of the event, coordinator's change and other things.

-In Sinnoh it wasn't like that…- Hikari mumbled pouting slightly –Starting at the 8 best the battles were something special, especially if they were doubles.

-Oh, but imagine! Double battles are a lot more exciting and have a lot of stuff going on at the same time. If a pokémon is defeated there's still another one. But these are single battles, things have to be carefully planned –Kaguya continued.

-Yes… Hey look! One of the coordinator's points are almost over. Hikari, your battle is approaching.

Hikari nodded confidently, picking up Dorinda's fast ball –Right, I'm ready.

* * *

-Hikari is coming out, time to wish her luck- Kengo said.

Nozomi followed the girl with her gaze –She's relaxed and looks ready as always, she'll use Dorinda right?- She asked Shinji.

-Exactly, she just has to use a few specific attacks and the battle will be easy enough- Shinji said.

-Drinda is still young, isn't she?- Ayako asked, enjoying the different comments and acting of her daughter's friends.

-Yes, thought the youngest one is Psiana, but Dorinda isn't inexpert at all- Shinji stated –Hikari has worked a lot with her pokémon to get where she is now.

The blue-haired woman smiled slightly –And I bet with your help she's on par to beat anyone.

Before they could continue with the conversation, Mimian announced the battle –And now for our next battle we have Hikari, from Twinleaf in Sinnoh, and a local coordinator, Reiko here from Silver town, Johto.

-Let's go Dorinda!- Hikari released the golden pokémon, which came out letting off sparkles and yellow stars around her, opening her nine beautiful tails as if they were a fan, just to intimidate.

-Tokin, time to run!- From the girl's poké ball came out some white lines spiraling around before disappearing in a rain of sparkles, showing off a pokémon with a long sleek body, beige with brown markings.

-A linoone- Vali commented –That means speed and evasion.

-Dorinda use swift!- Hikari immediately started the offensive. Yellow stars rained down over the field.

-Agility and fury swipe!- The linoone avoided the mutiple projectiles jumpinhg and running around the whole stage. Once he was close to Dorinda he jumped with sharp white claws ready to slash at her.

-Heat wave!- The Ninetales released a heat wave from her whole body, but the normal-type faced her head on and started giving her multiple slashes around Dorinda's body.

-Such energy! Linoone is not at all affected by that heat wave and keeps fightning Ninetales!

-Dorinda can't attack, her target is too close and moves too much- Nozomi said frowning.

-Get him off with an iron tail!- Dorinda's nine tales shone and she started whipping them around, trying to get the small pokémon off her back.

-Tokin! Pick up one of her tails!- The coordinator said smirking, apparently he had a plan.

Said and done, Tokin grabbed onto one of her tail tips. Hikari started thinking quickly on what to do *Dorinda's battle style is based around combinations and long distance, but we can face this, we just have to… make it work. One of her attacks… I know!* The Sinnoh coordinator thought suddenly –Dorinda, will-o-wisp!

At her words, many changed their expressions, amongst them Reiko, who knew what was coming, and Dorinda's, who glared at her before letting out a small blue fire from each tail tips. As Tokin was holding onto one he suffered the burn face on, letting go and falling down on the field –Excellent! With that move she didn't just get rid of her opponent but she also inflicted a burn, but that doesn't seem to stop Reiko and Tokin who are ready to keep battling.

-Of course not- Reiko said –Double team and water pulse Tokin!- The beige pokémon multiplied all over the field, surrounding Dorinda, and then they all tossed water spheres against the Ninetales.

-Reiko is going all out, can Ninetales avoid this?- Mimian asked.

-Oh of course she can- Kengo said.

-Dig!

-Niiiine!- Dorinda dug down as fast as she could, a water pulse exploded over her tails but she luckily avoided the rest.

-You managed to dodge but what will you do now?- Reiko mumbled. Tokin's copies started running around the stage, scattering.

Hikari also voiced her thoughts out loud –You won't be hiding for long, the burn will reveal you soon.

-Ninetales has disappeared of the stage and we're all expecting to see the next move- Mimian turned to the screen -4 minutes 10!

*I can't stay here for too long, I'll be penalized* Hikari thought –Dorinda come out now- The Ninetales appeared attacking one of the linoone, unfortunately it was just a copy.

Reiko smirked –So you finally show up, headbutt!- The other linoone jumped all together against the golden pokémon, hitting her with their heads.

-Faint attack and flamethrower! Get out of there- Among the mess of linoone, Dorinda disappeared and appeared again in another point of the stage with a fast movement only to then spit out a barricade of flames against the whole group, breaking off the copies and pushing the original far back.

*If I could get close again…* The girl thought –Tokin agility and fury swipes.

-Use extrasensory!- The ninetales's eyes shone. Tokin stopped on his tracks complaining a bit as the extrasensory forcé pushed him against the ground. The linoone suddenly burst into flames, Dorinda let him go after seeing the fire

-Linoone has been stopped and is now suffering from the effect of the will-o-wisp. Our clock marks down 3:50 and Hikari has the advantage in points- Mimian summarized as she saw the scoreboard. Reiko was missing over half of her point total while Hikari has lost a little over a fourth part.

-Dorinda, confuse ray!

-This battle is over, if that confuse ray lands Linoone will have nothing else to do- Kengo said.

-You really think so?- Nozomi asked.

-Yeah… there's a very low chance of him doing something in that state Nozo.

-Look at the time and score, he's right- Vali said.

Tokin shook off the flames from his body but then the confuse ray lights exploded in his face. The linoone stumbled dizzily and then started running all over the stage –Tokin no!- His trainer exclaimed.

-Flamethrower Dorinda!

-No, wait!- The Ninetales started charging fire in her mouth when Reiko yelled out those words. The girl raised her hands and sighed heavily –I forfeit.

Many in the stadium were surprised. The judges exchanged looks and in all 4 cabins red Xs appeared. Reiko entered the field area to return Tokin to his poké ball, as the pokémon dug holes around the field randomly –Well… Coordinator Reiko has forfeited the battle, so the victory goes to Hikari and her Ninetales.

Hikari smiled and thanked Dorinda in a low voice. Then she walked over to her rival who had returned her linoone after the pokémon popped out from another hole –Reiko… you were a great opponent.

-Thank you very much, and don't worry, it's my first Grand Festival and I'm proud enough of have gotten this far. The important thing now is for Tokin to get medical attention.

-I'm sorry if I was a little harsh- Hikari said nervously.

The girl smiled –Not at all, it's a battle after all. Your Ninetales is pretty good, and very beautiful too.

-Niiine- Dorinda smiled at the compliment.

-Good luck in the rest of the Grand Festival.

-Thanks, good luck in your future contests.

* * *

-There's only 2 minutes left and it doens't seem like Arcanine can get out of this situation!- Mimian exclaimed. In the battle stage, a Dragonair was constricted around an Arcanine using all her strength as the fire pokémon growled angrily.

-Yes… yes she can…- Vali mumbled angrily, her hands turning into fists as she got worried.

-Nina… u-use flame wheel!- Eifi exclaimed, but the poor Arcanine couldn't even concentrate.

-Iron tail!- With his tail glowing silver the Dragonair hit her opponent the best she could.

The orange-haired girl widened her eyes –Nina!

-Nina can't attack that Dragonair… and that thing keeps squeezing her more and more, she'll be out of air- The brunette said worried.

-It's a complicated situation, she can't even use her flame wheel- Nozomi stated.

*Last try, if this doesn't work…* The coordinator thought –Use dig!- The Arcanine started to dig a hole in the ground. The Dragonair was slipping off by the movement of her paws and Nina did the best she could trying to toss the dirt in her face. Once they both got lost underground Eifi took the chance –Now… fire blast!

Nothing happened for a few seconds, Eifi thought maybe Nina hadn't been able to execute her attack, but then a fire tornado came out of the hole like an erupting volcano. Nina came out panting harshly followed by the Dragonair who had some burns –Arcanine finally managed to escape from her opponent's clutch, there's only one minute left and Shintaro is winning on the score!

-And I will win… Dragonbreath!

-Flame wheel and extremespeed!- Dragonair spat her blue breath but Nina avoided by sprinting at high speed and then surrounding herself with flames attacking the dragon pokémon.

-She can still balance things out- Kengo said –The boy is winning by points but not by a long shot to be honest.

-Nina is tired and paralyzed, she can't put that much pressure on her either- Shinji reminded him.

-But she can do it- Vali said, clinging with all might to the possibility of her sister winning this battle.

After the attack, Nina backed up immediately –Fire blast!- Eifi yelled out a little too fast. But Nina once again let out the powerful five-point fire star, once the attack collided the Arcanine was surrounded by some stray electric bolts –Alright, hang in there- Eifi said.

-Seems like Eifi managed to time well her Pokémon's attack with the paralysis effects, and with Dragonair a little out of it by the multiple attacks Nina can endure a few seconds without moving without having to worry- Mimian exclaimed.

-We'll see about that… rain dance!- The Dragonair let out a shrill and floated up on the stage, her blue sphered glowed as the open field got covered with gray clouds. Soon enough rain started falling down.

-Don't think you'll stop us with just that- The copper-eyed girl saw Nina could finally move again –Another combination dear Nina… extremespeed and aerial ace!

The Arcanine ran across the rain and with an amazing jump and an extremespeed technique she crashed against her opponent in the air. Dragonair fell to the ground with a loud thud. Nina skidded on the stage and growled, the Dragonair suddenly stood up back again and… -Tiiiime up!- Mimian exclaimed, everyone's eyes shot to the scoreboard –Who would have won?... Oof… barely by a few points our winner going to the next round is… Eifi!

-Yes!- Vali yelled out standing up, the rest turned to her with a smile.

-I'm sure it was by all the combinations she used- Kengo said.

-And that last attack- Nozomi added.

-The important thing is that she advanced onto the next round… and tomorrow she'll be back here to keep moving forward- Vali said sitting back again with a proud grin.

* * *

Eifi returned to the coordinator's backstage looking a Little pale –You passed, congratulations- Hikari said trying to cheer her a little.

-I was so close to losing… my heart is still beating fast… and my poor Nina, I think I was too demanding on her- The girl said, seemingly still in shock. She sat down and held her head between her hands, she wasn't feeling very well.

-Yeah, things got harsh back there for you but you managed, we keep getting closer to the finals think on that- Hikari said –We can rest for today- Then they turned to the screen to see Mimian saying farewell and closing off the event.

-We'll see each other again tomorrow! Where another two rounds of short battles will let us know who will be the two best coordinator facing off in the amazing finals two days from now.

-That's all for today, tomorrow there'll be only two left- Eifi said picking up her things.

-That's right, we'll meet again tomorrow, it's best to rest well- Hikari said smiling.


	97. Quarter finals!

**95- Quarter finals!**

-We're back once more friends! Another great day for exciting and beautiful battles here at Silver town's Johto Grand Festival! Ad after these words everyone clapped excitedly –Today we don't have a harsh sun shining down on the stage, but there aren't gray clouds either threatening to ruin our show…- She explained as she rose her gaze to the sky a moment –The fresh weather is perfect for the battles as even though they'll be short, the action will be intense and we'll close the day with the two Grand Festival finalists, one of whom will win… Johto's ribbon cup!

* * *

-The finals are approaching soon- Hikari said with a sigh.

-First we'd have to get there Hikari- Eifi said smiling –After my battle yesterday it's pretty obvious things are getting complicated… very- She sentenced.

-Yeah, but our pokémon are giving their best and that's the most important thing Besides, things will get even more difficult if the top 4 from the first round end up facing each other.

-That's alright, I wouldn't wish it any other way- The girl started counting with her fingers –First advance to the semifinals, then defeat Gorka in them and then… To the finals and aiming for the cup!

-We'll see about that- Gorka mumbled near her.

-Well… the first battle right now is mine. See you in a few minutes- Hikari said sanding up and taking a poké ball. Se exited the coordinator's backstage and went onto the stage.

-And to open up today's battles, we have two amazing ladies- Hikari heard Mimian's voice louder as she got closer to her place in the stage. Her opponent, a girl with long aqua hair, seemed pretty confident –On one side we got Shion, from Solaceon town and on the other side Hikari from Twinleaf. Which one of these two coordinators will advance to the semifinals? We can only enjoy the battle to find out!

The coordinators took these words as a sign to release their pokémon. From Shion's side, a walrus pokémon with a mainly blue color and white fur came out, large tusks stood out. On Hikari's side, a grass-type pokémon with a long neck and a beautiful flower around it appeared. Both pokémon stared down at each other –An ice and water type, it's still weak to grass but Flora must be careful.

-We have Walrein against Meganium, begin!

Flora, bullet seed! - The meganium shot a rain of bullet seeds against her opponent.

-Water gun! - But Walrein countered with his water gun. Both attacks clashed in the center of the stage for a few moments.

-The battle has just started and these two pokémon are trying to get a head start, neither of them backs off!

-Now, ice fang!

-Wal! - The blue pokémon jumped out of the bullet seed way, his large tusks glowed in a light blue hue and a couple of rays extended from them, quickly hitting Flora.

The meganium gave a couple of steps back but shook off the attack –Flora is being pretty brave, she's definitely made up her mind on winning – Ayako commented –She looks completely confident and calm, very different from her Chikorita stage.

-Yeah, that's right- Shinji assured, paying attention to the battle –Truth is Flora has grown a lot during our travels.

-Vine whip and fury cutter! - Hikari ordered pointing at the opponent. The meganium shot her vines forward and started hitting him viciously combining both moves.

-Walrein takes a direct hit from that offensive combo, Shion's point go down!

-Walrein, take down! - Shion exclaimed suddenly. The blue pokémon suddenly opened and jumped up with all the strength he could muster.

Hikari grew worried –Flora dodge it!

-Mega!- Flora dodged to the side as fast as she could and barely avoided the attack as Walrein fell with a heavy thud right next to her.

But the Solaceon coordinator wouldn't make it so easy for her -Don't let her get away, Aurora beam! – A multicolored beam came out of the ice pokémon's mouth and hit the meganium on the side, who screeched at the cold attack.

-That's the second ice attack that lands on the target… Hikari may be in trouble if this keeps going- Mimian said as Hikari's points went down a little more on the screen.

-To be honest she's right- Vali said –She's doing great but those ice attacks can sure become a problem.

-Don't worry- Kengo said –I'm sure she'll win this.

-Alright that's it… Come on Flora giga drain! - She exclaimed serious. The meganium frowned as well, her flower started glowing with a green hue as two beams extended form it and towards Walrein, staring to absorb his energy and healing Flora.

-Meganium is starting to recover from the damage from previous attacks, well played!

-Walrein hang in there! - His trainer exclaimed worried. She shot a quick glance at the screen to see the time and points –Get out of there with ice ball!

A small ice sphere was created in between the walrein's tusks and he quickly tossed it at the Meganium. Flora endured the attack and kept going with her giga drain –Flora has the advantage, it doesn't matter if she keeps using that ice move, she's draining the opponent's energy and with a super effective move to top it off- Kengo said.

-Perhaps…- Shinji said –But she learned giga drain not too long ago and requires a lot of concentration to pull it off effectively.

In the screen, both coordinators' points were going down equally. A second ice sphere, bigger than the last one, crashed down on Flora –Meg…- She complained in a low growl, but still kept going. When the third ice ball crashed on her, Flora had to stop her offensive –Ganium! - She backed off complaining loudly.

-And it seems like she lost said concentration- Shinji said.

-Ice fang once more!

-Energy ball!

-It's only been two minutes of battle, but these two pokémon are giving their all- Mimian said as the energy ball held back the two beams from the ice fang attack.

-Magical leaf come on! - Hikari yelled out. Multiple colored leaves quickly shot towards the walrein, heading directly to the target as usual and also landing a direct hit. The ice fang broke apart, and on top of it off the energy ball managed to also make contact on the water pokémon –Amazing!

-That was great- Kengo said grinning.

-It's useless when there is now water in the field… Walrein surf!

-Waaal! - The pokémon yelled out his name as he shot a large water sphere from his mouth, it created a wave which the walrein rode on. Flora looked for a way to avoid the move but she couldn't and it washed her down, pushing her back a few meters.

-And now the field is flooded… aurora beam! - And the pokémon followed the order and the multicolored cold beam froze all the water, turning the field into an authentic ice rink and trapping the meganium's legs.

-Uh-oh! Now walrein has control over the field, since as we all know he can easily slide along the ice, on the other hand, Flora is now trapped!

Hikari let out a dry chuckle –As if I didn't know how to deal with this… Flora, it's time!

-Meg! - Flora nodded, a green aura started surrounding her –Meeeeeegaaaaaa!

-That energy… Flora learned how to use such a powerful move? - Ayako asked.

-Yes- Shinji nodded –Ro taught her.

-Marvelous- Nozomi said.

-Now… FRENZY PLANT! - She ordered raising her fist and Flora raised her head roaring her species' name. Large and thick roots glowing a green color started emerging from the ground, breaking off the ice over completely and releasing Flora. Shion and Walrein only stared in surprise as all the rots curved down to attack Walrein.

-Truly impressive! Meganium managed to gain the upper hand again and a powerful frenzy plant trapped walrein who also takes a great deal of damage from this! - Mimian said a little more excited by the sudden display of strength.

-Walrein! - Shion stared at her pokémon with worry, wondering if it could still battle. She fisted her hands and ordered another attack –Walrein aurora beam!

From the spaces between the thick vines a multicolored beam shone, making the aqua-haired girl smile, knowing her walrein was good enough to comply with the attack. The beam was freezing down the frenzy plant, weakening it more and more as Flora rested a little –Look at the time, there's very little left I don't think the girl can turn the score to her favor, her points are way behind Hikari's- Kengo stated.

-But still she has to be careful, Flora is a little vulnerable right now- Vali added –After executing that frenzy plant she needs to recharge.

-I don't think she'll try something risky… would she? - Shinji asked in a low voice.

-Get out of there Walrein, use crunch! - The girl ordered. Her pokémon's big tusks easy broke apart one of the frozen vines that surrounded him.

-Let's finish off the ultimate grass-type move, Solarbeam! - The blue-haired girl exclaimed, earning a loud "WHAT?!" from her supporters on the public.

-What… what on earth is she doing? - Shinji asked taken aback.

\- She doesn't have the time for that! The sun is not that strong today and she still has to recover from the frenzy plant and build up for that- Vali added.

-Oh Hikari…- Nozomi said worried.

-What did she do…? She's taking a huge risk –Ayako mumbled.

The seconds ticked by fast, as Walrein slowly broke off from his prison with his tusk's help. Meanwhile Flora started to absorb all the solar energy she could with the same agonizing slowness The flower on her neck started glowing –We just have 90 seconds left… who will win?

Finally Walrein came back to the battlefield itself, roaring angrily, her trainer smiled confidently –Aurora beam now!

Said and done the multicolored beam shot towards the meganium, and went it was just about to hit her, Flora released her own move. The solarbeam pushed the opposing attack back almost to the point of beating it, but Walrein applied a little more strenght and the ice move leveled up with the solarbeam. Neither of the attacks stopped and constantly tried to push the other back. Flora, seeing she had only a little energy left, quickly used all her strength so the Walrein was pushed back with one big hit. The pokémon crashed down on the wall that delimited the stage, separating it from the public.

-Oh!- Mimian exclaimed approaching cautiously – A powerful hit from that solarbeam has caused some heavy damage, will it be able to continue?- Walrein was laying down on the ground, not moving at all, and after a few seconds the judges announced the end of the battle –Oops! Seems like that is all- The host said with a nervous smile –So that means our proud winners are Hikari and Meganium!

All over the stadium the cheering of the crowd was loud. Flora ran up to her trainer, lowering her head to receive a good pet and kind words from her trainer. They both stopped however, when they heard a god portion of the public chanting –FLO-RA, FLO-RA, FLO-RA! HI-KA-RI, HI-KA-RI, HI-KA-RI!- They both smiled, waving and thinking the crowd, excited and a little bit embarrassed.

That must be Hikari's fans from the grass-pokémon tournament- Shinji said rolling his eyes.

-They deserve it… it's pretty clear both Hikari and Flora have really put an effort in this battle- Nozomi said.

-In all their training in general- Kengo stated.

Ayako smiled warmly –They make me proud, both of them. They've trained a lot from what I can see. Though that solarbeam was certainly a huge risk.

-Flora has grown a lot- Shinji said –She has the abilities and speed of a Chikorita, the strength and guts of a bayleef and all the experience of a meganium.

-Undoubtedly a good mix- Valita smiled.

* * *

-Time is up! ...and thanks to the scores, the winner is Kaguya with her Skarmory! - Mimian closed off the second battle of the top 4. The blue-haired girl happily hugged her metallic bird, who cawed happily at the victory.

* * *

Black energy waves crashed down on a large purple pokémon with a huge open mouth, knocking him down as he was already weakened. In the judges' stands three large red Xs appeared –With that last dark pulse, Exploud has been knocked down… Gorka and his Luxray advance to the semifinals!- The blond boy thanked the crowd and crouched down to the thick black fur of his pokémon head as it panted tired but happy.

* * *

-Fury swipes!

-Meeooow! - Large glowing white claws appeared from the glameow's slender paws as she jumped to attack her opponent, a victreebell.

-Get her with your vine!

-Iron tail! - The yellow pokémon extended his brown vine but the gray cat skillfully jumped out of the way and landed an iron tail on his head.

Right then the small time alarm let out a noise –Time's up friends! with the highest score out fourth semifinalist is… Eifi! Congratulations to her and glameow!

-Nyaaaa- Jade ran up to her trainer and jumped to her arms, making her stumble, but the girl simply smiled and hugged her tightly, happy and proud.

-Well done siiiiis! Those were some amazing combinatioooooons! - Vali yelled out full force. Her sister grinned at her and gave a thumbs up.

* * *

-So… as we started from the very beginning, here we are the top four. The highest scores of the first round The orange-haired coordinator said with her hands on her hips.

-You're not wrong at all- Hikari stated with a little nervous smile.

-However in just a few minutes only two of us will be left… and we have to fight the best we can to see who will be- This time Gorka spoke up, staring at Eifi with rivalry sparks.

-That's right… may the bests win- Kaguya said with a smile, extending her hand at Hikari.

-Sam here- Hikari stretching the hand of the girl who would be her rival on the field in less hand five minutes.


	98. The last barrier before the finals!

**96- The last barrier before the finals! Can we beat electricity with water? (Part 1)**

-And now we start the best battles… the final selection of this Grand Festival is about to begin…! Let's get pumped up!- Mimian announced, first with a serious solemn tone and then with her usual cheerfulness as the spectators went wild on their seats –Now, I want you to receive our first semifinalists here with a good cheer. On one side we have Kaguya Kido, from Cherrygrove city here in Johto- She gestured to the girl with her hand, she was holding a poke ball getting ready –On the other side Hikari Berlitz from Twinleaf, Sinnoh- She signaled to the other coordinator who had a stare of pure determination –Coordinators…- She shot a look at each of them .If you're all set… Let's begin! - And the time started running.

-Torrent, time to shine!

-Ampharos, let's put on a good show!

Both pokémon materialized on the field, Ampharos stared at Torrent a little confused and finally let out a surprised noise noticing she already knew him. Torrent also noticed he had fought her before –Just like at the Cinawood contest, but now she's an Ampharos, congratulations!- The Sinnoh girl said smiling.

-Thanks, your Empoleon also looks a lot stronger so… Let's battle!

-Perfect, Torrent use whirlpool! - The first one to order an attack was Hikari and her Empoleon quickly complied creating a large water whirlpool above him, shooting it towards the opponent.

-Light screen!

-Pru pruu! - The other pokémon shook her tail and the sphere at the tip of it shone, suddenly some sort of yellow translucent "box" surrounded the pokémon. The water crashed against it but it didn't do anything else.

-Ampharos is not taking any risk, with her light screen all long-distance moves will fall short- Mimian quickly announced.

Hikari frowned, though she was a little surprised –She put up some defense- She mumbled, seeing how some of her points went down.

-Charge, now! - The Ampharos started glowing slightly with a yellow color as several electric sparks jumped on her skin.

-Oh you won't… Metal claw!

-Empo! - The tip of Torrent's flippers glowed and he shot towards her opponent who was still concentrating on gathering energy.

Just when he was about to attack, Kaguya ordered something else –Reflect! - A transparent wall appeared on the exact moment Torren't flipper went down, colliding on it. The impact pushed Ampharos back but she stood her ground and smirked.

-What?!- Hikari exclaimed, seeing how the Empoleon's attack was nerfed.

-Once again Empoleon's offensive was stopped- Mimian said –Now that's a pokémon who's ready to face anything that gets tossed at him –Hikari's points lowered down further.

-Well she's not lying, that Ampharos sure is showing off his defenses- Kengo said.

-It's an Ampharos, they usually do have decent defenses... at the cost of being different from other electric-types- Shinji said.

-What do you mean? - Nozomi asked.

Electric types are fast, Ampharos isn't- Vali explained quickly.

-Ampharos, iron tail! - The yellow pokémon jumped up towards Empoleon, her tail shinning with a metallic sheen as she aimed at the penguin.

-Don't give up Torrent! - The flippers and tail of both pokémon respectively clashed over and over, causing metallic echoes around the stage. Both tried to land a hit on the opponent and blocked expertly. Finally Ampharos decided to attack with all her might, but Torrent stopped her by grabbing her tail with both flippers. Torrent smirked.

But Kaguya didn't seem bothered in the slightest –Discharge NOW!

-No! Torrent let go- The blue-eyed girl exclaimed quickly, but the Ampharos was faster and released a powerful electric discharge against the Empoleon –How could I be so dumb? All this time her plan was for us to approach her enough- She muttered to herself.

-And a strong discharge shook Empoleon, he seems paralyzed- Mimian said as she saw the Empoleon stumble backwards from the electricity.

-Oh no please don't- Hikari said, fortunately for her Torrent shook off a bit and the electricity dissipated, it wasn't paralysis, the blue-haired sighed in relief –Come on now, Waterfall!- She pointed at the other pokémon.

The Empoleon rose above a waterfall he conjured up, ready to crash down on his opponent full force –Ampharos use magnet rise!

-Pruu! - The empoleon's paws got surrounded with some electricity and she jumped up in the air, dodging most of the water though some of it splashed her. The Ampharos seemed to run in the very air.

-Amazing, she even has magnet rise to dodge any ground-type move… that Ampharos is absolutely ready for everything- Vali said –And I'm afraid Hikari has a hard challenge to face…

-Yes…- Ayako seemed pretty serious.

-We still have 4 full minutes of battle… but this is becoming difficult for Hikari- Mimian said, which didn't help much the poor girl when making up a plan.

*She can't keep up those barriers forever, in fact… I don't know if she can keep them up at the same time, I'll try to win some points* She thought to herself –Torrent… bubblebeam and whirlpool!

-Empooo- Torrent shot multiple bubbles from his beak on top of himself and then a large amount of water, and with simple movements of her fins she created a whirlpool that mixed up with the bubbles. Being a combination and showing off a little, some of Kaguya's points went down.

-Now toss it! - The water whirlpool was tossed towards the Ampharos, who was ready to receive with the yellow light screen –Now attack with drill peck!

The Ampharos resisted the water attack with her light screen, when Torrent got close from the side ready to attack with her beak. Kaguya clenched her teeth –Protect yourself with reflect! - But as she was going to conjure up the protective screen, the light screen appeared and she couldn't use both moves at the same time. The drill peck was effective and Ampharos fell down from the attack, though she recovered in just a few seconds.

-Seems like her perfect defense does have a weak point- Nozomi admitted with a slight smile –If light screen activates then she can't concentrate on reflect.

-Ampharos we're not going to give up because of that, signal beam! - From the yellow pokémon's forehead shot forward a multicolored beam against Torrent, the attack landed a direct hit.

-Torrent don't let it beat you, hydro cannon! - Torrent shot the powerful water attack, balancing things out. Both attacks clashed in the center of the field until they had to stop to recover.

*Let's get up close for another discharge* The brown-haired girl thought –Ampharos, focus punch go!

-Pruuu! - The ampharos' right fist glowed white as she sped up to her opponent.

-Torrent, attack with drill peek once more!

-Hikari will make direct contact again, she's risking getting another electric attack- Nozomi stated.

-But, the problem here is that she can't attack as freely as she wants…- Shinji said.

Vali followed his train of thought –Kaguya is forcing her to attack up-close so she can also land more damage with discord, even more so after using charge.

-She's pretty good- Kengo admitted.

-We still have three minutes to go and these two coordinators keep showing us a wide repertoire of beautiful and powerful attacks and combinations- In the field the attacks came and went. Torrent attacked the Ampharos on the side with his drill peck once more, but in turn received a focus punch on the stomach. Both pokémon put some distance between themselves slightly dizzy, the electric pokémon then jumped to attack with an iron tail, but Torrent crashed down on her with another waterfall. He then tried to use his bubblebeam and whirlpool combo but the light screen was still on play. The points were lowering down on both sides little by little.

-Use whirlpool! - Hikari pointed at the Ampharos and the Empoleon carried out the order, despite knowing it'll have no effect thanks to the light screen. He was ready to do the same technique as before.

But Kaguya didn't think the same –You won't mock my strategy again… Ampharos discharge!

-Metal claw!

-Eeeem-PO! - With the left flipper she managed to reflect part of the electricity and with the right one she hit her opponent. Ampharos fell back down and stood up with some difficulty this time. She glared at her opponent but then something happened, the light screen surrounding her activated and then started fading out, indicating it was no longer in effect.

-No!/Pruu!- Pokémon and coordinator got taken aback from this.

Hikari smiled –Finally… yes! - She raised a fist –Torrent let's not waste more time, bubblebeam and Whirlpool! - The empoleon's most used combination was executed without a second thought. The bubbles exploded upon touching Ampharos, distracting her and leaving her lost and dizzy, and then the whirlpool engulfed her completely.

-Ampharos keep calm!- Her trainer shouted notably worried, not even paying attention to her points going down –Use discharge full power!

The electric pokémon did the best she could, she curled up like a ball to reduce damage and concentrate, and shot the strongest electrical discharge she could. In the following moments, the electricity consumed the whole water tornado and then made it explode and break apart. The Empoleon was ready to attack if he needed to.

Ampharos fell back on all fours, tired, she was breathing with difficulty but still stood up, ready to keep going –Iron tail, you can do it!

-Iron claw once again! - Torrent shot forward with his Sharp flippers glowing.

-We only have one minute of battle left! - Mimian announced.

-Both of them are pretty tired- Vali said –They haven't stopped attacking the other and using combinations.

-But her strategies are pretty good, Hikari has managed to counter everything her opponent does and the Ampharos' defenses- Nozomi said proudly.

Right then both pokémon clashed with the attacks, Torrent tried to attack with one flipper, blocking with the other, but Ampharos made a swift movement stopping him –Another discharge let's go!- Kaguya ordered.

Ampharos surrounded herself with electric energy but it easily scattered, surprising the pokémon and the trainer alike –Look at that, Ampharos' attack didn't work!- Mimian said surprised.

-Ampharos doesn't have energy left…- Kengo said just as surprised –That's good! - He raised a fist –She must have used up all her energy when break off the whirlpool and now she's too tired.

-Now's your chance Hikari…- Nozomi mumbled.

And the girl didn't waste time at all –Hydro cannon, now!

-Empoooo- The powerful water attack was shot, hitting the electric pokémon in the face and sending her back. She fell down near her trainer who just stared in concern.

-A-ampharos… are you ok? ...can you keep going? - She blurted nervous and worried, the pokémon was shaking as she stood up, but then finally fell down defeated.

-Ampharos is unable to battle!- Mimian yelled out excited –Which means our winner and first finalist is… HIKARI!

The girl was jumping for joy, then she ran up to hug and congratulate her pokémon, thanking Torrent for his effort and complimenting him –The finals Torrent… we did it again!- She said with that special mix of excitement and nervousness –And this time we won't let anyone stop us- She stated looking at her pokémon with confidence.

-Empo! - Torrent nodded proudly.

The other coordinator was checking out her pokémon state, she was just tired from the battle –You were amazing, your defenses were pretty good and we used good strategies, I just guess we fell a little short.

-Pruuu- Her pokémon smiled weakly, she was just happy to have done her best in battle.

-Thanks Ampharos, now rest- She smiled grateful and returned her pokémon to her poke ball, standing up she saw Hikari next to her –It was a great battle, congratulations.

-Thank you very much, you were fantastic too, you almost beat me- Hikari said with a nervous smile –If you keep like that you'll definitely win the Grand Festival next year.

The girl's chocolate eyes shone at the compliment –Thanks… maybe one day we'll battle again- She took out her hand.

-I'd love to- Hikari shook it.

-Good luck on the finals- The Johto girl finished, exiting the stage. Hikari bowed to the public which clapped and cheered her name, and then the girl left as well, ready to see who she would face in the finals…

* * *

-We have the second semifinals here and now!- Mimian exclaimed staring at the camera with a smile –I'm very excited and I'm sure our competitors are too, so let's give them a good applause as these two coordinators have faced a lot to get here!. Both coordinators appeared from opposite sides of the field and took their positions, staring at each other across the stage. Just by their eyes they silently told each other they'd be giving the best battle they could, practically ignoring all the yelling and excitement around them –On one side of the stage we have Eifi Hanaki! - The girl waved at her friends in the public with a smile –And on the other side Gorka Tensho! - The boy nodded thanking the cheers as they clapped and whistled –These two coordinators are from the same region and the same city, Rutsboro! So we'll probably see a contest battle of the purest Hoenn style! This'll be an all-or-nothing for a place on the finals tomorrow! And if you are ready… LET'S BEGIN!

-Shigua, take the stage!

-Let's shock them, Jolteon!

Both pokémon appeared on the field, an elegant Vaporeon and an impressive Jolteon that stared at each other in surprise, only a few people knew the shock came from the fact that they're siblings –How typical of you to use your Jolteon against me… though it's the first time he'll battle Shigua, can he be able to beat her evasiveness and cleverness?

-You know me… my electric pokémon will wipe the floor with any water-type- He assured.

-Then we better start winning- She smiled –Shigua, aqua ring- She stated calmly. The vaporeon nodded and three water rings surrounded her body.

-Stop her… thunder wave! - The jolteon released and small electrical discharge that coiled around the vaporeon trying to paralyze her, but somehow the aqua ring seemed to stop it from working, and both the water rings and the electricity faded out.

-Seems like that thunder wave didn't work, but the aqua ring did more than what it originally intended- Mimian explained.

-Now Shigua, toxic!- Eifi pointed at the jolteon, the vaporeon whipped her tail and spat a sticky purple liquid, which fell on top of the jolteon without being able to avoid it. The yellow pokémon tried to shake it off but the effect was immediate as part of the substance was absorbed by his skin, poisoning him.

-Use pin missile, now!- The jolteon's fur bristled completely, shutting his eyes close, and then he shot many small needles forward, the majority of them covered with the toxic.

-And in an unexpected turn of events, Gorka is trying to use Eifi's attack to his favor.

-You won't… Dodge and shadow ball!

-Vapo!- The vaporeon ran as fast as she could dodging the rain of poisoned needles and then charged and shot a shadow ball, it hit Jolteon and sent him back a few meters. The pokémon stood back up without any problem however.

-She starts playing her cards well- Vali said –A jolteon is faster than a vaporeon, but Shigua has a lot of evasiveness.

-I can tell, and by poisoning her opponent and healing with the aqua ring, she has the chance to endure the battle for a longer period of time as she slowly chips on her rival- Nozomi explained.

-Come on Jolteon! Pin missile- Once again the electric eeveelution shot needles from all over his body –Shock wave now!- an expansive wave of electricity was released from his body and shot forward the needless, electrifying them. Shigua ran to avoid them but this time she couldn't and many of them pieced her skin, causing the electricity to run all over her body.

-Wow! With that technique the pin missile became faster and has damaged poor vaporeon with type advantage- Mimian said staring at the water-type.

Right then, Shigua's aqua rings appeared and one of the rings got partially absorbed into her body, countering the pain from the pin missile. However some electric sparks surrounded her and she stood paralyzed a few seconds before shaking a little confused –What… what happened?

-She got paralyzed… when she absorbed the aqua ring to heal? - Nozomi asked –Do you think that was the thunder wave's doing?

-Probably- Vali replied –The effects of the thunder wave must've somehow stayed on the aqua ring when the attacks clashed.

-Now turns out what heals her, also causes paralysis- Shinji mentioned.

-Come on Shigua, I know something like this can't stop you! - Her trainer said cheering her on –Use your hydro pump!

-Vapooooo! - The vaporeon shot a powerful water blast from her mouth.

-Jolteon double team! - Gorka ordered confidently. Many copies of the jolteon appeared in the field standing in formation, the hydro pump hit a fake one –Now use quick attack and double kick combo.

-Jol!- The Jolteon sprinted towards the vaporeon as the rest of the copies vanished, an just in a blink he was right by her side ready to land a powerful kick from his hind legs. The vaporeon was pushed back a couple feet away and Jolteon shivered suddenly feeling the effects of the poison. The pokémon growled enduring it.

Shigua stood up, once again the aqua ring appeared to heal her a little but once more she had to pay the prize by staying paralyzed a few moments –Both pokémon are taking residual damage at the same time- Mimian explained. Eifi's points were down a quarter as Gorka had just a little more to his name.

-This is just starting- The orange-haired girl said. Shigua shook off the paralysis with a fierce glare.

-You said it- The blond murmured smirking. Jolteon raised his head proudly.


	99. Can we beat electricity with water?

**97- The last barrier before the finals! Can we beat electricity with water? (Part 2)**

-Come on Shigua, use bubble! - Multiple bubbles shot from the Vaporeon's side.

-She's using a bubble attack? - Kengo asked –That won't do much damage and is rather easy to avoid.

-At least she's keeping distance—Nozomi shrugged.

-She can do better though- Shinji stated.

-I'm sure she's got a plan; stop criticizing and just watch- Vali stated frowning a little, the other three kept silent. Ayako had to hold back a little laughter at the defensiveness from the younger Hanaki sister.

-Step aside and use thunderbolt- The jolteon dodged all the bubbles the best he could until he released the electric attack. The bubbles simply burst apart as the electricity clashed on them, managing to reach the vaporeon and causing damage.

-Hang in there Shigua!- *He didn't do what I expect him to…* She though annoyed –Use aqua tail!- Shigua rose her tail up high as she concentrated on the attack, water beams started sprouting from it like a fountain. The electricity coursed through it and the helix movement reached jolteon having a long range. The pokémon was hit by one of the water whips and he stopped his attack a little surprised.

-This battle is really showing out how water can guide the electricity, first the aqua ring and now this- Kengo said.

-The good thing is that she used that last move on her favor- Nozomi mentioned.

-It's true that she's gotta be careful of electric moves, but she's doing good so far- Vali said –The most important thing is to hold on as the poison slowly debilitates Jolteon and she heals herself.

And right on cue, the poison started affecting the electric-type which Eifi immediately noticed –Shigua iron tail!

-Vapo!- The water-type jumped towards her opponent with her tail glowing silver and slammed it against Jolteon's hind legs, the yellow pokémon yelped in pain at the strong slam.

-A good hit from iron tail lands perfectly, that must have hurt! - Mimian said.

The vaporeon's aqua rings surrounded her once more, and just as she recovered, the paralysis was back –This is bad, she's right beside jolteon, he could…- Vali started worried.

But she was interrupted by a quick order from Gorka –Thunderbolt jolteon!

-Jol! - The electric attack caused some massive damage on Vaporeon, making her fall back.

The offensive didn't end there though –Now shadow ball!

-After that rough thunderbolt, a shadow ball is heading towards Shigua; can she avoid this second attack? - Both coordinators' points were almost at the same mark, though Eifi's were just a little lower.

-It has to be now…- The orange-haired muttered to herself –Ice beam Shigua, aim to his legs!- The ice beam didn't give enough time for the Jolteon to escape and the coordinator's plan worked, Jolteon's legs had been frozen in place.

-She restricted his movements! - Nozomi exclaimed.

-I'm sure something interesting will happen now…- The brunette said smiling.

The coordinator pointed at jolteon, frozen in the stage field –Shigua… hyperbeam- An orange glowing sphere of energy started building up on the mermaid pokémon's mouth, the Jolteon's eyes widened.

-No, you won't attack… use pin missile and shock wave!- Gorka quickly ordered a counter, and just like before the pin missile needles were electrified and pushed forward by the second attack.

Still charging her next move, Shigua was hurt from the electric needles, however she still managed to fire the hyperbeam which trashed the poor jolteon, breaking the ice and pushing him back as the yellow pokémon skidded on the ground, only to receive some poison damage then –These two pokémon are giving their all and these last moves sure prove they're forces to be reckoned with… we just have one minute left on the timer and according to the points, any of them can win!- The host exclaimed.

-They have the same amount of points- Kengo said surprised.

-And the time is running out, they have to act quickly- Ayako mentioned.

-Anyone can win- Shinji stated.

-No, my sister will win, she must.

-Use shadow ball once more! - Jolteon shot another dark sphere of energy.

-Dodge it and show him a real shadow ball Shigua- The vaporeon quickly jumped to the side, successfully avoiding the incoming shadow ball before firing her own.

-Jolteon dod- Right then the boy noticed his pokémon's leg was hurt *She hindered his movements* He thought angrily –Double team, NOW!

Fortunately the Jolteon's reaction was fast enough to avoid the ghost attack from hitting, creating multiples copies of himself all over the field –With a quick double team Jolteon has avoided another attack and now his copies are filling the stage, that's quick thinking!

-That won't protect you for very long… aqua tail! - The vaporeon crouched down as if she were about to pounce, raising her tail. Once again the water spouted from it extending all over the field and breaking off all copies until she hit the real one –There he is.

-Jolteon, no- Gorka's jaw clenched.

-Shigua now's the time… use salt water!

-Vapo! - The blue pokémon spat what seemed to be like a simple water gun but in a darker hue, dark blue like an ocean. The water crashed down on Jolteon who for some reason or another yelped out in pain.

-Salt water… that really stings a pokémon who has been previously hurt- Shinji said.

-So then… that was Eifi's plan from the start? - Nozomi asked.

-I think so- Vali said –First she made a direct contact hit with the only move Shigua knows that is able to cause a physical wound: iron tail. Then she got rid of the fake copies using aqua tail and now she lands the finishing hit… my sister is pretty smart- She smiled proudly.

-No… NO, Jolteon. Use thunderbolt once more, you can do it! - The gray-eyes boy exclaimed.

Mimian stared at the Jolteon who faced the salt water attack, he turned his head to the side to avoid keep getting wet and attacked with his electric energy –These two pokémon look exhausted, the keep receiving offensive attacks and combinations but aren't willing to go down just yet- She said excited and a little touched –We have very little time left and the points still seems equal.

-Jooooool!

-Vapoooo!

Water and electricity mixed up in the center of the stage, neither of the two pokémon stepped back as the attacks expanded on the stage drenching everything with the sparks jumping about dangerously. Their spirits were fighting like never before but their strength started wavering. Just a little longer… one last effort…

Finally the mixture of attacks couldn't stay stable for longer and it exploded up, illuminating everyone's surprised stares, and as the field cleared up a familiar sound was heard, short ad dry but still very important.

-Time's up! - The host announced with surprise dripping in her voice.

-What? When did it..?- Nozomi didn't finish her sentence, something was clearing up on the field.

Nothing else mattered for Eifi's or Gorka's eyes past the foggy battlefield, both knew the result of the battle would be decided now –The smoke is clearing up and allows us to see what happened with these pokémon, both figures can be seen and… yes! It's them! And… What?! They're both down!

There were the jolteon and vaporeon, down on the stage floor a few meters away from each other and near the feet of their trainers who couldn't believe it. Practically the whole stadium turned to stare at the scoreboard. Eifi's eyes widened impossibly, surprised.

-The scores… are exactly the same! - Mimian exclaimed, she turned to the judges, possibly not knowing very well how to proceed. Mikan and Nurse Joy exchanged looks and Mr. Contest stood up holding a microphone.

-If the time runs out and both coordinators have the same score, the battle keeps going until one of the pokémon is defeated… but seeing the situation- He said staring at the two pokémon in the ground –A technical tie will be declared in 30 seconds if no pokémon stands up again- The main judge sentenced.

The seconds passed by fast, too fast for Eifi and Gorka. They didn't want a tie, even less a technical tie; they wanted to win –Shigua, stand up sweetie I know you can do it! - Eifi told her pokémon gently.

-Come on jolteon I trust you, one last effort! - The other boy asked.

-FIFTEEN!

The majority of the public was chanting the countdown which could be seen on the scoreboard screen. Vali pressed her hands into fists, trembling and trying to cheer her sister and Shigua, but her weak yells were overpowered by the rest of the public.

At the coordinator's backstage, Hikari had stood up as soon as the countdown started, she wasn't the one who depended on those results, but her heart was rattling fast in her chest, nervous about the outcome for this battle.

TWENTY FIVE!

Jolteon seemed to stir in the ground and Eifi's heart stopped thinking he was going to stand up, her eyes shot towards Shigua praying for her to move, to do something –Come on Shigua… please… after all this hard work.

And something did happen… the last aqua ring left was absorbed by the water-type's body, the paralysis came after and then her paws started moving. Eifi understood then that the sudden stirring from the jolteon had been because of the toxic, and now Shigua had healed a little of her health, but… would it be enough?

-TWENTY NINE!- The vaporeon moved her paws trying to stand up shakily.

-Yes… she'll do it! - Valita said with small tears jumping from the corners of her eyes.

Shigua raised her head –TIME'S UP! - Everything was death silent, waiting the official result from the battle.

–It's a technical tie! - Mr. Contesta exclaimed.

-To decide who will advance to the finals there will be a sudden death match to be held tomorrow- The reactions this decision generated were varied: cheering from Gorka's fans and a lot of angry shouting and cursing from the people backing up Eifi.

-A tie?!- Vali yelled hysterical, jumping up from her seat –What the fuck! Didn't they see Shigua stood up?!

The yelling and protests had reached such a level that they had to interrupt the TV transmission –This is unfair!

-What's wrong with the judges?!

-This was rigged!

But Eifi couldn't hear a thing, she stood there unmoving, with a blank expression *Tie? After all the effort we made… we tied?* She thought. She couldn't help but fall to her knees, a few tears started appearing at the corners of her eyes as he mind quickly conjured up all sort of thoughts about what would happen now. A sudden death match, now she had to get ready for that tomorrow. The other Hanaki wanted to go hug her or give her encouraging words… or yell some more at the judges, but at the moment she couldn't do anything.

Shigua stumbled towards her trainer. As soon as she was in front of her she fell into her arms with a sad expression, as if it was her fault for not standing up sooner –Awww Shigua- She gently hugged her pokémon.

The insults towards the people in charge of the decision didn't stop. Gorka was very silent, he hadn't moved at all since the final result had been said, and then he calmly walked up to the judges, the yelling stopped at this. No one could hear the exchange of words but the boy seemed very serious. After a few minutes, the trainer turned around and went back to the field as if nothing had happened approaching his pokémon, everyone followed him with their gazes and a generalized mumbling started. Mimian was speaking with Nurse Joy until finally Mr. Contesta took the microphone –Ejum!… The organization apologizes to the public and both competitors for this misunderstanding; the result of this battle has been reestablished.

-The judges have reached a consensus…- Mimian started –Shigua the vaporeon stood up before the countdown finished and that means… our winner and the coordinator who will advance to the Johto Grand Festival is….! Eifi Hanaki!

The yelling, cheering, the loud celebration… all of it was ignored. Both coordinators showered their pokémon with thanks and encouraging words before returning them to rest in their poké balls and walk up to the center stage. Neither of them said a word at first, the orange-haired girl stared at the ground –Thanks… thank you very much…- She mumbled –But why?

-It was the right thing to do and you know it- He replied.

-I… guess so… still thanks- She repeated, wiping some tears with the back of her hands.

-Now you better win that Grand Festival… you deserve it- He said with a genuine smile.

-Don't tell me you'll go back to Hoenn- She started, hearing those words from her childhood friend.

-I've got nothing else to do here- He replied calmly, shrugging.

-But you can't leave, not so soon… please stay to watch my battle! - She asked hugging him.

He sighed –If you ask like that, I guess Valita won't complain too much if I sit by her side- He said with a small smile.

She smiled too, grateful. She turned to the public where her sister was waving cheer hands crazily and giving her thumbs up gestures with a wide grin. Seconds later Hikari appeared from the tunnel that headed to the coordinator's backstage, she congratulated the winner excitedly, exchanged some words with the boy who told Eifi something and then left. The host walked up to both coordinators –Here we have them…! In two days these two young girls who have fought so much to get here will finally compete for the ultimate prize, the ribbon cup!- She exclaimed.

After closing up the event for the day, Eifi and Hikari quit the stage in silence, once they reunited with the rest Vali jumped on top of her sister repeating over and over how proud and happy she was. Hikari also received congratulations and praise from her mother and friends. Ayako hugged her daughter with a big smile –Once again you got really far- She murmured proudly. She backed up and held her daughter's shoulders with a big smile –Come on, let's go eat all together- She said turning to the rest –Let's celebrate the victory of these two great coordinators.

The rest agreed and so the group went to a good restaurant, they all paid for a good lunch and ate until they couldn't anymore. The conversation topic was, of course, about the big finals –So what will you do tomorrow seeing as we have a bye day? - Hikari asked.

-Well… I was thinking on getting some good training with my sister and Gorka, if I can find him- She added the last part with a little laugh –You?

-I don't know, practice too, rest and give my pokémon some time to relax after all they've done. Also I want to call my friends- She grinned at the last part –I can't believe this is my second Grand Festival and I'm back at the finals- She shot a knowing look to Nozomi.

Eifi turned to her surprised –Really? Your second Grand Festival and you've reached the finals at both?

-That's right, that's why I wouldn't like to miss this chance- She admitted.

-Well I'm really surprised then because… this is also my second Grand Festival and last year at Hoenn's I got to the finals too- She stated.

-You did? - Now Hikari was the surprised one. Nozomi and Kengo also seemed a little shocked.

-That's right, and since I've come this far I don't plan to lose- She said with a friendly rivalry smile.

-We're both in the same page then, so we can be sure each of us will honestly give their best.

-Of course, it'll be an amazing battle- The orange-haired one replied in a lower voice, going back to eating –So tell me Hikari… what will you do after the Grand Festival?

-Um… I'll attend the league to support Shinji- She stated as if it was obvious.

-Oh… right, I meant –She let out a chuckle –What will you do once you trip over Johto is done? - She asked more specifically this time.

-Oh well… I don't, I don't really know yet- The blue-haired girl said staring at her food –I mean I'll go back home for a while and… then head to another region, but I still don't have any detail planned out.

-My sister and I are thinking on going to Sinnoh after the Johto league- Vali said.

-Great- Hikari grinned, her face brightened up at the mention of her natal region –You'll love Sinnoh!

-It's a very beautiful and interesting region- Ayako added calmly.

-Kengo and I are also planning to go to another region- Nozomi said –Maybe Hikari will come with us- She said turning to her friend.

-Have you gone to Hoenn?- Vali asked, Nozomi shook her head –You should go- She said confidently –It's beautiful, it has very unique cities such as Fortree and Pacifidlog, the Hoenn region is very centered on nature and culinary arts.

-That sounds fun… visiting Hoenn- Hikari smiled thinking on Haruka.


	100. The finals begin!

**98- The finals begin! Beauty and power at the Grand Festival's final outcome!**

A couple of hours after lunch, Hikari was resting in a green area near the Athlete's village with all her pokémon. Dorinda, Psiana and Lux we laying down, Torrent was peacefully floating in a nearby pond relaxing on his own element after the battle against the Ampharos, while Flora and Riri accompanied her trainer, sitting by each side of Hikari who was lying down face up on the soft green grass, her eyes closed.

She sighed happily –Once again we've reached the finals against a powerful rival- She opened her eyes, a hint of seriousness on her face –And furthermore…

 _-Come on Hikari, you know which pokémon I'm going to use- The girl said looking at her rival –We said from the start that we wouldn't be using the same pokémon twice during the Grand Festival._

 _-Yeah, that's right- She nodded._

 _-So by elimination you should know by now the only pokémon I haven't used is my strongest partner, my Delcatty Maraya._

 _-Your starter, right?_

 _-Yes, but you already used Torrent this round… there's only Riri left, I assume you'll be battling with her in the finals- Eifi said._

 _-That's what I plan to, Riri has been working really hard, she's been with me longer than all my other pokémon, except Torrent of course and… she knows I trust her a lot._

 _Eifi smiled and then nodded –Of course, I guess now that we know which pokémon will the other use the element of surprise is ruined._

-She'll use her Delcatty… she's got a great speed and evasion apart from having moves such as iron tail and hyperbeam…

-mega- Flora called out to get her attention as she bumped her nose against Hikari's shoulder. The girl sat up and turned.

-Oh! Shinji… what are you doing here? - She asked as the boy approached, hands in his pockets.

-Your mom asked me where were you- He replied.

She frowned –I told her I wanted to be alone for a while to rest and think on the final battle.

He blinked a couple of times and said nothing –Then I better leave and leave you alone- He said turning around.

-No, it's fine… I'm just letting the girls rest and also clearing up my mind a little- She said turning to her pokémon once more –Hey… I think you and your pokémon could also use some free time you know? - She said recovering her usual smile. Shinji seemed to think about it a few seconds, but finally decided to release his current pokémon team. Salac decided to take the skies with Dusk, Karuma curled up next to her trainer yawning, Ryu sat next to Riri and Noctail went to accompany Psiana in her rest –Sit sit, come here- She said as she gestured to the spot next to her with her palm and he did, looking at all the pokémon.

-It's weird that you're not training- He mentioned –Though I guess mental preparation is also very important.

-Yes…- The girl hugged her knees and rested her chin on them –I've been thinking on the attacks of Eifi's Delcatty. That's the pokémon she'll use in the finals.

-She told you? - The trained asked a little surprised.

-I deduced it, as she deduced how I'll use Riri… I think her ice beam and the focus punch and thunder punch combo would be wonderful, not to mention her dizzy punch… but I may have a hard time facing a hyperbeam.

-You know Riri is perfectly capable of dodging that, she still has bounce, right?

-Yeah but…- She suddenly turned to him –Hey I know! - She smiled with confidence –Shinji, I'll need your help, yours and Dusk's- She added.

He turned to her confused by the sudden change in demeanor –What for?

-You could help me teach Riri a certain move I have in mind.

-Learn a new move in these two days? She's going to have to put a lot of effort into it and I can't make promises- He shook his head, he didn't even know which attack she meant.

-There's no need to worry- She said standing up –Let's go, if it's as you say then we have no time to lose- She turned to her pokémon –Riri!

-Lopu! - The Lopunny jumped hearing her trainer's voice, putting some distance between her a Ryu a little startled.

-Time to get serious, let's train! - The pokémon nodded with a smile, seeing her trainer's determination.

* * *

Somewhere else, near the forest to the west and at the limits of Mt Silver, Eifi was also getting some training done –Maraya use hidden power! - The orange haired girl said.

-Nyaaa! - The cat surrounded herself with some glowing White spheres that shot at high speed towards Tach, Vali's Blaziken. The pokémon blocked the attack with her arms and though he was pushed back a little he was in perfect condition.

-Good speed- Vali said –This is a good practice, but Tach and I are just warming up.

-Come on sis, I feel very good vibes about the battle, that doesn't mean I'm not nervous or excited though of course, but I think Maraya and I are ready.

Her sister smiled –I also think you're in very good shape and though you're being optimistic you aren't getting overconfident.

These last rounds have been complicated- The older added –I've been very close to losing so I can't make promises, but I think we've made our best effort and will keep figuring out how to move forward.

-Yeah, Maraya has good attacks…- The brunette replied –Though I keep wondering how well you'll do against fighting type moves.

-That's why I wanted to train with Tach, there's something I'd love to try…- She started with a smirk.

* * *

-Awww come on Riri, you managed to do it for a few seconds, concentrate a little more and I know you'll do it- The trainer told the bunny.

Hikari stop- Shinji sighed –It won't work just because you ask her to, there's more to that than just words.

-Hmmm- The girl looked down.

-No matter how much you practice is really difficult to master a move in just two days, all you're doing is fatigue your pokémon right before the final battle and pressure her- He explained.

-Oh! - Hikari covered her mouth with her hand realizing it was true –N-no that wasn't… Riri I'm sorry- She crouched down next to her –Listen, it's fine if you can't manage, I know you'll still be ready, I'm just… worried but please don't overexert yourself.

-Lopu lo! - Riri nodded with a wide grin.

-Alright…- She stood and looked up at the sky –What time is it?- She wondered aloud and turned to the trainer –We should go back to the village it's getting late, and I'd really like a shower- She mumbled the last part –Guys that's enough for today- She told all her pokémon and returned them. Shinji did the same and both walked back to the building. They had a light dinner and then Hikari talked over the pokégear with Haruka as they watched some TV before going to sleep rather early.

* * *

The next day Hikari slept almost up to noon and was woken up by Karuma. After getting dressed and fixing her hair the coordinator followed the Quilava up to the mythical statue depicting the three starter pokémon –Shinji, mom, why didn't you wake me up earlier? - She asked after meeting them –Look at the time…

-There's no rush Hikari- Her mother said –Besides, if you slept until now it's because you needed rest, remember you too must be in good health for the finals.

-I won't be hungry for a while now though…- She sighed –By the way mom, can you help me? Riri and I are trying to master a new move.

-Since yesterday- Shinji added rolling his eyes.

-Well… sure I'd like to help.

-A new move for the finals Hikari? - The familiar voice made the group turn.

-Elite 4 Karin, Mr. Itsuki! - She greeted happily.

-Why do you call her elite 4 and call me mister? - Itsuki asked –You make me feel old…- H mumbled looking away.

Karin's eyebrow arched –Itsuki please…- She sighed.

-Karin is almost the same age as me- The dark elite glared at him –Almost…

-Your oldest son is an adult already- She replied.

-He's 19, besides, your daughter will be turning 17 soon- He replied.

Hikari looked at both with a nervous sweat drop, Shinji was feeling second hand embarrassment and Ayako was a little taken aback by their carefree arguing –Point is…- Shinji interrupted.

-Oh yeah! - Itsuki turned to the coordinator –We saw the semifinals yesterday, they were a bit though huh?

-Having type disadvantage was a little bothersome but I'm very glad I could win and I trust next battle will be more balanced but a lot more intense- She stated.

-Of course…- Itsuki nodded –By the way Hikari, you haven't introduced your mom yet- He said in his usual polite tone turning to the blue-haired woman. And so they were introduced to each other.

-So your father is an elite 4 Shinji- Ayako turned to him, he simply shrugged –Being a good trainer is in your blood after all.

-Not necessarily- Karin said crossing her arms.

-What Shinji has achieved, he has done so by himself- Itsuki pointed out politely, though a little dry –And though I've seen his battle style plenty of times there's been way too long since we battled- He smiled.

-Are you suggesting…- His son started.

-This gives me an idea- Ayako mumbled.

Karin sighed -I'll be the referee.

* * *

I wonder what is Hikari doing…- Kengo started.

-I'm sure she must be training- Nozomi said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Both of them were passing by the small centric plaza where the athlete's village was, only to find out a big group of people concentrated in one area –A battle… who would attract that much people?- Kengo wondered.

-There's one easy way to find out- The redhead replied, they both approached and carefully tried to squeeze in between the trainers and coordinators cheering to see who were the protagonists of the battle, being a little surprised upon finding out.

In the field, an Umbreon was tackling her opponent of the same species who apparently was under the effects of an "attract" Noctail fell defeated much to his trainer's surprise and Ayako's satisfaction. The boy turned to Hikari who was having a hard time too –Come on Lux, thunder!

-Dodge it Sonata, and use steel wing- Itsuki ordered calmly. His Xatu, Sonata, flew out of the way fast enough to avoid the incoming attack and hit Lux with two steel-hard shinning wings.

-Thunder fa-! - She couldn't even finish the sentence.

-Dark pulse! - The dark waves of energy knocked down the Luxray even before she could attack, and Itsuki's Xatu ended the battle with an ominous wind.

-And that's all!- Karin said –The battle ends up with a victory for Itsuki and Ayako- The small crowd made up of coordinators and trainers alike cheered and commented the battle excitedly.

-Wow, what a battle- Hikari said helping Lux get up, her mother's Umbreon skipped up to her.

Itsuki's Xatu landed next to his trainer –It was a good one, though I'm surprised that even with such type disadvantage my Sonata is still up on his feet- He commented.

-I didn't expect to defeat an elite- Hikari admitted –Besides, when mom's Umbreon used attract that really cut out Noctail's possibilities a little- She stated turning to trainer as she thought something along the lines of *Psiana better not find out…*

-However, it was a good practice and really shows the level of training your pokémon have been through. Their speed and precision was pretty good along with evasion and strategies themselves- Karin spoke sincerely, having viewed the battle from the referee standpoint.

-Thanks- Hikari smiled- But I think it's better that I really get training with Riri now, after all I'd lik- She stopped and placed a hand on her stomach –Uh… I think I should eat something before- She added with a little nervous chuckle.

And so, the group headed to eat something and then went back to training with renewed vigor. In less than 24 hours, the final event of the Grand Festival would begin…

* * *

The lights on the main stage were all suddenly turned off and the place immediately went silent. The only ray of light left illuminated Mimian in the center stage -The most awaited moment of this festival is here, today is the day of the finals… the culmination of Johto's Grand Festival will begin!- She exclaimed happily as all the lights turned on and some fireworks filled everything with color.

Hikari walked down the long tunne-like aisle that would lead to her side of the stage. Her heart was beating fast and the cheering and screaming of the crowd got louder and louder. At the other side of the field stood her rival with an expression that was rather difficult to read, serene yet a little cold –It's time- She mumbled trying to calm down, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

-We've all seen their battles and we know what they're capable of… and today they'll give us a spectacular battle, I can feel it!- The orange-haired host said excitedly. Both coordinators took their poke balls, the pokémon they had registered for these finals –On one side we have Hikari from Twinleaf in Sinnoh- She introduced the blue-haired one to her left –Hikari took part on her first Grand Festival in Sinnoh last year were she got to the finals, and now after an amazing appeal and incredible battles she's here on her second Final!

-And this time she'll win! - Kengo yelled.

-Hikari seems very determined- Nozomi added turning slightly to Shinji sitting beside her.

-She really prepared yesterday- He replied.

In the seats of the building, Itsuki and Karin were also waiting for the start of the battle, crossed arms, the purple-haired man smiled –This will be an interesting battle, after all they both showed a lot of courage and strength fighting of those legendary pokémon.

Karin nodded –Two of the legendary trainers fighting for Johto's ribbon cup… we'll see what happens.

-On the other side we have Eifi, from Rutsboro! Just like Hikari this is her second Grand Festival finals, as last year she achieved second place in her natal Hoenn…- She said introducing the other competitor –In the first round she mesmerized us earning the first place with her amazing appeal, and though her battles haven't been easy at all she has managed to fight her way here to the finals with hard work and effort.

-Come on siiiiiiis! - At the other side of the stage in order to to be closer, Eifi cheered on her sister –You can do it! Remember mom and dad are watching!

-I think you've made it clear we support her- Gorka chuckled.

-So if you're all ready… Let's begin! - And after those words, the poke balls flew onto the field and time started running.

Eifi's poke ball revealed Maraya, who appeared on the stage with elegance, and from Hikari's poke ball Riri came out with a charming pose. The public was immediately captivated by both, but they'll soon find out their cuteness his an immense strength too –Maraya hidden power and blizzard!

-Eifi starts right away with a combination! - Small glowing white spheres surrounded the Delcatty who opened her mouth to let out a blizzard.

-Riri use bounce to dodge!

-Lopu! - The Lopunny jumped out of the way just in time, going up high.

-Now thunder punch! - Riri's right fist got surrounded by electricity landing a powerful hit on the delcatty's back, she yelped out in pain.

-Now only did she avoid the attack but she also managed to land a hit on Delcatty! - Mimian announced, Eifi's points went down a little.

-Let's keep going with a focus punch! - The blue-haired girl said raising a fist herself.

-A fighting-type move, now's when Eifi has to act- Gorka mumbled.

Said and done –I don't think so Hikari, fake out! - At the order, Maraya clapped her front paws together just in front of the lopunny's face as she was too close. The glow of her focus punch dissipated away and the momentary distraction allowed the feline to execute her next move –Double slap.

-Nya nya nya nya! - The cat slapped her tail against the opponent multiple times.

Hikari saw her points going down a little –Riri push her back with a focus punch!

-Puuu…NY! - The bunny extended a glowing punch landing a powerful hit against the Delcatty who rolled on the ground and then stood up furious.

-Ouch! That had to hurt! - The host said.

-Alright, that was a super effective hit- Shinji said.

-I wonder if Maraya has any fighting moves- Nozomi mumbled.

Hikari didn't stop there –Ice beam Riri!

-Let's bring down her points- Eifi said –Iron tail!

-Nyaaa!- The cat's tail glowed silver in color as she quickly started spinning it around, reflecting the ice beam back to Riri who fortunately avoided it with a jump.

-She repelled it! - Kengo exclaimed.

-She had to practice a lot to get that- Ayako added.

-Delcatty reflect the ice beam back with an excellent move, those are some amazing reflexes! - The clock was now down to four minutes.

-Well, we better attack up close then- Hikari said.


	101. Second time lucky!

**99- Second time lucky!**

-And we continue with this battle, we're in the final round of the Grand Festival!

-Use dizzy punch Riri!- Hikari ordered, the Lopunny swiftly approached the opponent, the fur in her arms and ears glowing multicolored.

-Maraya stop her once and for all, sing!

-Nyaa nya nyanyaaa- Marayas started meowing a soothing melody, small music notes floated around the stage and surrounded Riri, who stopped attacking and started feeling a little sleepy with the sweet song.

-Riri you gotta dodge it quick, use bounce!- Riri shook off the drowsiness and jumped up high avoiding the musical notes.

Mimian rose up her gaze at the bunny –Lopunny has dodged skillfully and is now heading towards Delcatty!

-You're coming for a direct hit- Eifi mumbled –Too bad… Maraya use double kick!

The cat smirked maliciously and when Riri was practically on top of her she extended her rear legs, kicking like a furious ponyta. Riri shot back from the impact, skidding near the borders of the stage battleground –A double kick just send Lopunny flying!

-RIRI!- Hikari exclaimed, unconciously gicing a step forward but not leaving her reglamentary zone. Riri got up looking very irritated, though she seemed to be well, the yellow fur in her ears bristled angrily –Are you sure you're ok?- She asked worried –A fighting move should have done a lot of damage, I think… - She mumbled, doubting the real impact of such attack on her pokémon -Unless… your Delcatty doesn't have "cute charm" she has…

-"Normalize"- Eifi replied –That's right, it's quite unusual for a Delcatty to have it but it's one of her possible abilities. With it, all of her attacks including secret power become normal type, which allows her to master them quickly and easier and become a little stronger, though at the cost of being still normal of course- She explained smiling.

-Wow, I'm surprised Hikari knows that- Nozomi stated serious –Or that she remembered it so quick at least.

-Hikari didn'0t waste her time, yesterday after training she started researching all she could about Delcatty and tried to recall any move or strategy Maraya had used before- Shinji replied.

-That said, even with Normalize… use Blizzard!

-Nyaa!- A powerful winter wind clashed against Riri who protected herself with her arms and large ears, part of her body was frozen as some ice crystals formed around her.

-Riri is… trapped! - The blue-haired girl said surprised.

-Even being a normal type it doesn't affect any secondary effects of the moves themselves… blizzard is still a move that can froze the opponent… Maraya hyper beam now!

-Here it goes…- Vali mumbled.

-We have a powerful attack coming in, if Hikari doesn't think quickly and Lopunny finds a way to move this could end up being devastating!

The seconds ran by fast as Riri tried to set herself free to no avail –There's no better moment than now…- Hikari mumbled to herself.

 _-Come on Riri you can do it!- The trained said._

 _-Lopu!_

 _-Just focus your energy around you and release it to form a field- The Lopunny tried to do so and it worked for a couple of seconds but she couldn't handle it for longer and the energy scattered, she looked down frustrated and sad._

 _-It's ok Riri- Hikari said smiling –I'm sure you'll do it when the time is right._

The coordinator suddenly shook away the memory –Riri, use protect now!- She quickly shouted.

The Lopunny crossed her arms and ears in front of her once more in order to shield herself, a green-ish field appeared around her right as the hyperbeam was shot. The attack was absorbed and simply bounced back to the sky. Eifi and Maraya could just stare in shock as their points went down –Amazing!- The girl cheered –I told you it'll happen when the time was right.

-Very well done- Ayako said –She managed to make it work at the right time.

-This battle is full of tricks and surprises- Vali stated.

-Now quick use focus punch to break that ice and break free.

-Maraya use iron tail and double slap.

-Nya!- The feline ran up to her opponent with an iron tail whipping around threateningly.

Riri's fists started glowing, a first punch was enough to break of most of the ice and with the second she was free –Lopu!

-Use grass knot- The twinleaf girl ordered calmly.

-Maraya dodge!- The Delcatty jumped to the side just in time to avoid a couple of bladed leaves that manifested themselves at her paws.

-Keep going!

-You keep dodging and getting closer!

-Delcatty is shortening the distance up to her opponent but Lopunny is not making it easy for her!- Mimian said, as she saw the Hoenn pokémon jump around and zigzag to avoid the grass knots.

However one of the attacks finally got her out of balance and she tripped and fell face first pretty close to the lopunny –Thunder punch!

-No you won't, blizzard!- But even before she could register the order and attack, Maraya had been hit with an electrified punch, her trainer gritted her teeth angrily –Fake out! – This time the cat could finally execute her move and the clap distracted Riri once more, making her stumble back –Return now!

-Meeeeow!- Maraya tackled the Lopunny with all the strenght she could muster, knocking her down with the powerful move.

-Return… Maray's second most powerful move after hyperbeam, she's my sister's starter after all- The brunette smiled, Gorka just nodded in acknowledgement.

-Dizzy punch Riri!

-Lupo!- Riri quickly landed a couple of punches on the Delcatty.

She stumbled back dizzily –She's confused?!- Eifi exclaimed in shock.

-Good job Riri!- Hikari cheered.

-Oh no!- Vali's fists tightened –If she's confused it'll be much harder… and half the time is already gone they only have two minutes left.

-Go with a high jump kick!

-Heads up! Here comes Lopunny with a strong high kick- Mimian said.

-Maraya use hidden power you can do it!- The orange-haired coordinator yelled out with force, her pokémon seemed to hear and let out small white spheres that shot in all directions, a few of them hit Riri but that didn't seem to stop in her in the slightest.

Eifi could only stare in worry as Maraya received another supper effective hit against her normal type. The cat shot up from the kick only to be hit by a strong thunder punch. Maraya fell to the ground at one side of the stage with a small cloud of dust around her. Riri landed skillfully in front of her trainer, though she was breathing heavily –Lopunny has left Delcatty biting the dust with this brutal offensive, is this the end?

The dust cleared up and though Maraya was on the ground, she was solely moving as if she was trying to get up –Maraya…? - Her trainer looked up hopeful.

-Seems like despite everything Maraya is not going to give up yet, she looks pretty tired, but she's no longer confused and will keep fighting for her trainer and for the victory, this is really moving- Mimian said.

-Maraya will keep fighting until she's knocked up, she's very determined- Gorka stated.

-Maraya…- Her trainer mumbled with a small smile –Use fake out, quick!

-Grass knot!- The lopunny's eyes were glowing still when the Delcatty was already surprising her with the clapping attack.

-Iron tail!- With a quick barring iron tail she made the Lopunny fall and roll back –Now hyperbeam!- Not wasting a single second, the cat started saving up energy in a small orange sphere at her mouth which started growing quickly.

-Riri, use protect again!- Hikari ordered as the attack shot forward, a Green shield surrounded Riri.

… and then disappeared –Lo?- The energy beam attacked the confused Lopunny.

-Riri!- Hikari saw the attack push Riri back and crash against one of the stage's delimiting walls –Why didn't it work?- She wondered angrily, though very worried, praying for Riri to be ok.

The bunny went back to the field with a jump, just lik Maraya she seemed pretty tired, with some scratches and bruises here and there –Those two have some real willpower- Karin said.

-That's something we often see in our challengers, don't we?- Itsuki added.

-There's 40 seconds left!- Mimian announced in a loud call,, both coordinators immediately turned to the scoreboard.

-It's now or never…- Eifi mumbled –Maraya iron tail and double slap!

-Nya nya nya nya!- Maraya started running as her tail glowed Silver once more tol and the last furious hits.

-Riri use bounce to avoid and thyen focus punch!

-Puny!- Riri jumped up high once again with her move's help, causing maraya to stop and look up at her.

-Use the technique we practiced!- Maraya started rotating her tail like before in order to shield herself from the attack.

Riri landed the punch at the same time Maraya hit with her tail. They both stood there frozen a few seconds, both exchanging fierce looks –Maraya won… it's over- Eifi said.

Hikari just smiled –Look again… the winner, was Riri!- Right then Maraya fell down defeated as Riri panted tiredly, the time ran out with a loud ring much to everyone's surprise.

-Delcatty is down!... this means the winner of this year's Grand Festival and the one who takes home the title of Johto's top coordinator is, from Twinleaf Sinnoh… HIKARI!- Everyone in the stadium started clapping cheering and yelling for the blue-haired girl who grinned looking around with immeasurable happiness.

Eifi ran up to her Delcatty and Hikari approached Riri, hugging her proudly –Well done Riri, you're the best- She mumbled with small tears at the corner of her eyes and a big smile, the Lopunny nodded also crying a little.

-But how…?- Eifi murmured trying to wake up the fallen pokémon in her arms.

-When you used iron tail as a shield to Riri's focus punch, under normal circumstances you would have won- Hikari started –But what would happen if it had not been one punch but two?

-A second punch?- The other girl asked confused.

-That's right… the first hit clashed with your defense but as Maraya put all her strength and attention to that, Riri's left fist landed another punch on her back… in fact it was a counter to your counter!- She explained.

-That's amazing…- Eifi replied.

-Riri not only tried to learn protect yesterday, which in fact gave us a little trouble there, but she also practiced on perfecting her thunder and focus punches using her left arm- The Lopunny smiled proudly.

-Nyaaa…- Eifi turned to Maraya who was opening her eyes heavily.

-Maraya…- She mumbled with a smile –You were amazing, you keep getting stronger- She hugged her carefully –I'm very proud- Then she returned her to her poke ball and stood up –Reaching the finals for the second time and being so close to victory only shows I'm doing things right and I'm on a good path. Maybe the third time will be the charm for me- She admitted –Congratulations Hikari, you did it!- Her friend said with a smile.

-Yes… finally, we won the Ribbon Cup!- She exclaimed holding hands with Riri and giving Little happy jumps.

-CONGRATULATIONS HIKARIII!- Kengo and Nozomi yelled out together with big grins.

-I knew you'd do it, my little girl- Ayako said brushing away some tears.

-Hikari did it… now she's a young Top Coordinator too- Shinji sighed with a slight smile.

-Wow, Hikari won- Karin said.

-And that technique was quite something- Itsuki added- This girl is definitely something…

-Well… better luck next time- Gorka murmured.

-Yeah…- Vali sighed –Though she knew whoever won would be ok, and she's right on what she just said, reaching the finals once again just shows how good she is. Who knows maybe the third time she'll be the winner after defeating you on the next Grand Festival finals- She smiled playfully.

-We'll see- The boy replied closing his eyes with a sincere smile.

* * *

-And now we hand out the Ribbon Cup to our extraordinary winner, congratulations in the name of all Johto Hikari!- Finally, making an effort so her hands wouldn't tremble, the blue-haired coordinator went up stage and took the golden trophy from Mr. Contesta's hands. It was perfect in every sense. And right then with the applause of the people echoing excitedly, her friends' smiles and her mother's proud gaze, Hikari felt it was one of the happiest moments of her life.

Mr. Contesta smiled after handing her the cup –Congratulations, you really showed your strenght and skill along the grand festival, you deserve it- He nodded.

-Everything was really pretty- Mr. Sukizo added.

-All your pokémon stood out with their amazing combinations and moves, congratulations to them as well- Nurse Joy said with her kind smile.

-Congratulations Hikari, you were amazing… I hope this keeps pushing you to be even better, you can really get far- Olivine's leader, Mikan, said with a kind firm voice.

Hikari just nodded with respect –Thank you all…

Mimian took the microphone and went back to the center stage –Folks, this is how the Grand Festival reaches its end this year and we'll sure remember it for all the drama and beauty it brought. And even though our two finalists were really talented there could only be one winner and Hikari now holds the title proudly- She said as the camera focused on the girl –You're all invited to the closing ceremony tonight at the park! And from the main stage here in Silver town, we bid you all farewell!- The woman exclaimed waving at the cameras en finally ending the transmission.

* * *

Night had fallen and everyone was at the closing ceremony celebration eating and drinking. Hikari was already tired of talking and greeting everyone and hearing the same congratulation words so many times so she went out a little to take some fresh air. She sat at the large staircase in the west side of the building and released her pokémon without any real reason.

They didn't waste time getting comfortable. Psiana immediately went to curl up next to her, Riri sat by her side, Torrent leaned in one of the lamp posts while Flora, Dorinda and Lux simply stared up at the starry sky –A lot of things happened huh?- She spoke up, not talking to anyone in particular –I mean… for someone who was going to Hoenn alone I never expect to end up coming to Johto in the end –This time she spoke to Riri and Torrent –If I hadn't went back home things would probably have turned out very different and maybe I wouldn't be a Grand Festival winner now, but, you know…- At those words all the pokémon turned their attention to her –Even though we went through many dangerous situations and got in a lot of trouble I don't regret making this journey, because I could meet you all and a lot of new people and… this journey wouldn't have been half as fusn, I'm serious!- She added seeing Lux giggling. Dorinda stared up with brilliant eyes filled with happiness and Flora nodded. Torrent gave her a little pat in the back with his flipper and Psiana and Riri stared at her with gratitude.

A few minutes went by as they stood there hearing only the sounds of the party and the people chatting back inside as they stared at the sky and their surroundings. Psiana looked up at the stars captivated by their glow whereas Hikari, Torrent and Riri seemed relaxed and thinking back in the past, finally knowing that tonight they had accomplished their biggest goal together.

-What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?- Hikari turned to see her rival approaching with a glass in her hand. Just like her she still wore her contest attire.

-Nah, I'm resting a little, and thinking- The blue-haired replied turning back to the sky.

Eifi got closer, standing up beside her –What are you thinking about?

-The past…

-Interesting- She took a sip of her glass –Me too, I guess we both went down a long run to get here.

-Listen I…- Both started at the same time –Sorry, you first- They said together again and then started laughing.

-Alright first of all I wanted to congratulate you… again- She added with a chuckle seeing Hikari's face –You gave me one of the best battles I've had yet.

-Thanks, I'm glad to see you took all of this so… well- She spoke quietly.

-Defeat? It's fine- She smiled –It's not the first time it happens and I lost against a friend and someone whom I respect as we both gave our best, that's a good defeat.

-What are you two doing here? Eifi, I was looking for you- This time they both turned to see a blond approaching.

-Ah Gorka, you know I don't really like large groups of people- Eifi tried to excuse herself.

-But this party is about you two, the winner and the runner up- He "scolded" them –Come on let's go back- Hikari stood up and returned her pokémon. Gorka took Eifi's free hand –Why don't we go dance a little? I heard they'll play a slow song soon- He smiled gallantly.

Eifi blushed a little –But… oh alright, let's go- She mumbled, then she turned to Hikari –You should go look for your friends and your mom, I'm sure they must be looking around for you as well.

-Right- Hikari nodded and followed the other two back inside.

* * *

-Cheers!- The glasses made contact with soft noises in the air. Everyone was there celebrating the girl's victory as the closing ceremony came to an end. After the toast, a fireworks display was announced and the group looked up at the sky as it was filled out with all kinds of colors and shapes. Some had pokémon forms, others were simply explosions of color and sparkles, but no one could tear away their eyes from the cheerful spectacle in the sky.

Hikari hugged Kengo, Nozomi, and finally Shinji as she looked at the fireworks. The boy just smiled slightly thinking that definitely, this had been an interesting journey…


	102. The Prelude of a big tournament!

**100- The Prelude of a big tournament!**

-Agh damnit! I thought I had it- A young blue-haired coordinator said kicking the grass lightly –But once again you undid my strategy- She mumbled with a smile. She took out a poke ball and returned the defeated yellow Luxray in the field.

-You did pretty well- The boy said with a shrug so she wouldn't get that annoyed –You too Karuma- He added to the pokémon battling.

-Quila! - Karuma turned her head back and smiled, but turned to the center once more when Hikari pulled out another poke ball, this one red but with yellow details.

A spectacular creature appeared in the field, a fire fox with golden shiny fur glowing, with red eyes that burned like the fire inside her and nine tails that rose and spread around her like a magnificent golden fan, her fur moved slightly with the breeze –Let's go Dorinda… confuse ray!- She exclaimed pointing at the Quilava.

The Ninetales eyes glowed a light blue color, but Karuma wasn't just going to sit there and take it –Dig now! - And she quickly left behind a hole in the place she previously stood at. Dorinda looked around slowly, feeling the ground under her paws and trying to get a feel of her adversary's position.

Finally she felt something and extended her tails, Hikari understood –Jump and use faint attack!- She quickly jumped back a little , enough to avoid the attack, and then disappeared in a blink ready to attack.

-Don't give her the chance, rollout!- The quilava quickly curled up in a ball and slammed into Dorinda, then she kept going and turned around to try going for a second hit.

-Heat wave! - As Karuma approached she felt the heat her opponent was creating. The ninetales' fur acquired a soft red glow just like her eyes and then the expansive wave of heat shot out from her body, pushing back the quilava immediately –Amazing!

Karuma stood up and shook off some dust, she was tired after the battle against Lux and not being able to use fire attacks now was pretty irritating –Use swift!

-Counter it the same way! - Hundreds of shiny stars filled the field, each one clashing with another from the opponent showing off the amazing accuracy of their attacks –Now flamethro-

-Are you two still practicing?- They turned at the "scolding" to see Ayako with her hands at her hips –Did you even eat something already?

Hikari looked at her pokétch –Wow!- She exclaimed surprised –It's almost 3 pm, I think we lost track of time- She admitted nervously, Dorinda approached her curiously.

-I think it's best if we go eat something yes- Shinji nodded. Karuma ran up to Hikari's feet, begging for a poffin with her "cute face"

The girl laughed –I'll give you some Karuma, you deserve them.

* * *

Three weeks had passed by since Johto's Grand Festival had finished and for Hikari things had changed a Little. Sure, Kengo and Nozomi had told her about this. Everything changes when you win a Ribbon Cup: you appear on TV, everyone wants your autograph and all coordinators want to meet their new idol. Everything was so good it didn't even feel real, a couple of parties, interviews, all the delicious food and the acknowledgement of the people.

All of this became a little overwhelming after a while, and as much as she wanted her friends to stay with her for a while, Kengo and Nozomi said they had to go back to Sinnoh for other personal reasons, so the days just passed by in company of her mom and Shinji.

She trained alongside him and saw with her own eyes how the boy was preparing strategies and his pokémon team for the long awaited tournament, in which soon she'll cheer for him.

After eating something, they went back to the main building of the Silver conference –Hi hi!- A cheerful and a bit childish voice called them, and as they turned around a smiling pink-haired girl was jogging up to them, dragging someone by the arm.

-Gym leader Akane hello- They both greeted, not paying much attention to the looks people gave them, they were already used to the gym leaders (and a couple of elite 4) so they weren't surprised to bump into them anymore. Alongside her and seemingly against his will, was Hayato.

-Did you register already for the league?

-Actually…- The boy started.

-We were just going there- Hikari explained nervous.

-Of course, don't you worry, sign-ups began just a couple of hours ago, in fact it's better if you wait, you wouldn't believe the sea of trainers that clogged the place a while ago- The pink-haired one said giggling. As they spoke, Hayato seemed to be looking for the fastest escape route possible.

Hikari trying not to laugh at that –I can imagine…

-Alrighty, I see you later guys- She smiled, and gave them a wink.

-Didn't we come here with a message to deliver? - Hayato asked as his colleague started dragging him again, the girl stopped.

-That's right! Hahaha, I had almost forgotten- Hayato rolled his eyes –Well Hikari, my friend Mikan told me she wanted to talk to you, she said to meet her at the fountain at 5 and that it was very important…- And grinned at her as the flying-type leader slowly scurried away.

-Gym leader Mikan? - She asked confused.

-Yes, I think it had something to do with the Grand Festival, you know…- She turned and went to look for Hayato –Wait! We still have to go shopping!

-They make a cute couple don't they? - Hikari commented amusedly as she saw Hayato flee with all the dignity he could.

-There are better ones…- Shinji replied –What do you think Mikan wants?

-Judging from Akane's words it's probably about another Grand Festival or upcoming contest… for now we have to focus on your sign-up for the tournament, come on come on- She said playfully –Don't make me drag you by the arm like she did with Hayato.

* * *

-Here you go, your pokédex and your badges, everything is good- A lady with the tournament staff uniform said as she returned Shinji his pokédex and the badge case that held all 8 Johto gym badges inside –You're officially signed up, here's the rules and regulations manual that has everything you need to know about the league tournament- She handed him a small pocket-sized book.

-Thanks- The boy said and went back to Hikari as she awaited him –All's done.

-The tournament starts tomorrow right?

-That's right- The boy flipped open the small guidebook –According to this the eliminatory rounds are pretty simple, all trainers participate in three one-on-one battles and will be evaluated according to their skills in battle so it's able to advance to the next round even with a defeat- He read –The opponents will be chosen randomly and I'll just find out who they are tomorrow morning. The battles will start after midday and will take place in the training fields surrounding the main stadium –He looked up –One on one battles… - He frowned –I think I'll make some changes in my team.

-Then just go- Hikari said –I'll go look for Mikan and we can meet up later at… the stadium.

-The stadium? - He repeated.

-Yeah, I still haven't seen it yet, come on, I'll see you in an hour- She stated.

-Alright if you say so…

* * *

The trainer was passing by the entrance of the athletes' village when an espeon ran past him, stopping to stare at him curiously and then smiled. It obviously knew him and Shinji was already expecting to see his father again, but the espeon's trainer was someone else –Hi Shinji! Good to see you around- The lavender-haired girl greeted.

-Esper, it's been some time- He replied casually.

-Yes, and I hope you've been training, my pokémon and I did an extra-special training for the league, isn't that right Espe? - She turned to the espeon.

-Piii- The pokémon nodded.

-I already signed up and I'm ready for the eliminatory rounds tomorrow, by the way, have you seen Egumi or Valita? - She asked suddenly serious.

-I haven't heard of Egumi at all – He admitted –But Valita has been training here in Silver town all month long.

She stood there thoughtfully for a moment –I just hope not to face them too early on the tournament… Oh by the way! My dad is coming to see the league, isn't that great? - She said excitedly.

-So an elite from another region will come and see.

-Yes, I spoke with him yesterday and he said he's come, but anyway- She sighed –It's hot, Espe and I are going for an ice cream, want to come too?- She asked smiling.

-I can't- He replied quickly –I just came to look for something at my room and then I'll meet up with Hikari.

-Oh… well, good luck in your battles, we'll see each other tomorrow at the opening ceremony- She said, as if assuring they'd both get there after advancing the eliminatory rounds. She bid farewell and jogged off with her loyal espeon after her.

* * *

Once he had made some changes to his team roster, Shinji went up to the stadium and met up with Hikari, they asked if they could access the main field –It's under maintenance, but you can still take a look- The guard explained.

They walked along the inner corridor and finally ended up in the main field –It's… huge…- Hikari said looking up at the seats and lights, and she wasn't exaggerating, it was even bigger than the Grand Festival stage. The smell of freshly cut grass filled their lungs; large reflectors were placed all over the field along with a couple of screens, turned off at the moment of course. The field lines looked amazing, as did the seats and the podiums were the trainers stood –How many people can fit in the place?- She wondered aloud.

-It has capacity for exactly one hundred and sixty thousand people- A familiar voice said.

The two turned around startled –You really need to stop doing that- Shinji muttered –You're not a dark or ghost-type specialist.

-What are you talking about now? - Itsuki's rose and eyebrow.

He sighed –Dark-types just come out of shadows.

-Tell me about it, Karin usually does that, sometimes she scares me… and since Kyo is a ninja he also loves to mess around with us- He rolled his eyes.

-Ghost-types also tend to just appear and scare people- Hikari said.

-Psychic-types can teleport, your point?

-Itsuki! Come back here! - Someone yelled at him in a scolding tone, the man gave a little jump.

Both trainers turned and saw the other three Johto elite 4 at the end of the hallway. Kyo and Shiba were talking with a couple of workers while Karin stood with crossed arms impatiently tapping her foot –The elite 4, all of them- Hikari said.

-Kyo and Shiba are already here? - Shinji asked.

Itsuki nodded –Yeah, since the Kanto league is already over they're here now and have a Little more free time.

-Who won the Kanto league? - Hikari asked curious.

-A boy named Hiroshi, pretty good trainer.

-Goyou is coming to see his daughter participate at the league, did you know? - Shinji commented.

-My colleague and rival Goyou- Itsuki smiled –That's good, we'll be surely commenting about your battles- He smirked.

-How did you find out? - Hikari asked.

-I met up with Esper.

-You saw her?

-ITSUKI!

Itsuki jumped again, tensing and widening his eyes –Arceus… ok, as you can see they need me so I'll go but we'll be meeting around- The purple-haired elite 4 then left, a little nervous.

-Well… what do we do now? - The girl asked, as she still admired the large stadium. Shinji pondered for a moment.

* * *

-I'll never get tired of staring at the sunset- Hikari mumbled –It doesn't matter how many times you see it, each one seems different and… sometimes it makes you think about all the things you have and haven't done… it's another day coming to an end.

-If you keep talking instead of eating it's going to melt- Both of them were sitting at the fountain, the had bought a couple of ice creams and were just looking around Silver town before going back to the athletes' village.

-Alright, alright- She laughed a little and kept eating her strawberry ice cream.

-So… why did leader Mikan want to talk to you? - Shinji asked suddenly.

-Oh…- She liked her ice cream a couple of times, as if she had forgotten all about it –She…- The girl sighed –She offered me to go with her to a special contest taking place in Hoenn, where the best coordinators gather.

-Wow- He was slightly impressed –It would be a big opportunity for you.

-Probably, she said I could learn a lot and polish my techniques, she said I have potential and all that- Hikari didn't sound very excited, or at least not as much as Shinji would have thought, knowing her.

-When will it be?

-In three days- She stated drily, without looking away from the horizon. There was a short silence –I'm not going…- She stated.

-What?!

-I kindly refused her offer, I told her that… I can't leave, at least not now- She shook her head.

-Hikari you're missing a big opportunity to learn and grow in what you do- He replied, showing that different side of him she had seen before a few times.

-Maybe but… my journey- She stopped –Our journey- She corrected smiling –Has still not finished and the league is about to begin. I promised I'd support you, I promised Karuma, Noctail, Salac… even Ryu, that I would cheer for them, and I'm not about to leave my friends behind. I'm going to finish this first! - She stated decisively.

-I wouldn't want you to regret it later…- He mumbled looking away frowning.

-I don't think so, this journey has been quite interesting and now is the time to see the fruits of all the efforts we've made together- She smiled.

-What did Mikan say?

-Kind of the same you just said, but she accepted my decision and told me said festival takes place every three years or so, I'll have another chance…- She assured.

-Alright, it's you decision after all…

There was another short silence, the sun disappeared on the horizon and both finished their ice creams. Hikari looked up at the sky, looking for the first stars –Tomorrow will begin the tournament you've waited for- She started without looking away from the night blue sky –Are you nervous?

-Nervous? Me? Have I even been nervous? - He replied.

-Hmmm… how about the time we were at the ice path plagued with Sneasel? Or… when you battled Brandom, you sure looked nervous –She turned to him with a little playful smile –Thought that was a long time ago, wasn't it?

-Too long…

-You know? I could never forget that time we met at the Oreburgh gym and you said you didn't know who I was- She rolled her eyes.

-That's because I really didn't, you never introduced yourself- He replied calmly.

-What difference would it have made? Seeing how distant you were –She smiled, Shinji's lip also curled slightly –After that I got really angry and almost attacked you, if Takeshi hadn't intervened I would have made a whole scene.

-Even if he stopped you it was kind of late for that, you had already caused a scene- Both laughed at that, it was as if Shinji was a different person at moments like those.

-Shin, whatever happens, you need to do your best at the tournament, win the league like I won the Grand Festival- She stated –Deal?- She smirked as if posing a challenge.

-Deal- He replied simply.

The Johto league Silver Conference is about to begin…


End file.
